El último saiyajin: Luz y Oscuridad
by VidelxGohan
Summary: Son Gohan, regresó a la Tierra tras la muerte de su padre en Namekuseí, pero lamentablemente, deberá enfrentarse al dolor que no pretende irse de su vida. Además, tendrá que protegerse de un emperador vengativo que amenaza con sumergir a su mundo en la eterna oscuridad. Solo que su verdadero enemigo, se encuentra oculto detrás del espejo... Amor, amistad y perdón. [What if...?]
1. Cicatrices de una sangrienta batalla

Un cordial saludo a todos mis queridos lectores. Seguramente los sorprendí al publicar esta nueva historia. Yo mismo estoy sorprendido, no pensaba escribirla tan pronto, pero viendo que no tengo nada que perder, decidí hacerlo. Este fic ha venido dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace mucho, mi primer problema era el como diablos podía escribirlo, ya que es una nueva apuesta en mi manera de escribir. Con esta historia tengo pensado algo completamente nuevo, diferente a **El contraataque del Guerrero Legendario **en todos los aspectos.

Tal vez me estoy arriesgando, pero cambiaré radicalmente la historia de Dragon Ball Z luego de la batalla contra Freezer. Se podría decir que este fic será un _What if...? _ (¿Qué pasaría si...?).

Supongo que todos ustedes saben el rumor que circula desde hace mucho: Akira Toriyama pensaba terminar Dragon Ball en la saga de Freezer. No sé si sea verdad, pero en ello me basaré para escribir la historia. Aunque amo con toda el alma las sagas de Cell y Majin Buu (más esta ya que conocí a mi amor platónico: Videl XD), estoy de acuerdo en que la serie debió terminar en la saga de Namekuseí, ya que lo tenía todo para ser la última: El villano más poderoso, cruel y perfecto que haya existido; la batalla se debe a la lucha por obtener las esferas del dragón (que son el objeto principal de la serie) y el nacimiento del Legendario Súper Saiyajin, vengando las muertes de todos sus amigos y finalmente muriendo como todo un guerrero en la explosión de Namekuseí; simplemente una saga perfecta. Pero la serie continuó y aún así las otras sagas me encantan, lamentablemente los enemigos no se comparan a Freezer ya que solo quieren destruirlo todo sin sentido, y el primero si tenía un propósito.

Bien, antes de leer el fic debo aclararles ciertos puntos: Aquí todos los guerreros murieron, incluyendo a Piccolo, por lo que las esferas del dragón desaparecieron para siempre; ni Vegeta, ni Krillin, ni Yamcha, ni Tenshinhan, ni nadie revivió, solo Gohan y Bulma sobreviven luego de la batalla contra Freezer. Goku no logró escapar de Namekuseí y murió en la explosión, como el único y verdadero Legendario Súper Saiyajin que ha existido. Debido a esto, Gohan nunca se transformará, para de este modo no desprestigiar a la leyenda. Los androides, Cell y Majin Buu nunca existieron ni existirán, los enemigos serán Cooler y King Cold. Sé que es algo loco cambiar tantas cosas, espero no se molesten.

Como verán, con este fic trato de desviarme de lo ordinario, escribir algo nuevo que los entretenga, espero hacerlo bien. Al contrario de mi otro fic, aquí Gohan es el único protagonista. Videl si aparecerá pero ya por la mitad de la historia, adquiriendo el mismo protagonismo que el semisaiyajin.

Ahora, especificaré los géneros:

**Angustia/Tragedia****: **Técnicamente el fic se centrará en los golpes emocionales que tendrá que afrontar Gohan a lo largo de su vida. Él es el último guerrero y saiyajin aún en pié, los caminos por recorrer no serán nada fáciles. La tragedia siempre estará presente, cambiando notablemente su personalidad y obligándolo a cometer horribles equivocaciones.

**Drama****:** Como siempre, las situaciones dramáticas nunca faltarán en mis fics, solo que en este serán mucho más impactantes que en mi otra historia.

**Romance****: **Se podría decir que este el género principal, aunque la mayoría de la historia estará regida por la tragedia y el drama. Mi otro fic se centra más en la acción, por este motivo aquí las peleas quedarán en segundo plano. Explicaré a detalle las dolorosas relaciones emocionales de Gohan. Digo "las" puesto que dos chicas serán importantes en su vida, pero no quiero dar spoiler, eso ya lo sabrán.

**Gore****: **Si bien en mi fic anterior tuvieron lugar algunas escenas que mostraron mucha sangre (La muerte de Gohan y la muerte Broly siendo las más sobresalientes), en este fic explotaré este género hasta límites más altos, llegando a tener partes donde las muertes serán muy explícitas. Se perfectamente que en la época actual el gore es muy conocido, por lo que muchos de ustedes ya estarán más que acostumbrados. Pero no está de más decir que si algunas personas son sensibles, absténganse de leer las escenas sangrientas o mejor no lean el fic. No me importa perder algunos lectores, primero está su salud psicológica y mi última intención es traumarlos o algo por el estilo. Así que ya están advertidos.

**Horror****: **Un nuevo género a explorar en mis fics. No hablo de fantasmas, apariciones, ni asesinos en serie; sino un terror psicológico, algo que va mucho más allá del miedo mismo. En este caso, me refiero a la paranoia que irá creciendo poco a poco en el protagonista, todo esto regido por un solo ente demoníaco: La Oscuridad.

**Suspenso/Thriller psicológico****:**La tensión, el deseo por saber más no faltará. Si de por si en mi otro fic esto no faltaba, aquí será mucho más importante. Creo que me gusta abusar de este género; además, añadí el subgénero de "thriller psicológico". Ustedes se preguntarán por qué. La respuesta es muy simple, se debe a la disputa mental que tendrá Gohan contra si mismo; es decir, a medida que avanza la historia, nuestro protagonista se verá inmerso en una lucha psicológica frente a sus propios demonios, esto será de importante relevancia en el fic, y de hecho… dicho enfrentamiento mental provocará la mayor parte de los acontecimientos en este.

¿A qué se refiere el título Luz y Oscuridad?

Bueno, básicamente estos dos elementos serán la trama principal del fic, en el como Gohan tendrá que luchar por encontrar la luz que le dé el brillo a su vida regida por la oscuridad.

**Este fanfiction se basa en la canción: Super Survivor, del videojuego **_**Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! Meteor **_**(mejor conocido como Budokai Tenkaichi 3). La canción hace mención a una Tierra consumida completamente por la oscuridad, trayendo esto una oleada de crimen, satanismo y muerte. Ella habla de como un honorable guerrero de armarse de valor, para lograr ser el superviviente y derrotar la oscuridad de una vez por todas, encontrando así la luz. También me baso en la versión latina de Adrián Barba, solo que esta habla de como un joven debe arrancar de una vez por todas la maldad que hay en su corazón, recuperando la inocencia y de este modo disipar la oscuridad que rodea su mundo.**

**¡Advertencia!**

Este fic será algo retorcido y guarro. Habrá lemon, gore y lenguaje grosero. Por favor, los menores de 18 años no lo lean, si lo hacen eso ya queda a conciencia, no quiero ser el culpable de causarles un trauma XD.

Disclaimer.

Dragon Ball le pertece a su autor, el gran Akira Toriyama. Este fanfiction está destinado a divertir al lector y es sin fines de lucro. La trama no es oficial, la historia original es la del manga.

Bien, los dejó con el capítulo, tal vez algo aburrido. Pero les prometo que a lo largo de los episodios la historia irá tomando forma. Disfruten el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic: Luz y Oscuridad.

**Capítulo 1: **Cicatrices de una sangrienta batalla.

_Me siento derrotado, sin fuerzas para seguir adelante. Trato de encontrar inspiración en los ojos de la persona que más quiero en la vida, en esos dos hermosos luceros que iluminan este ambiente lleno de oscuridad, en los ojos de mi madre. Tanto ha sufrido ella, la culpa me está matando, porque tengo muy en cuenta que yo soy el único causante de su interminable sufrimiento. Allí está, sentada frente a la chimenea, tratando de transmitirle a su cuerpo algo de calor. Veo en sus ojos tanta angustia, que me dan ganas de salir corriendo y gritar a los cuatro vientos todo mi dolor, toda mi furia. Pero sé perfectamente que no puedo salir, allá afuera se está viviendo un infierno... un tormento glacial. El maldito que pribó a nuestro mundo de su bello resplandor, se encuentra sentado sobre su trono. Ahora él es el Rey, ahora él domina en el corazón de todos los humanos, mientras estos se sumerjen en un holocausto de locura, crimen y muerte. Las personas sin saber lo que ocurre se suicidan en masa, creyendo que es la única forma de liberarse de la oscuridad que los acecha, que los consume lentamente... igual que a mí. Con estas sinceras palabras, quiero pedirte ayuda padre. En donde quiera que te encuentres, sé que te decepcioné. Tal vez, esta oscuralipsis sin fin, es un castigo por los horribles pecados que he cometido en mi vida. Tantas personas que hice sufrir, por mi maldito egoísmo y rencor, una venda cubría mis ojos y ahora que al fin la he perdido, ya es demasiado tarde. Tú fuiste un guerrero honorable, mi más grande admiración, no sabes cuanto necesito un abrazo tuyo en estos oscuros momentos. Eres el único, el verdadero Guerrero Legendario, quien tuvo el honor de derrotar el emperador más terrible del Universo, solo que ahora, su familia busca venganza. Necesito de tu luz, tu hermoso brillo de Súper Saiyajin, para liberarme de una vez por todas, para levantarme de esta silla y salir hacia allá afuera sujetando mi destino. Necesito buscar a la mujer que amo, la extraño tanto, sin embargo nos separa una lejanía interminable, una lejanía que es cubrida por inmesos kilómetros de un negro vacío. Temo por su vida, la he lastimado demasiado, no quiero que sufra más, no quiero que nadie más se atormente por la muerte y dolor que causé en mi camino lleno de espinas. No tengo el poder para hacerlo, pero sé perfectamente que aunque logre derrotar a ese terrible tirano, no traeré de nuevo la luz a este mundo que se dirige inevitablemente a la extinción. El frío que me rodea, entumece cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, evitando que mi espíritu decida hacer lo que es correcto. Padre, gran Son Goku, con esta lágrimas que bajan interminablemente por mis mejillas... ¡Imploro de manera desesperada tu ayuda!_

**Últimas páginas del diario de Son Gohan, a las 14:00 horas del 9 de agosto del año 775.**

¿Qué es la oscuridad? ¿Qué la provoca? ¿Acaso es aquella que extingue la luz de algo superficial? ¿O se trata de una cosa mucho más profunda? Ella es sinónimo de miedo, de inseguridad; pero lo que más distingue su comportamiento, es que es el reflejo de la maldad, por cualquier motivo que sea su origen. La oscuridad y el mal son uno solo, tienen el mismo propósito: sembrar en el Universo caos y locura. Esta es la trágica historia de un chico, que no pudo evitar ser consumido por ese oscuro poder, trayendo como consecuencia muerte y destrucción a su paso. Esta es la historia de Son Gohan, el último saiyajin sobre la faz del Universo.

_La oscuridad no solo es aquella que priba a la luz de su bello resplandor, sino la que habita en nuestros corazones, oculta... luchando por salir._

**The last saiyan: Luz y Oscuridad**

_Año 763, en algún lugar de la Galaxia del Sur..._

Cada paso que daba, dejaba enormes huellas sobre la blanca nieve que cubría completamente el planeta. El viento soplaba fuertemente moviendo su espléndida capa. El changlong dirigía los ojos hacia cada lugar que le parecía sospechoso. Riscos y montañas rodeaban todo el valle, aquel mundo estaba completamente deshabitado, muerto, y si no fuera porque allí presuntamente yacía algo que desde hace años buscaba, los destruiría en un segundo.

Continuó caminado, al parecer su deambular no pretendía tener fin. Sus subordinados lo seguían con atención, pero sin entender las intenciones que tenía su maestro. Cada uno llevaba en sus manos un arma, por si un posible habitante de ese planeta no estuviera a gusto con su presencia. ¿Pero quién podría vivir en un mundo completamente congelado, carente de vegetación y alimento? La respuesta es muy sencilla: nadie.

Pero alguien si podría sobrevivir a esas terribles y áridas condiciones. Ese individuo se encontraba en frente de ellos, era su jefe, su majestad. Por algo lo llamaban El Rey del Frío. Su raza, mejor conocida como los ChangLongs, nacían congelados, naturalmente su vida terminaba de la misma forma. Su corazón era como un enorme iceberg, frío y sin sentimientos. Mientras los decenas de soldados que le seguían llevaban puestos trajes especiales para resitir las bajas temperaturas, él solo traía encima su característica armadura.

Aquel misterioso planeta era un paraíso para él, pero a pesar de esto no le serviría de nada, por lo que luego de encontrar lo que buscaba, destruiría ese inservible lugar. Siguió con su andar, mientras dibujaba una media sonrisa en su rostro. Alcanzó a ver una lejana cueva gracias a su aguda visión, por esto, volteó hacia sus sirvientes.

— Síganme — Ordenó con firmeza. Los soldados asintieron con cierto temor, viendo como el Rey del Frío salía volando.

Según información clasificada, el artefacto que tanto le interesaba, al parecer se encontraba en un lejano planeta congelado. El emperador, al saber esto, planificó de inmediato una expedición para buscar tan importante objeto. Le ordenó a su hijos que le acompañaran, ya que sería el descubrimiento más glorioso en la historia de los Demonios del Frío. Ninguno de los dos aceptó, tenían sus propios problemas. El más joven, marchó con su ejército hacia un planeta llamado Namekuseí, con la intención de recolectar de mala manera las legendarias esferas del dragón con un propósito aún desconocido para su progenitor. Su otro hijo, el mayor, se encontraba en una misión de negocios, al parecer conquistando otro lejano planeta.

No cabía duda que sus hijos no le obedecían en nada, siempre inmersos en sus propios caprichos y esto al Rey del Frío le molestaba. Pero ya nada se podía hacer, ellos ya son adultos, por lo que son responsables de sus propios actos, aún si esto afecta de alguna manera al imperio. En los últimos meses las cosas no han ido bien, la disputa entre Cooler y Freezer por el dominio de sus planetas causaba más pérdidas que ganacias. Su súbditos ya no les temían, claro, ellos jamás podrán revelárseles debido a que sería un estímulo en vano, los ChangLong son la familia más poderosa del Universo.

Aterrizó en frente de aquella cueva, seguidamente sus soldados lo hicieron también. La oscuridad no dejaba ver su interior. El Rey del Frío sonrió, aquel artefacto que buscaba era portador de esa energía maligna. Con pasos lentos comenzó a adentrarse el lúgubre sitio, sus sirvientes dudaron un poco pero finalmente le siguieron.

— Si... está aquí, lo presiento — Susurró.

Al no poder ver nada, creó una esfera de luz en la palma de su mano. El agujero era laberíntico, pero su instinto y sangre fría lo llevaban por el lugar correcto. El hielo adornaba las paredes, goteando un poco de agua en el absoluto silencio. Fueron décadas y décadas de búsqueda, hasta que al fin dió con el ubicamiento adecuado. Sabía que allí estaba el artefacto que haría temblar al Universo entero. Todo ser viviente se arrodillaría ante sus piés, sumegería al infinito en la oscuridad eterna, mientras la energía de la luz llegará macábramente a su poder.

El Universo está hecho de leyendas, historias perdidas en el tiempo. Algunas olvidadas, otras recordadas por siempre. Desde su juventud escuchó cuentos fantásticos, relatos increíbles que desafiaban incluso la realidad de su propio mundo. Nunca creyó esas estúpidas historias, pero dos de ellas siempre se mantendrán su mente. La primera: el Legendario Súper Saiyajin, un mítico guerrero que supera cualquier límite que parezca inalcanzable. Aquel héroe destinado a derrocar su imperio, pero esto le parecía una estupidez de las más grandes, porque su gobierno era inderrocable. El único que le temía a esa tonta leyenda era su hijo Freezer, quien en años anteriores trabajó con esa asquerosa raza, motivo por el cual destruyó su planeta temiendo que el Súper Saiyajin naciera.

Pero en la segunda leyenda él si creía firmemente: Se trata de la leyenda del _Shinai _, un artefacto legendario creado por los mismísimos dioses. Este cuento fantástico ha sido motivo de su oscura obsesión. Su ancestro, el Emperador Chillied, también lo buscó por muchos años, lamentablemente sin encontrarlo jamás. Sus hijos lo cuestionaban por su estúpida creencia, pero aún así el Rey del Frío seguía creyendo ciegamente en esa historia. Esta apocalíptica máquina también era conocida como el Devorador de energía Estelar, ni falta decir lo que es capaz de hacer, o lo que es capaz de destruir.

A pesar de esto, su ilusión todavía no pasaba de ser eso: un sueño. Recientemente recibió información confiable sobre que se encontraba en ese planeta, ahora sus dudas quedarán resueltas. El Shinai tenía que estar allí, y cuando una luz resplandeciente brilló desde el fondo de la cueva, el corazón helado del Rey del Frío comenzó al latir con rapidez.

— ¡Finalmente! — Exclamó con emoción. Se rió con maldad, mientras se acercaba hacia lo que parecía un estante de piedra.

El ceño del changlong se frunció, con desconfianza se acercó cada vez más al misterioso lugar. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura, sobre el estante yacía una pequeña esfera brillante, esto hizo que se confundiera. Los soldados observaban de igual forma, hasta que el Rey del Frío escuchó que del objeto provenían susurros. Debido a esto, se llevó la esfera a la oreja, intentando oír esas extrañas palabras.

— _No está aquí, busca en otro sitio... imbécil — _Expresaron las voces, provocando el enojo del emperador galáctico.

— ¡Miserables! ¡Mentirosos de mierda! — Exclamó colérico arrojando el objeto a la pared, donde se hace mil pedazos.

Se sentía humillado, otro rotundo fracaso. Confió ciegamente en las palabras de sus colegas, resultando que estos le mintieron para su beneficio. El Rey del Frío sonrió sádicamente, esos pobres diablos creen que se han librado de su poder; sin embargo, están muy equivocados. Cada vez más, el Shinai parece un sueño inalcanzable, pero la esperanza de encontrarlo aún se mantendrá firme, mientras que los días de sus supuestos amigos ya están contados.

— _Cold, Cold... ¿me escuchas? — _Preguntó alguien comunicándose por el rastreador.

— ¿Qué quieres, Tamashi? — Respondió con otra interrogante.

— _¿Hallaste el Shinai? — _Volvió a preguntar.

— No — Contestó con un gruñido — ¡Esos malditos se burlaron de mí!

— _Lo ves, te dije que no lo encontrarías — _Añadió riéndose — _Ya deja de creer en esa tonta leyenda._

— El Shinai existe, estoy convencido de ello — Comentó seriamente — No importa cuantos planetas tenga que destruir, no importa cuanto tenga que viajar, lo encontraré cueste lo que me cueste.

— _Está bien, sigue con esa búsqueda sin sentido — _Aceptó — _Pero no te contacté para hablar de tonterías, tienes que volver a la nave en este preciso instante._

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo? — Interrogó curioso.

— _Recibimos una noticia del planeta Freezer 79, y no te agradará — _Explicó con un tono de voz preocupado.

— ¡No me digas que Freezer y Cooler iniciaron otra batalla por sus dominios! — Exclamó con asquedad.

— _Ojalá fuera eso"— _Añadió — _Cold, Freezer murió._

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

**(…)**

_Días antes, en el planeta Namekuseí..._

Un calor abrazor consumía lentamente aquel moribundo planeta. La oscuridad cubría el cielo incumplido que anteriormente estuvo coloreado por un hermoso verde claro. Tormentas eléctricas y polvorientas, lluvia ácida, huracanes, tornados; la naturaleza se encontaba totalmente descontrolada. Decenas y decenas de columnas de lava se alzaban a alturas inapreciables. Era difícil creer que ese planeta condenado a la destrucción, antes estuvo repleto de vida. Sus hermoso valles, lagos, fauna; todo eso quedó en el profundo olvido.

Y todo por culpa de una sangrienta batalla, una pelea por la custodia de las codiciadas esferas del dragón. Pero el sacrificio de tantas vidas fué en vano, puesto que dichos objetos terminaron convertidos en simples piedras inservibles. A pesar de esto, todo este conjunto de factores se unieron para hacer realidad dos históricos acontecimientos: El nacimiento del Legendario Súper Saiyajin y la derrota del tirano más temible del Universo.

Ese día era increíblemente glorioso, el Universo al fin se libraba de tan terrible dictador, gracias al guerrero más poderoso que ha podido existir: Son Goku. Se derramó mucha sangre, pero todo en honor a la justicia. Lamentablemente, los minutos del Guerrero Legendario estaban contados, mientra este volaba a toda velocidad rumbo a su última esperanza: la nave de su enemigo.

Goku mueve ligeramente las cejas al divisar la nave de Freezer. Rápidamente aterriza y se introduce en ella, corriendo desesperado, a la vez que Namekuseí se despedazaba pieza por pieza.

— _Tengo que llegar a tiempo — _Pensaba el saiyajin mientras corría. Llegó hasta una puerta. Presionó el botón para abrirla, pero se decepcionó al ver que en su interior solo se encontraban un montón de cajas metálicas — _¡Aquí no es! _— Se maldijo a si mismo volviendo a correr — _¿En donde está la máquina principal?_

Su corazón latía con gran rapidez, cada segundo que perdía reducía notablemente su oportunidad de vivir. Goku continuó corriendo, abrió otra puerta pero nuevamente se encontró con el lugar equivocado. Por fin llegó hasta una más grande, como tenía prisa la mando a volar con su ki. Entró en la máquina principal, y de inmediato presionó unos botones para encender el sistema.

— Muy bien, esta máquina se parece mucho a la de mi nave pero... ¿dónde está el botón? — Se preguntó mirando hacia todos lados — ¡Es este! — Exclamó presionándolo. El sonido de arranque de la nave comenzó a escucharse, dándole esperanzas al guerrero — ¡Vamos! ¡Funciona por favor! — Suplicó Goku; sin embargo, el sonido dejó de escucharse y la nave no hizo nada — ¿Qué pasa? — Interrogó exaltado, sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad — ¡No puede ser! ¡Funciona! — Exclamó presionando el botón una y otra vez con violencia, pero nada, el sistema no respondía ya que la nave se encontraba dañada.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la nave, el planeta se desmoranaba. Rayos de electricidad se precipitaban desde el cielo. Explosiones de lava se desplazaban por todo el panorama. Rocas se elevaban hacia los cielos, mientras que desde el espacio se podía observar como Namekuseí era rodeado por un resplandor rojo, el final había llegado. Una explosión en el cielo provocó una onda expansiva que inclinó la nave, obligando a Goku hacerse para adelante.

— ¡Funciona, por favor funciona! — Continuó suplicando sin dejar de presionar el botón, lamentablemente no había nada que pudiera hacer. La nave se inclinó aún más, provocando que el saiyajin se golpeara fuertemente contra la pared.

Una grieta se abría cada vez más debajo de la nave, la cual se encontraba a punto de caer. Esto volvió a inclinarla, por esto, Goku luchaba por escalar y no caer también. Finalmente, el risco no aguantó más, el artefacto gigante se precipita hacia abajo. Goku, quien apenas pudo salir, miró hacia atrás observando como la nave caía a un lago de lava provocando que este líquido explotara elevándose. Goku logró salir del precipicio viendo impotente como una enorme columna de lava chorreaba hacia arriba.

Todo está perdido.

Ya no hay esperanza.

Su destino...

Es morir.

Lo intentó todo, todo por poder escapar de ese maldito infierno, pero el destino le ha hecho una mala jugada. No hay nave en la cual poder escapar, él no puede respirar en el espacio exterior. Este es el final, era lo único que pensaba el Súper Saiyajin Goku. Que lástima, solo pudo disfrutar la gloria de haber derrotado a Freezer por unos cuantos minutos. Morirá siendo el ser más poderoso del Universo, su poder desperdiciado en la horrenda explosión de un desconocido planeta, tan alejado de casa, tan lejos de su familia, de sus amigos, de sus maestros. En lo único que pensaba era en su hijo y su esposa, ellos sufrirán mucho al ya no tenerlo a su lado. Sin poder evitarlo, aquel guerrero que casi nunca derramaba una lágrima, cerró los ojos iniciando un silencioso llanto.

— _Va a explotar, Namekuseí va a explotar._

Toda su vida surcaba en su mente. Aquella esfera azul, le parecía tan hermosa esa imagen, una simple ilusión en sus pensamientos. ¡Carajo, no era justo! ¿Por qué morir tan alejado de su planeta, de su hogar, el sitio que le dió tantas cosas maravillosas? Eso era lo que más ira le causaba, el desaparecer solitariamente en un mundo vacío. Al menos moría con la satisfacción de haber vengado la muerte de todos sus amigos, muy pronto se reuniría con ellos. Pero él quería seguir viviendo, regresar victorioso a su planeta, reunirse con su hijo, su querido Gohan, con su amada Milk. Nunca les dió el amor que ellos se merecían, ahora lo daría todo, todo por volverlos a ver. No quería abandonarlos, deseaba con toda el alma abrazarlos, decirles lo mucho que los apreciaba, lo mucho que los amaba. Anhelaba respirar ese agradable olor que otorgaba la Montaña Paoz, su eterno hogar, donde compartió hermosos momentos con su familia. Ellos, ellos son la razón de su existir, un existir que lamentablemente ha llegado a su fin... y esta vez para siempre.

— ¡Noooooooooooo! ¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Y entonces dejó salir todo su dolor en un espectacular grito lleno de impotencia, cólera y resignación.

Las columnas de lava se hicieron más intensas a su alrededor. La potencia de su grito hizo eco en todo el espacio exterior, tan fuerte era su dolor. Ya el planeta no aguantó más, una luz resplandeció en todo sus rincones, el final de todo ha llegado. El líquido viscoso e hirviente erupcionó desde la superficie, en un estallido que reventó los tímpanos del Legendario Súper Saiyajin. Este sintió como la lava descarnaba su piel, provocándole un dolor insoportable y que gritara de manera mucho más desgarradora.

— ¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Gritó con dolor. Fué lo último que se escuchó de Goku, antes de que su piel se derritiera por completo dejando ver su esqueleto, posteriormente sus huesos se desintegraron y desde el espacio se observó como Namekuseí estallaba en mil pedazos.

Son Goku ha muerto.

Ha dejado de existir el guerrero más poderoso del Universo, el único y verdadero Legendaro Súper Saiyajin.

Su nombre trascenderá generaciones, será recordado como un héroe, como un salvador.

Su historia fantástica se escuchará en todas las bocas de los habitantes del Universo.

Pero lo más importante, por siempre será recordado en la mente de esas personas que le amaron en vida.

**(…)**

Soledad, era lo único que sentía. El respirar el fresco y agradable aire de la Montaña Paoz no lo tranquilizaba, no traía paz a su corazón. Se encontraba de pié sobre una colina, con la mirada fija hacia el ocaso. Su expresión no decía nada, se encontraba totalmente inexpresivo, con el entrecejo fruncido. El canto de unas aves que sobrevolaban su hogar captó su atención, inesperadamente robándole una sonrisa.

Como vuelo el tiempo, ya había transcurrido un año desde la sangrienta batalla contra Freezer, donde sus amigos murieron, donde perdió lo que más quería en la vida: su padre. Gohan, a sus 7 años, lamentablemente le había tocado sufrir a muy temprana edad. El tiempo no podía regresarse, ahora tenía que ser fuerte y cuidar de su madre. Ahora él es el hombre de la casa, el camino será muy duro, pero tendrán que aprender a vivir sin Goku, por muy doloroso que esto resulte.

— Te extraño papá — Vociferó el semisaiyajin. Una lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo y bajó por sus mejillas.

— ¡Gohan, la cena está lista! — Se escuchó el llamado de su madre.

— ¡Ya voy mamá! — Respondió sonriente, se estaba muriendo de hambre, por lo que dió un salto y marchó a su casa.

La vida sigue, ese pensamiento lo tenía muy en claro desde que regresó a la Tierra. A pesar de esto, un resentimiento aún permanecía en su corazón, un odio inevitable hacia cierta mujer de cabellos azules.

— _¡No hay tiempo Gohan, debemos partir!_

— _¡Por favor Bulma, te ruego que esperes, no podemos abandonar a mi papá!_

— _¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡El planeta se está despedazando! ¡Si no nos vamos en este preciso momento quedaremos atrapados!_

Sentía tanta rabia para con ella, ya que si no hubiera presionado ese botón antes de tiempo tal vez su Goku lograría escapar junto con ellos. No tuvo más remedio que ver impotente como se alejaban de Namekuseí, mientras llorando una y otra vez llamaba a su padre. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, solo seguir con su vida como se lo planteó desde un principio.

Pero Gohan ni siquiera imaginaba que al conocer una pequeña niña llamada Lime, su vida dará un vuelco de manera espantosa...


	2. Miedo a la oscuridad

Muy buenas noches mis queridos lectores, después de tanto tiempo he regresado con esta historia. Quiero pedirles sinceras disculpas por haber tardado tanto, se que tal vez los decepcioné un poquito, por eso no me considero uno de los mejores. Publiqué esta historia el 24 de diciembre de 2014, estaba completamente seguro de que podría manejar dos fics al mismo tiempo, pero veo que me equivoqué nuevamente. Pasaron muchas cosas luego y pues no pude seguir con esta historia, incluso pensé en no continuar la otra, pero afortunadamente pude hacerlo y ese fanfic ya está finalizado :)

Hoy, 7 de septiembre de 2015, mi segundo fic largo inicia su curso normal. Agradezco muchos sus comentarios positivos, y les pido perdón por la endemoniada tardanza. De ahora en adelante espero actualizar más seguido, aunque tardaré un poquito más debido a los estudios en la Universidad. Claro, la espera no será taaaaaaaaaaan larga jajajajaja, pero una historia como esta, que estará más complicada que ECDGL... pues necesito de tiempo para pensar las cosas. Este fic será muy distinto, ya lo dije en el capítulo anterior, muy, muy difícil XD.

Pero bueno, poco a poco las cosas irán tomando su curso. Antes que nada quisiera decirles que en los primeros episodios habrán algunos flashbacks de los acontecimientos en la batalla en Namekuseí, ya que como ustedes saben, ocurrieron cosas distintas a lo que vimos en el anime. Un ejemplo de ello, es que Freezer murió en manos de Goku y no sobrevivió como en la serie.

Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo, que lo disfruten:

**Capítulo 2: **Miedo a la oscuridad.

Tranquilidad, paz, silencio; no había un alma. Ni los cantos de las aves, ni el rugir de las bestias, solo el silecio... Oh, el silencio, shhh... no hables, quédate mudo, pues el espectro de la oscuridad... acecha detrás de tí.

¿Detrás?

Osea... ¿en mi espalda?

Pero no voltees, no, no lo hagas. El rostro deforme de la muerte es mucho para tus ojos. Quizás no lo soporten, quizás deseés con toda el alma extirparlos con una aguja. Pero tal vez no tienes la valentía para hacerlo, el dolor tentaría por enloquecerte, y la sangre... Oh, tan pura y roja, los demonios de corazón helado no dudarían ni un segundo en beberla.

Un trago.

Dos tragos.

_**Te arrancaré las entrañas para beber un poco más... tan solo déjame... no va a dolerte...**_

_¡No, aléjate de mí!_

_**Ven a mí...**_

_¡No, no, no! ¡No puedo ver! ¡No puedo ver!_

_**Yo te guiaré...**_

_Es la oscuridad, está en todos lados... ¡Ayúdenme, auxilio!_

_**Aunque lo intentes... no podrás escapar.**_

_¿Qué es ese sonido? ¿Qué son esos gritos?_

_**Es la muerte, son sus miembros cayendo al suelo, muertos en pedazos. Sus tripas en todos lados... muy pronto tú estarás igual... ven a mí... ven a mí...**_

_¡No! ¡Nooooooooooooooo!_

_**¿Te duele?**_

_¡Ya no más por favor!_

_**Pues es solo el comienzo, prepárate... para conocer el infierno.**_

— Hmp, estúpidas novelas de terror — Expresó una voz con cierto disgusto. Una mano de aspecto femenino se posó sobre las páginas de un libro, para luego cerrarlo mostrando una portada de aspecto tétrico.

La joven y hermosa lectora se levantó de su asiento. Aburrida y un poco cansada, colocó el libro en el lugar que le correspondía: la enorme y variada librería que en su vida había logrado, coleccionando libros de todos los temas, aunque la mayoría de ellos se centraban en la ciencia, la tecnología y las artes. De vez en cuando compraba algunos dirigidos hacia el entretenimiento, por eso le sorprendió bastante cuando, perdido entre los muchos libros que allí reposaban, encontró una novela de terror cuyo título rezaba "Los demonios de la oscuridad".

Esto la contrarió un poco, no recordaba haber comprado aquel libro. Se preguntaba si su padre lo había hecho, pero esto resultaba un poco imposible, al hombre de bigote y cabello canoso no le interesaban en lo más mínimo las novelas de este tipo. ¿Sería su madre? La idea también le resultaba un poco desquiciada, pero en fin, darle muchas vuelta a eso terminaría por ser una pérdida de tiempo.

Pero... misteriosamente dicha lectura había logrado atraparla un poco. Sintió un poco de escalofríos al darse cuenta de que el ambiente que le rodeaba lucía un poco lúgubre. ¿Por qué era esto? Ya se estaba haciendo ideas estúpidas en la cabeza, solo que... aquella soledad... aquel misterioso vacío...

La penumbra, era eso. Se molestó un poco al enterarse de que la luz en la biblioteca no servía, su padre era un poco descuidado en aquel aspecto. Era de entenderse de que prefería ocuparse en el diseño de nuevos artefactos, pero tampoco era para abandonar lugares tan interesantes como ese.

La mujer suspira resignada. Se dió cuenta de que estuvo un par de minutos parada frente a la salida, no cabía duda de que el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, para ella solo habían sido segundos. Se rió ante aquello, y dándole una última mirada al lugar... se dispuso a regresar a la sala.

— Ay, tengo tantos libros y no los leo todos — Se digo subiendo unas escaleras, pues tal parecía que la biblioteca era el lugar más bajo de toda la casa. Menuda estupidez, el sitio que debía cumplir aquellas características era el sótano, pensó — Le regalaré unos a Gohan, aunque... no estoy segura si los acepte — Finalizó con algo de desánimo.

Saliendo a través de una puerta, observó con mucho alivio como la luz volvía a penetrar por sus retinas. Se encontraba de nuevo en la sala. Sin pensar en que más hacer, no tuvo otro remedio que sentarse en uno de los muchos muebles. Recostó su cabeza adornada de cabellos azules en el espaldar, mirando con algo de aburrimiento el techo. Al respirar profundamente sintió el brazo de morfeo venir a estrechar los suyos, pero se dió cuenta de la presencia de alguien, por lo que abre los ojos con brusquedad.

— Papá, me asustaste — Añadió con el corazón un poco acelerado, su progenitor la había tomado por sorpresa.

— Discúlpame Bulma — El hombre se disculpa con una sonrisa, tal parece que su hija se encontraba cansada.

— Oye papá... ¿tú compraste una novela de terror? — Le preguntó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

— Eh... sí hija — Se rió un tanto apenado.

— Umm... no sabía que te gustaba ese género — Continuó con desconfianza, pero su duda solo fue respondida por la risa de su padre. Sintiéndose aludida, la peliazul se levanta del mueble — Voy a recostarme un poco, parece extraño, pero estoy cansada de hacer nada, hoy fue un día aburrido.

De su boca salió un bostezo que expresaba el sueño y aburrimiento que estaba experimentando. Según su reloj ya casi eran las 7 de la noche, un poco temprano, pero no veía razón para continuar fuera de la cama si no tenía nada que hacer. Subió las escaleras con mucha lentitud, mostrando cierta flojera en su andar, lo único que deseaba era colocar la cabeza en la almohada, su vida se había vuelto tan aburrida y monótona luego de la batalla en Namekuseí... que lo único que disfrustaba en verdad, era poder cerrar los ojos y sumergirse en lo profundo de su subconsciente.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, mostrando de nuevo esa oscuridad que odiaba con todas las fuerzas de su ser.

¿Pero por qué la odiaba?

Ni ella misma entendía la razón. Antes, aquello no le afectaba para nada. Se preguntaba si ella era la única que experimentaba ese extraño miedo por la negrura de la penumbra, pero lo que no sabía es que alguien más... estaba pasando por lo mismo.

Deseosa de ver otra vez luz ante sus ojos, buscó con desesperación el interruptor que encendía la bombilla. Al encontrarlo da un suspiro de alivio, más fue su sorpresa cuando al presionarlo, la oscuridad que entristecía su corazón aún seguía presente.

— ¡¿Pero qué coño...?! — Exclamó con sorpresa, miedo y enfado, por lo que apretando los dientes y mostrando enojo, voltea intentando hacer contacto visual con su padre — ¡Papá! — Grito furiosa.

— ¿Qué sucede hija? ¿Por qué gritas así? — Interrogó el Dr. Briefs desde abajo.

— ¡¿Se puede saber por qué casi todas las bombillas están dañadas?! — Respondió con otro cuestionamiento, no quería entrar así a su cuarto, no, no quería hacerlo... algo muy en su interior se lo impedía.

— Lo siento Bulma, luego del apagón de la semana pasada el sistema eléctrico ha estado fallando, pero no te preocupes, mañana coloco una nueva — Respondió comenzando a alejarse. Bulma bufó aún más molesta, ese día parecía que todo estaba en su contra, a pesar de no haber hecho casi nada lo catalogaba como uno de los peores, esa extraña sensación que sentía no le gustaba para nada. Se sentía sola, muy sola, y ella sabía por qué.

— Ash... y ni siquiera se preocupa por colocarla ahora, ni modo, tendré que hacerlo yo misma — Al decir esto, se aleja de la habitación con intenciones de buscar una bombilla que estuviera en buenas condiciones.

Pero adentro del cuarto, muy adentro, un pequeño objeto era iluminado por un tenue rayo de luz que penetraba desde una rendija. Aunque la iluminación era extremadamente opaca, al menos podía notarse que dicho objeto era una fotografía, y en cuya superficie se encontraba la imagen de hombre con cicatrices, al lado de una frase que decía: _Un deseo que no se cumplió._

**(...)**

Al compás del baile de una pequeña mano, un lápiz se movía lentamente, dibujando con su grafito de color gris, varias letras esbeltas sobre una hoja de papel. No se detenía, continuaba escribiendo con la profunda y agradable inspiración que en esos momentos sentía en el corazón. Murmurando algunas palabras difícil de entender, repasaba en su mente lo poco que recordaba de la tarea asignada.

Disfrutaba de aquello, le ayudaba a mantenerse ocupado la mayor parte del día. Siguió con su oficio hasta haberlo terminado en su totalidad, por lo que con una sonrisa inocente, suspira aliviado limpiándose un poco de sudor que chorreba por su frente. Parecía extraño, pero estudiar resultaba ser más cansado que correr por los campos, no cabía lugar a dudas. Aunque para un niño tan aplicado como él aquello no era tan complicado, era inevitable no cansarse de tanto jaleo, necesitaba un respiro, entonces observó la ventana en frente de sus ojos, viendo que la noche ya estaba cayendo... para su mala suerte.

Así fue como resignado dejó salir un largo bostezo, para luego colocar sus dos manos por detrás de la cabeza y comenzar a meserse sobre la silla en que se encontraba sentado. Mostrando una media sonrisa, el joven cerró sus ojos azabaches con mucha lentitud, después de tanta dedicación ese día, intentaría dormir un poco antes de la cena.

Toda la habitación se encontraba coloreada por el bello resplandor del atardecer. Acompañada del fresco soplido del viento que movía las cortinas en la ventana, brindándole a su residente una maravillosa sensación de paz. Fue así como este dejó que la fantasía del mundo de los sueños le consumiera.

Poco a poco permitió que sus sentidos fueran abandonándole, mientras tarareaba una linda canción infantil. Dejó de sentir el viento a su alrededor, su sonido, su tacto al hacer contacto con la piel. Vencido por el cansancio, aquella melodía no se escuchó más y como una pluma comenzó deslizarse por las altas nubes. Se había dormido, a la vez que sol terminaba de ocultarse por detrás de las montañas.

Y así se mantuvo, aislado de los acontecimientos que le rodeaban. Producto del viento, el lápiz que yacía en la mesa se precipitó hacia el suelo, cuando en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse. Era una mujer de cabellos negros quien entró en el aposento de su hijo, llevando en sus manos una bandeja con una bebida, pero al ver que se encontraba dormido... se le acercó con cautela.

Colocó la bandeja encima de la mesa, y solamente se quedó ahí, viendo el rostro durmiente de su adorado primogénito. Se veía tan dulce, inocente, tan pacífico. Mostró una ternura en su expresión que solo una madre podía otorgarle, entonces acercando lentamente la mano, sobó los cabellos negros que constituían esa larga melena. Lo hizo con mucha delicadeza, no quería despertarlo, todo indicaba que se había esforzado mucho ese día.

— _Terminó la tarea, es tan aplicado... es mi sueño y esperanza, es lo mejor que tengo en la vida — _Pensó con una sonrisa — Mi Gohan... mi pequeño — Tanto amor se sentía en esas palabras, en un susurro lleno de ternura. Se le acercó lentamente para plantarle un dulce beso en la mejilla. Luego de eso, vió como las páginas de la libreta que pertenecía a su hijo se movían bruscamente.

De inmediato cierra la ventana, por lo que aquel alboroto de papel detiene su danza. La mujer toma la libreta con sus blancas manos y la coloca donde se encontraban los libros, ya había sido suficiente por hoy, Gohan se merecía un buen descanso y como premio... al día siguiente le dejería jugar en los campos.

A pesar de ser una madre muy exigente, ella después de todo era bondadosa. Además, no tenía que estar mandando a cada rato a su hijo, él mismo se ponía al corriente la mayoría de las veces. Esa era su pasión, su hobby, y la verdad estaba muy orgullosa de ello. No quería inscribirlo en una escuela como los demás niños, aunque... sabía que él merecía convivir con otros de su edad. De hecho, se lo dijo una vez... pero lo sorprendente fue la respuesta del pelinegro.

No quizo, prefirió seguir educándose mediante una enseñanza casera. Después de todo esto le favorecía a los dos. Al tenerlo en casa, podía vigilarlo las 24 horas, todo el tiempo estaba pendiente de que estuviera bien. Era mejor que las cosas continuaran así hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para entrar a una preparatoria. Sí, eso era lo más adecuado.

— ¡Milk! — Gritó alguien desde afuera.

La mujer sonríe. Dejó el vasó con jugo encima de la mesa, sabía que al despertar él se lo tomaría. Pasó por la puerta, pero se detuvo al instante, mostrando una pose pensativa. En esos momentos se dispondría a preparar uno de los platillos favoritos de su hijo, por lo que seguramente se sentiría muy feliz luego de despertar. Al llegar a esta conclusión, apagó la luz de la habitación para que continuara durmiendo en total armonía. Acto seguido, cerró la puerta y bajó por las escaleras.

Y la noche ya había caído, otro día más del año 767, casi cinco ya habían transcurrido luego de la tragedia ocurrida en Namekuseí. A una lentitud que parecía no acelerarse, sumergiendo la vida de los Son en una triste soledad, quienes cada segundo de su existir sentían la ausencia de ese hombre que tanta falta les hacía.

Milk, viuda de los Son; esa era el nombre que desde hace mucho le tocaba llevar. Tan joven y hermosa se veía en el espejo, pero se le resultaba muy difícil de pensar el casarse de nuevo. No, de ninguna manera iba a hacerlo, no quería volver a pasar por las mismas circunstancias. Se dedicaría a criar a su hijo como un buen hombre... y solo eso; además, para ella y Gohan no era correcto que otro individuo suplantara a Goku, tal vez en otras familias eso sucede con frecuencia, pero en su casa... es diferente.

— Hola papá — Saludó terminando de bajar, viendo como su padre se encontraba en el comedor llevando consigo una gran bolsa llena de comida.

— Hija, ¿cómo estás? — Preguntó, su hija se encontraba sorprendida por todas las cosas que había traído — Fuí a comprar algunos víveres, espero sea suficiente para la semana — El hombre de aspecto corpulento colocó la bolsa en la mesa, limpiándose la frente con un pañuelo, y totalmente cansado se sienta en una silla.

— Papá, no te hubieras molestado — Dijo un poco apenada — Pero de todas formas... muchas gracias.

— ¿Y mi lindo nieto? — Preguntó por el niño, aunque lo hizo en voz alta.

— Shhh... está arriba — Lo detuvo en un susurro — No hables muy fuerte, se encuentra dormido, voy a preparar la cena y luego lo despertamos — Añadió marchando hacia la cocina.

Y ante el rostro sonriente de su padre, la mujer se dispuso a preparar los alimentos. El otro solo se quedó allí, viendo los diversos vívires que por cariño le había traído a su hija. No podía abandonarlos, ahora más que nada necesitaban de su ayuda. Sabía que el dinero no duraría para siempre, aque algún se extinguiría, pero por lo menos alcanzará para un buen tiempo, estaba seguro de que en esas instancias su nieto ya sería un hombre adulto, con un buen trabajo, y podría mantener a su madre... que más que eso, era mucho amor lo que necesitaba.

Él estaría ahí, sin lugar a dudas, y al igual que Gohan... se encargaría de hacer a su hija... una mujer feliz.

Pero él ignoraba que Milk muy por dentro, se sentía infinitamente triste. Por fuera mostraba una sonrisa, solo que en su interior, la soledad y ausencia de su esposo le agobiaban. Prueba clara de esto era la expresión que llevaba en su rostro mientras preparaba la cena, muy diferente a la anterior. Se trataba del reflejo de su melancolía, pero no quería mostrarse así ante su padre, por lo que tomando un cuchillo entre sus manos... comenzó a cortar en pequeños trozos las verduras y demás alimentos a ser consumidos.

Y así los minutos siguieron pasando, mientras una frase llena de sentimiento, fue pronunciada en los pensamientos de Ox Satán.

— _Goku... ¿Por qué no regresaste? ¿Por qué tuviste que morir?_

**(...)**

Se encontraba sentado en su trono, mirando con sus ojos rojos el ambiente oscuro y deprimente que le rodeaba. Lo hacía a través de un vidrio, cuya superficie era humedecida por gotas de lluvia helada. Los rayos de electricidad caían desde las nubes, mostrando así los gritos de aquella naturaleza descontrolada que constituía al planeta Changlong.

Tanta seriedad se reflejaba en su expresión. Era miedo e inferioridad lo que tal gesto transmitía a cualquiera que lo contemplara. Quienes tenían la desdicha de experimentar estos horribles temores eran los muchos soldados que le servían. Parados rectos y firmes, tratando de no demostrar ni el más mínimo rastro de cobardía, pero era todo lo contrario. El sudor que bajaba por sus rostros era prueba clara de ello, se encontraban totalmente aterrados, pues sabían que ese día su majestad se encontraba de mal humor.

Y este esbosa una media sonrisa al escuchar como los truenos y espectaculares relámpagos resplandecían ante sus ojos. Oh, aquella majestuosidad era un verdadero deleites para sus pupilas oculares. Disfrutando de la hermosa vista, acercó hasta su boca el frágil cristal de una pequeña copa, permitiendo que por su garganta atravesara el chorro de una bebida un tanto ácida... pero muy deliciosa para su gusto.

Y mientras continuaba bebiendo, parte de aquel líquido comenzaba a derramarse por su barbilla. Rojo puro era su color, pero no se trataba de algún tipo de vino o cualquier otra bebida parecida. No, no era más que sangre, así es, sangre que antes corrió por las venas de una las tantas víctimas que pasaron por sus manos.

Es que para los demonios del frío... beber sangre era uno de sus más oscuros placeres. Encontraban a ese sabor a gloria como una de las cosas más deliciosas del Universo. Como dicho líquido era tibio por naturaleza, preferían consumirlo bien frío, ya que adquiría una sensación aún más tentadora. Disfrutando de los últimos tragos, dejó que la copa cayera al suelo, quebrándose en pedazos al instante, a la vez que su larga cola golpeaba levemente la silla en que reposaba.

¡Truenos!

¡Relámpagos!

¡Rayos de electricidad!

Iluminando de manera espléndia... la oscuridad que consumía al planeta. Pero esto no le disgustaba, la profundidad de las tinieblas era una de las cosas que más adoraba el Rey del Frío. Podía parecer algo muy sencillo, pero sentarse ahí, admirar el paisaje de su planeta, era para él algo muy necesario antes de una misión importante. Le transmitía la inspiración necesaria a su corazón helado, ya que estar allí... se trataba del símbolo de la grandeza que poseía. Él, King Cold, emperador Universal, el ser más poderoso que existe. Líder entre los líderes, no había nadie que fuera superior a él... ¡Nadie!

Por encima de esto, resultaba realmente estúpido pensar que alguien haya asesinado a su hijo. Lamentablemente así fue, no entendía como uno de los miembros de su familia fue derrotado. Aquello no tenía sentido, por tres años trató de buscar una respuesta para esto pero siempre terminó por estrellarse contra un muro. No alcanzaba a imaginar que diablos había ocurrido en Namekuseí a finales del año 762, el hecho es que nadie pudo haber sobrevivido a la catástrofe ocurrida en ese lugar, ya que según informaciones del planeta Freezer 79, ninguna nave salió de allí.

Cada vez que sentaba en ese lugar no hacía más que pensar en eso, se ponía de muy mal humor cada vez que sucedía. Recordaba aquel fatídico día como una de las peores deshonras en la historia de su familia. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera ningún indicio del asesino de su su hijo? Según otras informaciones, antes de la destrucción de Namekuseí, el planeta Freezer 79 recibió una señal. Supuestamente alguien se encontraba luchando contra él, una persona que poseía su misma fuerza... el individuo que lo derrotó.

— ¡Maldición! — Golpeando con violencia el panel de comunicaciones, el Rey del Frío exclama enojado. Los soldados que se encontraban atrás mostraron una expresión de miedo, sintiendo como un escalofrío les recorría la espina.

Todo estaba saliendo mal, luego de la repentina muerte de Freezer, su afanada búsqueda tuvo que posponerse. Peor era saber que fue tratado como estúpido, se atrevieron a verle la cara de idiota, y luego de eso... aquellos que creyó sus colegas escaparon sin dejar rastro alguno. Para terminar de estropearlo todo, su otro hijo no le escuchaba, ese misterioso odio que le tenía a su propio padre no era más que un estúpido capricho. Todo el tiempo le reclamaba por quedarse con los planetas que antes le pertenecían a Freezer. Pero King Cold no permitiría que cayeran en las manos de Cooler, sabía muy bien que estando con vida su hijo más joven no se llevaba para nada bien con el otro, esto trajo como resultado varios conflictos en la familia... el imperio casi se desmoronaba debido a este problema.

A pesar de las diferencias, a pesar del odio que Cooler sentía por su progenitor, ambos compartían una misma opinión: Era completamente necesario saber quien fue el miserable que se atrevió a derrotar a Freezer. Lo lamentable es que nadie sabía con exactitud que había sucedido, lo único que estaba claro es que el problema fue tan grande que las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu, el arma secreta de su hijo, tuvieron que posponer su viaje al planeta Yadorat para dirigirse a Namekuseí. Otra cosa increíble era saber que ellos mismos también sucumbieron en la feroz batalla que tuvo lugar allí.

¿Qué sucedió exactamente?

Deseaba con desesperación saberlo, pero tal vez... solo tal vez... había algo que podía ser la clave para resolver el enigma.

Alguien que fue uno de los mejores soldados de Freezer, cierta persona que dicho emperador cuidó desde que era un niño, ese individuo... también se encontraba en Namekuseí.

Vegeta Ouji, el príncipe de la extinguida raza saiyajin.

¿Acaso fue él quien derrotó a Freezer?

La idea le resultaba repugnante, totalmente imposible. Pero un rumor que había crecido desde hace meses comenzaba a hacerle creer en su veracidad. No le gustaba escucharlo, aquello era algo demasiado estúpido, pero si él creía firmemente en la leyenda de Shinai... ¿Tal vez dichas leyendas... son verdaderas?

— Hmp, el Legendario Súper Saiyajin... me cuesta trabajo creerlo — Expresó en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos.

Asi es, ese era el supuesto rumor. Después de todo, esta leyenda afirmaba que el único ser capaz de derrotar a un changlong era el Súper Saiyajin, el Guerrero Legendario. El único miembro de esa raza que quedaba con vida era Vegeta, entonces todo concordaba. No quería aceptarlo, pero tal vez fue él quien derrotó a Freezer, y este, al verse completamente vencido, no tuvo más remedio que destruir el planeta Namekuseí... donde ambos sucumbieron en la explosión.

No había conclusión que le pareciera más convincente, pero no podía ser otra cosa. Era una verdadera lástima que Vegeta muriera, pues si hubiera sido todo lo contrario, él mismo se encargaría de hacerlo pedazos. Lo haría sufrir, lo desmembraría pieza por pieza para hacerle sentir el más aterrador de los dolores, pero esto solo era una oscura fantasía. El asesino de Freezer... también se encontraba muerto.

Pero posiblemente Cooler tenía una opinión diferente, y esto lo ignoraba el Rey del Frío.

Rompiendo el silencio reinante de la habitación, la puerta mecánica que conducía a la salida comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Cold voltea a ver con seriedad, mientras que sus soldados ni siquiera se inmutan. Una luz comenzó a penetrar en todo el lugar, hasta que la silueta oscura de un extraño individuo se dejó mostrar. Con gran lentitud comenzó a caminar mientras que sus pasos hacían eco contra las paredes.

Este lucía una larga capa de color negro, al igual que su cabello. Era alto, con una musculatura considerable. El color de su piel era rojo, mientras que en su frente llevaba dos cuernos puntiagudos. Al estar completamente dentro de la habitación, se detuvo con firmeza, y haciendo su capa a un lado para que no le estorbara, se arrodilló frente a su jefe.

— Tamashi... — Comenzó a decir King Cold dejando de verlo — Espero me traigas buenas noticias.

— Te las traigo... Cold — Respondió esbosando una media sonrisa, provocando que el otro también lo hiciera.

— Entonces dime — Solicitó el changlong.

— Los encontramos, al parecer se trasladaron a un lejano planeta, en la región 102 - HZ — Dijo levantando un poco la mirada, esperando la reacción del emperador. Vió como este se levantaba rápidamente de su asiento, contemplando las gotas de lluvia que corrían por el vidrio.

— Perfecto, llegó la hora de que esos putos desgraciados paguen muy caro el haberme engañado — Al decir esto comienza a reírse desganadamente, tan solo imaginaba sus rostros al ver como después de todo no lograron escapar de sus garras — Preparen la nave, que los soldados se levanten en armas, la sangre correrá de nuevo en la región 102 - HZ.

Su sirviente asiente, para luego retirarse de la habitación, dejando al Rey del Frío frente a la ventana. Faltaba poco para que le explicaran la verdad sobre la leyenda del Shinai, y esta vez... no tendría consideración alguna con ellos.

**(...)**

Se sentía tan agradable, estar ahí, en paz. No escuchaba nada, y pues... no le interesaba hacerlo. El mundo de los sueños sin duda era una de las cosas más placenteras. No existían penas, ni preocupaciones, el estrés era algo improblable; sin embargo, el problema radicaba cuando esos hermosos sueños... se transformaban en horribles pesadillas.

Él caminaba, lentantemente, sin rumbo fijo.

Por los irreales paisajes de la Montaña Paoz... él se desplazaba.

Rodeado de árboles, de montes sin aparente fin alguno. Ni él mismo entendía a donde se dirigía, solo sabía que continuaría, que seguiría hasta perderse en el infinito.

A pesar de la soledad, de no tener a nadie haciéndole compañía, se sentía muy bien. La hermosa sonrisa en su rostro infantil lo probaba. Para reducir el dolor que experimentaba por la ausencia de su padre, no había nada mejor que tomarse un respiro en el ambiente tranquilo que su hogar le otorgaba.

Y lo mejor de todo, era el hermoso solo que brillaba en todo su esplendor. Amarillo era el color del cual se teñían las montañas, los árboles, y también los muchos lagos y arroyos de agua pura y cristalina.

Pero de pronto el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, las nubes estaban cubriéndolo. Esto provocó que se detuviera, mostrando una expresión de confusión. El viento empezó a soplar de manera muy, muy violenta, peor que un huracán. El niño se cubrió la cara sintiendo como su cuerpo era arrastrado, por lo que haciendo muchos esfuerzos por avanzar, continuó con su camino.

— _¡No lo permitiré! ¡No me detendré!_ — Exclamó con mucha firmeza.

De ninguna manera iba a rendirse, algo le impulsaba a continuar avanzando. Desafiando el poder de la naturaleza, a la vez que sus cabellos azabaches se movían alborotadamente, el valiente niño superó la furia del viento, logrando seguir caminando. Un paso, dos pasos, el camino parecía no tener fin, pero en ese instante, el ventarrón se detuvo.

Esto causó más confusión en él, pero más sería su trastorno cuando vió algo extraño en la lejanía. Abriendo los ojos con desmesura, corrió aceleradamente con una expresión de sorpresa, pero algo extraño sucedía, mientras más corría... aquella misteriosa silueta que yacía desplomada en el suelo parecía alejarse más.

Se estaba desesperando, no entendía que demonios estaba ocurriendo. Aceleró la carrera pero aún así no lograba llegar hasta su objetivo, por lo que totalmente cansado se dejó caer de rodillas, mientras jadeaba sin parar con la vista dirigida hacia al suelo. Tras recuperar el aliento, alzó la mirada, encontrándose con una inesperada sorpresa que lo abligó a hacerse para atrás por el susto.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Su corazón latía con rapidez, allí quedó paralizado al contemplar la imagen que yacía justo en frente de él. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, pero una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de inmediato. Entonces se acercó hasta el individuo que se encontraba tendido en el suelo, sin vestimenta alguna que cubriera su cuerpo.

— _Papá..._

Una increíble alegría comenzaba a abordar su ser, jamás creyó que vería el rostro de su progenitor nuevamente. Pero no comprendía que hacía en ese lugar, por qué se encontraba desnudo, con su miembro masculino a la vista de todo el que pasara por allí. El niño comenzó a moverlo con delicadeza intentando hacerlo reaccionar, pero tal parece que estaba dormido, con un rostro inexpresivo.

— _¡Papá! ¡Despierta por favor!_

Continuó suplicándole, deseoso de que abriera los ojos y le mostrara esa sonrisa tan sincera que le encantaba, pero el saiyajin no pretendía reaccionar, causando que su hijo comenzara a desesperarse. Este elevó el tono de su voz, tomando con brusqueda el cuerpo desnudo de su padre, moviéndolo de un lugar a otro. La felicidad que antes se reflejaba en su cara desapareció en un instante, dando paso a una expresión de mucha angustia. Sin poder evitarlo, el joven de 10 años de edad empezó a llorar, sin hayar otro consuelo más que abrazar el cuerpo de esa persona que tanta falta le hacía.

Y entre llanto y llanto, el ambiente a su alrededor cada vez se hacía más escalofriante. El viento comenzó a soplar fuerte de nuevo, causando que las hojas secas de los árboles volaran de un lugar a otro. Gohan se quedó ahí, no quería soltarlo, pero de un momento a otro sintió algo verdaderamente extraño. La textura del cuerpo de su padre había cambiado, el calor que transmitía también, por lo que extrañado, el semisaiyajin se aleja un poco de él... mostrando una expresión de horror al instante.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Lanzó un grito lleno de terror, brincando de inmediato hacia atrás, pero tropezándose al instante. No deseando ver la horrible imagen que yacía frente a él, se llevó las manos al rostro, totalmente consumido por el miedo.

— _¡No, no, no, no!_ — Gritaba aterrado. Sin dudar se levantó del suelo y comenzó a correr, pero al voltear de nuevo hacia atrás, observó como los huesos que constituían al esqueleto de su padre se le venían encima, entonces, dejando salir otro grito lleno de angustia... cerró los ojos horrorizado.

Pero los abrió de inmediato, sin sentir nada, sin escuchar el más mínimo sonido. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba, se encontraba totalmente aterrado, solo que ese miedo aumentó al darse cuenta de que frente a él no había ningún rastro de luz. Intentó tocar algo con sus manos, sintiendo como un objeto tropezaba con ellas. Luego escuchó el sonido de dicho objeto chocando contra el suelo, tal parecía de que se trataba de un vaso.

La angustia estaba dominándole, quería salir de ese lugar rápido. Como se encontraba demasiado aturdido, intentó hacerse para atrás, pero al encontrarse sentado en una silla, no pudo evitar que esta se desplomara hacia el suelo, cayendo él de igual forma. Se quejó sintiendo un poco de dolor, pero no pretendía quedarse allí, por lo que viendo un diminuto resplandor que se escabullía por debajo de la puerta, se levantó del suelo deseando escapar de esa oscuridad que tanto le aterraba.

Era un horrible escalofrió el que le recorría la espina, no sabía porque sentía ese misterioso miedo hacia la oscuridad. El hecho es que cuando aquello sucedía se sentía encarcelado, sin lugar a donde ir. Aunque tan solo eran un par de metros, el camino hacia la puerta le pareció eterno. Por fin llegó hasta dicha salida, buscando la cerradura con desesperación. Al encontrarla no duda en abrirla rápidamente, sintiéndose aliviado cuando sus ojos azabaches contemplaron la luz de la sala.

Al cerrar la puerta con brusquedad, se recostó sobre ella jadeando con dificultad, para luego sentarse en el suelo. Supiró con demasiado alivio, parecía que hubiera salido del mismísimo infierno. Con un rostro serio observó el techo de su casa, intentando pasar el susto del que un par de minutos antes había sido víctima. Todo indicaba que se había quedado dormido, posiblemente su madre entró y al verlo así decidió apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta para que pudiera descansar tranquilo, sin saber que la oscuridad era un problema para él.

No quería decirle a ella que le temía al oscuro vacío, realmente no tenía caso. Entonces levantándose con decisión, marchó por las escaleras, sintiendo como el olor agradable de la cena se introducía por sus fosas nasales, tranquilizando de esta forma el trastorno por el que había pasado.

— ¡Abuelito! — Y al ver el rostro sonriente de su abuelo, no espero a arrojarse hacia sus brazos.

— Hola Gohan, ¿cómo está mi pequeño nieto, eh? — El hombre le preguntó restregando los cabellos sueves del niño, mientras este solo respondía con risas. Milk, quien se encontraba en la cocina, no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquel detalle tan tierno.

— Oh, ya despertaste hijo, justo a tiempo — Añadió la mujer volteando a verlo.

Ambos sabían a que se refería. Se encontraban hambrientos, y sin esperar mucho, toman asiento frente a la mesa mientras el ama de casa servía la comida recién hecha. Se veía realmente deliciosa para los ojos de ambos. El primero en comenzar fue Gohan, quien comía velozmente siendo observado por la mirada divertida de Ox Satan.

De tal palo... tal astilla.

O tal vez no... nadie lo sabía.

Pero realmente no querrían saberlo, por supuesto que no.

Solo que el destino opinaba algo diferente.

¿Un corazón puro... podría dividirse en dos?

La respuesta, no es tan simple como salta a la vista...


	3. Lágrimas de perdón

Hello a todos mis queridos lectores amantes del anime y el maravilloso mundo de Fanfiction :) Soy yo, su querido amigo VidelxGohan quien después de más de dos meses está de vuelta. Sí, lo sé, otra vez tardé jajaja. Ok ok no tanto como antes, pero de todas forma lo hice. Que excusa puedo darles… ay, no tengo ni idea XD. Mi vida ha sido una tormenta de acontecimientos. Ok exagero, pero si he estado ocupado (más que todo mentalmente), pensando y analizando tantas cosas que mejor ni les digo. El hecho es que no he tenido mucha inspiración y eso que tuve algunos problemas en la Universidad y tenía mucho tiempo para escribir, seré sincero con ustedes. Me disculpo con todos, seguramente me odian profundamente por tardar, que ni he vuelto a subir otra capítulo de mi otro fic a esta página, lo haré en los próximos días. Antes de leer quiero desearles una muy feliz navidad y próspero Año Nuevo 2016. Que todos sus deseos se cumplan y este año que comienza traiga muchas bendiciones para ustedes y sus familias. Yo espero seguir provocándoles infartos con las locuras que escribo jajajaja, nos leeremos en el 2016 sin inconvenientes. Ojalá y el capítulo sea de su agrado, regresaré en la próxima actualización que no se cuando diablos sea XD, solo espero que pronto y en fin… ¡A leer se ha dicho!

Ahhh rayos, ya se me olvidaba jajaja XD, los invito a echarle un ojo de nuevo al primer capítulo. Modifiqué algunas cosas relacionadas con las notas (más que todo los géneros) y el resto del episodio, aunque son muy pocas y no sé si se den cuenta.

**Capítulo 3****: **Lágrimas de perdón. 

Miles de soldados se desplazaban por un enorme pasillo de tamaño gigantezco, mientras densas luces de color rosa pálido alumbraban todo el lugar. Marchando a paso lento, se oía el sonido de sus piés en un compás bastante agradable. Pero eso era lo único bonito de una situación donde la sangre se derramaría en un tiempo aproximado. Los gritos de dolor pronto se escucharían, lo huesos crujirían… los débiles suplicarían piedad.

El agua se precipitaba desde el cielo en un torrente de lluvia helada, casi en el punto de congelación. Oscuridad y sombras acechaban como un demonio sanguinario en todos los rincones de la organización. Aquellos numerosos gladiadores, soldados, luchadores, de cualquier forma que pudiera llamárseles; ellos salían, cada uno vestido con armadura, casco, y en sus manos… el arma que se encargaría de derramar la sangre que su majestad proclamaba con lujuria.

Se detuvieron en un instante, aquella marcha diabólica sesó su escándolo. Todos formaron una enorme fila que se extendía por varios metros. El frío azotaba en esa noche marcada por una tormenta que no mostraba misericordia. Se oían los truenos, se veían rugir los rayos y relámpagos cual luz incandescente que cegaba las pupilas.

Al frente de todos reposaba tranquilamente una enorme nave con forma de cangrejo, esperando a ser tripulada para luego marchar velozmente hacia la región 102-HZ. Los solados, rectos y firmes, tan solo se disponían a observar a cierto individuo que se encontraba de primero en la fila. Este, luciendo una espléndida capa, esperaba ansiosamente la orden de su jefe. De su rostro no desaparecía una seriedad que lo caracterizaba como uno de los miembros más fieles del ejército de King Cold.

No por nada fue nombrado como comandante supremo, esto le otorgaba un puesto envidiable para cualquier soldado que ni en sueños podía anhelar algo de tal magnitud. Pero resulta que el tipo era fuerte, decidido, no dudaba en lo que hacía, y lo mejor de todo… no tenía piedad alguna con sus semejantes. Era sin duda la mano derecha del Emperador del Frío, su carta del triunfo, alguien con el que podía contar en cualquier momento, motivo por el cual… llegó a convertirse en el único miembro del ejército que se había ganado la confianza de su majestad.

Sus cabellos azabaches, tan negros como la oscuridad, chorreaban agua por todos lados, empapados en su totalidad al situarse a la merced de aquella tormenta de agua helada. Varios mechones se encontraban enredados en los dos cuernos que le sobresalían en la frente, por lo que suavemente, el comandante supremo los hizo a un lado… sonriendo de medio lado. No cabía lugar a dudas de que disfrutaría en grande, y todo por un simple capricho del Emperador.

La compuerta principal de la nave comenzó a abrirse, y de ella salió King Cold con los brazos cruzados, mostrando un mueca igual a la de su sirviente. Se situó al frente de este sin dejar de sonreír, sabían a la perfección de los acontecimientos que se avecinaban, así como también, el Rey del Frío estaba completamente seguro de que por fin encontraría la respuesta a sus más grandes incógnitas.

¿Existe el Shinai?

¿Qué clase de artefacto es?

¿Realmente es capaz de hacer lo que la leyenda presume?

_El brillo se extinguirá… y el Universo se plagará de una infinita oscuridad._

Polvo de estrellas, o la estrellas vueltas polvo… ¿Qué frase es la correcta?

— Es hora de irnos — Afirmó con una voz retumbante. El otro asintió volviendo a su seriedad característica — Tu irás en esta nave, yo iré más atrás en una un poco más pequeña — Le dijo apartándose de en frente, como para permitirle el paso. Este caminó lentamente dedicándole una mirada de reojo, para luego penetrar en el enorme artefacto espacial seguido por los muchos soldados. La nave ChangLong fue tripulada en su totalidad, el panel de control se encendió, cientos de dedos comenzaron a moverse rápidamente machacando botones a diestra y siniestra.

Tamashi, el comandante supremo, solo se dispuso a observar el ambiente de afuera, dejaría que los demás hicieran su trabajo. Poco tiempo después, el sistema de arranque comenzó a escucharse. Bastaron unos cuantos segundos para que la nave empezara a ascender, deslizándose por los aires. La velocidad hizo que muchos solados se estremecieran sintiendo que subían cada vez más, pero Tamashi permaneció inmutable, como si nada estuviera ocurriendo. Al abandonar la atmósfera del planeta ChangLong, esbosa una media sonrisa que reflejaba maldad, viendo con sus ojos grises la inmensidad del espacio exterior, dirigiéndose a un infortunado planeta que sería arropado por una lluvia de destrucción masiva.

**(…)**

El pequeño guerrero semisaiyajin se desplazaba por los campos, saltando de roca en roca, sintiendo como el viento rozaba con sus frágiles mejillas y sus cabellos azabaches se movían alborotadamente. En su rostro llevaba una sonrisa, un gesto de felicidad. Así es, se encontraba feliz, alegre y contento. Pero no era un regocijo que se dejaba salir en gritos y risas, al contrario, él yacía muy apacible.

Sin detenerse, disfrutaba de la reconfortante tranquilidad de su hogar. Al deslizarse por los aires en cada brinco sentía como todos los miembros de su cuerpo se relajaban. Aquel pasatiempo podría parecer muy aburrido para cualquier otro niño de su edad; es decir... ¿Qué chiste tenía brincar de un lado a otro en un lugar al medio de la nada?

Para Gohan no lo era, le ayudaba a despejar la mente luego de sus largas rutinas de estudio. Según le dijo su madre aquel día lo tendría libre, por lo que podía salir y jugar en los campos. Esto lo sorprendió un poco, tal parecía que su progreso como estudiante era muy bueno ya que raras veces, Milk le ofrecía premios.

Rondaban las diéz de la mañana en los hermosos montes de la Montaña Paoz. Gohan se detuvo por encima de una pequeña colina. De inmediato cierra los ojos, respira profundamente permitiendo que el aire fresco del ambiente penetrara por sus pulmones. Todos los días realizaba ese pequeño ejercicio, que consistía en juntas ambas manos como si a fuera rezar. Se lo había enseñado su padre, y también su maestro Piccolo. Según ellos, servía para tranquilizar el espíritu y meditar la mente. Era como volverse uno solo con la naturaleza. Escuchar el sonido del viento, el como los árboles se movían por este mismo efecto, tambaleándose de un lugar a otro como si estuvieran borrachos. También el canto de las aves. Gohan no sabía por qué, pero daba la impresión de que estos conversaban entre sí. De vez en cuando oía cosas extrañas, casi imperciptibles para el oído humano, comprendiendo que habían muchos misterios en la naturaleza que aún no entendía. Tal era su fusión con el ambiente que terminaba por olvidar en donde se encontraba, la percepción de lo real e imaginario se nublaba. Poco a poco, millones de presencias aparecían en su campo de detección. El pequeño niño quedaba fascinado por los incontables seres vivos que se desplazaban por el planeta Tierra, más aún por todo el Universo. Esto le preocupaba un poco, ya no había un guerrero poderoso capaz de protegerla. Solo quedaba él... solamente él.

Luego de inhalar una buena cantidad de aire, Gohan lo dejó salir lentamente, resignado. Continuó en la misma postura sintiendo como el agradable calor del sol le acariciaba los hombros. El cielo era cubierto por pequeños borregos, la incandescente luz solar resplandecía en su totalidad.

— Papá... Señor Piccolo...

— _¡Goku!_

Era un recuerdo…

— _¡Piccolo!_

De aquel momento determinante, cuando su maestro se sacrificó con tal de salvar la vida de su padre, y como éste… fue consumido por la ira dando nacimiento al Guerrero de cabello dorado.

— ¡Gohan! — Alguien exclamó desde un lugar lejano, sacando al niño de sus pensamientos. Este, un poco confundido, abrió los ojos y bajó las manos. Inspeccionó el ambiente tratando de buscar al dueño de esa voz, fue entonces cuando elevó la mirada topándose con una criatura que se acercaba a su posición. Una sonrisa llena de ternura… fue expresada por el joven Son.

— ¡Gran Dragón! — Gritó sonriente.

Efectivamente, se trataba de aquella mítica criatura que hacía de la vida de Gohan… un mundo lleno de alegría y felicidad.

¿Pero cómo podía ser feliz?

Sus amigos se encontraban muertos, su padre ya no estaba con él.

La respuesta es muy sencilla: Gohan era un niño muy fuerte. Él sabía que ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, que por mucho que lo anhelara el pasado era imposible de modificar. Daría lo que fuera por tener a su padre de nuevo junto a él, porque lo extrañaba demasiado. En ciertas ocaciones la tristeza y el vacío llenaban su corazón, pero… ¿Es posible que el vacío, pueda llenar algo?

La respuesta a esta incógnita, puede resultar tan aterradora que quizás no quieran saberla.

A pesar de tantos prejuicios, de tantos prejuicios que hacen de la vida del semisaiyajin un desborde soledad, siempre están esos motivos por los que sonreír.

Un ejemplo muy claro de eso era aquel individuo que, batiendo sus alas para aterrizar, se acercaba lentamente hacia el niño. Este actúa de igual forma y también se le acerca, con una gran sonrisa, no cabía lugar a dudas de que la ternura era uno de los puntos fuertes que caracterizaban a Son Gohan.

A pesar de esto un sentimiento negativo aún permanecía, algo que de un momento a otro quebraba su corazón en pedazos y le obligaba a ignorar toda esa fortaleza que se planteaba.

— ¡Gran Dragón, tiempo sin verte! ¿Dónde estabas? — Gohan exclamó siendo consumido por la alegría, ya que imploraba a gritos aquella compañía que tanto deseaba. Cariñoso, camina para estrecharle en sus brazos, mientras el dragón de color morado saca su lengua y comienza a lamerle el rostro, causando risa en el chico — Gran Dragón, me haces cosquillas — Se quejó con diversión. Su amigo no dejaba de humedecerle el rostro, el otro no dejaba reírse.

La pequeña risa del joven Son pasó a un sin fin de carcajadas. Tanta era la diversión del muchacho que se tendió en el suelo siendo consumido por la risa, ya que el Gran Dragón comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el abdomen levantándole un poco la camisa.

— Ya… — Decía casi sin habla, riendo sin parar — Ya Gran Dragón.

El dragón obedeció las palabras de su amigo y se detuvo, viendo como el niño jedeaba sonriente. Se quedó ahí con los brazos extendidos. Sus ojos azabaches observaban el cielo azul, el como las nubes blancas se desplazaban por este. Al verlo sonríe con ternura y cierra los ojos.

— Gran Dragón… qué tranquilidad tan apacible — Comenzó a decir — Parece imposible pensar que hace casi cinco años, el destino del Universo estuvo en juego, parece imposible pensar que… hace casi cinco años… ellos murieron — Finalizó desapareciendo su sonrisa. Abrió los ojos mostrándose serio, imaginando sobre los cielos el rostro sonriente de su padre. Una lágrima salió a través de su ojo izquierdo, goteando en la superficie rocosa. Pero no era una lágrima de tristeza, no, se trataba de algo más. La expresión que Son Goku llevaba en aquel rostro imaginario provocó que su hijo volviera a sonreír. Casi alcanzó a oír su voz, diciéndole que fuera fuerte, que ahora él era el hombre de la casa, el protector de la Tierra.

— Sí… papá — Asintió sintiéndose orgulloso de lo que decía.

— Gohan… vamos a jugar — Propuso el Gran Dragón. El semisaiyajin se levanta del suelo, para luego acariciar el rostro del que podría considerar, su mascota. Acto seguido monta en el lomo de este, y elevando la vista exclama:

— ¡Bién Gran Dragón… a volar por los cielos!

Entonces el dragón de color morado extiende sus alas y comenzó a ascender por los aires, mientras Gohan se aferraba debilmente a su cuerpo. Dichas alas eran batidas con agradable compás, en el cielo de la Tierra se dibujó una pequeña silueta, eran ellos dos que se deslizaban a través de él. Sus cuerpos resplandecían por la luz solar, pero esto no era un problema, mas bien era un hermoso regalo que la naturaleza le obsequiaba. La luz del sol… oh sí, ese eterno resplandor que aliviaba las penas y disipaba la oscuridad. Que extinguía cualquier dolor, que brindaba calor a todo aquel que fuera azotado por el frío… por el frío de la muerte.

Luz y calor es igual a Vida.

Oscuridad y frío es igual a Muerte.

Gohan encima del Gran Dragón voló hasta los confines de las Montañas Paoz, sobre los muchos campos que a esta constituían. Nuevamente aspiró ese aire que tanto le encantaba, con una pequeña sonrisa, no cabía duda… amaba su hogar.

Ya casi saliendo de las montañas, el niño supo que no debía alejarse demasiado ya que su madre iba a preocuparse. Bajando un poco la mirada se disponía a decirle a su mascota que regresaran a casa, pero en ese momento algo captó su atención. Se trataba de un objeto que volaba varios metros en la lejanía. Inspeccionando mejor, Gohan entendió que se trataba de un avión; sin embargo, se concentró en la persona que lo estaba pilotando.

— Bulma — Afirmó con seriedad y frunciendo el ceño.

Hace tiempo que no la veía, se preguntaba que motivos tenía para visitarlos a él y su madre. En su rostro de inmediato pudo notarse un cambio de humor, inesperadamente ya no se encontraba feliz. Su gesto expiraba molestia, enfado, pero sobre todo.… tristeza, mucha tristeza.

— Gran Dragón, regresemos a casa — Le ordenó y enseguida… el otro obedeció.

Aquel avión efectivamente se dirigía a su hogar, cuyos motivos ignoraba Gohan, pero que tal vez… toquen una parte muy profunda de su corazón.

Habría que avanzar muchos metros para averiguarlo, situarse justo en el patio de la casa de los Son. Allí se encontraba Milk colgando varias prendas en el tendedero, como realizaba siempre en su rutina. Su rostro denotaba tranquilidad, hasta que miró de reojo, para luego voltear el rostro y ver como el avión estaba muy cerca de su posición.

Este aterrizó en el patio, provocando que el viento soplara fuertemente y que el polvo se alborotara. Milk tuvo que cubrirse un poco el rostro, mientras que la ropa que estaba colgada se movía bruscamente. Luego miró con una sonrisa, la puerta comenzó a abrirse y de ella salió una muy buena amiga.

— Bulma, me alegra verte por aquí, tenía tiempo que no sabía de ti — Expresó la esposa del fallecido Son Goku.

La visitante, quien portaba una gorra que decía "Corporación Cápsula" se le acercó sonriente. Luego le brindó un cálido y tierno abrazo de amigas. Milk corresponde al detalle con una sonrisa.

— Hola Milk, siento haberme perdido así, pero las cosas no han sido las mismas desde hace ya un tiempo — Se disculpó mirándola directamente al rostro.

— Se a lo que te refieres — Contestó con la mirada un poco baja — Pero no tienes por qué disculparte, tal vez has estado muy ocupada.

— Pues… sí, se podría decir que sí — La mujer se ríe un poco — ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Y Gohan? — Preguntó curiosa.

— Estamos bien, Gohan salió a jugar por ahí, seguramente ya viene de regreso — Respondió Milk — Pero pasa, te serviré té.

Ambas entraron a la casa que se encontraba iluminada por el hermoso resplandor de la mañana. Ya se acercaban las once, así que Bulma había llegado a muy buena hora, dentro de poco Milk prepararía el almuerzo. De esta forma ella comería junto a la familia Son, al menos que… una persona no esté de acuerdo con ello.

La peliazul se sentó en un mueble de la sala, mientras Milk se dirigía hacia la cocina para preparar el té. Pasaron algunos minutos y la bebida estaba lista, por lo que la mujer sirvió dos tazas disponiéndose a regresar a la sala, donde Bulma la esperaba sonriente.

— Y dime... ¿a qué se debe tu visita? — Preguntó Milk para iniciar la conversación.

La persona allí presente tomó un sorbo del té. Sonrió débilmente, acto seguido suelta un suspiro y comienza a hablar.

— Tal vez suene tonto, pero he venido para obsequiarle algo a Gohan — Respondió Bulma. Ella sonreía, pero dicha sonrisa que tenía dibujada en el rostro no parecía totalmente sincera. Estaba cargada de un profundo pesar, como si realmente no quisiera sonreír. Era como un hermoso cuadro cuya pintura se distorsionaba por efecto de la lluvia, y esto pudo notarlo Milk.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — Interrogó ella un tanto confusa — Es un detalle muy lindo de tu parte, de verdad te lo agradezco… ¿y qué le vas a regalar?

— Es que… seguramente no los acepte — Bulma añadió algo desanimada. De un bolso que llevaba colgando sobre el brazo derecho saca un par de libros, provocando que Milk sonriera — Encontré estos libros en la biblioteca de mi casa, tal vez le sirvan a tu hijo… no sé, solo quiero que…

— Bulma…

Milk se sorprendió por aquel inesperado cambio de ánimo. Luego de tomar los libros y colocarlos sobre una mesa se levantó de la silla para arrodillarse frente a su amiga. Entonces se dió cuenta de que ella estaba llorando. Así es, lloraba. No podía notar sus lágrimas debido a que tenía el rostro enterrado sobre sus piernas, pero oía que respiraba con dificultad. Bulma estaba mal, muy mal.

— Yo… yo no quería que… — Se quejó casi sin poder articular palabra alguna. Milk, quien todavía estaba arrodillada frente a ella sintió que se le rompía el corazón, porque sabía perfectamente que le acongojaba. Su presencia allí en su casa no era debido a esos libros. Sus motivaciones tenía un origen más profundo… mucho más profundo.

— Tú no tuvista la culpa — Intentó calmarla, pero solo logró que llorara con más fuerza.

— Yo solo quería que sobreviviéramos, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Gohan me imploraba a gritos que me esperara, que aún teníamos tiempo, pero yo tenía mucho miedo. El ambiente cada vez empeoraba más, estaba segura de que si no nos íbamos en ese instante moriríamos. Entonces… entonces lo hice, oprimí el botón, ya no podía estar más tiempo en ese maldito planeta.

— _¡Ya no puedo estar más tiempo aquí!_

— _¿Qué estás haciendo Bulma? ¡Noooo!_

— _Lo siento… Goku._

— _¡Noooooo! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papaaaaaaaaá!_

Ella necesitaba desahogarse. Por tal motivo, elevó el rostro dejando que su amiga observara aquellas lágrimas que bajaban por su hermoso rostro. Apretaba los dientes por la culpa y el dolor que sentía. Sin poder evitarlo se arrojó hacia los brazos de Milk, quien se encontraba sorprendida. No pudo hacer mas que permanecer callada y estrujarla con sus brazos, porque ella también se encontraba destrozada. Por dentro… el dolor la estaba matando.

— ¡Perdóname Milk, si hubiera esperado un poco más, Goku estaría con ustedes! ¡Perdónameeee! — Lo dijo con tanto dolor, como nunca lo había hecho. A la vez se sentía muy avergonzada, visitarla para aquello era muy tonto, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde su llegada y ya se encontraba llorando como una niña. Pero es que no podía evitarlo, la culpa estaba devorándola, como un animal salvaje que ataca a la carne fresca.

— Por favor, no te pongas así — Milk no sabía que decirle — Si continúas así, solo lograrás que yo también me arroje en un mar de lágrimas, y no quiero hacer eso; además, ya han pasado casi cinco años. Es mejor olvidarlo Bulma, Goku no hubiera querido que las cosas fueran de esta forma — Finalizó para intentar calmarla, y de alguna forma lo logró. Bulma detuvo un poco su desgarrador llanto, aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Necesitaba tanto de esas palabras, que una parte de su alma y su corazón poco a poco comenzaba a aliviarse.

— Gracias Milk, tú si entiendes — Agradeció separándose de su cuerpo. Con la manga del suerter que llevaba encima se limpió el rostro, luego sonrió un poco, aunque por dentro todavía se sentía horriblemente mal — Disculpa todo esto.

— No tienes por qué pedirme disculpas, entiendo como te sientes, pero mírame a mí, yo debería estar igual y aún así trato de ser fuerte. Deberías hacer lo mismo. Goku me hace mucha falta, no sabes cuanto, por las noches lloro sola en mi cama, pero frente a Gohan y mi padre… no quiero mostrarme así.

— Milk… te admiro.

— Será mejor que prepare el almuerzo, llegaste en buen momento, será muy lindo que almuerces con nosotros.

Bulma se quedó viéndola por unos momentos, fíjamente, admirada por la fortaleza de aquella mujer que tenía en frente. Su corazón no era ni la mitad de fuerte, todo a su alrededor era insoportable. Su vida se había sumergido en una soledad que no comprendía. Estar lejos de sus amigos era tan triste, más aún saber que nunca los vería de nuevo, que ellos estaban muertos. Todos, absolutamente todos estaban muertos. Al pensarlo, no pudo evitar apretar el puño con mucha fuerza.

— _Piccolo… ¿Por qué te moriste?_

Pero en ese momento… se abre la puerta.

Y por ella entre la persona que no estaba muy segura de ver.

Él la observó de inmediato, dedicándole una mirada penetrante. Bulma sintió como dicha mirada se avalanzaba sobre ella, como un cuchillo afilado cuyo objetivo era clavarse justo en su corazón.

La seriedad en el rostro del muchacho no le gustaba para nada. Aquello la asustaba, ya no quería que las cosas fueran así. Era la maldita culpabilidad, ese sentimiento tan desagradable que carcome las entrañas. Ese maldito cáncer putrefacto. Si continuaba así, moriría. Su cuerpo se secaría, su belleza se esfumaría, y Bulma Briefs no quería eso.

— Gohan — Habló Milk antes que la peliazul — Mira quien vino a visitarnos, comeremos juntos y… — Trató de animarlo con una gran sonrisa, pero esta se borró al instante. Su hijo no le prestó atención a sus palabras, solo intentó ignorarla. Comenzó a subir por las escaleras con intenciones de ir a su habitación — ¡Gohan! ¿Qué no vas a saludarla? — Le gritó molesta, no podía creer que mostrara esa actitud.

— No — Frío, el niño de cabellos azabaches respondió secamente. Acto seguido abrió la puerta y se marchó de la vista de ambas mujeres.

— Pero… ¡Gohan! ¡Ven aquí muchacho! — Lo regañó muy molesta, sin conseguir nada. Más que enfadada se sentía confundida, no entendía por qué su querido hijo actuaba de esa forma.

— No, déjalo Milk — La detuvo su amiga fingiendo una sonrisa cargada de tristeza — ¿Puedo hablar con él?

— Sí… pero Bulma… — Ahora ella también se sentía culpable.

Bulma se levanta de la silla, mientras la otra intentaba detenerla con su mano. No estaba muy segura de lo que hacía pero necesitaba hablar con él. Lentamente subió cada escalón. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, tomando la perilla con sus femeninas manos. Por un momento dudó en abrirla, hasta que se armó de valor y lo hizo.

La habitación se encontraba llena de oscuridad. Pudo oír de inmediato que alguien lloraba, y era él, era el niño quien lloraba, pues nadie más se encontraba allí. El miedo irracional nuevamente le causó la escalofríos, esto provocado por la oscuridad y ese llanto que no le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada.

Eran gemidos de dolor y angustia, podía sentirse tanto sufrimiento en ellos. Bulma dió un par de pasos sin ver nada más allá de sus narices. De inmediato se vió consumida por el miedo, por lo que a pesar de no ver absolutamente nada, cerró los ojos y con sus manos comenzó a tantear en la pared con mucha desesperación.

— _El interruptor de la luz… el interruptor de la luz — _Pensaba aterrada. Como si fuera una ola de viento, los minúsculos vellos de su brazo se erizaron producto de un horrible escalofrío que le llegaba a la espina. La sensación que experimentaba no era agradable, era nada más y nada menos que pavor… pavor por ese lugar sin luz.

Luego de casi tropezar y caer al suelo, por fin toca algo con sus dedos. Se trataba de un pequeño botón que al presionarlo, dejó que toda la habitación se iluminara. Bulma parpadeó unas tres veces seguidas, dos segundos después su corazón palpitante sintió un profundo alivio. El niño estaba tendido sobre la cama con su rostro fundido entre las sábanas.

Ella se quedó mirándolo con mucha culpa. Hizo varios esfuerzos en acercársele pero falló en su actuar. No sabía que decirle para consolarlo, para mostrarle que se sentía muy culpable. Con pasos torpes marcha hacias atrás recostándose en la pared, luego baja la mirada y cierra los ojos.

El llanto del chico se detuvo. Esto causó curiosidad en Bulma, quien elevó la vista para darse cuenta de que se estaba levantando. Aún no la miraba, pero ella sabía que solo estaba ignorándola. Notó que sus mejillas ardían por el color rojo, provocado por las lágrimas que bajaban sin detenerse a través del rostro del chico. La científica suspira resignada.

— Gohan… — Comenzó a hablar con voz temblorosa. Armándose de valor se le acerca con intenciones de colocarle la mano en la espalda; sin embargo, el infante rechaza inmediatamente tal detalle — Gohan… ¿por qué lo haces? — Preguntó. Se sentía herida y no hallaba la forma de terminar todo eso.

— Mejor vete — Haciendo la cara a un lado, Gohan contesta.

— Pero Gohan… — Insistió ella.

— ¡Que te vayas! — Exclamó con rabia y frialdad. Bulma se quedó petrificada, en su rostro podía notarse la culpabilidad y dolor que experimentaba.

Gohan se retiró brúscamente de la cama para dirigirse a la ventana. Apoyó los brazos en el marco abriéndola de par en par, deteniendo su mirada en los inmensos campos de la Montaña Paoz, sin saber que pensar. Era cierto que aún se encontraba verdaderamente dolido, pero en realidad no entendía que lo obligaba a actuar de esa manera. El misterio yacía en su corazón, pues una parte de él estaba consumida por el rencor, solo que se trataba de un rencor infantil y sin sentido, muy propio de un niño.

— Por favor vete, no quiero mirarte — Dijo con sinceridad, sin atreverse a ponerle la mirada encima.

Pero entonces escuchó unos quejidos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al entender que estaba pasando. Dudando en lo que hacía, voltea hacia atrás topándose con la peliazul incada en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha… y llorando desconsoladamente.

Al ver eso… un extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad invadió el corazón infantil de Gohan.

— No he podido dormir tranquilamente desde… desde que regresamos de Namekuseí — Comenzó a decir Bulma entre llantos — Han sido cuatro años de una angustia que me oprime el pecho. Gohan, entiendo… lo que tú sientes. Entiendo… que Goku era muy importante para tí, créeme cuando te digo que…

No pudo continuar, el nudo que apretaba en su garganta se lo impidió. Presa de la angustia se lleva las manos al rostro sin dejar de llorar, siendo observada por un confundido Gohan.

¿Confundido?

Es que no sabía que sentir. Nunca imaginó que ella se encontrara de esa forma, tan destrozada por dentro. Entonces lo supo, entendió de inmediato que durante esos años él no era el único que experimentaba un dolor interminable. Día tras día lleno su mente de pensamiento egoístas, proclamándose la única víctima de todas las desgracias ocurridas, cuando no era así.

Simplemente no dijo nada, no encontraba que palabra articular. Solo quería estar solo para torturarse en la soledad, en medio de su habitación oscura que aumentaban sus deseos masoquistas de seguir temiéndole a la oscuridad. Porque tal vez estar allí, en ese cuarto sin rastro alguno de luz, al cerrar la ventana su corazón sería devorado por un sin fin de sentimientos negativos que con el pasar de los años… terminarían por matarlo.

¿Pero realmente Son Gohan quería eso? ¿Deseaba ser consumido por la oscuridad?

La respuesta es una rotunda negación. Por supuesto que no. Era el dolor el que pretendía eso, el niño anhelaba ciertamente todo lo contrario, solo que el primero le cegaba la mente.

— Sabes… — Bulma volvió a hablar — Yo siento exactamente lo mismo que tú. Para mí hubiera sido maravilloso que todos regresáramos sanos y salvos de ese maldito infierno. Yo no quería que las cosas fueran así, mi intención era tan solo seguir viviendo, pero eso no quiere decir que no me sintiera horriblemente destrozada cuando… cuando presioné ese botón — Al decir esta última frase hace una pausa, como si esas palabras le taladraran el cerebro. De inmediato sintió como su cabeza le dolía, reviviendo de inmediato aquel momento, ese maldito momento. Su dedo índice presionando el interruptor que encendía los motores de la nave. Gohan gritando y llorando con desesperación, mientras el suelo se estremecía y el paisaje desoladamente aterrador de Namekuseí se alejaba. Ella cometió un error, estaba muy consciente de ellos. Si hubiera esperado tan solo un poco más su amigo estaría con vida. Luego derrotar a Freezer, él hubiera regresado con ellos — Lo lamento, lo estoy diciendo de verdad. Yo lo apreciaba mucho… ¿crees que él no era importante para mí? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Goku me cambió la vida!

Ya no lloraba, más bien eran gritos de dolor los que salían por su boca. Era tanta la rabia y frustración que comenzó a golpear el suelo para luego volver a llorar. No estaba segura si aquello era los más correcto, pero necesitaba desahogarse. Gohan solamente la observaba sorprendido, anonadado, con un cambio radical de humor. Pasó de estar enojado… a sentir lástima por la persona que tenía en frente. Ella se estaba humillando con tal de conseguir su perdón, y como si le leyera la mente, comenzó a decirlo.

— ¡Gohan, tan solo quiero que me perdones! — Suplicó dirigiéndole mirada, con esos ojos verdes impregnados en lágrimas — Yo lo quería mucho, Goku era como mi familia. A su lado todo se transformaba en alegría y esperanza, pero ahora su fantasma nos persigue llenando nuestras vidas de sufrimiento. Yo solo deseo que eso termine de una vez por todas, pues ya no tiene caso que sigamos atormentándonos por algo que no tiene remedio. Nuestra esperanza se rompió en ese instante cuando Piccolo murió, frente a nuestros ojos. En ese momento supe que la lucha había sido en vano.

— _¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué Piccolo expidió sangre por la boca?_

— _¡No puede ser!_

— _Gohan… no me digas que…_

— _¡Señor Piccolo! ¡Reaccione! ¡Usted no se puede morir!_

— _No… no puede ser…_

— _¡No! ¡Señor Piccolo! ¡Señor Piccolo! ¡Señor Piccolo!_

— _Está muerto… Piccolo está muerto._

— _¡No digas eso! ¡Mi papá me lo encargó mucho! ¡Él no se puede morir!_

— _Eso quiere decir que Yamcha y los demás…_

— ¡El señor Piccolo también era muy importante para mí! — Exclamó Gohan al oír las palabras de Bulma — ¡Él no estaba aquí solo para mantener vivas las esferas del dragón! ¡Me enseñó muchas cosas y por siempre le tendré un profundo respeto! — Por primera vez, en varios minutos Gohan le dirigía la palabra. Lo que Bulma dijo realmente lo había lastimado, pues en Namekuseí murieron dos padres para él. Uno le dió la vida… mientras que el otro le mostró el verdadero sentido del amor y la amistad.

— Lo sé Gohan, solo estaba intentando encontrar una manera de explicarte lo que pienso, que lo que quiero es dejar de sentir — Añadió volviendo a bajar la mirada. Había dejado de llorar, pero su rostro aún se encontraba empapado y le ardía infernalmente. No oyó respuesta por parte del niño, la habitación se sumergió en un silencio sepulcral.

Bulma esperaba una respuesta, tan siquiera un suspiro, pero lo que obtuvo fue el silencio de Gohan. Al ver que no ganaba nada estando allí, se levanta, dispuesta a abandonar el cuarto, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada.

— Gohan, él no volverá jamás, no puedes desperdiciar tu futuro pensando en lo contrario, o torturándote de esa forma que lo estás haciendo — Dijo con seriedad, quizás con demasiada, puesto que ella también tenía su orgullo y ya se había humillado bastante por culpa de un niño — Espero que algún día me perdones, cuando hayas madurado lo suficiente. Después de todo lo entiendo, a penas tienes diéz años y esto fue demasiado para tí… lo lamento — Finalizó ya decidida a retirarse, pero en ese momento, la voz del semisaiyajin la detuvo.

— ¡Bulma!

La mujer se detiene en seco. Cuando voltea, se topa con los suplicantes ojos de Gohan clavados en los de ella. La expresión de chico había cambiado en su totalidad, ya no era de rechazo, ni mucho menos de rencor, sino de tristeza.

— No hay nada que perdonar… ¡Por favor no te vayas! ¡No me dejes en la oscuridad! — Cuando dijo esto, sale corriendo en dirección a la científica, quien no podía estar más sorprendida por aquel inesperado cambio de humor. Una sonrisa cargada de ternura fue dibujada en sus labios cuando el pequeño guerrero la abraza fuertemente, como un niño que se aferra a un oso de peluche.

— Gohan… tú… — No sabía que decir, simplemente no lo esperaba.

Un alivio enorme se revolvió en su corazón, como si su alma literalmente resucitara. Los ojos llorosos de la mujer brillaron intensamente, y sin poder evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas volvieran a salir por ellos, le regresa el detalle con el doble de fuerza.

Lo abrazó como si fuera una madre, con mucho amor y compasión. Ambos lloraron juntos en medio de aquel abrazo sin pretender soltarse. Hace mucho que lo necesitaban, ellos dos eran los únicos que habían experimentado los horrores del planeta Namekuseí, así que se entendían perfectamente. Ahora Gohan lloraba como cualquier niño, con esa voz chillona que había heredado de su padre en sus años de infancia.

Ya no existía el rencor.

El perdón se reflejaba en esas lágrimas.

Pero era un perdón más profundo, ambos se habían perdonado a si mismos, dejando de lado el orgullo que solo se dedicaba a lastimarlos.

Bulma sonríe y sintió que de ese instante en adelante podría vivir en paz. Algo bueno le esperaba a ella y los que amaba, se encargaría de que eso se vuelva realidad. La luz del nuevo mundo brillará, una nueva época comenzará. Aprenderían a subsistir en ese lugar que desde hace cinco años, el dolor no les había permitido vivir.

Quería soltarlo por un instante y mirarlo a los ojos pero él no pretendía separarse de su cuerpo. Esto causo que se riera internamente, la felicidad nuevamente había regresado después de tanto tiempo. Cumpliría sus deseos, lo abrazaría hasta que él quisiera lo contrario.

Fueron dos minutos de silencio. El llanto se había detenido, entonces fue cuando Gohan se aleja un poco de Bulma. Esta se agacha y le coloca las manos en los hombros sonriéndole con ternura.

— Bulma, lo siento — Se disculpó Gohan con tristeza. La muestra de la vergüenza que sentía se mostró cuando bajó la mirada y frunció los labios. Al ver esto Bulma siente nostalgia y le acaricia los cabellos.

— Gohan… eres una ternura de niño, ¿lo sabías? — Le dijo viendo en sus ojos el hijo que aún no tenía — No puedes dejar que el rencor opaque eso, quiero ver esa tierna sonrisa llena de inocencia, vamos, desecha esa expresión de tristeza — Continuó. Poco a poco la luz regresó al rostro de Gohan, aunque no resplandecía en su totalidad — Así está mejor, se que muy pronto Milk y yo veremos a ese niño feliz y sonriente que tanto queremos.

— Bulma… — Trató de expresar el semisaiyajin.

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Te quiero mucho! — Esa fue una frase que desprendía amor y ternura, cariño que solo un niño puede ofrecer. Nuevamente Gohan la abraza, pero con más tranquilidad que antes. La paz regresó al ambiente tanto que ambos comenzaron a reír un poco, sintiendo una confianza que jamás habían experimentado.

— Yo también Gohan, yo también te quiero mucho — Le respondió con tranquilidad.

Ya todo había pasado, el corazón destrozado de Bulma poco a poco se estaba regenerando. Otorgándoles unos últimos segundos de abrazo incondicional, se aleja del niño no sin antes plantarle un dulce beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido se levanta y camina hasta la puerta, ya podía retirarse en paz, poco a poco las cosas regresarán a la normalidad.

Gohan se quedó de rodillas en el suelo. En su rostro había un leve sonrojo, solo que esta vez se debía al beso antes recibido, pues era su madre la única mujer que lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Se sintió raro, pero a la vez feliz, por lo que finalmente sonríe tal como Bulma esperaba.

— Hoy traje un par de libros que de seguro te gustarán — Dijo Bulma con la mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta — Mañana me gustaría que fueras a mi casa, tengo otro regalo muy especial que sin duda va a servirte de mucho, ¿sabes donde vivo, cierto?

— Sí, y gracias… Bulma — Agradeció sintiendo un poco de pena.

— No tienes que agradecerme, soy yo la que debe hacerlo, porque el día de hoy salvaste una parte de mí que se estaba muriendo — Se excusó la científica, dedicándole una sonrisa — Bien, le diré a Milk que te permita ir mañana. Oh, es cierto, almorzaremos juntos… ¿verdad?

— ¡Sí! — El niño asintió alegre.

Ese día algo había cambiado en el interior de Son Gohan. Algo que se encontraba muerto ha vuelto a renacer, se trata de esa ternura que siempre lo ha caracterizado. Viendo como Bulma se retiraba de la habitación, él se levanta con firmeza proponiéndose que desde ese momento todo cambiaría, y estaba en lo cierto.

Minutos más tarde, Milk se encontraba sirviendo los alimentos sin ocultar la enorme alegría que sentía, pues ver como su hijo había cambiado su actuar era un profundo alivio para ella. Las risas regresaron a la mesa en la casa de los Son, así como también esa confianza y paz que desde hace mucho no se respiraba en el ambiente.

Porque el amor es más fuerte que el odio.

Porque los verdaderos amigos son como la familia.

Y también… porque después de las lágrimas de dolor, vienen las de felicidad… y viceversa.

— Gohan, Milk… saben que provengo de una familia muy adinerada, así que pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea.

— ¿De verdad Bulma? Pero… yo no podría, eso sería una increíble molestia para ti.

— No te preocupes Milk, para mí, ustedes con como mi familia.

— ¡Gracias Bulma! ¡Eres una gran persona!

**(…)**

— ¿Dónde está el rey? — Preguntó un individuo con demasiada frialdad. Su víctima, quien se encontraba bañada en sangre tan solo respondió con agudos quejidos de dolor, producto de sus huesos rotos — ¡Contesta! — Insistió. Sin ningún escrúpulo le coloca el pié sobre la cabeza con intenciones de aplastársela lentamente.

— Agg… en… en el… castillo… — Como pudo respondió, escupiendo sangre por la boca. Su piel era de color azul claro, casi blanco. Encima llevaba una túnica de color rosa pálido, pero que se encontraba teñida en rojo — Por favor… se… lo suplico… no… me mate… — Lágrimas cristalinas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos, mientras rogaba por su vida; sin embargo, solo consiguió que su atacante se riera con desprecio.

— Ustedes no son más que porquería, basura, mierda, ¿por qué habría de tener piedad? — Esa fue la respuesta despectiva por parte del sujeto.

— Eres… un… hijo de… puta — Le dijo sintiendo su cabeza casi estallar.

— ¡Exacto! — Inesperadamente el otro se rió por el insulto — Pero hazme un favor… no me recuerdes lo zorra que era mi madre.

— Te… mereces el infierno — Ya casi no tenía aliento, estaba a punto de caer inconsciente.

— ¿Quieres que diga algo antes de escucharte gritar de dolor? — Interrogó sonriendo sádicamente — Yo no iré ni al cielo ni al infierno.

Al decir esas últimas palabras comenzó a presionar el pié con más fuerza, justo encima de la cabeza de aquella pobre y desafortunada víctima. Lo hacía con mucha lentitud, disfrutando de cada segundo. No logrando soportar el dolor, el otro empezó a gritar, cada vez con más empeño. Como el suelo del lugar donde se encontraban estaba hecho de un cristal muy resistente, no se rompió por la presión.

— ¿Te duele? — Preguntó divirtiéndose en grande, sin poder evitar reírse a carcajadas — ¡Vamos, imbécil! ¡En el Universo hay cosas más horribles! ¿Sabes lo que se siente que tu alma sea quemada hasta que no quede ni el más mínimo rastro de ella? ¡Esto que te estoy haciendo no es ni la tercera parte de eso!

— ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Los otros soldados que le acompañaban también comenzaran a reírse. Gritos de desesperación tan horribles salían a través de su boca, mientras pataleaba, golpeaba el suelo con sus manos, se retorcía por el dolor. El pié fue empujado hacia abajo con el doble de potencia y entonces…

La cabeza de la víctima estalló como si fuera una sandía.

Chorros de sangre y sesos volaron por los aires, cubriendo totalmente el zapato del atacante con una masa bastante asquerosa. Este separa el pié viendo como de aquella cabeza solo había quedado un montón de carne sanguijolenta. Pudo ver los ojos, los huesos, los dientes, y entonces sonríe de medio lado.

— Así que en el castillo, era de suponerse — Añadió levantando la mirada. Al frente suyo yacía un enorme palacio hecho de cristal puro, que brillaba por los pequeños rayos de un sol que se encontraba bastante alejado del planeta — Aunque pensé que ya sabía de nuestra pequeña visita y se encondería en otro sitio.

— Comandante… — Le habló uno de sus subordinados — Todos los habitantes del exterior han sido eliminandos, en realidad eran muy pocos — Culminó con una reverencia.

— Eso ya lo sabía — Respondió — La mayoría de su gente murió mientras se trasladaban.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

— Eso es obvio, hay que dirigirnos hacia el eje central de los Yamari… ¡El palacio de la luz! — Exclamó señalando el enorme palacio de cristal.

Los soldados obedecieron. La enorme marcha de guerra comenzó desplazarse rumbo al palacio, dejando atrás un escenario de muerte y destrucción. El ambiente del planeta no era muy colorido, no estaba adaptado para la vida plena y segura. Debido a esto, la mayoría de los habitantes residían en cúpulas de cristal de mediano tamaño. A su alrededor solo había viento, polvo y árboles secos, mientras que el sol siempre estaba cubierto por nubes dejando pasar tan solo una pequeña parte de su luz

Pero en la situación actual era peor. Las cúpulas de protección fueron destruidas, absolutamente todas. Los cádaveres estaban esparcidos por los alrededores, muchos de ellos desmembrados, con sus entrañas chorreando los troncos de los árboles.

Los inocentes pagaron el precio por los errores de sus mandatarios, solo que ahora ellos también lo pagarían.

En los interiores del magnífico palacio estaba situado el trono real, donde el rey de los Yamari, raza distinguida por sus conocimientos sobre la luz y la oscuridad… yacía sentado con una expresión de mucha preocupación. Era un individuo de tendencia apacible. Vestía una hermosa túnica blanca decorada con pequeños fragmentos de diamante. Su cabello era largo, negro, abundante… y sobre él reposaba una espléndida corona hecha de oro y piedras preciosas.

— Nos encontraron, ¿cómo es posible? — Vociferó su majestad con la mirada encima de la inmensa puerta que daba al palacio real.

— Tanto que nos costó levantarnos de nuevo y ahora… todo está perdido… nuestra gente… nuestras familias… — Uno de sus consejeros cayó de rodillas.

— Alteza, con perdón de usted… pero yo le advertí desde un principio que engañar al Rey del Frío era un peligro muy grande — Otro consejero habló, se encontraba sentado en otra silla. El rey lo observó, bajando la mirada aceptando que después de todo sus palabras eran ciertas. No debió mentirles, solo que no tuvo opción, si un sujeto como él descube todos los secretos sobre el Shinai… el Universo estaría perdido. No importa que tanto lo torturen, el rey y sus súbditos se irán con ese secreto a la tumba.

— Nuestra raza va a extinguirse… y no vamos a poder evitar eso; sin embargo, voy a luchar hasta que mis fuerzas digan basta — Afirmó el rey con decisión.

Él y sus consejeros no eran los únicos en la enorme habitación. Allí se encontraban al menos dos doscenas de soldados armados con lanzas y escudos, pero el rey sabía que esa defensa sería inúltil al frente de las terribles fuerzas del Emperador del Mal. De repente, la puerta comenzó a estremecerse.

Ya habían llegado, estaban a un paso de dictar la sentencia final. Los soldados del rey marcharon hacia atrás con algo de miedo, pero se mantuvieron firmes, defenderían el honor de su raza hasta el último momento. Un rayo de luz atravesó la puerta para luego perforar el pecho de uno de ellos. Este gritó de dolor y cae al suelo sin vida, mientras sus compañeros observaban con horror.

Pero no fue solo eso. Acto seguido, un sin fin de rayos y ráfagas comenzaron a derribarlos uno por uno sin que pudieran hacer nada. El rey y sus consejeros no podían hacer otra cosa más que observar, consumidos por el pánico. Tanto era el poder los invasores que obligó a los soldados que quedaban a retirarse, permitiendo que la puerta cediera y se abriera totalmente.

Una cortina de humó inundó el salón. Se escuchó un gritó, luego un crujir de huesos, seguido de un chorro de sangre que dejó observarse. Diéz soldados que aún seguían con vida marcharon hacia atrás, entonces fue cuando un sujeto de masa curpulenta y armadura hizo acto de presencia, seguido de muchos más que le acompañaban.

— ¡Malditas escorias, estamos aquí para partirles el culo! — Exclamó una voz gutural. Se trataba de unos de los soldados invasores, quien era un tipo de aspecto desagradable. En su mano llevaba un arma, dispuesto a disparar a los que tenía en frente, pero fue detenido por su líder.

Las miradas del rey y el líder de aquella invasióm se conectaron. El segundo sonrió de medio lado, mientras que el otro hizo un gesto de desprecio.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? — Le preguntó sin rodeos.

— Mi nombre es Tamashi, Comandante Supremo de las fuerzas armadas de King Cold, y estoy aquí… para cobrar cierta deuda — Contestó tranquilo, ante la mirada furiosa del rey de los Yamari.


	4. Perros del Infierno

Hola, amigos lectores, estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Es un verdadero milagro que esta vez no haya tardado taaaaanto en actualizar, incluso me sorprendí a mi mismo (bueno, en realidad sí tardé un poco). La Universidad me está quitando el tiempo pero igual estoy haciendo un esfuerzo para no decepcionarlos.

Muchas gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer mis escritos. El título es un tanto cutre, lo sé jajajajaja, cuando escribo "perros del infierno" me refiero a King Cold y sus secuaces, a la crueldad y cero misericordia que tienen para copn sus víctimas.

_Meian_ es una palabra japonesa que junta los términos "Luz" y "Oscuridad". Los _Yamari _son una raza parecida a los elfos que salen en El Señor de los Anillos; además, el nombre de dicha raza es un derivado de las palabras japonesas _Yami_ y _Hikari_. "Burezū" viene de _Resplandor_. Desde luego todo es invención mía a excepción de las palabras en que me basé, por supuesto.

**Nota adicional**: No trato de promover el maltrato a la mujer con lo que están a punto de leer, ni mucho menos hacerlo ver como algo positivo. Las cosas que aquí se escribieron no tienen fines de lucro. Si no te gustan los escritos donde se maltrate y humille a personajes femeninos, entonces por favor no sigas leyendo.

No soy machista ni nada por el estilo, así que ya lo saben. Muy bien, que tengan una agradable lectura :)

**Capítulo****4****:**

_Perros del Infierno; la leyenda del Shinai y el diario de Son Gohan._

Dos miradas se encontraban conectadas, enredadas en un enfrentamiento mental lleno de temor, arrepentimiento, resignación; todo por parte del rey, que sin duda tenía bien en claro que de esa jamás iba a librarse.

Un polvo mezclado con humo impregnó las fosas nasales del mandatario causándole más desasociego. Se encontraba aterrado, desesperado por escapar de aquel lugar, pero cometer ese acto supondría quedar como un miserable cobarde. Maldita sea, los súbditos que le servían estaban muertos; enfrentarse a los invasores era la opción más correcta, aunque eso supondría morir de una forma aterradora. Al pensar en dicha posibilidad, que por cierto estaba más que asegurada, un horrible escalofrío recorre todo el cuerpo del rey, miedo incrementado por la sonrisa sádica que el amenazante pirata espacial poseía en el rostro.

Este comienza a levantar la mano derecha, muy lentamente, casi de manera tortuosa. El rey de los Yamari abre los ojos siendo presa del horror, viendo como apuntaba directamente en su dirección con intenciones de atacarlo. El ritmo de su corazón se aceleró con mucha velocidad, agitándole de buena manera la respiración. Dentro de poco su cuerpo sería perforado por un rayo de energía, no existía escape de aquella trampa mortal, estaba seguro de eso al cien por ciento.

La flota de mal estaba lista para rasgarle el cuerpo con su proa.

— ¡Majestad! ¡Apártese! — Le gritó uno de los consejeros. Dispuesto a morir en su lugar, hace un ademán con intenciones salvarle la vida; pero es detenido por éste.

— ¡No te acerques! ¡Aléjense todos! — Bufa el rey para sorpresa de su consejero, quien obedece de inmediato sintiendo como el corazón le bombeaba fervientemente dentro del pecho — Si vas a atacarme hazlo, yo no soy tan débil como tu piensas — Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo, por lo que extiende ambas manos con intenciones de formar un escudo que detuviera el ataque aún por venir. Un misterioso viento comenzó a mover la túnica real, también los cabellos, como si una extraña energía rodeara solamente al rey.

El comandante supremo aceptó con gusto, en un movimiento que se efectuó casi en un parpadeo. Todos se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que la corona del rey se estrelló contra la pared a una fuerza descomunal, quedando completamente aplastada y hecha trizas. Éste no podía creer lo que había sucedido, ni si quiera se dió cuenta en que momento ese maldito sujeto lo había atacado; fue como un movimiento de alta velocidad, provocado por una presión de aire que empujó la corona hacia atrás de una forma muy violenta.

— Si yo quisiera, rey de los Yamari, su abdomen estaría perforado y sus tripas tendidas en el suelo — Añade Tamashi, riendo con desgano y aún aputándole con la mano.

La expresión del rey era de puro terror e impresión. El tipo frente a sus ojos estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que haya imaginado. No podían compararse en fuerza y habilidades. Comprendió que no existía manera en el Universo de librarse de es horrible destino que les deparaba. Con el rostro sudoroso, apreta los dientes sitiendo como la impotencia le llenaba las entrañas.

— ¡Maldito cabrón! ¡¿Dime qué carajos es lo que quieres de nosotros?! — Exclamó consumido por la rabia, no encontraba manera de escapar a aquello Sabía que era una pregunta absurda e innecesaria, el objetivo de aquellos individuos estaba más que claro en su conciencia.

— Ya le dije que estoy aquí para cobrar una deuda implantada hace cinco años — Contestó Tamashi con absoluta tranquilidad. Los soldados que le servían se rieron a carcajadas, ya deseosos de avalanzarse sobre sus víctimas y darles fin de una vez y sin rodeos, pero sabían que para eso un punto muy importante debía aclararse en dicha situación.

— No entiendo de que me estás hablando — Siguió diciendo tratando de esquivar esas palabras, consiguiendo que los soldados rieran con más fuerza. No cabía duda de que era un verdadero estúpido.

— Por favor, no se haga el desentendido, eso no le ayudará en nada — Se rió Tamashi — Diga lo que diga, suceda lo que suced, usted y su gente están condenados al exterminio. Depende de su cooperación si mueren de manera rápida o de manera dolorosa; será mejor que decida en los próximos diéz segundos, antes de que oiga gritar a uno de sus consejeros — Finalizó, estremeciendo al rey con esa última frase. Efectivamente, los consejeros mostraron una expresión de horror al escuchar lo que el miserable había dicho. De ningún modo iban a esperar en ese lugar a que los mataran; entonces, uno de ellos levanta el brazo cubierto por una túnica blanca, dirigiendo el dedo índice a los temerosos soldados del rey.

— ¡¿Soldados, que esperan?! ¡Ataquen a esos desgraciados! — Ordena el consejero, tembloroso, era horrible sentir la muerte tan cerca.

Aquellos pobres sirvientes se encontraban paralizados, no se atrevían a lanzarse al ataque. Con solo ver a los muchos que yacían en el suelo con los huesos partidos era suficiente para petrificarlos en lo absoluto. Uno de ellos se armó de valo; con el corazón palpitante corre rumbo a su objetivo, quien era un soldado de aspecto repugnante. Un tipo alto de piel verde, con el cabello desaliñado y chorros de saliva bajando por la barbilla; el mismo sujeto que había gritado que estaban en ese lugar para partirles el culo, pero primero se lo partiría al pobre idiota que brincaba en su dirección con una lanza en frente.

El atacante dirige la lanza hacia el cuerpo del soldado espacial, dispuesto a todo, pues ya nada le importaba luego de ver a sus compañeros muertos. De repente su avance se detiene, su objetivo había tomando la lanza entre las manos con mucha facilidad. Intentó zafarse del agarre pero la fuerza de aquel sujeto era superior. El rostro del indefenso soldado palideció, mientras el otro lo miraba con una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio crees que una simple lanza podrá acabar conmigo? ¡Serás baboso! — Dijo empezando a reír. Al principio era un risa sin ganas pero luego aumentó a varias carcajadas. Paralelo a ello, jaló con mucha fuerza el arma del otro soldado sacándosela de la manos, dejándolo solamente con el escudo. Sin ninguna piedad comenzó a golpear dicha defensa con el poderoso puño que poseía. El otro tan solo se protegía, cada golpe en el escudo lo empujaba más hacia el suelo, hasta que cayó de nalgas sin poder hacer nada para detener el furioso ataque.

Tamashi y sus hombres; el rey, los consejeros y demás soldados que le servían eran testigos de una cruel escena donde el más fuerte disfrutaba cada segundo de torturar al débil. Ninguno se movía del lugar donde estaban, el rey y sus sirvientes estaban practicamente helados, sin saber que hacer. Cada impacto provocaba un horrible sonido en todo el salón, el escudo estaba a punto de quebrarse en pedazos.

— ¿A qué te sabe esto? ¿Eh? ¡Dímelo! ¡Maldito gusano del infierno! ¡Basura insignificante! ¡Nadie puede en contra de las fuerzas armadas del gran Emperador Cold! — Exclamaba una y otra vez sin parar de golpear. La pobre víctima yacía incada en el suelo, mostrando una mueca de dolor. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes sintiendo que el antebrazo se le estremecía con cada golpe que el escudo aguantaba — ¿Vas a llorar? ¡Anda baboso! ¡Llora como la nena que eres! ¡Eres un puto marica!

Aquello parecía eterno, la furiosa lluvia de puñetazos no detenìa su azote. Para lamento del soldado que servía al rey Yamari, el infierno a penas estaba comenzando. Por un momento le pareció escuchar que el escudo se agrietaba, pero no estaba seguro si el sonido fue producto de su imaginación debido a lo aturdido que se encontraba. Para su mala suerte, el escudo que lo protegía no soportó más los golpes y se parte en pedazos. El puño del atacante impactó de forma extremadamente violenta contra su antebrazo, rompiéndole el hueso al instante.

Como era de esperarse grita de inmediato, experimentando un dolor tan agudo como ninguno que haya sentido en la vida. Los otros soldados estaba paralizados, solo veían como uno de sus compañeros se retorcía en el suelo con la mano posada sobre el brazo izquierdo ensangrentado.

— _¡Malditos! — _Pensó el rey siendo consumido por la furia. Sus puño se apretaron, igual que sus dientes, no podía soportar lo que estaba viendo; pero más aún que no podía hacer nada al respecto. La única opción que tenía era usar su técnica, su as bajo la manga, pero no podía hacerlo mientras uno de sus soldados se encontrara junto a los enemigos.

Tomándolo por la ropa, el soldado eleva el cuerpo del otro en el aire, mientras éste jadeaba y se quejaba por el dolor. La sangre chorreante del brazo goteaba el suelo, débilmente, poco a poco. Acercando el rostro al de su víctima, el atacante lanza un chorro de saliva escupiéndole la mejilla; esto provocó que el rey gruñera por la impotencia. Tamashi, por otro lado, observaba con seriedad.

— Pobre loco, si no hubieras atacado como un puto ignorante tu muerte sería más rápida y sin dolor, por eso te has ganado esto — Añadió volviendo a escupirlo — Sufrirás, sufrirás como no tienes idea maldita cucaracha — Al decirlo golpea fuertemente el estómago del otro, quien de inmediato expide sangre por la boca — Te golpearé hasta que vomites los intestinos, luego te aplastaré las malditas bolas, aunque tal vez, en lugar de eso tienes una vagina — Nuevamente ríe a carcajadas, casi sin detenerse, aquello que había dicho era una de las ocurrencias más divertidas de su vida, pensó.

El azote continuaría, pues el látigo sangriento de la maldad no pretendía detenerse. El enorme puño del diabólico soldado se hundió en el abdomen del pobre desamparado. Cada golpe le retorcía las tripas provocándole un dolor tan agudo que su percepción se estaba nublando. Era desagradable el sabor de la sangre en su boca cada vez que la vomitaba, para luego gritar con tanto sufrimiento que era una tortura para los oídos de sus compañeros. No hubo rastro de piedad, ni siquiera un poco. Los golpes cada vez eran más frecuentes separados por una milésima de segundo, su cuerpo era como un saco de boxeo. Realmente estaba a punto de vomitar las tripas, pero el dolor se intensificó cuando sintió que su entrepierna era golpeada.

— ¡Uaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! — Gritó abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, lanzando un chorro de sangre que salpicó el rostro de su verdugo.

— ¡Te dije que te aplastaría la vagina! — Fulminó con la rodilla metida en la entrepierna del otro. Continuó con un segundo golpe, el grito fue más pronunciado, ya casi no quedaban fuerzas en la garganta del soldado para expresar el dolor que sentía. Viendo como ya casi se desmayaba lo tomó por los cabellos, La sangre salía a través de la boca, pero faltaba algo.

Sonríe sádicamente. Acto seguido le propina un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro, el líquido rojo vuela de la nariz de la víctima, volviendo a sapilcarle a él. Se dió cuenta de que ya no gritaba, solo abría débilmente los ojos, por lo que dirige la mirada hacia el suelo donde se encontraba la lanza que había soltado para comenzar a masacrarlo.

— Dime… ¿Es esta tu lanza? — Le preguntó tomándola con sus manos.

El rey estaba que explotaba, sus consejeros temblaban por el terror, mientras los nueve soldados reales que aún quedaban estaban consumidos por la cobardía. Lo único que querían era escapar de ese lugar. Apuntando directamente hacia el rostro de la víctima, el soldado espacial empuja la lanza con mucha potencia. Al instante la sangre vuela por los aires, color rojo oscuro, casi negro. La punta afilada del arma penetró el ojo izquierdo de la víctima, destripándolo por completo y atravesando totalmente el cráneo.

El soldado pataleó como si fuera un pollo muriéndose, pero no gritó. Sus fuerzas vitales terminaron por extinguirse. El otro, viendo como ya no había nada más que hacer, lo suelta y el cuerpo cae al suelo, ante las miradas aterradas de quienes serían las próxima víctimas.

Un asqueroso charco de sangre poco a poco se formó en el suelo. La punta de la lanza abandona el cuerpo del muerto, siendo jalada por el aterrador soldado que lo había asesinado. Inmediatamente apunta hacia los demás soldados, quienes se encontraban temblando de miedo, sin saber que hacer, sin saber a donde ir, mientra el rey continuaba apretando los puños preso de una furia incontenible.

— Bien… ¿Quién de ustedes será el próximo? — Preguntó sin dejar de apuntarlos.

— Ah… ah… ¡Es un monstruo! — Uno de los soldados exclamó aterrado. Intentaba buscar un lugar por donde escapar, pero no encontraba ninguno. Sentía que iba a gritar del pavor que experimentaba en su mente y corazón. No fue entrenado para enfrentar una amenaza tan terrible como esa. Sin saber lo que hacía comienza a correr ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás; sin embargo, el soldado asesino arroja la lanza en su dirección, con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

No tuvo tiempo de esquivarla, solo de mirar con horror. El hierro de la lanza se clava en su frente arrojándolo violentamente hacia la pared, donde queda empalado y sin vida. Varios granos de concreto cayeron a suelo, para luego ser manchados con sangre que se deslizaba por las paredes.

— Escapar no les servirá de nada — Vociferó relamiéndose los labios con sadismo, en una imagen bastante asquerosa, pues la saliva no paraba de derramarse por su barbilla.

Todos los soldados retrocedieron, practicamente estaban en un callejón sin salida. No podían atacar ni escapar, solo esperar la muerte. Sin dejar de mostrar esa expresión de terror sueltan sus lanzas y escudos, ante la mirada atónita de los consejeros.

— ¡Estúpidos! ¡No suelten las armas! — Exclamó uno de ellos, pero cuando menos lo esperaba, una ráfaga de color púrpura estaba frente a sus ojos.

Por supuesto que impactó contra su cuerpo, a la vez que gritaba de dolor. Toda la ropa que llevaba encima ardió en llamas consumiéndose en al aire, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Con la mirada perdida en el techo, el consejero del rey cae de rodillas. Su piel azul sufrió múltiples quemaduras graves y de su boca salían quejidos de sufrimiento que no pretendían sesar. Su compañero, el otro consejero, volteó el rostro impresionado viendo que fue Tamashi, el comandante supremo, quien lo había atacado.

Sin soportar el trauma que su cuerpo había recibido, el consejero real atacado cae al suelo con los ojos abiertos, su vida también se había extinguido. Tamashi sonríe al ver la expresión que el rey traía en el rostro, era obvio que se encontraba furioso, pues varios de sus súbditos habían muerto frente a sus ojos sin que pudiera mover un dedo para atacar. Ahora no tenía más remedio que cooperar en sus asuntos, aunque no entendía para que debía esperar. Lo mejor era matarlos a todos y ya, pero tal parece que su jefe no quería deshacerse de ellos sin antes sacarles información.

— Como pudo haberlo visto, no tiene caso que siga haciéndose el desentendido — Habló el comandante con su mano apuntando al rey — Si no lo recuerda muy bien no se preocupe, permítame refrescarle la memoria — Al decirlo cierra los ojos haciendo una pequeña pausa, para luego seguir hablando — Hace aproximadamente cinco años, el Rey del Frío, amo y supremo Cold señor de los Chang-Long, visitó el planeta de origen de su raza, los Yamari. Su nombre era Burezū, un mundo rebosante de luz y tecnología, donde las creencias míticas y los últimos avances del Universo se mezclaban en un balance perfecto. Cold escuchó que ustedes los Yamari, seres con increíbles conocimientos sobre el Meian, tenían la respuesta a una de sus más grandes incógnitas: El Shinai, un supuesto artefacto legendario capaz de provocar la más infinita destrucción. El hecho es que usted y sus consejeros, temiendo que su raza se extinguiera, hicieron un pacto con Cold. Ustedes le otorgaban esa información y él se marchaba de allí sin destruir el planeta; ambas partes resultarían beneficiadas. El probleme fue que usted cometió la más grande estupidez del Universo. Engañó a King Cold diciéndole que el supuesto Shinai se encontraba en un planeta congelado, en la región 1500-BC, por la Galaxia del Sur. Como ese lugar se encuentra bastante alejado, Cold tardó varios meses en llegar ahí. Supongo que ese era su plan, rey Yamari. Aprovechó ese lapso de tiempo para escapar junto con su gente del planeta Burezū, pero… tal parece que las cosas no salieron como usted lo esperaba.

El rey se quedó en silencio, atónito, pues aquel individuo que estaba frente a sus ojos tenía muy bien en claro cual era la situación. No cabía lugar a dudas de que era la mano derecha del Rey del Frío, sabía hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que había sucedido. Resignado, el rey suelta un suspiro cargado de una pesadez inocultable; pero no iba a ceder ante las peticiones de los invasores, por supuesto que no lo iba a hacer.

— Hace poco tiempo encontramos cierta información muy interesante — Continuó diciendo Tamashi — Los habitantes de un planeta llamado Yamura cooperaron con nosotros al decirnos que cinco años atrás, una pequeña nave había aterrizado en ese lugar. Adentro de dicha nave, iba uno de sus súbditos — Al mencionarlo, el rey abre los ojos con desmesura, realmente sorprendido.

— _¿Un habitante de mi planeta? No puede ser, pensé que la mayoría murió en el accidente — _Pensó estupefactado, aquello empeoraba en cada momento que transcurría.

— Obviamente se encontraba en ese planeta, lo encontramos con mucha facilidad. Tuvimos que torturarlo un poco para que hablara — Se rió el comandante, provocando que el rey gruñera — Luego de gritar un poco, nos dijo que usted y su gente habían abandonado el planeta Burezū, eso explica por qué Cold no encontró a nadie en ese lugar una vez se dió cuenta de que lo habían engañado. Fue una migración a grandes escalas gracias a la tecnología que poseían; sin embargo, nos contó que durante el viaje se presentaron muchos problemas. Su objetivo era trasladarse a un planeta en buenas condiciones, pero algo que no estaba en sus planes sucedió: fueron atrapados por la gravedad de una estrella gigante. La mayoría de sus naves se consumieron en una masacre de altas magnitudes, obligándolos a realizar un aterrizaje forzoso en este planeta desolado y muerto.

La sorpresa era grande, no estaba en los planes del rey que durante esas fechas averiguarían en que lugar se encontraban. Los años transcurrieron en paz y tranquilidad, esto le hizo pensar que nunca serían descubiertos. Lamentablemente, jamás contó con que la fuerza y astucia del Emperador del Frío era superior a la suya. El veredicto del comandante supremo lo comprobaba, no había que pudiera hacer para salvarse. Ahora, se encontraba en un dilema moral y espiritual sobre que decidir, si hablar… o irse con ese secreto a la tumba.

— Y bien… ¿Qué tiene que decir? — Añadió Tamashi. El silencion rodó en todo el salón, la mirada del rey Yamari se encontraba perdida en el suelo, los cabellos negros le cubrían el rostro — Estoy esperando que por fin coopere con nosotros — Prosiguió con un tono de voz grueso, pero a pesar que insistía, el rey no pronunciaba palabra alguna — Muy bien…

La mano de Tamashi, que todavía permanecía alzada, se movió unos cuantos centímetros hacia la derecha. Los nueve soldados, quienes se encontraban todos juntos, abrieron los ojos estupefactados al ver que el pirata especial les apuntaba directamente a ellos. El rey elevó la mirada, fue entonces cuando un destello resplandeció en el salón. Un grito agudo e infernal fue expresado por los indefensos soldados, pues sin encontrar piedad, sus cuerpos fueron reducidos a cenizas en medio de una explosión de sangre y muerte.

El destello atravesó la pared estremeciendo todo el lugar. El rey y el otro consejero que permanecía vivo solo se limitaron a mostrar una expresión de horror, cubriendo sus rostros de la lluvia de polvo que se les venía encima. Al instante, sintieron que por sus fosas nasales entraba un asqueroso olor a carne quemada; pertenecía a sus soldados, quienes habían muerto de una forma triste y horrorosa, sin poder hacer nada… sin alcanzar a levantar el brazo y defenderse de la pesadilla que los arropaba.

Los pequeños rastros de luz que se precipitaban sobre el planeta penetraron en el amplio salón, producto del enorme agujero que la explosión había dejado como cicatriz. El viento soplaba con mucha violencia moviendo los cabellos de todos los allí presentes. El rey, consumido por la tristeza y desesperación, deja salir un grito lleno de rabia, soprendiendo de buena manera a Tamashi y sus soldados.

— ¡Malditos desgraciados! — Exclamó. La expresión de su rostro había cambiado totalmente, reflejaba la más pura ira y adrenalina. De un momento a otro, un aura color transparente le rodeó el cuerpo. Luego sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, como si fueran la luz del sol, provocando que los otros cubrieran sus rostros por el resplandor.

— ¿Y ahora que piensa hacer? — Se preguntó Tamashi. El suelo debajo de sus piés tembló estrepitosamente. Al igual que los soldados que le servían, estaba sorprendido por aquella demostración de poder por parte del rey.

— ¡Majestad! — El consejero lo observaba contrariado.

— Sus pecados se volverán en su contra — Vociferó el rey con una voz que retumbaba en los oídos de todos los allí presentes — ¡Castigador de almas! — Exclama con extrema potencia. Al hacerlo, extiende sus dos brazos en dirección de Tamashi y quienes le acompañaban. Estos se sorprendieron al ver como de sus manos provino un gigantezo destello blanco, casi como el cielo, que cubrió todo el lugar con una hermosa luz.

Pero eso era lo único hermoso. Tamashi sonríe de medio lado, intuyendo cuales eran las intenciones del rey. Por otro lado, los soldados que yacían a su lado intentaron cubrirse del peligro que se avecinaba; sin embargo, no imaginaron que el poder de aquel ataque era más grande de lo que creían.

A pesar del inmenso espectáculo de luz que provocaba, aquello no era energía que pudiera tocarse con las manos, se trataba de algo muy diferente, algo que yacía un escalón más arriba. Sin saber que demonios los atacaba, todos los soldados sintieron como un horrible dolor les carcomía las entrañas. Era como un fuego aterrador que se propagaba desde lo más profundo de sus cuerpos. Gritaron siendo víctimas de un dolor insoportable, pues algo en sus corazones se estaba desintegrando rápidamente.

El resplandor detuvo su brillo, luego el suelo dejó de temblar. Pero detrás de eso, los muchos soldados que servían al comandante supremo cayeron de rodillas, expresando pequeños quejidos a penas audibles para el oído. Tenían la mirada perdida en ningún lado, sus ojos se habían tornado de color negro y un destello de humo provenía a través de ellos, como si algo dentro de sus cuerpos hubiera sido incinerado completamente.

Se desplomaron uno por uno, cayeron al suelo sin dar ninguna señal de vida. Todos, absolutamente todos los soldados habían sido aniquilados de un solo golpe. Tamashi, quien misteriosamente se había salvado, frunció el ceño sin mostrar sentimiento alguno por la muerte de sus subordinados. Al contrario de esto, sonríe con cierta burla sin quitarle la vista de encima al rey, el cual también dibuja una sonrisa al ver que su técnica resultó efectiva.

— Ma… majestad, usted… ha acabado con todos — El consejero no podía creer lo que veía, más que feliz se encontraba sorprendido.

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es el único que se salvó de mi castigador de almas? — _Pensó el rey desapareciendo la sonrisa, mientras jadeaba un poco cansado.

— Vaya, debo reconocer que me ha sorprendido con lo que acaba de hacer — Dice Tamashi en tono burlista — Nunca imaginé que mataría a todos mis soldados; debió usar esa ténica hace mucho. ¿No lo cree? — Interrogó dando dos pasos, causando que el rey retrocediera.

— _¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? Hay algo raro en él — _El rey estaba contrariado, el sujeto frente a sus ojos se veía muy seguro de si mismo. La muerte de los soldados no le había afectado en lo más mínimo; además, no estaba asustado ni preocupado por el poder que acabó con ellos.

— Supongo que esa técnica destruye completamente el alma del adversario. ¿No es verdad? — Volvió a preguntar — Déjeme decirle que algo como eso jamás funcionará conmigo, pues soy inmune a cualquier técnica o ataque que manipule o destruya el alma de la víctima.

— ¿Acaso tú…? — Interrogó el rey muy sorprendido, pero antes de que pudiera asimilar lo que había escuchado, recibe un puñetazo en el estómago por parte de Tamashi. De inmediato abre los ojos como platos, soltándo un chorro de sangre mezclada con saliva. Luchando por recuperar el aire que botó por el golpe, cae de rodillas con las manos posadas sobre el abdomen. Tamashi, lo miraba con una sonrisa sádica — Aunque haya matado a todos mis soldados nunca podrá derrotarme, yo soy mucho más poderso y hábil que usted, será mejor que me diga lo que quiero saber.

— Nunca… nunca… te lo diré — Expresó con dificultad y tosiendo un poco.

— Si no me lo dice a mí, entonces…

— ¡Me lo dirá a mí! — De pronto se escuchó una voz gruesa que hizo eco en todo el salón.

Las tres personas allí presentes voltearon confundidas. Un sujeto de gran estatura y enorme corpulencia ingresó al salón, seguido por otra decena de soldados que portaban armas en sus manos. Por un momento el rey sintió que un choque eléctrico le recorrió todo el cuerpo, el terror amenazaba con devorarlo producto de la imagen que veía con incredubilidad.

King Cold, el emperador supremo del Universo, estaba en ese lugar. Con su increíble poder mandó a volar a los muchos soldados muertos que le estorbaban el paso, cuyos cuerpos se impactaron contra las paredes de ambos costados. Caminaba con mucha lentitud, denotando seguridad en su expresión corporal. El rey Yamari sentía que el corazón se acelaraba mientras King Cold más y más se acercaba, mostrando una media sonrisa.

Tamashi se hace a un lado, para luego arrodillarse frente a su superior, el cual quedó de frente ante un atónito rey que no sabía que hacer, pues gastó la mayor parte de su energía en el ataque anterior y no podía usarlo por segunda vez.

— Cold… pensé que no ibas a venir — Dijo Tamashi aún de rodillas.

— _¿Qué le pasa? — _Pensó el rey mirándolo de reojo — _A pesar de que es muy superior a él, se atreve a tutearlo como si fueran del mismo linaje y aún así se arrodilla ante sus piés. ¿Será verdad que ese sujeto no posee…?_

— Hmp — Gruñó King Cold sin dejar de sonreír y sin quitarle la vista de encima al rey Yamari — Me retrasé un poco, recibí una visita de mi hijo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cooler te visitó? ¿Qué quería? — Tamashi le preguntó un tanto sorprendido.

— Eso no importante ahora, luego te contaré — Bufó cambiando su expresión, ahora la seriedad dominaba en su rostro. Le dedicó una mirada amenazante al rey, quien sintió como un escalofrío recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Sin ni siquiera avisar, King Cold le propina una fuerte patada al rey, justo en el mentón. El mandatario salió volando por el aire para luego estrellarse contra su propio trono real, donde el impacto provocó que se rompiera el brazo. Escupiendo sangre, se queja con mucho dolor. Acto seguido se arrastra por el suelo, aquel golpe no solo había sido rápido, sino extremadamente violento.

La silla del trono real se había quebrado en pedazos, por lo que una astilla de madera se incrustó en uno de los costados del rey. El dolor comenzaba a intensificarse, la sangre manchó su túnica blanca.

— ¡Majestad! — Gritó el consejero aterrado, pero el abrir la boca, sería su sentencia mortal. El Rey del Frío le acesta un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago, tan fuerte, que la onda de choque le atraviesa la espalda manchando de sangre la pared, luego sale disparado y se impacta contra la misma con mucha potencia, quebrando todos sus huesos. Solo tuvo tiempo para mostrar una horrible expresión de dolor, pues finalmente cae al suelo con su ropa teñida de un sangriento color rojo.

En una abrir y cerrar de ojos, si es que así pudiera llamársele, las fuerzas de apoyo y todo aquel individuo que servía al rey Yamari, fueron aniquilados. Solo quedaba él, tendido en el suelo; jadeante, sintiendo como le ardían las entrañas. Entonces gritó, no pudo soportar más el dolor; era una mezcla de sufrimiento físico y espiritual, realmente no sabía que hacer.

Con la mano aún en uno de sus costados sangrantes, levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos escalofriantes del Rey del Frío encima de su cabeza.

— Puto desgraciado… — Dijo King Cold, con rabia y tranquilidad entremezcladas — Nunca imaginé que tendrías el propio descaro de engañarme en frente de mis narices. Te burlaste de mí, palabras humillantes que provenían del interior de una esfera fría y cristalina; entonces supe que tu estupidez ya rebasó los límites.

— Co… Cold… yo… — El rey Yamari no encontraba respuesta que saliera a través de su garganta; al contrario, fue un chorro de sangre que subió por la tráquea y salió a la superficie. La herida que recibió en el costado era más grave de lo que creía — _Al… al menos ella está bien _— Pensó sonriendo internamente, con nostalgia.

— Cold, en mi opinión, esto ya no tiene sentido — Sugirió Tamashi, pero solo obtuvo una mirada de reproche por parte del líder despótico; esto causó que se intimidara un poco.

— ¡Tiene mucho sentido! — Gritó apretando los dientes — ¡Y si no haz logrado sonsacarle nada, es porque no utilizaste los métodos más sublimes!

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Tamashi pregunta arqueando una ceja.

— Me refiero a que si quieres obtener algo de cualquier individuo, la mejor arma son los propios suyos, sus más allegados, esos que habitan en lo más profundo de su corazón — Contestó King Cold con una sonrisa maligna.

Dichas palabras le causaron al rey de Yamari un extraño presentimiento. ¿A qué se refería con ellas? Realmente era un verdadero estúpido si no entendió la indirecta; pero lo sabía, sabía perfectamente de que hablaba el emperador de mal. La persona que más amaba en la vida, trágicamente cayó en las filosas garras del mal diabólico.

King Cold se apartó de la vista del rey, dejando pasar un par de soldados que traían entre sus manos a alguien. Unos piés de color azul manchados en sangre se arrastraban por el suelo, siendo impulsados por aquellos dos sirvientes de aspecto sádico y horrible. Ese alguien cayó de rodillas ante la mirada atónita del rey, quien simplemente no lo podía creer.

— No, tú no, ¿por qué…? — El rey gruño sintiéndose realmente destrozado — Hija, hija mía…

— Papá… — Dijo ella, entreabriendo sus ojos hinchados y llorosos.

Aquella persona de incalculable belleza, cabello negro como el cielo nocturno, ojos del mismo color, cual cóncavos que parecían una cueva inexplorable, esa hermosa muchacha era la hija del rey de los Yamari. Su ropa de princesa real, túnica blanca como la nieve, estaba manchada de sangre roja como las estrellas gigantes. Los mechones azabaches se encontraban desaliñados y le ocultaban parte del rostro. Respiraba con dificultad y su rostro estaba un poco desfigurado lleno de manchas púrpura; al igual que los brazos, las piernas. Tenía ambas muñecas atadas.

— Co… corazón mío, cariño. ¡¿Qué te hicieron?! — Exclamó abriendo los ojos con desmesura. Trató de levantarse, pero no pudo hacerlo, un charco de sangre se estaba conglomerando debajo de su cuerpo.

— Es realmente estúpido escuchar como dices esas palabras tan ridículas — Dijo King Cold cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de medio lado — Individuos como tú son débiles porque aman, el amor es una debilidad que termina por destruir sin remedio.

Al igual que su hija, el rey comenzó a llorar.

— ¡Mírate! — Lo señaló Cold — Esas lágrimas son la más clara prueba de que estás destruido por dentro, el amor es quien lo causa. Por eso, no puede existir nada más en el Universo que la ambición por el poder máximo; solo eso.

— Tarde te darás cuenta de que estás equivocado — El rey se defiende con firmeza — Y que el poder que tanto ambicionas es más grande de lo que puedes controlar. Tarde o temprano, terminará por destruirte a ti; esa es la verdadera destrucción.

— ¡Mierda es que lo escupes por la boca! — Gritó King Cold moviendo brúscamente la capa que llevaba sobre la espalda — Utilizaré a tu hija como medio para sonsacarte lo que quiero saber y, cuando me lo digas… ¡Te arrancaré la columna vertebral!

— ¡No metas a mi hija en esto, engendro del infierno! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!

Después de ese breve choque de palabras, un grito lleno de dolor se amplió en toda la sala. La ropa sucia y manchada en sangre que la joven princesa traía encima nuevamente se impregnó de aquel líquido rojo. El rey fue preso de la estupefacción, al ver como frente a sus propios ojos, King Cold sin ninguna piedad atravesó el hombro izquierdo de la muchacha con uno de los dedos.

Por supuesto, ella era la persona que había gritado. Como el hombro que poseía era delgado, característico de su feminidad y, el dedo del rey del Frío era largo, con una uña afilada, este pudo atravesarlo completamente y con facilidad. La pobre chica alzó la vista hacia el techo con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta. Cold, sonriendo malignamente, comenzó a mover el dedo hacia atrás y hacia adelante, sintiendo como la carne y sangre fresca de la joven se mezclaba con su piel. Estaba torturándola; ella gritaba consumida por el dolor.

— ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Papá! ¡Ayudáme! — Le suplicó ella entre llantos.

— Agg… agggg… ¡Hijo de putaaaaaaa! — Exclamó el rey no pudiéndolo soportar. A pesar de las heridas en su cuerpo, se levantó de inmediato, con intenciones de atacar a King Cold aún a costa de su propia vida; sin embargo, Tamashi, quien se dió cuenta al instante, arroja una esfera de energía que desmembra el brazo derecho del rey. Éste, grita por el dolor — Ahhhhhhhhhh… ¡Maldito cabrón! — Entonces cae de rodillas, chorreando tanta sangre desde el muñon rojo y asqueroso donde anteriormente existió su extremidad.

— ¡Tamashi! — Exclamó Cold sacando el dedo del hombro de la muchacha — ¡Si los matas, ya no podremos sacarle nada!

— ¡Este tipo ya comienza a cansarme, matémosle de una puta vez! — Se quejó el comandante supremo.

— ¡Si hay que matarle, seré yo quien lo haga! ¡Tú no te metas! — Al decirlo, manda a volar a Tamashi de un golpe con el codo. Éste se impacta violentamente contra la pared, levantando mucho polvo.

— ¡Comandante! — Exclamó un soldado muy sorprendido, no esperaba que King Cold hiciera eso con uno de los máximos representantes de su propio ejército.

Tamashi tampoco lo esperaba, aquello había sido inesperado. Se quejó un poco por el impacto contra la pared, pero se levantó, limpiando un hilo de sangre que le bajaba a través de la barbilla. Se mostró serio, como si aquello no le afectara en lo más mínimo; sin embargo, maldijo internamente al Rey del Frío.

— Tú mejor que nadie deberías entenderlo a la perfección — Lo regañó el chang-long — El Shinai se ha convertido en la razón de mi vida, si no lo encuentro no estaré completo.

— ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca lo encontrarás! — Exclamó el rey Yamari respirando con dificultad.

— Sí lo haré — Cold se ríe con desgano — Porque tú me lo dirás, si no queres ver que los sesos de tu hija salpiquen tu propio rostro.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves a…?!

Un escalofrío de muerte recorre todo el cuerpo del rey. Todo el trauma que su cuerpo sufrió, ver a su hija de esa forma tan atroz, eso era demasiado para él; pero lo que no sabía, es que la definición de atrocidad no estaba muy bien planteada en aquella situación. La rocas filosas que yacían en el suelo rasparon las rodillas de aquel padre que no sabía que hacer. En su mente, se hizo presente un dilema moral y emocional. King Cold se situó justo por detrás de la princesa, quien tenía la cabeza gacha y, de una manera que heló completamente los sentidos del rey, el pirata espacial alzó el abrazo apuntando con la mano directamente al cráneo de la joven.

— Cuéntale, muchacha, cuéntale a tu padre qué te pasó con mis soldados — Dijo Cold con un tono de voz bajo — Dile lo que ellos te hicieron o te mataré en este preciso instante.

— ¡Hijo de…! — El rey intentó sobreponserse.

— ¡No te muevas, basura! — Lo detuvo King Cold.

— _¡Eres un maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! — _Pensaba el rey sin contener la furia, tanto que no le importaba el dolor que sentía en el brazo.

— ¡Te dije que le cuentes, maldita perra! — King Cold le dió un pequeño golpe en la mejilla, que aunque no era muy fuerte, fue suficiente para hacerla llorar.

— _Esto es insoportable — _Otro pensamiento lleno de impotencia llegó a la mente del rey; pero lo peor, es que no podía hacer nada, solo observar como su hija era… no existía palabra que describiera lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

Un par de soldados de aspecto repugnante, esos dos tipos que habían traído a la hija del rey, se acercaron a ella riendo sádicamente.

— ¡Sí! ¡Diles como disfrutamos contigo! — Exclamó uno de ellos. Sin el más mínimo rastro de consideración acercó el rostro al de ella y sacando una lengua larga de color verde le lamió la mejilla. La chica mostró una expresión de horror.

El rey no dijo nada, tan solo cerró los ojos, las palabras ya no le salían a través de la boca

— Papá… — Comenzó a hablar la desafortunada muchacha — Ellos… ellos me ataron a una mesa metálica, me quitaron la ropa y… y… — Hizo una pausa, llorando desconsoladamente, con un nudo en la garganta — Uno por uno, se montaban encima de mi cuerpo, besaban mis partes íntimas, me… me rompieron ahí abajo, me golpearon, me torturaron… ¡Papaaaaaa!

— ¡Ya no digas más! ¡Ya no digas más, no soporto escucharlo! — Al oír el sufrimiento de su hija, el rey rompió en llanto. Solo quería que todo aquello llegara a su fin.

— ¿Ves como el amor te destruye? — Interrogó King Cold en forma de burla — Tú y tu hija tienen la oportunidad irrefutable de salvar sus vidas, si me dices lo que quiero saber.

Al oír el desenfrenado llanto por parte del rey, Cold supo que lo había logrado. Aquello fue demasiado para el infortunado Yamari, no tenía opción alguna más que cooperar con sus ambiciones. Aún tenía la mano apuntando hacia la cabeza de la princesa; jalaría el gatillo si al imbécil se le ocurría salir con una contradictoria. Después de todo, era la hija del rey y este no permitiría que ella muriera aún por lo que había pasado.

El mencionado se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha, metida entre las piernas. Por un momento dejó de llorar, al igual que su hija; ambos se mantenían en silencio.

— _Si le digo toda la verdad, será el fin del Universo, sin lugar a dudas — _Pensó el rey analizando la situación — _Ocurrirá lo mismo que hace millones de años, en la muerte estelar, provocada por el Shinai. Cold no sabe a que se enfrenta, él mismo resultará inofensivo ante ese oscuro poder. Pero mi hija… ella… si no hago algo…_

No quería hacerlo, pero levantó la vista mirando a su hija directamente a los ojos. Estos le suplicaban con extrema clemencia, brillaban cual luz incandescente producto de lágrimas cristalinas que salían a través de ellos. Hizo la cara a un lado, con una expresión de dolor.

— Cold… tú crees que tienes la capacidad para dominar un poder tan grande como ese; pero estás equivocado — Le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Mi poder no tiene límites.

— Muchos como tú han intentado encontrarlo, pero al hacerlo desearon mejor no haberlo hecho. El brillo se extinguirá… y el Universo se plagará de una infinita oscuridad. ¿Acaso esas palabras no dicen mucho a la imaginación? ¡Mira bien lo que tienes en frente porque después será demasiado tarde!

— Te daré diéz segundos para que me lo digas o puedes ir despidiéndote de la vida de tu hija — Profesó amenazante. La chica dejó salir un quejido; sentía miedo.

_**Uno.**_

— Hija… hija mía… yo… — Comenzó a decir el rey.

_**Dos.**_

— Quiero decirte que te amo, que te amaré por siempre. Esta misión que me fue encomendada desde tiempos inmemoriales, es algo a lo que no puedo fallar.

_**Tres.**_

La muchacha cierra los ojos asintendo con la cabeza.

_**Cuatro.**_

— ¡Yo también te amo, papá!

_**Cinco.**_

— ¿Quieres que te diga algo, Cold?

_**Seis.**_

— Las estrellas son fuente de vida…

_**Siete.**_

— Así que aquel sujeto que pretenda extinguir su luz…

_**Ocho.**_

— No tendrá perdón por su pecado y, ni el infierno será digno de él.

_**Nueve...**_

— El infierno no me asusta — Contestó con tranquilidad.

_**¡Diéz!**_

— ¡Te pudrirás en él! ¡Porque jamás voy a decírtelo! — Terminó por exclamar con mucha potencia, fulminando con la mirada a los malditos invasores que tenía en frente.

El tiempo se detuvo de inmediato, algo de esperarse. King Cold dibujó lentamente una media sonrisa, casi indetectable. Tamashi cerró los ojos con cierta tranquilad, esperando lo que venía; es que para él todo eso era un simple juego. La última expresión que pudo ver el rey de su hija fue de total estupefacción; luego…

¡Boom y splash!

La cabeza de la chica explota en mil pedazos chorreando sesos por todos lados.

King Cold fue salpicado de sangre y amplía la sonrisa lleno de satisfacción. Pero quien fue bañado completamente era el rey Yamari; como tenía la boca abierta de inmediato los sesos de su hija impregnaron en ella, causándole un sabor demasiado asqueroso. El cuerpo sin vida de la muchacha cayó al suelo, lanzando chorros de sangre por la cavidad donde anteriormente reposó la cabeza.

El rostro del rey estaba teñido en rojo, al igual que su vestimenta. Al punto de vomitar, escupe una mezcla de sangre y sesos. Sin poder asimilar aquello, lanza un grito despavorido con todas las fuerzas que tenía — ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! — Se llevó las manos al rostro moviéndolo con desesperación, enterrando la cabeza en el suelo, golpeándolo con demasiada brusquedad — ¡Noooooooo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Carajo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mierdaaaaaa!

Los soldados rieron; King Cold no dijo nada, tan solo bajó el brazo sin dejar de sonreír, una sonrisa maliciosa que expresaba la oscuridad que poseía en el alma.

— Preferiste callar, permitiendo que tu hija muriera; después de todo no somos tan diferentes — Dijo King Cold, riendo con desgano.

— Tú y yo no somos iguales, ni siquiera un poco — Contestó el rey entre dientes, con furia y dolor. No se dignaba a mirar al asqueroso tipo que había asesinado a su hija en frente de sus ojos.

— Para ti era más importante el secreto del Shinai que la vida de esa insignificante muchacha; veo que ya lo entendiste a la perfección, el amor es para los débiles.

— No importa si con esto me he ganado el infierno, no puedo permitir que un secreto tan peligroso caiga en tus diabólicas manos… nunca — El rey gruñe con rabia. Acto seguido levanta la cabeza, dedicándole una mirada asesina a King Cold; sin embargo, cada vez se sentía más débil, pues su cuerpo había sangrado demasiado.

El emperador espacial frunce el ceño y muestra los dientes — ¡Te darás cuenta que yo triunfaré en esta contienda! ¡Te llevaré conmigo y mediante horribles torturas haré que abras la boca de una maldita vez! — Retumbó con una voz sádica. El rostro del rey Yamari palideció.

Nunca iba a detenerse hasta conseguir ese objetivo, la terquedad del chang-long era demasiado grande. Jadeante, el valiente y soberano rey de los Yamari endureció las facciones. Observó el cuerpo mutilado de la hija que tanto amaba, sintiéndose realmente cobarde al darse cuenta de que pudo haberla salvado; pero no tuvo elección, por mucho que su hija fuera tan importante para él, el Universo era más grande y someterlo a un riesgo tan terrible sin duda sería una actitud demasiado irresponsable.

Aunque el rey de los Yamari era alguien con una gran fortaleza, ser sometido a múltiples torturas quizás quiebren esa parte de forma definitiva; estaba seguro de eso, hablaría, si lo torturaban… vomitaría esas palabras que tanto ha luchado por mantener ocultas. ¿Entonces que haría? Se encontraba en el peor de los callejones sin salida o, tal vez, existía una pequeña rendija por la cual escapar de todo aquello, sin decir una sola palabra.

No era la solución más apropiada de cualquiera que pudiese existir; pero una cosa si es cierta, era la única manera de estropear los planes de King Cold.

Un extraño silencio rondó el salón, incomodando al demonio del frío y a sus soldados. El rey Yamari bajó un poco la mirada, en el rostro llevaba una misteriosa expresión de seriedad. Minuciosamente, éste observa de reojo hacia la izquierda, plantando la mirada sobra una lanza puntiaguda que reposaba unos metros lejos de su posición.

— _Que los dioses me perdonen — _Pensó cerrando los ojos con resignación, dejando que una lágrima saliera. Luego levantó la vista, mirando a su enemigo con el mismo rostro serio.

— ¿Qué pretendes? — Interrogó Cold, dándose cuenta de que ocultaba algo.

— De él, ni la luz escapa. Devorador de todo es, no te acerques porque será tu fin; lamentarás haberlo hecho. Es un portador de la muerte, un patrón de la oscuridad, porque en su mismo nombre está escrito, pero en lenguaje de los dioses… se dirá _Shinai _— Era una especie de poema recitado por el rey Yamari, quien sonrió debilmente ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte de Cold.

— ¿Q… qué demonios quieres decir con eso? — Le preguntó sorprendido, no entendía a que se refería.

— Te lo dejo como el gran acertijo que nunca descifrarás — Vociferó volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

La expresión del subsodicho se tensó, incluso una diminuta gota de sudor se deslizó por sus mejillas. Apretó los dientes como si fuera a hacer algo que realmente no quería hacer. Los allí presentes estaban confundidos, entonces vieron como el rey levanta el brazo que aún le quedaba, dirigido hacia una esquina. La lanza que anteriormente estuvo mirando comenzó a moverse; se elevó en el aire, apuntando directamente al cuerpo mismo del rey. Cold mostró los dientes, acto seguido, el otro hace un movimiento brusco con el brazo utilizando alguna especia de telequinesis. La lanza vuela rumbo hacia el rey; los ojos de Cold y sus soldados se abrieron con desmesura. Dos segundos después, se escuchó un profundo grito.

— Maldito… tú… tú te has… — Bufó King Cold, apretando los dientes y los puños.

La lanza atravesó el pecho del rey Yamari, completamente hasta la espalda; este tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras sujetaba torpemente el mango del arma y expedía quejidos de dolor.

— Agg… nun… nunca, te lo dije… nunca… lo sabrás… King Cold, aggg… aggg — Dijo con dificultad. La sangre comenzó a salir a través de su pecho.

— ¡Estúpido! ¿Qué ganas con suicidarte? — Exclamó notablemente enfadado, pues si el rey de los Yamari moría, era más que obvio que nunca sabría el secreto del Shinai.

El suicida le responde con una sonrisa burlona y quejambrosa. La figura de Cold comenzó a tornarse borrosa ante la vista del rey, quien inevitablemente cae al suelo agonizando. El chang-long se encontraba furioso, de alguna forma el maldito se había salido con la suya, aún a costa de su propa vida. De un chorro por la boca, la sangre roja era el aviso de que el último atibo de luz que poseía el rey de los Yamari… se había extinguido.

— _Perdiste… Cold, definitivamente. Las estrellas del cielo, brillarán por siempre — _Fueron los últimos pensamientos del rey, mientras cerraba los ojos, dejando que la fría sábana de la muerte, llegara y le cubriera el cuerpo.

Quedó frente al cuerpo decapitado de la princesa; ambos, padre e hija, estaban muertos. De un momento a otro, el salón real se cubrió de sombras, la luz del sol se opacó casi en su totalidad. Esto causó el asombro de los solados, quienes sintieron un extraño escalofrío en el interior. Tamashi caminó hasta el enorme agujero que daba hacia el exterior; se dió cuenta de que el cielo se había medio oscurecido, por un motivo que no podía explicar.

El comandate volteó hacia King Cold, quien estaba enojado, era algo que no podía negarse.

— ¡Maldito! — Gritó colérico, mandando a volar el cuerpo inerte del rey de una patada. Se había burlado de él, le vió la cara de imbécil. Nunca pudo imaginar que el mismo rey Yamari se quitaría la vida con tal de irse con ese secreto a la tumba, fue un estúpido al no considerar esa posibilidad.

La venganza de King Cold estaba lograda, todos habían sufrido como él siempre soñó durante esos cinco años; pero aquella victoria era incompleta, la raza de los Yamari, después de todo, eran los verdaderos ganadores.

No deseando más estar allí, el humillado Emperador del Frío se dió la vuelta moviendo su capa. Tamashi lo observó con seriedad, pero también con cierto temor; por otro lado, los muchos soldados, con algo de miedo, permitieron a su majestad el paso. Este salió por la gran puerta destrozada, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

— _Al menos el día de hoy he sabido algo muy importante… ¡El Shinai existe! — _Se dijo Cold en los pensamientos. Por un extraño motivo sonrió, pues esa era una de las cosas que quería saber: la existencia verdadera del "Devorador de Estrellas". El mal humor que tenía se tranquilizó un poco, seguía con vida y mientras fuera de esa forma buscaría el Shinai donde quiera que fuese. El viento estaba alborotado, el atardecer había llegado, el gris coloreaba el lienzo demacrado de aquel planeta sin vida; una risa de lunático, alcanzó a escucharse — ¡No he perdido! ¡No! ¡Allá afuera en el Universo se encuentra oculto algo que me llevará a la grandeza absoluta! ¡Si mis súbditos ya no me temen, entonces muy pronto lo harán! — Dijo. Continuó riéndose, esta vez con más empeño. Tamashi y los soldados se extrañaron ante aquel inesperado y tan rápido cambio de humor. La voz espeluznante de King Cold se alzó sobre los cielos, pero lentamente dicha fonía aterradora fue arrastrada por el viento huracanado. Los ojos rojos del chang-long observaron la nave que se encontraba a lo lejos. Marchó rumbo hacia ella, siendo seguido por los soldados. Se fueron alejando poco a poco ante la vista de Tamashi, quien por alguna razón, permaneció de pié sin moverse.

— _Su locura crece cada día más, no se detendrá ahora que sabe que el Shinai existe — _Pensó fastidiado. Se dispuso a seguirles, pero escuchó algo que lo obligó a voltear.

Atrás, cerca del trono real, un individuo venía arrastrándose por el suelo. Lo hacía con mucha dificultad, pues un agujero sangriento le recorría la mayor parte de la espalda dejando ver su columna vertebral. Dicha persona gemía un poco y, Tamashi pudo darse cuenta, por la vestimenta, de que era uno de los consejeros del rey, aquel a quien King Cold atacó una vez llegó al palacio.

— ¿Aún sigues con vida? — Le preguntó despectivamente — La verdad ustedes si que son obstinados.

— Se que lo eres… — Dijo sin mirarlo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué sabes? — Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez con cierta burla.

— ¿Debió doler mucho… no? — El agonizante expide sangre por la boca.

— Como el infierno — Respondió Tamashi.

— Dile a tu jefe que… peor será el dolor que él sienta cuando… el demonio de la oscuridad… lo devore — Fue lo último que dijo el agonizante consejero. Se rió un poco y luego murió, dejando confundido a Tamashi.

— _Cold, no se que diablos es el Shinai, solo espero que no te arrepientas en el futuro — _Se dijo mentalmente alejándose por fin de aquel lugar.

En el gran salón del palacio real, solo quedaron un sin fin de cuerpos sin vida, sangre y miembros por todos lados. Afuera, se respiraba en el ambiente ese aire de muerte que siempre quedaba luego de una invasión. El comandante supremo comenzó a volar para llegar más pronto a la nave, viendo como King Cold ya se había ido en la suya. Bufó un poco, no cabía lugar a dudas de que el Emperador Universal estaba completamente obsesionado.

Tanto así… que daba la sensación de que ya no le importaba investigar el misterioso secreto tras la muerte de su hijo Freezer.

¿Pero alguien si lo investigaría?

**(…)**

Era el cielo cubierto de estrellas, manto oscuro sobre un planeta desértico, donde la arena y rocas esponjosas predominaban en todos lados. Uno de esos puntos luminosos en el firmamento se apagó, de una manera muy repentina. Cierto individuo arqueó una ceja, que era cubierta por un rastreador.

— La estrella de la sabiduría, en dirección a la Galaxia del Sur… se ha apagado — Expresó observando el cielo, apoyando el pié sobre una roca.

— Que extraño, la estrellas no desaparecen de esa forma tan repentina. ¿Qué habrá pasado? — Se preguntó otro sujeto que yacía al lado del primero. Ambos llevaban puestas armaduras que poseían solo una hombrera, en la parte que cubría el abdomen estaba grabada una insignia en forma de flecha que apuntaba hacia abajo, con un círculo en su centro.

— Bah, ustedes se preocupan porque una estrella se ha apagado; yo más bien me preocupo por la actitud del señor Cooler — Sentado sobre otra roca y comiéndose un trozo de carne, un tercer sujeto les susurró.

— Shh, cállate, si el señor escucha te meterás en graves problemas — Lo regaño el primer sujeto. Este tenía la piel de color azul claro y el cabello blanco, debajo de la armadura usaba un chaleco morado.

— Pero Neizu tiene razón, Sauzā, el señor Cooler está así desde que visitamos al señor Cold — El segundo hombre apoyó a su otro compañero. Era un tipo alto y fornido, de piel verde y el cabello negro y largo. Su nombre es Dore.

Sauzā lo miró seriamente, luego volteó a ver a un cuarto sujeto que estaba más alejado de ellos tres, sobre una colina. Allí, montado sobre un artefacto volador, se encontraba el hermano de Freezer, primogénito de King Cold. Se disponía solo a observar el paisaje con una seriedad que asustaba, mientra golpeaba débilmente su asiento con la cola.

— _A Freezer lo mató un saiyajin, estoy seguro de eso ahora que hablé con mi padre, pero tal parece que soy el único que se preocupa por eso — _Pensaba Cooler — _Mi hermano tenía bajo sus servicios a tres de esos saiyajin, dos de ellos murieron. El tercero se llamaba Vegeta, creo que también murió en ese planeta Namekuseí. Me pregunto si fue él quien asesinó a Freezer… — _Hizo una pequeña pausa, frunciendo el ceño — _¿Sería en verdad el Super Saiyajin? ¿Acaso fue ese saiyajin, ese que dejé con vida aquella vez?_

Los ojos de Cooler se abrieron con sorpresa.

— ¡Sauzā, Dore, Neizu! — Llamó a sus sirvientes, quienes se acercaron de inmediato arrodillándose ante él — Iremos de nuevo al planeta Freezer 79, entendieron.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamó Sauzā contrariado — Señor Cooler, con perdón de lo que dice, pero ya sabe que el señor Cold no confía mucho en usted y, si lo ve por esos lugares de nuevo…

— No me importa lo que diga mi padre, yo tampoco confío en él, solo piensa en si mismo, esos planetas me correspondían y el muy desgraciado se los quedó. ¿Por qué crees que lo odio? — Dijo molesto, levantándose.

— Lo sé, pero señor… ¿Qué otra pista podemos encontrar en ese lugar? Ya lo hemos visitado dos veces.

— ¿Recuerdan cuando mi hermano destruyó el planeta Vegita? — Interrogó sin voltear a verlos.

— ¿Eh? Sí… sí, ahora que lo dice, lo recuerdo a la perfección — Respondió Sauzā.

— En ese momento ustedes descubrieron a un crío de esos saiyajin viajando en una nave, yo les ordené que no le hicieran nada, no era nuestro problema. Ahora que lo pienso, hay una gran posibilidad que ese saiyajin haya sido quien derrotó a Freezer.

Sauzā abrió los ojos de par en par, al igual que sus dos compañeros — Pero… señor Cooler, ¿está seguro de eso?

— Es lo más probable.

— Recuerdo que ese chiquillo se dirigía a un planeta llamado Tierra en la región 71-FC — Habló Dore — ¿Por qué no vamos a ese lugar, señor?

— No creo que sea necesario, algo me dice que ese tipo también está muerto.

— El señor Cooler tiene razón, debió morir en la destrucción del planeta Namekuseí, si vamos a la Tierra será una pérdida de tiempo — Esta vez fue Neizu quien habló. Sus compañeros lo miraron.

— Nadie nos puede asegurar que haya muerto, Neizu — Contrarió Sauzā — Además… ¿Qué tal si dejó descendencia?

El comentario del soldado dejó a los otros en silencio, incluso se ganó una mirada de curiosidad por parte del emperador Cooler. Si lo que dijo era cierto, entonces la raza saiyajin todavía no se extinguía de la faz del Universo y eso era un gran problema para la dinastía Chang-Long. Esos monos asquerosos tienen que desaparecer de una vez y para siempre, pensaba Cooler, pero nadie le aseguraba que ese supuesto saiyajin que había derrotado a Freezer haya dejado crías. La sugerencia de Dore era cierta, era mejor ir al planeta Tierra y sersiorarse de eso en persona.

— Iremos a la Tierra, aunque ese lugar está lejos y tardaremos mínimo un mes en llegar — Concluyó Cooler. Parecía extraño pero le habían entrado una ganas enormes de ir a ese planeta. Si el sujeto que derrotó a Freezer seguía con vida, tendría la oportunidad de culminar lo que su hermano empezó y salvar el honor de su familia; si por el contrario estaba muerto y había dejado descencia, era el momento perfecto para que él, el gran Cooler, eliminara a la raza saiyajin de una vez y para siempre.

— Bien, por fin una misión interesante después de tanto tiempo — Vociferó Neizu golpeando la palma de su mano con el otro puño.

— Tienes razón, Neizu — Lo apoyó Dore.

— _Ya verás, papá; mientras tú estás ocupado en cosas que no tienen sentido, yo, yo si mantendré el honor de nuestra familia. Freezer era tan estúpido como tú, algún día te derrocaré y el puesto supremo será solamente mío — _Una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en el rostro de Cooler, no cabía lugar a dudas de que él era mucho más astuto que su progenitor.

**(…)**

La tranquilidad rodeaba aquella enorme casa. Incluso los bullicios del ambiente urbano no opacaban la sensación agradable de estar en ese lugar. Para un niño como Son Gohan, se trataba de algo muy curioso, pues pensaba que el único lugar pacífico sobre la faz de la Tierra era la Montaña Paoz; pero la ciudad que existía a su alrededor, tenía un cierto encanto que sinceramente no podía explicar.

Sonrió con mucha ternura, luego se sorprendió al ver un gigantezo dinosaurio recorrer el jardín trasero. No solo era eso, todo la casa era practicamente un zoológico. Nunca imaginó que la Corporación Cápsula tenía tantos animales. Solo recordaba haber ido una sola vez, cuando partieron rumbo a Namekuseí, pero prefirió no recordarlo en ese momento, no quería estropear su felicidad.

Gohan era un niño muy penoso, acababa de llegar y aún no llamaba para que lo atendieran. Con rostro de nervioso se acercó hacia lo que suponía era la puerta de la casa; levantó el puño para intentar tocar, pero se detuvo, dudando en hacerlo. Por fin se armó de valor y dió tres pequeños toques, aún con nerviosismo.

— Oh, pero miren quien está aquí. ¿Eres Gohan, cierto? — El pequeño semisaiyajin escuchó una voz femenina y regocijada. El corazón de Gohan dió un salto, por lo que voltea. Atrás se encontraba una mujer rubia con una regadera en la mano.

— Eh… ho… hola, mucho gusto señora — Dijo riendo con nerviosismo y una mano detrás de la cabeza — ¿Usted es la madre de Bulma?

— Sí, soy yo — Contestó alegremente — Oh por Dios, te juro que jamás en mi vida había visto a un niño tan simpático como tú; cuando estés más crecidito seguramente tendrás muchas pretendientes.

Gohan se ruborizó por el comentario de la mujer — E… eso creo, gracias señora — Se rió apenado. La verdad es que él no tenía amigos de su misma edad, se preguntaba si cuando creciera los tendría. De tan solo pensar en que se relacionaría con chicas hacía que sintiera escalofríos, no entendía ese tipo de cosas.

La puerta de la casa se abre y por ella sale Bulma vestida con un traje de laboratorio.

— Hola Gohan, no pensé que llegarías tan temprano — Saludó la peliazul — Estás muy ansioso por saber que te voy a regalar. ¿Cierto? — Le preguntó con picardía, Gohan se ríe.

— Bueno… supongo que sí, es que no suelo recibir muchos regalos — Añadió el niño con sinceridad — Aunque… me da pena.

— Ey vamos, no tienes por qué sentir pena, es algo que hago con mucho gusto. De seguro te divertirás con él — Bulma lo calmó sonriente, por lo que Gohan asiente — Pero pasa adelante, siéntete en tu casa.

— Maravilloso, entonces yo iré a preparar café y algunos pastelillos — Dijo la Sra. Briefs alejándose de ellos dos.

La simpática Bulma abre la puerta permitiendo que Gohan entrara hacia la sala de la casa. Un lugar amplio, lleno de lujosos muebles en donde sentarse y un gran televisor sobre una bonita mesa de cristal. El semisaiyajin pensaba que su regalo sería algún artefacto para sus estudios, por la ropa que Bulma llevaba puesta. Sea lo que sea, lo recibiría con mucho cariño y agradecimiento.

— Traeré tu regalo, mientras tanto, puedes jugar y saltar en los muebles si quieres — Dijo la científica mirándolo con una expresión divertida.

— No Bulma, cómo crees que yo voy a… — Se excusó el niño nervioso, pero de inmediato se ganó una carcajada por parte de su amiga.

— ¡Estaba bromeando! — Exclamó ella riéndose, luego se marcha.

A Bulma se le ocurría cada cosa, pensaba el niño divertido, decir que podía brincar en los muebles eso era una locura. Aunque le gustó que hiciera todo lo posible por alegrarle el día, eso se lo agradecía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, más porque todavía se sentía un poco mal por las cosas que habían sucedido entre ellos dos.

Lo mejor era olvidar todas esas cosas que no tenían sentido. El niño se sienta en un acolchonado mueble, con una sonrisa tranquila y tarareando una canción. Minutos después Bulma estaba de regreso; sin embargo, vestía ropa más casual y en el brazo traía un pequeño bolso de color amarillo.

Gohan se preguntó si ese era su regalo.

La mujer le sonríe. Al sentarse en un mueble frente al del niño coloca el bolso sobre una mesilla; se dispuso a abrirlo, sacando de él lo que parecía ser un libro. Gohan sonrió.

— Tu regalo — Añadió pasándole el libro. Gohan lo tomó con delicadeza y asintió.

— ¡Muchas gracias Bulma! — Agradeció con alegría, pero la mujer le guiña un ojo.

— Si piensas que es un libro común y corriente… estás equivocado.

Gohan lo abrió y se dió cuenta de que las páginas estaban vacías, esto la extrañó.

— Es un diario — Habló por fin la peliazul.

— ¿Un diario? ¿Para mí? — Preguntó Gohan con ojos de ilusión.

El niño no esperaba que ese fuera su regalo, no imaginó que Bulma tendría la gentileza de obsequiarle algo tan sencillo, pero a la vez tan importante para una persona. El libro era grueso, de muchas páginas, con una cubierta de color rojo; en la contraportada claramente había una palabra que decía "Diario" y abajo dos líneas donde Gohan intuyó que escribiría su nombre para indicar que es el propietario. El resto de las hojas eran de un papel grueso y amarillento; en la esquina superior derecha de cada página se encontraba un escrito parecido al de la contraportada, solo que este decía "Mi diario".

— Las personas normalmente usan el diario para escribir vivencias de su día, por eso tiene ese nombre: "diario", algo que haces siempre, una libreta personal de todos los días — Bulma le explica amablemente; Gohan estaba fascinado con el libro — Con todo lo que ha pasado, creo que necesitas algo en lo que plasmar tus emociones; créeme que te ayudará muchísimo, es como una especia de desahogo.

— La verdad… muchas gracias Bulma, no esperaba algo así — Gohan estaba a punto de llorar cuando abraza tiernamente a la peliazul para mostrarle lo agradecido que estaba.

— Se que tú, querido Gohan, le darás un uso más que interesante; por eso es que el libro es así de grueso. ¿Verdad que parece una enciclopedia? — Dijo Bulma correspondiendo al abrazo. Gohan se ríe y se aleja de ella.

— Pues la verdad nunca había visto un diario tan grueso — Añadió en tono irónico.

— Es por eso que traje este bolso — Bulma señala el bolso que estaba en la mesilla — Es un obsequio extra de mi parte para que no pierdas el diario camino a tu casa; además, tal vez pueda servirte en el futuro.

— Que buena eres Bulma — Gohan frunció los labios.

Bulma sonríe y acaricias los cabellos del chico, quien pone cara divertida. La Sra. Briefs llegó con un plato donde traía café y pastelillos, así que los tres comenzaron a comer mientras la mujer mayor conversaba de cosméticos y Gohan y Bulma la escuchaban divertidos. El semisaiyajin almorzó en la Corporación Cápsula y transcurrieron un par de horas hasta que decidió retirarse.

Haciendo señas con la mano, Gohan se despidió de Bulma y su madre mientras ellas hacían lo mismo. Desde el patió de la corporación despegó de un salto, avalanzándose sobre la gran Capital del Oeste. En el rostro llevaba una gran sonrisa, se sentía muy bien, tal vez la vivencia de ese día era un buen comienzo para escribir en su diario. Colgando sobre el brazo del niño estaba el bolso, que se movía por efecto del viento y, adentro de este, el libro que se convertiría en parte importante de su vida.

Gohan se arrepentía del rencor que mantuvo hacia Bulma durante todos esos años, una actitud realmente estúpida pensaba él. Ella sin duda era una gran persona, guardaba dentro de si hermosos tesoros de incalculable valor, aunque a veces fuera un poco irritante y vanidosa como siempre lo fue en Namekuseí. Tal vez, la experiencias vividas en ese planeta hicieron que Bulma madurara, Gohan la notaba muy diferente, ya no era la misma.

La Capital del Oeste se había alejado y ahora inmensos campos de naturaleza verde teñían el suelo hermoso de la Tierra. Gohan volaba a media velocidad, sintiéndose bien mientras lo hacía, a eso se le llama disfrutar de las pequeña cosas. El amor que el semisaiyajin le profesaba a su planeta era grande; lo amaba todo, por que era su hogar y nunca lo cambiaría.

El sol brillaba con intensidad deslizando sus rayos por las blancas nubes de algodón, llenando la superficie de incontables parches amarillos. Gohan dió una voltereta, sonriendo con ternura, viendo como debajo existían pequeños pueblos y aldeas. Los árboles cubrieron aquello a la vez que el niño no detenía su andar, pero en ese momento…

Como no se encontraba volando alto, Gohan escuchó algo que le obligó a detenerse en seco.

Era un grito, alguien estaba gritando muy cerca de allí. Confundido, el semisaiyajin miró hacia todas las direcciones tratando de ver a la persona que gritaba, pero no la veía por ningún lado; entonces, pudo oír claramente que el grito se hacía má pronunciado.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude! ¡Ellos quieren hacerme daño! — Se oyó un exclamación llena de angustia.

El cuerpo de Gohan se tensó, algo no andaba bien, una persona estaba en peligro muy cerca de ese lugar. De inmediato sintió varios ki reunidos, por lo que al bajar la mirada, observó una pequeña choza que yacía en medio del bosque.

Los gritos provenían de ese lugar, alguien se encontraba en problemas allí. Otro grito volvió a escucharse y entonces Gohan se dió cuenta de que era una mujer, tal vez una niña, que estaba siendo atacada por algo o alguien…

_Fin del capítulo 4._

**Notas finales del episodio:**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí es porque lo leyeron todo, entonces quiero saber, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Fue muy gore o tan solo un cuento infantil? No estaba en mis planes ser tan cruel con algunos personajes, eso salió de repente y de la nada. Aunque... lo que vieron allá arriba no se compara ni un poco con futuras escenas del fic; todavía falta mucho por recorrer.**

**Algo que deseaba aclararles: aquí en mi fic, luego de la batalla en Namekuseí, quedaron muy pocas pistas sobre lo que realmente sucedió en ese lugar. Es por eso que King Cold y Cooler no tienen ni idea de quién fue el sujeto que acabó con Freezer. En la película **_**Los rivales más poderosos**_**, me sorprendí al ver la facilidad con que Sauzā le dice a Cooler la identidad del hombre que derrotó a Freezer. Digo, es cierto que ellos tienen la mejor tecnología de todo el Universo, pero es una exageración que lo sepan todo así como así. Recuerden que en el planeta Freezer 79 ocurrió una explosión que terminó acabando con los soldados que estaban pendientes de la batalla que en esos momentos protagonizaban Goku y Freezer; esa es la razón por la cual en esta historia, a pesar de que ya transcurrieron cinco años (casi, si nos basamos en la cronología), la dinastía Chan-Long no sabe qué ocurrió realmente en Namekuseí; sin embargo, ya todos leyeron que Cooler dió en el clavo al reunir varias pistas que se encontraban ocultas ante la vista de un obsesionado King Cold; solo que dicha obsesión terminará por ser bien justificada (¡Alerta de spoiler! xD).**

**Les mando un saludos a todos, estaré de regreso cuando la inspiración me lo permita. Que Kamisama guíe sus pasos por siempre y gracias nuevamente por darle un poco de su tiempo a mi historia. En el siguiente capítulo, Gohan conocerá a alguien que terminará siendo parte inevitable de su destino. ¿Quién será? ¡No se pierdan el próximo episodio de Luz y Oscuridad si quieren saberlo!**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Lime, la niña del destino

Buenas tardes amigos. Lamento la cruel tardanza pero que creen... se me dañó el celular como la otra vez y pues... no pude seguir escribiendo, no como estaba acostumbrado. Ahora estoy en la universidad y el tiempo se me acorta también, sé que ustedes me entienden. Actualmente, escribo un poco de esta historia en un cuaderno, y cuando puedo, en la computadora de mi casa, ya que no paso mucho tiempo allí. En fin, no es mi intención sonar melancólico, al contrario, estoy feliz jajaja. Les traigo un capítulo... hmm... ¿cómo lo definiría? ¿retorcido? No, no es la palabra, es algo más profundo, yo diría que es "diferente" y muy, muy explícito, si así lo quieren tomar cuando... lean lo de ahí abajo, porque es algo loco y... vulgar. Aquí señores, hay pedofilia. Sí, como leyeron, pedofilia, osea, que este capítulo presenta maltrato sexual hacia un niño, ¿qué tal? No me odien por favor, no es que me gusten ese tipo de cosas, de hecho, las considero realmente desagradables; pero me dije a mi mismo "si quieres cumplir tu palabra de que tu fic será muy oscuro, escribe cosas oscuras, no tengas límites", y pues sí, mi historia no tendrá límites, voy a jugar y adentrarme en los más profundos abismos de la oscuridad, sin que eso quiera decir, que este fanfiction no posea momentos de amor y ternura.

Recomiendo ser discreto al momento de leer y tener la mente abierta. Cada quien juzga a su manera, no los culpo si no les gusta, para saberlo necesito sus comentarios, se los agradezco muchísimo. Que les sea grata la lectura :-)

_"Ningún libro es morboso, el artista puede expresarlo todo". _**Oscar Wilde.**

**Capítulo 5**

_Lime, la niña del destino._

PRIMERA PARTE

**Los depravados**

El atardecer se cernía sobre la pacífica copa de los árboles que en su estado de pasividad, conformaban la inmensidad de un bosque tupido, misterioso e indescifrable. Color anaranjado intenso eran los rayos del sol que penetraban hacia la superficie fría y muerta de aquel lugar que reinaba en el silencio: _Un silencio que era opacado por los gritos de la nada_

Ni una sola pista de algún animal, que obviamente debía habitar el bosque, se distaba en los alrededores. Nadie, no había nadie, la nada reinaba en el vacío, en el vacío de los árboles de tronco escamoso y ramas como manos huesudas; pero de pronto ese silencio que no tenía la intención de retirarse fue interrumpido por un grito ahogado:

— ¡Ah, suéltenme!

Luego una risa estridente y una voz que decía:

— ¡Nada de eso, mi tierna criatura!

Bajo la copa de los árboles, ciertas figuras borrosas entre la maleza se transportaban lentamente. Daba la impresión de que forcejeaban, o por lo menos uno de ellos lo hacía, mientras se dirigían a tropezones rumbo a una pequeña choza descuidada y desvalijada que reposaba en un claro del bosque, cual tenebrosa como ninguna otra cosa que pudiera observarse. Tenía las ventanas abiertas y colgando hacia los lados. La puerta era de madera, corroída y manchada de un extraño color rojo, lo cual, dada la perspectiva, parecía ser sangre.

— ¡Por favor, déjenme ir, tengo miedo! — Suplicaba una voz aguda, luego aquella carcajada estridente se dejó escuchar con más énfasis.

— El miedo es el que alimenta a nuestras presas. ¡Hace tiempo que no gozamos de una ternurita como tú! ¡La carne fresca es la mejor de todas! — Ser burló aquella persona. Entonces la luz de sol que se asomaba por el gran claro del bosque permitió vislumbrar las características de esas figuras:

Cuatro hombres de aspecto realmente desagradable. Vestían cada uno de ellos camisas desabotonadas que dejaban al visto claro sus torsos llenos de pelo sucio, panzas anchas y pezones gordos. Dos de ellos tenían una barba negra y descuidada, mientras que los otros lucían un corte de pelo largo y desmarañado. Todos poseían una mirada llena de maldad, que reflejaban unas oscuras intenciones para con una quinta persona que habían atrapado con en sus fauces impuras.

Se trataba de una pequeña niña. No aparentaba tener más de once años edad. Era de pelo castaño, lo llevaba amarrado en una cola de caballo. En su rostro tenía una expresión de absoluto terror, pues sin previo aviso, había sido capturada por cuatro hombres extraños que la arrastraban cada uno por una extremidad hacia una misteriosa choza en medio del bosque.

La niña trataba incesantemente por liberarse del agarre, pero su fuerza era mil veces menor comparada con la de esos tipos robustos. Mientras más forcejeaba más se desesperada y sin darse cuenta comenzó a chillar.

— ¡Mamá, papá, ayúdenme! — Exclamó con angustia y horror.

— ¡Aquí no te van a escuchar, mi cielo, y si vienen, tenemos un par de hachas allí dentro que harán que sus cabezas rueden por el suelo! — Dijo uno de los sujetos. La niña, al escucharlo, ahogó otro grito.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hacen esto, señores? ¿A dónde me llevan? — Preguntó cerrando los ojos y llorando.

— Hacia la "cueva de la lujuria", mi corazón — Contestó con aires de grandeza.

— ¿Qué… qué es eso? — Volvió a preguntar con inocencia.

Pero los cuatro hombres solo se limitaron a reírse sádicamente. Por fin llegaron hasta la puerta de madera, la abrieron y entraron sin soltar a la niña. El interior de la choza era aún más tétrico que el exterior: casi no se veía nada, la habitación estaba en una penumbra total. El lugar expedía un olor desagradable, mezcla orines, mezcla pies sin lavar; además, prácticamente se encontraba invadido de telarañas por todos lados.

Era el peor lugar para una niña como aquella.

Entre sollozos que le nublaban la visión, la infante fue traslada hacia una mesa rectangular de tamaño mediano. Allí, los cuatro hombres la recostaron con brusquedad y le ataron cada una de las extremidades contra las patas de la mesa. Se encontraba presa y sin salida, a la merced de un cuarteto de sujetos desaliñados que tenían unas intenciones desconocidas para ella.

Todos la miraban como animales que se disponían a atacar a su víctima. Uno de ellos, dejó salir una fuerte carcajada mostrando una horrible sonrisa; sus dientes eran amarillos y además le faltaban algunos. Consumido por una emoción demasiado pecaminosa, éste se deshizo del asqueroso trapo que tenía como camisa, lo arrojó al suelo varios metros a lo lejos y comenzó acercarse lentamente hacia la niña, quien no paraba de forcejear una y otra vez.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No luches tanto que no te servirá de nada! — Añadió a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, como el que observa un jugoso y delicioso aperitivo — Además, disfrutarás esto tanto como nosotros.

— ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡No me hagan daño por favor! — La niña rogaba por clemencia mientras seguía luchando. Sus mejillas se habían enrojecido producto del llanto que le irritaba el rostro.

— Ah, vaya, ¿entonces ya imaginas lo que te vamos a hacer? — Le preguntó otro de los hombres, el cual yacía más alejado de ella.

— ¡No tengo ni idea, pero por favor no me hagan daño!

No pretendía dejar de luchar, haría todo lo posible por escapar de esa terrible situación. Para su lamento, las cuerdas que la aferraban contra la mesa se encontraban muy bien sujetas en sus muñecas, tan apretadas que le causaban mucho dolor. Sin dejar de llorar, vio como el sujeto más cercano a ella se relamía los labios salpicando saliva en todas las direcciones. Observó una ansiedad que jamás había visto en nadie, como si se tratara de un depredador muy desesperado, enloquecido por devorar a su víctima, y esto la asustó aún más. Entonces, seguidamente, el hombre levanta el brazo derecho y le coloca la mano encima, comenzando a acariciarla.

Lo hizo primero en las piernas, muy lentamente, como el que toca con delicadeza a una mascota. La niña dejó de forcejear, estaba confundida, pero más sería su confusión cuando la mano del hombre se dirigió… ¡a su entrepierna!

— ¡¿Qué… qué está haciendo?! — Exclamó ella abriendo los ojos como platos.

— Shh, silencio mi dulzura, esto te va a gustar, aunque como eres una niña seguramente no sentirás nada — Se rio el sujeto. Luego apretó con fuerza la entrepierna de la niña, mordiéndose el labio inferior, disfrutando lo que hacía.

— ¡No, déjeme! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! — Ella comenzó a forcejear con más fuerza, haciendo la cara a un lado dejando salir profundos gritos de horror. Otro de los hombres se acercó al que la estaba tocando y lo detuvo colocándole la mano en el hombro.

— Oye, ¿quién dijo que tú serías el primero? ¡Déjame hacerlo a mí!

— ¡Ni hablar, yo quiero hacerlo! — Contradijo otro de los sujetos.

— ¡Yo quiero comenzar! — Habló un tercero.

— Calma, calma hombres, hay lugar para todos — Los tranquilizó el que estaba tocando a la niña — En vez de reñirme, pásenme el cuchillo.

Al escuchar eso, la niña le dirigió una mirada de terror. Uno de los hombres asintió con la cabeza y cogió un cuchillo largo y afilado de su propio bolsillo, se le entregó al otro y éste se volvió de nuevo hacia su víctima, quien al ver semejante arma en la manos de su captor sintió que el corazón le iba a estallar en el interior del pecho. Entre sollozos de desesperación, otra vez cierra los ojos esperando a que su carne fuera cortada por el filo del cuchillo, pero en cambio, sintió que una parte de su vestimenta fue cortada.

Exactamente, el hombre solo había cortado una de las tiras que aferraban el pantalón de saco a sus hombros. Hizo posteriormente lo mismo con la otra, para luego deshacerse de él, dejando a la niña únicamente con sus pantaletas. Al ver esto, los cuatro pedófilos allí presentes ser relamieron con más ganas, soltando una breve exclamación de excitación, dejando a lo visto de que eran unos tipos realmente trastornados.

Pero no quedó ahí, sino que para culminar le quitaron la camisa que le quedaba como única prenda que ocultaba su cuerpo. Ahora traía encima solo el sostén, provocando que los tipos se excitaran aún más.

— ¡Sin palabras! ¡Una preciosidad! — Exclamó uno de ellos mirándola con ansiedad.

— ¡Me dan ganas de pasarle la lengua por todo el cuerpo! — Añadió otro.

— Puedes hacerlo, la mesa está servida, señores — Dijo en tono sutil el hombre que la había desprendido de su ropa.

No esperaron dos segundos para cumplir la orden de su compañero. Los cuatro hombres se acercaron lentamente y rodearon a la niña. Ésta, viéndose atrapada, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguir llorando y lanzar gritos. De nada servía luchar, por más que seguía intentándolo no era otra cosa mas que una cría indefensa en medio de unos salvajes. No tenía lugar a escapada.

Dejó de llorar. Se encontraba paralizada por el miedo, con los ojos directos y la mirada perdida en el techo oscuro de la choza. Sintió como uno de los hombres le tomaba la pierna, luego el contacto de algo húmedo con su piel, como si una serpiente se deslizara por ella. Al bajar la vista, vio como el tipo le lamía el cuerpo, con una lengua viscosa y asquerosa. Aquella imagen era lo más repugnante que había visto, la saliva amarillenta de aquel "animal" se deslizaba lentamente por toda su pierna, mientras la lengua no dejaba de moverse de aquí para allá.

— ¡Oh sí, su piel es tan suave, tan delicada! — Exclamó un tanto excitado, los otros se rieron. Poco a poco cada quien fue tomando una parte del cuerpo de aquella indefensa niña y comenzaron a lamerla sutilmente.

— Ohm… hmm… este… es el postre… más delicioso que he probado — Decía otro de los hombre sin dejar de lamer y chupar su piel.

Su abdomen, sus brazos, sus mejillas, sus pies, sus muslos, sus orejas, incluso su cabello; la niña era víctima de un shock total mientras aquellos hombres se la "comían" como bestias enloquecidas. De un momento a otro su cuerpo se encontraba bañado en saliva, pero aun así los malditos no dejaban de lamer y chupar su piel. Luego sintió que uno de ellos le mordía débilmente el muslo, provocando que diera un pequeño brinco. Ahora sus llantos eran silenciosos; dejó de gritar, la desesperación y el terror habían obstruido su garganta.

— ¡Dime que te gusta, dime que te gusta, mamacita! — Le suplicó uno de ellos entre gemidos, pero ella no respondió.

— Ah… tu cuerpo… ohm… tu cuerpo… es un dulce… ¡manjar de los dioses!

— ¡Ni que lo digas, ni que lo digas! ¡Oh por Dios, fue una suerte encontrar a esta princesita perdida por el bosque!

Luego de decir eso, el hombre mete la mano entre las pantaletas de la niña, sintiendo de inmediato la joven vagina en contacto con sus dedos. Ella cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, ya no sabía qué hacer para escapar de aquella terrible pesadilla. La mano asquerosa del tipo comenzó a frotar rápidamente su entrepierna, mientras éste dejaba salir gemidos de placer.

— ¡Ah… ah… ah… sí! ¡Ah… ah… con lo que me gustan los culos jóvenes, ahhhh! — Exclamaba consumido por la lujuria mientras no paraba de frotar una y otra vez la vagina de la niña.

— ¡No, no, por… por favor… señor, déjeme! — Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por hablar, la niña vuelve a rogar por clemencia, pero como las anteriores veces lo único que logró fue que se rieran de ella.

— ¡Lástima que eres una niña, sino estuvieras gritando como perra loca! — Se burló otro de los hombres, quien para no quedarse atrás, comenzó a frotarle el sostén — ¡Y también, lástima que no tienes las tetas grandes!

Entre risas y gemidos, la niña vio como sus verdugos la despojaban de las dos únicas prendas que le quedaban. Ahora, completamente desnuda, su destino final estaba más cerca que nunca. Mientras uno le lamía enloquecidamente el par de nueces que tenía por senos, otro le separó las piernas e introdujo la cara justo en frente de su vagina, comenzando a chupársela. Los otros dos solamente se limitaban a lamerle las otras partes del cuerpo. Gemidos y gemidos eran los únicos que se dejaban oír, a excepción de los gritos ahogados de la niña horriblemente traumatizada.

— ¡Hmm… umm… qué rico, que delicia, mientras más tierna, más dulce es! — Exclamó el tipo que le lamía la entrepierna — ¡Maldición, ya se me paró demasiado!

A la vez que le chupaba la de ella, se llevó la mano a la entrepierna suya donde yacía un bulto extremadamente duro y comenzó a frotárselo. La lengua en contacto con la vagina emitía un ruidoso chasquido, aunque la mayor de parte de este sonido era opacado por los gemidos.

— ¡A ver, a ver, dale un besito a papá! — Dijo de pronto uno de los hombres. Haciendo unos gestos bochornosos tomó la barbilla de la niña intentando besarla, pero esta se negó moviendo la cara a un lado, provocando rabia en el primero — ¡Vamos, no te niegues o te irá peor!

— ¡No, no por favor! ¿POR QUÉ ME HACEN ESTO? — Fue el grito más desgarrador de cualquiera que haya expresado hasta el momento. El hombre hizo caso omiso de su plegaria y haciendo uso de una fuerza bruta obligó a que la niña lo mirara directamente y abriera la boca. Este a sus vez abrió la suya, mostrando su repugnante dentadura y sacando una lengua aún más asquerosa. Acto seguido la introdujo dentro de la boca de la niña, la cual, abrió los ojos cuanto más pudo mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba por la estupefacción. Se trataba del beso más desastroso que pudiera imaginarse, pues el paladar de la niña, sentía un asqueroso sabor salado mezclado con su saliva, mientras el hombre movía la lengua enredándose con la suya.

El beso duró un par de minutos, lo más que pudo aguantar el hombre, si es que así pudiera llamársele. Luego se alejó de ella. La niña, sumergida en el absoluto shock, no pudo evitar soltar de inmediato un chorro de vómito que salpicó el torso del tipo. Luego de desmayó.

— ¡Mierda, me vomitó encima y además se acaba de desmayar! ¡Así no será tan divertido! — Exclamó indignado.

— ¡Despiértala, tiene que estar consciente! — Le ordenó el otro.

Entonces el tipo se le tira encima a la niña y sin ninguna piedad comienza a darle cachetadas.

¡Plaf! ¡Plaf! ¡Plaf! ¡Plaf! ¡Plaf! ¡Plaf!

— ¡Vamos, despierta estúpida zorra! — Exclamó sin dejar de golpearla.

¡Plaf! ¡Plaf! ¡Plaf! ¡Plaf!

Producto de los golpes, un hilo de sangre bajó por las mejillas de la indefensa niña.

— ¡TE DIGO QUE DESPIERTES! ¡NO ES MOMENTO DE DORMIRSE! ¡ESTO A PENAS COMIENZA! ¡NI SIQUIERA TE LO HEMOS METIDO! — Gritó encolerizado. Entre cachetada y cachetada, el rostro inerte de la víctima se tiñó completamente de rojo, hasta que ella abrió los ojos de nuevo, con mucha dificultad.

— Ma… mamá… papá… abuelito… vengan a salvarme… — Musitó con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, y esas mismas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro haciendo que le ardiera infernalmente.

— Así me gusta, mamacita — Añadió el sujeto — Mira que el mundo de los sueños no está hecho para escapar de una pesadilla en la realidad; además, aún no has probado con tu propia boca el sabor de nuestros palos, ¿verdad, muchachos?

Ellos se rieron, se rieron disfrutando al máximo la tortura física y emocional que le estaban provocando a esa niña indefensa. El hombre aún no se le quitaba de encima, estaba apretándole el torso pero con cuidado de no hacerle mucho daño para no matarla antes de tiempo. El tipo que antes estaba lamiéndole la vagina, se levantó de su sitio, caminó hasta situarse muy cerca del rostro de la niña y mirándola con su cara de barba sucia le dijo:

— Llegó el momento de que tú pruebes un dulce manjar, mi corazón — Añadió. Le dio un beso en la frente para luego comenzar a desabrocharse el pantalón; este cae al suelo, dejando ver un gran bulto que era cubierto por un bóxer de color rojo. La niña observaba con una expresión que difícilmente podía explicar lo asustada que se sentía. Risas, risas, risas… y luego… el pedófilo se baja el bóxer mostrando un pene erecto — Bien, niña… ¡chúpamelo! — Dijo. Ella negó con la cabeza — ¡Te digo que me lo chupes! ¡Vamos, puta, estoy esperando!

Viendo que ella solo se limitaba a seguir negándolo con la cabeza, el hombre acercó el pene hasta el rostro de ésta, quien de inmediato pensó que aquello olía a queso podrido. Llorando, ella intenta quitarse aquella cosa de encima, pero tenía las manos atadas y eso era algo imposible, el tipo estaba jugando frotándolo contra su nariz.

— ¡Hazlo, será divertido! — Continuó, restregándoselo por toda la cara — Solo tienes que deslizar tu pequeña lengüita por esa cabecita roja que ves ahí, luego tienes que meterla en tu boca. ¡Te aseguro que será lo más delicioso que probarás en tu vida! ¡Ups, lo siento! ¡Olvidé que después de esto te descuartizaremos con nuestras hachas!

La niña comenzó a jadear de una manera aterradora. Parecían gemidos de placer, aunque esto obviamente era imposible dada su edad, se trataba más bien de un horrible desasosiego que le causó oír que luego de aquella pesadilla la partirían en pedazos con un hacha. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a gritar como una histérica. El hombre, viendo como ella no pretendía chupar su pene, diseñó una idea aún más divertida que eso, así que inmediatamente empezó jalar el cuero de éste, ordeñándolo: estaba masturbándose.

— ¡Que buena idea! ¡Será entretenido ver la expresión que pone cuando su rostro sea salpicado por el "elixir de la vida"! — Dijo el que estaba encima.

— ¡Sí, tienes razón! ¡Ah… ah… joder… qué bien se siente! ¡Ah… ah… ahhhh… ummmm… ca… carajo… sí… ahhh… sí! — El hombre gemía sin detenerse y sin parar de jalar su pene.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Parece como si te lo estuvieran metiendo a ti! — Se burló otro de los cuatro sujetos.

— ¡Cie… cierra la puta boca! ¡Ahh… ahhh… ahhh! ¡Y tú cállate, maldita! — Exclamó dirigiéndose a la niña, que no paraba de gritar.

— No a nada más ustedes les toca la mejor parte, nosotros dos también tenemos derecho. Ven conmigo — El cuarto hombre, que se encontraba más alejado, se acercó con su compañero hacia los pies de la niña.

El tipo se baja los pantalones mostrando su pene, que se encontraban igual de erecto que el del otro. Seguidamente, abre ambas piernas de la niña y le otorga una breve lamida, para luego colocar el pene justo en la puerta de su vagina, con intenciones de…

— ¡Espera! ¡Si se lo metes ahora se va a morir desangrada! ¡Aún podemos disfrutar más! — El que estaba encima de ella le advierte inmediatamente. Un grito de absoluto placer se levantó en el aire.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Siiiiiii! — Era el hombre que había terminado de masturbarse y llegado a la punta del iceberg. De inmediato un chorro de algo viscoso cayó en el rostro de la niña. Era algo tibio y suave, como engrudo. Entre jadeos, el sujeto orgasmeado comenzó a restregar su pene por todo el rostro de la niña, cubriéndola de semen mezclado con sangre.

Otro grito se elevó, pero esta vez por parte de la niña que ya no podía soportar más aquello. Los hombres se rieron, se carcajearon como nunca. Eran animales disfrazados de hombres. No, ni siquiera los animales se atreverían a cometer un acto tan cruel.

— Bueno, ahora si vas a gritar de verdad — Profesó el que le había abierto las piernas. Comenzó a frotar su pene contra la vagina de ella, provocando que ahogara otro grito.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude! ¡Ellos quieren hacerme daño! — Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas.

Los hombres se rieron otra vez.

— ¡Ya te dijimos que aquí nadie va a escucharte! ¡Así que mejor deja de ser tan necia y disfruta del proceso! — Vociferó sin dejar de frotar el pene contra su vagina. Ella vuelve a gritar; él coloca la punta de su miembro justo en la pequeña entrada de su virginidad, dispuesto a metérselo, lo cual sin duda terminaría por acabar con la pobre niña, quien cierra los ojos esperando lo inevitable.

Pero en ese momento: ¡CATAPUM!

— ¿Qué diablos…? — Exclamó.

La puerta de la choza, de imprevisto, había volado en pedazos lanzando astillas por todos lados. Los hombres tuvieron que cubrirse, sin saber qué demonios ocurría. La joven, contrariada, observa haca un lado. Allí, justo en la entrada, estaba un niño.

Por unos instantes los hombres permanecieron en un silencio tortuoso, tan vil como el corazón de piedra que los consumía, tanto como el martirio que sufría aquella pobre niña. Ésta, pudiendo a penas ver siquiera (así estaba traumada su mente) logró reconocer una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de aquel inesperado visitante. Los sujetos que la tenían cautiva también estaban confundidos; sin embargo, uno de ellos aún tenía acercado su pene a la entrepierna de la chica, tan erecto al sentir el contacto con su tierna intimidad.

— ¡Oye, tú! — Habló por fin uno de los hombres — ¡Lárgate de aquí, niño, y no te metas donde no te llaman! — Lo amenazó. El infante al oírlo frunció el ceño, pero si quitar la expresión, y, sin dejar de mirarlos a todos.

¿Qué era aquella escena que sus ojos azabaches se dignaban a mirar? Cuatro hombres de aspecto miserable, casi daban lástima; dos de ellos estaban desnudos y a su lado se encontraba una pequeña niña que igualmente estaba como vino al mundo. Ella le miró directamente a los ojos y en seguida notó un gesto de súplica. Gohan comprendió al instante, esa desamparada chica tenía serios problemas, pero la mente todavía muy joven del semisaiyajin ignoraba la realidad de los horrores que ella estaba viviendo. Solo sabía, y dado los gritos que segundos atrás había escuchado, que debía actuar sobre aquella situación, y pronto.

— ¡Te dije que te largaras! ¡No es un momento oportuno, mira que tenemos un suculento trabajo!

— ¿Qué le están haciendo a esa niña? ¿Qué le estás haciendo? — Preguntó Gohan con voz temblorosa.

— ¡Nada que pueda importarte, crío! — Le dijo el hombre con una macabra sonrisa — Si yo fuera tú, daría la vuelta y regresaría por donde vine.

— ¿Estás loco? — Otro de los tipos no aprobó tal comentario — Si ese muchacho se va de aquí irá con el cuento a las autoridades y entonces estaremos en graves problemas.

— Tienes razón.

— ¡No pienso irme sin antes haber ayudado a esa niña! ¡Aléjense de ella! — Exclamó Gohan.

Los hombres prorrumpieron en risas.

— ¿O qué? ¿Qué harás si no la dejamos?

— ¡Les daré su merecido! — Profesó amenazante. Ellos rieron con más fuerza.

— ¿Tú? ¿Tú nos darás nuestro merecido, maldito párvulo? — La risa del tipo pasó a muchas carcajadas, sus amigos le acompañaron en su actuar. ¿Qué se creía aquel niño al amenazarlos de esa manera? Sin duda era algo muy gracioso. ¡Por favor! ¡Un simple e indefenso pueril como él nunca en sus sueños podría con la fuerza de cuatro monstruos como ellos! Así pensaban los hombres, pero estaban más que equivocados. La niña no decía nada, tal parece que no tenía la capacidad de hablar, estaba muda, no sabía que pensar, solo deseaba con todas las fibras de su tierno ser, el poder irse de ese horrible lugar, de ese espantoso infierno disfrazado de choza aterradora y bosque escalofriante.

— ¡Como se atreven a ultrajar el cuerpo de esa indefensa niña! ¡No los perdonaré nunca! ¿Me escucharon? ¡Nunca! — La furia comenzaba a transpirar por los poros de Son Gohan. No entendía gran parte de la situación, pero si tenía muy en claro que esas detestables alimañas habían abusado de una forma realmente desagradable de una joven que apenas rozaba los primeros años de su vida. Así pensaba la mente de Gohan, y estaba dispuesto arrojarse encima de los causantes; además, si no lo hacía, la vida de ella estaría perdida, y sin duda esto sería una de las más grandes injusticias.

— Oh niño, déjame decirte que tuviste muy mala suerte al toparte con este lugar. En seguida lo lamentarás. Debiste tomar otro camino mientras regresabas de la escuela — Añadió el tipo que casi introducía el pene en la vagina de la niña. Dejando las piernas de ella se coloca el pantalón, mientras los otros reían a carcajadas, con demasiada malevolencia y mostrando sus dientes amarillos y putrefactos. El cuarteto se le acercó, pero el niño ni siquiera se inmutó. Al contrario, mostraba una expresión de profunda rotundidad, casi que asustaba, sin embargo eso no detuvo a los agresores.

Sobre el hombro de Gohan colgaba un bolso, en cuyo interior yacía el diario que horas antes le regaló Bulma. Por este motivo el hombre pensó que el chico regresaba de la escuela, pero aquello simplemente no importaba. Durante una milésima de segundo, Gohan y los sujetos se miraron. Luego se escuchó un grito. Los hombres, estupefactos, vieron como uno de los suyos fue atacado de un golpe en el estómago, tan fuerte que lo dejó completamente sin aire. La víctima abrió los ojos como platos, para luego caer al suelo inconsciente.

— ¿Qué…?

Otro golpe, otro grito, y otro de los hombres fue arrojado hacia la pared, donde atravesó la paja de la choza con violencia, quedando en el exterior, en el profundo bosque. Los dos sujetos que aún seguían en pie tan solo mostraron una expresión de horror, de miedo total, sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— ¿Pero qué mierda…? ¿Cómo es que tú, maldito niño, pudiste hacer eso? — Interrogó uno de los tipos realmente confundido. Gohan bajaba un pie, dedicándoles una mirada furiosa. La niña se encontraba muy sorprendida, pero no se movió; todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado, por el trauma, y por aquella escena que sus ojos veían.

— ¡Ustedes le hicieron daño a un niño! ¡Eso no lo puedo tolerar!

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡No estás en posición de decir esas sandeces! ¡Eres un simple mocoso! ¡Toma!

Con su enorme puño grasiento, el hombre intentó golpear a Gohan, más éste detuvo el golpe con la mano casi sin hacer esfuerzo alguno. El atacante tenía los ojos bien abiertos al igual que su compañero, quien comenzó a retroceder, aún con el cuerpo en su totalidad desnudo, y su pene colgando en el aire, mas esto sería su horrible perdición. La mano del chico no soltaba el puño del hombre. Lo apretó con fuerza. El hombre soltó un quejido. Lo volvió a apretar. El quejido se transformó en gemido; luego en grito, y los huesos del puño se quebraron en astillas, y la sangre empezó a correr. Gohan por fin lo soltó.

— ¡Desgraciado! ¡Me destrozaste la maldita mano! — Se quejó — ¿Qué esperas? — Añadió dirigiéndose a su amigo — ¡Coge el hacha!

Esté corrió rumbo a un rincón, con una expresión de miedo en su rostro. Allí tomó una enorme hacha de doble de filo que estaba manchada de sangre en su hoja. Corrió como loco hacia Gohan, dispuesto a herirlo con ella, mientras el otro se apartaba del camino. El semisaiyajin no cambió ese gesto de seriedad y se dignó a esperar que el tipo lo atacará (en realidad, eso era lo que deseaba hacerles creer). A una velocidad increíble el hacha se rompió por su mango y quedó dando vueltas en el aire; fue como una fuerza invisible aquella que la quebró, ninguno se dio cuenta, salvo Gohan, quien sonríe de medio lado a ver la cara que ponía el hombre, quien parecía un estúpido con el mango del hacha en su mano.

Pero entonces el sujeto gritó. Gritó con demasiada fuerza, como si se le estuviera saliendo el alma. Fue un gemido lleno de un profundo dolor y agonía. Gohan hizo un gesto de sorpresa, recordando de inmediato una vivencia pasada al escuchar ese grito que le causó escalofríos. El segundo hombre, con horror, vio como un chorro de negra sangre salpicó el suelo, seguido de un pedazo de carne largo y asqueroso, seguido del hacha la cual quedó clavada, roja y negra en su color. La víctima cayó de rodillas, sumida en sollozos, en horribles sollozos. Gohan lo entendió, seguidamente cambia su gesto a uno de absoluta sorpresa, sin creer lo que observaba.

El hacha, al romperse y quedar dando vueltas en el aire, cayó y en su vuelo cortó el pene del tipo, de un solo tajo. Lo castró. La niña estaba horrorizada, desde la mesa veía sin hacer sonido alguno. Los ojos negros de Gohan temblaban, llenos de estupefacción, y mientras oía los gritos y lloriqueos del hombre: _¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh por Dios!,_ apretó los puños, mostró los dientes y cerró los ojos, no queriendo vislumbrar aquella desagradable escena. Entonces gritó:

— ¡Váyanse! ¡Lárguense de aquí! ¡Y no vuelvan jamás!

El tipo que aún permanecía de pie no dudó en obedecer. Corrió y tomó en sus brazos al que estaba inconsciente, luego salió de la choza. El castrado, tomó su pene cortado del suelo y como pudo se fue de inmediato sin dejar de llorar. Gohan vio por el agujero que estaba al frente, que se llevaban al cuatro hombre, quien se encontraba tendido afuera en el bosque. Oyó gemidos y que decían ¡Es un monstruo! ¡Ese niño es el demonio! Lo que provocó que hiciera un gesto de disgusto. Unos segundos después dejaron de oírse, y la choza quedó inmersa en un profundo silencio.

Gohan dejó salir un suspiro, no imaginó que durante ese día iba a vivir algo como aquello.

Nadie hablaba. Solo el viento, como cruel fantasma que se abalanza sobre la oscuridad y la soledad de una casa abandonada, de esa manera hacía chirriar las ventanas y moverse el techo de la choza. La sangre que encharcaba el suelo, también se movió, y el olor putrefacto del lugar pareció intensificarse. Gohan miró a la niña, y ella lo contemplaba como fuera de sí. Entonces un rubor tiñó las mejillas del semisaiyajin, quien apartó la vista rápido, pues ninguna prenda cubría el cuerpo de aquella párvula.

Estaba desnuda. Gohan recordó ciertas palabras que su madre le había dicho un par de años atrás: Hijo, nunca, pero nunca de los nunca debes mirar a una niña sin ropa, ya que sería una falta de respeto a su integridad. ¿Me entendiste? No se atrevió a mirarla, así que mantuvo la vista fija hacia un lado. El rostro le ardía mucho, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a arder en llamas; pero de nada serviría permanecer parado sin hacer nada, ella necesitaba ayuda, estaba en problemas. Surgió entonces un dilema en la mente del chico: ¿qué hacer para no desobedecer las órdenes de su madre? ¿Cómo prestarle auxilio a la chica sin observar su cuerpo desnudo y faltar a su integridad? De solo pensarlo toda su cabeza se convertía en una olla de vapor que explotaría en cualquier momento producto del calor; pero… ¡dioses! ¿Era el momento adecuado para divagar en aquellas cosas?

Se le ocurrió una idea, por lo que se agachó (sin dirigir la mirada hacia la niña en ningún momento). Con sus pequeñas pero fuertes manos agarró la camisa que llevaba puesta y la jaló, teniendo cuidado de no desgarrarla por completo. Rompió un pequeño trozo de la tela. Se levantó con los ojos cerrados, aún con las mejillas encendidas. Acto seguido se cubrió la vista amarrando el pedazo de ropa a su cabeza, de esa forma, no vería a la niña y podría ayudarla tranquilamente.

La oscuridad teñía su mirada, sus ojos no eran capaces de ver en aquel momento. Por un extraño, misterioso y enigmático instante, experimentó una rara sensación que no había sentido jamás en su vida. No era miedo, ni pavor, mucho menos ese desprecio por la aterradora oscuridad que todo lo devora; sino un presentimiento, algo que no podía explicarse ni a él mismo. Entonces, por tan solo un segundo, pudo jurar que todo era oscuro, no solo su vista, sino el mundo entero, y que en su corazón, la presencia de aquella niña junto a él, significaba uno de lo más trágicos designios de su inexorable destino…

Sin embargo, aún faltaba mucho para que Gohan se diera cuenta de qué significaba; sería ese apocalíptico momento, donde la muerte se transformaría en el tormento de la vida y la oscuridad cubriría su corazón igual que un cruel, impío y sanguinario capullo.

Ignoró aquello, no le dio importancia, más se mantuvo rígido y estático, un poco contrariado por lo que acababa de sentir. De pronto volvió en sí. No tenía sentido estar esperando de esa forma, ¿qué le ocurría?, alguien reclamaba su ayuda. Gohan comenzó a caminar, el suelo crujía sobre sus pasos. A pesar de que no era capaz de ver nada a su alrededor, en su mente lo visualizaba todo gracias a su aguda memoria e inteligencia pródiga; además, podía sentir el ki de la chica; era débil, pero tierno, dulce e inocente, lo cual provocó un sentimiento de felicidad en el corazón del semisaiyajin, y, a la vez, lástima por lo que ella había sufrido, rabia por lo que había pasado.

Se detuvo a tan solo unos centímetros de la mesa. Oía una respiración entrecortada, producida por la niña. Todo estaba claro, el terror se había apoderado de ella. ¿Cómo ayudarla? ¿Cómo sacarla de ese profundo abismo infernal? No imaginaba que horrores había tenido que soportar, no, no lo imaginaba, pero entendía su dolor y comprendía su tormento. Tal vez su voz, expresada con suavidad y dulzura, aplacaría aquellos sentimientos llenos de tortuosidad y agonía.

— ¿Te… te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Gohan, pero el tono de su voz era todo menos dulce. Estaba nervioso. La chica no le respondió, sin embargo, siguió escuchando su dificultosa respiración — Descuida, ahora estás a salvo, esos hombres se han ido — Dijo. Otra vez no obtuvo respuesta "_¡¿Y si se había quedado muda por el trauma?!" _Pensó, pero de inmediato lo rechazó. Nada más estaba en shock, eso era todo; sin embargo, eso era peligroso, debía sacarla de ahí y llevarla con su familia rápido — Voy a ayudarte, tan solo… tan solo debo soltar esas cuerdas, luego podrás vestirte y nos iremos de este horrible lugar, te lo prometo.

La respiración de la niña se aplacó un poco, lo cual tranquilizó a Gohan. Sin perder tiempo, éste alzó la mano disponiéndose a soltar a la niña, pero se encontró con un problema que no había considerado: aunque podía sentir el ki de ella, la mesa y las cuerdas eran objetos inanimados y por lo tanto no eran capaces de proyectar energía que pudiera sentir. ¿Cómo la soltaría entonces, si estaba temporalmente ciego? — _¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Tocar su cuerpo desnudo, también sería una falta a su integridad? No estoy hecho para estas cosas _— Pensaba el niño. Dudó por unos instantes, luego acercó la mano un poco más hacia adelante y entonces lo sintió. Era la piel de la niña. Su tacto era tibio y suave, muy suave, pero Gohan apartó de inmediato la mano al oír que ella emitía un chillido e intentaba esquivarlo.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! — Se disculpó muy nervioso — Solo quiero ayudarte, no temas de mí, te juro que no voy a hacerte daño, soy tu amigo "_¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo podré soltarla?"_

Gohan nunca había estado tan impaciente por tomar una decisión. Sin duda, prefería combatir contra el terrible Freezer a tener que vivir aquella situación. Si no la veía, jamás sería capaz de liberarla, pero si se quitaba la venda, faltaría a su integridad viéndola desnuda, y no podría hacerlo, no, su dignidad le prohibía rotundamente que lo hiciera.

En ese momento una idea alumbró su mente. ¿Acaso era tan estúpido para no pensarla mucho antes? Recordó: la mesa era más o menos grande, y el cuerpo de la niña pequeño. Solo debía tantear con mucho cuidado la orilla sin llegar a tocar algo indebido; de esa forma, llegaría hasta el punto que le importaba; y ese eran los pies y las manos donde se encontraba cruelmente atada.

Así lo hizo, y se sorprendió de lo fácil que era. La niña se estremeció un poco al sentir que Gohan le agarraba el pie, pero se mantuvo quieta. El chico desató el cordón sin mucha dificultad gracias a su destreza. Luego prosiguió con la otra pierna, y dirigiéndose al lado opuesto de la mesa, continuó con las manos.

— Listo, estás liberada — Afirmó con una sonrisa. La niña se levantó de la mesa y enseguida se abrazó a sí misma, mostrando una expresión de mucha tristeza. Hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas, sintiendo como su rostro tenía una textura pegajosa, y ella sabía por qué. Pero no lo entendía, no era capaz de hacerlo. Comenzó a llorar.

La sonrisa de Gohan se borró y enseguida sintió un horrible vacío en el estómago.

— Tranquila — Le dijo — Todo va a estar bien, ¿me oyes? Todo va a estar bien, esos monstruos ya están muy lejos de aquí. Ahora, dime, ¿tienes ropa cerca? Respóndeme dando un golpe en la mesa. ¿Puedes hacerlo? — Sin que Gohan lo viera, la niña hizo un gesto positivo con la cabeza y dio un golpecito a la madera — Bien, ¿te la puedes colocar tú misma? ¿Estás en capacidad de hacerlo? Si no puedes, no des un golpe a la mesa, que yo lo entenderé como una negativa — Añadió, sin embargo, deseaba no tener que vestirla él mismo, porque entonces sí tendría verdaderos aprietos. Para su alivio, vuelve a escuchar otro golpe y entonces asiente.

Pasaron unos dos minutos mientras Gohan esperaba que ella se vistiera. Durante ese breve lapso de tiempo, no pensaba en otra cosa más que en irse de aquel sitio, deseaba a gritos retirarse de un lugar tan deprimente, tan inadecuado para unos niños como ellos. Para él, no tanto; pues estaba acostumbrado a cosas incluso peores (un planeta en su plena destrucción, por ejemplo); para ella, era otra historia.

— Ya puedes quitarte esa venda, si quieres — Oyó que decía alguien, lo cual le sorprendió. Era la niña que hablaba por primera vez desde que había entrado a la choza. Gohan obedeció. Al abrir los ojos, la vio a ella en frente suyo.

Vestía un pantalón de saco color azul y camisa purpúrea, más el pantalón había sido cortado por donde se sujetaba a los hombros y esto dificultaba que se mantuviera puesto, pero al menos ya la cubría el cuerpo a la niña y Gohan podía verla. Éste, no había tenido la oportunidad de verla bien. Era blanca, pero su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, lo cual molestó al chico; su cabello era castaño, sujeto en una cola de caballo; tenía los ojos verdes y la mirada más triste que Gohan había visto jamás.

— ¿Estás mejor? — Le preguntó el semisaiyajin. Ella asintió y bajó la mirada, luego dijo con un hilo de voz:

— Gracias…

— No agradezcas —Dijo Gohan sonriendo tiernamente, más ella no lo hizo — Ahora, salgamos de aquí, que todo va a estar bien.

Gohan le tendió la mano para ayudarla a caminar. La niña aceptó, tomándola con la suya con algo de timidez, al igual que el otro, que se ruborizó de nuevo. De este modo, los dos salieron al bosque, alejándose para siempre de aquella despreciable choza y de ese olor a maldad, para dar paso al viento refrescante y la inocencia de la naturaleza.

El cielo era de una gris opaco, muy diferente al tiempo que hacía antes. El viento soplaba con absoluta dulzura, produciendo un sonido agudo, agradable para los oídos, y moviendo las largas melenas de ambos niños. Ambos caminaron algunos metros. Gohan se detuvo, aún con la mano de la niña sujeta a la suya. No sabía cuál era la causa, pero el hecho es que se sentía obligado a protegerla a ella. En su corazón, sabía que era lo correcto. Con gesto apacible divisó los alrededores. Árboles, árboles y más árboles de bosque tupido era lo que les rodeaban, entonces miró a la niña, le sonrió y la tomó por la cintura. Ella se impresionó un poco; más sería su asombro cuando los dos comenzaron a levitar, subiendo hasta la copa de los árboles y ascendiendo rumbo al cielo. La chica emitió un grito mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Gohan y no dejaba de mirar hacia abajo. El suelo se estaba alejando, por lo que de inmediato tuvieron el bosque bajo los pies y enormes montañas verdes se alzaban en la lejanía.

— No te asustes, no te soltaré — Vociferó Gohan para tranquilizarla.

La niña estaba estupefacta.

— ¿Cómo…? ¡Es… tamos volando! — A penas era capaz de hablar, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y no dejaba de mirar a todos lados.

— No te espantes, sé que esto te sorprende mucho pero… no es nada malo, luego puedo explicarte cómo es que puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo es posible que estemos volando? — Interrogó aún sin dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Ya te dije que luego te explico — Añadió Gohan, luego giró la vista hacia lo lejos — Ahora, será mejor que busquemos un lugar donde puedas lavar tu rostro, ¿sí?

Ella asintió, todavía muy sorprendida. Era cierto, tenía la cara llena de sangre que ya se había secado, lo mejor era lavarla de inmediato. Lentamente comenzaron a levitar por encima del bosque; Gohan buscaba un sitio donde hubiera agua; un lago, un río o un riachuelo serviría. No tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba: unos metros alejado del bosque, existía un pequeño río junto a un manzano. Descendieron allí. El agua corría velozmente, pero aun así, ambos se acercaron. Gohan notó que la niña estaba un poco más tranquila.

La mencionada se acercó más que Gohan hacia la orilla del río. Se agachó, y estiró sus cortos brazos para tomar un poco de agua con las manos. Fue un poco difícil, porque el río era un tanto profundo, pero lo hizo justo cuando el semisaiyajin iba a prestarle servicio. Se quedó viendo por unos instantes el líquido incoloro entre sus rosadas manos; allí reflejaba su rostro: sucio, sangriento, lastimado y, sobre todo, triste, carente de aquella luz e inocencia pura que antes lo caracterizó.

Porque ella había sido ultrajada, deshonrada, violada y destrozada física y emocionalmente a una edad prematura, sobre el comienzo de su vida hasta esos momentos perfecta y tranquila. Que injusto, que cruel, que desagradable era aquello. Una niña, una simple párvula como ella, torturada por cuatro desconocidos y, milagrosamente, salvada de una muerte segura por cierto niño excepcional salido de quien sabe dónde.

Se lavó el rostro. Sentía ardor al contactar el agua con sus heridas mejillas. Recordó el dolor de aquellas cachetadas. No, era demasiado repugnante como para recordarlo, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Estaba aterrorizada, temía hasta a su propia sombra. ¡Qué horror! ¡Si tan solo pudiera olvidarlo todo!

¡Maldito trauma!

— Por cierto… — Comenzó a decir Gohan para quebrar el silencio — ¿Cómo te llamas?

La niña volvió a lavar su rostro, esta vez mojando varios mechones de cabello castaño que se pegaron a su frente. Espero unos instantes para responder; mantuvo la vista baja, mientras en el cielo, una nube se movió y un rayo de luz solar descendió hacia la superficie, iluminando las facciones tristes de la chica. Luego dijo:

— Lime… — Respondió — Mi nombre es Lime.

SEGUNDA PARTE

**Chazke Village**

— Mucho gusto en conocerte, Lime — Dijo el otro sonriente — Mi nombres es: Son Gohan.

Lime voltea a verlo y, milagrosamente, también le sonríe.

— Muchas gracias por todo Son Gohan, si no hubieras llegado en ese preciso momento, tal vez esos hombres, me hubieran… — De inmediato cambió la expresión.

— No es bueno recordar eso, te lastimará más. Lo mejor es… dejar que se vaya.

— Pero es que… — Contradijo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas — Tú no imaginas lo que esos monstruos me hicieron, fue… ¡horrible!

— Es verdad, pero si no piensas tanto en ello, muy pronto vas a superarlo, te lo aseguro — La animó Gohan — Ahora dime, Lime, ¿dónde vives?

— En un pueblo que está muy cerca de aquí — Contestó — Se llama "Aldea Chazke"

— Nunca había escuchado sobre ese lugar — Expresó curioso — Entonces, lo mejor será irnos rápido, supongo que tu familia está preocupada.

Lime hizo un gesto de aprobación. El otro, no sin antes echarle una mirada al frondoso manzano que yacía a su lado, se le acercó, le tendió la mano con una tierna e inocente sonrisa en el rostro, y la niña lo imita, sintiéndose misteriosamente aliviada al tener a su lado a aquel enigmático chico. Volvieron a elevarse en el cielo y, luego de que Lime le indicara a Gohan en qué dirección se encontraba su pueblo, volaron dirigiéndose hacia su destino.

— Son Gohan… ¿eres un mago? — Interrogó Lime con mucha curiosidad.

El chico se rio.

— No exactamente; es complicado…

Era normal que ella se sintiera atraída por las increíbles habilidades que él poseía, pensó Gohan, pero le sorprendió mucho lo rápido que se adaptó a dicha situación. De todas formas, el semisaiyajin estaba agradecido con eso ya que los ánimos de la niña habían subido mucho en muy poco tiempo por su causa. Se preguntaba: ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría en recuperarse por completo?

— Y tú ¿dónde vives? — Volvió a preguntar la niña.

— En la Montaña Paoz, hacia el norte.

— ¡Mira! ¡Ahí es donde vivo! — De pronto, ella grita señalando con el dedo. Gohan movió ligeramente las cejas y observó hacia donde Lime señalaba. Era un pueblo muy pequeño, demasiado pequeño para lo que Gohan había imaginado; de hecho, la definición de "aldea" le quedaba perfecta. Aun así, el lugar poseía cierto encanto viéndolo desde lejos.

Aterrizaron suavemente en la entrada, donde había un gran letrero cuyas letras rezaban:

CHAZKE VILLAGE

De inmediato Lime salió corriendo, por lo que Gohan tuvo que seguirla para no perder su rastro. Mientras corrían, el chico contempló un poco el lugar. No habían muchos habitantes, al menos que la mayoría se encontrasen dentro de sus casas. Todas las construcciones parecían estar hechas únicamente de madera, por lo que Gohan dedujo que las personas de allí se dedicaban a la tala de árboles y su posterior comercialización, sin embargo, los alrededores no parecían estar carentes de vegetación. También había algunos animales, como vacas, cerdos y caballos, éstos últimos amarrados a postes de madera fuera de los bares. Era un pueblo en su totalidad rural, aunque algunas personas no tenían aspecto de campesinos; al contrario, su manera de vestir se caracterizaba por ser muy formal. Gohan aceleró el paso para alcanzar a Lime.

— ¡Oye Lime, espérame! — Gritaba corriendo con más fuerza. Rápidamente le alcanzó.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Abuelito! — Profiriendo gritos con extrema fuerza, la niña se detuvo en la entrada de lo que parecía ser una taberna. Gohan frena de golpe, preguntándose si ahí es donde vivía, y la siguió, mientras ella entraba en el establecimiento. Al instante se oyó que una mujer gritaba.

— ¡Gracias al cielo! — Exclamó un anciano detrás de un bar. Gohan lo miró: tenía el cabello completamente blanco y un poblado bigote del mismo color. De inmediato el señor corre hacia la niña y la estrecha en su brazos — ¡Lime, mi querida Lime, que bueno que estás bien! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados! — Decía entre sollozos.

— ¡Abuelito, abuelito! ¡Ay, abuelito! — La niña también lloraba en los brazos de su abuelo. Gohan se sintió apenado, pero al dirigir el rostro a un lado observó a una mujer que se levantaba de una silla con gesto de preocupación.

— ¡¿Dónde se supones que estabas?! — Preguntó en forma de regaño, pero con un tono de maternidad en su voz — ¡No imaginas el martirio que nos hiciste pasar! ¡Pensamos en lo peor! ¡Tu papá está que se muere de la angustia!

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡No me regañes, no es mi cul…! — Intentó explicar con voz quebrada, pero la mirada furiosa de su madre se lo impidió.

— ¡Nada! ¡Esto que hiciste es muy grave! ¡Irse así de la aldea, cuando sabes que hay tipos muy peligrosos rondando ahí fuera!

Gohan estaba callado, la rotundidad de aquellas palabras le recordaban a su madre cuando se enfadaba. Todo indicaba que la madre de Lime estaba muy disgustada con ella, pero cuando la expresión tensa de su rostro cambió, el niño comprendió que en realidad no se encontraba molesta, sino extremadamente angustiada. Prorrumpió en llantos y abrazó a su hija, quien se soltó de su abuelo. Por un momento, a Gohan le pareció que el anciano le dedicaba una mirada muy extraña a él; sin embargo, voltea de inmediato sintiendo incomodidad.

Con mucha dificultad, Lime les explicó lo sucedido, sin llegar a la parte donde es ayudada por Gohan. En horas de la mañana, ella había salido de su casa a jugar en los alrededores. Por su mente, en ningún momento pasó la idea de alejarse del pueblo, pues tenía muy en claro que eso era peligroso; lamentablemente, algo la obligó. Mientras jugaba tranquilamente en unos matorrales completamente seguros, divisó un pequeño conejo que salía del bosque. Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida. La inocente párvula quedó maravillada por la belleza del animal, pero este se adentró en lo profundo del bosque y ella no dudó en seguirlo. Quería atraparlo, deseaba tenerlo como mascota, parecía un dulce copo de nieve con dos puntos rojos como luceros, que eran sus ojos. Obviamente, esto resultó completamente inútil. El conejo se perdió de vista y en seguida la pobre niña se vio inmersa en la oscuridad, perdida entre las sombras y sin saber a dónde ir. El miedo se apoderó de su corazón; comenzó a gritar por auxilio, mas esto sería su perdición. Unos leñadores que vivían en una choza muy cerca de allí la oyeron, y no dudaron en salir a su encuentro. Ella se creyó salvada, pero la realidad resultó ser otra. Aquellos hombres no tenían ni la más mínima intención de ayudarla. Pero miren que tenemos aquí Habrá dicho uno de ellos. ¡Hoy es nuestro día de suerte! Afirmó otro; y lo que sucedió a continuación, se ahogó entre las lágrimas de Lime, pues no pudo seguir relatando lo acontecido.

— Tranquila mi amor — Dijo su madre, quien estaba horrorizada. Gohan supo que ella imaginaba lo que su hija había sufrido — ¿Te hicieron mucho daño esos hombres? — Le preguntó. Lime le dedicó una mirada angustiosa con los ojos resplandeciendo como cristales y asiente con la cabeza — ¡Oh mi Lime! ¡Oh, mi pobre Lime! — Gimió abrazándola con más fuerza.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamita! ¡Ellos abusaron de mí!

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Cuando tu padre se entere…! — Continuó la mujer sin dejar de llorar — ¡Necesito revisarte, y llevarte a un doctor! ¡Oh, mi dulce hija! ¡Mi hija! — Su llanto se hizo más terrible, parecía que se iba a morir del dolor. Igual cuando la lluvia cae sin detenerse, y los caminos y carreteras se llenan de agua que se desplaza hacia todos lados, desvaneciendo la esperanza y ocultando la luz, así lloraba la madre de Lime al enterarse que su querida hija había sido violada.

El anciano seguía mirando fijamente a Gohan, no le quitaba la vista de encima en ningún momento. Esto molestó un poco al niño, pero no dijo nada, se mantuvo callado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarte semejante barbaridad? ¡Tú, tan dulce e inocente! — Lloraba la madre de Lime —Pero tranquila, mi amor, te vas a recuperar — La miró a los ojos y le tendió un tierno beso en la frente.

— Mamá… él… esos hombres no alcanzaron a terminar su trabajo — Expresó la niña con dificultad — Él me ayudó — Señaló a Gohan, quien se tensó un poco — Oyó mis gritos de auxilio y corrió a salvarme…

La mujer volteó a verlo. Gohan pensó que en su expresión había un deje de desconfianza, pues era seria y penetrante, entonces el chico se fijó en sus facciones: cabello negro y largo, ojos del mismo color; piel morena, desgastada por el brillo del sol, seguramente tenía la misma edad que la madre del semisaiyajin, sin embargo, ya se le comenzaban a notar algunas arrugas, quizá había trabajado mucho en su vida; además, vestía una amplia bata de color azul marino adornada con un mantel blanco, el cual se encontraba manchado de sucio, tal vez por los quehaceres del hogar. El hecho es que no se parecía mucho a su hija, salvo en la forma de la nariz. Con todo lo demás, había algo en la expresión de ella que a Gohan le pareció cautivante, fue como si lo hiciera sumergirse en lo profundo de su mirada, como si lo atrapara por completo, y eso le resultó muy extraño al niño.

— ¿Es cierto? — Interrogó, al parecer sorprendida.

— Pues… — Gohan titubeó — Sí, yo la salvé, señora — Dijo intentando sonar lo más educado posible; y al parecer funcionó, pues ella sonríe.

— No sabes cuánto agradezco lo que hiciste por mi hija, pequeño — Dijo tiernamente. Acto seguido se levanta y camina hacia él para acariciarle el cabello. Gohan también dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro — Aunque no entiendo cómo pudiste arreglártelas para salvar a mi hija de las garras de unos tipos grandes y salvajes. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Se llama Son Gohan, mamá — Lime respondió antes que el niño — ¡Es un mago!

— ¿Un mago? — Preguntó la mujer sin entender.

Gohan se ruborizó. La mirada del anciano se le hizo más incómoda.

— ¡Sí! ¡Es un mago! ¡Y además muy fuerte! ¡Creo que debe ser igual de fuerte que mi abuelito! — Explicó Lime emocionada, había dejado de llorar. La mujer se ríe entre dientes al oír el comentario de su hija.

— Bueno, eso no importa mucho, el hecho es que tú salvaste a nuestra hija, Gohan, y la verdad, no me cabe el corazón en el pecho para darte las gracias por tu valentía — Añadió dulcemente, limpiándose varias lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro. Seguidamente vuelve a abrazar a su hija, pero esta vez no lloraban, pues la mujer se había tranquilizado un poco al enterarse de que esos asquerosos tipos no habían alcanzado a concretar su trabajo.

— Mamá, ¿dónde está papá? — Preguntó Lime. Su madre la miró con cierta preocupación.

— Salió a buscarte en las afueras del pueblo, junto con un grupo de amigos, creo que no debe llegar hasta la tarde, si tan solo hubiera una forma de avisarle que estás bien…

Gohan pensó en ofrecer su ayuda para darle el recado al padre de la niña, pero rechazó tal idea; se le estaba haciendo tarde y ya debía partir a su casa, porque en esos momentos su madre también estaría preocupada. Lime seguramente iba a estar bien, su trabajo ya se encontraba hecho. Entonces, el niño se acercó un poco hacia madre e hija y despidiéndose, les hizo una reverencia en gesto de respeto, tal y como le había enseñado su padre.

— Me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por su amabilidad.

— ¿Ya te vas, Son Gohan? — Vociferó Lime un poco desilusionada.

— Pero… — La madre de Lime no parecía muy convencida — ¿Seguro que estarás bien? Digo, ¿dónde queda tu casa? Tal vez el señor Lao puede acompañarte, allá afuera es peligroso; además, te hubieras quedado un poco más, quiero compensar lo que hiciste, cariño.

El semisaiyajin se apenó demasiado al oír el tono tan maternal que ella usaba para hablarle, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de pensar quién era el señor Lao, no se le pasó por la cabeza. Por un momento ardió en deseos de quedarse otro rato, la madre de Lime le caía muy bien. Su mirada, su sonrisa, su voz y manera de expresarse, todo en ella era pura dulzura, le rodeaba un extraño aura que jamás había visto en ninguna otra persona. Aquella mujer era tan dulce, tan dulce…

— Me gustaría quedarme, pero debo irme, mi madre debe estar preocupada — Dijo Gohan sonriendo sin darse cuenta — Y no se preocupe usted, sé llegar a mi casa sin ningún problema, aunque muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

Dicho esto, dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. Caminó rumbo a la salida de la taberna, puso la mano en la puerta y luego escuchó que Lime hablaba, por lo que se detuvo.

— Mamá, ¿puede Son Gohan venir a visitarnos? — Le rogó la niña con los ojos brillantes.

— ¡Claro! ¡Desde luego! — La mujer acepta sin poner ninguna duda.

— ¿Oíste, Son Gohan? — Exclamó Lime muy emocionada — ¡Puedes venir a jugar conmigo!

El niño sonríe con absoluta ternura y hace un gesto en señal de aprobación. Madre e hija lo observaban sonrientes, parecía imposible pensar que en sus corazones estaban sufriendo, pues lucían muy felices. Por último, miró al abuelo, quien también se veía contento, aunque Gohan no dejaba de pensar que había algo misterioso en su mirada. Se despidió con la mano, para luego salir de la taberna y emprender el vuelo ante la vista sorprendida de los habitantes de Aldea Chazque. Incluso la madre de Lime, al escuchar que el viento se alborotaba, corrió hacia afuera sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

— No puedo creerlo, no cabe duda de que el mundo es tan misterioso…

— "_No sé por qué… ese niño me provoca un horrible presentimiento…" _— Pensaba el abuelo de Lime: Mr. Lao.

**(…)**

Minutos más tarde, cuando el sol había ganado la batalla en contra de las grisáceas nubes que antes cubrían el cielo, y tal como si un Ser supremo pasara una gigantesca brocha en varias pinceladas perfectas, de color celeste, manera por la cual el ambiente sombrío que precedía la hermosura de ese glorioso instante, se fue desvaneciendo dando paso al fulgurante brillo del astro Sol, el padre de la vida; Son Gohan volaba en dirección a su hogar, respirando dulzura, exhalando paz. El bolso de Bulma, su regalo, se movía por efecto del viento y la velocidad. Por la mente del chico solo pasaba la misteriosa vivencia de ese día, donde salvó a una niña de un destino fatal, y de esta forma se había ganado la confianza de su familia que incluso ya lo invitaron a que los visitara. El niño experimentaba una rara sensación de nostalgia; no había tenido otros amigos mas aquellos que lamentablemente ya se encontraban en el valle de la muerte. Lime, aquella chica que apenas conocía, no dudó en ofrecerle su amistad invitándolo a jugar, y la progenitora de la niña, con sutil dulzura, aceptó sin tan siquiera pestañear. Son Gohan estaba feliz, muy feliz; se había reconciliado con Bulma y ahora poseía nuevos amigos. Poco a poco el dolor de las experiencias pasadas se estaba diluyendo.

Namekuseí, el emperador Freezer y la muerte de su padre, el Súper Saiyajin Son Goku… se estaba quedando en el pasado.

Llegó a su casa y entró de inmediato. Luego de "explicarle" a su madre el motivo de su retraso: _¿Por qué demoraste tanto, Gohan? Llamé a Bulma y me dijo que te habías venido hacía ya bastante tiempo; me preocupaste, ¿sabes?_ Dijo ella. _Lo siento mamá, es que me entretuve por el camino jugando con el Gran Dragón._ Mintió él. Luego le contaría lo sucedido, en ese momento tenía prisa, y sin darle tiempo a Milk de responder, fue rápido a su habitación. Al penetrar en el lugar encendió la luz, pues despreciaba la oscuridad. Colocó el bolso en la cama, sacando el diario que la mujer de pelo azul le obsequió. Acto seguido, toma un lápiz de un estante, se sienta en una silla frente a su mesa de estudio, y comienza a escribir…


	6. El estigma que viene desde arriba

Hola compañeros, espero se encuentren de maravilla. He vuelto más pronto de lo que esperaban con este capítulo jeje. Gracias a la persona que comentó, y a los que no lo hicieron pero leyeron el capítulo, pues también. No tengo nada más que decir, que les sea grata la lectura :-)

**(...)**

_Qué manera de comenzar esto, mi día fue realmente inesperado, pues al levantarme hoy en la mañana nunca se me pasó por la cabeza los acontecimientos que en éste ocurrirían y los que me llevarían a escribir estas palabras. Ayer, durante el mediodía, me reconcilié con Bulma luego de que por mucho tiempo me sintiera ensañado contra ella. Siento vergüenza todavía, no sé qué traía en la cabeza de verdad. Ella no tenía la culpa, y aunque extraño demasiado a papá, lo que dijo es cierto: debo enterrar el pasado. Soy un niño muy distinto a cualquier otro y por tal motivo me cuesta trabajo controlar esas emociones que me embargan; sin embargo, el corazón infinitamente bondadoso de Bulma la llevó a obsequiarme algo: el diario en el cual ahora escribo. Que felicidad siento, se lo agradezco infinitamente, sin duda es una gran persona; y que circunstancia tan más perfecta para comenzarlo que lo sucedido hace poco. Regresaba de la Capital del Oeste cuando escuché que alguien gritaba. Me alteré de inmediato. Observé hacia todos lados y vi que los gritos provenían de una choza que se encontraba en medio del bosque. Entonces fui hacia allí, mandé a volar la puerta y me encuentro con una escena que nunca en mi sano juicio habría imaginado: cuatro sujetos le estaban haciendo daño a una niña, abusaban de ella… eh… ¿sexualmente? No sé mucho sobre esas cosas, mi mamá no me ha explicado demasiado en relación al tema, y papá, mucho menos, creo que ni él mismo lo entendía, solo pensaba en las peleas, y yo solo pienso en estudiar. El hecho es que aquello me resultó desagradable; esos hombres tenían un aspecto deplorable, tanto que no los recuerdo bien. Al único que recuerdo a la perfección es a ese tipo al cual el hacha le cortó su "cosa". Fue horrible, pero no puedo evitar pensar que lo tenía merecido, muy merecido. Visualizo las características fisiológicas del sujeto y no hay error: cabello rubio y desmarañado, piel cetrina, escuálido, y una mirada de lunático. Cuando gritó de dolor, recordé al instante aquella vez cuando Krillin fue torturado por Freezer. Su agonía aun retumba en mi mente. ¡Oh, Krillin, mi amigo! ¡Era tan bueno! ¡Cuánto lo extraño! ¡No olvido el momento de su muerte! ¡Así como también la cólera de mi padre! Pero en fin, me deshice fácilmente de esos tipos, luego… la conocí a ella. Pobre niña, que lástima, porque no fue justo que haya tenido que soportar algo tan horrible. Me sentía obligado a prestarle mi ayuda, pero… estaba desnuda y, yo soy un niño, no podía verla, mamá me lo prohibió cierta vez. Para ayudarla, tuve que cubrir mis ojos, y… lo que pasó al instante no lo puedo explicar. Fue una sensación tan extraña, como si fuera un presagio de algo que tiene que ver con la oscuridad y la presencia de esa niña. Es absurdo, tal vez esto se debió al temor que siento por la oscuridad, sí, eso debe ser. Bueno, pues la ayudé (con algunos problemas) y ambos salimos de esa oscura choza. Ella lucía muy triste y acongojada, naturalmente, pero en el camino, al ver mis habilidades, se animó un poco. Su nombre es Lime, me dijo, y vive en un pequeño pueblo hacia el sur llamado Aldea Chazke. La acompañé hasta ese lugar y ahí conocí a parte de su familia: su abuelo y su madre. Desde luego, ambos estaban muy preocupados, entonces me di cuenta de lo dulce que es la mamá de Lime, sin necesidad de que ella expresara muchas palabras. Me hizo sentir bien, tal vez por su voz, o por su mirada, no estoy seguro. En cuanto al abuelo, no dejó de mirarme durante toda mi estancia; a lo mejor… ¿él sabe algo sobre la historia de mi familia? Tal vez fue luchador de artes marciales y conoció a mi papá, es lo más seguro. Lime me invitó a que la visitara y así poder jugar juntos. ¡Tengo nuevos amigos! ¡Qué alegría! Espero mamá me dejé ir mañana, le diré que estudiaré en la tarde, de seguro entenderá; además, puedo traer a Lime para que la conozca. Parece raro pensar que días antes me sentía solo, ahora… ¡siento que lo tengo todo y no puede faltarme nada! Papá, si me observas desde el otro mundo, quiero decirte que voy a salir adelante, te sentirás orgulloso allá donde estás, es una promesa._

**Primeras páginas del diario de Son Gohan, a las 16:43 horas del 5 de septiembre del año 767.**

**(…)**

**Capítulo 6**

_El estigma que viene desde arriba._

Era la mañana del seis de septiembre. Igual a todos los días, en la Montaña Paoz se vivía un ambiente de absoluta tranquilidad. El agradable olor del café se propagaba desde la cocina hasta el cuarto que yacía subiendo unas pocas escaleras, tres escalones cuando mucho. Allí, Gohan aun dormía, imperturbable, igual a un ángel. Su diario estaba sobre la mesa junto con el lápiz.

Por otro lado, Milk ya se había levantado hace rato y se disponía a preparar el desayuno. El rostro de la mujer se veía muy apacible, dígase un precioso atardecer que baña con su color anaranjado las aguas de una solitaria y tranquila playa, donde el único sonido capaz de oírse es el graznido de las blancas garzas, así resplandecía el rostro y la mirada de aquella joven y hermosa viuda. Con sus blancas manos preparaba varios sándwiches, huevos fritos y tocino, a la vez que rebanaba unos cuantos trozos de queso y colocaba todo en una bandeja. Sirvió zumo de naranja y preparó algo de cereal sumergiéndolo en leche. El vaso y la taza también los puso en la bandeja.

Milk se dirige a la habitación de Gohan, quien todavía no retornaba del mundo de los sueños. Penetró en la estancia con bella cautela, luego puso la bandeja en la mesilla junto a la cama. Miró a su hijo tiernamente, se acercó y le plantó un dulce beso en la frente. Al instante el niño se movió y dijo unas palabras sin despertarse.

— No… Lime… ¿Por qué me besas? — Balbuceó el chico haciendo un gesto de bochorno.

Milk retrocede sin entender y algo confundida.

— ¿Eh? "_¿Quién es Lime?" _— Se preguntó sorprendida. Observó a su hijo durante unos instantes rascándose la cabeza y tratando de buscar explicación a lo que él había balbuceado, pero se rindió y prefirió dejarlo dormir — "_Seguramente estaba soñando cosas sin sentido" _— Pensaba mientras salía de la habitación — "_Debe ser alguien que conoció cuando viajó a ese planeta. Nunca debí permitir que fuera, tampoco a mi Goku…"_

Milk deja salir un largo suspiro. Recordó la última vez que vio a su esposo. Ella estaba tendiendo ropa en el hospital de la Capital del Oeste; Goku aún no se recuperaba de las heridas sufridas en el combate anterior, pero de repente lo vio salir del lugar a toda velocidad sobre la nube voladora. De más está decir que se sintió verdaderamente sorprendida, no porque hubiera sanado tan rápido de las heridas, sino porque se largaba del hospital sin siquiera avisarle a ella. Eso le molestó mucho a Milk, pero ahora daría todo por volver a verlo, incluso era capaz de no enfadarse nunca más con él sin con eso volvía a tenerlo a su lado. Era imposible, y lo sabía a la perfección

La mujer regresó a la cocina dispuesta a preparar el desayuno que le correspondía. Luego de hacerlo se dirigió a la sala. El televisor estaba encendido y daban las noticias, en el canal OStv. Se sentó en un mueble mientras mordía un bocado de sándwich y escuchaba el siguiente reportaje:

"**… Sí, no solo la gente de la ciudad se encuentra eufórica, sino la de muchas ciudades del mundo. Como les decíamos, falta muy poco tiempo para que se celebre la próxima edición del Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Luchadores de toda la Tierra se reunirán nuevamente para enfrentarse en combates emocionantes llenos de sangre y sudor. Si ustedes no lo recuerdan, me permitiré refrescarles la memoria: este evento no se celebraba desde hace aproximadamente doce años, cuando ocurrió la catástrofe con aquellos dos luchadores que destruyeron todo el lugar. Un acontecimiento de proporciones gigantescas diría yo; pero bueno, ese no es el centro de nuestro reportaje. Quiero hablarles sobre cierto personaje que se ha ganado la admiración de muchos ciudadanos y que promete ser el campeón estrella de esta contienda. Él, sin duda, se ha convertido en uno de los luchadores más exitosos de los últimos tiempos. Ha ganado varios campeonatos menores y conseguido alzarse con varios trofeos, faltándole únicamente el de talla mundial. Yo mismo le escuché decir que no tendrá consideración alguna con ningún participante que le impida obtener el triunfo. Hablo del glorioso Mr. Satán. ¡Si señores! Una de las personas más queridas y admiradas del mundo entero por su amplia carrera como luchador y su hermosísima humanidad. Como todos ustedes saben, Mr. Satán es el hombre más rico de Ciudad Estrella Naranja, posee una ostentosa mansión en el centro de la ciudad que hasta la persona más honesta codiciaría. Su esposa, Ángel, es una exitosa cantante, y al contrario de su marido, no siente afición por las artes marciales; a pesar de esto, posee un enorme sentido de la justica y ha sido de crucial ayuda para la policía. Una gran mujer, claro que sí, igual que su hija. Hablo de la simpática Videl, la pequeña millonaria que aspira convertirse en una luchadora de éxito como su padre, y, según fuentes confidenciales, también quiere seguir el camino de su madre como soporte de las autoridades. Un gran futuro le espera a nuestra querida amiga, perteneciendo a la mejor familia del mundo… no lo dudo, y es también la candidata estrella a la victoria de la sección infantil en el torneo, una modalidad que acaba de implementarse. En fin, el próximo Torneo de las Artes Marciales promete ser uno de los más fascinantes de la historia. Entre otras noticias, científicos de todo el mundo no pueden explicar la misteriosa desaparición de la estrella Gamma QZ. Según expertos, el astro simplemente se desvaneció. Hace poco realizaron una asamblea en la cual…"**

Milk cambió de canal, pero no siguió viendo la televisión; bueno, en realidad si lo hacía, solo que no estaba pendiente de lo que ahí estaban transmitiendo. Se quedó estática aun con el control apuntando hacia la máquina. Pensaba en el reportaje, por su efecto se había sumergido nuevamente en el pasado. Ah, el Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Sí, el torneo. ¡Qué lejano parecía aquello! ¿Por qué tenía que ser de esa forma? La última vez que dicho evento se realizó… No, tenía que ser fuerte, y revivir el pasado significaba rendirse ante el sufrimiento. Entonces rechazó tal pensamiento y eligió pensar en otra cosa. ¿Quién era ese tal Mr. Satán? No pudo evitar sentir envidia por la vida tan perfecta que aquella familia llevaba. Eran millonarios, el mundo entero los quería… y de seguro eran felices.

Dejó el control, se levantó del mueble y marchó hacia una mesa para disfrutar del desayuno sin la necesidad de estar pensando en vivencias pasadas. Afuera en el cielo, los primeros rayos se asomaban detrás de una montaña.

El pequeño Gohan ya despertaba. Con gesto adormilado elevó el torso y se quedó mirando hacia ningún lado, luego deja salir un largo bostezo y estira los brazos. El sueño le invadía, pero eso no lo detuvo y sin esperar se despoja de las sábanas. La habitación se encontraba a media oscuridad debido a que la ventana estaba cerrada. Pensando en el día anterior, Gohan enciende la luz, busca unas sandalias y se dirige al baño, el cual se situaba a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta.

— Oh, ya despertaste hijo — Dijo Milk muy sonriente — Junto a la cama está el desayuno.

— Buenos días mamá — Gohan responde medio dormido, luego desaparece detrás de la puerta del baño. Tenía tanto sueño que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando cepillaba sus dientes. Los ojos parecían cerrársele solos y tenía el cabello completamente alborotado. Luego, cuando se lavó la cara con el agua fresca y pura de la Montaña Paoz, retornó al mundo exterior.

Al regresar a su cuarto, Gohan se viste, sintiéndose misteriosamente feliz. No experimentaba dicha sensación desde mucho tiempo atrás. Tal vez, durante esa media década, el dolor que tanto osó lastimarlo no era causado por la muerte de su padre en sí, sino por la soledad. En ese instante, mientras se cubría el cuerpo con el traje que le regaló el señor Piccolo, Gohan, al fin se dio cuenta de lo que realmente le hacía falta era: compañía; alguien con quien pueda compartir su tiempo, desahogar sus miedos, y también supo que eso mismo necesitaba su madre. Ella estaba sola, se estaba consumiendo en una silenciosa prisión, cuyos barrotes de la tragedia no le permitían sonreír a su alma.

Él iba a cambiar eso. Por supuesto que sí. Lo haría. No pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa, brillante en su hermosura y enorme en la sinceridad que expresaba. Luego de vestirse, el niño arregla su cama con tanto ánimo como nunca en mucho tiempo. Peinó su cabello a la vez que cantaba silenciosamente, y, por último, se dirige a la mesa de estudio, lugar donde reposaba el diario, y lo abrió. Leyó detenidamente cada una de las palabras escritas; lo allí plasmado era una copia exacta de los sentimientos que guardaba en ese momento, simplemente perfecto, además, se trataba de un importante registro de lo acontecido, algo que podría servirle en el futuro. Terminando de leerlo, toma el lápiz y escribe justo debajo del párrafo anterior, lo siguiente:

**06 de septiembre del año 767.**

_"Hoy iré a visitar a Lime"_

**8:15 horas.**

Era una oración muy breve, pero sabía lo mucho que expresaba, lo mucho que significaba. Tenía un nuevo amigo, una amiga en realidad. Finalmente, tendría la oportunidad de relacionarse con alguien de su misma edad. El aislamiento de la Montaña Paoz no le había impedido hacerlo. Feliz, alza el diario entre sus pequeñas manos, mientras sonreía. ¡Ah, la sonrisa del último saiyajin! Diríase, expresión de un mundo, mapa de un futuro. Esa inocente expresión en el rostro del chico recorrería montes, ciudades, y por qué no, el infinito, lo que yace entre claro y borroso, hablando de forma metafórica.

¡Ah! ¡Se le había olvidado algo importante! ¡El desayuno! Imposible fue no reírse de sí mismo, que descuidado era, el reino magistral de los pensamientos le habían provocado sordera ante los rugidos de su estómago: brrr… brrr ¡De pronto se dio cuenta que se estaba muriendo de hambre!

Devoró los alimentos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los sándwiches, el tocino, los huevos fritos, el queso, el cereal y el zumo. ¡HMM! ¡Qué rico! ¡Su madre sin duda, era la maestra de maestras en el arte de cocinar! ¡Y al que dijera lo contrario lo desaparecería con un Masenko! Estaba tan feliz que ya pensaba cosas absurdas, pero no disimuló al soltar una carcajada. ¿Para qué disimular si no había nadie que lo viera y escuchara?

El joven semisaiyajin salió del cuatro, sus pasos retumbaron al bajar por la escalera. Milk, desde la cocina, volteó al oír el alboroto, pero se encontró de inmediato con el enorme abrazo de su hijo. La mujer se sorprende mucho, aquel detalle no lo esperaba, a pesar de esto le corresponde con ternura.

— ¡Mami! ¡Buenos días! — Exclamó Gohan mirándola alegremente.

— ¡Buenos días, cariño! ¡Te noto muy animado el día de hoy! ¿Ocurre algo? — Dijo acariciando el cabello del niño.

— Nada en especial, es solo que hoy me siento feliz y contento.

— Me da mucho gusto — Volvió a decir su madre — ¿Quedaste satisfecho con el desayuno que te llevé?

El estómago se Gohan ruge otra vez.

— Eh… creo que no — Dijo el niño con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

— Bueno, te prepararé más — Milk le pellizca dulcemente la mejilla — Espera en la mesa, hijo.

Gohan asiente sin desaparecer la sonrisa. Con dos cubiertos y un plato espera tranquilamente a que su madre le lleve la comida, y aprovechando ese transcurso de tiempo, debatió en su mente la forma en que le pediría que lo dejase ir a Aldea Chazke. Ahí estaba el detalle, porque no tenía la seguridad de que ella le permitiera salir también ese día, en el anterior fue Bulma la de la petición. Ahora le tocaba a él, y no sabía cómo hacer para convencerla.

— Aquí está mi amor, tienes que comer bastante para que rindas en los estudios — Decía pasándole el plato. Gohan dibuja una sonrisita nerviosa — ¿Pasa algo? — Le preguntó con curiosidad.

— Bueno… — ¿Cómo podía decírselo?

— Ah ya sé, piensas que es muy poco, ¿verdad? — La expresión de Milk cambió a una de picardía.

— No… no es eso, lo que sucede es que…

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te sientes mal? — Ahora estaba preocupada.

— No, mamá — Se apresuró a decir, luego suspiró. Ya qué — Mira, quería preguntarte, si me podías dejar salir también hoy, es que ayer…

Milk se quedó tensa, mirándolo fijamente. De inmediato Gohan pensó que había cometido un error al pedirle tal cosa, ella era muy sobreprotectora y de ninguna manera lo dejaría, más si le explicaba que iría a visitar a una niña. Esto lo desanimó, tampoco deseaba que la felicidad que en esos momentos lo abordaba se desvaneciera producto de un regaño por parte de su madre.

— Gohan… — Comenzó a decir la mujer de cabellera negra — Lo siento, pero hoy tienes que estudiar. Mañana puedes salir.

— Pero, mamá… — Trató de decir, pero es detenido por ella.

— Sin peros — Negó con el dedo, se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos — Recuerda que debes ponerte al corriente con las lecciones de ayer. No, de ninguna manera vas a salir. Ese dragón puede esperar.

— No pienso jugar con el Gran Dragón, sino con… — Se detuvo. ¿Qué palabras usar para explicarlo? Milk abrió un ojo y volvió a mirarlo fijamente.

— ¿Con quién?

El niño vuelve a suspirar.

— Sabes, es que ayer… cuando regresaba de la casa de Bulma… conocí a alguien… — Dijo bajando la mirada, su voz también bajó, sonaba suplicante y tierna a la vez.

— ¿A quién conociste? — Interrogó. Esa vez no pudo ocultar la mucha curiosidad que sentía. ¿Quién era esa persona por la que Gohan se encontraba tan feliz?

— A… una niña — Añadió el chico por fin.

— ¡Una niña! — Milk abre los ojos muy sorprendida, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de oír. Fue tanta su impresión que por poco y se cae al suelo, algo que Gohan consideró muy exagerado — ¿Qué niña? ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Cómo la conociste? — Preguntó rápidamente zarandeando a su hijo.

— ¡Oye mamá, no es para tanto! — Gohan se queja por la violenta reacción de su madre, pero ella seguía moviéndolo con brusquedad — ¡Yo… solamente la salvé en el bosque! ¡Luego la llevé a donde vive y su familia me dijo que podía visitarlos! ¡Yo…!

— ¡Ay, Gohan! ¡No puedes confiarte de las personas que conozcas por ahí! ¡No sabemos que mañas tengan! — Exclamó Milk indignada, pero al menos dejó de zarandearlo y Gohan pudo incorporarse.

— ¡Parecen buenas personas! ¡Además…!

— ¡Eso es típico! ¡Al principio son muy amistosos pero luego sacan las uñas!

— No, mamá, te equivocas; además, Lime es…

— ¡Lime! — Gritó con los ojos bien abiertos — ¡Así que esa niña que conociste es Lime!

— ¿Qué…? — Ahora si estaba confundido. No entendía para nada la reacción de su madre. ¿Qué de malo había en conocer a otras personas?

— Gohan… no puedes fiarte de cualquier persona que veas por ahí. El mundo está lleno de gente desquiciada — Dijo Milk con firmeza, pero notó que el chico bajaba la mirada tristemente — Hijo, sabes que tú eres muy diferente a cualquier otro niño, más adelante puedes tener amigos. Vamos, no te pongas triste por favor.

— Pero, mamá, es que me siento muy solo. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de jugar con alguien de misma edad, no hay nada de peligroso en eso. Por favor, mamá, te lo suplico, déjame ir.

— Gohan…

— Por favor…

— Lo siento Gohan, no puedo dejarte ir — Dijo sin perturbarse, infranqueable en el tono de su voz. Gohan comprendió, que por más que le suplicara que le permitiera ir, ella jamás iba a hacerlo. El tiempo que él estuvo fuera de la Tierra, allá en Namekuseí, donde vivió un verdadero infierno, debió ser muy difícil para ella. Temerosa de no volver a verlo, de que muriera alejado del tierno seno de su progenitora, solo, en otro planeta, eso provocó un trauma psicológico en la mente de la mujer. Gohan la comprendía, pero consideraba realmente injusto que lo limitara de esa forma. ¿Qué acaso no pensaba en la tranquilidad de su hijo? Él, simplemente quería tener amigos, solo eso. Nada más simple. ¿Por qué lo protegía tanto, si sabía a la perfección que él podía cuidarse muy bien?

De todas formas, de nada serviría continuar hablando del asunto. Si había algo que caracterizaba a su bella madre, era la rotunda firmeza que usaba al tomar decisiones. No podría ver a Lime, y eso era todo. En ese momento, un horrible pensamiento atravesó la mente del chico: ¿No la iba a ver nunca más? ¿Perdería esa indescriptible oportunidad de tener a un niño como amigo? Había perdido a Dende, quien fue asesinado por el terrible Freezer. ¿Dejaría pasar la amistad que tan tiernamente le ofreció Lime?

¡No! ¡No lo haría! ¡Tenía muy buenos presentimientos que rondaban aquella futura gran amistad, y no lo dejaría pasar por alto!

Así que salió corriendo sintiéndose un poco culpable por lo que iba a hacer, pero no le importó. Tal vez, si traía a Lime para que su madre la viera, por fin lo entendería. Milk se quedó paralizada y tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. Corrió a zancadas detrás de su hijo, el cual, sin voltear, salió por la puerta y despegó como un cohete.

— ¡GOHAN! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

Pero no había nada que hacer. Gohan se había ido.

**(…)**

La misión era llevarla a su casa. Cuando la conociera y se diera cuenta de que Lime era una dulce niña, su madre lo dejaría visitarla en los días posteriores a ese; sin embargo, no quería ni pensar en el castigo que se había ganado por escaparse de esa forma. No sentirse culpable era imposible, ¿pero qué podía hacer? ¡Tenía que abrirle los ojos a su progenitora y hacerle ver que él no corría peligro!

Hubiera querido que el camino hacia Aldea Chazke fuera lo más placentero posible, pero en aquella situación tenía que darse prisa, por lo que en su velocidad al desplazarse hacía doblar a los árboles. Llegaría al pueblo en muy poco tiempo, solo debía seguir en dirección al sur, encima de grandes bosques y praderas. Un aura transparente le rodeaba, embelleciéndolo, y sus cabellos, negros como los de sus padres, parecían una fiesta al moverse.

Allí estaba. ¡Qué rápido lo encontró! El pueblo de Lime, campestre en la totalidad de su imagen, aparecía luego de cruzar una montaña. El lugar se encontraba situado justo en el centro de un pequeño valle, así que podría decirse que el nombre verdadero de la estancia era "Valle de Chazke". Algo hermoso, sin lugar a dudas.

Antes de aterrizar, Gohan se detuvo justo encima de la aldea. No había pensado algo: ¿permitirían los padres de Lime que él la llevara a la Montaña Paoz? Luego de lo ocurrido el día pasado, ¿dejarían que se marchara del pueblo, donde estaría lejos de ellos? Por un momento experimentó las furiosas ganas de arrojarse contra un peñasco, había ignorado por completa aquella posibilidad, era un estúpido al no haberlo considerado.

No existía vuelta atrás, ya estaba ahí, y regresar culminaría en un fracaso total. Si no la dejaban, al mano la habría visitado y jugado con ella. Por primera vez, el espíritu infantil que se ocultaba dentro de su corazón gritaba por salir al exterior. Dentro de muy poco tiempo se sentiría como un niño verdadero. Sonríe nostálgicamente, y luego comienza a descender con lentitud. Segundos más tarde se encontraba frente a la entrada y el gran letrero.

Gohan decide no dejar que la ansiedad lo dominará, ya que esto no era bueno. Su obligación era lucir lo más tranquilo posible ante Lime y su familia, quienes posiblemente aún no se recuperaban de la terrible conmoción sufrida. El semisaiyajin caminaba expresando mucha tranquilidad, se deleitaba con el paisaje del pueblo; ese día, la mayoría de los habitantes se desplazaban por el exterior, trabajando, conversando, entrando y saliendo de las casas y diversos establecimientos. Había más animales de los vistos con anterioridad. Niños correteaban de aquí para allá, jugando con pelotas, cabalgando trozos de madera, o simplemente persiguiéndose unos a otros. La nostalgia aumentó en Gohan cuando vio esto. Él era un niño, como aquellos que divisaban sus ojos azabaches, pero los de ellos no habían visto lo mismo que los suyos, pues Son Gohan había visto cosas que ningún otro infante de la Tierra ni siquiera habría imaginado. Esa, era la terrible y cruel realidad. De repente ardió en ganas de ser un niño normal, ¿por qué le tocó soportar aquel inevitable estigma? ¡Qué terrible peso le reposaba sobre los hombros! ¡El peso de sus habilidades!

— ¡Gohan! — Gritó una persona.

El niño dobla el cuello hacia la derecha. Entre las muchas personas, una en especial venía caminando en su dirección. Gohan esboza otra sonrisa. Era la madre de Lime, aquella mujer morena que lo había tratado con mucha amabilidad. Traía una bolsa marrón debajo del brazo izquierdo y se le acercaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— Me da muchísimo gusto verte por aquí de nuevo, cariño — Expresó con dulzura al terminar de acercarse. Gohan se ruborizó.

— Eh… ¡Hola señora! ¿Cómo se encuentra usted? — El chico la saluda atentamente y colocándose en una posición muy firme.

La mujer se ríe.

— ¡Pero que niño tan decente y respetuoso! Debes tener unos padres excelentes, ¿o me equivoco? — Dijo inclinándose un poco y cerrando los ojos en una expresión muy amigable.

Gohan titubeó, pero al instante responde.

— Sí, desde que luego que sí — Añadió, pero su sonrisa ya no era tan amplia como la anterior.

— Algún día me gustaría conocerlos y darles mis felicitaciones por el hijo tan maravilloso que tienen.

— Gracias señora — Dijo Gohan sin saber que más decir.

— Pequeño, dime Sidonia, ese es mi nombre: Sidonia Yorihawa — Vociferó colocándole la mano en el hombro — Ven conmigo, Lime estará muy feliz de verte.

Gohan acepta el amable ofrecimiento de Sidonia y caminando a su lado, ambos se dirigen a la casa de los Yorihawa, que estaba situada en el extremo más alejado del pueblo. De hecho, parecía tratarse de la única casa que no colindaba con el resto de las demás, se encontraba en un campo rodeado de flores y matorrales, y su apariencia, a pesar de ser pequeña, resultaba muy acogedora. Al igual que la casa de los Son poseía una linda chimenea. Sus paredes estaban hechas de madera como todas las construcciones del lugar; entonces, Gohan se dio cuenta de que la familia de Lime debía ser muy humilde. Esto le agradó, sin saber por qué. Afuera en el patio, un hombre cortaba madera.

— Él es mi esposo — Explicó terminando de llegar al lugar. El hombre dejó de hacer su trabajo y les dirige la mirada. Al instante Gohan siente un vacío en el estómago, pero supuso que eran los nervios — Cariño… — Le habló a su cónyuge — Te presento a Gohan, el niño que te conté, el que salvó a nuestra querida Lime. ¿Verdad que es muy mono?

— Así que tú eres Gohan — Dijo inspeccionándolo de arriba a abajo. La misma incomodidad sentida el día anterior invade al chico, sintiendo que los ojos de aquel hombre le observaban hasta lo más profundo de su alma. La apariencia del padre de Lime era como la de cualquier campesino: sombrero de paja, camisa de cuadros, pantalón ancho y zapatos algo deteriorados; sin embargo, lo único que le hacía diferente era el rostro tan joven y atractivo que poseía. Su cabello era castaño y lacio, como el de Lime; sus ojos verdes, como los de Lime, y el tono de su piel lucía un perfecto bronceado debido al sol ardiente que soportaba todos los días. Tenía algunos pelos en la cara, pero todo indicaba que se afeitaba muy a menudo y que no le gustaba dejarse la barba como la mayor gente del campo. La imagen de aquel hombre era una mezcla entre urbanidad y ruralidad.

— ¡Hola señor! ¡Mucho gusto señor! ¡Es un placer conocerlo señor! — Exclamó Gohan rápido y en una forma particularmente graciosa. Mr. Yorihawa se le quedó viendo, muy detenidamente, con una mano en la barbilla. Estaba investigando cada una de las facciones que el muchacho poseía. Acto seguido sonríe un poco.

— ¿Es cierto lo que Sidonia me dijo? ¿Tú puedes volar? Porque sencillamente no lo creeré hasta verlo — Dijo entrecerrando los ojos con incredulidad. La señora Sidonia mira a Gohan y le hace un guiño, el joven asiente y casi al instante se eleva en el aire. Mr. Yorihawa abre los ojos que antes casi cerraba; estaba muy sorprendido, dejó el hacha caer al suelo y la imagen del semisaiyajin parecía un imán que atraía su mirada — Es increíble… — Musitó con un hilo de voz. La fascinación se apoderó del rostro de aquel humilde campesino, quien sonrió mostrando más énfasis en la expresión y dedicándole una mirada a su esposa. Ella le hace un gesto positivo — Ahora lo comprendo, con razón pudiste salvar a Lime sin ningún problema.

— ¡Son Gohan! — Se oyó el grito de una niña. Los tres voltean y allí estaba Lime junto a la puerta. Gohan sonríe y la pequeña se acerca — ¡Papá! ¡Él es Son Gohan! ¡El niño mago que me ayudó! ¿Ves como si puede volar? — Dijo con inocencia, su progenitor sonríe con ternura y la carga en sus brazos, esto provocó una risita en la párvula.

— No importa si es un mago u otra cosa, lo importante es que salvó a mi dulce hijita y por eso le estaré siempre agradecido — Al decir esto le otorga un lindo beso y la abraza con mucha fuerza, luego comienza a moverla de un lado a otro mientras ella no paraba de reír.

La nostalgia otra vez tocó el pecho de Gohan. Que tierna era la escena que estaba viendo, sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima amenazó con resbalar a través de su rostro. El recuerdo de su padre nuevamente se hacía presente; al verlos a ellos tan felices, padre e hija juntos, recordaba dulcemente aquellos lindos momentos cuando el hombre que lo procreó lo cargaba de esa misma forma. Los ojos azabaches del semisaiyajin se cristalizaron, y esto lo advirtió Sidonia, quien lo miró curiosa.

— ¿Ocurre algo, pequeño? — Le preguntó algo preocupada.

El niño cambia de inmediato la expresión, sonríe y le niega con la cabeza; luego baja al suelo.

— Hola, Lime, ¿cómo has estado? — Expresó Gohan contento.

— ¡Son Gohan! — Grita la niña desde los brazos del señor Yorihawa — ¡Sí viniste! ¡Qué bueno!

La felicidad y emoción que ella usó al responder le indicaron a Gohan que se encontraba mucho mejor, por lo que se alivia. Sidonia le coloca una mano en el hombro.

— Ayer, luego de que mi esposo regresara la llevamos al doctor, gracias al cielo reaccionó muy bien y hoy está muy animada, tal parece que tus increíbles habilidades han servido de mucho, Gohan — La mujer se le acerca y lo besa en la mejilla. El rostro del niño ardió en rojo por la pena, pero hizo todo lo posible para disimularlo — Pero bueno, llegaste en buen momento, el desayuno está listo, ven y come con nosotros.

— Yo… pero señora… — Intentó decir el niño.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra negarte! — Le reprendió amigablemente. Lime se ríe y Gohan no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el ofrecimiento. Así, el semisaiyajin entró junto con la familia a la casa.

En el lugar hacía un calor muy agradable, al contrario de afuera, donde el frío de la mañana aun helaba la piel. Por dentro, la casa parecía más acogedora que por el exterior; ardía fuego en la chimenea y un gato disfrutaba de sus ondas caloríficas dormitando en un mueble. El sitio era humilde, y aunque toda la construcción fuera de madera se encontraba muy bien hecha, mejor que cualquier otra, y no más de observar, Gohan se daba cuenta de que allí no faltaba nada. La madre de Lime sirvió el desayuno y el semisaiyajin comió con algo de timidez, teniendo especial cuidado en no demostrar su apetito de saiyajin. Durante ese transcurso tan pacífico, Mr. Yorihawa se la pasó interrogando al muchacho sobre sus orígenes, pues no era capaz de entender de donde provenían las cualidades que el semisaiyajin poseía. Éste le contó solamente que su padre fue un gran luchador de artes marciales y que fue él quien le enseñó lo que sabía. A Gohan no le importaba que la familia de Lime se enterara de la completa verdad; sin embargo, dio por preferible no decirles nada acerca del génesis verídico en la historia de sus padres, ya que esto supondría someterse a un largo interrogatorio. Contarles que su padre era un extraterrestre… No, en esos momentos no era apropiado, luego se los haría saber, o mejor… nunca se los diría. Después de todo, ¿para qué hacerlo? No era necesario.

— Mi padre también fue luchador de artes marciales — Explicaba el padre de Lime tomando avena con leche. A su lado, Lime hacía lo mismo — Pero nunca me ha dicho nada sobre personas que vuelan por los cielos.

— Bueno… — Intentaba decir Gohan — Es que… no es una habilidad que se vea con frecuencia, tienes que entrenar mucho, no solo tu cuerpo, sino también tu espíritu — Explicó.

— ¿Entonces, cualquier persona es capaz de dominar esa habilidad? — Preguntó incrédulo.

— Supongo que sí.

— ¡Vaya! — Mr. Yorihawa estaba cada vez más fascinado — ¡De las cosas que uno se entera! ¡Tenías razón Sidonia, el mundo es muy grande! Pero…

— ¿SÍ? — Gohan lo miró confundido, el hombre tenía una expresión pensativa.

— Si dices que cualquier persona puede aprender ese tipo de cosas, no significaría eso que…

— ¿A qué te refieres mi amor? — Aquel vuelco en la voz de su esposo interesó incluso a Sidonia, quien comía sin prestarles mucha atención. La pequeña Lime miraba a su padre muy curiosa y con la cuchara en el aire. Los ojos verdes de la niña resplandecían.

— ¿No significaría eso, que cualquier persona podría usar esos poderes en beneficio propio? Digamos, ¿para hacer el mal? — Preguntó en tono de preocupación. Tenía una mano en la barbilla.

El ceño de Gohan se frunció. Permaneció pensativo; la respuesta a aquella pregunta era más que obvia, pero… había algo más en ella… algo oculto, y Gohan no dejó de advertirlo. La voz del señor Yorihawa no se oía normal, podía sentirse la preocupación en ella, en cada palabra y sonido. ¿Le estaría lanzando una indirecta a él mismo? ¿Pensaría qué, por sus habilidades, representaba un peligro potencial para Lime?

— Eh… — Tartamudeó Gohan — No estoy seguro, pero supongo que sí — Era mentira en parte. ¡Estaba completamente seguro! ¡Él mismo se había enfrentado a adversarios que usaban sus poderes para hacer sufrir a los demás! Solo que… tuvo la necesidad de responderle así. Tenía el ligero presentimiento de que el padre de Lime no confiaba en su persona, aunque lo tratara con respeto.

— Eso es obvio, cariño — Acotó Sidonia — Siempre ha de existir ese tipo de gente.

Pero la expresión de Mr. Yorihawa no cambió, estaba absorto en su mente.

— Bueno, niños, si quieren pueden ir a jugar — Les dijo la mujer, sonriente y cariñosa.

Lime grita de júbilo y se levanta de la silla. Sin ni siquiera consultar a su nuevo amigo, le toma del brazo y lo arrastra fuera de la cabaña, mientras éste observaba al señor Yorihawa de reojo.

Ya rondaban las diez de la mañana, en tiempo aproximado. Ninguno de los dos niños mediaba alguna palabra pues la pequeña castaña aun traía al otro del brazo. Corrieron a unos cuantos metros lejos del pueblo, pero Lime tenía cuidado de no acercarse a la orilla del bosque. Mientras corrían, Gohan miró instintivamente a su amiga, cuyo pelo se movía hermosamente por efecto del viento. Llegaron a un sitio particularmente bonito. Había mucha fauna, vegetación y un arroyo de agua cristalina que actuaba como línea divisoria entre el pueblo y el mundo de la naturaleza salvaje. Gohan supuso, que de ese montón de maleza que tenía en frente, salió el conejo que el día pasado Lime persiguió al bosque.

Así que se sentaron, todavía sin hablar. A Gohan le pareció raro que la chica no expresara sonido alguno, pero aquel silencio no le incomodó. Era temprano aun, y a pesar de esto, luego de ver la misteriosa reacción de Mr. Yorihawa antes las grandiosas habilidades que poseía, Gohan tomó la decisión de no llevar ese día a Lime rumbo a la Montaña Paoz. Ya arreglaría las cosas con su madre, pero no podía engañarse, el miedo se había apoderado de su ser, porque sí o sí, ella lo castigaría por su imprudencia de irse sin permiso. Lime seguía sin hablar y entonces comenzó a preocuparse. La vio al rostro. Ella sonreía, luego cogió un palo y tocó la superficie del agua con él.

— Son Gohan, ¿entonces no eres un mago? — Lime por fin rompe el silencio.

— No — Responde Gohan — No es magia, yo diría que es ciencia.

— En realidad no me importa — Añadió la niña jugando con el agua — Sabes, quiero descubrir todo sobre esa… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

— No importa, Lime; no importa como se llame. Pensándolo bien, se trata de algo sin nombre propio, solamente debes creer y listo.

— ¡Todo eso me parece increíblemente fascinante! — Exclama levantándose y apretando los puños — ¡Yo siempre supe que habían cosas fantásticas en el mundo! Son Gohan, ¡por favor, tienes que mostrarme todas las cosas que puedes hacer! — Rogó con ojos de perrito. Gohan se rio, fascinado, incluso hipnotizado por la inocencia y pureza que la niña frente a sus ojos transpiraba. El tormento del que ella había sido víctima no pudo contra aquello, y eso, eso Gohan lo agradecía profundamente.

— Lo haré, Lime, a su debido tiempo. Ahora, ¿no íbamos a jugar? — Preguntó dándole una palmada. Lime suelta una risita y le devuelve el detalle, pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que Gohan cae al arroyo y se empapa de agua. La niña se suelta en carcajadas viendo la expresión de sorpresa que tenía; por unos instantes, el semisaiyajin tuvo la idea de agarrarla por el pie y que ella cayera también, pero se contuvo, aquello no sería caballeroso, no en ese momento.

— ¡Mírate! — Exclamó Lime, revolcándose de la risa — ¡Estás empapado! ¡Lo siento! ¡Resulta que yo también soy fuerte! — Culminó mostrando su brazo.

— No te preocupes, nunca me había pasado algo así, es divertido — Dijo Gohan con una expresión nerviosa.

— ¿Tus amigos nunca te han tirado al agua? — Le preguntó muy curiosa.

Gohan baja la mirada.

— Es que… yo no tengo amigos — La melancolía pudo notarse en su voz.

— ¡Mentiroso!

— ¡Es verdad!

— ¡Sí tienes amigos! ¡Me tienes a mí! ¿No? — Vociferó Lime tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a subir — ¡Desde ahora en adelante, tú y yo seremos amigos para siempre!

Gohan se quedó petrificado, mudo, fuera de sí. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Nadie, nunca nadie le dijo una cosa como aquella. Ni siquiera Dende, ni Krillin, ni el señor Piccolo; fue tan hermoso escucharlo, que por poco y salta del agua para abrazar a Lime con todas sus fuerzas, solo que eso equivaldría a una locura, ella pensaría mal de él. Vio que su amiga continuaba con la mano extendida, por lo tanto aceptó la ayuda que le ofrecía a pesar de que sabía que podía salir de un salto. Mejor lo hubiera hecho, porque al apoyare en la mano de Lime, ésta no alcanzó a soportar el peso de su cuerpo y cae al agua también.

— ¡Lime! — Gritó Gohan asustado — ¡Lo siento! ¿Te hiciste daño?

Pero ella comenzó a reírse y le arrojó agua con las manos.

— ¡Claro que no, tonto! — Exclamó riéndose, y le lanza más agua. Gohan no se queda atrás y ambos comienzan a batirse arrojándose grandes cantidades, mientras reían y reían sin parar — Oye, ¡juguemos a las escondidas! — Propuso incorporándose y chapoteando agua.

— ¿A las escondidas?

— Sí, ¿nunca has jugado? — Le preguntó extrañada.

— No — Gohan responde apenado.

— De verdad que eres un niño muy raro — Añade la niña con un dedo en la barbilla — Bien, esto vamos a hacer: tú cierras los ojos mientras yo me escondo, ¿sí? Luego debes contar hasta diez, ¡pero no tan rápido, eh!

— Eh… de acuerdo — Dijo Gohan no muy convencido.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Cierra los ojos!

El niño obedece, y nuevamente, como el día anterior, aquella misteriosa sensación lo invade. Hizo todo lo posible para ignorarla, logrando su objetivo, por lo que se concentró en contar, procurando hacerlo con lentitud. Aquel juego le resultaba extraño y a la vez divertido, nunca lo había hecho, pero sabía que encontraría a Lime fácilmente, con demasiada facilidad. Terminó de contar y abrió los ojos. Lime ya no estaba ahí; sin embargo, sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba. Así que caminó con tranquilidad posando ambas manos sobre la cabeza y tarareando una canción. Se dirigió a unos cuantos metros del arroyo, ahí estaba un diminuto peñasco. Gohan se apoya y mira hacia abajo; había una pequeña cueva, y en ese mismo lugar, Lime se escondía detrás de unas rocas. La niña se sorprende mucho al verlo.

— ¡Hola! — Expresó Gohan con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste tan rápido? ¡Este lugar es secreto! — Exclamó sin poder creerlo.

— Muy fácil: sentí tu ki — Respondió bajando a la cueva. Lime lo mira sin entender.

— ¿Sentiste mi qué?

— Tu ki, es decir, la energía que se encuentra en el interior de tu cuerpo — Explicó moviendo las manos.

— ¿Energía? — Lime no comprendía — ¡Oye! — Exclama de pronto — ¿Quieres decir que yo podría aprender a hacer las cosas que tú haces?

— Bueno… sería difícil más no imposible.

— ¡Súper! —Grita Lime emocionada — ¡Tienes que enseñarme! ¡Tienes que enseñarme!

La niña comienza a mover a Gohan por los hombros bruscamente, pero éste, se limitó a mirarla sonriendo con tranquilidad, mientras los ojos de su amiga brillaban por la emoción. El semisaiyajin presentía, que desde ese día en adelante iba a divertirse como nunca en la vida.

**(…)**

La hermandad, la familia, la sangre, el odio. ¡Desenvuélvase el destino fatal! ¡Qué esas líneas separadas por el infinito se unan por fin, entrelazándose, originando el trágico designio, el inevitable desenlace! Tan lejos yace el resplandor de las estrellas, que brilla como la luz hermosa que se convierte en horrible. Desaparezca esta dicha, ¡oh, magnífica! ¡Nada pasa desapercibido! Es la arena de la playa que se calienta por el sol, es la sangre que la mancha, es el agua que la borra, son los cuervos que la carne devoran, es el grito de impotencia y la maldad que ya nace. Viene de la oscuridad, se abalanza desde arriba; los presagios, ¡ah, tan misteriosos! Se avecina el poder de la venganza, la muerte por honor y el sacrificio de la inocencia.

_Planeta Freezer 79._

Siempre dicen que la familia es lo primero, que no hay familia desunida sino mal entendida. Es verdad, la mayor parte del tiempo; sin embargo, existen ocasiones en que la reconciliación y el entendimiento no son más que meros absurdos. Cuando el rencor nace, es difícil que se vaya, más si el deseo del poder sobrepasa el razonamiento. ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias de eso?

La desunión, la muerte y, en casos especiales, la guerra.

Un prodigioso guerrero quería hacerle entender a su padre que en el futuro próximo lograría derrotarlo y hacerse con el máximo cetro, y para eso, debía antes encargarse de un penoso asunto: vengar la muerte del hermano que nunca quiso.

Reuniendo las escasas pistas que sobrevivieron en los escombros de aquella batalla sin retorno, el emperador Cooler alcanzó a formar una hipótesis que le señalaba como único destino: el planeta Tierra. Para esto, tuvo que molestarse en visitar dos veces el planeta siempre oscuro, ese que anteriormente perteneció a su hermano y que luego de morir éste pasó a manos de su padre. Allí, lamentablemente, no obtuvo una respuesta concreta a la máxima incógnita: ¿quién mató a Freezer? Por el contrario, solamente halló un montón de soldados rezagados que ahora obedecían las órdenes de King Cold. Ni más, ni menos.

— Lo sentimos señor, pero no quedaron pistas de lo sucedido en Namekuseí, todo voló en pedazos — Le habrá dicho un individuo con forma de salamandra.

— ¿Qué saben sobre unos guerreros que viven en la Tierra? — Preguntó el segundo emperador del mal.

— Eh… — Titubeó el individuo — Sola sabemos qué hace cinco años los tres saiyajin que estaban bajo las órdenes del señor Freezer fueron a ese lugar. Solo uno de ellos regresó a penas con vida: el príncipe Vegeta.

— ¿Y qué saben sobre el guerrero que peleaba con Freezer?

— Bueno… sobre eso… Tenía unos poderes asombrosos, inimaginables, tanto que su señal provocó un cortocircuito y la destrucción del panel de control.

— "_¿El Súper Saiyajin?" _— Se habrá cuestionado el changlong.

— Luego de eso no pudimos saber nada más, pero el señor Cold dice que ese tipo también murió.

Si estaba muerto o vivo, eso tenía a Cooler sin cuidado; lo que realmente le interesaba es que el honor de su familia fue mancillado de esa manera. ¡Aquello era inaudito! ¡Inaudito! Y tampoco podía creer que su padre dejara pasar las pistas que él, luego de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, había reunido. La obsesión que le profesaba a esa inexistente máquina que se llamaba… ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Shinai? Algo así era; pues, esto le resultaba asqueroso y repugnante.

— ¡Fue ese saiyajin! ¡Fue él! — El grito de Cooler se propagó por el oscuro paisaje del planeta Freezer 79, pero nadie, excepto sus soldados Neizu, Dore y Sauzā, lo escuchó.

— ¿Entonces iremos a la Tierra? — Le preguntó Sauzā de rodillas. Cooler lo miró, luego sonrió con malignidad.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — Se rio el emperador — ¡Ahora verá mi padre! ¡Hay un dicho que dice "cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos"!

— ¿Qué quiere decir, señor? — Interrogó Dore, no comprendiendo la alusión de su jefe.

— ¡Ya te enterarás, Dore! — Cooler apretó los puños y se carcajeó más fuertemente — Tenemos una misión por cumplir: ir a la Tierra y exterminar a la raza saiyajin de una vez y para siempre.

Todos sonrieron con complicidad, posteriormente marcharon a la nave, situada en la superficie árida y fría de aquel planeta morado. El emperador no quería perder tiempo y les ordenó a sus tres sirvientes que pusieran el artefacto en funcionamiento, mientras él, montado en un vehículo volador, se deleitaba desde la ventana con ese escalofriante paisaje de un mundo que muy, pero muy pronto sería suyo. Eso era lo que pensaba Cooler, el hermano de Freezer y primogénito de King Cold.

— Llegaremos el cuatro de octubre en días terrestres, señor, aproximadamente — Decía Sauzā, quien era conocido por muchos como "La estrella furiosa".

Cooler sonreía tan ampliamente que su rostro se distorsionaba.

— Es perfecto, me pregunto… ¿Quién no esperará en ese lugar?

La pregunta correcta sería: ¿qué les esperaba? ¿Acaso les aguardaba el éxito indiscutible? O, ¿estarían condenados a convertirse en el estigma sangriento que el corazón cicatriza? Mientras la nave despegaba y salía del planeta rumbo al espacio exterior, en ese mismo instante, a millones y millones de kilómetros, en la Tierra, región 439 del oeste, Son Gohan estaba dormido y tenía una pesadilla.

"Se encontraba en el tenebroso relieve de un paisaje montañoso. Algo lo perseguía, no sabía que era, ni tampoco sentía su presencia. La oscuridad de la noche le provocaba tanto miedo que ya tenía seguridad de que enloquecería por el terror. Una oscura silueta se movía por entre las montañas, sigilosa, y moviendo una larga cola. ¡Era tan veloz que no lograba verla por más que se esforzara! ¡Oh, Kamisama! ¿Por qué estaba tan aterrado? No tuvo otra elección más que empezar a lanzarle esferas de energía, aquí, allá y acullá; pero no alcanzaba a darle.

— _¡¿Quién eres?!_ — Exclamó, y otro ¡boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom! El escenario se iluminaba por la luz amarilla que sus ataques provocaban — _¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Sal de dónde quiera que estés!_

Y luego… ¡Flash! Seguido del dolor, un padecimiento tan grande que sentía que iba a morir. Aquella figura había extendido una mano y con ella arrojó un rayo de luz morado que lo atravesó por completo, como si fuera mantequilla.

Gohan cae al suelo, moribundo. Antes de perder la conciencia y de que la sangre se le coagulara en la garganta, el niño pudo ver algo: una persona se le acercó, lo miró directamente al rostro y… ¡sorpresa! ¡Se trataba de él mismo!

Era el mismo Gohan, solo que se veía un poco distinto. Su expresión era maligna, más fría y más aterradora que el mismísimo Freezer. Tenía una fea cicatriz en la cara, específicamente en la mejilla izquierda. El Gohan que yacía en el suelo observó que el otro se le acercó mucho más, casi hasta el punto de besarlo, y viendo aquellos horribles ojos azabaches que solo desprendían impunidad, escuchó que le susurraba utilizando una voz que heló hasta lo más profundo de su alma:

— _Sayounara _— Y le mostró el diario, manchado en sangre, escrito con sangre.

_Fin del capítulo 6_


	7. Bulma, caritativa

Hola a todos, aquí un nuevo episodio. Gracias a vanessarugamas3 por sus reviews e invito a los demás que también lo hagan ya que se avecinan acontecimientos importantes y es donde más necesito de sus opiniones. Que disfruten la lectura:

**Capítulo 7**

_Bulma, caritativa._

Vaya problema tuvo que afrontar Gohan una vez estaba de regreso en la Montaña Paoz. Cuando volvió eran las tres de la tarde aproximadamente; Milk lo esperaba sentada en la sala, con los codos sobre una mesa y las manos en el rostro. El niño trató de entrar con sigilo, pero el buen oído de su madre no se lo permitió. Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, el pequeño saiyajin se dio cuenta de que ella había estado llorando. Los tenía enrojecidos, decaídos y muy tristes. La punzada que el chico experimentó en el pecho fue inmediata, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, como muchas veces intentó decirse en el camino de regreso.

Ella lo reprendió al instante, preguntándole si no se preocupaba por los sentimientos de su madre. Cada palabra que Gohan intentaba decir era ahogada por los gritos de su progenitora, a quien le temblaba la voz duramente y la mirada que desprendía estaba cargada de furia. El semisaiyajin se limitó a escuchar los numerosos regaños de los que fue víctima, crueles e inexorables; nunca, jamás en la vida había visto a su madre tan enfadada. Ella era una persona muy neurótica, como una vez oyó decir al maestro Roshi, pero es que en ese momento parecía otra persona. ¿Tan grave resultó el atrevimiento de irse así? ¿Por qué su madre lo protegía tanto? Gohan no dejaba de preguntarse eso. No lo entendía, luego de la batalla en Namekuseí, Milk cambió demasiado, demasiado. Si tan solo se diera cuenta de la realidad, de que no había ningún peligro; sin embargo, Gohan veía sencillamente imposible que ella recapacitara, así que, lamentablemente, su madre lo obligó a obedecer el castigo que se merecía. No saldría de la casa en toda una semana, tendría que pasársela estudiando en el transcurso de ese tiempo, y lo peor, ella le prohibió indiscutiblemente volver a la casa de Lime, aun sin conocer cómo era la niña y su familia.

Deprimido en su totalidad, Gohan subió a la habitación y se arrojó en la cama sin ganas de hacer nada. Ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para escribir en el diario, solo quería dormir y deshacerse de aquel sentimiento de culpa, rabia y decepción. ¡Qué mal se sentía! ¡Justo cuando ya creía que la luz había llegado a su vida, nuevamente se interpone la oscuridad! ¡Ah, esa maldita oscuridad! ¡Cruel y desgraciada! ¿Qué clase de infancia era aquella? ¡¿Qué infancia de mierda era aquella?! Sin padre, sin amigos, acompañado únicamente por la soledad, con una madre melancólica y sobreprotectora que todo lo veía mal. ¿De qué servía haber regresado de Namekuseí si le iba a tocar vivir una vida tan desgraciada?

Ese era el pensamiento de un niño que tras una pequeña turbulencia, creyó que el avión se iría a pique.

En ese momento la rabia consumía el corazón de Gohan. No supo el instante en que comenzó a hacerlo, solo supo que de repente se encontraba revolcándose en la cama y sollozando. Los recuerdos lo estaban matando. Los saiyajin, la muerte de sus amigos, el viaje a Namekuseí, Freezer y su ejército, la lucha por las esferas del dragón, la llegada de su padre al planeta, la gran batalla, el poder aterrador del emperador galáctico, la sangre, la tortura, el sufrimiento, la muerte de Krillin, el Súper Saiyajin, la voz escalofriante de su padre gritándole ¡Ya no digas tonterías Gohan, quieres darme más problemas! El destello cegador cruzando todo el planeta Namekuseí, la muerte de Piccolo, la impotencia, el dolor que sintió al verlo morir, la desesperación de Bulma, la huida del planeta, la explosión gigantesca vista desde la nave, el rencor que desde ese momento sintió por la mujer de cabello azul, la vuelta a la Tierra, el terrible aviso de Kaiosama _Goku derrotó a Freezer, pero no logró escapar y murió en la explosión de Namekuseí_ El llanto desgarrador, el sufrimiento de su madre, la tortuosa soledad, el nuevo camino a seguir, el fin de la leyenda de las esferas del dragón… Eran tantos recuerdos, tantas cosas que lastimaban. ¡Tantas! Y ahora, la mujer que le otorgó la vida le arrebata esa posibilidad de volver a ser feliz, ¡pero que injusto! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Carajo! Qué imposible resultaba no sentirse de aquella forma: aludido y dominado sin algún sentido que lo motivara. Él tan solo quería, anhelaba, deseaba a gritos no volver a sentirse solo. ¿Por qué tenía que escaparse la oportunidad de lograrlo? ¿Por qué? Y también… ¿cuál era la causa de que Lime se hubiera transformado en la única solución que él veía para darle sentido a su vida? ¿Era simplemente porque experimentaba una horrible sensación de soledad o había otra razón? Conocía a la niña a penas solo un día, ¿por qué tanto jaleo por ella? No lo comprendía, solo sabía que estaba sintiendo algo muy extraño y al ver que su madre no iba dejar que la volviera a ver, eso le provocaba mucha angustia. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él no era así, ¿qué demonios ocurría? Sentimientos encontrados invadían el corazón del chico, y aquella rabia e impotencia que en tales circunstancias sufría, no eran más que la primera y borrosa página de un oscuro libro cuyo villano y protagonista resultaban ser la misma persona.

Son Gohan se ahogó en las lágrimas, por lo que se sorprendió, en ningún momento entró su madre en la habitación, y estaba completamente seguro de que lo escuchaba. Esto incrementó el enfadó contra ella; no quería verla, no en ese momento. Tendido en la cama se durmió el hijo de Goku, luego de sollozar hasta el cansancio y sucumbir ante la oscuridad de un sueño pesado.

Horrible sería la pesadilla que posteriormente lo embargara, pero sobre todo muy extraña. Luego de dar un sinfín de vueltas sobre la cama, el niño se despierta en medio de la noche, rodeado por la oscuridad. Estaba aturdido, aun le parecía sentir un terrible dolor en el pecho, como si un rayo de energía lo hubiera traspasado por completo. El ulular de los búhos que volaban afuera se escuchaba escalofriante, y en su interior, Gohan sintió ganas de no volver a verse en un espejo jamás en la vida. A pesar de esto, no recordaba nada de la pesadilla. Pasó un par de minutos sentado, jadeando y frotándose la cabeza, pero luego volvió a dormirse. En el exterior, el viento soplaba con fuerza y la luz de la luna, que en su justo momento reconstruyera Kamisama antes de morir, provocaba sombras aterradoras en las paredes de la casa. Milk descansaba en su respectivo cuarto, vistiendo una bata y cubierta por las respectivas sábanas. Mientras madre e hijo dormían, el horrible aullido de un lobo se dejó oír en la tenebrosidad de la noche.

Al día siguiente Gohan se despertó muy temprano. Ya a la seis de la mañana el semisaiyajin tenía los ojos bien abiertos, solo que no se levantó de inmediato, permaneció acostado sin hacer nada, sin pensar en nada. Una hora más tarde, Milk le subió el desayuno, pero se hizo el dormido y la mujer colocó la bandeja en la mesilla, se mantuvo ahí por unos segundos y salió del cuarto. Cuando estuvo seguro de que su madre ya no estaba allí, el niño se levanta e ingiere el desayuno.

Por lo menos ya se encontraba un poco más tranquilo. Aún estaba dolido, pero el enfado ya le había pasado. No abrió los ojos ante su madre porque le daba vergüenza. Analizando la situación, ella era la que tenía razón. Bueno, en parte. Estaba en lo cierto cuando afirmaba que en el mundo existen personas desquiciadas y malvadas, por eso lo protegía tanto, pero fallaba al creer que Lime y su familia representaba un peligro. Triste, Gohan pensó en el rostro de la niña y se entristeció mucho más al pensar que ya nunca iba a verla. Para desahogar esto, luego de comer escribió en su diario. Fueron unas pocas palabras que le pudieron salir, melancolía danzando al ritmo de un lápiz, desilusión reflejada en el grafito de piedra.

**07 de septiembre del año 767.**

"_Mamá se enfadó mucho conmigo porque me escapé de la casa para visitar a Lime. Ella no entiende y yo no puedo hacerla entender. Piensa que corro peligro ahí fuera, llegó hasta el punto de prohibirme volver a visitarla y me ha castigado por una semana. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Me siento muy triste y desilusionado. Ayer fue tan bonito: Lime y yo jugamos, ella me dijo que seríamos amigos para siempre. ¡No puedes imaginar, amigo diario, la felicidad que sentí al momento de escucharle esas palabras! Ahora, mamá ha de arrebatarme dicha alegría, ¡qué cruel! Anoche estaba tan enfadado que un montón de malos recuerdos revolotearon en mi mente, la cual, se sobrecargó en demasía produciéndome desasosiego y sumergiéndome en la profundidad de una oscura pesadilla. No la recuerdo, pero no sé por qué hoy tengo miedo de mirarme al espejo. ¿Qué me estará pasando? ¿Algún día podré ser feliz de verdad? Por los momentos, solo me queda estudiar, gracias al cielo que al menos eso me gusta, porque si no, creo que no lo soportaría. Ojalá que las cosas mejoren…"_

**7:00 horas.**

Luego de leer las palabras escritas, cierra el diario en un golpe seco. Suspira, mira el techo suplicándole a nada con la mirada, luego la baja, entierra el rostro en la mesa y se mantuvo así; sin embargo, se incorpora bruscamente. Ahora tenía el ceño fruncido; volteó ligeramente la cabeza para observar un punto específico de la habitación: el rincón donde yacía un espejo grande y brillante.

¿Qué onda con ese temor a mirarse en aquel objeto?, se preguntaba Gohan, por lo que fastidiado se acercó y se colocó justo en frente para observar su reflejo. Sintió una pequeña sacudida, pero nada más eso; su expresión infantil era la misma de siempre, no existía el más mínimo cambió. Esa piel blanca, esos ojos azabaches, aquella mirada dulce e inocente, y los mechones de cabello que ocultaban parte de la frente. Son Gohan era el mismo niño desde que nació.

Permaneció unos momentos mirándose, callado, escuchando solamente su respiración. Al mirar por la ventana el pequeño experimentó nostalgia, afuera hacía un día increíble. Su lugar debía estar allá, en los campos de la Montaña Paoz, jugando con Lime corriendo y gritando. Se limitó a aceptar la dura realidad y terminó por ponerse a estudiar.

Gohan pasó tres días viendo letras y números. "_¿Cuál era la raíz cuadrada de 1500?" "¿Si mezclas ácido clorhídrico con nitrógeno qué obtienes?". _Milk parecía más contenta cada vez que entraba y lo veía completamente concentrado, y el niño ya le dirigía la mirada sin sentirse mal, incluso se dedicaban unas lindas sonrisas. Al tercer día, la mujer de pelo negro le dio un beso antes de salir y dejarlo estudiar tranquilo, pero como éste lo imaginó, ella no levantó el castigo. El semisaiyajin ya se sentía más feliz a pesar de no ver a Lime, esto se debía en parte a que disfrutaba de los estudios, pero la razón más poderosa es que tenía un buen presentimiento con respecto a la niña de cabello castaño. Estaba seguro de que la volvería a ver pronto.

Efectivamente, al mediodía del nueve de septiembre, Gohan escuchó que sonaba el teléfono. Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se dispuso a oír cuando su madre respondió.

— ¿Hola? — Oyó decir a su madre — ¡Ah, eres tú Bulma! ¿Cómo estás?

— Bulma — Susurró Gohan esbozando una sonrisa. Así que era la mujer que le obsequió el diario, y a quien le profesaba un gran cariño luego de abandonar aquel rencor absurdo e inmaduro.

— ¿Gohan? — Volvió a oír decir a Milk. Al escuchar mencionar su nombre, aguzó más el oído — Está en su cuarto estudiando, castigado por aquella cuestión que te conté — La dureza pudo notarse en la voz de la mujer — ¿Qué? ¿Tienes que hablar conmigo? — Preguntó extrañada, Gohan hizo un gesto de sorpresa. ¿Qué tenía que hablar Bulma con su madre? — Sé a qué te refieres, y no quiero sonar descortés, porque tú eres una buena persona, pero déjame decirte que yo sé a la perfección lo que le conviene a mi hijo — Culminó firmemente. El semisaiyajin apretó los dientes sintiendo pena ajena, porque esas palabras le resultaron muy duras. Al analizarlas se ruborizó, todo indicaba que Bulma estaba tratando de ayudarlo. No se conformó con regalarle el diario y el bolso y ahora le brindaba apoyo. ¡Qué maravilla de persona era! Milk todavía no colgaba, pero no hablaba, tal vez la científica le estaba diciendo algo importante — Ay, Bulma, agradezco tu buena intención pero… — Continuaba diciendo, solo que en ese momento su voz sonó cansada. Hizo otra pausa larga y luego volvió a hablar — Está bien, puedes venir si quieres, pero no creo que logres convencerme — Finalizó para posteriormente colgar el teléfono. No se escuchó nada más.

El pequeño Gohan, hijo de Son Goku, no pudo seguir estudiando esa mañana por estar pensando en aquella inesperada llamada. ¿Cuál era el objetivo real de Bulma? ¿De qué forma iba a convencer a su madre de que levantara el castigo? Bueno, esto si realmente esas eran las intenciones que tenía. Terminando por ser la verdad, la admiración que Gohan sentía por ella se incrementaría, así como también el cariño. No estaba del todo seguro, pero tenía el ligero presentimiento de que Bulma, desde que hizo las paces con él, hacía todo lo posible por verlo feliz. No significaba eso que trataba de comprar su afecto, por supuesto que no, sino que ella lo quería mucho. Después de todo, gracias a su ayuda fue como regresó viva de Namekuseí. Ambos, fueron partícipes de iguales horrores.

En fin, para saber las intenciones de Bulma era necesario esperar. Tal vez iría ese día o el siguiente, de todas formas se encontraba muy impaciente. Comenzaron a pasar las horas y ningún rastro de la científica. Llegó la tarde, el sol era una enorme bola anaranjada que cubría el horizonte. Finalmente atardeció y la noche se hizo presente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Gohan tuvo que seguir estudiando hasta que sus ojos ya no pudieron mantenerse abiertos. Aquel día había sido el más aburrido de toda su vida, tanto, que pasó volando y en lugar de horas parecieron minutos. Nuevamente, el semisaiyajin estaba inmerso en el mundo de los sueños.

El diez de septiembre habría de transformarse en un día muy especial. A penas rondaban las ocho cuando un avión aterrizó en el patio de la casa de los Son. Bulma salió de él, sonriente y tan bella como siempre. Milk la recibió con amabilidad, mientras Gohan se asomaba discretamente por la ventana. Una vez supo que entraron, no dudó ni un segundo en salir corriendo del cuarto para ir a saludarla. La mujer de cabello azul dibuja una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro cuando advierte que el niño se le acerca y la recibe con un acalorado saludo.

— ¡Bulma! ¡Qué bueno que hayas venido! — Gritó jubiloso. Los ojos del niño resplandecían cual estrellas en el maravilloso cielo de verano. Bulma le dedicó una tierna mirada y apoyando ambas manos en las rodillas se inclina para responderle el saludo.

— Gohan — Añadió cerrando los ojos en una linda expresión — ¿Cómo te ha ido? No me respondas, sé que en los últimos días te la has pasado estudiando todo el tiempo — Al decirlo, se acerca hasta el niño para susurrarle algo al oído, a la vez que miraba a Milk de reojo, quien tenía los brazos cruzados y un gesto de censura —Tu madre es muy estricta y dura contigo, voy a tratar de convencerla para que te levante el castigo, porque es algo que no mereces ¿sí? — Habló en voz muy baja. Milk estaba muy, pero muy seria, tanto que volteó para otro lado.

— ¿De verdad, Bulma? — Gohan le preguntó usando el mismo tono de voz — Pero ¿cómo vas a hacerlo? Mamá jamás cambia de opinión, ella me cuida mucho y piensa que corro peligro ahí fuera.

— Tú no corres peligro alguno, eres el niño más fuerte del mundo — Lo alagó la peli azul — Deja todo en mis manos, confía en mí, persuadiré a Milk de que te permita volver a visitar a tu nueva amiga. No te preocupes.

— Realmente lo veo muy difícil, pero muchas gracias de todas formas Bulma — Alegó Gohan en gesto triste. Bulma le coloca la mano en el hombro y le guiña un ojo, así que no el niño no ocultó una tierna sonrisa.

— Ya verás que todo va a resultar muy bien; de hecho, los dos resultarán beneficiados, hablo de Milk y tú.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Interrogó el hijo de Goku.

— Bueno, es sencillo, si tú eres feliz entonces…

— ¡Oigan! — El gritó histérico y repentino de Milk los asustó a ambos. Bulma casi se cae y abraza a Gohan — ¡¿Se olvidaron de que estoy aquí?! — Cuestionó mientras zapateaba y los miraba amenazadoramente — ¡Gohan, ve a tu cuarto a estudiar y no salgas hasta que yo lo diga! ¡Es una orden! — Le ordenó señalando la puerta de la habitación.

— Pero, mamá…

— ¡A tu cuarto! — Esta vez gritó con más fuerza. Gohan sintió que todos los vellos de su piel se erizaban y no dudó en acatar la orden. Subió rápido a la habitación, no sin antes mirar a Bulma. Ella vuelve a guiñarle un ojo y le susurra Confía en mí El joven le sonríe y desaparece por detrás de la puerta.

¿Cómo iba a hacerle Bulma para persuadir a su madre?

Esa era la pregunta del millón. Gohan no aguantaba la incertidumbre, estaba muy nervioso y ansioso. Así no podía estudiar, por supuesto que no. Se recostó en la puerta y suspira largamente, cansinamente; sus ojos se reflejaban suplicantes, sin mirar otra cosa más que el techo. Trató de escuchar de qué hablaban pero resultó inútil, no se escuchaba nada. Supuso que se habían ido a la cocina o a la habitación de Milk. No tenía más remedio que esperar, quien sabe cuánto tiempo se demoraría Bulma en convencer a su madre, o cuánto tardaría ésta en hacerle entender a la científica que su intención era completamente inútil.

El diario que la misma persona que ese día se encontraba en su casa le regaló, era el único instrumento que le servía para controlar la emoción y matar el tiempo. Con sus infantiles manos, Gohan se arma con el lápiz y abriendo el gran libro que en realidad parecía enciclopedia, pues se caracterizaba por tener centenares de hojas, escribe la fecha de ese día e inmortaliza las palabras que en su mente no eran más que pasajeras, frágiles y muy fáciles de olvidar, perdiéndose para siempre.

**10 de septiembre del año 767.**

"_Como ya lo imaginaba, hoy vino Bulma a mi casa. Me dijo que no me preocupara pues ella va a convencer a mamá de que me deje ver otra vez a Lime. En estos momentos se encuentran hablando, yo estoy en mi habitación esperando a ver qué sucede. Ojalá y todo resulte bien, pues la verdad, Bulma es una gran persona al ofrecerme su ayuda, que no debe ser en vano. El tiempo que hace afuera es nublado, por lo que puedo ver en la ventana. Qué raro que el Gran Dragón no ha vuelto a visitarme, hace bastante que no lo disto por aquí, al menos con su presencia mis horas no serían tan aburridas. ¡Es cierto! ¡Si Bulma tiene éxito, se lo mostraré a Lime! De seguro que se sorprenderá mucho y quedará fascinada por su espécimen. Awww… ¡Tengo tantas cosas que mostrarle a ella! ¡Incluso puedo llevarla a casa del maestro Roshi! ¡También le gustará mucho la tortuga! Además, el ambiente de ese lugar es muy tranquilo y bonito. Me preguntó si a Lime le gustará la playa. Bah, ¿pues a quién no le va a gustar? Jajaja. Lime es de esa niñas que sienten atracción por lo fantástico. Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien como ella…_

Se detuvo en esa plantilla. El lápiz yacía en el aire y temblaba por efecto de la mano. Gohan fruncía y el ceño y tenía un expresión muy pensativa. Luego de permanecer así por un minuto, sigue escribiendo.

_¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me siento tan extraño cada vez que pienso en Lime? ¿Cómo fue que ella se transformó en una persona tan importante para mí en tan poco tiempo? Aun no lo entiendo del todo…"_

**10:23 horas.**

Lime, sí, ese nombre se había adherido a su mente como pegamento extra pesado. La sensación tan rara que experimentaba cuando pensaba en su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos y su tierna sonrisa, eso no lo podía explicar. Era la primera vez que esto sucedía, aquel sentimiento parecía intensificarse con cada minuto que pasaba, con cada instante que estaba lejos de ella. Quería verla, no podía esperar a hacerlo, necesitaba estar a su lado, jugando como el otro día: junto al arroyo, la naturaleza entera como su patio de juegos, el canto de las aves, la hermosa sonrisa de la niña que de tan solo recordarla le provocaba tanta felicidad. ¿Qué estaba pasando en realidad? ¡Estaba loco por verla otra vez! ¡Si no lo hacía pronto sentía que iba a morir!

"_Creo que ya me estoy volviendo loco. El tiempo que pasé en Namekuseí debió afectarme; será mejor que deje de pensar en cosas que no tienen sentido"_

**10:25 horas.**

El niño asiente con mucha firmeza. Desde luego, no iba a permitir que su mente se llenara de pensamientos que en ningún momento venían al caso. Lime representaba una buena oportunidad para salir de aquella rutina tan aburrida, solo eso y nada más. Realmente, tener amigos que poseyeran la misma edad que él se sentía muy bien, tal vez por eso la misteriosa sensación al pensar en su nueva amiga. Exacto, tenía que ser eso.

Gohan se propuso a que esa idea se le grabara permanentemente en la cabeza.

El tiempo restante, Gohan se la pasó meciéndose en la silla y mirando la ventana. No había ningún rastro de luz solar, todo estaba nublado y el cielo adquiría un deprimente color gris. A pesar de esto, el viento que penetraba tan hermosamente en el cuarto hacía que el semisaiyajin se relajara y cerrara los ojos… Aspirando el aire de gloria, llenado su cuerpo con la vida propia de la Montaña Paoz… Quería dormirse para siempre, esas ganas lo invadieron hasta dominar el más minúsculo átomo de su ser. No entendió por qué, pero deseaba dormirse y, al despertar, todo aquello haya sido una mala pesadilla, que al abrir los ojos, su padre y todos sus amigos se encontraran con vida.

— "_No puede ser, aún sigo pensando eso" _— Pensó. Sonríe tristemente, a punto de permitir que los párpados cayeran, pero algo no lo dejó. El grito de su madre hizo que se exaltara y brincara de la silla, aun sentado en ella. Extasiado, el niño voltea y oye que el llamado provenía desde abajo. Tal vez ya habían terminado de hablar, por lo que el semisaiyajin se levanta de la silla y sale por la puerta bajando veloz por las escaleras.

En la sala esperaban Bulma y Milk. La esposa de Goku estaba sentada en un mueble, de brazos y piernas cruzadas y un gesto de no estar muy convencida. Bulma, en cambio, yacía de pie en medio del lugar, tenía una radiante sonrisa en el rostro y cuando vio que Gohan bajaba no dudó en acercársele.

— Bien, querido Gohan, tú vas a venir conmigo — Vociferó la mujer de pelo azul y prodigiosa inteligencia. Al escuchar eso, el otro hace un gesto de extrañeza sin entender a qué se refería — No pongas esa cara — Alegó con una risita — Te digo que iremos al pueblo donde vive tu amiga Lime. Vamos, no debemos perder tiempo.

Gohan no podía creer lo antes oído. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se quedó viendo a Bulma con gesto perdido.

— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio, Bulma? — Le preguntó incrédulo.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Vamos hombre, no es para tanto! — Se ríe de nuevo Bulma.

— Pero ¿cómo le hiciste para…?

— En el camino te cuento — Añade, y de imprevisto, agarra al niño por la mano y lo arrastra fuera de la casa.

— ¡Espera, Bulma! ¡Quiero saber cómo…! — Decía Gohan intentando zafarse, pero ya se encontraban afuera y se dirigían hacia el avión. Milk los siguió de inmediato, todavía no quitaba esa expresión de duda en su semblante.

— Aun no estoy muy segura de esto — Dijo seriamente — Ya sabes, Bulma, tienes que verlos bien.

— Tranquila, Milk, te darás cuenta que Gohan tenía toda la razón — Al decirlo se monta en el avión junto al semisaiyajin, quien no podía ocultar su confusión — Volveremos rápido, no te preocupes por nada del mundo, esto es por los dos — Sin mediar otra palabra, arranca los motores del avión y éste se eleva en el aire. Gohan no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de despedirse, en un instante ya se encontraban surcando el paisaje — Muy bien, el pueblo de esa niña está situado al norte de aquí, ¿no? — Preguntó Bulma a su compañero.

— Eh… sí — Gohan responde en un titubeo. No podía entender aquella actitud tan interesada por parte de la científica.

— Es un pueblo campestre, ¿no? Me avisas cuando esté a la vista — Añadió con la vista fija hacia el frente y ambas manos firmemente sujetas al volante. Gohan asiente y también mira adelante; aunque el avión era rápido, no lo era más que él cuando volaba, por lo tanto, tardaría un poco más en llegar.

La situación resultaba bastante extraña, eso era más que innegable; sin embargo, Gohan estaba muy agradecido con su amiga Bulma por tener tanta consideración para con su persona. No dejaba de mirarla; aquel misterio en el rostro de la mujer, ¿qué se ocultaría detrás de esa mirada, bajo esa sonrisa cargada de hermosura? Para un niño como él, una persona como ella era un imán que atraía la curiosidad. ¿Qué verdad se esconde bajo aquella dulzura y amabilidad? Después del viaje a Namekuseí, Bulma se había convertido en una persona misteriosa e interesante, el rencor que el semisaiyajin le profesó, eso había impedido que se diera cuenta de esta circunstancia. Aquel día por fin lo supo.

— Oye… Bulma… ¿Por qué haces esto? — Pregunta el pequeño semisaiyajin con mucha curiosidad. La incógnita se ganó la atención de su interlocutora. Ella le dirige la mirada, con ese rostro radiante de alegría, aunque Gohan advierte que aquella sonrisa dulce y tranquila, ahora lucía un poco triste.

— No es complicado, Gohan. Como bien sabes, conocí a Goku cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. Él apenas era un niño, tan inocente, no sabía nada del mundo, o tal vez la que no sabía nada era yo — Bulma dejó de sonreír. Su voz sonaba triste, pero de inmediato vuelve a dibujar una sonrisa. Gohan escuchaba atentamente — Mi vida se transformó cuando conocí a ese joven raro y con cola — La mujer se ríe. Luego suspira y observa el techo del avión — Las esferas del dragón, no hubiera podido reunirlas si tu padre no estaba conmigo. Él me salvó el trasero en muchas ocasiones, y gracias a su misteriosa habilidad para hacer amigos, pude conocer a Yamcha. Toda mi vida se la debo a Goku.

La velocidad del avión había disminuido. De hecho, Bulma lo hizo a propósito. La voz que la mujer articulaba se oía tranquila, pero a la vez triste y llena de melancolía. Sonriente y apunto de derramar una lágrima, ella recordaba aquellos maravillosos momentos que vivió junto al mejor amigo de toda su vida. Ese montón de aventuras fantásticas las guardaba en lo más profundo del corazón. Luchaba por olvidarlo todo, pero no podía, inevitable era no extrañarlo demasiado. Para tranquilizar dichos sentimientos, que eran tan profundos, Bulma velaría por el futuro del hijo de aquel hombre que tan feliz la hizo. Ella, se encargaría de que fuera feliz.

— ¿Te preguntas por qué hago esto por ti? — Volvió a decir — Muy fácil: no pude evitar la muerte de mi mejor amigo, pues entonces… he de asegurarme que su hijo sea feliz en la vida. Quiero que no sufras, Gohan. Así estaré tranquila.

— Oh, Bulma… — Gohan no sabía que decir. Estaba atenuado. El nudo que la garganta le apretaba era tan fuerte que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos. Quería llorar y abrazar a Bulma como el otro día. No lo hizo, simplemente la miró, sonrió tan ampliamente como pudo y asiente con la cabeza. No corrió el llanto a través de sus mejillas, no se quejó ni se lamentó porque ambos estaban sufriendo; aquella expresión en el hijo de Goku era más que suficiente para entender lo orgulloso que se sentía. Las palabras de Bulma le habían otorgado una fuerzas tan grandes que en ese instante se sentía capaz de lograr todo lo que se proponga. Su corazón palpitaba dulcemente en una sensación particularmente hermosa, y al borde de las lágrimas solo pudo agradecerle — Gracias… Bulma — Dijo, y mira al frente.

— Gracias a ti, Gohan.

Era verdad, tenía que luchar por la felicidad. Ese era el principal objetivo de su vida. La negatividad y pesimismo que días antes sintió, no eran más que el enemigo que debía enfrentar.

— Pero… Bulma, dime cómo hiciste para convencer a mi mamá — Le dijo en forma de súplica.

Bulma se ríe.

— ¡Ah! ¡Pues eso también es muy fácil! — Esta vez Bulma sonó más alegre — Verás, solamente le dije que ella no gana nada al limitarte de esa manera. Tienes derecho a tener amigos, igual que todo niño. Actuando de esa manera, tu madre está provocando que seas infeliz y si lo eres, lógicamente ella también, porque eres su hijo y te quiere mucho. No hay razón para preocuparse ya que eres muy fuerte, y le dije que vendría personalmente contigo a ver qué tal son esas personas. Si me parece que así es, hice que aceptara que ellos la visitaran. Así se dará cuenta de que tú tenías razón.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dices que invitarás a la familia de Lime a mi casa? — Gohan se sorprendió demasiado, no esperaba aquella revelación. Así que esa era la razón por la que Bulma lo había acompañado. ¡Era increíble! ¡Lime iría con él a la Montaña Paoz! Emocionado, Gohan mira por la ventana para ver cuánto faltaba por llegar. Premio grande a su espera, la Aldea Chazke ya se asomaba a través de las Montañas — ¡Ya estamos llegando, Bulma!

— Ah, vaya — Añade inclinándose un poco — Esa es la aldea de Lime, ¿no?

— ¡Sí! ¡Esa es! — Exclama el semisaiyajin impaciente, por lo que Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la ternura del chico.

— ¡Te emocionaste de pronto! — Se rio la científica — Muy bien, aumentemos la velocidad y lleguemos rápido.

No lo dijo en vano. Bulma aprieta un botón y el avión avanza a mil por hora. Incluso Gohan, por encima de su fortaleza, se vio obligado a sujetarse para no chocar contra el parabrisas, mientras le indicaba a su compañera en qué lugar vivía Lime específicamente. En menos de un minuto ya se encontraban llegando al pueblo, por lo que disminuye la velocidad, y el corazón de Gohan ya palpitaba cual animal salvaje encerrado en un barril. No podía esperar para ver a Lime. Esa es la verdad.

Aterrizaron, el viento se alborotó cuando lo hacían. La gente de la aldea comenzó a salir de sus casas al momento de escuchar aquel escándalo. Unos tenían expresión de asombro, otros de miedo y algunos de disgusto. Varios se acercaron con gesto de curiosos, mientras en el interior de la máquina Gohan y Bulma se disponían a salir.

— Pero ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es todo esto? — Se escuchaba que alguien decía. Mr. Yorihawa acababa de cruzar la puerta cuando observó que llegaba el avión. Al distarlo quedó asombrado — ¡Vaya! Pero ¿y esta cosa? ¿Un avión en mi casa? ¡Esto sí que es de antología! — Se dijo con los ojos abiertos por la impresión, pero al ver que una persona conocida se bajaba del artefacto, frunce el ceño — ¡Ah! ¡Pero si se trata del joven maravilla!

— ¡Hola, señor Yorihawa! ¿Cómo está? — Saluda Gohan. El otro sonríe y le tiende la mano para saludarlo. El niño hace lo mismo y ambos estrechan manos.

— Gusto en verte, chico — Vociferó sonriendo de medio lado. Era una sonrisa socarrona y un tanto sínica, pero a Gohan no le importó. Estaba tan feliz que nada podía perturbarlo. No disimuló al observar hacia todos lados buscando a Lime con la mirada.

Bulma se coloca detrás del niño ganándose la atención de Mr. Yorihawa.

— Oh vaya, ¿y a quién tenemos aquí? — Preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

— Mucho gusto, señor — Dijo Bulma cortésmente — Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs, soy amiga de Gohan.

— ¿Bulma Briefs? ¿La hija del dueño de la Corporación Cápsula? — Interrogó de nuevo, pero esta vez con asombro. Parecía que estaba viendo una celebridad. Gohan casi deja salir una carcajada a la ver la expresión del hombre, pero se contuvo. Por debajo de ambos individuos advirtió que Sidonia, la madre de Lime, salía de la casa, y tras de ella venía aquella persona que tanto deseaba ver.

— ¡Lime! — Gritó a todo pulmón.

— ¡Son Gohan! — Ella hizo lo mismo.

Entonces el par de niños corren el uno hacia el otro, sus rostros radiantes de felicidad. Al terminar de acercarse, Lime se arroja a cuerpo completo encima del semisaiyajin. Los dos caen al suelo de inmediato. Gohan estaba extenuado, miraba directamente los ojos verdes de la niña y sonríe a pesar del inesperado recibimiento. Una fuerte carcajada alcanzó a oírse, proveniente de Sidonia.

— ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no habías venido? ¡Me sentía muy triste! — Exclamaba con mucho ánimo. Gohan se encontraba sorprendido y los demás reían, con excepción de Mr. Yorihawa, el cual los miraba con una expresión de seriedad.

— Bueno… yo… pues yo… — La voz del niño temblaba, estaba perdido en la mirada de Lime, en aquellos ojos verdes que lo hipnotizaban, y aquel rostro inocente que lucía tan, pero tan feliz. Era hermoso lo que eso le hacía sentir. Ella era hermosa, pequeña, pero hermosa, nunca antes había visto algo tan bello justo en frente de sus ojos. La sonrisa nerviosa que se desfiguraba en los labios del chico, poco a poco fue transformándose en una más sincera y tierna. Sus dos luceros azabaches se fusionaron con los Lime, brillando con mucha dulzura, y el tiempo se detuvo, el suelo sobre el cual reposaban pareció desintegrarse. Ahora volaba… Volaba sin detenerse, sobre las nubes.

— Ya, ya Lime, deja respirar al pobre muchacho — La reprendió su madre levantándola con delicadeza. Gohan permaneció en el suelo mirando el cielo gris, hasta que Bulma también lo ayudó a reincorporarse. Fueron necesarios unos cuantos segundos para que el hijo de Goku regresara al mundo real.

— Lo siento — Se disculpó Lime con la mano en la cabeza, un ojo cerrado y la lengua afuera. Gohan rio nerviosamente.

Sidonia advirtió la presencia de otra persona en ese lugar, por lo que se dirigió a Bulma:

— ¿Y a quién debo esta visita? — Pregunta amigablemente la madre de Lime. La científica estaba a punto de responder cuando Mr. Yorihawa se le adelantó:

— ¿A que no sabes quién es ella? — Añade el hombre acercándose a su cónyuge — ¡Bulma Briefs! ¡La hija del dueño de la Corporación Cápsula!

Sidonia abre los ojos sin ocultar una gran sorpresa, y al igual que su esposo unos instantes atrás, se queda viendo a Bulma maravillada. Ésta se limita sonreír e inclina la cabeza en gesto de saludo.

— Es un placer conocerlos, así que ustedes son los padres de Lime — Dijo Bulma amablemente — Y también… ella es la pequeña Lime ¿no? — Se dirige a la niña y le acaricia el cabello, mientras ella se ríe un poco — Ya imaginaba que eras una niña muy simpática. Un gusto, pequeña, mi nombre es Bulma, espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

— Lime, saluda a la señorita, no olvides los modales que te enseñamos en esta casa — Al ver que la niña no hablaba, Sidonia la reprende con cierta dureza, por lo que Lime se coloca en una posición muy firme e inclina todo el torso para saludarla.

— Mucho gusto, señorita Bulma Briefs.

— Así me gusta, cariño — Acota Sidonia — ¿Y a qué debo tan honorable visita?

Bulma carraspeó, miró a Gohan y luego a Sidonia. El semisaiyajin y la niña de cabello castaño se dedicaban miradas de ternura.

— Bueno, trataré de ser breve… — Comenzó a hablar, pero otra vez la interrumpen.

— ¡Pero que descortés soy! — Exclamó Sidonia muy apenada — ¡Pasen! ¡Pasen a nuestra casa!

— Oye Son Gohan, ¡vamos a jugar! — Le propuso a Lime muy jubilosa. Su amigo iba a aceptar, solo que Bulma lo llamó para que también entrara a la casa, ya que el asunto a tratar urgía la presencia de los niños.

Entonces, penetraron en la casa, aunque los infantes no estaban del todo convencidos. Como era de esperarse, el ama de casa ofreció a las visitas sus respectivos aperitivos. Bulma se encontraba un tanto sorprendida por la extraordinaria amabilidad de aquellas personas; bueno, por la cortesía de Sidonia, pues Mr. Yorihawa no mediaba palabra desde hace un rato y yacía recostado en la pared, escuchando con atención la conversación de las mujeres. Bulma fue directo al grano y le explicó sus intenciones allí: la situación que abordaba a Gohan respecto a su madre, motivo por el cual no había regresado a Aldea Chazke durante tres días. Utilizando palabras adecuadas para que ellos lo entendieran, la científica puso sus cartas en la mesa. Tan solo quería que, si fuera posible, ellos aceptaran ir con ella a la región 439 del oeste, específicamente en la Montaña Paoz, solamente eso. La razón era muy simple: deseaba que su querido Gohan consiguiera la felicidad al consolidar su amistad con la pequeña Lime, y, si también hubiera la posibilidad, surgiera una amistad más grande entre ambas familias, en cuyo seno se incluía la misma Bulma, pues ella se consideraba un familiar de los Son.

— Verán ustedes… — Decía Bulma — solo quiero que la madre de este niño… — Prosiguió refiriéndose a Gohan — se tranquilice y deje de pensar que él corre peligro aquí. Ella es muy sobreprotectora, naturalmente, y tiene un carácter muy fuerte. Ahora que los veo, ustedes parecen buenas personas, si vienen conmigo de seguro que ella entrará en razón. Se los pido por favor, Gohan necesita compañía, no saben por las cosas que él ha pasado… Sé que no es su obligación, pero…

El rostro de Bulma lucía un poco triste, mientras acariciaba los mechones azabaches de Gohan y éste tenía la mirada baja. Lime no dejaba de mirarla, Sidonia escuchaba con una expresión de compasión, Mr. Yorihawa tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

— Por supuesto que no es obligación nuestra — Masculló el individuo. Bulma no dijo nada.

— ¡Fukoshi! — Exclama la mujer indignada — ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!

— Porque es la verdad —Continuó con frialdad.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Sabes muy bien lo que Gohan hizo por nuestra niña! ¡Es obligación de nosotros brindarle apoyo!

— Señora, no se preocupe, nosotros entendemos la decisión del señor, que es más que justificada, pues somos unos completos desconocidos — Se retractó Bulma; sin embargo, la madre de Lime le coloca la mano en el hombro y le sonríe. Luego llama a Lime para que se acerque. Ella obedece y se sitúa junto a su progenitora, quien pasa el brazo a través de la espalda de su hija.

— Ustedes son los que no deben preocuparse — Añade dulcemente — Ese niño que está a su lado… salvó la vida de mi hija, y eso por siempre voy a recordarlo. Es el pequeño más excepcional y tierno que he conocido, gracias a él… mi niña por fin tiene un amigo de verdad y me regocija verla tan feliz.

— Entonces ¿acepta? — Dijo Bulma sonriente. El asentimiento de su interlocutora le anunció que así era. Sidonia había aceptado ir con ellos a la Montaña Paoz, por lo que Gohan dibuja una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Lime, como si la respuesta afirmativa de su madre hubiera sido un interruptor, vuelve a arrojarse contra el semisaiyajin, sola que esta vez se limita a abrazarlo fuertemente. El chico le corresponde con timidez.

— Ay, los niños, ellos no se preocupan por nada — Vocifera Sidonia con amor, ganándose una mirada exhaustiva de Gohan, cuyo pensamiento inmediato fue _"Usted se equivoca…"._

La felicidad se apoderó de los allí presentes, menos de uno. Fukoshi Yorihawa, como era el nombre del progenitor de Lime, se veía triste y pensativo. Algo muy profundo estaba sintiendo en el corazón, resultaba obvio pensar que se encontraba muy preocupado. Lamentablemente nadie advirtió esto, pues en tales momentos, Bulma y Sidonia cotorreaban, y Gohan y Lime retozaban.

— Entonces ¿vamos? — Le preguntó Bulma a la madre de la niña, que hace un gesto afirmativo. Todos salen de la casa, pero Mr. Yorihawa se queda en el marco de la puerta. Su esposa advierte esto y voltea de inmediato, viéndole confundida.

— ¿No vienes, cariño?

— No… tengo algunas cosas que hacer, vayan ustedes, espero que la pasen bien — Añade el hombre fingiendo una sonrisa. Sidonia no le quitó la mirada de encima por unos segundos; Bulma esperaba un reproche por parte de la mujer, pero fue lo contrario.

— De acuerdo, nos vemos en la tarde — Dijo, y luego vuelve al lado de Bulma.

En ese momento, la científica advirtió que el padre de Lime inspiraba un cierto deje de desconfianza. No entendía por qué, tal vez eran cosas suyas, pero detrás de aquel rostro tan varonil se ocultaba algo oscuro, por lo que supo al instante que el señor Yorihawa no era alguien de quien se pudiera fiar. Lo mejor era andar con mucho cuidado mientras se estaba en compañía de aquel individuo. De todas formas no iba a contarle a Milk su opinión con respecto a él, esto solo le provocaría preocupación a la madre de Gohan, después de todo, Sidonia resultó ser una mujer bondadosa y dulce, lo cual la tranquilizaba un poco.

Lime y su madre montaron el avión, seguido de Gohan y Bulma, quien tomó el volante y no esperó a encender los motores para elevar el artefacto sobre los aires. Sidonia lucía algo incómoda, entonces Bulma le sonríe como tratando de decirle que no se preocupara. Por otro lado, Lime miraba con ojos de infinita curiosidad todos los rincones del avión, estaba enormemente feliz, provocando que Gohan sonriera tiernamente. Ya no podía contener aquella emoción tan grande, la gigantesca felicidad que sentía, porque para él, tener una amiga como Lime significaba el más grande tesoro del mundo. Se preguntaba: ¿qué hubiera pensado su padre de aquello? Conociéndolo bien, seguramente trataría a la pequeña niña con aquella inocencia y amabilidad que siempre adoró en su progenitor. Bueno, eso, hasta que lo vio transformarse en un guerrero de cabello rubio cuya ira y tan solo presencia inspiraban el más profundo de los temores.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Lime? — Interrogó Bulma mientras el avión emprendía su rumbo hacia el sur de la aldea.

— ¡Muy feliz! — Respondió con alegría — ¡Ya quiero ver cómo es el lugar donde vive Son Gohan!

— Te va a encantar, ¿y usted cómo se siente, Sidonia?

— Bueno… algo apenada — Vocifera la mujer con sinceridad. Tenía la mirada baja y sonreía tímidamente.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Siéntase en confianza! ¡Nosotros somos personas muy amigables!

— Jamás pensé que el pequeño Gohan tuviera amistades de tanta importancia como usted.

— Oh por favor, me halaga con esas palabras — Añade Bulma sintiéndose en grande — En realidad, yo fui una gran amiga del padre de este niño antes de que él muriera.

Sidonia y su hija se sorprenden por las palabras de Bulma.

— ¡Oh, no lo sabía! — Fue lo que pudo articular la madre de Lime.

— Son Gohan, lo siento mucho, pero no te preocupes, ¡yo seré como tu padre, tu madre, tu hermana, tu hermano, tu mejor amigo, tu mejor amiga y todo al mismo tiempo! — Lime exclama muy decidida y abraza a Gohan por el cuello, quien por primera vez, no se sentía mal cuando el tema de su padre salía en una conversión. La presencia de aquella niña y sus palabras le brindaban mucha fortaleza, por lo que estar triste en ese momento era prácticamente imposible.

— Lime, por favor, ¡qué cosas dices! — Dijo Sidonia y todos, incluyéndola a ella, se rieron.

— "_Gracias papá" _— Fue el pensamiento de Gohan, mientras observaba hacia arriba con los ojos brillosos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba seguro de que había sido su padre, igual a un ángel guardián, el que puso a Lime en su camino, por lo que siempre estaría agradecido con él, allá, en las alturas.

El camino a la Montaña Paoz fue más que placentero, nadie habló demasiado, pero el solo hecho de estar ahí resultaba muy confortable. Ya se encontraban en la región 439 del oeste y la pequeña Lime, como era de esperarse, no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, extasiada por el hermoso paisaje. Gohan hacía lo mismo, muy nostálgico, pero feliz, tan alegre como nunca. La única vez que se sintió más contento fue aquel momento en Namekuseí, cuando todos creyeron que el tirano Freezer había sido derrotado por la Genkidama, para que luego el emperador galáctico resurgiera de las profundidades marítimas destruyendo por completo aquella hermosa felicidad. ¡Qué terrible, doloroso y aterrador momento!

— ¡Son Gohan, que lindo es el lugar donde vives! — Lo sacó Lime de sus pensamientos. El chico le responde con un hermoso asentimiento, ganándose una extraña mirada por parte de Bulma. Gohan se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar sentir un raro calor en el rostro. La científica le miraba con una sonrisa de picardía. Esto lo incomodó.

— "_Bulma, ¿por qué me miras así?" _— Pensó mirando de nuevo hacia afuera.

— "_Ay, querido Gohan, veo que no te has dado cuenta, pero tu corazón es humano al fin, solo que tu mente llena de inocencia no te ha permitido enterarte de lo que está sucediendo. Eso es lindo, pronto lo sabrás" _— Pensó Bulma a su vez, sonriente.

Llegaron a la casa de los Son, donde Milk esperaba impaciente el regreso de su adorado hijo. Una vez escuchó que el avión aterrizaba, salió al patio. Todos bajaron y entonces la mujer vio por vez primera a la pequeña Lime, así como también a la madre de la niña. El gesto de seriedad que la viuda tenía en el rostro provocó temor e incomodidad en las dos visitantes, afortunadamente, Bulma se situó al lado de Milk poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Gohan estaba muy nervioso.

— ¿Así que tú eres Lime? — Preguntó la mujer seriamente y con las manos en la cintura.

— ¡Sí! ¡Mucho gusto señora! — Lime hizo el mismo gesto que cuando saludó a Bulma. Milk arqueó las cejas.

— Se ve que te han educado bien, eso es bueno — Dijo sin cambiar el semblante. Gohan reía nerviosamente y con la mano detrás de la cabeza — ¿Usted es la madre de la niña? — Se dirigió a Sidonia, quien no dudó en extenderle la mano para saludarla.

— Así es, es un placer, quiero felicitarla por tener un hijo tan maravilloso — La progenitora de Lime tenía una expresión más que amigable. Milk correspondió el saludo y estrechó su mano, para luego dirigir la vista hacia Bulma y hablarle con la mirada. Ella le sonríe asintiendo y la otra vuelve a hacer un gesto, como indicando Bueno, si así te parece Entonces medio sonríe, pero luciendo aun atemorizante.

— Bueno, entonces pasemos a la casa, siéntanse cómodas — Dijo la esposa del fallecido Son Goku con una voz firme.

— Mami, Lime y yo vamos a jugar aquí afuera, ¿podemos? — Le pidió Gohan con ojos de perrito. Su compañera de cabello castaño hacía lo mismo, como si también fuera hija suya. Los dos se veían tiernos y graciosos a la vez.

— Está bien, está bien, solo no se alejen mucho — Aceptó ella — Ya sabes Gohan, por estos lugares rondan muchos animales peligrosos y no queremos que le ocurra algo a tu amiga. Anda con cuidado.

El semisaiyajin ni siquiera la escuchó, puesto que Lime se lo había llevado de un jalón y los dos ya corrían a lo lejos. Bulma no pudo evitar reírse.

— ¡Ten mucho cuidado Lime! — Le gritó Sidonia con las manos alrededor de su boca.

— No se preocupe, ellos van a estar bien — La tranquiliza Bulma. Sabía que Gohan nunca permitiría que algo le sucediese a Lime.

Así, cada quien se fue por su lado. Las tres mujeres entraron a la casa y Bulma inicia una conversación. Sidonia estaba muy incómoda, pero poco a poco fue familiarizándose mientras Milk no desperdiciaba una oportunidad para conocerla y descifrarla, pues su objetivo consistía en enterarse de qué clase de persona era ella. A pesar de algunos problemas que consistían en el cierto titubeo que afrontaba Sidonia al hablar, ya que la imagen de la madre de Gohan le parecía imponente, no pasó mucho tiempo para entraran en confianza y Milk se sintiera más tranquila. Finalmente, parecía que las palabras de Bulma eran verdaderas. Ahora la mujer sonreía y no se veía tan atemorizante, las cosas iban por buen camino.

La conversación se hizo más amena. Milk y Sidonia escuchaban sorprendidas como Bulma les hablaba sobre sus estudios en la carrera de Ingeniería Aeroespacial, pues ni siquiera la madre de Gohan estaba enterada de aquel detalle. Luego fue la madre de Lime quien las sorprendió, al revelar que ella, su esposo y su hija eran oriundos de Ciudad Estrella Naranja, solo que hace algunos años se habían mudado a Aldea Chazke buscando un sitio más tranquilo donde vivir.

De esta forma, pasaron las horas, mientras Gohan y Lime jugaban afuera siendo observados por las sonrientes mujeres, y el semisaiyajin, no podía creer que días antes se haya encontrado invadido por una terrible melancolía. Ahora, todo era distinto, la pequeña niña del destino estaba a su lado, finalmente, sin la negativa de su madre. Ella lo perseguía y él corría veloz, como un ángel sobre el paraíso, y los horrores del planeta Namekuseí parecieron desvanecerse por completo de la mente. Dicen que una flor es capaz de curar las heridas con su aroma y hermosura, entonces, para él, aquella chica que se encontraba a su lado, representaba la más bella flor cargada de la más grande pureza… La pureza de la niñez. Ante el resplandor del sol sobre su cabello, el brillo de su mirada, la ternura de su voz y esa inocencia tan maravillosa, el misterioso sentimiento que había nacido en muy poco tiempo, fue intensificándose en el corazón del chico.

Son Gohan aún no se daba cuenta… de que estaba enamorado.

_Fin del capítulo siete._


	8. Génesis: Luz y Oscuridad

Hola, ¡qué tal lectores!

¡Nuevo capítulo de Luz y Oscuridad!

En esta ocasión tardé más, debido a que me alargué en la extensión del capítulo (originalmente iba a ser uno y terminaron siendo tres jajajajaja). El capítulo que leerán a continuación estaría anexado al siguiente, pero opté por dejarlo a parte, porque además de que sería una lectura muy larga (como otros capítulos anteriores), su trama está enfocada en la historia de King Cold sobre el origen del Universo y no quería mezclarlo a los acontecimientos de los capítulos 9 y 10, que ya están escritos y los subiré dentro de poco.

Hablando de King Cold y su historia, quiero que sepan esto: es solo su versión de los acontecimientos que posiblemente ocurrieron en realidad. No vayan a tomarlo como el dogma del fic, ya que la supuesta leyenda está muy transgiversada y es cierta solo en parte; aún hay varios misterios por resolver. Después de todo… sería muy simple si fuera cierto, ¿no lo creen?

Quiero que le presten especial atención a los primeros párrafos, que según mi opinión, son los más importantes. Lo que sigue después también es relevante, claro está, pero no es completamente cierto lo que allí planteo, o más bien, lo que plantea King Cold. Ustedes dirán: ¿para qué lo escribí entonces?

Me gusta jugar con las paradojas y la mente del lector por medio de pistas y temas dejados al aire. Por lo contrario, odio poner todo en bandeja de plata. ¡Hay que dejarlos pensar un poquito! ¿No creen? Jajajajaja ¡lo sé! ¡Soy malo!

Será mejor que lean y nos vemos en las notas finales, donde aclararé otros puntos.

**Capítulo 8**

_Génesis: Luz y Oscuridad._

¿Quiénes somos?

¿De dónde venimos?

¿Hacia dónde vamos?

¿Qué es el Universo y cómo se originó?

Preguntas muy interesantes cuyas respuestas siguen ocultas en el más oscuro hueco del más profundo olvido. El Universo se caracteriza por estar hecho de misterios, tan grandes como fascinantes, hermosos y aterradores al mismo tiempo. Pero ¿cómo podría ser lo contrario? ¡Son millones de galaxias! ¡Trillones de estrellas! ¡Incontables planetas! ¡Y un número infinito de vidas, tan pequeñas en su naturaleza que durante el transcurso de su existencia… cada una de ellas resulta ser insignificante!

La vida es una simple ilusión, lo verdaderamente real es lo que no se puede observar, esa "cosa" que no tiene nombre, esa creencia infundada, aquella otra dimensión desconocida, pues solo existe… ¿lo que no existe? ¡Somos unas indefensas moscas enredadas en una gran telaraña! ¿Quién es el monstruo? ¿Quién ha de venir para devorarnos? ¡Todos cumplimos el papel de víctima! ¡El malo, el bueno y el neutral! ¡Oh, realidad inexorable! ¡El demonio es la oscuridad!

— Después de todo lo que has visto y escuchado… ¿aún osas atreverte a cuestionar mi manera de pensar, Tamashi?

— No… no era eso… a lo que me refería, solamente quería decirte que… es inútil que sigas buscando, no… no sabes nada sobre… ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Algunos afirman que al morir una estrella, nace otra para suplantar la primera. De esta misma forma es que funciona la vida como tal; _corta el tallo, pero surgirá un nuevo tronco. _En el momento de que el brillo se oscurece, siempre habrá un mañana donde la luz regrese. Es una ley natural: muerte por vida y vida por muerte. También dicen, que el número de astros en el Universo es proporcional al número de vidas en el mismo; al morir un determinado individuo, éste parte al mundo de la inconsciencia absoluta junto al astro que le fue asignado por los azares del Destino, lo que significa que ambos marchan al mismo ritmo desde el instante en que uno de ellos nace, ya sea el primero o el segundo, en cuyo caso la mayoría de las veces es el astro quien posee más años de vida. Desde luego, la idea es obsoleta, pero… ¡dichosos aquellos que brillan por el fuego de una estrella! ¡De ellos por siempre será el hermoso resplandor de una luz incandescente!

— Me caes bien, Tamashi, por eso te hice digno de tal honor, pero hay una cosa que no puedo soportar: la insolencia de aquellos individuos que no tienen una puta idea sobre temas que solo yo puedo entender, pues su mente llena de asquerosa mierda no les permite ir más a fondo.

— Entonces… he de rogarte… por encima de este dolor… me ilustres aquello que mi mente no puede comprender.

— ¿Dolor? ¿En serio? Jajajajaja, ¡lo dice la persona cuya alma fue incinerada, dejando atrás un cuerpo putrefactamente vivo, tan vacío como los abismos del planeta Chill, pero vivo! ¡Eres patético!

— El dolor que tú me provocas no es ni la tercera parte de aquel, pero igual, me causa sufrimiento.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó al mostrar, con el rostro diabólico, una sonrisa impune, aterradora en su faceta — Puede que sí; sin embargo… haré que no olvides el día que osaste derribar mi paciencia, comandante supremo.

Lo lanzó hacia una de las paredes, utilizando una fuerza descomunal. Los huesos, cuando el cuerpo efectuaba el impacto, se partían como vidrio, mutilando la piel. El dolor sentido por la víctima era terrible. No quejarse resultaba imposible. La sangre manchaba el suelo y el emperador supremo no iba a detenerse hasta ver saciada su sed y terminada su furia. Levantándolo con sus fuertes brazos, lo arroja de nuevo, una y otra vez, mientras el sirviente gritaba.

— ¿Qué decías hace rato Tamashi? ¿Qué jamás podré hallar el _Shinai_? ¡Quiero que lo repitas!

— Jamás… jamás lo encontrarás… ¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Maldición!

El pie deforme que poseía King Cold aplastó el brazo derecho de Tamashi, terminando por quebrar los huesos. Dígase una roca que golpea con violencia a una frágil rama, de la cual salen muchas hormigas que se encontraban adentro, despavoridas, solo que en este caso las hormigas correspondían a la sangre y entrañas del brazo mutilado. El hueso se había convertido en pequeños fragmentos blancos y rojos.

— ¿Fue suficiente? ¿O quieres más? Tal vez… — Dijo. Siguió con el brazo izquierdo, la habitación se llenó de gritos aterradores e insoportables de escuchar, pues el padre de Freezer restregaba con su pie a la extremidad aplastada, causándole demasiado dolor a Tamashi.

—No… Cold… — Intentaba decir el comandante, pero aquellas palabras eran ahogadas por los gritos que subían por la garganta — ¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Mierda!

— ¡Espera! ¡No supliques aun, maricón! — Se rio el victimario y restregó con más fuerza, pero tuvo especial cuidado en no amputar el brazo, así que se detuvo. Luego, puso el pie sobre la cabeza de Tamashi, quien lagrimeaba sin poder evitarlo — No voy a concederte el placer de morir y que partas a la nada. Tú… vivirás, condenado a servirme por siempre, ¿te quedó claro, imbécil?

El otro no respondió.

— ¡¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO, MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA?! — Exclama el rey del frío, su voz retumbó furiosamente en la habitación. Iracundo, acerca el rostro al de Tamashi a la vez que clavaba las uñas en una pierna del soldado, comenzando a desgarrar su carne… lentamente.

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo tengo claro pero por favor detente! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Nooooo! — Tamashi estaba llorando de dolor, King Cold le desgarraba el muslo sin el más mínimo escrúpulo.

— ¡Te di grandes privilegios! ¡PERO A MÍ SE RESPETA! ¡ME OYES! ¡SE ME RESPETA! — Le gritaba directamente a la cara, tan fuerte que aturdía los oídos. ¡Plaf! Le dio una cachetada y sacó las uñas de su pierna. Acto seguido vuelve a agarrarlo con los brazos y culmina por arrojarlo de nuevo hacia la pared, donde cae al suelo, ya casi en los umbrales de la muerte, pero su jefe no lo iba a permitir. El comandante supremo tenía que sufrir la condena de su propio infierno. Estaba bañado en sangre. Gemía — ¡Nunca voy a permitir que se me contradiga! ¡Ni siquiera por ti! ¡Ya me hartaste! ¡Espero que hayas aprendido y no vuelves a cometer el mismo error, porque si no, lo de hoy será un hermoso sueño comparado con lo que te espera! — Y le quitó el pie de encima, dejándolo allí, en profunda agonía, clamando por la muerte misericordiosa, pues estar con vida en ese instante era una horrible tortura. King Cold se dirigió a la ventana. Como todos los días, la oscuridad mandaba en el planeta Chang Long. Esbozó una sonrisa maléfica y miró de reojo al comandante de su ejército, cuando un rayo cayó desde el cielo y alumbró su rostro a través de la ventana — Cumpliré tu deseo, voy a ilustrarte lo que tu mente tan débil no puede entender. Escucha muy bien, Tamashi, porque esto no lo escucharás en ninguna otra parte.

El mencionado soltó un quejido y Cold, sin tener consideración en que el otro comenzaba a desangrarse, prosiguió con lo que iba a decir.

— Mi padre me contó una leyenda muy antigua, que data de los mismos orígenes del Universo, pero tan oscura que la mayoría de sus habitantes se negaron a creerla — Explicó y luego carraspeó — Siempre, siempre me hablaba sobre ella, así como también hacía mucha referencia a esa enorme obsesión que los individuos de mi raza le han profesado por muchos milenios. Esta leyenda se ha convertido en el delirio de los changlong, una eterna pesadilla, el enigma que nunca puede resolverse, el misterio más grande de todo el Universo.

Tamashi, aun por arriba de su gran de dolor, escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su jefe, sin dejar pasar ningún detalle. El emperador hablaba muy seriamente, pero con cierto tono filosófico en su voz.

— Pon especial atención en lo siguiente, ya que es lo más importante y así entenderás el origen de mi obsesión — Dijo. Hizo una pausa y continuó hablando — Nadie, ni siquiera la raza más sabia puede explicar el origen de la existencia con tanta sutileza como esta leyenda, ya que es la más acercada a la realidad, predicada por centenares de individuos cuya espiritualidad es casi divina. Los Yamari fueron un gran ejemplo — Al decirlo sonríe de medio lado — Es tan oscura y hermosa a la vez. Bueno… para mí lo es. No sé si has oído hablar de un evento cataclísmico a nivel 12, el máximo según la escala namekuseijin, ocurrido hace miles de millones de años, cuando el Universo aún era joven. Es conocido como la Muerte Estelar o también la Era de la Oscuridad, un período en el cual las estrellas de todas las galaxias del universo fueron extinguiendo su luz, sumergiendo a éste en una negrura aterradora.

— "_Creo que he oído algo referente a eso. Hmp, y Cold habla de sutilezas" _—Pensó Tamashi mientras se arrastraba como un gusano encima de un montón de carne sangrienta.

— Dice la leyenda… — Prosiguió King Cold — que el Universo tuvo su origen gracias a la mano de unos poderosos dioses, llamados _Kaoshins del génesis. _Eran tan poderosos y magnificentes que no existía límite alguno para sus hazañas. La palabra perfecto los definiría muyvagamente. No hay cosa material ni espiritual que en la actualidad sea digna de asemejarse a ellos. Bueno, excepto una — Al decirlo se ríe con desgano — Durante la creación universal, a cada dios le fue asignada una singularidad que lo definía. Uno era _Tiempo_; otro era _Espacio_. Ellos dos gozaban de ser los más poderosos, pero también los acompañaban _Realidad, Caos, Equilibrio _y, por último, las dos últimas pero no menos importantes: _Luz _y _Oscuridad. _Ésta última fue la primera en existir, antes que todos, antes que el mismo _Tiempo. _Luego vino _Luz, _y la rivalidad con _Oscuridad _fue inmediata. Ambas no se querían, eran completamente opuestas en cuanto a ego se refiere. Cada divinidad quería forjar sus propias reglas, deseaban que el Universo se creara según sus términos, entonces _Equilibrio _propuso un pacto: cada quién pondría una parte suya en la creación. _Tiempo y Espacio _fueron los primeros en hacerlo, originándose de esta forma la "existencia", una combinación entre el poder de ambas deidades. Continuó _Realidad, _quien forjó, a la par de la existencia y una especie de capullo para ésta, lo que llamamos "dimensión", y afirmó que nada, absolutamente nada podría alterarla, provocando la ira de _Caos, _el cual, repudiando la decisión del otro, dio origen a las "paradojas", cuya naturaleza consistía en alterar el curso normal de la dimensión, lo que a su vez hizo nacer a las "dimensiones paralelas". _Caos _era capaz de utilizar para su beneficio las habilidades de los otros dioses por medio de las paradojas, y amenazaba con adueñarse del Universo apenas en nacimiento y adaptarlo a sus propias reglas. Esto provocó la primera guerra de la historia universal donde las siete deidades tuvieron que enfrentarse unas con otras. Los planes de _Caos _se veían cumplir por lo que había causado, fue entonces cuando _Oscuridad, _admirando todo aquello, se dio cuenta de que le encantaba ver como sus semejantes se masacraban entre sí, y prometió infundir algo tan horrible y despiadado sobre la faz del Universo que lo dominaría y enloquecería para toda la eternidad: creó la maldad. Aun así, aceptó que _Caos _estorbaba en sus planes, y junto con los otros dioses, crearon el Infierno, donde lo encerraron para siempre. Luego de esto, el aura que producía la maldad fue intensificándose y prometía consumir todo el plano de la existencia; sin embargo, _Luz _no se quedó de brazos cruzados y creó el aura del bien para combatirla. La rivalidad entre ambas se incrementó, y entonces fue cuando _Equilibrio _decidió dar origen al plano existencial donde el bien y el mal debían mantenerse equilibradamente. Así nació la vida, quienes fueron las primeras divinidades de menor categoría: los _Kaioshins _y los _Hakaishis, _estos últimos conocidos como los dioses de la destrucción. Ellos se encargarían de mantener el equilibrio. Unoscrearían cosas, otros las destruirían, y de esta forma el bien y el mal no pasarían por encima ni el uno, ni el otro. La muerte caracterizaba a la destrucción, y para solucionar esto, _Equilibrio_ hizo nacer el _Más Allá, _un lugar donde la vida tendría que visitar luego de morir. Dicho sitio serviría de custodia para el Infierno recién creado donde reposaba _Caos, _y como última ofrenda para su obra, persuadió a los otros dioses originales de ofrecer sus vidas. Es aquí, donde la pieza clave de esta leyenda se deja oír. Afina esos oídos para escucharla, Tamashi.

A pesar de que su explicación era larga, la voz de King Cold no se escuchó fatigada en ningún momento. Con las manos detrás caminaba por la habitación. Tamashi continuaba arrastrándose. Jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad, se recostó en la pared mostrando un gesto de dolor. Cold sonrió, luego siguió hablando.

— Cada deidad poseía una esencia propia y_ Equilibrio_ estaba al tanto de ello. Si _Caos_ alguna vez escapaba del Infierno todo lo creado sufriría una remodelación, así que el segundo pacto que propuso fue que los seis dioses restantes, incluyéndose, ofrecieran esa esencia divina para beneficio del Universo y así evitar que todo fuera en vano_. Equilibrio _fue el primero, dejó que todo su poder divino se concentrara alrededor de la dimensión del Más Allá, para asegurarse que _Caos _nunca saliera de su aprisionamiento. Continuó _Tiempo, _el cual, para disminuir las terribles paradojas que _Caos_ había causado, selló su destino en el interior de una pequeña esfera brillante, cuyo poder ha mantenido intactas todas las dimensiones que existen. _Espacio _se convirtió en la coraza del mismo Universo separándolo del vació exterior, donde no existe nada, pero las propias leyes divinas pueden distorsionarse._ Realidad_, actuando igual que _Equilibrio, _optó por dejar que su poder se transformara en la fina línea que separa una dimensión de otra, para que ninguna de ellas colisionara entre sí. Solo quedaban _Luz_ y _Oscuridad. _Como el bien y el mal ya habían sido creados, uno y otro combatirían hasta el fin de los tiempos. Ellas dos lo sabían muy bien, tenían claro que los _Kaioshins_ y _Hakaishis _mantendrían ambas partes en perfecto equilibrio; sin embargo, si alguno de los dos llegaba más lejos, sea el bien o el mal, significaría la desaparición del otro. _Luz_ y _Oscuridad _se caracterizaban por ser los más orgullosos de los _Kaioshins del génesis, _era obvio que ninguno iba a dejar que su creación simplemente se desvaneciera, fue entonces cuando el gran acontecimiento sucedió: _Oscuridad _era malvada, e incluso estaba dispuesta a desobedecer el pacto, pero esto equivaldría a su propia destrucción. No había vuelta atrás; aunque no iba a permitir que el bien triunfara, debía dejar algo, una creación aún más terrible que la propia maldad, tan infame y despiadada que lo consumiría todo. Entonces…

— _¿Crees, compañera fraterna maquiavélica, que nuestra misión consiste en la protección de nuestros propios caprichos?_

— _Por supuesto que lo creo así, querida Luz, pues ¿qué sentido tiene servir a algo que no te será útil?_

— _Maldita Oscuridad, eres cruel y egoísta. Se supone que nuestro padre, el glorioso Destino, nos trajo aquí con el único propósito de crear, y tú pretendes destruir._

— _¡Óyelas! ¡Escúchalas! ¡Analízalas! ¡Tus palabras lo contradicen todo! Veo con satisfacción que las paradojas que nuestro pobre hermano Caos creó, están trabajando muy bien. Dices que nuestro padre nos trajo aquí para crear cosas, más te pregunto algo muy interesante: ¿nuestro otro hermano, Equilibrio, no creó a sus propios dioses, los Hakaishis, para que destruyan?_

— _Eso que preguntas es muy distinto. Equilibrio lo hizo para balancear la existencia, porque según sus palabras, no existe la inmortalidad en este plano existencial. La Vida es una ofrenda para la Muerte y viceversa. Lo aquí nacido ha de partir al Más Allá. Yo estoy de acuerdo con ello, por eso creé el bien, para que ilumine la vida y a ésta le sea plácida la muerte, para que no exista el dolor que la maldad que tú creaste sin duda provocará al que viva. Ahora pretendes erradicar ese bien desperdiciando tu esencia divina, pero yo te digo: no voy a permitirlo, voy a dar vida a algo maravilloso, y ese algo otorgará por siempre mi luz divina a los que la clamen, y combatirá tu furiosa oscuridad._

— Entonces, _Luz_ dio vida a las estrellas, la ofrenda más poderosa de los dioses — Dijo King Cold — Luego nacieron las galaxias, los planetas y seres vivos. Posteriormente los _Kaioshins_ y _Hakaishis_ se encargarían de mantener el equilibrio, sin embargo… — En su rostro se dibujó una sádica sonrisa — _Oscuridad_ no se fue… sin antes regresarle a _Luz _un doloroso ataque…

— _¡Ah, maldita por siempre sea la luz! ¡Mis ojos se están calcinando por el calor de tus acciones! Ya no puedo hacer nada para revertirlo, aun siendo una diosa, porque tu poder es grande, pero el mío también lo es. He de originar eso que más temes, hermana desgraciada. Míralo con tus ojos resplandecientes: tus estrellas no son inmortales, tu luz no durará para siempre. ¡Míralo, te digo! ¡La pesadilla horrenda de tu creación!_

— Así nació, por medio de _Oscuridad, _algo verdaderamente legendario. Todos sabemos que los soles u estrellas mueren al transcurso de un largo tiempo, pero la creación de aquella diosa tan magnífica, cuyo aspecto y naturaleza continúan siendo un misterio, adelanta ese inevitable destino.

Los ojos de Tamashi se abrieron de par en par.

— Así es, el _Shinai_, que en lenguaje divino significa "sin luz", destruye los soles, los priva para siempre de su gran resplandor.

— "_No puede ser" _— Pensó el agonizante Tamashi. ¿Así que eso era lo que su jefe pretendía? ¿Destruir soles y sumergir al universo en la oscuridad absoluta? Aquella idea bestial incluso pasaba por encima de su propia maldad. Jamás en su sano juicio habría imaginado algo tan perverso y aterrador. Era demasiado, y tal parecía que a su jefe le encantaba. ¿Qué tan loco podía estar para desear que el Universo se transformara en un lugar totalmente negro?

El frío pirata espacial se acercó a Tamashi con un gesto de lunático. Daba la impresión de que estaba absorto en su horrible maldad.

— ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Hace miles de millones de años, el primer ancestro de mi raza, logró dar con la ubicación exacta del _Shinai. _¡De solo imaginarlo mi sangre hierve de la emoción! Las estrellas murieron continuamente por generaciones, la oscuridad y la gélida muerte consumieron la vida. Los gritos se esfumaron en el oscuro vacío. ¿Lo visualizas? ¡Ya creo que sí!

Tamashi por supuesto que lo imaginaba. El universo en horribles tinieblas, un silencio espeluznante gritando por todos lados, una soledad horripilante y enloquecedora y, por supuesto, la aterradora risa del primer demonio del frío retumbando como único fondo en aquel panorama desolador.

— Desde luego la Era de la Oscuridad fue un período más que excitante. El cometido de aquella poderosa diosa se había cumplido. Lamentablemente, con el tiempo, el _Shinai _se perdió, así como también los individuos de mi raza. Quedaron muy pocos que se atrevieran a hacerlo por temor a los _Kaioshins, _esos malditos insectos que hicieron resurgir la luz de nuevo. Pronto, el _Shinai_ se volvió una simple leyenda; pero yo sé que es real gracias a los Yamari, quienes fueron elegidos desde hace mucho como predicadores y protectores de su actual ubicación. Ya viste que se fueron con ese secreto a la tumba y yo estoy tan cerca de hallar el _Shinai_ como años tiene el Universo, pero no me detendré hasta conseguirlo y ver la cara de terror que mis súbditos pondrán al darse cuenta que la oscuridad consume sus vidas. ¡Será glorioso! ¿Qué tienes que decir ahora, Tamashi?

— Que… estás loco — Respondió fingiendo sonreír.

— ¡Ah, puede que sí! ¡Y tú servirás para siempre a mi locura! — Dijo sonriendo y alzó el brazo. El cuerpo de Tamashi se eleva en el aire por efecto de una fuerza invisible y violentamente choca contra la pared. El chillido que vociferó fue casi inaudible, todos los sentido del comandante ya empezaban a dormirse. La muerte estaba más que cercana, la sangre manchaba el muro hecho de metal y los huesos sanguinolentos brillaban al reflejar la luz de los rayos eléctricos y estrellas del firmamento.

— ¿Qué es eso que corre por tus mejillas enrojecidas? ¿Lágrimas? — Cold preguntó irónicamente — ¿El comandante supremo frío y calculador esta noche ha dejado que el dolor lo sumerja en el llanto y la súplica? ¡Quién lo iba a pensar! ¡El hombre que antaño torturó a otros ahora sufre su propia tortura!

— Mierda — Fue lo que pudo decir el otro. Hizo un gesto de asco al ver como King Cold se acerca peligrosamente a su rostro sacando una lengua morada y desagradable, con la cual lamió la sangre que tenía en la cara.

— De ahora en adelante seguirás siendo mi fiel sabueso, con la diferencia de que me ayudarás en mi larga búsqueda del _Shinai _hasta que se me dé la gana. Harás todo lo que te ordene aun sea la peor de las infamias: aunque tengas que sacar tripas, saborear mierda, chupar penes, destrozar vaginas, violar niños y comerte los ojos de tu perra madre si la tuvieras tendrás que obedecerme hasta el final de tu asquerosa vida. Júralo ahora, hijo de puta.

— Lo… lo juro, por ti mismo, que… que por siempre te serviré, señor mío.

— Así me gusta, porque si me desobedeces… desearás estar en el infierno — Dijo Cold — ¡Soldados!

— Mandé usted su majestad — Dijo un soldado penetrando en la habitación.

— Quiero que lleven al comandante Tamashi a una cápsula de recuperación, y asegúrense de que se ponga bien — Ordenó arrojando el cuerpo al suelo ante la mirada asustada de sus sirvientes — ¿Qué esperan? ¡Muevan ese culo!

— ¡A la orden señor! —Exclamaron muy nerviosos, luego agarraron al moribundo comandante y lo sacaron del lugar, mientras el emperador del frío, sin quitar aquel semblante que tanto miedo inspiraba, volvió a acercarse a la ventana.

**De él, ni la luz escapa. Devorador de todo es; no te acerques porque será tu fin, lamentarás haberlo hecho. Es un portador de la muerte, un patrón de la oscuridad, porque en su mismo nombre está escrito, pero en lenguaje de los dioses… se dirá **_**Shinai.**_

— ¿Qué significarán esas palabras? — Cuestionó viendo su propio reflejo a través del vidrio.

_Fin del capítulo ocho_

**Notas finales:**

¿Les gustó? ¿Al menos no los aburrí? Jajajajaja. Ahora, a lo que iba. Puede que después de leer el capítulo les haya surgido una gran pregunta:

¿Este fic guarda una relación con Dragon Ball Super?

Sí y no.

Nunca lo había mencionado, pero mis fics se basan en la serie Dragon Ball Z antes de que Toriyama se decidiera a crear el mundo de "Super". Prefiero hacerlo así para no complicarme la existencia, esa es una de las ventajas que tenemos los fanfictioneros: modificar nuestras historias favoritas a gusto.

Pero ustedes se dirán "¡Vaya! ¿No acabo de leer allá arriba sobre los dioses de la destrucción?"

Es cierto, tomé ese aspecto directamente de la nueva serie, pero solo la idea, porque la historia es completamente diferente. Mi fic es un Universo alternativo sobre qué habría sucedido si Akira Toriyama hubiera terminado su manga en la saga de Freezer (como ya saben, me baso en aquel supuesto rumor que nadie sabe si es cierto en verdad). A pesar de esto, voy a aclararles algunas cosas para que tengan todo bien claro. Las enumeraré:

Los androides no existieron, pero pudieron haberlo hecho. Resulta que en este supuesto mundo alterno, el Dr. Maki Gero murió cuando Goku destruyó la patrulla roja y por ende nunca creó a esos maniáticos robots. Tan simple como eso. Esto quiere decir, que Nro. 17 y 18 continúan andando por ahí como personas normales. ¿Aparecerán en el fic? Es algo que estoy considerando.

Majin Buu sí existe (contrario a lo que dije cuando inicié el fic, pues lo decidí un tiempo después). Él aún sigue en el sopor del silencio y nunca despertará por causa de lo siguiente: Kaioshin logró derrotar al mago Babidi antes de que éste controlara a Dabura y fuera a la Tierra. Por lo tanto, todo lo sucedido en la saga de Buu es imposible.

En mi fic sí existe Kaioshin, y en futuros capítulos podría aparecer, aunque solo por unos momentos y no tendría ninguna relación con Gohan o una supuesta visita a la Tierra.

Sobre los Dioses de la Destrucción: en esta historia, no me voy a meter con ese enrollo de los 12 universos, Zeno-sama, Zamasu, Black Goku, Bills, Champa, las súper esferas del dragón, etcétera, etcétera. Como dije antes: me estoy basando en la historia de Dragon Ball Z antes de que existiera Super y solo tomé como referencia a los Dioses de la Destrucción a modo de cameo. Aquí, estas supuestas deidades serían parecidas a los Kaioshins, con diferencia de que ellos crean cosas, y aquellos las destruyen. Igual a la nota anterior, si los _Hakaishis_ aparecen no afectarían la trama central del fic.

Algo de menor importancia pero que posiblemente les resulte muy interesante: sobre el "Génesis" que planteamos King Cold y yo en este capítulo (risas), debo decirles que tiene una relación especial con mi otro fic ya finalizado: **El contraataque del Guerrero Legendario: Una batalla a través del tiempo**. Sin embargo, ambas historias pertenecen a mundos completamente distintos. ECDGL (así abrevio mi primer mi fic gracias a la opinión de un lector), es una historia que escribí pensándola como una verdadera saga de DBZ, con las increíbles batallas que siempre la caracterizaron, los personajes icónicos y las épicas transformaciones. Por otro lado: **Luz y Oscuridad** es un relato diferente, nunca lo he imaginado como una "saga" sino como un "mundo alterno", una dimensión donde los personajes han de enfrentar situaciones que jamás se nos mostraron en la serie y manga. Es el fic clásico, pero con detalles únicos, y no es que trato de alabarme a mí mismo ni nada por el estilo. Con esta historia trato de desviarme de lo puro ordinario. A pesar de esto, sigo manteniendo características propias de la serie.

Y por último, este fic se basa tanto es aspectos del anime como del manga respectivamente. Lime, el Gran Dragón y Cooler, así como otros personajes, solo aparecieron en la serie y sus películas. La mayoría de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en la batalla contra Freezer los he tomado directamente del manga. Un gran ejemplo de ello es la última vez que Gohan vio a Goku: en el anime, él deja de sentir el ki de su padre y decide ir a enfrentar a Freezer, y lo que sucede después ya lo sabemos. En el manga no ocurre nada de esto, Gohan nunca deja sentir la presencia de Goku y la última vez que lo vio fue cuando éste se convirtió en Súper Saiyajin. Así lo dejé en mi fic, esa fue la última vez que Gohan pudo verlo. Los diálogos si los mantuve como los oímos en latino, aunque algunos nombres y títulos los cambié a como son en la obra original: Piccolo Daimaku — Piccolo Daimaio; Nube voladora — Kinton; Semilla del ermitaño — Senzu — Maestro Roshi — Mutenroshi; entre otros. Concusión: la historia se inspira un 50% en el anime y otro 50% en el manga.

Y bien, eso era todo lo que quería decirles. No olviden dejar un review, y no tenga miedo a expresar lo que quieran. Las críticas son duras pero ayudan mucho. Hay aspectos del fic que no puedo cambiar y otros sí. Prefiero tener muchos comentarios con críticas, que no tener ninguno, aunque agradezco a los que se han tomado la molestia de comentar. Eso sí, antes que todo el respeto

Ya saben, espero por ustedes. Nos leemos muy pronto en los capítulos 9 y 10.


	9. Gohan y Lime

Como lo prometí, aquí está el noveno capítulo.

Disfrútenlo

**Capítulo 9**

_Gohan y Lime: descubriendo la naturaleza de un nuevo sentimiento._

La belleza de la naturaleza muchas veces resulta increíble de admirar; su perfecto diseño parece una obra imposible, pero la profundidad que resguarda su gran historia siempre pasa desapercibida, solo basta con ver aquellos delirantes paisajes que van de lo más sutil a lo más grotesco, pero siempre fascinante. Dicha fascinación se multiplica cuando se es capaz de gozar al máxima tal privilegio, sentirse amado por la vida y recompensado por ella misma. Dígase de una manera más específica: cuando la naturaleza quita algo muy preciado pero al poco tiempo lo remplaza por algo nuevo. Simplemente bello.

— Jajaja, ¡alcánzame Son Gohan!

— ¡Corres muy rápido! ¡No te alcanzo!

— ¡No digas mentiras! ¡Tú podrías alcanzarme si quisieras!

Qué lindo resulta darse cuenta que el dolor nunca será perpetuo y siempre hay una luz que llega para deshacer las tinieblas. Si no es así, que lo desmienta Son Gohan, quien había sufrido terribles horrores a una edad muy temprana: tortura física y emocional, soledad, pérdida de seres queridos, entre otras calamidades; afortunadamente, ahora la vida le obsequiaba nuevas fronteras para dejar atrás aquel trágico pasado; pero lo malo de las pesadillas es que tarde o temprano regresan, y al hijo de Son Goku le esperaba un futuro lleno de oscuridad.

Mientras el fatídico momento cada vez más se acercaba, la amistad entre el joven semisaiyajin y una niña bonita e inocente se hacía más poderosa. Una hermosa tarde, durante el primer día del mes de octubre, ambos corrían con jubilosa alegría alrededor de una sabana con verdes pastizales y coloridas flores. Lime Yorihawa, de rostro feliz como siempre, iba más adelante que su amigo. Éste la alcanza luego de unos instantes y la chica, al voltear y verlo, ríe con ternura y le toma la mano. Un rubor tiñó los pómulos de Gohan, antes de que tropezara con una roca y se desplomara al junto con Lime, provocando que los dos rodaran, deslizándose a través de la grama. Al detenerse más abajo, prorrumpieron en risas.

— ¡Qué divertido! Jajajajaja — Se carcajeó Lime al lado de Gohan. Él reía mientras miraba el cielo, pero no dijo nada y se mantuvo callado.

El lugar donde se encontraban era muy pacífico, solo se oía el trinar de las aves. Gohan estaba feliz y tranquilo, pero había algo que molestaba dentro de su pecho, una sensación muy extraña que nunca había sentido. Era muy agradable y le gustaba, pero le causaba nervios, y lo más raro era que Lime provocaba todo aquello.

— Oye Lime… — Comenzó a decir el joven, pero enseguida tragó saliva.

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó ella. Estaban tan cerca que podía jurar sentir la respiración de la niña en su brazo.

Gohan tardó en responder.

— Nada — Dijo sin más.

— ¿Qué nade? ¡Pero si aquí no hay agua! ¡Es más, yo ni se nadar! Jajaja — Lime se rió con mucha fuerza y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Gohan, éste se estremeció y se puso rígido — ¿Qué pasa? — Interrogó mirándolo a la cara.

— Esto… yo solo… — La voz de Gohan sonaba muy nerviosa, pero no podía dejar de mirar los ojos verdes de Lime.

— Oye… tienes la cara roja, creo que te picó un mosquito. A ver, a ver… — Entonces la niña comenzó a inspeccionar cada centímetro del rostro de Gohan, tocándolo con las manos, como si fuera cualquier cosa. El corazón del chico ya latía muy rápidamente, y lo peor es que él no sabía por qué — ¿Te pones malo?

— No… no, estoy… bien — Ya no hablaba, tartamudeaba en pequeños jadeos.

— Pero es que tienes la cara roja y muy caliente, tu corazón late muy fuerte — Dijo Lime y volvió a apoyarse en el pecho de Gohan, pero esta vez para sentir los latidos de su corazón. Ella sonríe, al parecer se divertía mucho, pero no tenía idea de que su amigo la estaba pasando mal. Bueno, bien y mal a la vez, todo era confuso para él.

— "_¿Quisiera saber qué me está pasando?"_ — Pensaba el contrariado chico, así que en ese momento decidió hacer algo al respecto — Ey… Lime…

— Ay, qué lindos son los latidos de tu corazón… ¿Eh? ¿Qué decías? — Ella a penas se dio cuenta de que el otro había dicho algo, estaba inmersa en aquellos peculiares latidos. No dejaba de sonreír, en ningún momento. A Gohan le encantaba verla así, pero ya necesitaba enterarse de lo que realmente pasaba dentro de él, y viendo que el ocaso estaba acercándose, se levantó del suelo alejándose un poco de la niña.

— ¿No crees que ya es muy tarde? Mejor te llevo a tu casa — Dijo tranquilamente, pero se entristeció al ver la cara de desilusión que Lime había puesto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ya? — Cuestionó cambiando todo el semblante.

— Sí, mira, llevamos jugando todo el día, tus padres deben estar preocupados.

— ¡Yo quiero seguir jugando! ¡Me encanta la Montaña Paoz! — Exclamó suplicante. Gohan estaba nervioso, pero entonces se le ocurrió una excelente idea para convencerla, así que apoyó las manos detrás de la cabeza y sonrió tiernamente.

— Es que quiero mostrarte algo fantástico, y qué mejor para hacerlo que camino a la aldea.

— ¿Camino a la aldea? ¿De qué cosa fantástica estás hablando? — El rostro triste de Lime cambió a uno de curiosidad. Gohan se alivió, podría convencerla.

— Ya verás — Dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Al ver que el semisaiyajin colocaba las manos alrededor de la boca, Lime no entendía que iba a hacer — ¡Ven! ¡Kinton!

Lime se preguntaba quién era Kinton, pero nada ocurría, solo se escuchaba el viento como fondo de aquel hermoso paisaje. Los ojos de la niña se dirigieron al cielo, donde una pequeña silueta empezaba a notarse. Al parecer algo venía hacia ellos, pero no se veía como un pájaro, un avión, una persona o cualquier cosa que pudiera volar. Entonces, aquello apareció de repente y Lime se sorprendió: al frente de ellos se encontraba lo que parecía ser una nube esponjosa y amarilla.

— ¡Wow! ¿Qué es esto? — Exclamó fascinada. Caminó alrededor de la nube mirándola con mucha curiosidad, y como Gohan lo esperaba, ella de inmediato tuvo la tentación de tocarla. Era obvio que iba a poder montarla, y así fue, expresando un alegre "¡yuju!" Lime se arroja sobre la superficie suave de la nube y no cayó al suelo, quedando descubierto el corazón puro que poseía. Una gran sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Gohan — ¿Qué es esta cosa? — Le preguntó mientras se revolcaba encima de la nube.

— Es Kinton. Era de mi padre — Dijo Gohan con nostalgia — Solo personas de corazón puro pueden montar sobre ella.

— ¡Es increíble! ¡Son Gohan, no dejas de sorprenderme!

Gohan brinca sobre la nube y entonces se elevan en el aire. Lime gritaba divirtiéndose en grande, pero bien sujeta a la cintura de su amigo para no caerse. Él ya estaba más tranquilo, la superficie cálida de Kinton le tranquilizaba; volar en aquella nube siempre le provocaba júbilo, sin importa qué situación afrontara, el proceso resultaba realmente placentero. El anaranjado coloreaba el horizonte mientras pasaron por encima de la casa de los Son. Milk estaba afuera y les hizo señas con la mano a lo que Gohan respondió de la misma forma. Afortunadamente, ya había aceptado su amistad con Lime e incluso llegó a encariñarse con la niña, gracias a la felicidad que todos los días veía en la expresión de su hijo.

La velocidad de Kinton era menor a la de Gohan, pero resultaba mejor volar en ella. Los cabellos de Lime se alborotaban por el viento, igual que los de Gohan, y mientras continuaban desplazándose a través del ancho cielo, abajo, en la superficie, la cabeza de un niño se asomó por la ventana de un automóvil.

— ¡Mamá, papá! ¡Acabo de ver algo muy extraño! — Dijo entrando de nuevo en el vehículo.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó el hombre que conducía.

— ¡Vi a dos personas volando sobre una nube, aunque fue muy rápido! — Volvió a decir muy sorprendido.

— Shapner, si vuelves a decir esas mentiras vamos a castigarte — Gruñó una mujer que iba en el asiento del copiloto.

— ¡Genial, nos mudamos de ciudad y ahora me acusan de mentiroso! — Balbucea el infante con una expresión de disgusto y cruzándose de brazos.

Arriba, Lime gozaba del muy peculiar paseo que los conduciría hacia Aldea Chazke. Gohan iba sentado con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, mirándose muy parecido a su padre, el guerrero Goku, de expresión inocente y tranquila. A sus espaldas la niña de pelo castaño se sujetaba muy bien. Iba riendo sin parar. La nube dio una voltereta por lo que tuvo que agarrarse con más fuerza, pero no dejó de carcajearse, ganándose una mirada tierna del semisaiyajin.

— ¿Te gusta? — Le preguntó viéndola de reojo.

— ¡Es maravilloso! ¿De dónde sacas estas cosas? — Dijo con alegría.

— Entenderás que mi mundo es algo que solo has visto en sueños.

Llegaron a la aldea, aterrizando la nube en medio del pueblo, pero misteriosamente no había nadie que admirara la fantasía de aquel objeto. Todos los residentes no se encontraban ni en sus casas ni afuera, cosa que extraño a los niños. ¿Dónde estaban?

— ¿Y las personas de aquí? ¿Dónde estarán? — Se preguntó el semisaiyajin. No se veía ni un alma. La soledad que se respiraba en el ambiente resultaba aterradora. Caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta llegar al punto más alejado del pueblo: la casa de los Yorihawa, pero tampoco ellos estaban allí.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! — Gritaba Lime llamando a sus padres, sin embargo, nadie respondió — Que raro — Añadió rascándose la cabeza — ¿Dónde se metieron todos?

— ¡Oye! — Dijo de pronto Gohan — ¡Mira allá!

Lime volteó a ver el lugar donde señalaba su amigo. Aldea Chazke se situaba en un pequeño valle al fondo de grandes montañas de piedra. En dicho lugar, todo el pueblo era delimitado por un río que descendía hasta perderse entre aquellos enormes monstruos de roca. Ahí, bajando más y más, se veía la silueta de varias columnas de humo denso y gris que ascendían hasta el cielo. El resplandor incesante del sol que se escondía por detrás de las montañas se mezclaba con el brillo de un rojo fuego que se quemaba sin detenerse. Junto a la hoguera, según vieron los chicos, habían muchas personas, quizás todos las personas de la aldea, formando lo que parecía ser un círculo. El fuego se hacía más rojo y no parecía extinguirse, al contrario, se avivaba más. El calor era avasallante.

— ¿Qué estarán haciendo? — Gohan le pregunta a su amiga sin entender, porque al ver su cara, se dio cuenta de que ella sabía lo que estaba pasando.

— Hmm… — Musitó ella con expresión pensativa — Creo que…

— Todos están en el funeral — Se escuchó la voz de alguien. Gohan y Lime voltearon. La niña sonríe.

Junto a la puerta de la casa yacía un anciano, el abuelo de Lime: Sr. Lao, quien le dedicó una sonrisa a los dos pequeños. Gohan se sintió algo incómodo. Desde que conocía a Lime, solo había visto aquel señor un par de veces, y no le gustaba para nada la forma en que él lo miraba, como si quisiera descifrar los secretos de su alma. El viejo era misterioso, sin duda; antaño fue luchador de artes marciales, según las palabras de su hijo, Mr. Yorihawa. Había ganado varios trofeos durante muchos años hasta que decidió retirarse y pasar los últimos años de su vida en la tranquilidad del campo. Eso fue lo que oyó decir a Mr. Yorihawa, pero aún existían misterios que rodeaban el aura de ese personaje, alguien imponente y que transmitía respeto.

El señor Lao se sitúa al lado de ambos niños.

— ¿Funeral? ¿Murió alguien? — Preguntó Gohan un tanto sorprendido. Miró a Lime y ella asiente con seriedad.

— Sí… — Dijo Lao con voz cansina — Era la persona más anciana de la aldea. Ciento cinco años, fue alguien muy afortunado.

— "_Eso no significa nada frente al maestro Roshi" _— No pudo evitar pensar Gohan.

— Aunque el viejo Mutenroshi posee más años de vida. Según me contó una vez, en su juventud bebió el elíxir de la vida eterna — Como si leyera el pensamiento de Gohan, el Sr. Lao hace una confesión que dejó helado al muchacho.

¿El maestro Roshi y el abuelo de Lime se conocían? ¡Vaya! ¡Eso nunca lo habría pensado! Tal vez por eso tenía aquel semblante. Ahora se daba cuenta de que en realidad, Mr. Lao y Mutenroshi se parecían en cierto modo.

— Por cierto, eso en que venían Lime y tú era la nube Kinton, ¿no? — Le preguntó con amabilidad.

— Eh… sí — Contestó riendo y con la mano detrás de la cabeza.

— Te dije que mi abuelito sabe muchas cosas — Se rió Lime. El fuego de la hoguera río abajo comenzaba a hacerse más pequeño.

— ¿Y aquel fuego? — Interrogó Gohan. Por un momento pudo jurar que el humo olía a carne quemada.

— En este pueblo no hay cementerio, así que lo cuerpos se queman en lugar de enterrarse — Dijo Mr. Lao ante la expresión de sorpresa que puso Gohan — Es una costumbre de la aldea que hemos obedecido por muchos años.

¿Cadáveres incinerados? El olor del humo no estaba en su mente, era real, era carne quemada, pero no se trataba de una sensación repugnante, no olía a carne viva quemándose. Sabía que eran huesos, piel y tejidos debido al olor característico que transmitían al tocar fuego, pero no pasaba de eso; sin embargo, se aterró al imaginar un cuerpo humano volverse cenizas frente a sus ojos. Resultaba aterrador y asqueroso, mucho más si la persona quemada estuviera viva. Morir por efecto del ki era parecido, pero no igual, ya que la muerte era más rápida. En cambio, quemarse hasta fallecer debía ser extremadamente doloroso, tanto que solo pensarlo era inconcebible.

— "_Papá"_ — Entonces sucedió: pensó en su padre. Él murió en la explosión de un planeta… ¿Habría sentido mucho dolor cuando la lava tocó su piel, descarnándolo inexorablemente y reduciendo sus huesos a cenizas? ¿Gritaría con tanto sufrimiento que su voz incluso pudo escucharse en el espacio sideral y su garganta haya estallado al no aguantar la potencia de su grito? ¿Cuál fue su última palabra? ¿Lo mencionaría a él, a su hijo? ¿Qué pensaría en los últimos, intensos y trágicos momentos de su vida? Pero ¡en qué cosas le hacía pensar el corazón!, se decía Gohan, sintiéndose desgraciado, por unos instantes, al ver el destino tan cruel y triste que sufrió el Súper Saiyajin Legendario.

**Lo intentó todo, todo por poder escapar de ese maldito infierno, pero el destino le había hecho una mala jugada. No había nave en la cual escapar, él no podía respirar en el espacio exterior. Este es el final, era lo único que pensaba el Súper Saiyajin Goku. Qué lástima, solo pudo disfrutar la gloria de haber derrotado a Freezer por unos cuantos minutos. Moriría siendo el ser más poderoso del Universo, un poder desperdiciado en la horrenda explosión de un desconocido planeta, tan alejado de casa, tan lejos de su familia, de sus amigos, de sus maestros. En lo único que pensaba era en su hijo y esposa, ellos sufrirán mucho al ya no tenerlo a su lado. Sin poder evitarlo, aquel guerrero que casi nunca derramaba una lágrima, cerró los ojos iniciando un silencioso llanto.**

— "_**Va a explotar, Namekuseí va a explotar".**_

**Toda su vida le surcaba en la mente. Aquella esfera azul, le parecía tan hermosa esa imagen, una simple ilusión en sus pensamientos. ¡Carajo, no era justo! ¿Por qué morir tan alejado de su planeta, de su hogar, el sitio que le dio tantas cosas maravillosas? Eso era lo que más ira le causaba, el desaparecer solitariamente en un mundo vacío. Al menos moriría con la satisfacción de haber vengado la muerte de todos sus amigos, muy pronto se reuniría con ellos. Pero él quería seguir viviendo, regresar victorioso a su planeta, reunirse con su hijo, su querido Gohan, con su amada Milk. Nunca les dio el amor que ellos se merecían, ahora lo daría todo, todo por volverlos a ver. No quería abandonarlos, deseaba con toda el alma abrazarlos, decirles lo mucho que los apreciaba, lo mucho que los amaba. Anhelaba respirar ese agradable olor que otorgaba la Montaña Paoz, su eterno hogar, donde compartió hermosos momentos con su familia. Ellos, ellos eran única la razón de su existir, un existir que lamentablemente había llegado a su fin... y esta vez para siempre.**

— **¡Noooooooooooo! ¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Y entonces dejó salir todo su dolor en un espectacular grito lleno de impotencia, cólera y resignación.**

**Las columnas de lava se hicieron más intensas a su alrededor. La potencia de su grito hizo eco en todo el espacio exterior, el sufrimiento era demasiado fuerte. Ya el planeta no aguantó más, una luz resplandeció en todo los rincones, el final de todo había llegado. El líquido viscoso e hirviente brotó desde la superficie, en un estallido que reventó los tímpanos del Legendario Súper Saiyajin. Éste sintió como la lava descarnaba su piel, provocándole un dolor insoportable y que gritara de manera mucho más desgarradora.**

— **¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Gritó con dolor. Fue lo último que se escuchó de Goku, antes de que su piel se derritiera por completo dejando ver su esqueleto, posteriormente sus huesos se desintegraron y desde el espacio se observó como Namekuseí estallaba en mil pedazos.**

— ¿Y tú por qué no fuiste abuelito? — Dijo Lime sacando a Gohan de sus pensamientos.

— Estaba esperándote, no quería que te preocuparas cuando no vieras a nadie.

Los dientes de Gohan se apretaron por efecto de una fuerza que de repente nació en su corazón, y las lágrimas, gritando por salir al exterior, corrieron por el triste rostro de aquel niño huérfano. Por más que lo intentara y reprimiera, el recuerdo de su padre seguía provocándole mucho dolor. Esa era la triste realidad que debía afrontar a lo largo de su vida.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Son Gohan? — Le preguntó una preocupada Lime.

Gohan se restriega la cara y sonríe.

— Nada, solo recordaba algunas cosas — Dijo moqueando — Ya me voy, cuídate mucho Lime, vendré mañana temprano para que juguemos. Usted también cuídese, Sr. Lao.

La mirada amigable del anciano fue suficiente para tranquilizar el corazón de Gohan. Ya no le causaba incomodidad, pues detrás de aquella faceta vieja y desgastada, pero fuerte, se encontraba un hombre de gran experiencia, un amigo de Mutenroshi, y estaba seguro de que posiblemente sabía cosas sobre su padre. El niño corrió hacia el interior de la aldea, montó en la nube Kinton y salió volando, escuchando por detrás que Lime gritaba: ¡Te quiero Son Gohan! Se ruborizó, por supuesto. Había algo que tenía que hacer, por lo que fijó su curso hacia un lugar en específico: la Capital del Oeste.

**(…)**

Ya era de noche en la ciudad, pero el sol que ya se había ocultado, era lo único que había muerto; claro, su luz resucitaría al día siguiente. El hecho es que, cuando ya rondaban la diecinueve horas del primero de octubre, los habitantes de la ciudad no tenían la intención de regresar a sus casas; seguían afuera, reflejando esa profunda dinámica que caracterizaba a West City.

— Por supuesto, puedes estar más que tranquila, él está aquí y regresará a tiempo para la cena — Decía una mujer al teléfono, caminando de un lugar a otro. Menos mal que la sala era grande, donde por cierto estaba sentado Gohan en un mueble, más nervioso que de costumbre. ¿Era cosa suya o hacía mucho frío? ¿Por qué le dolía el estómago? ¡¿Por qué diablos estaba tan nervioso?! ¡Bulma era de confianza! ¡No había peligro con ella! ¡Pero ni frotarse las manos ayudaba eliminar la sensación de estar en un congelador! Ahh, así es la vida.

Bulma colgó el teléfono, se mantuvo pensativa por un instante y fue a sentarse al lado de Gohan.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora en qué te puedo ayudar? — Dijo amablemente, aunque la sonrisa que tenía solo ayudaba a aumentar los nervios del semisaiyajin.

¿Cómo empezar? ¿De qué manera iba a explicar algo que ni siquiera él mismo entendía? ¿Acaso era tan inocente que no podía ver más allá? Prefirió acudir a Bulma porque le inspiraba más confianza que su madre, pero ya empezaba a arrepentirse. ¿Por qué ella lo miraba así? ¿Acaso sospechaba algo? ¿Cómo empezar? ¡Cómo empezar! ¡Dios! ¡Qué nervios!

— ¿Pasa algo, Gohan? — Volvió a preguntar, con la diferencia de que utilizó un tono que Gohan consideró sínico.

Gritar, correr, volar, quería hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para sacar lo que sentía allí, en el pecho, adentro, en su corazón. Necesitaba un consejo, la voz ajena a su conciencia que tanto le atormentaba el sueño. No tiene caso, nadie puede aclarártelo, eres anormal y por eso lo sientes Le decía muchas veces Lime es tu amiga y por eso piensas tanto en ella, porque llegó para convertirse en la luz que alumbra esa oscuridad de tu vida Es verdad, pensaba demasiado en ella, pero aquella sensación tan hermosa en su corazón… ¿qué es? ¿Qué significa?

_En cierto punto se parecen: ambos son alegres, divertidos e inocentes. ¡Pero qué bella personalidad tiene! Hace que adores todo, sus ojos, su cabello, su rostro, su voz. ¡Pero es solo una niña! ¡Una cría! ¡Como tú! ¿No están muy tiernitos para eso? ¿Para qué? ¡Y serás tan imbécil! ¡Estás ciego sin dejar de ver! ¡La quieres! ¿Verdad? ¡No puedes negarlo!_

— ¿Gohan?

_Después de todo eres hijo de Son Goku, ambos son tan inútiles como una pelota de béisbol._

— ¡No, Cállate!

— ¿Gohan?

_¿Eso fue lo que Piccolo te enseñó? ¿A encapricharte con niñas que apenas conoces?_

— ¿Encapricharme?

— ¡Gohan! — Gritó Bulma a todo pulmón. El niño, aterrorizado, salió de sus cavilaciones.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¿Qué? — Exclamó lleno de miedo.

— ¿Estás bien? — Interrogó preocupada.

No, definitivamente no estaba bien. Necesitaba ayuda pronto, aquello lo estaba matando, y deseaba estrangular al dueño de esa voz en su cabeza que no estaba seguro si era su conciencia u otra cosa.

— Nunca te había visto tan extraño — Dijo la peli azul — Vamos, cuéntame qué sucede, puedes confiar plenamente en mí — Y le puso la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

— Bueno… yo…

— ¿Tiene que ver con Lime?

— ¡Cómo lo sabes! — Exclama el niño poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. Bulma sonríe y acaricia su cabello.

— Es obvio Gohan, solo puedes estar así por ella.

— ¡Eso no tiene sentido! — Vuelve a gritar levantándose del asiento.

— Sí que lo tiene… Sí que lo tiene — Bulma también se levanta y empieza a caminar por la sala con las manos detrás — A ver, cuéntame lo que sientes.

— ¿Lo… lo qué… siento? — Era un hecho, ese día parecía que todos le leían el pensamiento.

— Sí, lo que sientes — Dijo Bulma tranquila y sonriente.

_Lo que sientes… es basura…_

— ¡No! — Grita con las manos en la cabeza, como si le doliera. La sonrisa de Bulma desapareció.

— "_¿Tan complicado es para él?"_ — Pensó la científica.

— Lo que siento… lo que yo siento…

_Te hará sufrir, mejor déjalo, hay otro camino…_

— ¡No! ¡No quiero eso! ¡Yo la quiero a ella!

La cara de Bulma se puso tensa, aquel comportamiento no era normal, entonces brincó hacia el chico y lo tomó de los hombros. Lo zarandeó, pero él seguía absorto en lo fuere la causa de aquellos delirios.

— A ella… Yo la quiero a ella… — Continuaba diciendo totalmente perdido. Bulma ya empezaba a asustarse.

— ¡Gohan! ¡Estás enamorado! ¡Eso es todo! — Gritó, pero fue inútil, el semisaiyajin no la escuchó.

_No la escuches, pretende engañarte. Hay otro camino… otro camino… otro camino…_

— ¡Deja de susurrarme! — Y estalló. Bulma soltó un chillido cuando una corriente eléctrica proveniente de Gohan le estremeció el cuerpo. Ella sale disparada, afortunadamente no se hizo daño. Gohan estaba hincado, con la cabeza gacha, y al parecer lloraba.

La voz no se escuchó más en la mente del semisaiyajin. Era su propia voz, una parte oculta de su ser que desde hace días intentaba dominarlo. Tenía que rechazarla cada vez que apareciera, pero era tan poderosa y persuasiva que resultaba difícil hacerlo. Por qué le hablaba era un misterio, pero no le parecía que tuviera buenas intenciones.

¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué un simple sentimiento era tan complicado?! ¿Por qué una niña le hacía sentir todo eso? ¡Mejor no la hubiera conocido! ¡Un momento! ¿Qué cosas decía? ¡Lime era un ángel maravilloso!

— ¿Qué me está pasando, Bulma? — Preguntó con voz dolida. La mujer, aun contrariada, se reincorporó, se le acercó y también se hinca en el suelo. Luego, al dejar que otra bella sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, le coloca la mano en la barbilla y lo obliga a mirarla.

— Eres un niño especial, diferente a los demás — Dijo con dulzura — No tienes que ponerte así, me asustas; solo… estás enamorado de Lime, y listo.

¿Qué? ¿Enamorado?

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¡Eso era imposible! ¡Eso no le podía suceder a él! Que… que confundido estaba. ¿Así se sentía estar enamorado? ¡No! ¡Definitivamente debía ser otra cosa!

No sabía mucho sobre tal mundo. De hecho, no sabía nada. Solo entendía que cuando dos personas congenian, a veces resulta que se atraen mutuamente. Luego se hacen novios o algo así, después se casan y tienen hijos. ¿Eso pasaba entonces? ¿Tenía que hacerse novio de Lime y después casarse con ella? ¡Pero si apenas eran unos niños!

¡Te quiero, son Gohan!

¿Una indirecta?

— No… yo… creo que no es eso, Bulma — Dijo muy nervioso. El corazón volvía a latir con fuerza, quería salir y clamar el derecho de la persona que amaba.

— Oh, sí que lo es, y será mejor que lo aceptes para luego poder asimilarlo — Mencionó, para luego darle unos golpecitos con el codo y mirarlo de forma picarona — ¡Que guardadito te lo tenías, eh! Aunque eres igual de inocente que Goku, bueno, un poco menos, ¡él nunca llegó a confesar estar enamorado de una chica!

— ¡Pero si yo no lo confesé!

— ¡Indirectamente lo hiciste!

— ¡Nunca pierdes una! ¿Verdad?

— ¡Exactamente! Jajajajaja.

Y misteriosamente… el ambiente se tranquilizó, Gohan y Bulma reían.

Quizás era verdad, a lo mejor él estaba enamorado de Lime, pero como se trataba de algo nuevo en su vida, no se había dado cuenta. Puede que la voz misteriosa haya sido causada por sus propios miedos; al no estar acostumbrado a la nueva sensación de querer a alguien más románticamente, él mismo dio vida a algo que en realidad no existía. Sí, estaba enamorado de la niña castaña, era muy lindo saberlo, y sentirlo. Que tonto e ingenuo fue, le dieron ganas de reír como nunca debido a las cosas que podían llegar a suceder a causa de la ignorancia prematura. ¡Uf! ¡Alivio del corazón! ¡No era más que amor! ¡Todo ese enrollo de los sentimientos encontrados, de la voz susurrante y las mariposas que sentía en el estómago cada vez que veía a Lime, no era más que amor!

—Bueno… creo que sí, estoy enamorado de Lime, me siento muy bien cuando estoy con ella jejeje — Confesó, pero esta vez se rio con la mano detrás de la cabeza.

— ¿Lo ves? ¡Solo tenías que aceptarlo! — Dijo Bulma alegremente — Te sientes mejor, ¿verdad?

— ¡Uf! ¡Mucho mejor!

— ¡Quién lo iba a decir! ¡El pequeño y dulce hijo de Goku se ha enamorado de una niña! ¿Qué diría Milk de esto? Umm, mejor no le digamos.

— Sí, por favor — Añadió el otro riéndose; sin embargo, ahora tenía otra duda, quizás más grande la anterior: ¿qué seguía a continuación? — Pero… Bulma… ahora que sé la verdad… ¿qué hago?

— Muy buena pregunta — Dijo la científica, quien se sentó en el mueble e invitó al semisaiyajin a que también lo hiciera — Dime, ¿cómo te trata ella? ¿Cómo te mira?

— ¿Eh? — Gohan no sabía qué contestar — Bueno, pues… ella… es muy linda conmigo, me abraza, a veces me hace cosquillas, y su mirada es muy tierna.

— Eso es normal en una niña — Dijo Bulma, luego se mantuvo pensativa para analizar la situación — Umm… veamos, como es tan pequeña será difícil averiguar qué siente por ti con tan solo mirarla. Normalmente, en una persona adulta es más notorio, pero en un niño…

— Hace rato, cuando me despedí de ella, me gritó ¡Te quiero!

— ¿En serio? — Bulma pareció sorprenderse — ¡Oye! ¡Eso es muy buena señal!

— A mí me pareció normal — Dijo Gohan desilusionado.

— Eso es porque no conoces el corazón de una mujer. Ay, Gohan, apenas empiezas, pero el corazón de una fémina es como el mar: hermoso, amenazador, y misterioso al mismo tiempo. No sabes con qué puedes encontrarte, pero te sientes tentado a averiguarlo, porque como el mar, es único e inigualable. Maravilloso, en fin. Así somos las mujeres.

— No entiendo nada, ¿qué tiene que ver el mar? — Preguntó curioso, provocando la risa de Bulma, quien lo abrazó mientras se carcajeaba sobre su hombro — Pero dime, ¿qué hago entonces?

— Sigue tu kokoro — Dijo ella.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Olvídalo — Suspiró entre risas — Debes hacer lo que te dicte el corazón, y si quieres mi opinión, confiésale a Lime lo que sientes por ella.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Gritó aterrado — ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!

— ¿Acaso piensas guardarte eso que sientes para ti mismo? — Preguntó Bulma cruzándose de brazos.

— Si es posible… sí.

— Gohan, Gohan, si haces eso, sufrirás, y créeme que no es nada bonito.

— Pero…

— Tienes que hacerlo. Tranquilo, no pasará nada malo — Lo tranquilizó Bulma — Verás que valdrá la pena. Díselo mañana, si es preciso. Tienes que ser valiente, ¡demuestra el fervor que heredaste de Goku!

Los nervios de Gohan volvieron a intensificarse. El peso de millones de piedras ahora caían sobre sus hombros, las mariposas que sentía en la barriga ahora se transformaban en hormigas. Pareció marearse, quería vomitar, pero no por asco, sino por el miedo. No imaginaba en lo más mínimo cómo reaccionaría Lime si él le confesara que está enamorado de ella. A lo mejor le da una cachetada, ¿o le diría que es un pervertido y que nunca más iba a hablarle? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! ¡Éramos amigos! Ya la voz de ella repiqueteaba en su mente ¡Eres un atrevido! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca! Y él gritando de súplica: ¡No! ¡Lime, espera! ¡No quería…! ¡Lo siento! Para luego quedar solo nuevamente, sin la hermosa amistad de una niña tan maravillosa.

— ¿Y si se enoja? ¿Y si pierdo su amistad? ¡Mejor no se lo digo! — Preguntó Gohan angustiado. Era increíble lo rápido que podía deprimirse.

— ¡No sucederá! ¡Si te rechaza, igual seguirán siendo amigos! — Dijo Bulma con optimismo — Tienes que lanzarte Gohan, solo así… encontrarás la paz.

"Paz". ¡Qué hermosa se escuchaba esa palabra! Paz, como en el paraíso, sin ninguna preocupación. Tranquilidad absoluta, felicidad sin descanso. ¿Lime podía ofrecerle eso? ¿Más de lo que ya le había dado? Una extraña emoción lo invadió al pensar que ella sentía lo mismo que él Sí, Son Gohan, yo también me he enamorado de ti ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Los nervios ya estaban por las nubes! Si Lime también experimentaba lo mismo, ¿significaba entonces que debían hacerse novios?

¡Novios! Al imaginarlo se ruborizó. La tomaría de la mano, le diría cosas bonitas, le susurraría al oído -igual que la voz misteriosa- ¡Qué vergüenza! Y a pesar de eso la idea era bastante tentadora, pero… ¿también debía besarla? Eso únicamente lo había visto en la televisión: los novios se abrazan, se acercan entre sí y juntan sus labios. Unas ganas enormes de experimentarlo de repente lo invadieron, incluso podría besar a Bulma en esos momentos. ¿Qué? ¡Pero qué barbaridades estaba pensando! No cabía lugar a dudas: el amor lo hacía pensar en locuras.

— Entonces, ¿lo harás? — Propuso la peli azul, esperando la respuesta definitiva. Que tardó en llegar, pero lo hizo.

— Sí, lo haré, mañana le confesaré a Lime lo que siento — Vociferó con firmeza.

Sentía mucha ansiedad, mezclada con emoción y una pizca de temor, pero presentía que todo iría bien. Finalmente se levantó del mueble, miró con fijeza a Bulma y luego hacia a la ventana, orgulloso de su decisión y dispuesto a concretarla el día siguiente, donde le confesaría a Lime, la niña que conocía hace ya casi un mes, que inevitablemente se había encariñado con ella… de manera romántica.

**(…)**

Mr. Yorihawa, sentado junto a la mesa, bebía sorbos de una taza de té. Lucía muy serio, más de lo habitual. Miraba a su mujer lavar unos platos, sin parpadear ni mover un solo músculo. Estaba metido en sus pensamientos. Afuera, el frío azotaba la aldea; luego del funeral del anciano, todas las personas se acomodaron en sus respectivas casas. La noche era muy oscura, no había luna, y el silencio dominaba. Sidonia secaba los trastes con un trapo en el momento que volteó y vio la expresión de su marido. Enseguida se acercó y lo acompañó en la mesa.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — Le preguntó. Era obvio que algo inquietaba al padre de Lime, y desde hace tiempo.

Él volteó a mirarla.

— Hoy en la mañana fui con el grupo de leñadores a buscar a los tipos que le hicieron daño a Lime, pero no los encontramos — Respondió. Su voz sonaba muy ronca.

— Será mejor que dejes eso por la paz, seguramente se largaron a otro lugar — Dijo Sidonia tratando de escucharse tranquila, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que las preocupaciones de su esposo tenían otros motivos.

— Si tú lo dices, pero ¿no te da coraje que esos miserables sigan sueltos por ahí? — Añadió con cierta rabia, luego golpeó levemente la mesa, provocando que Sidonia frunciera el ceño.

— Desde luego, aunque tengo la certeza de que ellos tendrán su paga, pero… no es bueno pensar en deseos de venganza, eso envenena el corazón — Dijo, y se levantó de la silla para ponerle la mano en el hombro y sonreírle.

La sonrisa falsa de Mr. Yorihawa vuelve a dejarse ver, pero a la mujer con la cual él compartía cama, no podía engañar, el hombre se encontraba atormentado por una razón. Estuvieron mirándose por un largo rato, sin hablar — ¿Qué te preocupa en realidad? — Interrogó dedicándole una mirada fuerte, él da un soplido y baja la cabeza — Algo que me dijo mi padre hace casi un mes — Dijo Mr. Yorihawa al fin. La expresión de Sidonia se puso más tensa — ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? — Lo siento — Se disculpó, ya no estaba serio, y cuando alzó la vista sus ojos estaban cristalizados. A Sidonia le dio un vuelco el corazón, ¿por qué estaba así? ¿Qué tan terrible podía ser lo que le contó Mr. Lao para que su marido se angustiara tanto? — Fukoshi… ¿qué te ocurre? Tú no eres así — Ella también se oyó melancólica. Se hincó y apoyó las manos en las rodillas de él, elevando la mirada para verlo a la cara. Los mechones castaños del hombre ocultaban parte de sus ojos.

Algo los asustó, pero se tranquilizaron al ver que había sido el viento contra la ventana; sin embargo, esto sirvió para que nuevamente se callaran.

Ah, el silencio, siempre tan profundo, a veces agradable y otras incómodo, pero en aquella escena no era ninguna de las dos cosas, simplemente hacía que la pareja de esposos se sintiera más vacía.

— Me dijo que ese niño, Gohan, le provoca un mal presentimiento, y siendo sincero a mí también — Vociferó poniéndose serio nuevamente. Sidonia torció la expresión.

— Ah, sabía que era eso — Bufó Sidonia — Mira, Gohan le salvó la vida a nuestra hija ¿y tú desconfías de él? ¡No seas malagradecido! — Terminó regañándolo, ya no usaba el tono dulce y compasivo, ahora sonaba molesta. Incluso, se alejó de Mr. Yorihawa con las manos en la cintura.

— Yo estoy agradecido, de verdad — Trató de defenderse Mr. Yorihawa. Éste hizo un gesto de extrañeza al ver que su esposa sonreía — ¿Dije algo gracioso?

— Lo que me causa gracia es ver cómo te ahogas en un vaso de agua — Dijo ella siendo sincera. Ahora el enfadado era Mr. Yorihawa, ¿acaso estaba jugando con él? — Deberías estar contento al ver lo que feliz que se encuentra Lime. Ese niño la ha renovado por completo, parece como si nadie le hubiera hecho daño. Me siento tan alegre.

Lo que decía Sidonia era verdad, pensaba Fukoshi Yorihawa, pero no podía evitar sentir esa molestia cada vez que veía a Lime con Gohan. ¿Acaso eran celos? No, no se trataba de eso, tenía que ser algo más. Aquel chico poseía habilidades extraordinarias, hacía proezas que desafiaban los límites de la imaginación humana, y eso le parecía peligroso para su hija. Tal vez era eso lo que tanto le preocupaba, pero estaba seguro de que el presentimiento de su padre y el suyo propio no estaba injustificado. Lamentablemente no podía hacer nada al respecto, pues si le prohibía a Lime ver de nuevo al chico, estaría actuando mal de todas formas, debido a que era cierto: el niño había hecho algo increíble por ellos sin pedir nada a cambio; sin embargo, si algo le ocurría a la hija que tanto amaba por culpa de Gohan, nunca se lo perdonaría y lo odiaría para siempre.

— Al principio me cayó bien — Dijo el hombre — Luego de saber quién era, mi opinión cambió.

— ¿Quién era? — Preguntó Sidonia — ¿Te refieres a que es un niño tierno, inocente, bondadoso, dulce y simplemente maravilloso? Porque si es así permíteme decirte que te equivocas al desconfiar de alguien tan especial, y que ha sufrido la pérdida de su padre.

— Vaya… no lo sabía — Mencionó abriendo los ojos.

— Lo sabrías si hubieras ido a su casa el que día que vino con Bulma Briefs — Regañó la mujer — Será mejor que dejes de pensar en tonterías y aprecies lo que la vida nos obsequia.

Mr. Yorihawa sonríe, ahora con sinceridad. Acto seguido se levanta para dirigirse a una habitación que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de la cocina, donde la pequeña Lime estaba sumergida en un profundo sueño. Verla así le encantaba a Fukoshi, la imagen le resultaba simplemente tierna. Adoraba aquella niña con todo su corazón, ella era su ángel guardián, por lo que recapacitó en su manera de pensar. Sí, Lime era muy feliz, gracias a Gohan, quien le ofreció la sincera amistad que no podía encontrar en los niños de Aldea Chazke. En ese momento, se estremeció al imaginar el inevitable destino que tranquilamente esperaba en el futuro de su hija: la amistad de Gohan seguramente se iba a transformar en amor, y eso no podía evitarlo. Le aterraba en sí, pero no estaba en sus manos decidirlo, no quería transformarse en ese padre sobreprotector que no permite a su hija tomar sus propias decisiones. Las palabras de Sidonia habían servido para abrirle los ojos: dejaría que las cosas tomaran su curso.

De pronto sintió una mano en el hombro y un delicado susurro al oído:

— ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos que está dormida?

Fukoshi esboza una gran sonrisa y mira a su esposa, quien le veía de manera seductora y muy diferente a hace unos momentos. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería ella, por lo que cuidadosamente, cerró la puerta del cuarto donde Lime dormía y con sus fuertes brazos que trabajaban en el campo, tomó a su esposa y se desplazaron a otra habitación. En dicho lugar, la ropa que llevaban encima terminó por sobrar. Los besos, caricias y gemidos hicieron acto de presencia, y mediante miradas que reflejaban un profundo amor, ojos verdes y negros entrecerrados, Fukoshi y Sidonia Yorihawa dejaron que las intensas sacudidas del placer los consumieran por completo.

Así terminó el primero de octubre del año setecientos setenta y siete.

_Fin del capítulo nueve_


	10. El otro demonio

Llegamos a la instancia donde el fic se pone más interesante. Hace mucho que esto me viene dando vueltas en la cabeza, así como futuros capítulos. Espero los sorprenda y dejé pasmados. Ok no tanto jajajaja, pero ojalá los satisfaga leer esto. Y bien, como dijo Gohan: ¡Vamos allá!

**(...)**

_Querido diario, o tú, papá, si me escuchas por medio de estas palabras, quiero que me den fuerzas para atreverme a hacerlo. Bulma me dijo que no tuviera miedo, pero el terror me ha invadido. Ayer por fin supe la causa de este nueva sensación para mí: estoy enamorado de Lime. Qué loco ¿no? No pude negarlo frente a Bulma, de verdad quiero mucho a Lime, ¡pero es que me aterra pensar en cómo va a reaccionar! Casi no pude dormir, me la pasé mirando el techo y pensando en lo que está a punto de llegar. Si anoche estaba nervioso, hoy estoy peor. Siento que no podré, pero debo hacerlo, ¡tengo que hacerlo! Ay, quiero perderme del Universo; ya falta poco, iré a casa de Lime, la invitaré a la Montaña Paoz, luego a la playa, y ahí se lo confesaré. No sé qué palabras usar, no se me dio por practicar, pero Bulma me dijo que siguiera mi corazón y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Bueno, vamos allá. Deséame suerte, papá, y tú también, querido diario._

**Diario de Son Gohan, a las 8:46 horas del 2 de octubre del año 767.**

**Capítulo 10**

_El otro demonio._

Durante los primeros minutos de la mañana, Gohan parecía sucumbir ante el horrible nerviosismo. Temblando, se vistió como pudo. Luego escribió en el diario unas cuantas palabras, creyendo que le darían fuerza para la locura que dentro de poco iba a hacer. Ese día, la imagen de Lime no desaparecía de su cabeza, lo perseguía todo el tiempo.

— _"Awww Lime… Lime…"_ — Continuaba diciéndose muy por arriba de su propia razón. Los pensamientos llegaban sin que él los llamara.

Estaba enamorado, por primera vez en la vida entendió perfectamente que se sentía estarlo. Era maravilloso, no importa que fuera un niño, no tenía la culpa, el sentimiento llegó y nada más. Con una gran sonrisa y tarareando, Gohan se vio al espejo, acomodándose el cabello, pero donde quiera que colocara sus mechones azabaches, el corte de pelo no quedaba bien.

— Qué más da — Se dijo resignado. Observó el reloj y ya eran las nueve de la mañana. El desayuno debía estar listo, así que bajó las escaleras y su madre se encontraba en la cocina.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Ya bajé!

— Ah, hoy te levantaste un poco más tarde, Gohan, el desayuno está listo desde hace treinta minutos — Dijo la pelinegra.

Milk, radiante en su sonrisa, algo raro en ella, le condujo a su hijo un plato lleno de rica comida. El niño tragó los alimentos en un tiempo récord, dejando a la mujer pasmada. Otro plato, otro y otro, el saiyajin sentado a la mesa hacía honor del legado de su raza.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Despertaste con mucho apetito! ¡Menos mal que la fortuna de mi padre aun va por la mitad! — Bromeó Milk. Gohan tenía la boca tan llena que ni siquiera pudo responder.

La mesa se atareó de platos, muchos trastes por lavar, pero eso no deshizo el buen humor de Milk. Ella le dedicaba una tierna mirada a su hijo mientras éste suspiraba y cerraba los ojos para reposar.

— _"Bulma tenía razón, está muy feliz. Fui una tonta al tratarlo tan mal"_ — Pensó nostálgica.

Por otro lado, el semisaiyajin, que lucía muy tranquilo por fuera, estaba muriéndose por dentro, pero del miedo. Ya se acercaba el momento, llegaría rápido a Aldea Chazke, de eso no hay duda. Tenía que actuar como un hombre, eso le había enseñado su padre ¿no? ¡Aquel día era perfecto para demostrar la valentía de la cual estaba hecho! Su objetivo consistía en lo siguiente: decirle a Lime lo que sentía de forma amable, dulce y relajada, para de esa forma hacerla sentir amada y orgullosa de su amigo. ¿Iba a ser rechazado?, de eso no estaba seguro, pero sea cual sea el desenlace, lo aceptaría con humildad, como el niño bondadoso que es.

Entonces abrió los ojos, sonriendo como los grandes.

— Te ves muy feliz, Gohan — Le dijo su madre, dando justo en el clavo. ¡Claro que estaba feliz! Feliz de que por fin había amanecido, feliz de tener una amiga como Lime, feliz de estar enamorado de ella. ¡Feliz por todo!

¿Nuevamente eran cosas suyas o ese día el sol se veía hermoso? Le parecía que el olor de las flores que había en la Montaña Paoz entraba a la casa y la llenaba por completo, y que el rostro de su madre lucía diez mil veces más bello que antes. Bien, exageraba, tal vez cinco mil veces más bello. No entendía como pudo comer tanto a pesar de encontrarse tan nervioso. Muchos sentimientos lo abrumaban: felicidad, emoción, miedo, nerviosismo, ansiedad; todos combinados para hacer verdad la más bella de las realidades.

— ¿Irás a la casa de Lime? — Preguntó Milk con un tono más serio.

— Sí — Afirmó el chico.

— ¿Hiciste la tarea?

Gohan apretó los dientes con miedo. No había hecho la tarea, se le olvidó. Toda la noche no hizo más que pensar en Lime pues no tenía cabeza para otra cosa y pasó por alto que tenía deberes por cumplir.

— Eh… no la hice, ¡pero te prometo que hoy me pongo al corriente! ¡Te lo prometo! ¿Sí?

Milk divagó por unos instantes. Gohan esperaba lo peor.

— De acuerdo — Aceptó ella, provocando que Gohan suspirara de alivio — Pero si no te pones al corriente hoy, mañana no te dejaré visitar a Lime, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo que tú digas mamá!

— Así me gusta, te ves lindo tan obediente — Mencionó sobando el cabello del niño, quien reía un poco.

Hora de irse, pensó Gohan, el momento crucial había llegado, no tenía por qué esperar más, menos si su madre permitió que fuera a casa de Lime sin protestar por no haber hecho la tarea. Sintiendo la emoción subir al máximo, se levantó del asiento, besó a Milk en la mejilla y se despidió, para luego salir corriendo y saltar sobre los aires mientras gritaba ¡Kinton! Un par de segundos después, la esponjosa y amarilla nube amortiguó la caída del semisaiyajin y encima de ella, éste salió disparado como alma que lleva el diablo.

Iba demasiado rápido, a la máxima velocidad que Kinton podía tolerar, pero este detalle mínimo no le importaba para nada a Son Gohan. Pensaba en Lime, solamente en Lime, en ella y nadie más. Mientras volaba, vio la silueta de un avión que pasó como un veloz flash. Se trataba de Bulma, quien sacó la cabeza por la ventana mostrando una sonrisa cómplice.

Cuando parecía que no iba a detenerse, Gohan le ordenó a la nube que lo hiciera. Se le había ocurrido una gran idea mientras sobrevolaba el bosque donde conoció a Lime por primera vez, así que bajó comenzando a volar lentamente y saltó al suelo. El niño esboza una sonrisa al divisar un árbol que se encontraba junto a un río.

Se trataba de un bonito manzano. Lo recordaba perfectamente porque allí fue donde Lime había revelado su nombre, el día que la salvó de esos hombres asquerosos y malolientes. Gohan camina hasta el pie del árbol y lo mira de abajo hacia arriba, sonriendo al ver que aún estaba repleto de rojas manzanas apetitosas. Recordaba que ese día había tenido la idea de regalarle a la familia de Lime unas manzanas, pero hasta ese momento fue que lo recordó. Posiblemente lo había hecho al pensar en un rojo corazón cuando volaba. No pudo evitar ruborizarse de vergüenza, el amor le hacía pensar en cosas que nunca habría imaginado.

No tenía una bolsa para meterlas, eso era lo malo, por lo que optó en llenar sus bolsillos hasta los topes. Se divirtió mientras lo hacía, y cuando ya no daban más y el manzano estaba medio vacío, regresó a la nube con la vestimenta toda abultada. Se montó en ella, y volvió a alzarse en vuelo, sintiéndose raro por lo que hacía, pero feliz.

Poco tiempo después ya se encontraba en Aldea Chazke. Emocionado, salta de la nube, quedando frente la entrada y el gran letrero que tenía escrito el nombre de la aldea en inglés:

CHAZKE VILLAGE

Lo miró por unos segundos, sin ninguna razón, pero sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo. De pronto tuvo el ligero presentimiento de que luego de ese día, nunca más regresaría a la aldea. ¿Por qué? Era un misterio, pero le incomodó la extraña sensación. Tal vez… se debía a la preocupación de ser rechazado por Lime.

Penetró en el pueblo. Había algunas personas fueras y cada vez que lo veían, unos sonreían y otros desviaban la mirada. Las manzanas estaba que se caían al suelo, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que esto no sucediera.

No podía caerle bien a todo el mundo, se dijo el niño, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que detalles absurdos nublaran la felicidad y adrenalina que estaba creciendo en lo profundo de su corazón. Oh dioses, parecía absolutamente increíble, pero ya estaba allí. Sí, los zapatos que llevaba puestos en ese momentos pisaban el mismo suelo que Lime, y dentro de unos segundos estarían cara a cara en el día más inesperado en la vida del semisaiyajin.

¡Pam! ¡Pam! ¡Pam!

Gohan oyó varios golpes secos no muy lejos de su ubicación. Entornó los ojos y allá estaba ella, al frente, siempre tan radiante, junto a su abuelo Mr. Lao, quien cortaba leña con un hacha. Cuan la vio sintió que un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo.

El muchacho respiró muy profundo y se les acercó.

— ¡Mira abuelito! ¡Son Gohan llegó! — Dijo Lime muy contenta señalando a su amigo. Mr. Lao dejó de trabajar y miró a Gohan. Ambos se dedicaron sonrisas de respeto.

El amor, o en aquella ocasión, el enamoramiento de Gohan para con la niña de ojos verdes, pareció duplicar su intensidad en el momento que ambos se miraron. El tiempo… se detuvo, o más bien, se ralentizó. Durante aquella fracción de segundo solo existían ellos dos, y por primera vez en toda su vida, y por supuesto que no se estaba mintiendo, Gohan sintió algo demasiado maravilloso, más poderoso que cualquier cosa. Ese día ya lo sabía, que estaba enamorado de quien fuera una gran amiga, pero el hijo de Son Goku deseaba fervientemente que dicha amistad se transformara en algo más. Estaba pensando como adulto, claro está, porque él no era un infante como los demás. Ni el terrible combate del planeta Namekuseí podía compararse a lo que experimentaba en esa instancia. Gohan ahora descubría algo que ignoraba desde hace mucho, y agradecía a Bulma por haberle abierto los ojos.

— ¡Buenos días muchacho! — Saludó el anciano Mr. Lao, pero Gohan no le miraba, estaba fijo sobre Lime, sonriendo como idiota. Las manzanas cayeron al suelo.

— Esto… ¡Hola…, Lime! — Expresó nervioso, sin dejar de mirarla, pero notó la confusión en el rostro de la niña. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado obvio, entonces carraspeó y cambió un poco el semblante para disimular — Perdón señor Lao, buenos días, ¿cómo pasaron la noche? ¿Todo va bien por aquí? — Dijo fingiendo ser cortés, pero ni a él mismo le gustó ese tono que usaba, no era propio de su persona, le hacía sentir un tanto sínico — _"Debo actuar natural… Debo ocultar mi ansiedad" _

La risa de Lime pudo tranquilizarlo.

— Jajajajaja, ¡hoy estás muy gracioso! — Exclamó ella. Gohan da un largo suspiro de alivio, como si le hubiera vuelto el alma al cuerpo; sin embargo, estaba claro que sus temores no habían culminado — ¿Y todas esas manzanas? ¿Son un regalo para mí? ¡Qué lindo eres! — Dijo comenzando a agarrar las frutas, pero eran demasiadas y Mr. Lao tuvo que ayudarla.

Una ráfaga de aire azotó a los tres y el cabelló de Lime se movió como una hermosa danza en el viento. Gohan quedó hipnotizado mientras la veía.

— _"Qué linda" _— Pensó muy sonriente, mas negó rotundamente dicho pensamiento — _"¡No es momento de pensar en esas cosas!"_

— Oye… ¿estás bien? — Le preguntó Lime preocupada y, como siempre, Gohan respondió con una risita nerviosa y la mano detrás de la cabeza.

— Jejeje sí, no te preocupes.

Sin hablar, Mr. Lao continuó lo que estaba haciendo: cortar leña, mientras Lime y Gohan entraban a la taberna que pertenecía al viejo y la niña exclamaba: ¡Mira mamá! ¡Son Gohan trajo manzanas! . En ese lugar estaban Mr. Yorihawa y Sidonia, quienes no ocultaron su alegría al ver el rostro infantil del semisaiyajin. Lo recibieron con mucha cortesía, y ese día el padre de Lime parecía más amable que nunca. Incluso ella misma se sorprendió cuando lo vio actuando tan simpáticamente.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar, Gohan? — Habría ofrecido él detrás del bar — No, tranquila, no le estoy ofreciendo alcohol — Mencionó negando con las manos al ver la expresión que Sidonia tenía en el rostro.

Gohan dudó en aceptar pero finalmente terminó bebiendo un rico vaso de jugo de frambuesa. Lime también se antojó, y así, un minuto después, los dos estaban tomándose la bebida sentados en una butaca, muy juntos entre sí, pero el único nervioso en esos momentos era Gohan, pues Lime bebía tranquilamente jugando con sus piernas.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra tu madre? — Preguntó Sidonia con la sutil dulzura que le caracterizaba.

Gohan aspiró los últimos sorbos de su jugo antes de responder.

— Jejeje bien — Dijo cerrando los ojos.

— Lime, hoy debes regresar un poco más temprano para tus clases particulares, ¿entendiste cariño? — Le dijo Sidonia a su hija, y por un momento a Gohan le recordó a su madre, con la diferencia de que ella usaba un tono mucho más maternal.

Gohan ya había olvidado que al igual que él, Lime no iba a la escuela, solo tomaba clases en su propio hogar. Era una cosa que tenían en común y por supuesto que le gustaba, ya que si fuera lo contrario, ella no tendría tiempo para estar con él. Se alegró al pensar que cuando estuvieran más grandes, ambos podían asistir a la misma preparatoria. Claro, ¿por qué no?, sería muy interesante y divertido, iba a cruzar los dedos para que así fuera; por otro lado, ese destino dependía en gran parte a los acontecimientos por venir, ¡y vaya que estaba en lo cierto! ¿Para qué posponerlo durante tanto tiempo? ¡Ya quería decirle a ella lo que sentía!

— _"Espera, por favor, no te precipites, primero debes llevar a Lime lejos de aquí" _— Hablaba consigo mismo. Jugueteaba con los dedos, muy serio, ignorando que Lime lo observaba con la misma expresión. Parecía confundida por la actitud de su amigo.

— Tranquila señora, traeré a Lime temprano — Dijo Gohan volviendo a sonreír, pero la niña no lo hizo, al parecer estaba muy extrañada.

— ¿Nos vamos, Lime? — Gohan la miró sonriente, entonces ella le responde de la misma forma y asiente.

Salieron de la taberna, donde Mr. Lao seguía cortando leña. Al verlo tan cansado Gohan sintió compasión de él y se ofreció a ayudarlo. El anciano no quería aceptar pero el otro insistió, ya que con sus habilidades podía terminar en unos cuantos segundos. Tomó varios troncos y los arrojó al aire, acto seguido salta con mucha fuerza y comienza a utilizar los brazos como si fueran cuchillos.

¡Zas! ¡Zas! ¡Zas! ¡Zas! ¡Zas!

Gohan cayó de pie y atrás vinieron los troncos de leña perfectamente cortados. Mr. Lao se sorprendió y Lime aplaudió.

— ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! — Exclamaba Lime extasiada. Gohan le hizo la seña de amor y paz, para luego tomar un nuevo montón de troncos y efectuar el mismo procedimiento. Luego de tres veces, toda la leña ya estaba cortada.

— Agradezco mucho tu ayuda, niño — Dijo el anciano amablemente — Cuídense mucho.

— ¡Nos vemos abuelito! — Se despidió Lime corriendo junto a Gohan.

Gohan y Lime corrieron alegremente por el interior del pueblo hasta la salida. Allí los esperaba la nube Kinton sin moverse. El hijo de Goku fue el primero en montarse, y actuando como el caballero que era, le extendió la mano para que Lime también subiera. Ella no rechazó el lindo detalle y se apoya firmemente para montarse. Cuando ya se encontraba bien sujeta a la cintura de Gohan, emprendieron el vuelo alejándose de Aldea Chazke en un santiamén.

— ¿Iremos a jugar a tu casa? — Interrogó la niña cubriéndose del viento.

— Iremos a la Montaña Paoz, pero no a mi casa — Responde Gohan volteando a verla. Lime dibuja una tierna sonrisa al ver aquella expresión tan agradable en el rostro de su amigo. Era una de esas miradas que transmitían toda la confianza que se podía necesitar.

Gohan sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Aunque no había practicado las palabras que iba usar, la noche anterior, dibujó en su mente una línea recta que lo llevarían al destino final: tal vez no era necesario, pero antes de ir a la playa que estaba situada no muy lejos de la región 439, quiso regresar primero a la Montaña Paoz. Las razones eran dos: se trataba de su hogar, deseaba ver sus bellos paisajes antes de confesarle todo a Lime, pensaba que esto le daría fuerza, era como una especia de amuleto para él; el otro motivo era algo muy, pero muy especial, y quería que Lime estuviera a su lado para que lo viera.

— ¿A qué jugaremos hoy? — Preguntó Lime. Iba recostada en la espalda de Gohan, cosa que lo hacía sentir muy bien.

— A algo muy especial, espero te guste y no te enojes conmigo — Dijo con la mirada baja, los árboles cruzaban rápidamente en la superficie.

— ¿Enojarme? — Cuestionó confundida — Eso nunca, ¡me encantan todos nuestros juegos!

El semisaiyajin estaba que se lo decía allí mismo, pero debía ser paciente, ya faltaba poco para el momento perfecto y no podía echarlo a perder todo. El sol brillaba intensamente y la Montaña Paoz, ese inmenso valle repleto de hermosura, apareció frente a los ojos azabaches de Gohan. Se oyó un fuerte suspiro, era Lime quien lo había hecho, atenuando al pequeño saiyajin híbrido.

¿A quién no le iba a gustar ese lugar? El panorama era simplemente acogedor, desde el cielo se podía ver todo: lagos, bosques y montañas; había que sentirse muy afortunado de poder disfrutar aquello, más si podía hacerlo junta a ese persona tan especial. La belleza, la tranquilidad, el amor y la felicidad serían los principales motivares de que Gohan se sintiera con más ánimos que nunca.

Descendieron en picada. Lime soltó un grito y luego muchas risotadas, igualmente Gohan. La profundidad de un tupido bosque pareció abalanzarse como si fuera monstruo, tragándose la silueta de ambos niños. El ambiente se tornó sombrío en unos instantes, varios rayitos de luz parecían hilos de oro a través de la copa de árboles, y Gohan y Lime ya habían tocado suelo deshaciéndose de su vehículo, que igual a un perro guardián, no abandonó a los niños.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — Preguntó Lime mirando hacia todos lados. Gohan se dio cuenta de que ella estaba algo incómoda. Era cierto, el bosque traía malos recuerdos, la imagen aterradora de unos furiosos depredadores atacando a una niña indefensa. No debía permitir que Lime se sintiera triste; le colocó la mano en el hombro y sonrió para darle confianza, rindiendo frutos lo que hacía, pues ella volvía a sonreír.

— Tranquila, solo quiero que visitemos un lugar — Dijo Gohan. Unas ganas enormes hicieron que le tomara la mano casi sin darse cuenta, pero ella no dijo nada, después de todo, Lime era ese tipo de niñas que demuestran su ternura por medio del contacto físico — Vamos…

Se dirigieron al lugar donde Gohan quería ir, caminando por encima de rocas, plantas y pequeños riachuelos. De vez en cuanto veían un ciervo pastando y se estremecían cuando un pájaro aleteaba sobre los árboles. Nuevamente, Gohan estaba nervioso, tarde o temprano tendría que llegar el momento y sentía que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por posponerlo; sin embargo, necesitaba hacer algo antes.

Entonces salieron a un claro donde la luz de sol penetraba en su totalidad. Era un resplandor muy brillante, casi cegador. Lime no soltaba la mano de Gohan y parecía impacientarse cuando algo se ganó su atención. La superficie estaba cubierta de hojas secas y en el medio había un gran bulto de tierra. Gohan y Lime se acercaron, los ojos del semisaiyajin se cristalizaron y la niña castaña leyó una inscripción tallada en piedra, que decía:

AQUÍ YACE PICCOLO DAIMAIO… MI MAESTRO.

Y más abajo, en letras pequeñas:

_Nunca te olvidaré, voy a recordarte por siempre. Me enseñaste el valor de la amistad y el sacrificio. Fuiste un leal compañero hasta el final, salvaste mi vida y la de mi padre. Como él no pudo agradecerte, yo lo hago por los dos: gracias por todo… Señor Piccolo._

Una pequeña gota bajó por el rostro de Gohan; aun así, no iba a dejar de sonreír. Lime no parecía entender muy bien lo que sucedía, pero se compadeció al notar que su amigo se veía triste y no dudó en abrazarlo con mucha fuerza y amor. El sol brillaba sobre ellos.

— ¿Era tu maestro? ¿Él te enseñó todo lo que sabes? — Sin dejar de abrazarlo, Lime pregunta tiernamente.

Gohan moqueaba un poco, y agradecía con todo el corazón que los brazos de Lime rodearan su torso, porque se sentía muy bien. Sí, aquella era la tumba de su maestro Piccolo, quien había muerto por una causa noble, quien aún vivía en el corazón de su discípulo, por lo cual, hace cinco años, no había podido abandonarlo en aquel lejano y solitario planeta; lo trajo consigo, de nuevo a la Tierra, porque para él era lo correcto.

— ¿Lo querías mucho? — Interrogó la pequeña Lime, obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento por parte de Gohan.

— _"Señor Piccolo, deme la fuerza necesaria para decirle a Lime que la quiero, por favor, se lo suplico"_ —Pensó frunciendo el ceño.

De pronto una gran valentía invadió hasta el más minúsculo átomo de su ser. Bulma tenía razón, ocultar aquellos sentimientos para sí mismo resultaba ser un terrible error. Si no le decía a Lime que estaba enamorado de ella, en un futuro, iba a lamentarlo. No era mentira que en ese momento los nervios comenzaban a aparecer de nuevo, pero la verdadera valentía consistía en enfrentar a lo que se teme. Eso es lo que Piccolo le enseñó, ¿qué estaba esperando? Debía luchar contra sus miedos, solo así, el terrible vacío que sentía en el estómago iba a desvanecerse.

Sí, ya tenía que decírselo.

Por Bulma, por su padre, por su maestro. Ellos iban a sentirse muy orgullosos.

Gohan tomó la delicada mano de Lime y la estrujó con mucho amor. Ella se estremeció al instante, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, aunque no rechazó la tierna acción de su amigo.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Le preguntó al ver que Gohan le dedicaba una sonrisa que no había visto nunca. Puede resultar extraño, pero ella también sonrió.

— Ven conmigo de nuevo, iremos a otro lado, ¿dónde está Kinton? ¡Kinton! — Las manos de Gohan temblaban; por primera vez lo iba a hacer, confesaría el amor que sentía. La nube llegó hasta ellos, otra vez se montan y, a través del claro que había en el bosque, salieron volando.

Nadie habló en el transcurso del camino, el silencio se había interpuesto entre ambos, pero a Gohan, eso no le importaba, estaba concentrado en evadir el terror que ya le invadía. Para sorpresa de Lime se estaban alejando de la Montaña Paoz; de hecho, se alejaban de cualquier montaña que pudiera observarse. Durante varios minutos, no hicieron más que volar y volar sobre montes y pequeños pueblos, y la estupefacción de Lime fue máxima cuando divisó la imagen de algo hermoso.

Habían llegado, pensaba Gohan, ya estaban en el lugar donde iba a demostrar su valentía. No hacía frío, ni calor, el aire era completamente fresco y agradable. No existían montañas, todo el relieve era plano, y, hacia el hermoso horizonte, solo había agua, solamente agua que se perdía en la lejanía. Estaban en la playa.

Al bajar y tocar la superficie hecha de arena, Lime no pudo evitar expedir un grito de emoción. Abrazó a Gohan con todas sus fuerzas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego empezó a correr de un lugar a otro con los brazos extendidos, aspirando el aire de la playa. Todo en aquel sitio era reconfortante: la brisa, el agua, las aves graznando, el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla, incluso la soledad que por primera vez a Gohan le parecía muy positiva.

¿Por qué estaban en la playa?

A Gohan le pareció el lugar perfecto para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, pues cierta vez, Lime le contó que lo más deseaba en la vida era visitar una playa, pues lamentablemente no había tenido la oportunidad de ir a ninguna. Imaginó lo feliz que se pondría cuando fuera él mismo quien la llevara a un lugar así. No lo había pensado en vano, Gohan veía con satisfacción que su objetivo se había cumplido: Lime se encontraba más alegre que nunca. La nostalgia amenazaba con hacer llorar al semisaiyajin.

La niña, hermosa y feliz, tocaba el agua que llegaba hasta la orilla, sintiéndose fascinada.

— Uy, está muy fría — Decía entre risas — ¡Son Gohan! ¡Gracias! ¡No lo esperaba! — Gritó agitando el brazo, luego corrió dirigiéndose a su amigo y lo jaló para que tocara el agua junto a ella — ¡Parece un sueño! ¡Ay, te quiero!

Los ojos de Gohan brillaron de emoción al escuchar nuevamente esa frase, tan hermosa en cada letra que la constituía. No quería arruinar la felicidad de Lime, pero ya tenía que decírselo, eran el momento y lugar adecuados. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para expresar algo, la niña vuelve a jalarlo y comienza a correr por toda la playa, unas veces tendiéndose en la arena, otras chapoteando el agua de las olas. Bajo el sol que resplandecía en el cielo y reflejaba su luz bajo la superficie acuífera del lugar, los dos infantes jugueteaban en aquel ambiente lleno de amor y tranquilidad. Gohan hubo de permitir que su amiga tan querida jugara hasta cansarse, a su lado, riendo y cotorreando sin parar, hasta que se detuvieron para admirar en silencio la majestuosidad del inmenso mar. Entonces, el hijo de Goku, comenzó a decir lo tanto deseaba su corazón.

— Todo esto… es hermoso, pero… — Dijo con nerviosismo — Debo… decirte algo…

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Lime tranquila y sonriente. Gohan tragó saliva, el momento decisivo había llegado.

— _"Hazlo, vamos… ¡hazlo!"_ — Pensaba para darse ánimo, su corazón latía a millón — Eh… Lime… ¿yo te gusto?

¿Qué? ¿De verdad fue tan idiota como para preguntar eso? ¿De dónde demonios se le salió? ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! Gohan quería irse, largarse de allí, para siempre, no se atrevía a mirarla directamente a la cara. El silencio que se produjo a continuación fue tan aterrador que por poco se desmaya; todos los miembros de su cuerpo parecieron dormirse.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, lo había preguntado, y esperaba la respuesta por muy dura que fuera.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? — Fue la incógnita de Lime. El otro la miró, ella estaba realmente sorprendida, había perdido todo el semblante alegre y divertido que segundos antes tenía.

— Bueno, pues porque tú… me gustas — Dijo al fin, sin titubear. Ya está, lo había hecho, su cometido estaba listo. Vio que Lime abrió los ojos con desmesura y se ruborizó.

— Son Gohan… — Expresó completamente roja. Por un momento pareció que iba a sonreír, pero, en ese preciso instante, la sombra de algo aterrador ser cernió sobre ellos — ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó la niña elevando la mirada. Gohan hizo un gesto de extrañeza, hace lo mismo y, al ver hacia arriba, se le cayó el alma al suelo. Fue como si toda el agua helada de la playa le cayera encima, como si un rayo de electricidad lo hubiera consumido, como si el tiempo ya no existiera, como si el mundo llegara a su fin.

Era la nave de Freezer.

Todo cambió, la felicidad se desvaneció. El sol que aun brillaba pareció oscurecerse y Gohan no pudo creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. La estupefacción abordó su persona, los nervios que antes sentía se transformaron en el más cruel de los terrores. La situación había dado un completo giro de improviso, y lo que único que Gohan se repetía era _"No puede ser… no puede ser… no puede ser". _

El enorme artefacto cada vez se hacía más y más grande, era monstruoso. El hijo de Son Goku no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, parecía una horrible pesadilla, como si todos los malos recuerdos renacieran de un momento a otro. En la mente de un aterrorizado Gohan, el cielo se puso de color verde, el aire se llenó de gritos de sufrimiento y un millón de risas desenfrenadas podían escucharse, sádicas y malignas que lo atormentaban una y otra vez.

— _"No… no, es imposible, absurdo… ¡esto no puede estar sucediendo!"_ — Pensaba Gohan temblando de pies a cabeza. La expresión que tenía en la cara era de la más pura, inesperada y absoluta sorpresa. Literalmente… se había quedado frío y, su amiga Lime, no comprendía para nada por qué estaba así, ni que era ese extraño objeto que volaba en el cielo, acercándose a la superficie terrestre, pero, se sorprendió mucho más cuando Gohan la toma bruscamente del brazo y emprende el vuelo a la máxima velocidad posible.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre!? ¡¿Qué es eso en el cielo?! — Preguntaba una muy confundida Lime, mientras el viento la golpeaba con violencia, y Gohan volaban alrededor de la costa, intentando alejarse lo más posible del lugar donde la nave iba a aterrizar.

— _"¡Freezer está muerto! ¡Está muerto! ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!"_ — Seguía diciéndose el semisaiyajin, apretando los dientes. ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿O tal vez Kaiosama se había equivocado y Freezer continuaba vivo? ¡No! ¡Eso no podía ser verdad! ¡Era demasiado terrible como para aceptarlo! Gohan miró hacia atrás. La nave ya había aterrizado encima de muchos árboles, provocando una completa trilladera. Vio a Lime, quien cerraba los ojos por causa del viento. Un profundo temor la invadió al pensar en el terrible peligro que ahora corrían; tenían que esconderse rápido; sin embargo, esto resultaría inútil ya que ellos podrían sentir la presencia de Lime aunque disminuyera la suya.

¡Un momento!

¡Es cierto! ¿Por qué él no pudo sentir ningún ki acercándose a la Tierra?

A Gohan no le dio ni tiempo de analizar la situación porque en ese instante algo lo golpeó. Fue como chocar contra un muro de concreto, dolió muchísimo. Cayeron al suelo, llenándose de polvo y arena, al momento que Lime grita con todas sus fuerzas y Gohan, un poco aturdido, dirige la vista hacia todas las direcciones.

La cegadora luz solar opacaba una silueta negra que los ojos de Gohan no podían distinguir. Mientras intentaba descubrir la identidad del atacante, volvió a oír que Lime gritaba, luego que lloraba, causándole esto mucha angustia y preocupación.

— ¡Lime! ¡Lime! ¿Estás bien? — Exclamó viéndola a su derecha, ella tenía una expresión de mucho dolor y se agarraba el pie con las dos manos, a la vez que no dejaba de llorar y gritar.

— ¡Ay, mi tobillo! ¡Mi tobillo! ¡Me duele mucho! ¡Ahhhhhh! — Gritaba ella con los ojos cerrados. Gohan se encontraba aterrado, al parecer, Lime se había roto el tobillo.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero si tan solo son unos críos! — Se oyó la voz de alguien. Gohan levantó la vista y allí estaba: un extraño sujeto que vestía con armadura. Fue entonces cuando sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad, recordaba ese tipo de vestimenta perfectamente y nunca la olvidaría, ya que hasta él mismo se había vestido así, pero el extraño no venía solo: detrás de él aparecieron otros dos individuos y no se veían para nada amigables.

Gohan apretaba los dientes y puños, Lime no paraba de lloriquear y los tres visitantes descendieron al suelo. Traían scouters, aquellos artefactos que servían para detectar la energía de los demás. El semisaiyajin soltó un gruñido, ya lo sospechaba, fue de esa manera que los habían encontrado tan fácilmente, pero aún estaba confundido por no haber sentido presencia alguna. El aturdimiento de la inesperada situación, que ni en un millón de años habría imaginado, le impedía pensar claramente. Se encontraba indefenso, y lo peor de todo era que Lime estaba a su lado. Por primera vez deseaba estar lejos de ella para que estuviera fuera de todo peligro. ¿Qué hacer? Ese era el desafío, pero también habían otras incógnitas: ¿Quiénes eran aquellos sujetos? ¿Qué hacían en la Tierra? Y también… ¿qué diablos estaba ocurriendo?

— Tu poder de pelea es bastante alto, ¿se puede saber quién diablos eres, mocoso? — Interrogó el sujeto del medio analizando a Gohan con el scouter, luego hizo lo mismo con Lime — Aunque tu compañera es radicalmente débil, que decepción — Dijo riéndose al igual que sus amigos.

— ¡Yo debería hacer esa pregunta! — Le gritó Gohan intentando sonar desafiante — ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí?!

— ¿Quiénes somos? — Repitió cerrando los ojos con vanidad — Muchachos, nuestra presentación — Los dos sujetos que le acompañaban asintieron ante la petición del otro. Gohan frunció el ceño al ver que ellos se colocan en fila y comienzan a hacer unos extraños y peculiares movimientos — ¡Mi nombre es Sauzā! ¡Soy la estrella furiosa! — Exclamó agitando los brazos. Aquella forma de moverse le recordaba a alguien, por lo que Gohan se puso mucho más nervioso. Otro de los sujetos, quien era un tipo muy robusto de pelo largo azabache y piel verde, hace otros movimientos cuando el que se hacía llamar Sauzā terminó su presentación, exclamando: — ¡Mi nombre es Dore! ¡El agujero negro! — Y dibuja una flecha con los brazos. El tercer extraño, quien era el más alto y un sujeto deforme y de piel marrón, salta sobre los aires y luego cae de cuclillas, frente a sus dos compañeros y mirando fijamente a Gohan — ¡Y yo soy Neizu! ¡El rayo cósmico! — Y acto seguido, cuando Gohan no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, los tres sujetos exclaman: — ¡Somos las Fuerzas Especiales de Cooler!

Todos permanecieron en silencio, incluso Lime, quien dejó de llorar por un instante y miraba al trío de sujetos con los ojos bien abiertos. Gohan sentía emociones que alternaban entre miedo y vergüenza; aquellos tipos, sin lugar a dudas, eran peores que la Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Ni más ni menos.

— Lime… — Dijo el chico mirando a su amiga adolorida — Como puedas, ponte detrás de mí y no te muevas.

La niña, todavía sin entender nada, obedece a su amigo y cojeando se coloca detrás de él.

— Lo que quieran, sea lo que sea, ¡será mejor que se vayan! — Grita el niño, pero nada más se rieron de él.

— Eso no será posible — Añade Sauzā — Vinimos a este asqueroso planeta con un solo objetivo: exterminar a la raza saiyajin.

Gohan abre los ojos con desmesura al escuchar tal afirmación. Así que era cierto, esos tipos estaban en la Tierra para vengar a Freezer. Entonces él no se encontraba vivo, eran esos tipos que se hacían llamar las Fuerzas Especiales de Cooler, quienes habían venido para terminar lo que aquel había empezado. Entonces, ¿ellos sabían que él era un descendiente de la raza saiyajin? De ser cierto, no tenía más remedio que enfrentarlos, pero… seguía sin poder sentir sus ki, ¿acaso ellos podían disminuirlo? ¡No! ¡Freezer no era capaz de hacerlo! ¿Por qué ellos sí? Y también… ¿quién rayos era Cooler?

— Voy a preguntarte algo, niño, tú… — Trató de decir Sauzā, cuando mira hacia arriba y se queda callado. Un cuarto sujeto descendía muy lentamente, y cuando Gohan lo vio, se quedó pasmado.

Fue como si estuviera mirando al mismísimo Freezer. Estaba ahí, en la playa. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Era él! ¡Se trataba de Freezer! Gohan tuvo el impulso de gritar por el horror, las cosas empeoraban en cada momento. Aquellos ojos rojos lo miraban directamente, casi matándole del susto con tan solo una mirada. La situación era terrible, inimaginablemente terrible, ¿qué hacer? ¡Todo estaba perdido! El semisaiyajin temblaba, se estremecía, gruñía, jadeaba, se quejaba, pudo hacer todos los sonidos y movimientos existentes que reflejaran el pavor que amenazaba en consumirlo hasta la locura. Ya no podía evitarlo, gritó, estaba aterrorizado. Lime, totalmente confundida y desorientada, comenzaba a asustarse demasiado. Ese día, el dos de octubre del año setecientos setenta y siete, se estaba cumpliendo el aterrador designio que Son Gohan solo había visto en sus pesadillas.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma — Dijo el supuesto Freezer, sonriendo y utilizando una voz ronca. Los pies del sujeto tocaron el suelo y luego movió una larga cola.

De pronto Gohan se sintió preso de una furia incontenible, mientras un montón de recuerdos llenaron su cabeza. Recordaba escenas sucedidas en Namekuseí. Observó, como si fuera una imagen real, la figura de Freezer luciendo sus aterradores cuernos:

— _Bien… ¿cuál será el primero que conocerá el infierno?_

Incluso le pareció oír su voz, en aquella horrible escena donde, sin piedad, el emperador galáctico atravesó a Krillin y comenzó a torturarlo. Los gritos aterradores de su amigo sonaban una y otra vez, y se vio a si mismo lleno de impotencia observando como lo masacraban. Luego lo vio caer al agua, su mano clamando por ayuda antes de sumergirse en las profundidades y él siguiéndole para salvarlo, cuando Freezer se interponía en su camino y le hablaba sínicamente:

— _¿A dónde ibas? ¿Pensabas ayudarlo? ¡No tiene caso, muy pronto morirá! ¿Por qué no te preocupas por ti en lugar de esa basura?_

Era frustrante y provocaba una horrible desesperación.

— _Aunque seas un saiyajin, o seas un terrícola, o seas un numekusejin… ¡tu destino será morir!_

No podía soportarlo. Le hervía la sangre a millón, solo deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón poder acabar con ese miserable, así que se abalanzó en su contra fulminándolo con un centenar de ataques masivos, pero no sirvió de nada.

_— ¡Enano! ¡Tú no eres un niño ordinario! ¡Debo confesarte que tus ataques si me dolieron! ¡Pero soy más fuerte que tú!_

El terror lo consumió.

— _Y ya les dije, que después de todo tendrán que morir. ¡Lo único que conseguiste fue provocar más mi ira!_

Luego, Freezer lo habría golpeado sin compasión, pero gracias al poder curativo de Dende, pudo salvarse; sin embargo, más adelante, cuando el tirano había mostrado su última transformación, llegaría el destino final del pequeño numekuseijin.

— _Bam._

Un pequeño resplandor acabaría con la vida de su pequeño amigo_._

Las escenas siguieron transcurriendo en su cabeza, como veloces flashes que le provocaban un dolor terrible. En todas ellas, el desagradable rostro de Freezer y su maldita risa eran los protagonistas. Esto, combinado con la impresión de verlo nuevamente frente a sus ojos, lo llenaron de ira. Lágrimas corrieron de inmediato, sus dientes se apretaron con violencia y un grito de impotencia provino de su garganta. Estaba seguro al cien por ciento de que la persona allí presente era Freezer, así que no dudó en atacarlo, dejando a Lime petrificada. Los tres integrantes de las Fuerzas Especiales hicieron un gesto de impresión mientras que el otro, ni siquiera se movió al ver que el niño pretendía atacarle.

— ¡MALDITOOOOOOOO! — Gritó completamente furioso. Entonces empuñó la mano y la dirigió al rostro de su objetivo, quien lo esquivó al instante. Gohan gruñe de cólera y le lanza una patada, logrando asestarle en todo el pecho. Acto seguido comienza a golpearlo a toda velocidad y, arrojándole hacia lo lejos de un puñetazo, lo remata con un destello de energía.

Por el furioso ataque, ocurre una explosión, pero Gohan no se quedaría a observar: miró hacia donde estaba Lime, ella lucía muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver; sin embargo, había quedado desprotegida, así que el semisaiyajin voló hacia ella y la agarró para intentar escapar. Nuevamente se desplazaba a toda velocidad, mas, para su mala suerte, "Freezer" se interpone en su camino. Gohan se detiene en seco, estupefacto por la velocidad que había utilizado y porque no había sufrido el más mínimo daño. El tirano sonríe y lo golpea fuertemente con la cola. Otra vez caen al suelo y una ola les pasó por encima dejándolos empapados.

— Eso fue un poco sorprendente — Añadió el emperador bajando al suelo. Gohan se reincorporó ayudando a Lime a que también lo hiciera y poniéndola nuevamente detrás de él. Ella, estaba casi en Shock, ni siquiera podía mencionar palabra alguna — Eres un saiyajin, ¿cierto? — Le preguntó, y al ver la sorpresa en el rostro del niño, sonrió con malignidad — No puedes ocultarlo, tu expresión te delata — Dijo mientras Gohan retrocedía y Lime se quejaba por el tobillo que se había lastimado.

En ese momento, Gohan se dio cuenta de aquel sujeto era un poco diferente a Freezer. Su voz y el color de su piel no eran los mismos, e incluso, era más alto. Entonces lo supo: no era Freezer, se trataba de otra persona, pero ¿quién era y por qué se parecía a él?

— Permíteme presentarme — Comenzó a decir leyendo la mente de Gohan — Mi nombre es Cooler… y Freezer era mi hermano.

— _ "¿Q… Qué? ¿Hermano de Freezer?" _— Pensó Gohan sin poder creerlo, el otro volvió a reírse, pero esta vez con más maldad.

— ¡Lo conociste verdad! ¡Puedo saber en qué estás pensando gracias a tus expresiones de asombro! — Exclamó cruzándose de brazos — ¿Creíste que todo había terminado? ¿Qué con la muerte de mi hermano iban a salvarse? ¿Qué esta mierda de planeta nunca más estaría en peligro? ¡Estabas equivocado! ¡Hoy es el día en que sufrirán por haber mancillado el honor de mi familia! ¡Asqueroso saiyajin!

— ¡¿Cómo puedes saber que estás en lo cierto al decir que yo soy un saiyajin y que tal vez conocí a ese tal Freezer?! ¡No sé de qué me hablas! — Se defendió Gohan, pero nada más se rieron de él.

— Gracias a nuestros scouters podemos saber que tú eres la persona más fuerte de este planeta, y ningún terrícola puede poseer esa fuerza, solamente un saiyajin, fue por eso que te encontramos fácilmente — Explicó Sauzā riendo con desgano — Además, ¿por qué atacaste al señor Cooler con tanta furia? Yo te lo digo: porque lo confundiste con su hermano, ¿cierto? Él te hizo pasar por muchos prejuicios allá en Namekuseí y por eso lo odias profundamente.

— ¡Cállate! — Exclamó el niño, furioso — _"Maldición, ¡¿por qué tuvo que pasar esto?! ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? ¡Ellos son más fuertes que yo!"_

Gohan se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, y lo que más le preocupaba… era Lime, quien se escondía detrás suyo, muy asustada. ¿Por qué tuvieron que venir esos tipos a la Tierra? Ahora todo se había ido al diablo, iban a destruirla para vengar la muerte de Freezer. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que él tuviera un hermano, y en ese momento deseaba más que nunca que su padre siguiera con vida.

¡Rayos! ¡No había otra opción! ¡Tenía que pelear!

— Dime algo, crío, ¿eres pariente del sujeto que derrotó a Freezer? ¿Ese saiyajin que fue enviando a la Tierra hace ya varios años? — Interrogó Cooler seriamente.

— _"¡Sabe que fue mi padre! ¡No puede ser!"_ — Pensó abriendo los ojos, pero luego frunce el ceño y responde furioso: — ¡Sí! ¡Él era mi padre! ¡Y estoy orgulloso de ello!

— ¿Era? ¿Quieres decir que está muerto? — Volvió a preguntar, ahora sonriendo de medio lado — Qué lástima, no podré exterminarlo con mis propias manos, pero me conformaré con la vida de su hijo.

Todo el cuerpo de Gohan temblaba y su vista alternaba entre una muy asustada Lime y el rostro maligno del hermano de Freezer. No había forma de huir, volverían a alcanzarlo. El viento de la playa sopló con mucha fuerza moviendo el cabello de los niños y una nube ocultó parte de la luz del sol, en el instante que Gohan pensaba en lo peor e imaginaba a la Tierra siendo destruida por completo.

— _"¿Qué hago? ¡Papá, señor Piccolo, ayúdenme!" _— Se dijo muy angustiado.

Hubo un momento de silencio particularmente espeluznante. Gohan seguía temblando por la preocupación y, en sus espaldas, Lime había comenzado a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, llena de terror. El viento de la playa volvió a alborotarse intensamente y las olas se intensificaron al lado de ambos niños, quienes se encontraban paralizados y sin un lugar a donde ir. Los cuatro invasores: Cooler, Sauzā. Dore y Neizu, les miraban con malévolo júbilo, entendiendo perfectamente que el último saiyajin no tenía escapatoria; era imposible que huyera, la velocidad del joven palidecía en comparación a la de ellos. Cooler reía sádicamente, Gohan apretaba los dientes y Lime se quejaba respirando con dificultad. El sol de mediodía ganó la batalla en contra de las nubes y se mostró glorioso, hirviente e impiadoso sobre los hombros de los allí presentes. ¡Ah, el terror! Los cabellos de Gohan y Lime se alborotaron, entonces…

— ¿Qué harás, niño saiyajin? — Interrogó Cooler fríamente, el otro frunció el ceño profundizando la posición defensiva que tenía — Entenderás, chiquillo, que no puedes escapar de nosotros, pues si lo intentas… te mataríamos en un santiamén — Dijo el emperador galáctico. Los tres soldados rieron, y acto seguido, el hermano de Freezer comenzó a levantar el brazo muy lentamente.

Gohan sintió que todos sus miembros perdían la fuerza. Abrió los ojos aterrado, pues el horrible y sanguinario dedo de Cooler les apuntaba directamente; por un instante se detuvo el tiempo y el ambiente que rodeaba al hijo de Goku se tornó de azul en la imaginación del chico, quien se debatía, paralizado, la manera más efectiva de lograr salvarse de la muerte. Lo último que vio antes de que sucediera lo inevitable fue la media sonrisa de Cooler, tan maligna e impura como la de su compañero fraterno. Luego, los ojos del semisaiyajin fueron cegados por un horrible destello morado. El dolor que sintió a continuación no podía compararse con nada, sus ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas, y lo peor fue, sin lugar a dudas, el grito de Lime, que le aturdió el oído izquierdo como si hubiera salido de lo más profundo del infierno. Todo se puso borroso, Gohan gritó con todas sus fuerza y juntó los párpados. Cuando los abrió se encontraba en el suelo, sobre la arena, le dolía muchísimo el hombro izquierdo; a su lado vio que yacía Lime, inmóvil, con los brazos extendidos y un sangriento agujero en el pecho. Al sentir como todo su ser se estremeció hasta el alma, producto de una impresión tan grande como ninguna otra, Gohan se dio cuenta de que ella estaba muerta.

_Fin del capítulo diez_

**Notas finales:**

¿Lo esperaban? ¿Sabían que Lime moriría? Yo creo que sí, o tal vez estoy equivocado. Antes de irme, quiero que tengan bien claro que ella ha muerto, pues en mi fic ECDGL hay una parte donde Videl aparentemente muere pero no es así. Aquí, Lime sí murió, no tenga ninguna duda de ello.

¡No se vayan sin dejar un comentario! ¡Quiero saber sus opiniones por favor!

Se despide... el asesino GohanxVidel XD.


	11. Las Fuerzas Especiales de Cooler

Buenos días :)

Nuevo capítulo de Luz y Oscuridad.

Gracias a vanessarugamas3 por siempre dejar su review en cada actualización, significa mucho para mí que por lo menos alguien comente :)

Bueno, después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a escribir una batalla. Una nota muy importante, aquí no muestro al Gohan debilucho y mimado que se nos mostró en la película **Los rivales más poderosos. **Según mi opinión personal desperdiciaron el poder que Gohan adquirió en la saga de Freezer gracias al Zenkai Power; con él, nuestro querido semisaiyajin es capaz de hacerle frente a los soldados de Cooler que después de todo, no creo que sean más fuertes que las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Dicho esto, a leer:

**Capítulo 11**

_Las Fuerzas Especiales de Cooler._

El viento ha soplado con estrépito acompañado del terrible retorno de la tragedia que se materializa en el aire y corre por la sangre.

_Cuando cerré los ojos el dolor me estaba enloqueciendo, cuando los abrí… culminóse al asesinarme viéndole a ella asesinada. Me mató sin quitarme la vida, el maldito desgraciado, pues allí empezaba el gran tormento de mi vida que me convertiría en villano. En ese momento, yo estaba tan, pero tan sorprendido, que ni siquiera podía imaginarlo…_

Estas palabras habría de escribirlas Son Gohan varios años después a la muerte de Lime, cuando ya la oscuridad le pudría el corazón. Retrocediendo en la tumultuosa dimensión de su vida, donde más de uno sería víctima ante el injustificado odio que le profesaría a todo prójimo y ser tangible e intangible, lo encontraríamos de suelo en la arena de la playa, todavía siendo niño y conservando su inocencia. Acompañándole estaría el cuerpo muerto y sin alma de la pobre niña a quien él quería, y a su vez, también veríamos a los cuatro responsables de aquel desdichado acontecimiento.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿En qué momento y cómo pudo Gohan permitirlo?

Culparlo de su descuido sería un gravísimo error, ya que él jamás podría haber hecho algo para remediarlo. Estando atrapado, con Lime a sus espaldas y los invasores del espacio frente suyo, no había lugar a donde ir sin que lo alcanzaran rápidamente. Cooler, hermano de Freezer, quien vino a la Tierra con el objetivo de extinguir definitivamente a la raza saiyajin, levantó el brazo y con la punta de su dedo índice arrojó el rayo de la muerte. Gohan no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aterrorizarse viendo la técnica homicida que reflejaba un brillo morado en el destello de sus ojos. ¿Por qué no la esquivó? La respuesta es simple, pero llena de crueldad en su verdad: si lo hacía, Lime hubiera recibido directamente el impacto. Él pudo salir completamente ileso si decidía actuar de tal manera, desde luego, pero aquella idea le resultó demasiado repugnante para considerarla siquiera. En 0,5 segundos tomó la única decisión que el destino le sirviera, y esa fue quedarse quieto como carnada indefensa. Lo que el chico lamentablemente ignoró, fue que el poder de la técnica era tan fuerte que podía atravesar cualquier obstáculo en su camino y la carne, huesos y entrañas de unos niños como ellos, resultaba ser tan insignificante como una barra de sangrienta mantequilla. Otra pequeña cuestión que Gohan pasó por alto, fue que Cooler calculó el lugar exacto donde encajar el ataque: el hombro izquierdo del semisaiyajin, un punto no vital, por lo que eso no acabaría con la vida del niño y extendería el período de su venganza. Lime no tuvo tanta suerte; ella, anterior a la tragedia, se escondía por detrás de Gohan, muy temerosa, sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y mediamente asomada por encima de su hombro, quejándose debido a que tenía lastimado el tobillo; el rayo mortal asestó de lleno en el pecho de la niña y ésta solo tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que la tinieblas le cubrieran los ojos. Su muerte fue casi instantánea. Cuando Gohan abrió los ojos, ya no había nada que hacer. Nunca, jamás en aquella mundana existencia… el silencio fue tan escalofriante como en la mencionada escena.

Gohan no hacía más que verla, allí, tumbada en el suelo y sin mover un solo músculo.

Ni siquiera la risa estridente de quien fuera el asesino pudo sacarlo de su shock temporal. El pequeño saiyajin híbrido se preguntaba si todo era real y no una de sus extrañas pesadillas, mas para su pesar, la intensa punzada que sentía en el hombro izquierdo le confirmaba aquella aterradora verdad: no se trataba de un sueño, Lime estaba muerta.

La mente de Gohan había quedado vacía producto de tan grande impresión, carente de cualquier pensamiento que lo apaciguara o que lo sacara del terrible ensimismamiento en el cual estaba inmerso.

Son Gohan se paralizó… totalmente, pues no podía creerlo, era imposible que la situación haya dado un giro tan inesperado luego de que en la mañana se encontrara tan feliz y emocionado. Su mirada no se despegaba del cuerpo de Lime; jamás creyó verla así: tendida en el suelo, con los ojos negros e inexpresivos, sin vida. Parecía una mala broma del destino.

La niña de la cual se había enamorado tan repentinamente… murió de la misma forma.

Entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía en el entorno que le rodeaba, cuando recobró el fuego de todos sus sentidos, un dolor horrorosamente agudo le sacudió por completo y gritó llevándose la mano hasta su hombro izquierdo, donde sintió el tacto de algo tibio y pegajoso: su sangre.

No era capaz de mover el brazo, lo tenía entumecido y el ardor era insoportable, pero dicho padecimiento no se comparaba en nada a la impresión que abordaba al niño, quien ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar o analizar la situación. Algo rodeó su cuello y apretó con mucha fuerza; el cuerpo de Gohan poco a poco fue siendo levantado hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.

¡Qué estremecimiento! ¡Qué dolor tan terrible! ¡Estaba demasiado aturdido, no podía moverse!

Cooler sujetaba a Gohan utilizando la cola, ahorcándolo y cortando su respiración. Los miembros del semisaiyajin se estremecían, la sangre goteaba sobre la arena y la extremidad del pirata espacial apretaba con más énfasis. Gohan sintió que se iba a desmayar, no tenía fuerzas ni para darle un golpe a su agresor. Indefenso se encontraba.

Miraba el cielo y las nubes, el sol y la pronta muerte, el pozo de los recuerdos y el abismo de los dolores. Pensaba en Lime, no sabiendo si sentirse destrozado o enojado por su partida. Todo aquello había ocurrido en un lapso tan breve de tiempo que lo sentimientos se acumulaban al igual que el magma en el cráter de un volcán… Si continuaba así, muy pronto iban a estallar.

Contrariamente, lo que estalló fue el grito bien pronunciado del semisaiyajin. Luego, éste se vio a si mismo surcando el aire sobre el azul del mar glorioso. Cayó al agua en un violento chapoteo y comenzó a sumergirse en las profundidades.

Glup, glup, glup, glup, glup, glup…

El niño del cabello negro y ojos azabaches, que son lo mismo, descendía con lentitud a través del inmenso paisaje marítimo. Los brazos y las piernas se le paralizaron de tal forma por causa del agua a bajas temperaturas, que solo podía mover ligeramente los dedos; además, el contenido de sal que poseía aquel líquido vital, al hacer contacto con la herida en su hombro, duplicaba la intensidad del dolor. Los párpados de Gohan se medio cerraron en una expresión que reflejaba la derrota, el sufrimiento y la pena. No iba a salir de ahí; mejor era ahogarse y padecer una muerte más sutil que subir a la superficie y ser víctima de una cruenta tortura. Son Gohan se había dado por vencido a penas al primer golpe.

— "_Lime"_

Otra vez.

El terror de la muerte regresaba.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

Las consecuencias de la ida a Namekuseí retornaban y permitían contemplarse de la manera más cruel que haya imaginado. ¡Si tan solo no hubieran hecho ese maldito viaje! ¡Tal vez, solo tal vez… todo sería diferente!

¡Maldición! ¡Lime no era culpable de nada! ¡¿Por qué tuvieron que matarla?! ¡Y justo en ese momento que él le había confesado sus sentimientos y ella iba a responderle! ¡Aquello era injusto! ¡Qué impotencia! ¡Qué rabia! ¡Maldito sea el destino!

La luz del sol empezó a hacerse más opaca mientras Gohan continuaba descendiendo a través del agua. De un instante a otro casi todo se cubrió de sombras y las profundidades no parecían tener fin; pero lo trágico no era eso, sino que Gohan se estaba quedando sin oxígeno y dentro de poco moriría. Después de mucho tiempo, el semisaiyajin experimentaba la muerte demasiado cerca; sin embargo, algo hizo que se estremeciera y recobrara el razonamiento. Pensó en su madre, en su abuelo, en Bulma y esa familia que aún le quedaba; entonces recapacitó, no podía rendirse. No, de ninguna manera podía hacerlo y dejarlos a merced de unos tipos tan malvados como los que estaban arriba. El futuro de la Tierra dependía de lo que él decidiera en esos momentos.

— "_Pero ellos son muy fuertes, no podré ganarles" _— Pensó, pues era cierto, sin embargo, él también se había fortalecido muchísimo durante la pelea con Freezer; mas, se entristeció al imaginar que el hermano de éste tal vez poseyera un poder incluso mayor al suyo. Eso era lo más seguro, y aunque la fuerza de Cooler, como mínimo, fuera igual a la de Freezer, Gohan todavía estaría lejos de lograr vencerle.

Lo que Gohan no consideró en ese momento, fue que, a veces, la fuerza del coraje, corazón y espíritu es mucho más poderosa que cualquier cosa.

_¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te rendirás así no más? _

La voz que Gohan escuchara días atrás… volvió a oírse.

— "_Es imposible, a mí no me gusta pelear, soy un niño débil y consentido. Solo quiero vivir una vida normal y tranquila, estudiar y ser feliz, pero esa maldita herencia de mi padre siempre tiene que interponerse en mis sueños. Ahora Lime ha pagado el precio de eso"_

Los ojos de Gohan se anegaron en lágrimas que brillaban en la oscuridad. Ya casi no podía respirar y sentía desfallecerse. Pequeñas burbujas salían por su boca, esferas cristalinas que reflejaban en su fina superficie el rostro de un resignado y demacrado Gohan.

_¿Maldices tu herencia de saiyajin? ¿Esa que te ha salvado la vida en varias ocasiones? ¿Repudias a nuestra poderosa raza de guerreros?_

— "_Yo solo quiero ser un niño como cualquier otro; no deseo esto, ¡no quiero el poder! ¡Desearía no tenerlo! ¡Con él… he de atraer siempre la maldad y los inocentes continuarán siendo víctimas!"_ — El semisaiyajin tenía los párpados juntos y lloraba. Se encontraba tan aturdido y sin fuerzas que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del instante que llegó al suelo bajo el agua, ni mucho menos advirtió, que la voz tenía algo muy peculiar en su manera de hablar y expresarse — _"¡Maldición! ¡Quiero derrotarlos y salvar la Tierra! ¡Pero no tengo la fuerza!"_

_¡Sal de ahí y enfréntalos con valentía! ¡Demuéstrales de que estás hecho en tu fuerza y corazón! ¡Eres el último saiyajin viviente y no debes permitir que pisoteen tu orgullo de esa manera! ¿O qué? ¿Dejarás que la muerte de tu amiga simplemente haya sido en vano? ¿No harás nada para vengarla?_

— "_¡Lime!"_

Los ojos de Gohan se abrieron de par en par y le ardieron infernalmente por causa de la sal, pero no los cerró y los mantuvo rígidos y estáticos. Al oír que la voz mencionaba a su enamorada castaña, Gohan sintió que recobraba todas las fuerzas de su ser, y un deseo ferviente, hambriento de justicia, lo arropó llenándolo de furia.

Lime estaba allá arriba, muerta y sangrante, junto a esos miserables canallas que seguramente reían con sadismo orgullosos de lo que habían perpetrado.

Lime estaba muerta… estaba muerta.

Jamás podría escuchar de su boca si ella de verdad sentía algo por él, ¡todo por culpa de aquellos malditos y su intervención en el momento más inoportuno!

**Bueno… porque tú… me gustas.**

**Son Gohan…**

Nunca más la miraría a los ojos o escucharía su melodiosa risa; nunca más ella volvería a abrazarlo o jugarían de nuevo en la Montaña Paoz, aquella niña que había llegado a su vida enseñándole que aún existía brillo en la oscuridad y que realmente podía enamorarse… se había ido para siempre dejándolo en una oscuridad incluso mucho peor que la anterior. Aquí, en este preciso instante que sin saberlo, resultaba ser de primordial importancia para el futuro incierto que le aguardaba, Gohan cayó en cuenta de la terrible realidad: Lime había fallecido y los padres de la niña, Fukoshi y Sidonia Yorihawa, en ese momento lo ignoraban; entonces, cuando la sangre empezó a hervirle de rabia, apretó los puños… y el volcán por fin estalló.

¡Splash!

En la superficie, el agua de la playa se elevó alborotándose con fragor, y allí estaba Gohan, levitando y jadeando por la falta de aire. La herida en el hombro continuaba sangrando, mas no mortalmente; el brazo colgaba de lado, inerte, pero ninguna queja salía por la boca del semisaiyajin.

Ya lo estaban esperando. Sauzā, Dore y Neizu yacían a unos pocos metros del niño, sonriendo con burla, cosa que irritó aún más al iracundo muchacho, quien gritó:

— ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Cobardes! ¡Todavía no me rindo! — Exclamó en voz potente. Al ver hacia abajo, a lo lejos, en la costa, vería al emperador Cooler, cruzado de brazos, el infeliz, tranquilo y como si nada hubiera pasado. La pequeña Lime se encontraba más adelante, tal como la había visto anteriormente: inmóvil sobre la arena. Las olas le pasaban por encima una y otra vez.

— Pensamos que te habías ahogado; ¿no hubiera sido mejor quedarse allá abajo? Subiste para que te matemos aterradoramente, nada más sutil que eso muchacho impertinente — Dijo Sauzā, la estrella furiosa, riendo con desgano. Gohan enderezó el brazo derecho y con él arrojó un rayo de energía hacia Sauzā, pero éste lo desvió sin esfuerzo, provocando que el otro gruñera — ¿Ese es tu primer ataque? ¡Vaya basura! — Se burló.

Los ataques que Gohan lanzó después resultaron inútiles, ya que la estrella furiosa se deshizo de ellos con unos perfectos movimientos. Luego el soldado gritó: ¡Sobre él! Y el semisaiyajin, temeroso, pero decidido, se puso en guardia al ver que el trío de guerreros pretendía atacarle.

Cinco años hubieron de transcurrir desde la última batalla, la más sangrienta y larga de la historia, y cinco segundos fue el tiempo que Gohan tuvo que aguantar el azote de unos dolorosos golpes que salieron casi de la nada. La sangre salpicó sobre los aires cuando el hijo de Son Goku, el de rubia cabellera, fue víctima de esta dicha lluvia de puñetazos y patadas que le retorcían los huesos y desfiguraban la cara. No pudo defenderse, ellos eran demasiado rápidos. Lo último que supo es que se dirigía de nuevo hacia el agua, en picada, cual proyectil, pero… no tocó la superficie acuática del lugar, pues el poderoso golpe de Sauzā lo esperaba enviándolo de nuevo hacia arriba.

— ¡Es tuyo Dore! — Escuchó que decía desde de abajo.

Dore, el agujero negro, el más fornido de las Fuerzas especiales de Cooler, hermano de Freezer, efectúa un violentísimo rodillazo directo a la espina dorsal de Gohan, hijo de Son Goku, el de los cabellos dorados. Desde luego, el niño, quien era muy fuerte, pero aun así pequeño y vulnerable, gritaría con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo como si un cuchillo lo atravesara desde la espalda hasta el pecho, reventándole el corazón y convirtiendo en astillas los huesos, todo eso combinado con el furioso impacto de un rayo eléctrico que le sacudió hasta las entrañas; de esta forma… fue que Gohan sintió el rodillazo de Dore, antes de salir volando rumbo a la costa y estrellarse contra unas filosas rocas, cortándose y quedando sepultado bajo ellas.

— Uy, creo que me excedí y lo maté de un solo golpe. No era mi intención, a decir verdad… quería jugar un rato con él — Dijo Dore, el agujero negro, de cabello largo y piel verdusca, a quien le acompañó Neizu, el rayo cósmico, diciendo: — ¡Pero qué aburrido ha sido esto! ¿De verdad ese mocoso era un saiyajin?

— Vaya raza más débil, pero no debemos olvidar que tan solo se trataba de un simple niñato, y este maldito scouter que nos mintió sin duda, pues no era muy poderoso — Dijo Sauzā, y en ese momento Gohan sale de las rocas, cubierto de sangre y con la vestimenta algo rota. El pobre niño se arrastraba por el suelo igual a un insecto rastrero, gimiendo en agonía — ¡Miren! ¡Está vivo! — Exclama Sauzā como si se tratara de algo muy bueno, y la risa de sus compañeros daba a entender que opinaban lo mismo. Gohan luchó por ponerse en pie hasta que lo logró. A pesar de esto, sentía mucho dolor y estaba débil. Cooler lo miró sin descruzar los brazos, el chico no dudó en devolverle el mismo gesto. Acto seguido una esfera de energía vino hacia el semisaiyajin y éste se vio obligado a saltar para esquivarla, en el momento que Neizu, aquel sujeto que parecía un muñeco fabricado en mierda, le propina un puñetazo en el cachete.

El niño escupe sangre, y esta vez, pudo devolver el ataque, logrando hundir su puño en el estómago del soldado. Lamentablemente, el mencionado no sufrió mucho daño y nada más expide un chorro de saliva que salpica a Gohan en la cara. Momentos después, el niño de cabello largo no vería los golpes que Neizu le asestara, pues la velocidad con que lo hizo resultó ser abismal. Era imposible defenderse de algo como eso, el rayo cósmico masacró a su adversario en un dos por tres, jugando con él como si fuera una pelota de playa que vuela de aquí para allá. Los movimientos eran muy veloces: Neizu desaparecía de un sitio y aparecía en otro para golpear a Gohan, así hasta que se cansó y el semisaiyajin cae al suelo.

— ¡Por algo me llaman el rayo cósmico! — Se autoproclamó Neizu con las manos en la cintura — ¡Mi velocidad está al nivel con la de Burter de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu! ¡Eso quiere decir, ahora que él se encuentra muerto, que yo soy el más rápido del Universo! Ahora… ¡recibe esto, niñato! — Dice extendiendo el brazo hacia Gohan y abriendo la palma de la mano — ¡Destello del sol!

Un resplandor que rivalizaba con la luz del propio sol en su brillo salió de la mano de Neizu. Su tamaño era gigantesco y aterrador, erizaba la piel de tan solo verlo. Gohan, reincorporándose por vez segunda miró hacia arriba y supo que estaba perdido. Como único y último recurso, extiende las manos y cierra los ojos esperando lo inevitable. Sintió como si una montaña le cayera encima y el fuego del mismo infierno ardiera en sus manos, en sus brazos y finalmente en su cuerpo entero. Hubo un fuerte estallido que silenció el horrible grito de Gohan; Dore y Sauzā se cubrieron, Cooler no se movió de donde estaba, pero el escándalo se detuvo tan rápido como inició. En el interior de un cráter yacía Gohan boca arriba, literalmente hecho trizas: su piel se encontraba algo quemada, tenía la cara muy roja, llena de sangre y piedras calcinadas. Al parecer estaba inconsciente o eso era lo que reflejaba la expresión de su rostro; pequeñas rocas caían sobre el niño.

Retrocediendo varias horas, ese mismo día, el joven que se había levantado en la mañana con gran optimismo y el de ahora eran completamente diferentes, tanto en el aspecto físico como en el aspecto espiritual. No había punto de comparación.

Poco a poco, Gohan abrió los ojos. Tenía la vista borrosa y le pareció ver un ave surcando el cielo. Todo el cuerpo le dolía muchísimo, hace tiempo que no sentía un dolor de tal magnitud, no podía mover un solo dedo. Quería gritar y llorar; la angustia, el sufrimiento y la impotencia lo estaban matando, y lo peor, lo más horripilante de todo, la verdad más aterradora de aquella insoportable pesadilla, era que nadie acudiría en su ayuda como en veces anteriores. Estaba solo.

Su padre, su maestro Piccolo, su amigo Krillin, e incluso Vegeta, todos ellos se encontraban muertos y en el otro mundo. En esa ocasión solo contaba con su propia fuerza y astucia para salir de la dolorosa trampa mortal, pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo? ¿De dónde iba a sacar el poder suficiente para derrotar a unos adversarios tan temibles?

— "_Por favor, si esto es una pesadilla, quiero que me despierten ya" _— Pensó el desafortunado niño — _"No puedo soportarlo; papá, señor Piccolo… ¡vengan a ayudarme, se los suplico!"_

_¡Ellos están muertos! ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Solo tú puedes salir de esto!_

— No puedo — Esta vez lo dijo utilizando su propia voz, en un susurro que se perdió en el viento.

Neizu bajó hasta la orilla del cráter, feliz de que su técnica haya resultado tan bien como lo esperaba.

Gohan estaba inmóvil, sabía que no iba a sobrevivir. Lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar los dientes por la impotencia, dolor y rabia, mientras la voz no dejaba de repiquetear en su mente.

_¡Levántate ahora, insecto! ¡No puedes morir, aún quedan muchas cosas maravillosas por hacer! ¡¿Entendiste granuja?! Si de verdad tienes sangre de guerrero, ¡tú podrás con todos ellos y obtendrás la victoria!_

Ahora Gohan apretó el puño derecho, su cabello comenzaba a erizarse.

_¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes la rabia? ¡Deja que ella te consuma por completo hasta al punto que solo desees despedazar a esos miserables!_

La rabia… Sí, podía sentirla, pero no a un grado tan grande. La poderosa droga de la ira todavía no se apoderaba completamente de su mente para superar el enorme dolor físico que lo estaba aniquilando poco a poco.

_Tus amigos, tus seres queridos, tu vida… y esa chica que yace en la arena, quien muy pronto será el exquisito banquete para los hambrientos gusanos; has perdido todo lo valioso que tenías, por culpa de Freezer, por culpa de ellos ¿y qué has hecho al respecto? ¡Nada! Dejaste que el idiota de tu padre se encargara de todo y ¡mira! ¡Te ha dejado solo para siempre!_

— Jajajajaja, ¡está hecho pedazos! — Se rió Neizu — Señor Cooler, ¿me da permiso de acabar con la vida de esa basura? — Le pidió a su jefe, éste asiente y entonces el soldado se alista para el golpe final — Para matar a ese niño usaré una técnica muy especial…

El rayo cósmico endereza todo el cuerpo y luego se coloca en una posición de ataque. Tesando el semblante, empuña las manos y hace aparecer dos esferas de energía moradas que traqueaban al estar hechas de electricidad pura. Neizu dibuja una media sonrisa en su asqueroso rostro y arroja ambos ataques en dirección a Gohan. El grito del niño fue inmediato, cuyo cuerpo se elevó unos cuantos metros siendo consumido lentamente por una bestial coraza de electricidad.

— ¿Cuánto soportarás antes de que tu cuerpo se convierta en cenizas? — Se burlaba el atacante. Gohan gritaba sintiendo mucho dolor, quemándose lentamente, pero entonces abrió los ojos y apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas. El scouter de Neizu empezó a marcar una gran cantidad de energía — ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué está elevando su poder de pelea? — Se preguntó confundido. Los respectivos scouters de Sauzā y Dore hicieron los mismo. Los números no dejaban de subir y subir, provocando que el soldado se sorprendiera — ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso es una broma?! ¡Es imposible que un niño tenga ese poder escondido!

El temor de Neizu no era injustificado. Cuando el viento comenzó a soplar con violencia, el suelo a temblar y la mirada furiosa de Gohan que reflejaba un gran dolor mezclado con una inmensa cantidad de ira se dirigió hacia el emperador Cooler, éste supo que sus suposiciones no estaban equivocadas al pensar que ese niño no era tan débil como aparentaba. El infante, quien ya tenía los ojos blancos, se encogió de brazos y piernas y mandó a volar todo a su alrededor utilizando su ki. El cráter se hizo más grande, por lo que Neizu y el resto de las fuerzas especiales tuvieron que alejarse para no salir lastimados; una gran bola transparente rodeaba al hijo de Goku, el cual, gritando con toda la energía que le brindaban sus pulmones, se había deshecho del ataque de Neizu y ya volaba en dirección a ellos.

_¡Mátalos!_

— ¡MALDITOS! — Exclamó y su gritó, épico y aterrador al mismo tiempo, se dejó oír mezclado con el rugido de un ozaru. Neizu puso cara de terror al ver una increíble y sobrecogedora imagen ante el fragor de sus ojos, para posteriormente ser víctima del inexorable puñetazo de Gohan que lo sacudió como a un saco de arena y le destrozó casi todos los dientes en una tormenta de sangre y agonía. El hijo de Goku brillaba hermosamente por efecto del aura que lo bordeaba.

_Tortúralos… Destrózalos… Destrípalos…_

**¡Son Gohan!**

Gohan, creyendo escuchar el grito de Lime en su cabeza, golpea con el doble de potencia sacando una fuerza descomunal de donde no la tenía. En aquel estremecedor instante, la misteriosa voz lo había persuadido de hacer que las tormentosas emociones que dormían en su interior florecieran de nuevo. Ni siquiera la velocidad de Neizu pudo librarlo de la cólera del hijo de Son Goku, el de rubia cabellera.

El semisaiyajin atacaba con puños y pies, Neizu intentaba defenderse. Un golpe, otro golpe, los huesos rotos, el grito de dolor, la sangre en el aire, el guerrero que vuela como una estrella de la justicia y ataca utilizando toda su fuerza. Así peleaban el rayo cósmico y el de los cabellos largos, cual toro furioso que no tiene consideración alguna y la palabra "piedad" no existe en su diccionario.

_Así… sigue así… hazlo sufrir y luego… ¡mátalo!_

— ¡Maldito crío de mierda! — Exclama un colérico Neizu — ¡Ni creas que podrás vencerme! — El mencionado extiende el antebrazo para protegerse del puñetazo de Gohan. Un segundo después se arrepentiría; el golpe tendría tanta fuerza que le amputaría el brazo; luego, su grito se escucharía tan fuerte que espantaría las aves que volaban por la playa. La extremidad cayó al suelo sumergiéndose en el agua — ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡MI BRAZOOOOOOO! ¡MALDICIOOOOOOOON!

— ¡Neizu! — Exclamó Dore volando para ayudar a su amigo. Sauzā hizo lo mismo y Gohan, al darse cuenta de esto prepara su técnica especial, aquella que Piccolo le enseñara, y gritó: — ¡Masenko!

— ¡Cuidado Dore! ¡Esquívalo! — Advirtió la Estrella Furiosa, pero su compañero no agarró el consejo y opta por detener el destello de energía con sus propias manos.

— ¡Muere niño! — Mientras Dore, el agujero negro, quien se había ganado ese apodo gracias a su fama de no dejar escapar a ninguna de sus víctimas, luchaba por desviar el Masenko, Neizu, el rayo cósmico, había lanzado un ataque con la mano que le quedaba, con intenciones de matar al semisaiyajin; sin embargo, él lo advertiría y conseguiría esquivarlo — ¡Eres solo un mocoso hijo de perra! ¡Luchas en vano! ¡¿Me oíste?! ¡Te espera el mismo destino que esa estúpida niña! — No pudo seguir hablando, Gohan, moviéndose a una gran velocidad, le dio un golpe en el estómago sacándole todo el aire, seguido de una ráfaga de los mismos que por poco hacían que Neizu vomitara las tripas. Luego, lo arroja rumbo al suelo de un remate y no espera a seguirlo y continuar golpeándolo, sin saciar aquella furia que de repente había nacido en su corazón.

El cuerpo de Neizu muerde el polvo y cuando se iba a levantar, Gohan le propina una patada en la espalda haciendo que gritara por causa del dolor. Mientras tanto, Dore había logrado deshacerse del Masenko y se disponía a brindarle ayuda, igual que Sauzā. Gohan da varias volteretas hacia atrás y luego toma impulso, prepara el puño derecho y vuela en dirección a Neizu, quien apenas se recuperaba del ataque antes recibido. Sin duda, el golpe iba a hacer muy poderoso y, Neizu, el rayo cósmico de las Fuerzas especiales de Cooler, al ver que no tenía tiempo para esquivarlo, se protege con su otro antebrazo, asustado por la idea que aquel mocoso también se lo amputara de un puñetazo; así que, cierra los ojos, en el momento que Dore se interpone en el camino y recibe el ataque en su lugar.

Los ojos del individuo se abren con desmesura, pero no gritó, solamente se quedó estático como una piedra. Sauzā aterrizaba en el suelo cuando se dio cuenta de algo increíble: aquel niño había atravesado el torso de Dore con tan solo un golpe.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Dore! — Grita Neizu, justo en frente de ellos dos.

Dore, el agujero negro, se quejaba con la boca abierta y botaba algo de sangre.

— Aggg… cómo… ¿cómo… hiciste eso? — Dijo entrecortadamente.

El furioso semisaiyajin volvió en sí, estupefacto, sin entender de donde había sacado el poder suficiente para lograr tal hazaña. A pesar de esto, el enojo no había pasado y, para no perder el tiempo y desperdiciar aquel desborde de fuerza, el niño abre la mano que sobresalía por la espalda de Dore y con ella, hace aparecer una esfera de energía que se convirtió en destello, gigante y poderoso. Lo arrojó hacia Neizu, el rayo cósmico, terminando con su vida.

Así fue, por muy increíble que pareciera. Tal destello se abalanzó contra Neizu, el cual, antes de caer al suelo con su piel y armadura calcinadas, gritó de sufrimiento e impresión, para luego morir y dejar que su cuerpo quedara a merced de los buitres y demás aves carroñeras.

Sauzā miraba muy sorprendido la escena que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Cooler, ni siquiera se inmutó, y Dore, temblando, seguía de pie, abandonando poco a poco las fuerza que aún le quedaban. Un iracundo Gohan sentía como las tripas y entrañas del soldado hacían contacto con su brazo. Entonces, un instante después, experimentó unas ganas enormes que le incitaban a despojarlo de esos intestinos y órganos que por naturaleza debían permanecer adentro, no afuera.

_Hazlo… ¿qué esperas? ¡Se lo merece!_

La voz que Gohan parecía reconocer como familiar no pretendía dejar de persuadirlo. Abriendo los ojos e inseguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero visualizando la muerte de Lime y viéndola allá tirada y sin vida, el hijo de Goku, el de rubia cabellera, aprieta los dientes y jala el brazo, en cuyo transcurso, no desperdició la oportunidad de tomar con sus manos aquellos asquerosos cordones llenos de mierda. Lo hizo; a través del orificio que Dore tenía en el estómago sale un torrente de negra sangre seguido de la mano de Gohan, que tenía en su poder a las tripas del soldado. Dore soltó un chillido y se desploma en suelo, muriendo a los pocos segundos.

Gohan se miró la mano y no pudo creerlo. De inmediato suelta aquellos miserables despojos mortales, muy asqueado; pero ya estaba hecho, había manchado sus manos con la impureza del asesinato.

¿Existía otra alternativa?

No, de ninguna manera. Eran ellos o la Tierra, uno de dos, estaba obligado a matar, pero… ¿sacarle las tripas así como así? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ni él mismo lo sabía, solo sintió las desesperantes ganas de hacerlo y permitió que ese sentimiento se completara. ¿Qué diría su madre? ¿Qué pensaría Bulma? ¡Maldición! ¡Las manos le olían a mierda!

Y todo quedó en silencio.

Sauzā estaba de pie, mirándolo, sorprendido por la muerte de sus dos compañeros.

Cooler sonreía de medio lado no muy lejos del cuerpo de Lime. No se había movido de ahí en ningún momento. Disimuladamente, Gohan le dio una mirada, sus ojos se conectaron por unos instantes. Negros y rojos.

— "_Se nota que es un saiyajin; a pesar de encontrarse herido, fue capaz de vencer a Neizu y Dore utilizando su máximo poder"_ — Pensaba el hermano de Freezer — ¡Sauzā! ¡No te confíes! ¡La raza de los saiyajin es muy peligrosa! ¿Entendiste?

— Sí señor, no se preocupe, le aseguro que no será necesario que usted deba intervenir — Dijo el soldado sonriendo de medio lado, dedicándole a Gohan una mirada furtiva — Ni creas que me intimidaste con esa porquería que hiciste, yo… he hecho cosas mucho peores.

— ¡No lo dudo! — Se defendió Gohan en posición de pelea, comenzando a elevar su ki.

La arena de playa se alborotó por el viento y el scouter de Sauzā empezó a calcular el grado exacto de poder que Gohan estaba expulsando. Al principio era insignificante, pues el niño, lamentablemente, ya se había calmado de su inesperado ataque de furia. Luego, los números irían aumentado mientras el muchacho se tensaba más y más marcándosele las venas en sus pequeños músculos. Aún estaba enojado y deseaba derrotar a los dos invasores que quedaban; sin embargo, debía ingeniárselas de verdad si quería vencer al hermano de Freezer, algo… que sencillamente parecía imposible.

— "_Papá… señor Piccolo" _— Gohan luchaba por mantener una expresión firme y seria mientras pensaba en los dos grandes maestros de su vida, que sin duda iban a darle muchas fuerzas para sobrellevar el peso de la batalla y el tan solo imaginar sus rostros le ayudaba a seguir aumentando los niveles de su ki… que no tenían la intención de parar.

— ¡Va… vaya! — Añadió Sauzā viendo el scouter — ¡Este poder… es bastante grande! No me explico de dónde sacó… — No pudo terminar ya que el pequeño artefacto le estalla en cara, llegando al punto culmine de la energía que podía soportar — ¡Tú, mocoso del…! — Otra vez fue interrumpido, pero esta vez por el puñetazo del niño que rápidamente se arrojó contra su adversario. El soldado bota una mezcla de sangre con saliva y responde con otro golpe, pero Gohan no se quedaría atrás y le propina un izquierdazo, un derechazo, un rodillazo y una patada a ras de suelo. Sauzā da un salto para esquivar la técnica contraatacando con un puntapié. Gohan hace un gesto de dolor al recibir tal golpe, y la estrella furiosa, el poderoso y hábil Sauzā, lo abruma con una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas — ¡Idiota! ¡Aunque hayas elevado tu nivel de pelea no puedes hacer nada con él! ¡Solamente vales la pena cuando te enojas, el resto del tiempo no eres más que un criajo chillando por su mamá! — Decía mientras golpeaba, pero el semisaiyajin consigue detener uno de los ataque ayudándose con el antebrazo. Sauzā vuelve a atacar y entonces comienza a desarrollarse una interesante pelea donde ambos combatientes se pegaban de parte y parte. Un golpe, otro por aquí, allá y acullá; deformáronse las mejillas por la fuerza de aquellos proyectiles que en cualquier momento podían ser mortales — ¡Serás el primero en sentir el poder de mi furia! — El gran Sauzā suelta un grito levantando el puño para luego dirigirlo hacia el estómago de Gohan. Salió un chorro de roja sangre por la boca del saiyajin híbrido humano y… ¡otro puñetazo! ¡Y otro! ¡Ahora en la cara! ¡Más sangre! ¡¿Qué te pasa Gohan?! ¡Defiéndete! El niño contrataca, Sauzā continúa desplegando su furia sobre el poderoso chico, pero este no se deja y se produce un choque de puños. ¡La onda expansiva! ¡El intercambio bestial de los golpes! ¡Los gritos de adrenalina! ¡La risa maligna y la exclamación de justicia! Los dos combatientes, sin darse cuenta, se alejaban de Cooler mientras luchaban. Gohan pega un salto hacia atrás en una atractiva voltereta; para el momento que dirige la mirada al frente los ataques de Sauzā venían en su dirección, sin embargo… ¡por algo se trataba del discípulo de Piccolo! ¡Pudo esquivarlos dando otros saltos! ¡Bum! ¡Bum! ¡Bum! ¡Bum! ¡Qué se alborote la arena playera! ¡Qué se eleven las monstruosas olas de la desesperación! ¡Qué brille el resplandor asesino! ¡QUÉ EXPLOTE EL GLORIOSO MASENKO!

— ¡No me harás nada con eso! — Grita Sauzā viendo que el niño arroja el ataque en contra suya, luego, cual titán de prodigiosa fuerza, el guerrero de cabello rubio y piel azul exclama un grito hacia el cielo del mismo color y la onda expansiva que se produjo a continuación hizo explotar el Masenko de Gohan. Se produce una intensa luz que cegaba las pupilas, Gohan tuvo que cubrirse, posteriormente… ¡aparece el terrible Sauzā en frente de sus narices! ¡Sonriendo, el miserable! La sorpresa y el demesuramiento han de ser inevitables en tal instancia, ¡oh, pobre Gohan! ¡Recibió el impacto de un peso enorme justo en el pecho, saliendo disparado hacia lo lejos, perdiéndose de vista! Oh, mas Sauzā estaría equivocado al pensar que éste sería el final del niño ¡No! ¡Pues él es hijo de Son Goku, el Súper Saiyajin, el guerrero de cabello dorado!

¡Vamos! ¡Elevad vuestro ki!

El semisaiyajin consigue detenerse antes de impactar contra una montaña. Sí, se había alejado muchísimo de la playa en tan solo unos momentos y ya se podían ver algunos montes en el ambiente. Al sentir el ki de Sauzā acercarse a su posición, Gohan grita de poder y vuela hacia el oponente. Ya, frente a frente, uno sonriendo y otro muy serio, el enfrentamiento sería estremecedor, pero Sauzā no imaginaba que el espíritu y esperanza en el corazón de su adversario, le brindaban un poder más allá de cualquier maldad que se interpusiera, mas, triste era saber… que ese maravilloso privilegio se extinguiría en un futuro no muy lejano. Por el momento, ellos continuaron peleando de forma pareja y la estrella furiosa empezaba a impacientarse y preocuparse por la fuerza que Gohan mostraba.

¡Adelante, Son Gohan! ¡No te rindas y venga la muerte de Lime!

_Fin del capítulo once_


	12. El terrorífico emperador del diablo

¡Los combatientes!

Son Gohan, hijo del fallecido Super Saiyajin Goku: un niño de diez años a quien lamentablemente le ha tocado cargar con el peso de crueles tragedias.

Sauzā, la estrella furiosa: jefe de las Fuerzas Especiales de Cooler y un veterano en la lucha.

Cooler, hijo de King Cold: un demonio perteneciente a una raza conocida como los _changlong. _Luego de enterarse que su hermano Freezer fue asesinado por un saiyajin llamado Son Goku, marcha hacia la Tierra en busca de venganza.

**Capítulo 12**

_El terrorífico emperador del diablo._

¡Adelante, Son Gohan! ¡No te rindas y venga la muerte de Lime!

El hijo de Son Goku, el de rubia cabellera, asestare un puñetazo directo a la nariz de Sauzā, el de piel celeste, estrella furiosa de las Fuerzas Especiales de Cooler. El mencionado expide sangre de color azul por los orificios nasales y se queja, mas devuelve el ataque con una fuerza superior a la otra. Pudo recibir Gohan, entonces, aquel arrebato de furia maligna por parte del soldado: velocidad, experiencia de un veterano de las odiseas espaciales. Un derechazo con los huesos de hierro, un rodillazo que se hundía en el estómago. El huracán de golpes siniestros; Sauzā no permitía que Gohan se defendiera, riéndose, muy seguro de su pronta victoria.

— Jajajajaja, ¿a dónde se ha ido el ánimo que tenías hace rato? — Preguntó con gran altanería, mientras sujetaba a Gohan por la ropa y empezaba a masacrarlo por medio de puñetazos en la cara — ¿No ibas a vengar la muerte de tu amiga? ¡Vamos! ¡Defiéndete! ¡Muéstrame tu fervor en la lucha! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo ya! ¡Ahora! ¡Ahora! Jajajajajaja — En cada exclamación, el soldado hacía sufrir al niño, golpeándolo brutalmente por todo el cuerpo, y su víctima sangraba y gritaba, pero… ¡Gohan, mostrando una expresión de ira, lanza un rayo de energía justo en la cara de Sauzā, quien grita de dolor y lo suelta de inmediato!

— ¡Ahh! ¡Des…graciado! ¡HIJO DE PUTAAAAA! — Sauzā, muy iracundo y con el rostro cubierto de sangre, arremete contra Gohan. Ambos vuelven a iniciar un intercambio de puñetazos y patadas donde, el semisaiyajin, debía ser muy cuidadoso e inteligente, más que fuerte, si quería vencer a un adversario que sin duda, era muy diferente a los otros dos que ya había derrotado: Dore, el agujero negro, y Neizu, el rayo cósmico, quienes yacían muertos en la playa, junto a Cooler, el hermano de Freezer.

Sauzā parecía realmente un enloquecido monstruo sediento de sangre: la expresión de su rostro había cambiado en su totalidad, señal de que el ataque de verdad le había dolido. Por otro lado, Gohan, cuyos dientes apretaba con dolorosa fuerza, se limitaba a detener cada uno de los golpes ayudándose con los antebrazos. Sauzā lo estaba obligando a retroceder, por lo que se encontraba en verdaderos aprietos y no hallaba la forma ni el método efectivo que le permitiera derrotar a su oponente. Al mirar hacia atrás, el chico nota una gran montaña a sus espaldas, pero aquella distracción le pasaría factura porque Sauzā, la estrella furiosa, le da un violento golpe en el estómago tan fuerte como ningún otro. Gohan suelta un enorme chorro de sangre por la boca y abre desmesuradamente los ojos. Luego, su atacante, sonreiría lleno de satisfacción y diría estas aladas palabras:

— ¡Ha llegado la hora de tu muerte, niñato! ¡Salúdame a tu amiga en el otro mundo! — Dijo, ¡y vaya que Gohan experimentó un escalofrío que le erizaba los vellos de la piel! ¡Aterrador! Un instante después, recibiría el impacto de la técnica de Sauzā justo en la barriga, por encima del ombligo, y todo se pondría negro de inmediato.

El cuerpo de Gohan salió volando para acabar estrellándose contra la montaña antes dicha. Hubo un estruendo horrible, un gran derrumbe y, el niño desapareció de vista, dejando que kilos y kilos de roca sólida se le vinieran encima.

**(…)**

El emperador Cooler se había quedado a orillas de la playa, imperturbable y mostrando mucha frialdad en su expresión corporal. Miraba con cierto desdén a Dore y Neizu, ambos sin vida, quienes habían sido unos imbéciles, según opinión suya, al dejarse matar por un simple niño saiyajin. El silencio era muy agradable, también por opinión propia del changlong, y el ambiente, sin duda, era de gran fertilidad y vida. Seguramente pagarían muy bien por su compra, pensaba el individuo, aunque, preferiría destruirlo por completo, porque ese lugar se encontraba muy lejos del centro de operaciones de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio y resultaba tedioso ir de un sitio a otro.

— _"Ese estúpido de Sauzā ya se está tardando demasiado"_ — Pensó mientras movía la cola. Imponente, el pirata espacial se acerca hasta donde yacía el cuerpo de Lime, cuya herida en el pecho se teñía de un asqueroso negro sangre y estaba lleno de moscas. Con el pie, mueve ligeramente el rostro inerte de la desdichada muchacha, y se ríe, el muy maldito infeliz, pensando en el triste destino que había sufrido aquella pobre niña — _"Mi padre, ahora mismo, debe seguir con su inútil búsqueda de lo imposible, mientras yo, estoy aquí recuperando el honor que el idiota de mi hermano dejó que mancharan vergonzosamente. El hijo de ese sujeto, su mundo, todo lo que haya amado… sufrirán el horrible castigo de mi ira y, luego convertir este asqueroso planeta en polvo cósmico… marcharé de regreso, formaré el ejército más grande de la historia, y por fin… ¡por fin destrozaré al imbécil de mi padre! ¡Me convertiré en el amo y señor de todo el Universo!"_

Cooler no pudo evitar reírse con muchas ganas. El aterrador sonido de su risa fue intensificándose a causa del eco, llenando así toda la playa e hipnotizándola con su maldad y gravedad. Feliz y completamente seguro del glorioso triunfo que le esperaba, pisa fuertemente, cruelmente… el cuerpo de la indefensa Lime, justo en el hoyo sangriento de su pecho, y continúa riéndose como desquiciado.

**(…)**

Las piedras se mancharon de sangre, el polvo ahogó los gritos de agonía, la oscuridad cerró las puertas de la victoria; todo se veía negro, el color de la desesperanza y la tristeza.

¡Oh! ¡Desdichado sea por siempre el bueno de Son Gohan! ¡A quien ha de guiarle eternamente el resplandor de una mala estrella! ¡Él, quien había sufrido la pérdida de varios seres amados, en un futuro no muy lejano… tenía que transformarse en lo que más odiaba en la vida! Pero, en aquellos momentos de estremecedora desesperación… era imposible que siquiera lo imaginara.

La mano ensangrentada del semisaiyajin se asomó a través del montón de rocas, en dirección al techo de una oscura cueva. Estaba muy temblorosa y movía ligeramente los dedos. Seguidamente, hubo de salir el cuerpo completo, tambaleante, cayendo al suelo. El niño estaba mareado y herido. Apoyó las manos en el suelo mientras gotas de sudor y sangre caían a la superficie gélida y muerta.

El dolor era terrible.

De pronto… la montaña se estremeció.

Gohan hace un gesto de impresión y se levanta.

Aún tenía fuerzas para seguir combatiendo y no dejaría a la Tierra completamente indefensa. Su misión era protegerla, por Lime, y por los que seguían vivos. De ninguna manera permitiría que más personas murieran en las manos de aquellos deplorables asesinos. Antes… ¡sacrificaría su propia vida!

El espíritu propio de Son Goku se agrandaba en su interior, la valentía y sacrificio de Piccolo Daimaio llenaban su corazón, y a pesar del dolor y la pena, continuaría hacia adelante rumbo hacia a la hermosa luz de la esperanza.

Por supuesto, resultaba cruel pensar que un niño tuviera que pasar por tales prejuicios, por tal prueba del destino, pero lamentablemente así es la vida: inexorable en todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. ¡Oh, aquel ambiente lleno de soledad y tragedia! ¡El sol brilla, pero sus rayos no parecen sentirse! Hasta detalles tan mínimos como el roce del viento con la piel, el canto de un ave, la lluvia, el amanecer y atardecer, transmiten esa sensación difícil de explicar para el que la experimenta en cuerpo y alma, porque sin duda… ellos serían los principales amigos que acompañarían a Son Gohan en la indeseable marea de su vida.

Hubo otro estruendo… y Sauzā penetró en la cueva, por lo que Gohan disminuyó su ki y se escondió detrás de unas rocas para recuperar fuerzas y planear una estrategia. Pero obviamente no se le ocurriría nada.

Los pasos del soldado producían eco en las paredes.

— Sé que está ahí muchacho, ese golpe no te mató — Expresó amenazante.

Gohan no sabía qué hacer, estaba indeciso. Por un lado, aunque derrotara a quien le acechaba en ese momento, quedaría uno, el más terrible de todos; por otro, estaba su corazón: el dolor y la incertidumbre no le permitían luchar con todas las fuerzas que realmente quería. Intentaba reprimirlo, pero la inesperada y violenta muerte de Lime lo había dejado con una mezcla de sentimientos demasiado fuertes, precedidos por la sensación de estar a las puertas de un siniestro e incierto futuro que se abalanzaba igual a una bestia de oscuras garras. Al aparecer Lime en su camino, Son Gohan había recuperado unas inmensas ganas de vivir y el destino de su vida resplandecía ante sus ojos igual al sol cuando sale por las mañanas; ahora que ella estaba muerta, todo volvía a ser como antes, sobre el niño se cernía una horrible realidad por enfrentar, y al escuchar la voz de Milk en su cabeza: Recuerda Gohan, tu crecerás para ser un investigador muy famoso , ese sueño que ella tenía, y el suyo propio, era sombreado, atenuado, casi extinguido por la angustia y el temor de estar en el punto de inflexión, en el mismísimo fin de la Tierra.

Gohan no estaría tan equivocado al pensar de esa manera, después de todo.

— ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde te has metido? — Interrogó Sauzā, acercándose cada vez más a la ubicación del semisaiyajin — ¿Creerás si te digo que me gusta este juego? — Dijo, por lo que el otro hace un gesto de impresión al oír tal confesión — Hace tiempo que no tenía un adversario que me diera una buena pelea, pero escondiéndote… no haces más que decepcionarme — Gohan quería salir y destriparlo por completo — Aunque no salgas… voy a encontrarte y me divertiré matándote poco a poco. Luego, el señor Cooler destruirá por completo este planeta, no quedará nada de él. ¡La vista será maravillosa!

Gohan pensó en su madre, en su abuelo y en Bulma, quienes en ese momento posiblemente se encontraban en casa sin saber nada de lo que allí estaba sucediendo. Sintiendo furia e impotencia apretó los puños y comenzó a elevar un poco su ki, pero intentó tranquilizarlo de inmediato para que no lo descubrieran. Al parecer, había olvidado que el scouter de Sauzā fue destruido cuando aumentó desmesuradamente su energía.

— ¿Sabes algo? — Sauzā cerró los ojos y sonrió con malignidad — Me llevaré el cuerpo de esa niña. Aunque esté muerta… es posible que me dé una gran dosis de diversión.

Los ojos de Gohan se abrieron por la impresión. ¿Qué dijo? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Se llevaría el cuerpo de Lime?

Las rocas comenzaron a flotar alrededor de Gohan. ¿Una gran dosis de diversión? ¿Eso fue lo que dijo? ¿Acaso era tan descarado como para desear divertirse con el cuerpo de una indefensa niña fallecida? Imposible fue no recordar el día que se conocieron, donde cuatro hombres enfermos estaban abusando de ella, manchando su inocencia y marcándola de una manera aterradora. Afortunadamente, gracias a a la intervención del semisaiyajin, Lime pudo recuperarse de forma maravillosa, llegando hasta el punto de ni siquiera recordar los horrores vividos, y ahora, un maldito pirata del espacio, no conforme con estar involucrado en su prematura e injusta muerte, pretendía jugar con ella aprovechándose de su estado. Era algo repugnante y asqueroso, sin lugar a dudas, aunque Gohan no sabía si Sauzā había proferido aquellas palabras solamente para provocar su ira. De todas formas, la furia empezaba a arder en el espíritu del niño y, al escuchar la atronadora risa de su enemigo, tuvo el impulso de salir de su escondite de una vez por todas y desaparecerlo de la faz del Universo.

— ¡Aunque es una verdadera lástima que no tenga las tetas grandes! ¡Eso hubiera sido mortal! ¿Lo imaginas, estúpido mocoso? ¿Puedes escuchar, en tu pueril mentecita, los gritos de placer en el subconsciente de tu amiga muerta? ¡Aun estando así la excitaré tanto que su alma gritara desde el inframundo! Jajajajaja ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Una muerta que grita! — Gohan apretaba los dientes mientras oía las palabras de Sauzā — ¡Oh, sí! ¡Será lo más divertido que haya hecho! ¡Y lo peor es que tú no podrás hacer nada! Se lo meteré con una paciencia sutil, lentamente, dulcemente, y luego la embestiré igual a un demonio hasta que sangre como el infierno. Y luego de eso… la seguiré penetrando, por detrás y por delante hasta que bote la mierda por las orejas, ¡qué delicia! ¿No te excitas, niño? ¿O acaso eres un maricón sin remedio? ¡Le chuparé las tetas y el coño! ¡Invitaré a unos amigos para que también se diviertan con ella! ¡La despedazaremos para que cada quien se lleve una parte consigo y la mantenga como recuerdo del glorioso festín! — Finalizó, riendo desquiciadamente. Gohan, quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos en una expresión de terror absoluto, sale de su escondite, no pudiendo soportar más escucharlo, y grita furioso:

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! ¡Eres un ser vil y asquerosamente despreciable! ¡CÁLLATE YA!

El niño, colérico, pega un brinco hacia Sauzā, quien sonríe de satisfacción y se coloca en posición de lucha. Los puños de los combatientes impactan de una manera estruendosa haciendo pedazos las piedras. El sirviente del emperador Cooler vio que su treta había surtido efecto, pues el semisaiyajin se encontraba lleno de ira, mas, la batalla se realizaba de forma pareja y ninguno de los dos flaqueaba ante su adversario. Gohan da una patada a ras de suelo, tomando desprevenido a Sauzā, quien no pudo esquivarla. El soldado iba a caer al suelo cuando el hijo de Goku lo manda hacia arriba de otra patada, para luego brincar y rematarlo con los puños. El cuerpo de Sauzā se incrusta en el suelo. Gohan se disponía a bajar cuando observa un destello amarillo provenir del agujero donde Sauzā había caído. El resplandor se transformó en un rayo que de inmediato se dirigió hacia el semisaiyajin, el cual, un tanto sorprendido, no tuvo más remedio que detenerlo con las manos desnudas; sin embargo, esto no detuvo al niño, que luchaba por regresar el ataque.

Abajo estaba Sauzā con el brazo izquierdo levantado, e igualmente afanaba en hacer que su técnica venciera al niño saiyajin. Nadie retrocedía, pero, por la expresión de Gohan, éste era el único que estaba teniendo problemas.

— ¡Eres fuerte, niño! ¡Lo admito! ¡Ahora veo que la raza saiyajin es prodigiosa! — Dijo Sauzā en un halago que a Gohan no le pareció nada agradable — ¡Serías un buen aliado! ¿Qué dices, eh? — Le pregunta buscando persuadirlo; luego, endereza la expresión de su rostro, mostrando los dientes y haciendo que una vena se le marcara en la frente. Acto seguido el tamaño de su técnica aumenta y Gohan suelta un grito, pero sin dejarse vencer aún — ¡Vamos! ¡Es una mejor opción a quedarse en este planeta y morir!

— Ggg… ¡de ninguna… manera… aceptaré eso! — Exclamó dificultosamente y comenzando a retroceder. Ya casi llegaba al techo de la cueva.

— ¿Por qué luchas? ¿Para salvar a este planeta y a esos asquerosos humanos? ¡Niño! ¡No tiene caso! ¡Ellos no te lo agradecerán! — Dijo la estrella furiosa. Había dejado de aumentar su ki pero seguía sin permitirle a Gohan una ventaja en la contienda. Pudo notar cierta confusión el rostro furioso del semisaiyajin — ¡Aunque los salves, la mayoría de ellos siempre te verán como a un monstruo! ¿Vale la pena salvar a una raza que además de ignorante es vergonzosamente desagradecida?

— ¡Sí lo vale! ¡Porque este es mi hogar! — Volvió a responderle Gohan — ¡Los humanos son buenos! ¡Te equivocas al intentar hacer que piense mal de ellos! Por eso… ¡POR ESO NO PERMITIRÉ QUE USTEDES DESTRUYAN LA TIERRA! — Finalizó gritando con todas sus fuerzas. Aumentó su ki hasta sus propios límites, y Sauzā vio aterrado como su técnica estaba siendo vencida por las manos de su adversario, así que él también gritó sacando su máximo poder:

— Entonces… ¡Vete a la mierda, pendejo! ¡Vas a morir igual que ellos! ¡SE JODERÁN TODOS!

La cueva entera se llenó aterradoramente del poderoso grito de Sauzā, cuyo destello de energía se volvió enorme y superó a Gohan. El cuerpo del niño se aplastó contra el techo en un grito de dolor, y los metros de roca sólida se convirtieron en añicos. La montaña explota provocando un horrible estrépito; Sauzā, jadeando y jactándose de su triunfo, sale entre una gran humareda, creyendo que había derrotado al niño saiyajin, pero…

De entre el cúmulo de polvo aparece una negra silueta. Sauzā hace un gesto de impresión, mas, al no ver bien por causa del alboroto, no advierte que Gohan ya estaba al frente suyo listo para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Se oyó el grito del chico, luego a Sauzā exclamando: ¿Pero qué coño…? Y posteriormente… el chasquido de un puño impactando contra la piel. Dos segundos más tarde, se podría observar al cuerpo del soldado, cayendo; tenía los ojos en blanco y un hilo de sangre azul provenía de su boca. Estaba muerto.

Sauzā desapareció por entre los árboles y no pudo vérsele más. En su caída asustó a las aves que dormitaban en las ramas, las cuales huyeron espantadas.

A través de la polvareda apareció Gohan. Estaba cubierto de sangre y jadeaba.

— _"¡Lo he vencido!"_ — Pensó dibujando una sonrisa — _"¡Pude derrotar a esos tres soldados sacando mi poder máximo!"_

_\- Se siente bien matar… ¿no?_

Era la voz misteriosa.

— ¡Tú otra vez! — Exclamó el niño apretando los dientes — ¡Déjame tranquilo! ¡Yo puedo arreglármelas solo!

_\- De eso no hay duda, pero admítelo… te gustó hacerlo._

— ¡No tenía opción! ¡Eran ellos o la Tierra!

_\- Pero aún queda el rey de la montaña, y a él… no creo que puedas vencerle a menos que saques todos esos sentimientos que luchas por reprimir._

— ¡Lo venceré! ¡No dejaré que destruya este planeta! Mi padre derrotó a Freezer… ¡y ahora yo derrotaré a su hermano!

_\- Lime… tu padre… tus amigos… te han dejado solo… te han dejado solo… ¿me oíste? ¡Estás solo! ¡Y los humanos no van a agradecerte que los ayudes! ¡Y aunque hagas el bien… por siempre va a tocarte el peor trozo del pastel! ¡Siempre vas a sufrir y llorar!_

— ¡¿Qué se supones que intentas, seas quien seas, al decirme todas esas cosas?! — Preguntó el niño enojado, pero la voz no respondió.

No se escuchó más.

— Así que lo hiciste, derrotaste a mis soldados — Fue otra voz, muy gruesa, que se escuchó por detrás de Gohan. Éste, asustado, voltea topándose con Cooler, quien descendía del cielo con los brazos cruzados. El niño se preguntó por qué otra vez no pudo sentir la presencia del individuo, y estaba seguro que no era a causa del fragor y cansancio de la batalla.

No había otra explicación: el desgraciado era capaz de disminuir su energía hasta un punto indetectable.

Por primera vez durante ese día Gohan temblaba de verdad; el sujeto en frente suyo era completamente diferente a los tres soldados que había derrotado, tanto en aspecto como en la energía que desprendía. No era capaz de sentir el ki del pirata espacial, y a pesar de esto, podía sentir una enorme presión y el miedo lo abordaba de tan solo mirarlo al rostro.

¿Cómo iba a vencerlo si se trataba del hermano de Freezer, el demonio que tantos problemas le había causado a él y sus amigos en el planeta Namekuseí? Gohan se quedó viéndole… ¡Rayos! ¡Se parecían mucho! ¡Y eran igual de malvados! ¡Él había matado a Lime sin mostrar el más mínimo rastro de compasión! Debía vengarla, con sus propios puños, debía hacerlo.

— Muy bien niño, muéstrame de que están hechos los saiyajin — Dijo Cooler muy tranquilo. No se descruzó de brazos, al parecer no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

— Te lo mostraré. ¡Voy a derrotarte! — Gohan mostró los dientes. Estaba en posición de pelea.

— Dudo que esta pelea sea interesante — Añadió sonriendo descaradamente — Antes de comenzar te advierto que nunca podrás vencerme aunque te esfuerces al máximo. Eso está predestinado — Gohan gruñó por su comentario, pero no podía negar que estaba en lo cierto; aun así… lucharía hasta el final.

— ¡Claro que podré vencerte! ¡Porque soy hijo del Súper Saiyajin Goku y discípulo del maravilloso Piccolo Daimaio! ¡No me dejaré vencer por ti! ¡Yo soy el defensor de la Tierra y la protegeré hasta el fin de mi vida! — Gohan exclama orgulloso de sus palabras. Por un gratificante momento, no sintió miedo, sino todo lo contrario: una gran valentía que le excitaba el hervor de una lucha sin tregua. Sonrió como nunca lo había hecho: con altanería y nada de intimidación. El viento movió su cabello negro, sobre su espalda brillaba la intensidad de la luz solar, bajo sus pies descansaba un inmenso bosque en el somnoliento silencio, frente a sus ojos estaba el enemigo que debía esforzarse por derrotar obligadamente y, por último, dentro de sí mismo yacía el espíritu de batalla y justicia que lo ayudaría en dicha contienda.

— Un niño no debería escupir esas palabras — Dice Cooler, bajando los brazos al fin, y dejando de sonreír. Gohan se pone en guardia, esperando un posible ataque — Qué más da, veo que deseas conocer el infierno. Te lo mostraré. Después no digas que no te gustó — Al decirlo abre los brazos y vuelve a mostrar una sonrisa — ¡Venga! ¡Atácame! ¡Te doy la oportunidad! ¡Porque luego de eso, no podrás darme un solo golpe! ¡Procura hacerlo con todas tus fuerzas!

Gohan endura la expresión, vuela hacia Cooler y grita:

— ¡IDIOTAAAAAA! — Un aura le cubre el cuerpo luego de que se abalanzara sobre el hermano de Freezer.

Su intención era darle un golpe, sin más ni más, ya que se lo habían permitido y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de hacerlo. Sin embargo, él no veía la obviedad de la situación, estaba cegado en las ansias de acabar prontamente la lucha. Atacando así, de forma tan directa, daba la ventaja a Cooler desde el inicio. Cualquier otro que tuviera más experiencia en la lucha sabía perfectamente, al ser los niveles tan disparejos, que la mejor opción era atacar desde lejos y lugares que al adversario le sea difícil descifrar. Ese fue el error de Gohan, y pagaría el precio de tal osadía.

Cooler esquivó el ataque extremadamente fácil. Gohan, al ver esto, se enoja, gruñe como bestia, y ataca de nuevo, pero el emperador evitaba cada uno de sus golpes sin hacer esfuerzo alguno.

El semisaiyajin se detuvo, la impotencia podía notarse en sus facciones. Por otro lado, Cooler, quien nuevamente se había cruzado de brazos, le hace una seña con la mano para que se acercara. Gohan expulsa todo su ki y sigue atacando. Un golpe por aquí, falló en el intento; otro golpe por allá, un fracaso total; una patada a ras de suelo, sin resultados… Un puñetazo directo a la cara, al tórax, al estómago… ¡Maldición! ¡No alcanzaba a darle! ¡Los evadía todos!

Bueno, entonces… ¡había que atacar con esferas de ki!

Gohan se alejó del emperador y comenzó a lanzarle ataques a distancia. Gritaba de poder durante el proceso, y en la ubicación donde Cooler se encontraba, el humo apareció ocultando la figura del hermano de Freezer.

No iba a detenerse hasta estar seguro de que por lo menos había provocado daño a su adversario. ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Gohan exclamaba de potencia a la vez que movía los brazos y arrojaba cientos de esferas de energía, igual que en aquella otra ocasión, en la batalla contra Freezer. El ambiente se oscureció, los animales del bosque huyeron aterrados, pero el niño no se detuvo… hasta que oyó una voz por detrás de él, una voz que dejaba en claro lo imbécil que había sido

— ¿A quién les estás disparando?

Se paralizó, deteniéndose de inmediato. El hilo de aquella voz pasó por encima de su nuca erizándole los vellos. Cuando volteó, Cooler estaba mirándolo, sonriendo, y entonces supo que estaba indefenso. ¡Zas! ¡Un golpe directo al estómago! ¡Gohan escupe sangre! ¡Zas! ¡Otro! ¡Con la otra mano! ¡Más sangre!

¡Otro! ¡Otro! ¡Otro! ¡Oh cielos! ¡Pobre Son Gohan! ¡Tenía los ojos directos y en blanco! La sangre que botara por la boca extremadamente abierta… adquirió un tono más oscuro, salpicando el rostro de Cooler. Éste agarra al niño por la cara y lo levanta, ocultando la luz solar y, sin piedad alguna… vuelve a golpearlo, pero esta vez con más fuerza. Gohan suelta un aterrador grito que se propagó por todo el bosque.

— ¿No me digas que ya quieres rendirte? — Preguntó Cooler, fingiendo consternación. Gohan había cerrado los ojos, cuando es soltado por su atacante y rematado por el mismo.

Se estrelló Gohan en un risco, entonces, y cayó al suelo inmerso en agonía.

El chico se quejaba y temblaba, muy, muy adolorido. Como pudo, se levantó, pero al poco tiempo cayó de nuevo. Las Fuerzas Especiales lo habían atacado múltiples veces y aun así él se mantuvo en pie; sin embargo, Cooler, con tan solo unos cuantos golpes… lo había tumbado de verdad.

— Ah… Ah… no… no puede ser… Eso me dolió mucho… — Susurró con la voz quebrada.

Lamentablemente… ese era apenas el inicio de un aterrador sufrimiento.

Desde arriba bajó Cooler a gran velocidad y con el pie, pisa fuertemente a Gohan en el hombro, justo en la herida causada por el rayo mortal que asesinó a Lime. El dolor fue inevitable.

— ¡UUUAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! — Grita el niño, presa del sufrimiento. Cooler comenzó a torturarlo restregando el pie contra la sangrienta herida, provocando que los alaridos se intensificaran. Gohan se revolcaba y golpeaba el puño contra el suelo. Era horrible.

— ¡¿Por qué gritas?! —Interrogó Cooler sonriendo sádicamente. Apretó con más fuerza y la boca de Gohan parecía que se iba a partir de lo abierta que estaba, y que su garganta podría explotar a causa de los gritos. A pesar de esto… el hermano de Freezer no tenía la intención de parar.

— ¡UUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

— ¡CÁLLATE! ¡Cierra ese puto hocico! — Exclama el verdugo y la sonrisa hizo que su rostro se desfigurara de forma demoníaca. Tristemente, Gohan había comenzado a llorar trayendo como consecuencia… la risa de Cooler, quien presionaba más, y más, ¡y más! El dolor era tan intenso que el hijo de Goku pensó que ese era el final. Quizás era lo mejor, porque nada podía ser peor que todo aquello. La muerte sería un acto de misericordia.

— ¡PAPAAAAAAAAAA! ¡AYÚDAMEEEEEEEEEEEE! — Exclamó entre llantos. La imagen era muy cruel. Varios dedos de Cooler, de tanto presionar, se habían incrustado en la dolorosa herida causando que la sangre salpicara. Gohan no sabía qué hacer para liberarse de aquello y dejar de sufrir, cuando el hermano de Freezer, riendo como loco, dice algo que lo aterrorizó aún más:

— JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Seguiré presionando hasta arrancarte el brazo!

— ¡NO! — Entonces, Gohan abre los ojos, deja de gritar, aprieta los dientes, y sacando los últimos gramos de fuerza que le quedaban, alza el brazo arrojando con él un rayo de energía hacia el rostro de Cooler.

Consiguió darle. El emperador suelta un grito y se lleva las manos a la cara.

— ¡Ah! ¡Mierda! ¡Me diste en los ojos, maldito crío! — Grita encolerizado, al parecer sintiendo mucho dolor.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Gohan se levanta del suelo y da un brinco hacia atrás. El brazo le había quedado prácticamente inutilizable, peor que antes, y la expresión del niño era de dolor, cansancio y rabia; pero no podía quedarse a esperar que su atacante volviera a tenerlo en sus manos, así que despega de inmediato huyendo a un lugar donde pudiera recuperar energías. No quería aceptarlo, pero la mejor opción era escapar, la diferencia de fuerzas era radical.

Estaba tan herido y cansado que la técnica de vuelo resultaba más difícil. El maldito agujero en el hombro había comenzado a sangrar mucho y le dolía tanto que ya no podía soportarlo. Aun así… no dejó de volar, quería alejarse lo más posible del asesino monstruoso. Para cerciorarse de que no lo estaban siguiendo, miró hacia atrás. No había nadie, afortunadamente. Todo indicaba que Cooler se había quedado y no lo siguió de inmediato.

Descendió a una pila de rocas, un buen lugar para esconderse, y allí se mantuvo para recuperar energías. Estaba empapado en sangre, sobre todo en el rostro. Sentía la cara muy caliente y le ardía, al igual que todo el cuerpo.

Exhausto, el infante se sienta en suelo, jadeando y con la mano derecha puesta sobre la herida del hombro. No hizo más que pensar, pensar en todo… absolutamente todo.

Quería llorar con todas sus fuerzas, desahogar ese profundo abismo de interminables sentimientos encontrados que se acumulaban en su corazón. Todo parecía una verdadera pesadilla, desde su estancia allí, solo y sin ayuda, hasta la inesperada muerte de su amiga castaña que tanto cariño le había profesado. Que mostrara los dientes y cerrara los ojos en una expresión muy dolorosa… era el simple reflejo de su tortuoso martirio. Después de todo… Son Gohan era un niño, y de ninguna manera alguien tan joven debía pasar por tales prejuicios. Miró el cielo azul, donde algunos nubarrones danzaban pacíficamente a merced del hermoso astro Sol. Esto provocó que sonriera irónicamente: ¿quién podía imaginar, qué persona si quiera podría pensar, al observar el mismo cielo que él, en ese mismo instante, que en tal momento un niño de diez años, heredero de los saiyajin y huérfano de padre, estaba en los umbrales de una muerte horrorosa perseguido por el propio infierno a la vez que soportaba sobre los hombros el peso del destino de la Tierra y todos sus habitantes?

Nadie, ninguna persona podía imaginarlo. Ni siquiera su madre, ni Bulma, ni los padres de Lime. La peor condena es quedarse solo y tener que ingeniárselas para escapar de lo que ya se tiene certeza que ocurrirá por encima del más valiente esfuerzo. Una hormiga jamás podrá vencer a un dinosaurio, y esto le trajo a Gohan un amargo recuerdo: ¿Creen que tres hormigas como ustedes pueden derrotar a un dinosaurio como yo? Habría dicho Freezer cierta vez…

De arriba vino la Muerte, arrojada por el Infierno, y el destino era… el Terror.

Gohan tuvo que saltar de improviso para esquivar una bola de energía dirigida hacia las rocas. Hubo una explosión y en medio de la polvareda reapareció Cooler antes los ojos de un sorprendido semisaiyajin. Los minutos que, si acaso, le quedaban por vivir, estaban disminuyendo rápidamente. Se estaba asomando el desenlace de una tragedia…

Son Gohan se acercaba a una muerte muy temprana, para luego regresar… Renacer desde la oscuridad.

— Ggg… puede leer mi ki — Dijo contrariado, viéndolo. Parecía un demonio. Era algo diferente a su hermano, quien no era capaz de sentir la presencia de un ser vivo sin usar el scouter. Al parecer Cooler si podía hacerlo y eso complicaba aún más las cosas.

— Recuerdo haberte dicho que no podrías escapar de mí — Mencionó Cooler bajando al suelo — Empiezo a arrepentirme de querer jugar contigo. Mejor te mataré y enterraré junto a la niña que dejaste morir.

Más que enfadarlo, esas palabras le dolieron a Gohan. ¿Estaba Cooler en lo cierto? ¿Había dejado que mataran a Lime pudiendo hacer algo para evitarlo? En cuánto más pensaba en ello, el sentimiento de culpabilidad se incrementaba. Tal vez… era culpa suya. Lime había muerto por causa de sus propios caprichos. Traerla consigo ese día… fue un terrible error del que ahora se arrepentía. Si tan solo no la hubiera buscado en Aldea Chazke… Si tan solo no lo hubiera hecho…

— ¡Miserable! ¡Tú la mataste! — Exclamó destrozado. Imaginar el rostro alegre, lindo y tierno de la niña… era una tortura psicológica muy dolorosa. Pero la vio ahí, al frente suyo, una silueta transparente que no existía en la realidad. El recuerdo de algo que jamás podría ser… No más… Nunca jamás…

— ¡Oh, eres un pobre engendro de la desdicha! ¡Me das lástima! — Se burló Cooler.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Canalla! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito y mil veces maldito! — Gohan estaba furioso y desesperado, impotente y angustiado. Pisoteaba el suelo y sin preverlo había iniciado un penoso llanto.

— ¿La querías mucho? ¿No puedes soportar su muerte?

— ¡Me la has quitado! ¡Ella era una luz! ¡Una hermosa luz!

— Que niño tan ingenuo — Volvió a burlarse Cooler— Depositar tus esperanzas en otra persona, hacer que ella se convierta en lo necesario para sobrevivir… eso es de débiles… Eso te destruye como lo está haciendo ahora. Cree lo que te digo, muchacho, continuarás siendo víctima del dolor mientras sigas amando; el amor… vaya basura… Me da asco y flojera.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú, que estás podrido por dentro, jamás entenderás el significado del amor! ¡Nos hace fuertes y bondadosos!

— ¿Fortaleza? ¿Bondad? ¿De qué sirve esa mierda? ¡Dime! ¿Qué gracia tiene ser fuerte cuando pones eso al servicio de algo tan pueril como el bien? Aunque seas tan bueno como deseas serlo, niñato asqueroso, siempre recibirás una mala paga. Solamente haces el ridículo diciendo esas babosadas. Solo existen dos cosas, que unidas, forjan el verdadero sentido de la vida: el poder absoluto y la muerte de los débiles. El que es bueno… ama, y el que ama… es débil, y el débil debe morir.

— ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Estás equivocado! — Repudiando las inexorables palabras de Cooler, Gohan lo ataca, pero el mencionado extiende el brazo y lo rebota con una simple onda de energía. El semisaiyajin cae al suelo.

— Los saiyajin se han convertido en unas criaturas desagradables.

Cooler cierra los ojos y extiende los brazos. Mientras Gohan se levantaba, un tenue resplandor rodeó el cuerpo del changlong. El suelo comenzó a temblar y el ambiente a oscurecerse. Gohan se dio cuenta, con sorpresa, de que el cielo se estaba cubriendo de negras nubes; el sol desapareció de vista, una oscuridad de muerte consumió todos los alrededores y el hijo de Goku empezó a sentir mucho frío. Pareció congelarse, todo rastro de luz y calidez se había esfumado. Ahora dominaban las sombras de un gélido páramo. Comenzaron a caer gotas, una por una, cada vez más seguidas, y de un momento a otro apareció una lluvia de fuerza torrencial. El agua se mezcló con la sangre… El cabello negro del niño se empapó por completo y varios mechones se pegaron a su frente.

La lluvia, la oscuridad, el frío y la soledad eran el toque perfecto para aquel ambiente de tragedia. Los ojos enrojecidos y llenos de angustia de Gohan miraban con desdén al infernal monstruo del espacio. ¿Cómo terminaría aquello? ¿Cuál sería el destino final de ambos? ¿Existirá una salvación? ¿O salvarse no sería una buena opción?

No existe respuesta… Sola hay que dejar que el tiempo siga su curso natural.

— Mi raza… y la de mi hermano… — Dice Cooler —… se conoce como los Demonios del Frío. Este ambiente… — Añade señalando a su entorno —… es mi paraíso, mi patio de juegos preferido.

Una risa estridente se escapa por los negros labios de Cooler. Fue demasiado molesta para Gohan, llevándolo hasta el borde de la locura, del dolor y la angustia por la pérdida e impotencia. Él y su hermano, dos caras de la misma moneda, eran los verdugos que levantan su hacha y con ella decapitan los sueños y matan la esperanza, obligándolo a vagar ciego por el inestable camino de la vida. Muy furioso, Gohan ataca a Cooler. Una media sonrisa atiborrada de sadismo precedió la gran explosión que sucedió a continuación, cuando el changlong abre los ojos y un resplandor blanco los cubre. El suelo se vuelve pedazos y Gohan, cubierto por una luz incandescente, pensó que ese era el fin, que su cuerpo se desintegraría. Era demasiado doloroso. Ya, iba a morir, eso era todo.

No desapareció, su cuerpo se encontraba intacto, aunque muy lastimado y con la ropa destrozada dejándole al borde de la desnudez. Cuando la explosión se detuvo y el resplandor se desvaneció, las rocas caían sobre el hijo de Goku, quien yacía en un cráter, boca arriba. No había rastro de movimiento en sus facciones, ninguna respuesta que pudiera estimular el impacto de las gotas de lluvia contra su rostro. Al acercarse a la orilla, Cooler supo que todo había terminado.

Sí, el niño saiyajin estaba muerto -pensaba Cooler-

_Fin del capítulo doce_

**Notas finales:**

¡Gracias por leer!

No olviden comentar y nos leemos en la próxima :)


	13. Un sangriento combate bajo la lluvia

Nuevo capítulo de Luz y Oscuridad, de GohanxVidel para todos ustedes ;)

**Capítulo 13**

_Un sangriento combate bajo la lluvia._

Cayó un rayo del cielo… El rostro apacible, nacarado y aparentemente muerto de Gohan se iluminó. La lluvia continuaba precipitándose con mucha intensidad. El emperador Cooler nada más estaba de pie, mirando al niño que -por suposiciones suyas- había fallecido debido a su propia mano.

El objetivo se había logrado: la raza de los saiyajin ya no existía. El terrible e imperdonable error de Freezer ya estaba solucionado. Entonces, y era obvio de pensar para el demonio del frío, él se había ganado el título de gobernante supremo del universo. Solo él merecía ese título, y no el insecto desagradecido de su padre que no sabía valorar su propia extirpe. El honor, el poder y la gloria eran las principales características de un verdadero emperador. Él, Cooler, era el único que poseía esas cualidades. No su padre, no ese miserable bastardo que desgraciadamente tuvo que otorgarle la vida, no un estúpido que ponía sus esperanzas en leyendas tan absurdas y ridículas como "artefactos divinos capaces de otorgar a su propietario toda omnipotencia e invulnerabilidad" ¿Podía existir algo más infantil?

Su metodología se basaba en hechos concretos y comprobables. Allí estaba la prueba, una mortal y sangrienta prueba, salpicada de barro y bañada por la lluvia, con la piel quemada, con las esperanzas muertas… muertas como su propia vida. Así tenía que ser, era el lugar correcto donde debían terminar los "débiles" y "amantes trágicos".

Porque el amante trágico no es solo aquel cuya persona más querida muere dejándolo en un terrible dolor. También es una persona que sufre por su amor, que se revuelca en la soledad imaginando lo imposible y fantaseando en lo improbable. Esas personas, indeseables y tóxicas, masoquistas por naturaleza, que se humillan ante el objeto amado, solo tienen un destino: la muerte, trágica como su tortuoso deseo.

El niño que antes se lamentaba y lloraba por la muerte de un ser amado… ahora estaba muerto. Su dolor le había conllevado a eso: atacar y morir en el intento de algo absurdo, ¿y qué había obtenido? Nada, absolutamente nada que valiera la pena, solo la muerte.

Cooler alzó la vista. ¡Ah! ¡Qué bien se sentían las gotas de lluvia rozando con su rostro, al igual que el estallido de los rayos! El frío era más que agradable, era demasiado acogedor, avasallante, ¡era el premio de su victoria y el perfecto añadido antes del glorioso apocalipsis! Porque sí: la Tierra estaba condenada a su fin. No había nada que pudiera salvarla de su destino final.

Entonces Cooler sonrió, emocionado por lo que estaba por venir. Muchos acontecimientos importantes se avecinaban y la destrucción de la Tierra era el mejor inicio para eso. No podía esperar a ver la cara de su padre cuando se diera cuenta de que su hijo, su primogénito, ese individuo que nunca había querido y en cuya infancia estuvo aislado en un segundo plano, se revelaba en su contra, mostrándole quién era el verdadero mandatario, quién realmente se merecía el trono y la gloria de todo el Universo.

Era el comienzo de una posible y larga guerra, pero cuyo fin tendría un único e inevitable desenlace: su victoria. La victoria del emperador Cooler.

La oscura maldad que el changlong sentía en el corazón se reflejó en una sádica sonrisa y, levitando, alzándose poco a poco sobre el ancho y negro cielo, empezó a reírse mientras veía el cuerpo torturado de Gohan. La risa duró muy poco, así como también su repentina alegría. Cooler notó algo extraño en las facciones del chico y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que él aún seguía con vida. No estaba muerto, había movido ligeramente la expresión, pero sin abrir los ojos ni levantarse. Entonces Cooler dejó de subir y regresó al suelo, donde se acercó a la orilla del cráter mirando a Gohan con mucha seriedad.

— "_¿Lo habré imaginado?" _— Pensó el hermano de Freezer al ver que el niño saiyajin no daba señales de vida — "_Es mejor asegurarse. Voy a darle el golpe definitivo y si está vivo… morirá de inmediato"_

Dicho esto alzó el brazo, dispuesto a matar al indefenso muchacho, pero entonces ocurrió algo increíble: el presunto muerto había saltado del cráter. Estaba vivo, pretendía atacarle. ¡Plaf! Recibió un golpe que lo tumbo de inmediato, y ahora él era quien yacía tendido en el suelo con la lluvia chocando contra su cuerpo. Gohan, con el brazo extendido y el puño cerrado, jadeaba. Su expresión reflejaba un cierto dolor. El niño se encontraba desecho: la vestimenta destrozada, las heridas le cubrían la piel como si fuera una macabra obra de arte. Si conseguía salir vivo de todo aquello… sin duda le quedarían varias cicatrices.

— Te… te dije — Expresó Gohan con dificultad — Que yo… yo… ¡soy el defensor de la Tierra y no la abandonaré!

Cooler se levantó, muy perplejo, y le dijo al párvulo:

— ¿Cómo es posible que sigas con vida? ¿Cómo es posible que resistas tanto? ¿Acaso eres inmortal?

— ¡No moriré mientras mi corazón siga latiendo de esperanza! — Responde el chico, infranqueable, como un muro, sin dejar que el pirata espacial penetrara en sus pensamientos. Esta vez no lo dejaría, porque iba a defenderse con fortaleza.

— ¿Esperanza? — De los labios de Cooler salió una pregunta, que más bien parecía burla mezclada con rabia — ¿Has dicho esperanza? ¡Esperanza! Yo voy a mostrarte como se hace añicos… ¡TU MALDITA ESPERANZA! — Gritó furioso. El suelo tembló cuando Cooler empezó a expulsar su energía.

Era un poder increíble y aterrador, pero Gohan, por encima de sus miedos, no se movió ni huyó. Varias grietas se formaron bajo los pies del niño, cuyo torso estaba descubierto y por el cual bajaba una cascada de agua de lluvia. Las heridas ardían muchísimo, era insoportable el dolor, pero ya no mostraría indicios de cobardía, incluso ante el poder de la furiosa onda expansiva. El chubasco pareció detenerse, ¿o se trataba del huracanado viento que se estaba llevando las gotas de lluvia fuera de su posición?

— ¡Aquí tienes tu querida esperanza! — Exclamó Cooler. Alzó un dedo y Gohan tuvo que hacer un rápido movimiento para esquivar el Rayo de la Muerte, que por poco y le alcanza, pero cuando el niño volvió a mirar al frente, su combatiente ya había arrojado otro. También lo esquivó, afortunadamente, pero detrás vinieron otros más. Cada segundo era una eterna pesadilla y un posible sendero hacia el cementerio. La muerte venía demasiado cerca; sin embargo, Son Gohan la combatiría a capa y espada como lo había hecho a lo largo de aquella batalla, o mejor dicho, de aquel infierno.

Los ataques pasaban como veloces rayos y Cooler no dejaba de arrojar más y más. Gohan saltaba de un lado a otro, se agachaba, brincaba, se inclinaba hacia atrás, sin entender la razón por la que aún seguía con vida. Estaba acorralado, no tenía escapatoria, sabía con total seguridad que el sujeto que lo atacaba no perdería el tiempo y cada golpe que efectuara en contra suya sería un ataque mortal y definitivo, un paso hacia la victoria. Entonces…

— ¡AHHHHHHHHH!

Uno de los rayos logró rozar el brazo izquierdo e inutilizable de Gohan, lo cual le provocó una cortada muy dolorosa. El niño se detuvo y nuevamente imaginó que había llegado el final, iba a morir igual que Lime, atravesado por un rayo mortal, pero el hermano de Freezer también dejó de atacar y lo que hizo fue cambiar de táctica.

¿Qué hizo entonces?

Con la palma de la mano lanzó un ataque de aire comprimido, directamente al estómago de Gohan. Éste soltó un quejido y un chorro de sangre por la boca, para luego ser azotado por múltiples golpes de la misma índole, por todo el cuerpo. Abrumado, cayó de rodillas en el momento que Cooler toma impulso y lanza el ataque final con una fuerza muy superior, rematando de esta forma a su víctima, la cual otra vez muerde el polvo –o mejor dicho, el barro- desplomándose en el charcoso suelo, a merced de la lluvia.

— ¡Ahora morirás! — Dijo Cooler brincando hacia él, con intenciones de darle el golpe final, sin embargo, Gohan no se quedaría dormido allí. El hijo de Son Goku despega hacia arriba haciendo uso de las fuerzas que le quedaban, unas fuerzas que parecía venir de un lugar desconocido, porque era imposible que un niño aguantara semejante tortura y que de paso continuara atacando y defendiéndose de tal manera.

— ¡No me rindo! ¡HE DICHO QUE NO ME RINDO! — Exclamó en medio del vuelo. Volaba sin dirección específica, solo quería alejarse de su perseguidor, quien no dejaba de seguirlo de aquí para allá. Al expulsar su ki comenzó a defenderse, arrojando bolas de energía que Cooler evadía con sutil facilidad, y éste lo seguía, no dejaba de seguirlo el maldito, ¡ya se estaba mareando por dar tantas vueltas en medio de aquella terrible tormenta! ¡Quería terminar de una vez por todas! ¡Acabar para siempre con el insensato individuo que se atrevió a matar a su pequeña y querida amiga! Pero… sentía que no iba a poder, el mundo estaba dando vueltas. Veía el cielo lleno de sombras, los rayos que caían de las nubes, la lluvia, las bolas de ki, el rostro enojado y maligno de Cooler. Su brazo derecho parecía actuar por sí solo, así como su cuerpo dando vueltas en el aire. Estaba cansado… tan cansado… Deseaba dormir… Estaba mareado… Tenía ganas de vomitar… El sueño… Dormirse… Quería dormirse y nunca más despertar… Todo se estaba poniendo oscuro…

**(…)**

— Sabes, Milk, últimamente he estado pensando en demasiadas cosas… En muchas cosas…

Bulma conversaba dulcemente con su amiga pelinegra, la madre de Gohan y viuda de los Son. Ambas se encontraban sentadas en un mueble, cercanas entre sí y disfrutando de una tibia y reconfortante taza de café, pero Milk no parecía tan radiante como la científica de la Corporación Cápsula. Continuamente, ella miraba hacia la puerta como esperando que alguien se apareciera por allí, y al ver que esto en ningún momento sucedía, su rostro poco a poco fue tornándose triste y ligeramente angustiado. Esta situación no había sido advertida por Bulma, quien seguía enfrascada en su oratoria. Los rayos centelleantes del sol iluminaban sus rostros de manera hermosa.

— Yo, al igual que muchos científicos — Comentaba Bulma —, seguimos investigando la misteriosa desaparición de esa estrella. ¿No te resulta raro? ¡No puede ser posible que un astro tan gigantesco simplemente se desvanezca! — Hizo una señal con las manos, como si un objeto invisible se desvaneciera en frente suyo — No fue una supernova, ni una gigante roja que luego se convierte en una enana blanca, ¡la estrella desapareció como por arte de magia! Qué locura, ¿no, amiga? ¿Pasa algo?

Cuando volteó a verla, Bulma por fin se dio cuenta que su acompañante no la estaba escuchando. Ella observaba una y otra vez la puerta, donde solo penetraba el viento como eterno visitante, y por donde el niño risueño y provisto de ternura que tanto amaba aún no se presentaba. Ni siquiera la televisión, donde la hermosa entonada de Ángel Migeru deleitaba a todo aquel que la escuchara, la sacaba de ese ensimismamiento en el que Milk se había sumergido. ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto? ¿Qué era ese extraño presentimiento de madre, el cual le aseguraba que algo malo estaba ocurriendo?

— Gohan se ha tardado mucho — Expresó Milk sin dejar de ver hacia la puerta. Bulma le colocó la mano en el hombro, sonriendo.

— Tranquila, ya sabes cómo son los niños cuando están jugando — Dijo tranquilamente, pues ella sabía con total perfección la causa de que Gohan se demorara. Con una expresión de emoción, imaginaba lo que en tales instantes estuviera ocurriendo, y se preguntaba si el pequeño semisaiyajin fue lo suficientemente valiente para confesarle a Lime que estaba enamorado de ella. Si todo salió como ambos, él y Bulma, lo querían, entonces ese día había nacido un lindo, prematuro y tierno noviazgo. A fin de todo, ¿tenía algo de malo que dos niños se demostraran el sincero e inocente cariño que sienten el uno por el otro? Es mejor un amor infantil, que un amor adulto lleno de conflictos y mentiras, por lo que sin duda era mejor que Gohan y Lime disfrutaran al máximo ese amor lleno de pureza, porque al momento de crecer… las cosas ya no serían color de rosa. Eso era una verdadera lástima, pero estaba segura… de que era la verdad. Tanto Gohan como Lime iban a crecer y nadie podría hacer algo para evitarlo.

Pero ni siquiera la sonrisa de Bulma lograba cambiar los ánimos de Milk.

— Te voy a decir una cosa Milk, y no lo tomes como una ofensa, pero creo que te estresas demasiado. ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que relajarse! ¿Por qué en vez de preocuparte tanto, no te concentras en el televisor y oyes tan bonita canción? ¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué voz tan divina tiene esa mujer! — Alegó, y se llevó la taza a la boca.

— No sé Bulma — Añadió Milk — Yo siempre me he caracterizado por tener una sensibilidad muy fuerte, y te puedo asegurar que este presentimiento no es injustificado. Algo está sucediendo en algún lugar, algo que involucra a mi pequeño Gohan, algo que cambiará nuestras vidas para siempre.

Bulma se quedó viéndola, perpleja, pero luego palmea en el hombro de Milk y le dice burlona:

— ¡Pero qué radical eres! Puede que esté sucediendo algo, pero no tiene que ser en el sentido malo. Yo te aseguro, con todas la de la ley, que eso que está pasando es algo que traerá bienes para el futuro.

— Ahora tengo el presentimiento de que tú me estás ocultando algo — Dijo Milk con recelo. Bulma rió nerviosa y volvió a tomar café cuando alguien llega por la puerta y la madre de Gohan, pensando que su hijo había llegado, se levanta del mueble con inquietud, pero su sonrisa no fue tan radiante cuando vio a su padre entrar a la casa. Estaba feliz de verlo, eso no hay que negarlo, pero no tanto como lo estaría si el que hubiera entrado fuera su dulce primogénito.

— ¡Buenas tardes! ¡He llegado Milk! — Saludó el corpulento hombre. La barbuda cara se ocultaba por detrás de unas bolsas cargadas de alimentos y víveres.

— Ah, ¡hola papá! ¿Y todo eso?

— ¿Cómo que todo eso? — Preguntó extrañado, pero luego rió — ¡Es la comida de la semana! ¿Quieres ayudarme a…? ¡Ah! ¡Pero si es Bulma! ¡Un gusto verte por aquí muchacha! ¿Harías el favor de echarme una mano con estas bolsas? ¡Es que pesan mucho!

— ¡Con todo gusto señor! A ver… — Y se dispuso a ayudarlo. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que las bolsas no se le cayeran y se formara un completo estropicio. Una vez el cargamento estaba en el suelo, Ox Satán se desplomó en el mueble, con tanta fuerza que Milk dio un brinquito. Bulma se carcajeó y también se sienta, viendo con nostalgia el rostro cansado de aquel hombre, el tipo de los cuernos de hierro, el padre de su amiga y un gran consuelo para ella, y para Gohan — _"Me alegra que Milk tenga personas que la ayudan y se preocupan por ella" _— Pensó, mientras Ángel Migeru terminaba su canción.

**(…)**

Volaba por el cielo, semiinconsciente. Casi ni tenía idea de lo que sucedía alrededor suyo, era como si el sonido que afloraba en la realidad… se escuchara demasiado lejos. ¿Acaso así se sentía morir? De ser así, entonces resultaba agradable, al punto de convertirse en algo maravilloso, en la posible salvación de todo. Al ser invadido por esa indescriptible sensación de paz, Gohan quiso morir ya. Sí, ¿por qué Cooler no terminaba con todo de una vez? Pero en ese momento pareció escuchar una voz que decía: ¡No te rindas! ¡Sigue luchando! ¡Tú eres la última esperanza que le queda a la Tierra! Y fue así como nuevamente recapacitó y abrió los ojos, viendo como las gotas de lluvia caían desde un cielo abarrotado de nubes oscuras. Trató de recuperar el control de su cuerpo, pero sus miembros estaban tan cansados, que no puede evitar desplomarse hacia abajo. Chocó contra el suelo a una gran velocidad, oyéndose de inmediato un ¡crac! Luego su grito se pronunció de una forma aterradora por todo el valle. Se había quebrado el brazo izquierdo -que de por sí ya era inservible- cuando hizo contacto con una dura roca, la cual quedó manchada de sangre.

¡Qué terrible pesadilla! El pobre Gohan estaba llegando al punto culmine de sus fuerzas… ¡Ni siquiera podía levantarse! ¡Sus pies no daban para más! Él quedó allí, en la superficie resbalosa donde el agua se mezcla con sangre, con los ojos entreabiertos y la angustia y el sufrimiento apretándole la garganta.

¿Qué le impulsaba a seguir adelante, a resistirse con tanto empeño a la muerte?

¿Su familia? ¿Sus amigos caídos? ¿El recuerdo de Lime, de algo que jamás iba a ser? ¿O tal vez todo al mismo tiempo?

El hecho es que algo muy en el fondo de su corazón, hasta el hoyo más recóndito y escondido de su alma, le decía: ¡Levántate! ¡Sigue combatiendo! ¡Cómo si fuera más fácil hacerlo que decirlo!

Se oyó el chapoteo del agua. Al parecer, el enemigo había descendido al suelo.

— Estás hecho pedazos. No tiene caso que sigas combatiendo si sabes que no podrás salir victorioso — Dijo Cooler — Es inútil, ¡completamente inútil que te levantes del suelo! Mejor te mataré y pondré fin a tu padecimiento. Entenderás que después de todo… soy misericordioso.

Pero las palabras de Cooler no conseguían detener a Gohan, quien, luchando desesperadamente por colocarse en pie, apoya la mano derecha en el suelo. El esfuerzo que estaba haciendo era inmenso, las gotas de sangre caían desde su rostro y se mezclaban con el agua de lluvia, y ésta, formando un espejo natural, reflejó la expresión llena de cansancio que Gohan tenía. El niño se vio a sí mismo, sintiéndose aterrado y destrozado al mismo tiempo cuando vio esa cara verdaderamente demacrada y destruida: llena de sangre, suciedad, moretones y cubierta de mechones negros y empapados de agua. Nunca imaginó que llegaría a verse de tal manera. El dolor físico y espiritual lo estaban matando, gruñidos de rabia y agonía comenzaron a salir de su boca, amargas lágrimas, en cuya cristalina superficie se ocultaba el nombre de Lime, bajaron a través de sus sangrientas, enrojecidas e hinchadas mejillas; todo eso mientras su delgado brazo temblaba en una enfrascada lucha por no dejar caer de nuevo su cuerpo al suelo.

— ¡No te levantes! ¡No te pongas de pie! ¡Es absurdo! ¡Ya te dije! — Advirtió Cooler, pero el semisaiyajin no pretendía hacerle caso. El hermano de Freezer no entendía aquella infundada terquedad. No tenía sentido que siguiera peleando si sabía que él no iba a ganar.

En medio de temblores y estremecimientos, Gohan comenzó a reincorporarse. Lo hacía muy lentamente y el agua bajaba por su espalda llena de sangre y laceraciones. Por primera vez Cooler se veía realmente confundido, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, y de pronto sintió admiración por aquella extraordinaria voluntad, sin que el changlong comprendiera de dónde diablos provenía ese extraño sentimiento. De hecho, era la primera vez que él sentía algo ajeno a su egoísmo y maldad.

Cuando el hijo de Son Goku terminó de levantarse, el miedo pudo notarse en la expresión de Cooler.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Te dije que no tiene sentido…!

— ¡Cállate! — Lo interrumpió Gohan — ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! — Su voz sonó atronadora y escalofriante; incluso, como un efecto irónico de la naturaleza, un rayo cayó desde el cielo al mismo tiempo que él exclamaba esa oración. Cooler se estremeció, pero sonrió para disimular su repentino miedo.

— ¿Te crees lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarme a callar de esa manera? — Preguntó sarcásticamente el emperador del frío — ¡Tú debes ser el niño más valiente del Universo! ¡Pero a veces la valentía es sinónimo de estupidez!

— Tú… — Gruñó Gohan, a quien no le importaba estar de espaldas a su adversario. A pesar de encontrarse muy lastimado, el semisaiyajin se veía imponente: la sangre por todo su cuerpo, a través del torso descubierto, le otorgaban una imagen de épico guerrero. Aunque era un niño sus músculos eran bastante definidos, y la lluvia que no dejaba de caer torrencialmente terminaba por ser el último añadido para que Gohan luciera como un verdadero saiyajin… como el último saiyajin — Tú… — Dijo de nuevo. Tenía los puños y dientes apretados e igualmente no se avergonzaba de que las lágrimas continuaran fluyendo como si de un manantial se tratase, manchando de una luz sus mejillas destrozadas — Tú… — Y en este punto la rabia alcanzó a notarse de inmediato. Esa furia, esa impotencia, que la vez se vuelve la potencia máxima. La ira crecía con el poder y latía con el corazón, fuerte y velozmente. Son Gohan se estaba enfureciendo como nunca en su vida — Tú… eres igual a él… Eres como él… Eres igual a Freezer — Expresó, rechinando los dientes. Sintió dolor debido a que sus puños se apretaban con demasiada fuerza — Él mató al señor Piccolo, a Dende, a Krillin, y mi papá murió por combatirlo, y… y… — Había comenzado a jadear — Ahora tú vienes aquí y… y… aggg… asesinas a la única amiga que he tenido… Crees… crees… ¡¿Crees que tienes el derecho a decidir quién muere y quien debe seguir con vida?! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a arrebatarles la vida a los demás! ¡Ningún derecho! ¡¿Me has entendido miserable canalla?! ¡No eres más que un ser repugnante que merece la muerte y el sufrimiento! ¡No puedo permitir que sigas con vida!

Gohan había alzado la vista hacia el cielo. Estaba elevando su ki en un grito de furia incontenible, y Cooler lo observaba un tanto sorprendido; sin embargo, el changlong sonríe. No cabe duda de que se encontraba fascinado, quizás hasta encantado por haber provocado la furia de su oponente. El suelo temblaba con estrépito y un aura de hermosa transparencia cubría la iracunda silueta del último saiyajin.

— ¡NO TE PERDONARÉ! ¡JAMÁS VOY A RENDIRME HASTA VER TU CADÁVER EN EL SUELO! — Exclamó, y el poder que emanó a continuación rompió todas las expectativas de Cooler. Segundos más tarde se libraría un extraordinario enfrentamiento:

El furioso guerrero atacó con todas las fuerzas de su ser, superando la lluvia misma con la suya propia: la lluvia de golpes supersónicos que un humano normal no podría observar con los ojos. Cooler se vio abrumado por un terremoto de ataques que parecían venir de todos lados. El brazo derecho de Gohan pareció duplicarse, ¡no! ¡Triplicarse! ¡Cuadriplicarse! ¡Multiplicarse por decenas! ¡Y sus pies parecían una tormenta de meteoros que atacaban sin cesar!

¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres! ¡Cuatro! ¡Cinco! ¡Seis! ¡Siete! ¡Ocho! ¡Nueve! ¡Diez! ¡Veinte! ¡Cuarenta! ¡Ochenta! ¡Cientos eran los golpes! ¡Demasiados! ¡Pero Cooler se defendía, no iba a dejar que un niñato lo venciera! ¡Fue así como el intercambio de puñetazos y patadas comenzó a realizarse de una manera admirable! Ataques de aquí para allá… ¡Truenos y centellas! ¡Resplandecía el ambiente por efecto de los rayos y el agua lluviosa se mezcló con el sudor! ¿Quién iba a caer? ¿Quién iba a triunfar? ¿El mal? ¿O el bien?

Los estruendos de la pelea dieron la impresión de mezclarse con una épica y gloriosa melodía de batalla, que erizaba la piel y estremecía los sentidos. Los guerreros gritaban de adrenalina, exclamaban de potencia, y sus gritos retumbaban de una forma que parecía que la Tierra temblaba de emoción, porque sin duda… ¡sin duda era el momento definitivo! ¡El punto de inflexión que marcaría un antes y un después en la historia de la humanidad!

Son Gohan atacaba, igualmente Cooler. De parte a parte se golpeaban en la cara, en el estómago, en las extremidades y en el alma, porque la fuerza inhumana y el poder aterrador penetraba hasta el espíritu, y éste gritaba ansiando la victoria. Pero la diferencia de poderes era la misma, el emperador del frío aún llevaba la ventaja en este punto; sin embargo, el último saiyajin sobrepasaba eso con su valentía, y moriría en pos del sitio que era su hogar. ¡Él lucharía por un buen futuro! ¡Y no debía permitir que el terrorífico emperador del diablo evitara que su mundo brillara de una incandescente luz de esperanza!

Creyó oír las voces de sus amigos dándole ánimos desde un lugar desconocido y lejano. El grito de su padre, el Súper Saiyajin Legendario; el grito de su maestro, el gran Piccolo Daimaio; el grito de quien fue su gran amigo, el terrícola Krillin; la fuerza que nacía desde su corazón y se materializaba en sus músculos, se incrementó. Era un poder misterioso cuyo origen era eso: un misterio, pero de una cosa si estaba seguro: las ganas de luchar y hacer justicia eran enormes. Ese desastroso deseo de morir que antes sentía ahora se había esfumado sin dejar rastro alguno.

— ¡Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, asestándole un poderoso golpe a Cooler en toda la boca del estómago. Éste gritó de un infinito dolor y su cuerpo se arrastró por el suelo, pero ¿acaso creía, el insensato, que ese era todo el poder del último saiyajin? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡De ninguna manera! Con la mano en la frente, Gohan expresó: ¡Masenko! Y lanzando dicha técnica hacia Cooler, provocó una explosión.

Se originó entonces una cortina de humo, de la cual salió Cooler unos segundos después de haber recibido el ataque. Estaba furioso y al parecer lastimado, pues tenía sangre en el cuerpo. Nunca antes alguien lo había atacado de aquella manera, por lo que, deseoso de exterminar de una vez por todas al maldito niño saiyajin, extendió el brazo derecho, arrojando un destello morado, mientras exclamaba: ¡Asqueroso saiyajin! ¡¿Crees que tienes la suficiente fuerza para vértelas con el poderoso Cooler?!

La técnica de Cooler no podía compararse al Masenko. Era más grande y aterradora, inmensa y escalofriante. Gohan mostró una expresión de absoluto asombro y… lo que sucedió después, ya es obvio. La explosión fue gigantesca y estremecedora. La Tierra tembló y todo indicaba que era el fin. El ambiente brilló igual al sol y la onda expansiva arrasó con todo a su paso.

A varios kilómetros del lugar de impacto, en la Montaña Paoz, los residentes de la casa de los Son salieron hacia afuera cuando escucharon un tremendo escándalo. Al hacerlo quedaron pasmados, pues en la inmensa lejanía se alzaba, aterradoramente, una montaña de humo y fuego. La vista resultaba horriblemente bella.

— ¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué es eso? — Exclamó Bulma, cuando la onda expansiva llegó hasta donde ellos estaban. Los árboles se inclinaron y las tres personas allí personas tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caerse. Luego se escuchó el gritó despavorido de una angustiada Milk:

— ¡Oh no! ¡Mi Gohan! ¡Mi Gohan está en peligro! — Dijo la aterrada mujer. Si no hubiera sido por Ox Satán, quien la detuvo en el acto, ella habría salido corriendo hacia el bosque en busca de su hijo — ¡Suéltame papá! ¡Mi Gohan se puede morir! ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo! ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo! — Decía entre llantos mientras su padre la sujetaba con fuerza.

— ¡Milk! ¡Tranquilízate por favor! ¿De dónde sacas que Gohan corre peligro? — Vociferó el hombre muy aturdido.

— ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Sé que él está en peligro! ¡Si no vamos ahora será demasiado tarde!

— ¡Tienes que tranquilizarte! ¡No sabemos qué fue lo que provocó esa explosión!

— ¿Qué habrá pasado? — Se preguntó Bulma mirando el hongo de humo — Esa explosión solo pudo haberla provocado… ¿Acaso…? — La expresión de su rostro había cambiado a una de miedo y asombro. Era un hecho que aquello no era normal, y en ese momento se sintió verdaderamente preocupada. ¿Había iniciado una batalla en la Tierra? ¿Quién contra quién? ¿Estaría Gohan involucrado?

— ¡¿Qué esperas Bulma?! — Le gritó Milk. La científica se estremeció — ¡Tenemos que ir por Gohan!

— Pero…

— ¡Subamos al avión ahora!

Bulma se quedó petrificada, estática, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba preocupada por Gohan y Lime. Quería entender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que obedeció las palabras de Milk y se encaminó hacia el avión, seguido por los otros dos.

En el lugar de impacto, la intensa luz causada por el destello ya se estaba diluyendo. Seguía lloviendo, el ambiente había quedado desolado y una nueve de polvo cubría la superficie.

El emperador Cooler levitaba, jadeando por efecto del cansancio, y no estaba feliz ni tranquilo por la efectividad de su ataque, porque él sabía que su objetivo había logrado evadir de nuevo la muerte. A unos cuantos metros de su posición estaba Gohan y se veía incluso más cansado que el hermano de Freezer, quien le dedica una furtiva mirada y no duda en arrojarle otro destello de energía, mucho más pequeño que el anterior. El semisaiyajin lo esquiva provocando la furia de Cooler.

— ¡¿Hasta cuándo piensas rendirte?! ¡Debes entender de una buena vez que tus estúpidos ataques de furia no servirán para derrotarme! — Le espetó el changlong. Gohan suelta un gruñido y se le echa encima.

Vuelve a producirse un intenso choque de puñetazos y patadas, que provocaban ondas expansivas cada vez que un miembro impactaba contra otro. El furioso ataque de Gohan no parecía haber disminuido y lo hacía con un empeño incluso mayor que en los minutos anteriores. La impaciencia ya empezaba a dominar el corazón de Cooler, el cual, expidiendo un grito de molestia, aumentó la velocidad de su arremetida obligando a Gohan a retroceder.

Entonces el último saiyajin comenzó a verse realmente superado. Aun así no dejaba de atacar, atacar y atacar. Aunque no pudiera usar un brazo estaba dando una buena pelea y se defendía de una forma admirable, evitando que el hermano de Freezer diera por terminaba la contienda. Sin embargo, no duraría por mucho tiempo si continuaba solamente defendiéndose de esa manera, tarde o temprano Cooler lo superaría y cuando lo hiciera, sin duda no pestañearía al momento de acabar con su vida, pues el individuo del espacio se veía verdaderamente decidido en terminar la batalla. El final se acercaba, entonces… ¿cómo iba a ganar? ¿Cuál era el camino hacia la salvación? ¿Era posible que sucediera un milagro?

¡Zas! ¡De pronto Gohan recibió un golpe en el estómago! ¡El dolor y el terror se combinaron inmediatamente! ¡Había perdido la ventaja en aquella milésima de segundo y Cooler sacaría provecho de eso, sin lugar a dudas!

— ¡Llegó tu fin! — Sentenció el villano.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Contradijo Gohan. Cooler preparaba otro golpe que, por la fuerza en lo que hacía, sería el definitivo. El hermano de Freezer pretendía golpear al semisaiyajin con tanta potencia que incluso atravesaría su estómago y, su víctima, aterrada de pies a cabeza, sin saber cómo reaccionar en aquel decisivo momento que se congelaría en el tiempo, vio como el puño asesino arremetía contra su persona. Entonces, no supo cómo lo hizo, pero alcanzó a esquivarlo justo cuando ya iba a impactar contra sus tripas. La expresión de Cooler fue de un absoluto asombro, estaba estupefacto, y sin ni siquiera tener tiempo de asimilarlo, recibió una violenta patada por parte de Gohan, golpe que lo arrojó igual a un proyectil.

El cuerpo de Cooler poco a poco desaparecía de vista pero Gohan lo siguió instintivamente con la mirada. Voló detrás de él alejándose del antiguo escenario de batalla sin quitar la vista de su objetivo. Éste, con una expresión de dolor en la cara, trató de detenerse, y cuando lo hizo, vio como habían regresado a la playa. El cadáver de Lime yacía en la superficie, pero Cooler no tuvo tiempo de mirarlo porque al instante apareció Gohan quien le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro. Cooler cae al suelo, muy cerca del agua, para luego ver hacia arriba y esquivar un rayo de energía que su adversario había lanzado en contra suya. El ataque explota en la arena ocasionando un cráter.

— ¡No he terminado! — Exclamó Gohan descendiendo al suelo. Las ganas de pelear seguían ardiendo en su corazón y la perspectiva de rendirse resultaba prácticamente imposible.

En la playa también llovía y el viento soplaba como un terrible huracán. Por detrás de una gruesa cortina de humo, Gohan vio como la negra silueta de Cooler poco a poco aparecía. El semisaiyajin se disponía a volver a atacar, pero algo lo detuvo: Cooler sujetaba algo con su mano derecha, y ese algo colgaba hacia abajo, aparentemente inerte. Fue entonces cuando Gohan se dio cuenta, con horror, que su oponente sujetaba el cuerpo de Lime por el tobillo y lo bamboleaba de un lado a otro.

— ¿Así que esta es la amiga por la que tanto te has lamentado? — Interrogó Cooler expidiendo una risita. En su rostro, Gohan tenía una expresión de terror.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! — Exclamó furioso y aterrado al mismo tiempo, pero Cooler fingió no escucharlo y solo se limitaba a jugar con su indefensa víctima — ¡No! ¡Déjala! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

— Ya la estoy tocando — Se burló Cooler. Con una media sonrisa en la cara alzó el cuerpo de Lime hasta la altura de su vista. Ella se veía triste y apacible, pálida como la muerte. Su ropa estaba llena de suciedad y el agujero que el Rayo Mortal había causado chorreaba sangre por todos lados; Cooler se dispuso a examinar dicha herida, donde las entrañas de la pobre niña podían ser plenamente observadas, rojas y sanguinolentas — Fue una lástima que yo haya llegado dos días antes de lo previsto y que esta criatura pagara el precio de ello; pero bueno… ¡así es la vida!

— ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Te digo que te alejes! — Volvió a solicitar un enojado semisaiyajin, ganándose una sádica mirada por parte de Cooler. Gohan ya iba a atacarlo cuando observó como el pirata espacial coloca la mano izquierda encima del estómago de Lime y entonces… ¡Flash! ¡La atravesó con un destello de energía!

Un sofocado grito de horror salió desde las entrañas de Gohan. El niño puso los ojos en blanco, temblando por todo el cuerpo, y la lluvia contribuía a hacerlo sentir como un verdadero desgraciado. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, como la sangre volaba en todas las direcciones, como Lime ahora poseía dos horribles agujeros en su tierna figura, y como Cooler reía igual a un lunático. Llorando de impotencia y rabia, sintiendo como su sangre hervía a cósmicas temperaturas, brincó hacia el maldito infeliz responsable de su desgracia, pero volvió a detenerse en el camino al ver que éste arrojaba el cadáver de Lime al aire, apuntándole directamente. Iba a desintegrar el cuerpo justo en frente de sus narices.

¡No! ¡De ninguna forma lo permitiría!

El destello de energía salió a través de la mano de Cooler, dirigiéndose hacia su objetivo, y justo cuando ya iba a hacer contacto, Gohan se mete en el medio y recibe el ataque en su lugar, justo en la espalda. Él grita de dolor sintiendo como su piel ardía como el fuego, mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de su amiga empapándose con su sangre. La miró a los ojos por un segundo, partiéndosele el alma cuando lo hacía, y esos ojos no podían verlo porque estaban muertos y cerrados. Cayeron al suelo, él encima de la niña. Se arrastraron como si fueran dos indefensas sabandijas que no tenían esperanza, y Gohan deseó que el tiempo se detuviera, que aquello durara para siempre, porque si soltaba el cuerpo de Lime sentía que moriría en el acto; sin embargo, oyó como una exclamación sentenciaba su vida: ¡Ahora si eres mío! El ki de Cooler se había movido cual veloz rayo. Gohan se reincorporó y al mirar al frente sus manos actuaron por si solas al detener el puño de Cooler que intentaba hacerle daño. Fueron diez segundos, donde el último saiyajin y el demonio de frío corazón se miraron con demasiado odio, hasta que el primero sujeta con firmeza el brazo del segundo y entierra las uñas en su carne.

La sangre salpicó y Cooler produce un chillido. Trató de zafarse del agarre del niño pero éste lo agarraba con demasiada fuerza y, expulsando su ki y gritando de poder, Gohan jala el brazo arrancándoselo de lleno, como el que saca un árbol de raíz. El aterrador grito de Cooler se propagó a través de toda la playa.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Maldito criajo de mierda! ¡PÚDRETE EN EL INFIERNO! — Exclamó a los cuatro vientos. Gohan soltó la amputada extremidad tirándola al suelo, en el momento que un furioso y adolorido Cooler le apunta con la mano que le quedaba. De ella salió un tumulto de energía, roja como el fuego, y Gohan dejó a salir un grito de sufrimiento. Todo su cuerpo estaba quemándose, ardiendo de manera infernal, y así fue como entendió que la sentencia de Cooler no fueron vagas palabras. Aquello era un verdadero infierno.

— ¡UAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Los harapos que Gohan llevaba encima se hicieron añicos, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Su piel comenzó a descarnarse provocándole una aterradora agonía; sin embargo, el poder no fue tan violento como para desintegrarlo. El masacrado Gohan rebotó por el suelo y a su lado iba el cuerpo de Lime, cuya ropa también fue destruida e igualmente había quedado desnuda. Una gran luz brilló alrededor de la costa y el último saiyajin, aún consciente, quedó sepultado bajo un montón de rocas, junto a Lime.

El brazo izquierdo de Cooler temblaba, y el derecho chorreaba sangre a diestra y siniestra. La expresión del changlong era de furia y mucho dolor.

— ¡Aggg! ¡Hijo… de… puta! ¡¿Cómo pudiste arrancarme el brazo?! — Añadió entre jadeos _— "¡No lo entiendo! ¡Es algo absurdo y sin sentido! ¡No puede ser que el poderoso Cooler haya sido lastimado por un simple mocoso!"_ — Pensaba contrariado — _"La raza saiyajin es verdaderamente peligrosa, ahora entiendo por qué Freezer los eliminó… ¡No puedo permitir que uno de ellos siga con vida!"_ — Entonces miró su brazo amputado, que yacía en el suelo, y fue presa de una enorme cólera — ¡Niño rufián! ¡ESTO NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ! ¡ ¡VOY A HACERTE PEDAZOS JUNTO CON ESTA MIERDA DE PLANETA!

Comenzó a elevarse en las alturas, mientras extendía su brazo izquierdo y mostraba el dedo índice. Gohan, quien había oído perfectamente lo que Cooler había dicho, salió de las rocas, sangrando por todos lados y muy débil. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar hacia el cielo donde el hermano de Freezer ya preparaba su último ataque.

— ¡No! ¡No lo hagas por favor! — Suplicó angustiado.

_Fin del capítulo trece_

**Muchas gracias por darle otra oportunidad a mi historia y disculpen por la tardanza. El siguiente capítulo ya está en proceso de escritura, a los que leen en Fanfic Es lamentablemente no podré subir el capítulo debido a problemas con el internet, pero ojalá puede subirlo muy pronto a esa página también. Saludos a todos, les agradecería muchísimos que me dejen reviews **** Hasta la otra.**

**GohanxVidel.**


	14. El triunfo del Masenko

**(…)**

**Capítulo 14**

_El triunfo del Masenko._

El sanguinario dedo de la muerte apuntó hacia el lluvioso cielo. Todo estaba perdido.

Gohan se encontraba aterrado y la debilidad que sentía en el cuerpo impedía que se levantara para hacer algo al respecto. De rodillas, chillando y lamentándose por el destino que poco a poco se acercaba, no pudo evitar preguntarse: ¿era el fin? ¿Así terminaba todo? ¿No existía ninguna alternativa que llevara a la salvación?

— No… por favor… no lo hagas… ¡Mátame a mí pero no hagas eso por favor! — Dijo con mucho ruego, lágrimas salían a través de sus ojos, mientras observaba muy dolido el cuerpo desnudo de su amiga Lime, sintiéndose avergonzado por haber dejado que la masacraran de una manera tan atroz.

No podía, estaba demasiado cansado y débil… demasiado débil. ¿Cómo contraatacar sufriendo tanto dolor? ¿Cómo evitar que la Tierra viera su fin si él se encontraba más muerto que vivo?

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No era justo que las cosas terminaran así!

— JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡¿dime que piensas hacer para salvar tu planeta?! — Se carcajeaba Cooler, burlándose del angustiado niño. La lluvia empapaba su cuerpo — ¡Esta vez no podrás hacer nada para evitar el fin de todo! ¡A ustedes les espera la muerte!

Una bola de luz naranja apareció en el dedo índice de Cooler provocando un estremecimiento en el semisaiyajin. Cada vez se hacía más grande, igual a un diminuto sol que se expande alumbrándolo todo a su paso. Cooler no paraba de reír como desquiciado, Gohan continuaba lamentándose y golpeaba el suelo con mucha impotencia. Lloraba desconsolado. Las olas se alborotaron, las nubes comenzaron a disiparse y el anaranjado de la muerte aterraba como si fuera un apocalíptico monstruo… el monstruo que iba a desaparecerlo todo.

— No… no… por favor no… llévame a mí… Llévame mí… Los habitantes de la Tierra no tienen la culpa de nada, no merecen un final así — Decía Gohan mirando el suelo. Temblaba, todo su cuerpo se estremecía por causa de las terribles contusiones y heridas, pero sobre todo por el terror y dolor que cada segundo lo torturaba.

La bola se volvió gigantesca en cuestión de segundos, y el tiempo de vida que le quedaba a la Tierra podía terminarse en cualquier momento. Gohan, con la mirada llena de angustia, observó el cielo sintiéndose verdaderamente inservible, y no podía dejar de pensar en esas personas que habían sido importantes en su vida, quienes ni siquiera imaginaban lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

— Aggg… papá, señor Piccolo, mamá, Bulma, Lime, abuelo… — Susurró entre llantos — ¡PERDÓNENMEEEEEEEEEEE!

Su gritó se elevó hacia los cielos y, mientras esto acontecía, el avión de Bulma se acercaba no muy lejos del campo de batalla, y sus tripulantes miraban confundidos el pequeño punto brillante que constituía a la bola de energía que resplandecía como el fuego. En otro lugar, en Aldea Chazke para ser precisos, Sidonia, Fukoshi y Lao Yorihawa conversaban alegremente sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Y por otro lado, en una gran ciudad muy alejada de la Montaña Paoz, un niño de cabello rubio y mirada triste observaba a través de la ventana de un apartamento, y en esa misma ciudad, pero en los interiores de una lujosa mansión de gran tamaño, cierta niña de cabello negro y ojos azules se encontraba recostada sobre la cama, completamente ajena a los acontecimientos que se estaban produciendo en su entorno. Nadie sabía que el fin de la Tierra había llegado, que el terrible emperador de la muerte estaba a punto de sentenciarlos a todos y que cada uno de ellos tenían sus destinos entrelazados.

Gohan prácticamente se había rendido, solo lloraba esperando que todo terminara, mientras se disculpaba internamente con su padre por no haber podido proteger su hogar. Las olas se habían terminado de elevar monstruosamente, en el momento que Cooler se preparaba para arrojar su mortal esfera asesina.

— ¡Ha llegado la hora! ¡La raza saiyajin se extinguirá junto a los terrícolas! ¡Desaparece junto con los habitantes de este asqueroso planeta! ¡SUPERNOVA! — Exclamó, para luego arrojar su ataque. Gohan gritó con todas sus fuerzas viendo como una imagen aterradora se le venía encima. El ambiente se había coloreado de un tono naranja. Era el fin.

La Tierra parecía que temblaba, o tal vez se trataba del propio Gohan quien no paraba de estremecerse. Tenía la boca abierta, allí, hincado en el suelo experimentando una de las más grandes impotencias que jamás había podido sentir. El tiempo transcurría lentamente, como revelándose en su contra haciéndole sufrir una verdadera tortura. Las voces de miles de inocentes gritaron en los profundo de sus pensamiento implorando la salvación, pero ¿qué podía hacer él, cuyos poderes no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para detener lo que en tales instancias era inevitable?

¿Dónde estaba su padre? ¿Dónde estaba su maestro Piccolo? ¿Dónde estaba quien fuera que podía salvarlo?

Se estaba acercando, con parsimonia lo consumía todo. Era el Apocalipsis, el Armagedón, el Juicio Final, el Ragnarok. Él solo podía observar, triste y angustiado, protagonizando el papel de espectador en aquella trágica y desastrosa película, cuyo desenlace era igual de oscuro que la más negra de las noches, donde la luz se ha escondido sin que nadie pueda dar con su paradero. El ruido de la muerte iba a estallar, acompañado por un fuego abrazador, y todo... terminaría.

Pero acaso… ¿no haría algo para defenderse? ¿Ni siquiera iba a intentarlo?

Entre jadeos luchó por levantarse, enfrentando el irresistible cansancio, eludiendo cada uno de los ataques que efectuaba el inexorable dolor. Logró su cometido. El horrible sol artificial ya casi tocaba la superficie, por lo que Gohan, desnudo de pies a cabeza, se armó de todo el valor que su corazón le permitiera para lanzar su último ataque, su último esfuerzo, su último suspiro.

— "_Hazlo, tú puedes, tú tienes la fuerza, por algo eres el hijo de Son Goku"_ — Se animó mentalmente — _"Él no se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados, tampoco el señor Piccolo… ¡Ellos harían todo lo posible por salvar la Tierra!" _— La Supernova estaba a punto de llegar a su objetivo, era ahora o nunca, el momento decisivo que marcaría el antes y el después. Gohan, haciendo uso del último atisbo de fuerza que le quedaba, expulsó su ki y se lleva las dos manos a la frente, incluso el brazo que tenía quebrado, experimentando un dolor horriblemente agudo al momento de hacerlo, pero ignoró esto e hizo todo lo posible por concentrarse en arrojar su ataque. El cabello de Lime se movía de forma alborotada y un grito ensordecedor provino desde la garganta de Gohan, una exclamación llena de valentía y esperanza. El rayo de luz consumió su cuerpo, grande y acogedor — ¡MASENKO! — Gritó.

— ¡Es inútil que trates de hacer algo para detenerme! ¡La fuerza de tu técnica palidece en comparación a la mía niño estúpido! — Bufa el hermano de Freezer — ¡Qué necio eres! ¡No entiendo qué te impulsa a seguir atacando si sabes que no vas a ganar!

Ni las palabras de Cooler iban a detener a Gohan, el niño estaba decidido a no rendirse en la lucha. El Masenko chocó contra la Supernova y enseguida se produjo un gran estruendo; sin embargo, el ataque del emperador Cooler no se detuvo, la técnica de Gohan se veía muy pequeña al frente de algo tan bestial.

Los pies del semisaiyajin se hundieron en el suelo debido a tanta presión, parecía imposible que el niño pudiera continuar, mas así lo hizo, no tenía las intenciones de parar, con furia apretaba los dientes en una expresión de angustia y dolor; cada centímetro de su cuerpo se estremecía y las ganas de bajar los brazos estaban arremetiendo cruelmente contra su ser. Solo quería que terminara aquella terrible pesadilla, aquel maldito infierno que estaba viviendo, porque el dolor era demasiado grande y su resistencia ya había llegado hasta los propios límites. Ya no podía dar más, esas eran todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Ya casi no tengo fuerzas! — Exclama Gohan angustiado — ¡Quiero salvar la Tierra! ¡De verdad quiero hacerlo! ¡Pero esto es todo lo que tengo papá! ¡Ya no puedo más!

Se hundió más en suelo y el disco que formaba la Supernova ya casi cubría todo el cielo. Cooler reía victorioso, intuyendo que el final había llegado, pero algo ocurrió: su técnica empezó a retroceder.

— ¿Qué…?

Así es, estaba retrocediendo y Gohan avanzaba poco a poco dan paso tras paso. Cooler no podía creerlo.

— ¡¿Maldito, crees que todas estas son mis fuerzas?! — Dice Cooler enfadado — ¡Aún no conoces mi verdadero poder! — Y aumenta la potencia de su ataque.

La fuerza aplastante arremetió contra Gohan, pero él no se rindió, ¡no señor! ¡Iba a darlo todo! ¡Hasta la última gota de sudor que le quedara y el último gramo de fuerza lo daría para proteger su hogar!

Cooler estaba virtualmente sorprendido. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Cómo podía ser que ese mocoso le provocara tantos problemas y se resistiera tanto a morir? Furioso, el changlong vuelve a extender la mano izquierda arrojando una, dos, tres y hasta cuatro ondas expansivas que empujaban la supernova mortal, y si bien cierto era que ésta avanzaba, también lo era que Gohan tampoco dejaba de hacerlo. Ambos iban hacia adelante, aferrándose indiscutiblemente a la esperanza de ganar.

Los dientes de Gohan se apretaban con dolorosa presión, al igual que todos los músculos de su cuerpo. El brazo fracturado le dolía muchísimo, pero no pensaba bajarlo, aguantaría el dolor por muy grande que este fuera. El sudor empapaba su cuerpo al igual que la sangre y el barro, y de su corazón iban naciendo unas fuerzas que él aún desconocía. Jamás creyó que llegaría a aguantar de esa manera y pensó que sin duda Piccolo estaría orgulloso de su pupilo, porque había demostrado una voluntad digna de admirar. Al pensar en el recuerdo de su maestro una escena antes vivida regresó desde lo profundo de su mente, en aquellos inolvidables momentos que compartió con él mientras entrenaban. Fue así como recordó una frase que el guerrero namekuseijin le expresara hace unos años:

— _Gohan, recuerda nunca rendirte ante nada ni ante nadie, por muy adversa que parezca la situación._

— _Sí, señor Piccolo, nunca lo olvidaré._

Una bella sonrisa llena de amor y esperanza pura, fue trazada por el contorno de sus resecos labios, brindándole más fuerzas de las que incluso podía soportar, ayudándole a continuar avanzando. Cada paso que daba hacia adelante constituía un acercamiento a la salvación, por lo que no iba a detenerse hasta estar completamente seguro de que ya no podría hacerlo. La presión sin duda era horrible y combatirla era un verdadera desafió.

Gohan producía quejidos y gruñidos a la vez, sus rodillas casi tocaban el suelo, pero hizo un esfuerzo por tenerlas firmes, aunque esto le provocara un intenso dolor. Llegó un momento en que ni el Masenko ni la Supernova avanzaban, la disputa entre ambos ataques era brutal y los dos gladiadores tenían en sus rostros expresiones de furia absoluta.

— ¡C… cabrón de mierda! ¡¿Por qué tienes tantas fuerzas?! ¡No lo entiendo! — Insultó Cooler. Acto seguido vuelve a extender el brazo y se escucha una pequeña explosión: la Supernova se había hecho más grande — ¡Basta de jodederas hijo de perra! ¡Ha llegado el final de tu vida! ¡La muerte de los que amas, de tu mundo y todo lo que conoces! — El villano sentencia por enésima vez mientras Gohan deja salir un grito, sin rendirse aún — ¡No voy a permitir que te entrometas en mis planes! ¡Yo vine aquí a aniquilar a los saiyajin y cumpliré ese objetivo a como dé lugar!

Era como si Gohan soportara el peso de miles de toneladas. En cualquier momento iba a sucumbir ante el cansancio, el aturdimiento y el dolor de sus terribles heridas. Se estaba hundiendo en el suelo junto al cadáver de Lime y las rocas amenazaban con cubrirlo e impedirle continuar con su arremetida. Era ese instante, donde la sangre hervía a millón, donde el corazón latía como enloquecido, donde la angustia y todos posibles temores habidos y por haber se hacían realidad, donde el pasado se unía al presente implorando que no llegara el desastroso futuro. Las voces del recuerdo retocaron en un pequeño punto de la mente de Gohan, trayendo consigo vívidas imágenes de sucesos acontecidos en antaño, porque toda su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos, que aunque fuera muy corta, le había regalado y quitado cosas maravillosas, cosas hermosas, enseñándole valiosas lecciones. Todo eso estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, los sentimientos se irían volando y todos partirían a un nuevo mundo donde no existe el dolor. Eso creyó, porque nada podía salvarlos, sus últimas fuerzas… estaban expirando.

— Lime…

La miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Hubiera querido que todo fuera diferente, ya que el poco tiempo que había compartido al lado de aquella niña castaña no fue lo suficiente como para descubrirlo todo en su persona, pero sí para cautivarlo de tierna manera, en lo profundo de su corazón, como solo un niño puede amar. Divagaba en la respuesta que nunca llegó… ¡Crac! ¡El suelo se estaba abriendo! Pensaba en las posibles palabras que ella nunca expresó… ¡Boom! ¡El último ataque ya casi desaparecía de sus manos! Imaginaba el posible desenlace, la verdad que se ocultaba detrás de aquel rubor en sus mejillas y de aquella tímida sonrisa. ¿Qué habría dicho Lime, luego de la brusca confesión, además de pronunciar su nombre? Nunca iba a saberlo, o tal vez en el otro mundo encontraría una respuesta a tal incógnita. La Supernova estaba a punto de obtener la victoria.

Ya no tenía fuerzas, ahora si estaba completamente seguro. Se le había acabado el combustible que le impulsaba a seguir.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdónenme todos por haberlos decepcionado! — Esa disculpa iba dirigida a todos, en especial a los que seguían con vida y que pronto iban morir solo porque él no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos.

— ¡Tal parece que te has quedado sin fuerzas! — Exclamó el hermano de Freezer, entonces efectuó un último empuje antes de que el aterrador sol de artificio cayera como una bola muy pesada, pero…

Un acontecimiento increíble sucedió en ese momento. Cooler aterrorizado vio algo… algo que Gohan ni siquiera había notado.

— ¿Pero qué demonios…? ¿Quién…?

De pronto la Supernova se detuvo, y Gohan sintió que las fuerzas retornaban a su ser, de una manera tan improvista que no supo cómo fue que desde sus manos pudo salir un destello tan gigantesco y hermoso como el que sus ojos estaban contemplando. No podía estar más sorprendido, pero aprovechó aquel extraordinario milagro para gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Tampoco notó que un segundo grito se fundió con el suyo, un grito escalofriante, pero no era el grito de Son Goku, ni el de Piccolo Daimaio, ni el de cualquier individuo que alguna vez haya sido su amigo. Era el grito de otra persona.

El Masenko triplicó su tamaño y poder ante la mirada atónita de Cooler, el cual se había quedado literalmente paralizado.

— No… no puede ser… ¡¿Qué significa esto?! — Dijo pasmado. Al caer en cuenta de que estaba siendo superado trató de empujar la supernova, sin obtener resultado. El Masenko había penetrado en las profundidades del ataque del changlong. Hubo un tremendo estallido y Masenko y Supernova se volvieron uno solo, convirtiéndose en un rayo de bestial tamaño que se dirigió directamente hasta donde levitaba el emperador del mal, cuyos ojos se desorbitaron en una expresión de absoluto asombro — ¡No! ¡Esto es imposible! ¡Maldición! — De inmediato intenta hacer que el ataque se detenga y cambie de rumbo — ¡No! ¡Avanza! ¡Regresa! ¡Avanza hacia otro lado maldición! — Decía aterrado, y lo peor es que se encontraba paralizado del miedo y no podía moverse. Abajo Gohan expedía un último grito antes de hundirse completamente en el suelo y desaparecer entre las rocas y la arena, pero ya estaba hecho: Cooler no podría salvarse, ya que el poder del ataque había alcanzado un límite inimaginable para el pirata espacial. El contacto fue estremecedor — ¡Aggg! ¡MALDITA SEAAAAAAAA!

Todo fue tan rápido que en unos cuantos segundos el destello había cruzado las nubes abandonando la atmósfera terrestre, igual a un cohete de infinita propulsión. Así fue como las gélidas condiciones del espacio vació se combinaron con el fuego de luces brillantes que provocaban un dolor de pesadilla. Cooler, mientras la energía iba descarnando su piel, aún no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Aquello no tenía ni una pizca de lógica, no podía ser cierto que él fuera vencido por un simple niño saiyajin y más aún cuando ya tenía la victoria asegurada; sin embargo, aquella aterradora imagen que alcanzó a ver antes que todo terminara lo había abrumado de tal manera que ya no podía hacer nada para salvarse, solo esperar la muerte.

— "_¡¿Cómo… es posible que yo… el guerrero más… poderoso del Universo, haya sido derrotado por un niño de poder… considerablemente bajo?!" _— La figura de Cooler se fue distorsionando mientras la energía más lo abrazaba. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la consciencia, no sin antes avivar un recuerdo que lo aterrorizaba tanto como lo que en esos momentos estaba pasando:

— _¿Qué es esa cápsula tan extraña? ¡Enfoca quiero observarla_! — Habría dicho Sauzā una vez, el día que Freezer destruyó el planeta Vegita. En la pantalla sobre el panel de control apareció la imagen de un niño de cabellos de pico, quien dormía plácidamente mientras volaba en el interior de una cápsula alrededor del espacio sideral.

— _Es un mocoso de esos saiyajin _— Acotó Dore.

— _Sí _— Exclama Neizu — _¡Y parece ser que se dirige a un planeta muy lejano llamado Tierra! ¡Lo vamos a derribar!_

Estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Cooler, quien desplazándose sobre su artefacto volador hizo acto de presencia. Los soldados hicieron una reverencia en forma de respeto.

— _¡No le hagan caso! ¡Ese error lo cometió Freezer, ahora dejen que él se haga cargo, ese no es nuestro problema! _— Dijo con una voz tan firme que daba miedo _— Nosotros tenemos que apoderarnos de siete planetas en este día, pero lo que no puedo creer… es que se les haya escapado un saiyajin. Ya sé que es un bebé, pero por la ambición de Freezer los demás proyectos se atrasaron y también la destrucción del planeta de esos saiyajin, lo cual conlleva una responsabilidad muy grande. Sí, Freezer sigue siendo… descuidado._

— _**Dime algo, crío, ¿eres pariente del sujeto que derrotó a Freezer? ¿Ese saiyajin que fue enviando a la Tierra hace ya varios años?**_

— _**¡Sí! ¡Él era mi padre! ¡Y estoy orgulloso de ello!**_

— "_Ra… rayos"_ — Se lamentó Cooler, ya casi sucumbiendo ante el dolor — _"Ahora comprendo… que yo también fui descuidado… Si tan solo… si tan solo hubiera derribado la nave… en ese momento…"_ — La luz y la energía terminaron por hacerlo enloquecer — ¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOON!

Sí, había sido muy descuidado. Sí, había cometido un gravísimo error. La historia sin duda fuera muy diferente si en aquel momento él no hubiera vacilado al tomar una decisión tan importante, pero que en tales instancias parecía insignificante. La equivocación era irreparable, porque el tiempo no se puede retroceder, y ya estaba pagando muy caro el precio de su misericordia. Los saiyajin eran terribles, una raza que representaba la más grande de las amenazas, y él no pudo terminar con lo que su hermano había empezado. El último saiyajin seguiría viendo, al igual que su mundo, y él moriría.

Una última exclamación de agonía se propagó por el espacio infinito, y la Tierra era un diminuto punto azul en la oscura lejanía. Aquel día viviría en la mente de Cooler hasta el final de su existencia, provocándole tormentas de pesadillas incluso en el más profundo de los letargos. Continuó, cual cometa, avanzando hasta perderse sin ser ni siquiera una estrella. Había sido vencido, pero la guerra… no había terminado.

**(…)**

Todo permanecía en un escalofriante silencio, había dejado de llover. Ni las olas que rompían continuamente en la orilla terminaban con aquel insonoro vacío, tampoco el viento, ni el alteo de los buitres. Poco a poco fue saliendo el sol, sus rayos cayeron hacia la superficie, iluminando la sangrienta figura del hijo de Son Goku, quien se encontraba semienterrado en un gran hueco producido en la arena. A su lado… los buitres devoraban la carne, enloquecidos.

El cuerpo del niño temblaba, y éste se quejaba en unos particulares sonidos que casi ni se oían. Era obvio que agonizaba, pues no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse. De pronto experimentó un calor tan abrazador que deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el sol desapareciera, que ya no existiera, porque el contacto de sus rayos con la piel le producía gran sufrimiento. La conmoción era tanta que aún no asimilaba que hubiera ganado la batalla.

— Ah… Ah… yo… ¿yo gané?

Algo se posó encima de su cuerpo, algo pesado, algo vivo. Sintió como aquella cosa caminaba sobre su torso y luego… gritó de dolor.

— ¡UAAAHHHH!

Aquel bicho le había pegado un mordisco como si intentara arrancarle un trozo de la piel. Como pudo abrió a los ojos, encontrándose con la siniestra mirada de un ave de negro plumaje. Era un buitre. Aparentemente había llegado para comerse a una tierna y jugosa víctima. ¡Pero de ninguna manera iba a convertirse en la carroña de aquel asqueroso animal!

— ¡Ve… vete! ¡No… no soy tu presa! — Lo espantó. El ave salió volando cuando Gohan se hace a un lado, encontrándose con una detestable imagen.

Un montón de buitres yacían apiñados encima de lo que parecía ser un pequeño cuerpo humano. Cada ave se llevaba al pico pedazos de carne, tragándoselos para luego seguir con su oficio. Era un hecho que estaban hambrientos, pero entonces Gohan entendió lo que estaba pasando y aterrado, hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por levantarse.

— ¡N… no! ¡Apártense! ¡Váyanse! ¡NO! — Gohan se levantó y rápidamente ahuyentó a los buitres, quienes salieron despavoridos igual a un tumulto de muerte negra. Lo que permaneció a los ojos de Gohan sin duda era macabro. El chico cayó de rodillas, impulsado por un infinito terror.

Lime estaba allí, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella. Tenía las tripas de fuera.

Gohan se llevó las manos al rostro intentando no ver la cruel imagen del horror. Era tan horrible… ¡Tan horrible! Le faltaban trozos de piel en la cara y estaba bañada en sangre, sus entrañas yacían desparramadas en el suelo. Los buitres habían hecho muy bien su trabajo, pero… ¿cuánto tiempo había transcurrido para que esas malditas aves carroñeras destrozaran el cuerpo de su fallecida amiga? Antes de poder asimilarlo y pensar en el horrible destino que Lime había tenido, Gohan sucumbió ante el dolor, la angustia y la repugnancia, cayendo inconsciente al suelo, sin poder soportarlo.

En ese momento comenzó a escucharse el ruido de un motor. Un avión amarillo surcaba el cielo rodeando la basta playa, y en su interior sus tripulantes miraban fijamente por la ventana tratando de avistar algo en la superficie. Bulma conducía y volteaba el rostro a la vez, pero no alcazaba ver nada. Igualmente Ox Satán y Milk, ésta última con una clara expresión de angustia.

— ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde podrá estar mi Gohan? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que salió de casa, ya es muy tarde.

— ¿Qué habrá causado esa explosión? — Bulma pregunta de manera distraída. Al mirar de nuevo hacia abajo nota algo extraño — ¿Qué es eso? Miren allá abajo…

Ox Satán y su hija hacen caso a las palabras de la peli azul y pegan el rostro contra la ventana. Efectivamente, ahí en la superficie había un artefacto demasiado extraño, y además se notaban claramente las señales de que en los alrededores se había producido un intenso combate.

— Parece una nave, ¿no creen? — Añade Bulma, muy pensativa — _"Una nave…"_

— Pero… ¿de dónde salió? — Cuestiona de inmediato Ox Satán.

— Y tal parece que en ese lugar se produjo un gran alboroto — Continúa la científica, ignorando la pregunta del tipo con los cuernos — ¿Creen que Gohan haya estado involucrado?

Aquella interrogante angustió más a Milk.

— ¡Ay Dios santo! ¿Crees que le haya sucedido algo?

— No hay que ser pesimista — Bulma intenta tranquilizarla, negando con la cabeza — A lo mejor estamos confundiendo las cosas y él se encuentra jugando con Lime.

— Tal vez debamos aterrizar y buscar en la playa — Propone Ox Satán. Bulma asiente.

El avión poco a poco comienza a aterrizar, alborotando la arena. Cuando la puerta se abre sale corriendo Milk y al instante empieza a exclamar el nombre de su hijo, mientras arriba el sol se negaba nuevamente a ser visto, ocultándose en las nubes. Comenzó entonces a soplar un fuerte viento, tan frío que erizaba la piel. Bulma se abrazó a si misma echándole un ojo al lugar, y no supo por qué, pero en dicho ambiente se podía experimentar una inexplicada sensación de soledad, tragedia, y sobretodo… tristeza y miedo.

El cielo era de un gris opaco, muy pálido, sin vida, y la arena se encontraba húmeda, señal de que no hace mucho había llovido. El cabello azul de Bulma se movía mientras ésta sentía que el frío se le metía hasta el alma y el vacío más y más la invadía, produciéndole una melancolía que ni ella no era capaz de entender.

— No me gusta… No me gusta este lugar — Dijo. Vio como Ox Satán le seguía los pasos a Milk mientras ella gritaba a todo pulmón llamando a Gohan, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Bulma no pudo evitar sentir lástima por su amiga y entendía perfectamente las razones por las que ella se preocupaba tanto por su hijo. Él era el único que le daba esperanzas para seguir adelante a pesar de las adversidades.

Minuciosamente miró en derredor. La misteriosa nave yacía sobre un montón de maleza, rodeada de arbustos y pequeños árboles. Su tamaño no era particularmente grande, pero la forma que la constituía era muy curiosa: parecía un cangrejo mecánico. Era una nave rara, sin duda muy rara; pero ¿de dónde había salido? ¿Qué hacía ahí, en la playa? ¿Y por qué el panorama era tan desolador, como si sufriera las recientes cicatrices de una cruenta lucha sin cuartel? Hoyos, cráteres, árboles caídos y tierra alborotada era que lo dominaba donde quiera que pusiera la vista, porque ni el mar lucía bello en aquella situación. Se respiraba el mal y un terror escalofriante.

Los sentidos de Bulma se pusieron en alerta al oír un grito lleno de pavor, provocándole un estremecimiento que la aturdió de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Bulma! ¡BULMA! — Milk gritaba como si la estuvieran matando — ¡BULMA! ¡VEN POR FAVOR! ¡OH DIOS!

— ¡¿Qué pasa?!

La mujer sale ocurriendo muy asustada, pero entonces escuchó que Ox Satán también la llamaba con un tono de voz lleno de angustia. No imaginaba que era lo que ellos habían encontrado, pero una cosa si era cierta: para que un hombre tan valiente como el padre de Milk le rogara así, tenía que ser algo verdaderamente malo. El transcurso pareció eterno, hasta que llegó a donde los dos se encontraban. Milk, completamente perturbada, señalaba hacia el frente.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Por qué gritan tan feo?! — Les preguntó viendo sus expresiones de horror. Milk parecía fuera de sí, y Bulma, siguiendo la dirección de su tembloroso dedo, lentamente volteó hacia donde éste señalaba: un enorme cráter, en cuyo fondo reposaban dos cuerpos, dos sangrientos cuerpos.

Bulma Briefs había visto cosas terribles en su vida, pero lo que en esos momentos estaba viendo no tenía nombre. La sangre se congeló dentro sus venas, el corazón se detuvo en el interior de su pecho, los vellos de su piel se pusieron de punta en una violenta sacudida de terror, y mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro no logrando ocultar la repugnancia que sentía, paulatinamente su cuerpo tembló en una escalofriante dosis de estupefacción. Bulma gritó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida: con saña y terror absoluto. Su grito se propagó a través de toda la playa igual al de un alma en pena, y cualquiera que lo escuchara sentiría que la sangre se le hiela, porque el miedo, el pavor, el terror y la agonía eran indescriptibles en aquella escena que la científica de la Corporación Cápsula recordaría en lo que le quedaba de existencia.

— ¡Ah! ¡AH! ¡UAHHH! — Bulma se quejaba con las manos sobre la boca, negándose a creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. No podía ser cierto, aquello era demasiado para ser verdad. Había mucha sangre, el cuerpo de Gohan se encontraba tan lastimado que de tan solo mirarlo le producía náuseas, sin embargo, eso no era lo peor; pudo reconocer unos mechones castaños teñidos de rojo. La pequeña Lime la miraba con ojos blancos, de rostro descarnado, la piel cayéndosele a pedazos, y con el cuerpo desnudo. A través del estómago abierto colgaban sus intestinos, y donde deberían estar sus pequeños pechos, había un negro agujero de sangre.

Los temblores azotaron a Bulma y ella cayó de nalgas, incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima a la imagen macabra, pues no daba crédito a que algo tan sádico y cruel se produciera. Milk se desmayó y Ox Satán, aterrorizado, la detuvo para que no se golpeara al caer, pero Bulma estaba inmersa en su propio mundo y no alcazaba a escuchar los lamentos del hombre ni como éste trataba de despertar a su hija. En lo único que pensaba era en "Gohan y Lime están muertos, y de una manera horrorosa".

Se arrastró hacia atrás, desesperada por alejarse de la escena espantosa, y al mirar para otro lado, lo cual sin duda fue algo muy difícil, vio algo que la aterrorizó aún más: no muy lejos de ahí, reposando sobre la arena, había un brazo amputado. Un brazo que definitivamente no era humano. Otro grito provino desde su garganta, pero eso no era todo, porque al dirigir la vista en una nueva dirección, sus ojos observan lo que parecían ser otros dos cadáveres. Tampoco eran humanos. Uno de ellos estaba tan calcinado que no se podía notar como eran sus características físicas, y el otro tenía un hoyo en el estómago, y sus tripas se encontraban tiradas en el suelo.

Aquello era una maldita carnicería.

— ¡Oh no! ¡No! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! — Bulma salió corriendo hacia el avión, despavorida y entre gritos y sollozos de horror.

— ¡Bulma! — Exclama Ox Satán con Milk entre sus brazos. Intentó ir ayudarla, pero sus ojos no podían despegarse del presunto cadáver de su nieto, y de su destrozada compañera. Por otro lado, Bulma, cuando llega hasta donde estaba el artefacto volador, cae de rodillas, sin dejar de gritar y llorar. El terror la había consumido en su totalidad, se encontraba absolutamente horrorizada.

— ¡Dios! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No puede ser! No, no, no, no ¡No! ¡Gohan! ¡Lime! ¡Están muertos! — Estaba perturbada. La repugnante imagen de los dos niños no desaparecía de su mente, por lo que no pudo evitar comenzar a dar arcadas y vomitar en el acto. Sangre, tripas, carne, niños desnudos bañados en rojo, extremidades y más cadáveres por todos lados; todo eso le producía una despreciable sensación de asco y dolor, incitándola a vomitar más y más, haciendo más desagradable el proceso.

— ¡Bulma! — Vuelve a decir Ox Satán, pero la mujer no le prestaba atención, ignorando que se le había acercado para brindarle ayuda y consuelo. El hombre, a pesar de que se encontraba muy asustado y sorprendido, luchaba por mantenerse firme — Debemos llevarnos los cuerpos — Dijo depositando a la desmayada Milk en el suelo, al lado de Bulma, quien no dejaba de mirar el suelo — ¡Qué terrible! ¿Quién será el responsable de semejante barbaridad? ¡Mi pobrecita hija no merece sufrir tanto! ¡Milk! ¡Despierta por favor! ¡Tienes que ser fuerte! — Le decía zarandeándola, pero la viuda no respondía.

— Están muertos… Están muertos… Están muertos… Están muertos… — Repetía continuamente Bulma en una especie de trance.

— ¡Tú también debes ser fuerte, Bulma! — Exclamó el padre de Milk — Ahora más que nada necesitamos de tu fortaleza. Iré a traer los cuerpos… ¡Qué terrible! ¡Qué terrible! — Ox Satán se repetía continuamente mientras regresaba hasta donde estaban los cuerpos.

Bulma no dejaba de temblar, experimentaba una sensación demasiado escalofriante. Recordó las expresiones de inocente ternura que poseían Gohan y Lime, dos niños que tenían la vida por delante. Ahora, verlos ahí tirados, destrozados sin ningún rasgo de piedad por el desconocido victimario, era demasiado injusto, y sobretodo infinitamente cruel. ¿Quién en su sano juicio sería capaz de perpetuar algo tan vil y desdeñable? ¿Quién? ¿Quién era el maldito? Empezó a llorar, sus lágrimas caía sobre la fría arena. Ella quería a Gohan, él se había ganado su cariño, porque fue quien le salvó la vida allá en Namekuseí y por el cual ella se había propuesto a velar por su felicidad: ¿Te preguntas por qué hago esto por ti? Muy fácil: no pude evitar la muerte de mi mejor amigo, pues entonces… he de asegurarme que su hijo sea feliz en la vida. Quiero que no sufras, Gohan. Así estaré tranquila

Falló, no estuvo en ese lugar para protegerlo. Gohan estaba muerto, se había ido para siempre dejando sola a su madre, quien seguramente moriría de dolor al verse destrozada por una nueva pérdida, y ella, Bulma Briefs, perdería a las únicas personas que de verdad entendían sus sentimientos, porque ni sus propios padre le inspiraban tanta confianza como Gohan y Milk. Miró a su amiga, desmayada a su lado, y apretó los puños contra la arena sintiendo mucha rabia. Ella… ni nadie merecía sufrir tanto dolor. La oscuridad… había regresado y la presunta luz que desde hace día iluminaban sus vidas… no fue más que una absurda ilusión que los había engañado.

¿Y lo de Lime?

Eso no tenía palabras que lo describiera. Solo un monstruo sin ningún tipo de sentido común sería capaz de cometer un acto tan sangriento. ¿La habría asesinado de esa forma… en vida? ¿Acaso en frente de Gohan? Era imposible siquiera visualizar el sufrimiento que la pobre Lime seguramente experimentó al momento de su descenso. Ser destripada y torturada en carne viva… sería una experiencia aterradora. Bulma estruja la arena entre sus manos, llorando de rabia, no imaginaba la reacción de los padres de la niña cuando se enteren que su hija está muerta. No quería ni pensarlo.

— ¡Bulma! ¡Sigue con vida! — Escuchó que gritaba Ox Satán — ¡Gohan sigue con vida!

La científica volteó de inmediato, preguntándose si había oído mal, pero un segundo grito resolvió esa duda:

— ¡Gohan está vivo!

Fue como si el alma le volveria al cuerpo. No dudó en correr hacia el cráter, donde se encontraba Ox Satán al lado del pequeño semisaiyajin tratando de hacerlo volver en sí. Ella se le acercó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no mirar el cuerpo de Lime. Gohan hacía pequeños ruidos cuando su abuelo lo movía bruscamente para despertarlo.

— ¡Aún vive! ¡Mi nieto aún vive! — Masculló. Tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Bulma se hinca junto al cuerpo del niño y lo llama con dulzura.

— Gohan… ¿Gohan, me escuchas? — Le dijo en un hilo de voz, viendo como él movía ligeramente la expresión haciendo un gesto de dolor. Bulma sonríe de felicidad, inmersa en lágrimas, y ella y Ox Satán se miran radiantes. Gohan no había muerto; sin embargo, estaba muy lastimado y había que sacarlo de ahí inmediatamente.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Sentí que el mundo se derrumbaba! — Dice el padre de Milk increíblemente feliz, pero su sonrisa se desdibuja al mirar el otro cuerpo — Aunque… es muy triste que no podamos decir lo mismo de ella — Añade refiriéndose a Lime.

Era cierto, Lime si estaba muerta, porque era imposible que alguien sobreviviera en aquellas terribles condiciones. Esa era la cruda verdad. Bulma luchó porque sus ojos no se proyectaran hacia el sanguinolento cadáver, pero sus impulsos le ganaron y la observó de nuevo. Las ganas de vomitar volvieron, pero esta vez las retuvo. Tenía que ser fuerte y había cosas importantes por hacer. Ella y Ox Satán se llevaron los cuerpos, éste último el de Lime, pues Bulma no era capaz ni siquiera de tocarlo. La envolvieron en unas sábanas que la científica por suerte tenía en el avión y también subieron al inconsciente Gohan, igual a Milk, quien aún no despertaba de su desmayo. Fue así como partieron de regreso hacia la Montaña Paoz corriendo contra el reloj: Son Gohan necesitaba tratamiento inmediato, se encontraba tan grave que el hecho de seguir con vida no era más que un milagro. Si no hacían algo al respecto… realmente podía morir.

_Fin del capítulo catorce_


	15. Una terrible noticia para los Yorihawa

Hola, de vuelta por aquí. Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer profundamente a Janemba 988, gracias ella, me ha vuelto un poco la inspiración. Créanme que escribir esta historia es un verdadero desafió, más donde vivo (Venezuela). Mi familia -si supieran lo que hago- diría que esto es una pérdida de tiempo, aun así pienso continuar hasta el final. Esto es lo que me gusta, amo escribir fanfics, aunque no sean muchos, siempre será un placer entretenerlos con mis alocadas historias.

Oh, ¡me di cuenta que el fic ya ha sobrepasado las 100000 palabras! A lo mejor por eso no es muy bien leído jajajaja. ¿Qué les puedo decir? Con una trama tan complicada, tantas emociones y pensamientos por parte de los personajes, tantos acontecimientos ocurridos o por venir, es imposible plasmar todo eso en una historia corta, solo un profesional sería capaz de hacerlo. A penas he escrito un cuarto de lo que será el fic completo, así que todavía falta muuuucho por escribir Jajaja.

Hablando de eso, en el próximo capítulo finaliza lo que yo llamó "la primera parte de la historia" e iniciará un nuevo período en ésta: la segunda parte, que va implicar los acontecimientos relacionados con la nueva portada del fanfic (se la mostré a Janemba 988. Cualquiera que desee verla puede comunicarse conmigo y con gusto le compartiré el link, ya que fanfiction no permite pegar enlaces en los capítulos. Bueno, una vez lo intenté y al subirlo el link ya no estaba).

Los dejo con el episodio. ¡Sayonara!

**Capítulo 15**

_Una terrible noticia para los Yorihawa._

Se despertó. Le dolía a millón la cabeza. No sabía dónde estaba, solo sentía dolor, tanto físico como emocional siendo lo único que podía recordar, una clara imagen que no podía ser descrita más que macabra. Era horrible y absolutamente inadmisible para su corazón.

Miró hacia todos lados; era su habitación, triste y solitaria como siempre, igual a ella y ese amor que nada más existía en el corazón y la memoria. Esto la hizo caer en cuenta de que había permanecido dormida durante buen tiempo, y seguramente a lo largo de dicho transcurso fue traída a casa. ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Tal vez allí mismo, y luego… recordó en qué se fundamentaba aquel sentimiento de desasosiego y la extraña imagen que no se esfumaba de sus pensamientos: su hijo.

— Oh Dios. ¡Gohan!

Él corría peligro. Él quizás estaba muerto. Él tal vez se encontraba lleno de sangre, herido de manera horrorosa, en la playa, junto a su amiga… cuya faceta no fue capaz de describir siquiera. Lo recordó todo, tambaleándose en el acto, dejando que su corazón latiera furioso. El dolor y el miedo comenzaron a enloquecerla.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Dónde está mi Gohan?! ¡Mi hijo!

Abandonó la estancia. Salió por la puerta y casi cae por los escalones, pero esto no tenía ninguna importancia. En lo único que pensaba era en poder ver a su retoño, verlo sano y salvo y que todo lo demás no fuera más que un horrible sueño que había burlado sus sentidos.

— ¡Gohan! ¡Gohan! ¡Gohan!

No dejaba de llamarlo, pero no obtenía respuesta. La angustia ya estaba subiendo desde su estómago hasta su garganta, formando un apretado nudo de congoja. La perspectiva de haber perdido también a su hijo era completamente aterradora.

— ¡Gohan! ¡Hijo mío! ¿Dónde estás? ¡No! ¡Gohan! ¡Nooooo!

Al caer de rodillas, ella empezó a llorar, igual a una tormenta que gime en la oscuridad, que aterroriza con sus llantos, y que provoca un único pensamiento: ella se muere de dolor. No puede soportarlo, no es capaz de seguir viviendo con ello. Es insufrible, la peor de las sensaciones; había nacido un vacío en su interior que nada podría llenar, y esto la sumergía en una horrorosa soledad. El dolor era demasiado grande y estaba marchitando su alma.

— ¡Gohan! ¡Tú no! ¡No puedes dejarme sola! ¡GOHAN!

La sangre. Sí, de color rojo. La sangre que pintaba su cuerpo y delineaba el contorno de sus heridas. Así lo recordaba, como si fuera un bicho, un animal desechado por la naturaleza y tirado en el suelo a merced de las más salvajes obras que pudieran perpetuar las criaturas carroñeras. ¡Aterrador era el escalofrío que congelaba el interior de sus venas de tan solo visualizarlo! Como madre, su amor tan sincero fue transformándose en sufrimiento, y éste a su vez se transformó en agonía. Una agonía que la estaba matando.

Pero alguien oyó sus profundos gemidos. ¿Y quién no? ¡Se oían por toda la casa! ¡Incluso afuera! Esta persona de inmediato fue a brindarle ayuda, pues ella estaba acostada en el piso, sumida en sollozos e inmersa en lágrimas, igual a una niña desamparada. Se le acercó sutilmente, colocándose a su altura, y le colocó la mano encima.

— ¡Milk! ¿Estás bien?

Ella lo miró. Los ojos le brillaban a causa de las lágrimas. Se veía tan frágil… tan sola… tan necesitada. Su expresión de tristeza y su dulce rostro… Provocaba sumirla en abrazos, llenarla de besos, protegerla y brindarle consuelo. Al ver la cara de su padre, ella lo abrazó.

— ¡Papaaá! ¡Oh, papá! — Gritaba en sus brazos — ¡Mi Gohan! ¡Mi pequeño hijo me ha dejado! — Estaba llorando sin hallar consuelo.

— ¡No! — Exclamó de inmediato Ox Satán — ¡Te equivocas hija! ¡Gohan está vivo!

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Ay, papá! ¡Era tan horrible! ¡Lleno de sangre, heridas y quemaduras! ¡Ay, papá! ¡Mi hijo está muerto! ¡ESTÁ MUERTO!

— ¡No está muerto! ¡Sigue con vida! ¡Está grave, pero aún vive! — El hombre intentó hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella se negaba rotundamente a escucharlo. Recostada sobre su pecho Milk gritaba de forma desgarradora, preocupando a Ox Satán, el cual la tomó bruscamente por sus mejillas para que lo viera a los ojos — ¡Mírame hija! ¡Nuestro Gohan no ha partido al mundo de los espíritus! ¡El aún permanece con nosotros!

— ¿D… de v… v… verdad? — Milk titubeaba a causa de la angustia. Ox Satán sonrió para tranquilizarla y le limpió las sonrojadas mejillas. Ella lo abrazó y lloró aún más fuerte, aferrándose con todas las fuerzas que tenía a su fornido pecho, luego volvió a mirarlo y él asiente con la cabeza, provocando que la mujer sonriera con cierta dificultad; pero seguidamente se levantó y, guiada por sus instintos, salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su hijo. Al entrar pareció que su dolor se intensificara, verlo era incluso peor que no hacerlo, pues pudo comprobar que nada de lo ocurrido era parte de un sueño sino de la inexorable realidad.

Gohan… ¡Gohan! — Expresó en un hilo de voz. No más de mirarlo sentía que el terror se apoderaba de cada átomo de su ser. Ni la palabra de su padre era capaz de tranquilizarla, cada fibra de su persona le gritaba que su hijo estaba muerto, que la había abandonada y eso la angustiaba demasiado. Tenía que comprobarlo, debía acercarse a él, aunque verlo tan lastimado fuera muy doloroso.

El pequeño niño se encontraba acostado en la cama y cubierto por sábanas. No daba rastros de movimiento ni de aparente conciencia. Todo indicaba que estaba muerto -así de pesimista eran sus pensamientos- o tal vez nada más estaba dormido. Las heridas eran reales, también la sangre, pero algo había cambiado: su cuerpo estaba lleno de vendajes y curas. Al parecer alguien se había tomado la molestia de atenderlo médicamente, y eso la tranquilizó. Tal vez era verdad, tal vez él no estaba muerto.

— Gohan, mi niño… — Le dijo al situarse justo a su lado, y tomó una de las manos lastimadas. Estaba tibia y eso era una buena señal. Se la besó con mucho amor, tal vez unas veinte veces, frotándose la cara con ella. Lo abrazó, lo llenó de besos, de lágrimas, de más besos y abrazos, llorando y besándolo otra vez como si su vida dependiera de eso, porque el dolor de imaginarlo muerto solo podía desahogarlo de aquella manera. No quería separarse de él nunca más. No, ¡él era su fuerza para vivir! ¡Su esperanza y también sus sueños! Por ese motivo es que la sola idea de su muerte era inconcebible, por ese motivo es que estaba tan angustiada, por ese motivo es que lo amaba tanto. Gohan era su vida. Él era producto de un amor inocente, dulce y puro. ¿Quién más que Son Goku podía engendrar a un niño tan bueno como él? Lo triste es que él ya no estaba, solo quedaba su herencia, y el amor que Milk todavía sentía por él… Un amor que nunca iba a morir.

Los brazos de Milk no se despegaban del cuerpo de su hijo. Ella se quedó ahí por lo menos unos diez minutos esperando a que despertara, cosa que en ese tiempo nunca sucedió y esto la preocupó mucho más. A pesar del tratamiento que había recibido, Gohan todavía lucía pésimamente: tenía moretones y rasgones en la cara, que de por sí ya se encontraba bastante hinchada. Era imposible distinguir al Gohan de antes con el de ahora, la diferencia resultaba abismal. Su aspecto era deprimente, no se podía mentir en algo así; cuando le quitó parte de las sábanas para ver el resto de su cuerpo, Milk sintió una terrible angustia que la llenaba como una fuerte sacudida. Toda, absolutamente toda la figura de Gohan estaba terriblemente lastimada.

— Dios mío. ¿Quién pudo hacerle esto a mi hijo? — Se dijo entre lágrimas. Volvió a cubrirlo con las sábanas, y con sus brazos. Desde la puerta Ox Satán la veía con nostalgia.

Pero de repente el niño se queja y empieza a retorcerse por toda la cama. Sus quejidos se transformaron en gritos de profundo dolor, como si estuviera siendo torturado de una manera brutal. Milk abrió los ojos por la impresión, viendo como la persona que más quería en la vida estaba sufriendo horriblemente justo frente a sus narices, y ella no podía hacer nada para tranquilizarlo.

— ¡Gohan! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Estoy aquí para cuidarte mi amor! — Le dijo muy asustada, pero en vano. Gohan no dejaba de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, sin abrir los ojos, revolcándose como una alimaña. Ox Satán miraba nervioso la escena. No dudó en entrar a la habitación para ayudarlos a ambos, sin embargo, él tampoco sería capaz de hacer nada para apaciguar el sufrimiento de su nieto. Milk lo miró suplicante.

¡Papá! ¡Mi Gohan está muy mal! — Dijo llorando mientras el niño exclamaba y continuaba retorciéndose — ¡Mi Gohan no va a resistir! ¡Va a morirse!

— ¡No digas eso Milk! ¡Recuerda que él es hijo de Goku! ¡Él es muy fuerte y de ninguna manera morirá! — Puntualizó el hombre de los cuernos — ¡Bulma fue por senzus a la torre del maestro Karín! ¡Seguro ya viene en camino!

La expresión de Milk cambió al oír esa confesión. El hecho de que Bulma estuviera ayudándolos representaba un alivio para ella, ya que su amiga científica casi siempre encontraba una solución a todo. A pesar de esto aquello no la tranquilizaba por completo, pues solo estaría tranquila cuando pudiera ver a su Gohan sano y salvo, sin aquellas heridas, sonriente y tierno como siempre. Pero había una esperanza e iba a aferrarse a ella con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

— ¡Mi amor! — Le susurró apretando sus manos mientras él gritaba y se estremecía — Mi amor resiste, hazlo por mamá, ¿sí? Mi vida sin ti carece de sentido — Le besó las manos — Te quiero más que a mí misma, más que a todo lo que he querido en la vida. De ahora en adelante, prometo protegerte día y noche, ¡pero por favor resiste hasta que Bulma traiga la medicina que va a curarte! ¡Te vas a poner bien y volverás a ser el mismo de antes!

Lamentablemente Milk estaba equivocada. Gohan no volvería a ser el mismo… a partir de ese día.

Aunque Milk hacía todo lo posible por reavivar la consciencia de su hijo, éste se negaba a despertar y dejar de quejarse. Afortunadamente, sus gritos bajaron de intensidad con el pasar de los minutos dejando tras de sí solo pequeños suspiros, resoplidos, movimientos del rostro de un lado a otro, y gemidos cada cierto tiempo. Poco a poco el niño fue tranquilizándose, mas no su madre, quien no se apartaba de su lado en ningún momento.

Ox Satán estaba sentado en una silla cuando Bulma entra por la puerta. Se veía muy agitada.

— ¡Llegué! ¡Ya llegué! ¡Aquí estoy! — Dijo dando bocanadas de aire. En las manos tenía una bolsita, la cual enseñó a los presentes provocando que ellos sonrieran de alegría — ¡Por suerte el maestro Karín tenía un par de senzus!

— ¡Qué bien! — Exclamó Milk con los ojos brillosos — ¡Rápido! ¡Hay que dársela a Gohan de inmediato!

— ¡Sí!

Bulma corrió hasta situarse a un lado de la cama, se hincó rápidamente y sacó una senzu de la bolsa. Por otro lado, Milk tomó con delicadeza la cabeza de Gohan para ayudarlo a comérsela, ya que él no podría hacerlo por si solo debido a su terrible estado. Delicadamente, Bulma llevó la semilla hasta los labios del niño mientras su amiga los separaba para que la senzu entrara.

— Gohan, cómela, nosotras te ayudaremos — Susurró la peli azul. Ox Satán observaba con impaciencia.

— Sí, hazle caso. Ya verá que te pondrás bien — Añadió Milk sujetándole las mejillas. La senzu entró, pero él no era capaz de masticarla.

Resultó muy difícil; sin embargo, Milk logró que el semisaiyajin moliera lentamente la senzu hasta que fue capaz de tragarla. Hubo un largo silencio mientras Bulma, Milk y Ox Satán esperaban exasperantes a que el niño abriera los ojos. Lo hizo con absoluta parsimonia, luchando contra el peso de sus párpados, pero la hermosa luz de la vida penetró por sus retinas regalándole la bella imagen de sus seres querido viéndole con alegría. Se había ido el dolor, al igual que el cansancio y el sufrimiento, y la rigidez de sus miembros se aligeró a la velocidad de un flash. Todas las fuerzas habían retornado a su persona.

— ¿Q… q pasó? — Preguntó muy despacio. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el llanto de Milk, luego Gohan se vio atrapado por los brazos de su madre que lo apretaron con fuerza.

— ¡Gohan! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi amor! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! — Gritaba la sentimental mujer, llenado al niño de lágrimas — ¡No sabes lo preocupada que estaba! ¡No vuelvas a darme un susto así!

— ¡M… mamá! — Dijo claramente confundido — ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?

— Dínoslo a nosotros — Lo interrumpió Bulma — Te encontramos en la playa gravemente herido. Lucías realmente mal, pero… eso no importa ahora, me alegra que te encuentres bien — Y le sonrió. Gohan correspondió el detalle.

— ¡Mi querido nieto! — Exclamó Ox Satán.

— ¡Abuelo!

— ¡Mira que buen susto nos pegaste! — Añadió muy sonriente — Cuando te hallamos en ese lugar pensamos que ya no eras parte de este mundo, y solo puedo decirte que… ¡eres el digno hijo de Goku! ¡Un niño normal no hubiera sido capaz de resistir tanto!

— G… gracias — Agradeció Gohan, luego de dirigió a su madre — Mamá, ya no llores, estoy bien.

— ¡Cómo quieres que no llore! ¡Pensé que me habías abandonado! ¡No puedes imaginar cómo me sentía! — Gimió la mujer estrechando los brazos de su hijo. Gohan no sabía si sentirse mal o nostálgico al ver de esa manera a su progenitora, así que solamente la abrazó y la besó en la frente, para luego acariciar sus negros cabellos mientras ella se desahogaba en su pecho. Bulma se limpió una gota cristalina que salió a través de su ojo izquierdo.

— Yo nunca te abandonaré mamá.

Milk lloró más al oír esas palabras, más de lo que había llorado en toda su vida, y así se mantuvieron mientras la noche caía desde el firmamento y las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor. Regresó la calma. Gohan sentía que había despertado de una larga pesadilla, pero las imágenes del horror vivido eran demasiado claras en su mente. Esto lo perturbaba.

Transcurrió más o menos una hora y nadie se movía de la habitación. Cuando vio a través de la ventana, Gohan se aterrorizó al ver la absoluta oscuridad, pero no porque le tuviera miedo -estaba aprendiendo a superar ese temor- sino porque sabía que en un lugar no muy lejano, alguien estaría esperando muy preocupado el regreso de cierta persona. Un regreso que ni siquiera imaginaba. Pronto, Son Gohan tendría que hacerse cargo de lo que él mismo era responsable, pero entonces… brincó de la cama invadido por una repentina ansiedad.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le preguntó Bulma.

— ¡Lime! ¿Dónde está Lime?

Bulma se quedó callada, parecía que era incapaz de decirle lo que había sucedido con la niña. Miró a los demás pero ellos se encontraban en las mimas condiciones que ella. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, y eligiendo perfectamente las palabras que posteriormente diría, la científica expresó:

— Gohan, Lime está…

— ¡Lo sé! — Gritó de improvisto el semisaiyajin, claramente angustiado — ¡Sé que está muerta!

Eso dejó muda a la mujer. Obviamente ella no entendía qué había sucedido en aquella solitaria playa, tampoco Milk ni Ox Satán, pero Gohan se veía realmente desesperado por saber el paradero de su amiga.

— ¿Dónde está? ¡Dímelo por favor! — Suplicó por vez segunda. Bulma tartamudeó, pero finalmente dijo:

— Está en la sala — Al decirlo Gohan salió corriendo inmediatamente dejando la habitación — ¡Espera! ¡Tienes que decirnos quién fue el monstruo que les hizo esto!

— ¡Gohan! — Exclamó Milk saliendo del cuarto también. Bulma y Ox Satán la siguieron.

Fue rápido. Allí estaba. Era solamente un bulto de sábanas, pero Gohan sabía que debajo se encontraba ella. El cuerpo de Lime reposaba sobre uno de los muebles, cubierta por trapos teñidos parcialmente de rojo; los recuerdos del momento en que su muerte sucedió regresaron inmediatamente, haciéndolo sentir muy mal, con un terrible vació en el estómago y unas ganas de vomitar asquerosas.

Lentamente se acercó a ella, luchando contra la fuerza de unas lágrimas que se empeñaban en salir a través de sus ojos. Lo maldijo todo en ese momento, incluso a sí mismo, porque era su culpa, él había llevado a Lime a su muerte inminente. No debió buscarla, no debió hacerlo; se repetía aquello continuamente mientras deseaba con fervor que el tiempo regresara para cambiar el destino. La muerte de Lime era algo absolutamente injusto en todos y cada uno de los sentidos.

Acurrucándose junto al cadáver Gohan apartó un poco las sábanas para ver el rostro de ella. Quiso apartar la vista de inmediato. ¡El maldito destino no se conformó con quitarle la vida, sino que mandó a unos diabólicos pájaros para que le desfiguraran la cara y le sacaran las tripas! ¿Esa era la tan afamada justicia que los filántropos siempre presentaban como excusa, ante los acontecimientos desagradables que se producían alrededor del mundo? ¡Vaya! ¡Qué gran justica! -pensó molesto- La muerte de Lime no representaba un acto de justicia, ella tenía una larga vida por delante, igual que él. ¡Qué haya muerto, siendo tan buena, tan dulce, tan divertida, tan inocente, eso no podía tener sentido!

Se supone que el Universo y el Destino controlan todo: la vida, la muerte, el bien, el mal, los pensamientos y actos de todos los seres vivos que habitan en la existencia. ¿Por qué entonces existe tanto dolor? ¿Por qué sufren y mueren las personas buenas, y en cambio, viven y son felices las personas malas? ¡Eso era una estúpida ironía! ¡Entonces la justicia no existe! ¡No puede existir! ¡Porque si existiera, sufrir no tendría razón de ser!

— Gohan… — La dulce voz de Bulma sonó en tono de tristeza, llamándolo por su espalda. No le prestó atención a eso, se encontraba inmerso en la imagen de Lime que le producía un dolor demasiado grande. Finalmente cedió ante las lágrimas, que se deslizaron por sus mejillas, cálidas y muy silenciosas.

No pudo evitarlo, la abrazó mientras pronunciaba quedamente su nombre y lloraba en silencio. Lime Su primer amor. Lime Su primer gran amiga. Lime Su primer motivo para entender de qué se trata estar enamorado. Era un niño, claro está; le faltaba por aprender más de la vida, claro está; pero ya lo sabía, entendía mediamente ese sentimiento, y lo peor, aprendió junto a ello el sentido de la pérdida de ese ser querido. Las dos cosas a la vez. Eso era cruel, ¿por qué tenían que ser así las cosas? Justo cuando lo había dicho, justo cuando iba a conocer la tan esperada respuesta, un demonio descendió desde el cielo y le quitó la vida. ¿Eso era justicia? ¿Eso era lo que el bien se merecía por parte del Universo y el Destino?

_**¡Aunque hagas el bien… por siempre va a tocarte el peor trozo del pastel! ¡Siempre vas a sufrir y llorar!**_

¿Era cierto? ¿Una especie de ley natural? ¿De qué servía hacer el bien entonces? ¿Valía la pena ser bondadoso si el premio recibido no era más que la pena y el dolor?

\- _La respuesta está dentro de tu corazón._

— No es justo, no lo es — Musitó Gohan — Ya se lo había dicho, fui valiente y decidido. Iba a responderme, pero ellos llegaron, y lo echaron todo a perder. ¿Hay justicia en eso? ¡Díganmelo!

— Lo… lo lamento tanto… Gohan — Dijo Bulma. La voz se le quebraba en la garganta. No encontraba las palabras correctas para calmar el sufrimiento del niño, así que optó por preguntar de nuevo las causas de todo aquello — ¿Quiénes fueron los malditos?

— El hermano de Freezer. Él la mató — Respondió. Fue directo y sin rodeos.

Bulma se quedó de piedra, helada, literalmente. Freezer, otra vez Freezer. ¡De nuevo el terror y la tragedia de un pasado que se había prometido olvidar! Pensó que había terminado, que ese horror ya no los perseguiría, pero estaba equivocada. Los escalofríos fueron tan intensos como cuando vio los cuerpos en la playa, y se desplomó sobre un sillón, perdida entre el miedo y los recuerdos.

Qué difícil era asimilarlo. Entonces aquella nave que habían visto en la playa… Sí, le pertenecía a ellos. Y los otros cadáveres humanoides… Ahora todo encajaba. La repentina explosión, el ambiente devastado, el presentimiento de Milk. Las piezas del rompecabezas eran perfectas, y macabras, las muy malditas.

Gohan se levantó y les contó a todo. Lo hizo al pie de la letra, luchando por no gritar debido a la frustración o el horror de su pesadilla. Los tres escucharon aterrorizados el oscuro relato, no imaginaban que durante ese día haya ocurrido algo tan maligno y terrible, ni que la Tierra por poco llegaba a su fin; eso nunca se les pasó por la cabeza. Se compadecieron de Gohan y admiraron su ferviente valentía y coraje, porque aguantar todo aquello… ¡Eso solo pudo haberlo hecho un grande! Milk lo abrazó, diciéndole que fue muy valiente, y en su actuar la acompañó Ox Satán. Bulma se quedó sentada sin saber qué hacer o decir, pero una mirada valía más que mil palabras. Ella y Gohan se observaron y se dijeron todo de inmediato. Sabían en qué pensaba el otro: se avecinaba algo que ninguno de los dos quería que sucediera, pero que era inevitable. El cadáver que yacía en el mueble, ese pequeño bulto sanguinolento, tenía una familia. Una familia que se quedaría destrozada al conocer la cruda verdad. Y posiblemente lo odiarían a él, a Son Gohan, con todas las fuerzas de su alma, pues suficientes razones tenían para hacerlo. Indirectamente… él era el culpable de su desgracia.

— Debemos llevar su cuerpo — Propuso el semisaiyajin con un tono de tristeza.

— Hagámoslo mañana, ya es muy tarde — Acotó Bulma, pero Gohan negó con la cabeza.

— Es mejor hacerlo hoy, deben estar muy preocupados por la ausencia de Lime.

— Pero Gohan, piénsalo, ¿qué les vamos a decir? ¡Esto sin duda será una terrible noticia para ellos! ¿Qué le diremos? ¿Que fue un extraterrestre quien la mató? ¡No lo van a entender Gohan! Sugiero que esta noche pensemos muy bien las palabras que les diremos y mañana llevamos su cuerpo.

Gohan volvió a negar, mirando el suelo desde su asiento mientras Milk tenía posada la mano sobre su hombro y lo miraba con tristeza.

— Si hacemos eso, esta noche nadie podrá dormir, ni nosotros… ni ellos. Posponer lo inevitable es no querer hacerlo ni hoy ni mañana, y es mejor hacerlo hoy — Dijo muy decido — No crean que porque soy un niño no pienso bien las cosas. Créanme, es mejor llevar el cuerpo de Lime de una vez y enfrentar nuestra responsabilidad. No imagino qué pensarán ellos de nosotros, de mí, más que todo, pero lo más seguro es que me odien, y estoy dispuesto a aceptar eso por muy cruel que parezca.

— Pero Gohan, hoy, en la noche… — Bulma insistía en no hacerlo en ese momento, pero Gohan continuaba negándose a eso. Estaba firmemente decido a ir en ese preciso instante y no esperar hasta el día de mañana.

— Si no quieres acompañarme, no importa, puedo ir yo solo.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Por supuesto que iré contigo! — Exclamó indignada.

— Yo también lo haré — Añadió Milk — No pienso dejar que mi Gohan vuelva a separarse de mí innecesariamente. Iré con ustedes.

— Lo mismo digo yo, acompañaré a mi nieto en esto y voy a apoyarlo en todo lo que necesite — Finalizó Ox Satán.

Gohan hizo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír al ver el apoyo que le ofrecían sus seres queridos. Retuvo las lágrimas, la frustración y la angustia, pero el miedo amenazaba con hacerlo caer. Dentro de poco iba a enfrentarse a algo para lo que no estaba preparado; mentiría si decía que lo estaba, pues nadie puede estar completamente listo para dar una noticia tan delicada de la cual él tenía gran parte de la culpa. Se vio lleno de nervios y por un instante quiso salir volando lejos de todo, pero si había mostrado valentía y coraje frente al terrorífico hermano de Freezer, debía hacerlo igualmente ante los padres de Lime. No existía una escapatoria para eso; sin embargo, lo que sucedería aquella noche, iba a atar los eslabones de su cadena, de su tragedia, y por lo tanto, de su destino.

**(…)**

Ya iban volando. Chazke Village... era el objetivo. Qué nervios, qué vergüenza, qué dolor tan terrible; pero eso no podía compararse a lo que Sidonia y Fukoshi Yorihawa sentirían minutos después.

_¡Maldita oscuridad que te ríes desde la sombras! ¡Eres nuestra compañera en lo largo de esta travesía! ¡Empañas el vidrio de las ventanas! ¡Maldita! ¡Y tu frío me hiela las entrañas desde el corazón hasta el alma misma!_

_¿Puede que en un futuro seas tan perpetua como la eternidad?_

_Puede que sí. Puede que sí..._

— Esto... será algo muy difícil para ellos, ¿cierto? — Preguntó Bulma como tratando de calmar el tenso ambiente que reinaba en el interior del avión, pero esa interrogante no era capaz de apaciguar nada. Nadie respondió, solo el silencio.

Las luces del avión brillaban desde el oscuro cielo. Afuera, la negrura del panorama resultaba fascinante. Desde luego, fascinante para todo aquel que no haya tenido un nexo con Lime Yorihawa.

Alguien tosió. Ox Satán fue. Mientras tanto, Gohan, sentado desde un rincón, metido en lo profundo de sus pueriles y confusos pensamientos, recuesta la cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre. En esos instantes sola a ella la necesitaba.

— Todo va a estar bien mi amor. Todo va a estar bien, ya verás que sí — Susurra la dulce Milk.

Pero Gohan tenía mucho miedo. Les había fallado a los padres de Lime al no proteger a su hija; traicionó su confianza y su amabilidad permitiendo que ella muriera. No dejaba de pensar eso una y otra vez. Era una maldita tortura. ¡Sentía demasiado miedo! ¡Parecía enfermarse del terror! ¡No quería ir! ¡No! ¡Por piedad! ¡No! ¡No sería capaz de mirarlos a los ojos y decirles que Lime estaba muerta!

— Eh... Gohan... Ya estamos llegando, puedo ver el pueblo con la luz del avión — Dijo Bulma. Aquello lo puso a temblar.

— ¿Q... qué? ¿T... tan rápido? — Titubeó tragando saliva. ¡Parecieron dos minutos! ¡No podía creer que hubieran llegado ya! — T... tengo miedo, no sé si podré hacerlo — Les confesó.

— No hay que estar aquí si no quieres hacerlo, hijo — Musitó Milk para calmarlo — Eres solo un niño, no tienes por qué hacer esto.

— Es verdad Gohan, yo puedo volver mañana y explicarles lo que sucedió — Dice Bulma.

Por un instante Gohan estuvo a punto de aceptar dicha propuesta. ¿Para qué estar ahí? Era la voz de una parte de su ser que le imploraba largarse para nunca más volver; pero… eso no podía ser lo correcto. Los padres de Lime merecían conocer la verdad por su propia boca. Él había estado ahí cuando su hija murió. Él la había llevado hasta esa playa, hacia la muerte. No. Irse implicaba comportarse como un verdadero irresponsable y no existía el más mínimo honor en eso.

Irse era actuar cobardemente, y él no era un cobarde. Había luchado con valor salvando la Tierra. Ahora le tocaba afrontar el último desafío como consecuencia de llevar dentro suyo la sangre de una poderosa raza de guerreros. Irse… no era una opción.

— No — Dijo con la máxima seriedad y firmeza — Bajemos, de ninguna manera puedo irme sin haberlos visto y sin decirles lo que pasó.

— De acuerdo… Entonces bajemos — Dijo Bulma, y descendieron hacia Aldea Chazke.

Fue como un descenso hacia el infierno. O al menos así lo sentía el primogénito de Son Goku. Entre las tinieblas de la noche, varias casitas comenzaron a aparecer como objetos fantasmales, a la luz del avión y las estrellas, mientras Gohan observaba todo al lujo de detalle, intentando con ello posponer lo inevitable, y meditando las palabras que iba a usar para lastimar lo menos posible los sentimientos de los Yorihawa.

Aunque la oscuridad era absoluta la noche no era demasiado avanzada, por lo que los habitantes del pueblo seguramente aún no se iban a la cama y oyeron el ruido que el avión provocaba. La casa de los Yorihawa apareció fugazmente frente al resplandor, en el extremo más alejado de la aldea. Estaba allí, a simple vista y ya no había excusa para no ir. Entonces Bulma suspira ampliamente y termina por descender. El corazón de Gohan aumentó su ritmo cardiaco mientras se helaba del miedo.

El viento se alborotó y tocaron tierra. Se encontraban justo en el patio de la casa, delatando en el acto su posición debido al escándalo que hacían. El rostro confundido de Sidonia Yorihawa se asomó desde la puerta.

Todo quedó en silencio cuando el motor se apagó. Un silencio perpetuo e impenetrable, nadie era capaz de romperlo, así como también nadie era capaz de bajarse del avión. Simplemente se quedaron sentados sin atreverse a mover un solo dedo. Aquello era demasiado incómodo.

— Si quieren me bajo yo primero — Solicitó Bulma.

—No Bulma, es mejor que lo haga yo — Puntualiza Ox Satán — Soy el más viejo aquí, creo que lograré hacerlos entender.

— Lo siento señor Ox Satán, pero es mejor que yo lo haga — Contradice la científica — Ya he tenido tratos con ellos y me tienen algo de confianza. Si baja usted será peor porque no lo conocen. Cuando haya hablado con ellos, entonces bajan ustedes con el cuerpo de Lime.

Escuchar todo eso era una maldita pesadilla, pensaba Gohan. Cada palabra resultaba tan lastimera que le daban ganas de gritar, así que abrazó con más fuerza a su madre viendo el cadáver de Lime. Quizás lo mejor es que él bajara, ¿para qué posponerlo más? Pero la mirada de Bulma le detuvo antes de replicar, pues en aquella ocasión, tenía que hacerle caso a la peli azul. Iba a dejar que fuera ella la primera en bajar y en decirles que Lime había muerto, pues era la mejor en ese aspecto. Luego sería él quien terminaría de explicarles en qué circunstancias se produjo el suceso. Aunque… no estaba muy seguro.

— ¿Hola? — De pronto oyen una voz dulce que pregunta desde afuera — ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Es usted, señorita Bulma Briefs? — Interroga Sidonia — ¿Lime viene con ustedes? Es que ya es muy tarde y estamos preocupados.

— ¿Qué pasa Sidonia? — Esta vez fue Mr. Yorihawa quien habló. Gohan se paralizó del miedo; Bulma tragó saliva, Milk no dijo nada y Ox Satán se quedó directo, viendo a los individuos que miraban impacientes y claramente preocupados, desde afuera.

— Dios mío — Susurró Bulma apretando con fuerza los párpados — Pobres, esto… esto los destrozará.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

— ¡Sí! ¡Ya voy!

Bulma no espera más. Temblando de pies a cabeza ella sale del avión, brinca desde la compuerta quedando de frente a Sidonia, quien le sonríe con amabilidad y hace un gesto en forma de saludo. La científica hace todo lo posible por devolverle la sonrisa; sin embargo esto fue imposible. Era completamente incapaz de sonreír o mostrar algún signo de tranquilidad y alegría. En ese momento deseó no estar en aquella terrible situación tan insoportable.

— Hola señorita Bulma, qué bueno verla por aquí otra vez — Saluda la gentil mujer — ¿Vienen a traer a Lime, cierto?

— H… hola… S… sí, hemos venido a traerla — Responde Bulma. La voz le temblaba tanto que parecía imposible que pudiera hablar. Es más, ni siquiera había hecho contacto visual con Sidonia. No se atrevía a mirarla.

Entonces, la noche del dos de octubre del año 767 fue testigo de una de las secuencias más crueles y desdichadas en la historia de Aldea Chazke. Sidonia sonreía, sonreía más que nunca, al parecer aliviada por el supuesto regreso de su hija. Y con dulzura, la llamó:

— Lime, baja, no seas tímida, no voy a regañarte. Yo también fui niña una vez y sé que tan divertidos son los juegos; sin embargo, mañana pasarás todo el día en tus clases particulares. Es lo justo.

Pero la niña no bajó, ni respondió.

— Lo digo en serio cariño, ni tu padre ni yo vamos a reprenderte. Sabemos que estás en buenas manos. Ya baja, que la cena está lista. Cenaremos todos y hablaremos de cosas divertidas. Te preparé lo que más te gusta.

Pero Lime seguía sin bajar, el avión continuaba imperturbable y aterradoramente silencioso. Los residentes en su interior se encontraban mudos y quietos, en especial Gohan, quien había dejado que un frío mortal lo dejara sin palabras y sin ganas de hacer nada. Bulma nuevamente apretaba los párpados en una expresión que reflejaba la más profunda pena, y Fukoshi Yorihawa advirtió esto. El hombre, extrañado ante la actitud de Bulma, frunce el ceño mientras su esposa caminaba hasta el avión escudriñando los oscuros interiores, buscando a su hija.

— Lime, baja de ahí o entonces sí voy a enojarme — Expresó cambiando por completo el tono de su voz; pero desgraciadamente no alcanzaba a ver nada más allá de sus narices, la oscuridad dentro del avión era absoluta. Gohan sufrió una sacudida cuando vio el rostro moreno de la mujer al ser alumbrado por las luces de la casa. Como la niña no daba señales de aparecerse, Sidonia nuevamente se dirige a Bulma, otra vez preocupada:

¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué Lime no sale? Ella no es así de tímida; ¿o acaso nos están jugando una broma? — Se rio nerviosamente al decir la última frase, pero ese repentino humor se esfumó cuando ve a Bulma sonreírle; sin embargo, se trataba de una sonrisa que no le gustó para nada. Era muy triste, cargada de una gran melancolía en el contorno de sus labios. No era ni de lejos una sonrisa de alegría, disfrute y felicidad. Esto la trastornó e hizo que la preocupación creciera de repente — ¿Qué pasa, señorita Bulma? Sepa que me está asustando con ese misterio, y no es gracioso por cierto. ¿Dónde está mi hija? Exijo que me lo diga ahora mismo — Solicitó firmemente.

— S… Sidonia, créame que yo… — Balbuceó Bulma sin saber qué responder.

— ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! ¡Dígamelo!

Entonces Bulma se le echó encima y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que la dejó en absoluto pasmada. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos ante aquella repentina e inesperada muestra de afecto, y escuchó que Bulma lloraba un poco lagrimeando sobre su hombro. Era innegable que Sidonia Yorihawa se encontraba muy contrariada, no entendía para nada porque la científica hacía todo eso, ni por qué se negaba a revelarle el paradero de su hija, pero lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue corresponder el abrazo con cariño. Desde la puerta Fukoshi observaba con cierto recelo, pero sobre todo muy nervioso. Al parecer intuía que algo andaba verdaderamente mal.

— Lo siento… lo siento de verdad — Chillaba Bulma — ¡Lo siento tanto!

— N… no entiendo a qué se refiere — Sidonia responde, y Bulma sentía sobre su pecho que el corazón de ella latía a millón. Pensó que de alguna ella imaginaba que algo malo le había sucedido a Lime; tanto así, que tragó saliva antes de preguntar de nuevo por su hija:

Por favor, le ruego que me diga dónde está mi hija. Dígame que está bien — Dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, y cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor, y lo peor escucharía, y lo peor sentiría. Sidonia lo descubrió en ese instante, pues justificó, deseando equivocarse, aquella extraña actitud por parte de Bulma, solamente con el más terrible de los motivos que la fundaran: su hija… no podía estar bien.

No — Negó con ronca voz — ¿A… acaso, le sucedió algo a… a mi Lime? ¡Por favor júreme que ese pensamiento no es cierto! — La abrazó con más fuerza al momento de preguntarlo, se estrujaban mutuamente, pero la respuesta no llegaba, las palabras se habían atascado en la garganta de Bulma. El silencioso era peor que la verdad.

— ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! — Y de pronto Fukoshi se les acerca con cara de pocos amigos — ¡No es momento de ridiculeces! ¡Díganos dónde se encuentra nuestra hija!

— ¡Aquí está!

Los tres voltearon. Del avión había bajado alguien y tras de él dos personas más, pero lo que captó la atención de Sidonia y Fukoshi, fue el pequeño bulto que traía entre sus manos. Gohan surgió desde la sombras, seguido por Milk y Ox Satán, trayendo consigo el cadáver de Lime. Cuando lo depositó en el suelo y destapó el rostro para que los demás pudieran verlo… el tiempo se detuvo.

El semisaiyajin se había acurrucado junto al cuerpo, incapaz de levantar la mirada, y atrás de él su madre y abuelo observaban asustados a los padres de la niña fallecida, los cuales, petrificados, miraban incrédulos al joven cadáver. Sidonia se hincó, tenía la mirada puesta fijamente sobre su hija, y cómo los demás habían previsto se llevó las manos al rostro.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

Comenzó a temblar y se perdió completamente en las facciones inexpresivas de Lime.

Y estremeciéndose estiró las manos para tocar aquellas blancas y descarnadas mejillas. Y al momento estalló en un grito, en dos, luego en tres, y después eso fue ahogado por un doloroso llanto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Mi hija? ¡Mi niña! ¿Cómo puede ser posible? — Gritó sin dejar de verla, y negaba con la cabeza, rechazando la repugnante verdad que sus ojos le afirmaban. Aterrorizada, confundida, pero sobre todo infinitamente destrozada, ella abraza el cuerpo de su hija mientras paulatinamente gritaba sin hallar consuelo alguno, y los partidarios de aquella desastrosa noticia la veían llenos de tristeza.

Gohan no había presenciado algo tan desalentador, el sufrimiento de Sidonia era grande y puro, el verdadero dolor encarnado. Cada grito y exclamación taladraban en sus oídos como un afilado cuchillo que le provocaba una tremenda agonía. Ya no deseaba estar ahí, eso lo hacía sentir increíblemente culpable, porque la angustia de aquella pobre mujer era tan terrible que ni siquiera él la soportaba.

— ¡Oh, Lime! ¡Hija mía! ¡Mi niña hermosa! ¡¿Pero qué fue lo que te hicieron?! — Se lamentaba la acongojada fémina — ¡Noooooooo! ¡Ay! ¡Noooooooo! ¡Mi niña no puede haberse ido! ¡Esto debe ser una maldita pesadilla!

— Sidonia, tienes que ser fuerte, sé que esto es una noticia muy dolorosa para ustedes. ¡Pero tienen que ser fuertes! — Bulma se agachó para consolarla, abrazándola otra vez de forma incondicional, pero ella rechazó de inmediato el gesto y continuó aferrada a la niña. La peli azul se quedó sorprendida y miró a los demás, ellos se encontraban igual de aterrados; ni Ox Satán sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar, qué palabras o gestos utilizar; en aquella ocasión nada serviría para calmar el dolor que los padres de Lime sentían, nada justificaría una pérdida tan injusta, nada aliviaría el sufrimiento, y también, nada podían hacer para ganarse el perdón de quienes tal vez ya los adiaban profunda y corrosivamente.

— ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! — Interrogó Fukoshi Yorihawa. Los ojos, enrojecidos por las lágrimas, le echaban chispas debido a la furia — ¡¿Qué le han hecho a nuestra hija?! ¡Asesinos!

Gohan y los demás palidecieron ante tal acusación, aunque ya la esperaban.

— ¡Mal… ditos! — Seguía diciendo el padre de Lime, apretando los puños y mirándolos con demasiado rencor. Sus atractivas facciones se desfiguraron dejándolo irreconocible. El tranquilo, amable y simpático hombre había desaparecido de su imagen, quedando solamente alguien enloquecido por el dolor.

— ¡Oh, Fukoshi! ¡Nuestra amada hija! ¡No lo puedo soportar! ¡Me quiero morir! ¡La vida no tiene sentido sin mi bella Lime! — Y mientras Mr. Yorihawa se comía a Gohan con la mirada, Sidonia agonizaba de la pena, llorando tan fuerte que los vecinos del pueblo inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de algo sucedía. Todos miraban confundidos la desgarradora escena.

— ¡Pagarán por esto! ¡Se los juro! — Los amenazó Fukoshi, pero Bulma se levanta y lo encara.

— ¡Señor! ¡Nosotros no tuvimos la culpa! ¡Déjenos explicarle! — Dijo desesperada.

— ¡¿Qué pueden explicarnos?! ¡¿Qué puede justificar este evento tan infame!? ¡Ustedes son los culpables de la muerte de mi hija! ¡No lo nieguen!

— ¡No! ¡Se equivoca! ¡Nosotros no…!

— ¡Cállese maldita! ¡Cállese y no hable! La hayan matado o no, es por causa suya que ella esté muerta, en especial, por culpa de ese pequeño desgraciado.

Y señaló a Gohan, el cual puso cara de terror. Milk bufó muy molesta al igual que Ox Satán, pues no iban a permitir que aquel tipo insultara a alguien de su familia justo en frente de sus narices.

— ¡Oiga! ¡No le permito que hable así de mi hijo! — Defendió Milk protegiendo a Gohan, quien se encontraba paralizado por los nervios.

— ¿Cree que está en posición de exigirme algo? — Contradijo el sujeto. De pronto él y Milk se vieron atacándose con furtivas miradas llenas de odio — ¡Yo siempre lo supe! ¡Desde un principio lo sabía! ¡Este pequeñajo hijo de puta…!

— ¡Le prohíbo que se exprese así de mi familia! — Y Ox Satán se unió a la discusión metiéndose entre ambos. Su corpulencia resultaba enorme ante la de Fukoshi Yorihawa; sin embargo, esté no dio índice de algún tipo de intimidación; continuó escupiendo insultos a diestra y siniestra, temblando de la furia y llorando de la rabia, y en cada segundo que pasaba parecía que se le iba a echar encima a todos por igual.

— ¡Desgraciados! ¡Cabrones! ¡Malditos insensatos! ¡En mi vida había sentido un odio tan grande por alguien! — Su voz temblaba aterradoramente. Milk y Gohan retrocedieron, y éste último parecía incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Todas las ideas que había pensado en el camino, el cómo expresarse en aquel momento tan delicado, el cómo actuar cuando la situación lo requería, absolutamente todo se había esfumado dejando su mente vacía. ¡Solo quería irse ya! ¡La manera en que Fukoshi Yorihawa lo miraba era como una espada que atravesaba su pecho, y el llanto desgarrador de Sidonia, lo hacía sentir asquerosamente culpable!

¡El momento era insoportable y si continuaba allí sentía que iba a enloquecer!

Pero los gritos y crueles acusaciones del padre de Lime no iban a detenerse. Él estaba demasiado enfadado, y en cualquier momento sería incluso capaz de cometer una locura en contra de ellos. La situación había adquirido demasiado peligro; varios vecinos se acercaron para intentar ayudar, y otros, mujeres en su mayoría, se acercaron a Sidonia para consolarla y llevársela de allí, así como también al cadáver de la niña. Fukoshi no se movió de su lugar y estaba decido a seguir desahogándose frente a los Son.

— ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tuvieron que hacernos esto?! ¿Qué derecho tenían? ¡Nosotros no les hicimos nada!

— Señor Yorihawa, si usted dejara que le explicáramos lo que sucedió… — Trató de decir Bulma, quien lloraba a lágrima suelta pero aun así luchaba por no caer y llegar a un acuerdo que apaciguara el ambiente — Entiendo su dolor, créame que nosotros nunca quisimos que esta terrible tragedia sucediera. De verdad, se lo juro por mi vida… ¡Es que no pudimos hacer nada! ¡Nada! ¡Todo fue muy imprevisto! ¡De verdad lo siento mucho! ¡Lime era una niña muy dulce y se había ganado nuestro cariño! ¡¿Cómo cree usted que nosotros seríamos capaces de hacer algo tan malo?!

Las palabras de Bulma eran sinceras, cargadas de mucho pesar, tanto así que se arrodilló frente Fukoshi para pedirle perdón, pero éste, sin cambiar para nada la expresión, no hizo más que mirarla con desdén, como si fuera algo que le asqueara. Se apartó de ella y le dio la espalda a todos, volviendo a apretar los puños y gruñendo cual monstruo sediento de venganza.

— ¡Nosotros no la matamos! — Gohan se armó de valor para hablar, harto de actuar como un miserable cobarde. Era su responsabilidad, debía explicar bien las cosas, porque después de todo los padres de Lime tenían la razón y no decirles nada implicaría un verdadero crimen.

— ¿Entonces quién? ¿Quién fue el que acabó con la vida del ser que más quiero en la ida y por qué tú no la protegiste con esas habilidades tan especiales? ¡DÍMELO! — Le preguntó volteando a verlo.

— Fue… El que la mató fue…

Se quedó mudo en ese punto.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que fue un extraterrestre el que le quitó la vida? ¿De verdad esperaba que él creyera eso? ¡Lo tomaría como algo estúpido! ¡Pero sobre todo él quedaría como un verdadero sínico! ¡Si de por sí ya lo odiaban bastante!

¿Entonces qué diría? ¿Acaso iba a mentir? Tenía que decirles las causas de que Lime muriera, dejar eso en blanco empeoraría las cosas, así que tomó aire para luego pronunciar:

— Fue un oso. Un oso la mató. ¡Todo fue tan rápido que no pude hacer nada! — Se sintió terriblemente mal al decirlo, como el ser más despreciable del universo, pero estaba seguro de que esas palabras eran más convincentes que la idea de contarles la increíble y aterradora verdad. Consumido por el dolor cayó de rodillas y al apoyar las manos en el suelo un trueno estalló en su cerebro. La imagen de Cooler apuntándole con su dedo le hizo estremecerse.

— Go… Gohan… — Milk lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras Bulma lo veía estupefacta, sorprendida por la inesperada mentira que había dicho.

— Un oso, un dinosaurio, un tigre, un asesino; no me importa qué haya sido — Dijo Fukoshi en tono de desprecio — El hecho es que mi hija está muerta y eso nadie lo va a cambiar. ¡Es tu culpa Son Gohan! Nosotros confiamos en ti y has traicionado nuestra confianza. Desde el momento en qué te conocí me di cuenta de que serías un peligro para Lime, pues alguien como tú no puede atraer nada más que el peligro. Por eso te maldigo, a ti y a todos ustedes, ¡porque nos han quitado a la persona por la cual hemos luchado con tanto amor y empeño! ¡Digas lo que digas es culpa tuya, infeliz! Tú te la llevaste, se supone que era tu responsabilidad, y has fallado en protegerla. ¿De qué te sirve volar? ¿De qué te sirve esa fuerza si ni siquiera fuiste capaz de salvar a tu mejor amiga? ¡Debería darte vergüenza! ¡Era mi hija! ¡MI HIJA ENTIENDES!

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero es que yo…!

— ¡Te vas a arrepentir! ¡Todos ustedes lo harán!

— ¡Basta! ¡Deje de hablarle así! ¡Es solo un niño! ¡No lo trate como si fuera un adulto! — Exclama Bulma entre dolida y molesta. Fukoshi iba a replicar, pero entonces oyen un grito.

— ¡Ah, santo Dios! ¡No, no, mi Lime no! ¡AHHHHHHHH!

Todos voltean hacia la casa, donde ven a Sidonia abrazar sin consuelo el cadáver de su hija mientras las otras personas intentaban calmarla. Sin embargo, se dieron cuenta que ella observaba aterrada toda la figura de Lime. Le había quitado las sábanas, y el cuerpo desnudo, con los agujeros en el torso y parte de los intestinos afuera, dejó petrificados a todos los que lo vieron. Algunos gritaban de horror y otros vomitaban en los arbustos, pero los escalofriantes alaridos de Sidonia opacaban todo eso. Fukoshi Yorihawa, dislocado y aterrorizado, miró con tanto odio a Gohan y los demás, que estos sintieron que bastaba con esa mirada para asesinar alguien. Y él salió corriendo hacia la casa, impulsado por el más grande de los dolores y la más terrible de las rabias.

— Gohan, vámonos. No debemos estar aquí — Le pide Bulma agarrándolo por el hombro. El niño no se mueve, estaba absorto en lo que sus ojos veían, en una especie de trance temporal. Bulma tuvo que zarandearlo para hacer que reaccionara — ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Gohan!

— Es verdad, mejor vámonos de aquí — Comenta Milk y con ayuda de su amiga empiezan a conducir a Gohan hasta el avión.

Pero algo sucedió. Justo cuando los cuatro se disponían a retirarse dejando atrás un sinfín de gritos y lamentaciones, se oye un fuerte ruido. Era un disparo. Alarmados, voltean a ver de dónde provenía tal estallido, encontrándose con la endemoniada figura de Fukoshi Yorihawa apuntándoles con una escopeta.

— ¡No se irán sin antes pagar! ¡Miserables bastardos de mierda! — Sentencia, luego carga el arma y les apunta, colocando un dedo en el gatillo. La gente del pueblo miraba asustada y el llanto de Sidonia se detuvo en el acto, dejándola muda, boquiabierta y sin posibilidad de reaccionar.

— ¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Qué es lo que hace?! ¡Está loco! — Exclama Ox Satán. Bulma y Milk se encontraban paralizadas y antes de que pudieran moverse o hacer algo, el iracundo hombre armado apunta directamente hacia la científica de la Corporación Cápsula, y jala el gatillo.

Se oye el disparo y luego un grito ahogado.

_Fin del capítulo quince_


	16. La cicatriz

Hola queridos lectores, a partir de este capítulo inicia un nuevo periodo en mi fic que significará el punto de inflexión para el resto de a historia. Gracias por sus reviews. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**Capítulo 16**

_La cicatriz._

El instante, no tan instante, pareció una eternidad... no tan eterna.

Porque ante su juicio el momento fue poderoso, pero la fuerza y el poder quisieron abandonarlo. Así que no hizo nada, al respecto, claro; y lo que sí hizo fue quedarse parado y ser un espectador más. La función se afectó por un giro inesperado en la trama, la sangre pintó sobre la superficie del televisor, y él lo vio todo. Pero no hizo nada, otra vez fue un inútil y un absurdo.

— ¡Bulma!

Cuando reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde, ella estaba en el suelo, y agonizaba mientras se ahogaba con su propia sangre.

— ¡Bulma! ¡Bulma!

El pueblo fue sumido en un repentino silencio que trajo consigo la más escalofriante angustia. Y mientras sus gargantas se quedaron frías impidiéndoles articular sonido, los residentes de aquella aldea que transpiraba la muerte, vieron que los tres anonadados visitantes se colocaban alrededor de la herida mujer, sofocados por la desesperación.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Bulma!

— T... t... tranquila... Milk... E... esto... ya... ya lo veía venir — Los ojos verdes de Bulma iban perdiendo su hermoso brillo. Miraban el negro cielo salpicado de estrellas y poco a poco se fundían con el vacío. Ella sufría por el dolor de su agonía, tenía las manos colocadas sobre el estómago, donde la sangre hacía erupción desde el hueco que la bala había abierto al pasar, atravesándola de lado a lado. Acribillándola como animal de caza, y el cazador observaba petrificado el acto que su mano había causado. Afortunadamente, la distancia jugó un papel fundamental en aquella contienda, ya que de estar más cercar, sin duda el agresor habría acabado de un disparo con la vida de Bulma. La escopeta temblaba en el aire todavía apuntando hacia al frente, pero Fukoshi Yorihawa ya no se atrevería a volver a jalar el gatillo nunca más. El terror se apoderó de él.

— ¡Cariño! ¿Qué has hecho? — Sidonia se encontraba aterrorizada por igual, incrédula ante el indiscutible crimen de su marido. Un crimen tan atroz y despiadado que parecía una tonta mentira que el hombre con quien compartía cama fuera capaz de cometerlo.

Pero no era el momento para detenerse a pensar en cavilaciones ridículas. No para los Son, cuyo dolor de ver a su gran amiga morir frente a sus ojos, era inaceptable.

— ¡No! ¡Bulma! ¡Por favor no nos dejes! — Pronunciaba un aterrado Gohan, quien tomando delicadamente la mano de la moribunda, le suplicó adolorido con la mirada. Ella le sonrió.

— No te preocupes... N... ¡Ah!

— ¡No, Bulma! ¡Resiste! — Dijo también Ox Satán. La desesperación fue creciendo en todos ellos mientras veían a la científica ponerse cada vez más mal, porque su rostro pasó de ser de un color azul intenso a tornarse pálido como la luna. El tiempo se estaba terminando, y Gohan miró enloquecido por la rabia a Fukoshi Yorihawa, quien apretaba los dientes y párpados, aun sin soltar la escopeta ni retirarse de su lugar. Estuvo a punto de ir a su encuentro, para destrozarlo a golpes, porque su dolor y furia habían ascendido hasta los límites, pero decidió contenerse debido a que en ese momento su prioridad era Bulma.

Ella no podía dejarlo, no podía hacerlo. De ninguna manera iba a aceptar eso.

— Dinos que hacer, por favor Bulma — Dijo en quebrada voz y con los ojos cristalinos. Su madre y abuelo lo miraron angustiados — Tú tampoco... ¡Tú tampoco puedes dejarnos!

Pero entonces ella volvió a sonreírle con mucha esperanza, luchando por las ganas de vivir, y como pudo articuló:

— En... en... en mi... bolsillo... En el bolsillo — Su voz sonó muy desesperada. Gohan entendió de inmediato a qué se refería y rápidamente urgió en el bolsillo del suéter que ella llevaba puesto. Allí encontró una pequeña bolsita, entonces Milk y Ox Satán sonrieron esperanzados.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado! — Exclamó la viuda Son.

— ¡Rápido Gohan! ¡Dásela! — Dijo también Ox Satán.

El niño no comprendía de qué hablaba su familia, pero cuando revisó adentro de la bolsa empezó a sentir que sus manos temblaban. La esperanza regresó de pronto a su corazón cuando vio con sus propios ojos el objeto de la salvación. Una senzu reposaba sobre la palma de su mano, y el pecho debajo de su camisa latió tan palpitante por la emoción que ni siquiera podía creerlo. Velozmente, y al borde del llanto, trasladó aquella semilla hasta los rojos labios de Bulma, y ella, ya casi expirando su último aliento, la comió desesperada por sobrevivir. Cuando la hubo masticado y tragado, experimento uno de los dolores más agudos que haya sentido en toda su vida, como si su propia carne se retorciera y uniera nervio por nervio. Fueron un par de segundos de aterrador sufrimiento hasta que no sintió nada más. La debilidad, el cansancio, la agonía y el dolor desaparecieron por completo. Bulma Briefs estaba viva. Se levantó a torso completo sintiendo que había vuelto a nacer y miró sonrientemente a sus amigos, y fue Gohan, el hijo de Son Goku, su amigo desde la infancia, quien la rodeó con sus pequeños brazos llorando de felicidad.

— ¡Bulma! ¡Pensé...! ¡Pensé que te ibas a ir! — Lloraba igual a un recién nacido, apretando con demasiada fuerza el torso de Bulma, y ella le acariciaba el cabello mientras sonreía con ternura.

— No soy tan fácil de vencer, y eso ya lo sabes. ¿O pensaste que te iba a dejar solo para hicieras de las tuyas por ahí? — Dijo riendo divertida. Gohan lloró con más fuerza. Luego quien la abrazó fue Milk.

— ¡Ay, amiga! — La mujer también lloraba.

— Ya, ya, tranquilos, estoy bien. Por poco y no la cuento, ¡menos mal que ustedes son rápidos!

— Lo... lo siento Bulma, todo fue tan repentino que no fui capaz de reaccionar — Se lamentó Ox Satán.

— Descuide, ni siquiera Gohan pudo hacer algo, y además...

Miró al hombre que había intentado matarla, el cual, temblando igual a un crío, no era capaz de soltar la escopeta. Luego hizo lo propio con Sidonia, ella se encontraba en shock igual que las otras personas. Aquel evento que ya casi terminaba en desastre total había sido tan rápido... que nadie sabía qué decir o hacer.

— Ese infeliz... — Pronuncia Gohan, ya decidido a echársele encima, pero Bulma lo detuvo con el brazo.

— No, no vale la pena — Dice ella — Como les dije, mejor vámonos a casa. Este no es nuestro lugar — Y se levantó.

— Pero... ¿ni siquiera vamos a decirle a la policía? ¡Ese tipo atentó contra tu vida! — Masculla un enojado Ox Satán, viendo asqueado al emocionalmente destrozado Fukoshi, y sin embargo, sintió lástima por él, pues el dolor le había cegado la mente llevándolo al extremo de cometer una locura. A pesar de esto, por lo menos debía hacerse justicia.

— No — Niega la científica — Ese no es nuestro estilo, y esto fue accidente que no debió suceder. Vámonos de aquí, ellos necesitan su espacio.

— Pero... Bulma... yo... — Gohan parecía muy indeciso.

— Ya no podemos hacer nada; ni por ellos, ni por Lime.

El semisaiyajin no replicó. Bulma estaba en lo cierto: ya no podían ofrecerles nada más a los Yorihawa, nada que no fuera dolor y sufrimiento. Con un sin fin de emociones en su interior los miró por última vez, pues quizás nunca más los vería, para luego retirarse junto a su familia antes de que más desgracias ocurrieran.

Cuando el avión comenzó a elevarse sobre el cielo para irse de Aldea Chazke, Sidonia volvió a abrazar el cuerpo de Lime, y Fukoshi, sintiendo que su propia alma abandonaba su cuerpo, estrelló la escopeta contra el suelo lleno de frustración, para luego caer de rodillas y manos y lanzar un aterrador grito a los cuatro vientos:

— ¡LIMEEEEEEEEEE! ¡AHHHHHHHHH!

**(...)**

Sentado en su lugar se veía sí mismo en la superficie cristalina del espejo. Su aliento lo empañó, y sus dedos infantiles trazaron con lentitud un nombre; cuatro letras que le hacían recordar lo frágil que era la vida, y que igualmente, le provocaban una extraña ansiedad de solo imaginar el futuro incierto que aguardaba a su inevitable encuentro.

LIME

Ese día al levantarse por la mañana, jamás imaginó que al terminar el mismo estaría en su habitación viendo con tristeza el nombre de la niña de la cual se encontraba enamorado, y que ella estaría muerta, y que sus padres sentirían por él un corrosivo odio, y que su rostro se encontraría marcado por una larga y fea cicatriz.

Porque sí, la senzu no había hecho muy bien su trabajo. Las heridas que el emperador Cooler infligió sobre su piel resultaron tan graves que la milagrosa medicina no pudo curarlas completamente, y las consecuencias de este lamentable fallo se dejaban ver en las profundas cicatrices que rayaban en su torso y espalda, pero sobre todo en su mejilla izquierda, donde una fina línea dibujada en diagonal bajaba desde el contorno del ojo hasta la orilla de la barbilla. Tendría que aceptar que aquello era de por vida, algo que ni la medicina más efectiva iba a poder sanar.

La cicatriz por siempre implicaría un doloroso recuerdo, impidiéndole olvidar algo que deseaba con todo su ser nunca más recordar. Una sangrienta batalla, una terrible pérdida, un amor que fue solo una ilusión y un repentino brillo de esperanza cuya luz fue apagada por el estigma que vino desde arriba. El estigma que desde ese día lo había marcado para siempre, desde el cuerpo hasta el mismo espíritu, y la pequeña chispa que desataría el más oscuro de los males… ya estaba naciendo en el interior de su alma.

— ¡Ah!

El fuerte puño volvió pedazos la superficie del espejo para así desahogar la rabia que sentía en el corazón, infundada por un desconocido odio hacia el Destino y hacia esa supuesta justicia que resultó ser más injusta que todas las injusticias juntas. A partir de esa noche no creería más en tales estupideces; a partir de esa noche, solo confiaría en su voluntad para seguir adelante; a partir de esa noche, vivir para sí y para los que ama… era su prioridad.

No existía la justicia, solo sobrevivía el más inteligente y astuto, el que supiera aprovechar mejor la suerte que el mundo le otorgaba al azar. Para él, esa era su nueva verdad absoluta.

No podía negar que se encontraba enfadado, pero al menos tenía el consuelo de que fue su propia mano quien vengó la muerte de Lime y salvó todo el planeta Tierra. El maldito infeliz de Cooler estaba muerto y no volvería a causar problemas a nadie. Hermano de Freezer. Sí, nunca llegó a imaginar que aquel insensato hijo de los mil demonios tenía un hermano; pero él lo había vencido, sin ni siquiera ser un Súper Saiyajin como su padre. Aún le costaba creer esto, porque parecía algo imposible. Posiblemente, Cooler resultó ser más débil que Freezer y esto jugó un papel de suma importancia a la hora de la victoria.

Se desplomó sobre una silla y abrió el gran diario que había recogido de la mesa. Hojeó las páginas hasta leer los párrafos que había escrito ese día. Al hacerlo se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

_Querido diario, o tú, papá, si me escuchas por medio de estas palabras, quiero que me den fuerzas para atreverme a hacerlo. Bulma me dijo que no tuviera miedo, pero el terror me ha invadido. Ayer por fin supe la causa de este nueva sensación para mí: estoy enamorado de Lime. Qué loco ¿no? No pude negarlo frente a Bulma, de verdad quiero mucho a Lime, ¡pero es que me aterra pensar en cómo va a reaccionar! Casi no pude dormir, me la pasé mirando el techo y pensando en lo que está a punto de llegar. Si anoche estaba nervioso, hoy estoy peor. Siento que no podré, pero debo hacerlo, ¡tengo que hacerlo! Ay, quiero perderme del Universo; ya falta poco, iré a casa de Lime, la invitaré a la Montaña Paoz, luego a la playa, y ahí se lo confesaré. No sé qué palabras usar, no se me dio por practicar, pero Bulma me dijo que siguiera mi corazón y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Bueno, vamos allá. Deséame suerte, papá, y tú también, querido diario._

Estuvo a punto de llorar. Era verdaderamente irónico el hecho de que las cosas pudieran cambiar al punto de ser totalmente distintas; en la mañana él se encontraba feliz y ansioso, y en la noche triste y sin ganas de hacer nada. En la mañana Lime estaba viva, y en la noche camino a la exhumación de sus restos mortales; en la mañana él podía jurar que Freezer no tenía un hermano, y en la noche maldecía haber descubierto que no era así. Las situaciones de la vida diaria eran como el tiempo atmosférico: cambiaban de un minuto a otro. Este pensamiento lo obligó a sentir escalofríos… ¿Cuándo podrán cambiar las cosas en los próximos años? Mejor era ignorar la respuesta.

Bulma entró a la habitación.

— Ups, perdón, ¿se puede entrar?

— Sabes muy bien que sí se puede.

La mujer sonrió y se acercó para hacerle compañía. Al ver el diario en sus manos ella muestra una expresión de nostalgia y se agacha al lado del niño, tomando su mano izquierda y acompañándolo en su actuar de mirar a través de la ventana, donde la noche era incluso más profunda que antes.

— ¿Estabas escribiendo? — Le preguntó.

— No, me faltan ganas incluso para eso — Responde algo triste. Bulma le da unas palmaditas en la mano intentando subirle los ánimos.

— Me quedaré esta noche, ¿sabes? — Dijo buscando una amena conversación — Ya invité a Milk a que pasaran unos días en mi casa, creo que les hará bien respirar otro ambiente.

— ¿En tu casa? — Interrogó Gohan mirándola, sorprendido. No esperaba que Bulma llegara a esos extremos de la amabilidad, y esto lo hizo sentir culpable: ella no tenía por qué hacer todo aquello, incluso casi la mataban de un disparo. Aun así lo agradecía profundamente.

— ¿No quieres ir?

— ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que quiero ir! ¿Pero mamá aceptó?

— Creo que sí — Se ríe Bulma — Me dijo que yo haría todo lo posible por convencerte a ti, y que en ese caso, ella debe ir también, pues no quiere separarse de tu lado.

Gohan baja la mirada, no sabía si sentirse triste o feliz. La repentina pérdida de Lime había dejado un gran vacío en su corazón y reponerse de eso iba a resultar un verdadero reto. Afortunadamente, contaba con la ayuda de una de las personas que más admiraba después de su padre y su maestro Piccolo: Bulma, quien misteriosamente se había transformado en una especie de ángel para él. Recordar que alguna vez la odió, era vergonzoso, y tuvo el extraño pensamiento de que si fuera más grande… fácilmente podría enamorarse de ella. Era muy guapa, simpática, inteligente, honesta, intrépida, bondadosa, pero sobre todo… podía contar con ella en todo momento y en todo lugar. Se sonrojó; sin embargo, aquello era una locura, se maldijo por tan solo pensarlo, pues Bulma era como su segunda madre y eso nada lo iba a cambiar. Así que en ese momento la abrazó, solo eso hizo para demostrarle lo mucho que la quería y lo mucho que le agradecía estar ahí con él.

Ella se quedó sorprendida pero reaccionó rápido y también lo estrechó con sus brazos.

— Te quiero Bulma — Expresó llorando un poco.

Varias lágrimas rodaron por el blanco rostro de la científica mientras imaginaba que aquel niño que tenía en sus brazos era su propio hijo, su propia sangre; pero aunque no lo fuera, igual eran familia de espíritu y corazón, y eso era incluso mejor.

— Gohan, es raro que te diga esto, pero… — Dijo Bulma, sumida en llanto —… ojalá nunca vuelvas a pasar por algo como lo de hoy. Verte allá en la playa, tan… terriblemente lastimado, pensando que estabas muerto, eso… me hizo sentir tan horriblemente desgraciada… como no tienes idea. Eres tan importante para mí, porque me has enseñado muchas cosas estos últimos cinco años, y porque Milk y tú se han metido aquí… — Lo miró a los ojos mientras señalaba su propio pecho —… en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Las lágrimas corrían tan fervientemente por sus rostros mientras se dedicaban miradas de amor y cariño, que no pudieron evitar abrazarse incluso más fuerte que la vez anterior. Gohan, casi en shock por las tiernas palabras de Bulma, quiso decirle que él se había sentido igual cuando la vio herida en Aldea Chazke, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo.

El momento era muy intenso para ambos, pero más para Gohan, quien fue azotado por una serie de sentimientos encontrados tan fuertes, tan potentes, que le hicieron pensar y dudar de muchas cosas. El hecho es que… él quería a Bulma. La quería demasiado, tal vez más que a su propia madre, y se sintió mal por ello, pero a la vez feliz, muy feliz de tener una persona tan maravillosa como ella. Todos esos sentimientos lo pusieron a temblar y estremecerse por encima de sus sentido; nunca antes se había sentido de aquella forma y por un momento lo olvidó todo: a Lime, a los padres de ella, al odio y a la muerte. Los brazos y el cariño de Bulma le daban esperanza; pero… todo eso le parecía muy extraño y volvió a sonrojarse, cuidándose de que Bulma no lo viera.

— ¿Te pasa algo Gohan? —Preguntó ella con dulzura.

— Nada.

Se apartó de su lado y fue hasta la ventana. Las mejillas le ardían con fuerza infernal, todavía temblaba e hizo todo lo posible por tranquilizarse rápido. Sonrió, y sacó nueva conversación.

— Nunca le he dicho esto a nadie, pero le tengo miedo a la oscuridad — Dijo.

— Bueno, la mayoría de los niños le temen — Comentó ella.

— Pero un niño como yo, no debería hacerlo.

— ¿Me creerás si te digo que yo también le tengo miedo?

El semisaiyajin la miró incrédulo. Bulma volvió a acercársele y juntos miraron la oscuridad.

— ¿Y por qué crees que sea? ¿Por qué le tenemos miedo?

— Tal vez sea porque nos hace sentir solos y temerosos de lo desconocido. Nunca puedes saber qué se oculta detrás de esas sombras. ¿Monstruos? ¿Seres fantasmales? ¿Algo mucho peor? Eso me pone a temblar, porque estoy segura de que existen cosas en el Universo que ni el poder más grande es capaz de combatir: cosas de las que no nos podemos salvar, cosas horribles y grotescas. Allá en la oscuridad somos indefensos y ella podría consumirnos, así que prefiero mantenerme alejada, por eso no quería ir a Aldea Chazke esta noche. Me aterra la oscuridad, porque toda ella representa el mal.

**(…)**

Las columnas de humo ascendían hacia el claro cielo carmesí. El fuego brillaba con fulgor y el llanto y las lágrimas dominaban en la oscura mañana del tres de octubre del año setecientos sesenta y siete.

Todas las personas de Aldea Chazke caminaban en una larga y tupida fila rumbo río abajo, y varias de ellas llevaban consigo grandes antorchas que resplandecían en las sombras del amanecer. El luto y la pena eran terribles. Y sería la ardiente madera, quemándose al rojo vivo, quien se llevaría consigo el recuerdo físico de una dolorosa tragedia, una vida que había partido demasiado pronto, dejando a su familia inmersa en el sufrimiento y una angustia terrible.

¿Por qué?

Una interesante pregunta.

¿Por qué una niña, o un niño, debería morir si tiene una larga vida por delante?

¿No es eso injusto?

Pero buscarle una respuesta coherente a esta interrogante equivaldría a una eternidad de exhaustiva investigación.

Todos mueren por igual: hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos y animales. Y lo más cruel es que esto sucede al azar, nunca se sabe quién será el próximo en sucumbir ante la inexorable muerte.

La muerte.

El fin de todo para unos, el comienzo de algo nuevo… para otros.

¡La muerte!

¡Siempre tan dolorosa! ¡Tan trágica! ¡Tan irreversible! ¡Porque finalmente no existe un poder milagroso capaz de revertirla! ¡No para siempre! Ella al final… siempre termina ganando.

Todos, ya sean malos o buenos… serán sus víctimas algún día.

**Y por eso te pido que al momento de acogerme… seas grata y dulce para mí. Que mi sangre fluya sin dolor, que mis ojos se cierren sin antes haber derramado lágrimas, que mi rostro muera dibujando una sonrisa. Dadme vuestras manos frías como si fueras mi amiga, y partamos juntos a donde sea que el último camino me lleve, ya sea al más hermoso paraíso, al más horrendo infierno, o a la más silenciosa Nada.**

El padre, llorando lágrimas de pena, puso el cuerpo de su hija sobre la fría madera que pronto se calentaría para arder sin cesar. Se desahogó encima de su tierno pecho vestido de humildes ropajes, dejándole como último regalo esas pequeñas gotas de amor y sufrimiento que serían eternas para su alma.

La madre hizo lo propio, más desgarrada, más muerta que viva, deseando irse con su pequeña hija.

— Mi amor — La voz de Sidonia, quebrada por el dolor, sonó amarga, pero a su vez llena de amor, un amor tan grande y sufrido que daba lástima de solo oírla hablar — Aún en ese estado, luces tan bonita. Siempre fuiste bonita, dulce como un caramelo. Mi niña hermosa, extrañaré contarte cuentos y arrullarte antes de dormir. Extrañaré… servirte el desayuno, mandarte a estudiar, escuchar tus rezongos y berrinches; pero sobre todo, extrañaré abrazarte, besarte y decirte todos los días que te quiero demasiado. ¡Por Dios! ¡No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti! ¡Este dolor que siento en el pecho y en el alma, nada, absolutamente nada podrá sanarlo jamás! ¡Solo la muerte!

Cayó al suelo, rendida y sin esperanzas, y luego el fuego abrazó la carne y la madera. La piel, un simple despojo físico y mortal, fue descarnándose consumida por las llamas. Lime Yorihawa dejaría de existir definitivamente, no quedaría nada de ella, solamente sus cenizas. Y mientras esto sucedía, Fukoshi observaba con fijeza como el cuerpo de quien antes fue su primogénita se quemaba sin condiciones, sin importar que tan solo fuera una pequeña, y la belleza de su rostro se convirtió en un cadavérico bulto de fuego, pero no apartó la mirada y lo vio todo al lujo de detalle.

Un individuo que se encontraba a su lado le puso la mano en el hombro.

— Lo siento mucho, amigo mío. Te acompaño en tu dolor y sabes que siempre podrás contar con mi ayuda y con la de tus demás camaradas — Pronuncio débilmente.

— Me vengaré — Dijo Fukoshi, en voz muy baja y casi de forma mecánica.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Me vengaré. Juro por las cenizas de mi hija, que las personas responsables de esto pagarán cada lágrima derramada por mi esposa, por mí y por Lime. Se arrepentirán en lágrimas de sangre e implorarán la misericordia y el perdón, pero ellos no le serán gratos. Lo juro. Con toda la seguridad y firmeza que me otorga este horrible dolor… ¡lo juro!

El otro no dice nada, y mientras Sidonia se arrastraba con desesperación siendo consolada por sus amigos y vecinos, Fukoshi respira profundo, no llorando más, luciendo tan decidido a cumplir su juramento que era imposible no pensar que algo oscuro y siniestro se avecinaba desde el futuro.

**(…)**

Y el viento se llevó consigo las frágiles cenizas alrededor de todo el panorama, llorando como si de una melodía triste se tratase. Y Bulma Briefs recordó le hermosa entonada de Ángel Migeru, la bella cantante de melodiosa voz, que el día anterior había escuchado en la televisión. Y se sintió triste y melancólica, desamparada por una tragedia, y quiso llorar en medio de la naturaleza grande y despiadada.

El viento hizo lo propio con Son Gohan, haciéndolo sentir de la misma forma. Esa mañana se respiraba luto en todos los rincones de la Tierra, al menos así lo pensaba él, y por eso pensó que tal vez en esos momentos la última travesía de Lime ya se habría concretado, y quiso llorar al pensar en ella.

El sol ya se estaba asomando desde las aguas del mar en un hermoso amanecer. Gohan se encontraba parado de pie en una colina, disfrutando el aire de la mañana, y su cabello negro danzaba pacíficamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de vacío. No miraba hacia ningún lado, no hacía nada, pero se tocó la cicatriz y cerró los ojos.

— Ya veo, con que era así…

Abajo, y rodeada de arbustos, estaba Bulma inspeccionando con mucha curiosidad la nave de Cooler. No perdía ningún detalle y parecía deseosa por entrar, pero no encontraba la puerta de entrada. Gohan la ayudó a hacerlo y cargándola, penetraron juntos en el artefacto extraterrestre, ya que se entraba desde la parte de arriba. El interior era casi exactamente igual a la nave de Freezer, con la excepción de que el establecimiento era indudablemente mucho más pequeño. A pesar de esto, aquel lugar traía especiales recuerdos para Gohan, como cuando metieron a su padre en una cápsula de recuperación y Vegeta le regaló trajes de pelea a él y a Krillin, minutos antes de la mortal batalla contra Freezer.

— ¡Wow! ¡Su tecnología está muy por encima de la nuestra!

La científica de la Corporación Cápsula estaba muy fascinada, mientras tanto Gohan no decía nada. Entraron a un par de bodegas, luego al panel de control, lleno de botones hasta en las paredes. La expresión de Bulma la hacía parecer una niña pequeña que había encontrado un valioso juguete. Esto atenuó al semisaiyajin y le dio nostalgia.

— Veamos, este botón… — Dijo muy sonriente — Hace esto, y aquel mejor no lo presiono porque nos llevaría hasta el espacio exterior. Sí, creo que se manipularla.

Todo parecía tan tranquilo, como si el día anterior no hubiera sucedido nada. Allí adentro no se respiraba ese ambiente de tragedia que reinaba en el exterior, pero estar ahí hacía sentir a Gohan incómodo. Estaba pisando el mismo suelo que los perpetradores asesinos de Lime también habían pisado. Bulma estaba fascinada con la tecnología de unos seres despiadados que siempre la habían utilizado en favor del mal, y por la expresión de su rostro, era claro que quería usarla como avance de la propia tecnología terrestre. No es que fuera orgulloso, pero esto a Gohan le parecía infame. Utilizar las armas y equipamientos de esos malditos piratas desoladores… le daba asco.

— ¡Maravilloso! ¡Imagina la cantidad de posibilidades que esto nos dará! ¡La Ingeniería Aeroespacial será catapultada hacia el éxito! — Exclamo extasiada mirando las pantallas y luces con los ojos brillosos por la emoción — ¡Ni la nave de Kamisama era tan brillante! ¡Esto significará el avance definitivo en la historia de los viajes espaciales!

— ¿Estás segura? — Pregunta Gohan, poco convencido.

— Te lo firmo.

Por un momento Gohan quiso decirle que dejar intacta aquella nave significaba un insulto a la memoria de aquellos que habían muerto por causa de Freezer y su hermano, pero decidió no hacerlo. Bulma estaba muy feliz y no quería estropear esa felicidad, pues sería muy malagradecido de su parte, ya que ella no dudó en apoyarlo y brindarle su cariño incondicional cuando más la necesitaba, y ahora debía regresarle ese gran favor. Después de todo, ¿qué importaba? Solo era una nave espacial que por primera vez podría ser usada en pos de una buena causa. Sin saberlo, aquel detalle de respeto que Gohan tuvo hacia Bulma, sería la última muestra de compasión que el semisaiyajin tendría en un largo tiempo.

Más tarde Gohan y Bulma se encontraban en la colina, viendo tranquilamente hacia la nave. No pasaban palabra, pero esto no era incómodo, era una extraña sensación de paz luego de la terrible pesadilla por la que Gohan había pasado. El vació poco a poco iba llenándose con la amarga resignación, y algo que tranquilizaba al niño era la compañía de su amiga científica y esa fuerza que siempre le inspiraba para seguir adelante.

— Bulma… — Quiso decir.

— ¿Sí?

— Gracias por estar conmigo.

Bulma sonríe y pasa el brazo a través de la espalda de Gohan.

— Cuando estemos en la Capital del Oeste iremos de compras. ¿Qué te parece? — Propuso ella.

— Genial.

Entonces el niño se toca la mejilla izquierda y vuelve a preguntar:

— ¿Crees que ahora seré una especie de monstruo, con esta cicatriz?

— No sé por qué piensas eso. Seguirás siendo el mismo niño hermoso que siempre has sido. Nunca lo dudes.

Gohan sonríe. Aquella cicatriz significaba una marca, un recuerdo, un legado de furiosas batallas que en el futuro recordaría con orgullo. Porque fue él quien salvó la vida de millones de personas y la cicatriz era la prueba indudable de ello.

Porque Son Gohan era un valiente guerrero, hijo del hombre más poderoso del Universo: Son Goku, el Super Saiyajin Legendario. Dentro de sus venas corría la sangre de los saiyajin, y él gozaba de ser el último sobreviviente de esa poderosa raza. Sobreviviente, el Superviviente. La cicatriz que desde ese día llevaría calcada sobre su mejilla era el ejemplo de que los golpes no dañan, sino que vuelven más fuertes a su recibidor; sin embargo, esos mismos golpes pueden marcar el corazón, y transformarlo para siempre.

Así fue como el niño tierno e inocente que alguna vez fue Son Gohan, se marchó para nunca más volver. Junto con los minutos, las horas, los días, las semanas, los meses y los años. Porque el tiempo no perdona, ni la vida tampoco.

**(…)**

Iba caminado a través de un largo pasillo que conducía a su próxima pista. O eso era lo que pensaba, pero la ansiedad de haber encontrado algo que lo acercara más a su objetivo, eso le producía gran emoción.

La capa ondeaba debido a sus apresurados pasos y el camino no llegaba a su fin. De pronto un tenue brillo surgió desde las tinieblas. En el fondo se encontraba una puerta y por ella penetró el Rey del Frio con rigidez, llegando hasta una habitación que hacía las veces de laboratorio. Al verlo, los soldados hicieron una reverencia.

— Cold, es bueno que hayas venido rápido — Dijo Tamashi, el comandante supremo, inclinado en forma de respeto.

— Será mejor que vayas al grano — Masculló King Cold — ¿Qué han encontrado? ¿Alguna pista?

— Bueno… creo que sí — Añadió acercándose a un panel, donde varios soldados estaban sentados haciendo su trabajo. Al frente había una gran pantalla — Antes de hablar sobre eso, quería informarte que la conquista del planeta Valat fue todo un éxito.

— Eso no me interesa, tengo suficientes planetas — El tono burlista de Cold hizo molestar a Tamashi, pero este lo disimuló, pues no quería otra reprenda por parte de su jefe, no tan dolorosa como la anterior — Quiero resultados óptimos. ¿Volvieron al planeta Burezū como se los ordené?

— Sí — Asintió el comandante.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Encontraron algo bajo las ruinas?

— Encontramos esto — Dijo Tamashi, para luego entregarle a King Cold un rollo de pergamino.

— ¿Qué es esto?

El mandatario, con sus frías manos, sujetó aquel misterioso papel y al abrirlo, vio con asombro que se trataba de un viejo mapa, ruyido y despintado por la antigüedad. No comprendió en ese momento que significaban aquellas líneas borrosas que no conducían a ningún lado, pero su corazón de changlong empezó a latir más rápido cuando leyó unas letras pequeñas en la esquina superior del mapa, escritas en su propio idioma:

Región 1500-BC

Ubicación: Planeta Ice, Galaxia del Sur.

Y en todo el centro de la parte superior decía:

PRIMER MAPA DE LAS ESFERAS DEL DESTINO

— ¿Las esferas del destino? — Se preguntó sin entender en lo más mínimo — Un momento, la región 1500-BC, ¿acaso no es allí donde se encontraba aquel solitario planeta?

— ¿Te refieres al planeta Ice? — Interrogó Tamashi.

— Sí, ese planeta al cual me enviaron los Yamari valiéndose de engaños — Recordó con la mano en la barbilla — Allí encontré…

Entonces lo supo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo? Las esferas del destino. Sí, recordaba a la perfección haber encontrado algo en ese planeta. Una pequeña bola de cristal, fría y muy siniestra, y también recordó haber escuchado voces que provenían del misterioso objeto, unas voces que lo insultaron diciéndole que lo que buscaba no estaba en ese lugar.

_No está aquí, busca en otro sitio… imbécil._

En ese momento se sintió tan furioso que arrojó la esfera contra la pared, destruyéndola en el acto. ¿Habría destruido entonces su única oportunidad de encontrar el Shinai? ¿Pero qué tan útil podría ser una maldita esfera que únicamente soltaba insultos a quien la agarrara? Eso tenía que ser una broma, y a él no le gustaban las bromas.

Las esferas del destino. Sonaba a algo muy importante como para que aquella esfera fuera una de ellas. Tenía que ser una falsificación, seguramente los Yamari eran responsables de esto. Entonces ¿dónde estaba la original? ¿Cuántas esferas eran? ¿Y para qué demonios servían? ¿Tenían que ver con el Shinai? Lo más seguro es que sí.

Y aquel mapa. Claramente era del planeta congelado Ice, donde estuvo hace cinco años y donde encontró la esfera parlanchina; sin embargo, eso no resultaba para nada útil, solo lo dejaba con más interrogantes. Esto le molestó.

— ¿No hallaron nada más? — Le preguntó al comandante Tamashi.

— Sí. Aquí la tienes — Y le entregó otra cosa.

King Cold estiró la mano y recibió algo que lo dejó estupefacto. Allí estaba, una pequeña esfera de cristal, transparente y muy agradable al acto. Antes de pensar en asimilarlo, escuchó de inmediato las voces casi inaudibles que salían desde el interior del objeto, y emocionado se la llevó hacia la oreja.

\- _Hace muchos años, quienes eran amigos estallaron en lamentable conflicto, pero la fuerza de la oscuridad los consumió a todos por igual. Una leyenda hizo nacer a otra, y mientras la sangre y la muerte no paraban de correr, los últimos rayos de luz tuvieron que marcharse para nunca más regresar a su lugar de origen. Entre las ruinas el espíritu del mal sigue viviendo esperando su glorioso despertar, pero para ello, necesita que el poder de la guerra y la destrucción destruya los cimientos en los cuales se encuentra cautivo._

King Cold miró a Tamashi, más confundido que antes. Las palabras que provenían desde la esfera no aclaraban absolutamente nada, no le decían nada. Al parecer se trataba de una extraña metáfora que él debía desentrañar para así averiguar qué significado secreto ocultaba. Irritado, dio la vuelta para marcharse del laboratorio, pero antes de hacerlo se dirige de nuevo al comandante haciendo una última pregunta:

— ¿Han sabido algo de Cooler?

— No, hace ya un mes que no sabemos nada de él ni de sus Fuerzas Especiales. ¿Quieres que hagamos una investigación sobre eso?

— No, olvídalo. Ese mocoso puede hacer lo que se le dé la puta gana. No me interesa.

Y se marchó.

Más misterios, más interrogantes, más acertijos, y el Shinai parece un sueño más lejano de lo que jamás había estado a su alcance.

**(…)**

Desde el inmenso infinito una luz tan brillante como el sol apareció, volando igual a un cometa que no tenía rumbo fijo. Los planetas, lunas y asteroides decoraban la oscuridad que reinaba en los alrededores, y fue allí donde aquel bello resplandor se dejó consumir cayendo en los profundos abismos de un mundo caótico y desconocido.

El meteoro de energía descendió en la atmósfera, cayó sobre las nubes y explotó al chocar contra la árida superficie. Ningún rastro de vida habitaba en aquel misterioso lugar, solo vestigios de una antigua civilización extinguida hace miles de años, y un enorme castillo se alzaba majestuosamente a la luz del día, pero nadie vivía en él.

Quizás fue el destino o una muy extraña coincidencia caer ahí, como pudo haber caído en uno de los millones de mundos que constituyen las muchas galaxias del Universo. Tal vez una fuerza superior eligió que fuera exactamente en aquel lugar, exactamente en aquellas circunstancias, y el Destino nunca jugaba sus cartas en vano.

El polvo arropó con su sombra la figura mortal de un individuo que se arrastraba desde la orilla de un cráter. Arriba en el cielo, las nubes dejaban caer pequeñas partículas de nieve y un frío de características invernales lo cubrieron sin permitirle escapar, mientras su sangre manchaba en el blanco suelo amenazándolo con la muerte.

— Ah… Ah… Ah…

Se arrastró unos cuantos metros a través de la nieve, pero no pudo más. Le faltaban algunas extremidades a su cuerpo. Podía morir en cualquier momento, sin embargo no sería así ya que el odio en su corazón era más fuerte que las alas de La Muerte.

Apretando con demasiada fuerza la nieve entre sus manos, sufriendo una eterna agonía que lo calcinaba del dolor, lanzó un grito que hizo temblar el suelo, mientras continuaba revolcándose con su cuerpo quemado y destrozado. La nieve continuó tapándolo hasta dejarlo semienterrado, y lo único que pudo hacer, antes de quedar irremediablemente inconsciente, fue alzar el brazo que le quedaba, vociferando unas palabras llenas de odio y desesperación:

— ¡Miserable! ¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Te juro, maldito niño saiyajin, que algún día pagarás por lo que me hiciste! ¡Todos! ¡Todos me las pagarán! ¡Mal… dición! ¡Algún día yo gobernaré el Universo entero! ¡¿Me escuchaste, padre?! ¡Algún día acabaré contigo! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Se detuvo en su terrible grito, observando por vez última el blanco cielo antes de que todo se pusiera negro, su sangre se mezclara con la nieve que lo terminó de cubrir. Y quedó allí, ni vivo, ni muerto, congelado en el tiempo, esperando una segunda oportunidad que parecía venir demasiado distante.

Cooler ahora dormía en un sueño muy, muy profundo.

Y su retorno, todavía lejano, significaría el punto de inicio para el Destino Final de todos aquellos cuyas vidas él había entrelazado, incluso la suya propia…

**(…)**

_Año 771 - 19 de mayo - Montaña Paoz._

Se abre de golpe la puerta y por ella penetra la brillante luz del precioso atardecer, seguido por el jubiloso grito de ciertas personas que, sonrientes de pies a cabeza, gritaron "¡Sorpresa!" y la casa fue llenada por una hermosa alegría.

— Pero ¿qué…?

Los cabellos de Son Gohan caían sin interrupción, hasta ese momento que Milk dejó de cortarlos, manteniendo la tijera rígida sobre el aire. Ella y su hijo estaban muy sorprendidos por la llegada de los inesperados visitantes.

— ¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí? — Pregunta Milk, pero luego sonríe y camina para recibirlos cariñosamente, dándole un gran abrazo a Bulma.

— ¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? ¡Venimos a celebrar! — Exclama una muy alegre Bulma, y dirige la vista hacia el muchacho que yacía sentado en medio de la sala — ¡Hola Gohan! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

— ¡Hola Bulma! ¡Gracias! ¡No esperaba verlos a todos ustedes por aquí!

El joven se levantó y estrechó los brazos de su amiga científica con tanta fuerza que le sacó casi todo el aire. Es que para él, la presencia de Bulma significaba la más grata felicidad que podía llegar a sentir, pues su amistad con ella había florecido de una manera muy especial. Lo que sentía no podría ser descrito más que como amor, pero un amor de hermanos, o tal vez más que eso: un amor de madre e hijo, porque Bulma era como su segunda progenitora. La alegría que sentía cada momento que podía verla, eso no era capaz de describirlo.

Pero ella no venía sola. A su lado estaban el maestro MutenRoshi, Oolong el cerdito, Puar el gato metamórfico, y los padres de Bulma: El doctor Briefs y la señora Briefs. Todos llevaban consigo regalos para el joven cumpleañero: comida -sobre todo comida-, ropa -a Gohan le sorprendió que MutenRoshi le obsequiara un largo y peculiar abrigo de color azabache, algo siniestro, pero muy elegante-; también recibió varios libros de temática científica por parte del doctor Briefs, dulces y pasteles por parte de la señora Briefs, y un gran televisor y una computadora, cortesía de Bulma. Ésta última también le regaló una fotografía donde posaba ella misma en sus años de adolescencia, acompañada por sus grandes amigos: el pequeño y tierno Goku, Yamcha y los demás.

— Esta foto nos la tomamos luego del Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Recuerdo que Goku se convirtió en un mono gigante mientras peleaba en la final contra un sujeto llamado Jackie Chun. Nunca supimos quién era ese viejo — Dijo viendo la foto junto a Gohan, mientras en una mesa lejana el maestro Roshi casi se atragantaba — Awww, ¡qué recuerdos Gohan!

— Muchas gracias Bulma, lo valoro mucho — Dice el joven lleno de nostalgia. En aquella foto se encontraba su padre, radiante en su sonrisa, siendo aún niño, y seguramente en esos instantes donde su imagen se inmortalizó, ni siquiera imaginaba el destino que tendría, ni que su hijo estaría observándolo, mientras lo extrañaba demasiado — Nunca había visto una foto de mi papá en sus años de infancia.

— Es que no se tomaba muchas. Esta foto la encontré perdida entre mis cosas y me fundí en los recuerdos cuando la vi. Ahora que lo pienso, Yamcha nunca me dijo cómo fue que se hizo esas cicatrices — Dijo Bulma pensativa.

— ¿Cicatriz?

Fue inevitable que Gohan se tocara la mejilla. Al escuchar esa palabra, de inmediato pensó en sí mismo y en aquella imagen que veía todos los días en el espejo. Cicatriz, un término que se le había hecho muy familiar en los últimos cuatro años; a veces lo odiaba, otras se sentía orgulloso de llevar grabada en su carne la prueba de que él era el salvador de la Tierra, aunque eso le trajera dolorosos recuerdos.

— ¡Es hora del pastel! — Gritó Milk teniendo entre sus manos un grande y apetitoso pastel. Los presentes prorrumpieron en exclamaciones de felicidad y marcharon hacia una gran mesa que se encontraba en medio de la sala, donde iban a celebrar el cumpleaños número catorce de Son Gohan.

Sí, ya habían pasado cuatro años luego de aquel fatídico día en el que Gohan vio morir a su amiga Lime y la Tierra estuvo a punto de llegar a su fin. El semisaiyajin había cambiado notablemente: creció varios palmos -ya casi era tan alto como Bulma-; su voz pasó de ser chillona e infantil a una más gruesa y varonil, y aquel día Milk se dedicó a cortarle su larga cabellera, por lo que desde esos momentos llevaría corto el cabello. Además de todo esto, era indudablemente más musculoso, no solo porque había crecido, sino porque luego de la violenta invasión de Cooler, Gohan se dedicó más a los entrenamientos y había aumentado con creces sus fuerzas y condición física. Cuatros años parecían pocos para el gran cambio que había sufrido.

Bulma y los demás veían la prueba de dicha transformación. Durante las últimas horas del día Gohan se la pasó entrenando, lanzando puñetazos a diestra y siniestras mientras sus amigos lo observaban sonrientes.

Los acontecimientos posteriores a la derrota de Cooler fueron intensos, pero el ambiente poco a poco empezó a apaciguarse; sin embargo, todos vieron con tristeza como el bello corazón de Gohan fue cambiado para siempre. Ni de lejos era el mismo, aquel niño de hermosa ternura y bondad había desaparecido, Gohan se había convertido en alguien más frío y distante, pero sobre todo, más serio y maduro. Aun así, continuaba siendo una persona de admirable humanidad.

— Vaya, ¿cuándo fue que nuestro Gohan se convirtió en todo un muchacho? — Dice Bulma observándolo con fascinación, igual que todos los demás — No puedo creer lo guapo y varonil que se ha vuelto, y eso que todavía le falta por crecer.

— Estoy orgullosa de él Bulma — Acota Milk, con la mirada puesta sobre su hijo — No le he prohibido entrenar porque va progresando muy bien en sus estudios. Ha sabido balancear sus responsabilidades, eso me hace feliz.

— Y dime, ¿no crees que es momento de que lo inscribas en un instituto? Ya tiene la edad suficiente para eso; además, es justo para él que se relacione con jóvenes de su edad.

— Créeme que lo he pensado bastante, pero aun no es el momento, quiero esperar un poco más para inscribirlo en una preparatoria, la enseñanza casera va sentándole muy bien. Creo que él piensa igual que yo.

— Si así lo prefieren, está bien — Añade Bulma muy tranquila, incapaz de quitarle la mirada a Gohan — Tengo el presentimiento de que Gohan va a representar lo mejor de ambos mundos, me refiero al mundo académico y al mundo de las luchas. Después de todo, es un saiyajin, ¿no? El último de su raza.

— En realidad prefiero que se dedique únicamente a los estudios y olvide toda esa barbarie que tanto dolor nos ha causado — Responde Milk muy decidida. Su amiga asiente — Cambiando de tema, Bulma… me enteré de que estás saliendo con alguien, ¿es eso cierto?

La científica se sonroja.

— Ah… sí — Balbucea nerviosamente — Es verdad, lo conocí en el evento de proyectos de ciencia. Creo que es un buen chico, pero se la pasa preguntándome sobre inventos. ¡Si tú lo oyeras! A veces termina por cansarme, como todos los demás… ¡Uff! Después de todo, creo que aún no puedo sacarme a Yamcha de la mente.

— Te entiendo…

— Ojalá que en el futuro llegue el indicado. ¿Y tú? ¿Nos han pensado en volver a sentar cabeza? — Le pregunta a Milk, pero ve que ella pone cara de tristeza y se siente mal por su intromisión — Lo siento, es una absurda pregunta, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto que no, pero… — Milk baja la mirada — Es algo en lo que no quiero pensar. No te niego que me hace mucha falta tener un hombre a mi lado, pero no estoy segura de que sea buena idea buscar algo que tal vez no quiere saber nada de mí; además, no sé si mi Gohan lo apruebe.

— Gohan es listo, lo entenderá.

— Cuando se trata de sentimientos no vale ser listo o bruto, y tengo miedo de perder la confianza de mi hijo solo por un capricho. Cuando mi Goku nos dejó, me comprometí fielmente a velar por su futuro y dedicar mi vida solo a él. Eso es lo que quiero, esa es mi misión.

— De verdad que eres una madre admirable. Cuando yo tenga un hijo, sin duda tú serás mi mayor inspiración.

— Gracias Bulma.

Y así, mientras ellas dos conversaban tranquilamente, Gohan terminó su rutina de entrenamiento. Cayó la noche y el cielo se tiñó de estrellas, las aves hicieron sus nidos y se fueron a dormir. Bulma y los demás se marcharon y Gohan se despidió de ella con un gran abrazo, viéndola partir a través de la puerta con el hermoso rostro tan feliz como siempre, pero una extraña sensación lo invadió en el momento que no pudo verla más. Y quiso salir corriendo, para abrazarla otra vez, para rogarle que no se marchara y se quedara con él; sin embargo, contuvo ese deseo y no lo hizo.

Minutos más tarde se fue a la cama, no sin antes escribir unas páginas de su diario, mientras en un sitio muy lejano a la Montaña Paoz, alguien estaba urdiendo un sádico y macabro plan…

_Fin del capítulo dieciséis._


	17. La amenaza fantasma

**Capítulo 17**

_La amenaza fantasma._

El despertador chilló sobre la mesa de noche de Bulma Briefs y ésta abrió los ojos muy lentamente, estirando el brazo para detener el ruido de tan molesto objeto.

Sus párpados llenos de pesadez amenazaron con sumergirla nuevamente en el palacio de los sueños, queriendo ella hacerlo, para de esta forma escapar de la aburrida rutina que le aguardaba. Ese día, veinte de mayo, sería como todos los demás, o eso era lo que pensaba.

Renuente a levantarse de la cama, Bulma permaneció mirando el techo, soltando un leve suspiro mientras sus hermosos ojos, verdes como los campos del paraíso, brillaban por efecto de la tenue luz solar que se asomaba desde la ventana. Y sonrió, tan bella como ninguna otra mujer. Una fémina que cualquier hombre desearía con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

Se levantó en medio de sombras y luces. Caminó despacio hacia la ventana, y observó los autos y personas que se desplazaban ahí afuera. Volvió a sonreír…

_En la Montaña Paoz, en ese mismo instante…_

Gohan escribía en su diario parte de una gran historia que había decidido inmortalizar para siempre en el libro de su vida:

_La batalla contra Freezer era más aterradora de lo que había imaginado. Al momento que nos mostró su transformación supe que todo estaba perdido. Ni siquiera papá, que en esos momentos se estaba recuperando de sus heridas, sería capaz de vencer a un monstruo tan infernal. Había dado inicio el verdadero infierno y todos nos encontrábamos petrificados y muertos de miedo, incluso Vegeta; en esos momentos ni considerarlo aliado disminuía el terror de Krillin y el mío. Sobre él, pues basta decir que la pasó verdaderamente mal: Freezer comenzó por darle el golpe a él y sin piedad lo torturó hasta hacerlo desmayarse. Sus gritos de desesperación aun retumban en mi mente…_

Las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo de Bulma cayeron al suelo. Desnuda se dirigió hacia la tina de baño, tranquila de no tener que ocultarle a nadie su voluptuosa figura. Sus pechos rosados eran relativamente grandes, su entrepierna estaba perfectamente depilada, y su piel blanca se veía tan suave y sedosa que llenarla de caricias no bastaría para saciar el hambre carnal.

Se sumergió entonces en la transparente agua llenando su cuerpo de una maravillosa sensación. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, y exploró el universo acuático de tintes azules y burbujas multicolores. Luego unas ganas irresistibles se sentirse mujer la invadieron; tomó entonces un comprometedor objeto que tenía sobre la tina: un consolador. Lo metió en el agua, dudó por unos instantes, pero terminó por introducirlo en su parte íntima para darse una dosis individual de placer. Los gemidos chocaron contra las paredes.

_Estaba llorando, Vegeta lloraba mientras poco a poco iba muriendo. Aquello no podía ser más triste y desalentador, y ese odio y desprecio que sentía hacia él se transformó en compasión y lástima. Nos enteramos de lo mucho que Vegeta había sufrido en su vida, recibiendo órdenes de ese maldito Freezer a pesar de que fue él quien destruyo el planeta de los saiyajin. Le suplicó a mi papá que lo derrotara, que vengara la muerte de todos sus camaradas, entonces vi una parte de mi padre que hasta esos momentos ignoraba. Vegeta murió, y recuerdo las palabras que dijo mi papá mientras enterraba el cuerpo: "Según entiendo, tú no estabas enfadado por la muerte de todos los saiyajin. Te sentías mal porque ese sujeto los manipuló a su antojo. No sabes cómo te odiaba, pero tenías el orgullo de un saiyajin. Quiero que me des una parte de ese orgullo" Y luego se dirigió a Freezer, diciendo: "Yo soy un saiyajin criado en la Tierra. Por todos los guerreros saiyajin que asesinaste, y también, por todos los namekuseijin que mataste, juro que… ¡te exterminaré!" Por eso es que Vegeta, el señor Piccolo y mi papá… son mis ídolos y mi mayor inspiración…_

Hubo una repentina sacudida de viento. Gohan escuchó que alguien susurraba su nombre y la oscura figura de un hombre bajo y cabello de punta se reflejó en el espejo, mirándole desde la ventana. Al voltear Gohan vio que no había nadie, pero sintió escalofríos…

Se vistió, arregló su cabello y pintó sus labios. Portando una chaqueta naranja Bulma salió de la habitación para enfrentar las vivencias del día, ciertas vivencias que se reflejaban en las jóvenes facciones de Kasen, el peculiar hombre que la pretendía. Pero todavía no llegaba el momento de la cita, mas el delicioso desayuno esperaba a ser ingerido.

— Buenos días señorita Bulma, ya está listo el desayuno — Le informó unas de las muchas sirvientas de la Corporación Cápsula.

Bulma asintió. Cuando terminaba de bajar las escaleras vio que su padre, el Dr. Briefs, pasaba por allí.

— Oye papá… — Le llamó.

— Ah, buenos días hija, ¿vas a salir temprano? — Preguntó el viejo.

— Sí.

— Entiendo, vas a tener una cita con tu novio — Añadió de manera despreocupada.

— ¡No es mi novio! — Bufó apenada — Solo estamos saliendo.

— Ya va siendo hora de que nos des un nieto, ¿no crees?

La científica respondió con otro bufido, giró en redondo y se fue en dirección a la cocina, pero su padre la detuvo.

— Oye, ¿no ibas a decirme algo?

Bulma volteó, pero no dijo nada y negó con la cabeza, dejando desconcertado al Dr. Briefs.

— ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? — Se dijo confundido.

Durante el desayuno, Bulma no hizo más que pensar en cierta cuestión que la inquietaba demasiado. La noche anterior estuvo leyendo algunos libros, pero fue uno en especial que la mantuvo despierta hasta bien tarde: Los viajes en el tiempo.

Este libro, como su nombre bien lo indicaba, hablaba sobre las hipotéticas posibilidades de viajar a través del tiempo. Cambiar la historia, redefinir el destino, inspeccionar el desconocido futuro y explorar las imposibles sombras de un todo y un "por qué". Sin importar lo que esto implicara, la sola idea de modificar el tiempo le producía a Bulma una enorme ansiedad. ¿Cambiar el pasado? ¿Crear un nuevo mundo? Los cubiertos temblaron en sus manos cuando imaginó que tal vez esto sí podía lograrse.

Esto pensamiento le produjo tanto ensimismamiento que olvidó por completo que estaba comiendo. Entonces la señora Briefs se le acercó.

— ¿Qué te ocurre hija? — Interrogó algo preocupada, raro en ella.

Ella tardó un poco en responder.

— ¿Ah? No, no me ocurre nada.

Y siguió comiendo. Luego partió del lugar dejando también desconcertada a su madre.

Aquel día pintaba de ser bello y soleado. La multitud de personas que vivían en la ciudad, los coches voladores y de ruedas, así como también los edificios, carteles y pantallas, todo eso le daba a la Capital del Oeste un toque de encanto. Bulma caminaba, caminaba y caminaba, por las calles y aceras, con las manos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, perdida entre sí misma, pero disfrutando a su manera del recorrido. A veces algunas personas le sonreían, pues era bien conocida en toda la ciudad, pero ella no les prestaba la más mínima atención. Solo pensaba en el libro que había leído.

Viajar en el tiempo.

Cambiar la historia.

Un mundo donde todas aquellas personas importantes en su vida y que se habían ido… continuaran vivos.

Yamcha…

Goku…

Krillin…

Y también las esferas del dragón…

Incluso Lime, la niña de la cual su querido amigo Gohan estuvo enamorado.

Todos serían felices, el mundo tendría un mejor futuro, donde nadie sufre ni está de luto por las sangrientas pérdidas. ¿Era esto un pensamiento egoísta?

Se detuvo y levantó la mirada. En una gran pantalla estaban transmitiendo el noticiero matutino.

\- _Continúan los crímenes en Ciudad Estrella Naranja, urbe que fue catalogada como la más peligrosa del mundo. Los robos, saqueos y asesinatos están a la orden del día. ¿Algún día terminará esta pesadilla? Los ciudadanos se sienten temerosos e inseguros de salir de sus casas, y con toda razón._

Claro que no. No podía ser un pensamiento egoísta. Si las esferas del dragón siguieran existiendo la muerte y el dolor de muchos se reducirían al mínimo. El mundo sería un lugar mejor.

Y ella como científica, la mejor de toda la Tierra, tenía como obligación construir ese mundo utópico, pues aquella era la misión de toda ciencia. Para alcanzar esa meta debía cruzar la frontera entre lo real y fantástico, romper las barreras del tiempo y realizar un maravilloso viaje en busca de una salvación. No pudo evitar sonreír, eso le daba esperanzas, casi hasta el punto de hacerla llorar. Es que imaginar a Yamcha y los demás con vida… era demasiado hermoso.

Por un momento visualizó un extraño artefacto: la máquina del tiempo. Y también imaginó a la persona que la utilizaría, el primer individuo en toda la historia que viajaría a través del tiempo y espacio: Son Gohan, porque no existía mejor candidato que él.

Durante ese breve transcurso formuló una firme propuesta para ella misma: tenía que investigarlo todo acerca del tema. Estaba completamente segura de que otros científicos ya habían llevado a cabo serias investigaciones, lo que constituía una buena base para comenzar. Ahora que lo pensaba, recordó haber leído hace algún tiempo el informe de un científico que trabajaba en la patrulla roja antes de su completa extinción: el difunto Dr. Maki Gero.

_Así como es posible crear robots y androides súper avanzados, viajar por el tiempo también es posible. La energía es ilimitada, y como el Universo está hecho de pura energía, entonces las posibilidades en él no tienen límites._

Antes de razonar el recuerdo de esa frase, Bulma nota algo extraño. Una sensación de estar siendo observada.

Alguien estaba observándola.

Pero aquello era absurdo, había cientos de personas a su alrededor, no resultaba para nada extraño que alguien estuviera viéndola. Sin embargo, algo le decía que una persona la observaba específicamente a ella, con los ojos puestos en ella, fijamente en ella.

Nerviosa volteó.

Un hombre de pelo rubio venía caminando por la orilla de la acera. Traía puesto encima un abrigo de color gris, tan grande que le tapaba casi toda la cara, dejando ver solamente los ojos. Caminaba muy lento. El terror se apoderó de Bulma cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel personaje la veía con las negras pupilas y al parecer venía siguiéndola. Ella se paralizó, esperó a que el individuo se acercara aún más, tragó saliva, y se alivió cuando el tipo pasó de largo sin darle a ella ninguna importancia.

— Qué tonta soy — Se reprochó — Debí venir en auto — Y con la mano detuvo un taxi.

Lo que Bulma no vio, fue que aquel misterioso individuo había detenido su andar para verla a ella montarse en el taxi…

Tiempo después Bulma se hallaba en la entrada de una cafetería. Respirando hondo, entró al lugar, captando la atención de varias personas que ahí se encontraban, pero en especial de un hombre que estaba sentado en un lejano rincón. Éste le hace una seña con la mano para que se acercara. Bulma sonríe y se dirige hacia allí.

— Hola Bulma, una vez más te agradezco por venir — Dijo el hombre levantándose, y en forma caballerosa la ayuda a sentarse en una silla.

— Kasen, ¿cómo estás? — Saluda ella, sonriendo tiernamente.

— Mucho mejor ahora que te veo.

— Gracias — Dijo sonrojándose.

Podría decirse que Kasen era un hombre común y corriente. No pasaba de los treinta, por lo que era relativamente más joven que Bulma. Tal vez su edad rondaba en los 28 años. Tenía cabello negro, piel blanca y lentes correctivos. Parecía algo nerd, pero era un hombre guapo.

— De verdad te agradezco que siempre asistas puntual a nuestras citas, porque odio la impuntualidad — Decía tomando café. Bulma parecía absorta en sus pensamientos — Por cierto, ¿cómo va tu padre con ese nuevo proyecto que me contaste?

Ella no respondía.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó curioso. Bulma reacciona.

— Perdón, ¿decías algo? — Interrogó la mujer.

— Estás algo rara — Dijo Kasen frunciendo el ceño.

La verdad él tenía razón. Bulma no tenía ganas de estar allí, pero le apenaba decirle eso a Kasen. En ningún momento dejaba de pensar en los viajes temporales, esa idea estaba comenzando a obsesionarla muy rápido. Recordaba la foto que le había regalado a Gohan en su cumpleaños el día anterior, y también recordaba la expresión del chico viendo la imagen de su infante padre. ¡Cómo le gustaría otorgarle la dicha de verlo con vida nuevamente!

— Bulma, ¿me oyes?

Y no solo a él, sino también a Milk. La pobre sufría demasiado en silencio y eso pudo notarlo perfectamente en la conversación que tuvieron. Resucitar a Son Goku le devolvería la luz y la sonrisa, porque la crueldad de tener que vivir para siempre con su recuerdo, sola y sin un hombre que la abrace todas las noches, era inaceptable. Milk no se merecía eso.

Y con respecto a ella, tener de regreso a Yamcha, luego de que lo viera morir con sus propios ojos…

_El orgullo se transformó en horror y frente al televisor vio estupefacta y llena de impotencia, como el hombre que amaba era asesinado sin que éste pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Aquella criatura se había abrazado a su cuerpo y en un dos por tres explotó en mil pedazos, llevándose por delante la vida del valiente guerrero._

— _Ya… Yamcha._

_Fue como si estuviese viendo una película de terror, pero con la diferencia de que todo era real. Los reporteros se lamentaban por la muerte de aquel desconocido hombre, pero bien conocido para ella. Su pequeño amigo gatuno, Puar, abrazó el televisor pronunciando el nombre de quien en vida fue su mejor amigo y compañero. Yamcha estaba muerto, pero la tragedia de su horrible final no terminaba ahí, porque Bulma todavía tenía la esperanza de volver a verlo otra vez._

— _Bul… Bulma… Yamcha y los demás están muertos. ¡Solo quedamos nosotros cuatro! _— _Le informó Krillin con pena. Estaba muy mal herido y tenía sangre por todo el cuerpo._

— _Lo sé, pero no importa, ¡dentro de un año resucitarán con las esferas del dragón!_

_Pero Goku, quien yacía en el suelo con todos los huesos rotos, desmentiría esa afirmación:_

— _Piccolo también ha muerto, y con él Kamisama, lo que quiere decir que las esferas del dragón han desaparecido para siempre._

— _¡Eso no puede ser! Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? Dijeron que cuatro seguían vivos, el que falta es Piccolo, ¿no?_

_Bulma miró a todos, suplicando que alguien le dijera que tenía razón, pero entonces Yajirobe entró en escena, revelándose como el cuarto superviviente, trastornándola por completo._

— ¡_Oh, no! ¡Entonces Yamcha no podrá…!_

_Y al caer en cuenta de la realidad, se echó a llorar._

_Iban volando por el espacio sideral, fracasados, sin victoria. Todo fue en vano y las pérdidas trajeron más pérdidas, y la muerte se llevó consigo a la única esperanza de volver hacia la luz. El camino por venir era indescifrable. Ellos, separados por el silencio, estaban más rotos que una vidriera hecha trizas, corrompidos por el odio y el dolor._

— _Lo lamento Gohan._

_Ella veía como las estrellas cruzaban fugases a través de la ventana, y el otro estaba arrodillado a un lado del cuerpo de Piccolo. No le respondió._

— Bulma, ¿me escuchas Bulma? — _Y de pronto una voz que parecía venir de las paredes de la nave, se escuchó. Gohan levantó la mirada._

— _¿Quién habla? ¿Dónde estás? _— _Preguntó nerviosa y mirando hacia todos lados._

— Soy Yamcha, te estoy hablando con la ayuda de Kaiosama — Dijo. Esta confesión puso a palpitar con más potencia el corazón de Bulma.

— _¿D… de verdad? ¿Eres tú Yamcha?_

— Sí, no tengas la menor duda.

_En ese momento varias lágrimas comenzaron salir por los ojos de Bulma. Estaba llorando, porque oír la voz de su difunto novio y saber que ella le había fallado, era muy doloroso._

— _Lo siento Yamcha, no pude… cumplir… nuestra promesa _— _Lloraba mientras lo decía, pero no de forma desgarradora. Su llanto era débil y silencioso._

— No es tu culpa, ni de nadie. Ustedes no podían saber lo que les esperaba en ese planeta. Así que… tienes que seguir con tu vida, igualmente Gohan.

— _Pero… es que no sé…_

— Tú siempre te has caracterizado por ser una mujer fuerte. No debes permitir que el dolor te debilite. Ten en cuenta que yo siempre estaré contigo, ¿sí?

— _¡Oh, Yamcha!_

_Las rodillas de Bulma hicieron contacto con el piso, luego sus manos, y el suelo se manchó de lágrimas. Ahora Bulma lloraba con algo más de fuerza y Gohan la observaba muy seriamente. La sangre de Piccolo formaba un gran charco morado._

— Esta será nuestra despedida. No es correcto que los muertos se comuniquen con los vivos, por eso quise hablarte, porque esta es la primera y última oportunidad de hacerlo. Y también, quiero darles un mensaje.

— _¿Un mensaje? — Interrogó Bulma, captando la atención de Gohan_.

— Sí. Con mucho dolor, debo decirles lo que sucedió: Goku ha derrotado a Freezer, pero… después de eso… él hizo todo lo posible por escapar de Namekuseí, pero no pudo lograrlo y murió en la explosión. Dile a Gohan que todos lamentamos demasiado este hecho.

_Bulma no escuchó la última frase, miraba a Gohan, con una expresión de tristeza infinita, y solo esto bastó para que el niño entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo. Destrozado, el semisaiyajin comenzó a llorar silenciosamente._

— Afortunadamente… bueno, Freezer fue derrotado por Goku, ya no volverá a causar problemas. Con respecto a ustedes, sigan con sus vidas, no las desaprovechen en ningún momento. Saluda a Puar de mi parte y dile que me perdone por no poder regresar con él. Tenshinhan quiere que le digas lo mismo a Launch. A Gohan dile que debe ser un niño fuerte, pues la Tierra depende de él de ahora en adelante. Y bueno… tengo que despedirme.

_Por el tono de su voz, era bastante claro que Yamcha también lloraba un poco._

— _No… Yamcha… espera por favor._

— Adiós Bulma. ¡Cuídate mucho!

— _¡Yamcha!_

_Y no se oyó más. La nave quedó en silencio…_

En esos momentos no pudo describir el dolor que sintió aquella vez, cuando la voz apagada de Yamcha se desvaneció para siempre, así como también no podía describir la mirada llena de desprecio que le dedicó Gohan a lo largo del viaje. Y posteriormente, cuando llegaron a la Tierra, todo fue peor. El terrible sufrimiento de Milk y los demás al enterarse de que todo fue en vano, no tenía descripción. Ahora, casi nueve años después de esa tragedia, las heridas todavía no sanaban. Había algo, un enorme vacío en su interior que no la dejaba ser feliz.

Pero ya no más, porque iba a hacer todo lo posible para reconstruir los sueños de todos, y no le importaba tener que desvelarse ni trabajar hasta morir si el resultado era como esperaba. La máquina del tiempo tenía que ser un hecho. Yamcha y los demás iban a regresar.

— Ya veo que te aburres cuando estás conmigo. Así que mejor me voy — Una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento y cuando reaccionó para averiguar lo que sucedía, vio que Kasen se había marchado dejándola sola. Esto la hizo sentir avergonzada de sí misma.

— No, Kasen, ¡espera!

Las personas que comían y charlaban en la cafetería observaron como la científica salió corriendo del lugar. Desesperaba alcanzó detener a Kasen, quien ya se disponía a cruzar la calle. El hombre la miró decepcionado y molesto.

— Discúlpame Kasen, es que hoy no me siento muy bien, ando pensando en otras cosas, ¿me perdonas? — Dijo realmente apenada. Con ternura tomó a su amigo del brazo, pero éste se negó a mirarla a los ojos y lo que hizo fue darle la espalda. Los ánimos de Bulma cayeron al suelo.

— Piensas que yo estoy interesado en ti solo porque eres de familia rica, ¿verdad? — Le preguntó enfadado.

— No, como crees que yo…

— Si me la paso preguntándote sobre el trabajo de tu empresa es porque me parece realmente fascinante. Todo lo que hacen es maravilloso, la vida es más fácil gracias a ustedes; pero si yo te aburro, me disculpo.

— No, no es eso Kasen, es que…

¿Cómo explicárselo?

Decirle que estaba pensando en hacer una máquina del tiempo para salvar la vida del hombre que una vez amó y que seguía amando tal vez no era correcto.

— Bulma, eres una mujer realmente bella, inteligente y emprendedora, eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Quiero que sepas que en el poco tiempo que te conozco, me he enamoré de ti, y mi sentimientos son puros.

Bulma no sabía que decir ante esa declaración. Las mejillas se le calentaron y cualquier palabra que pudiera servirle de ayuda nada más se esfumó. El hombre frente a ella era el primero en mucho tiempo en confesarle verdaderamente sus sentimientos, pero ¿qué podía contestar? Era obvio que ella no sentía lo mismo por Kasen. ¿Cómo no lastimar sus sentimientos? Tan solo quisiera… Ella quisiera… que todo fuera diferente… Que su corazón… dejara de sentir amor por alguien que ya no formaba parte de los vivos, pero aquella frase en su foto: "Un deseo que no se cumplió" le recordaba todos los días que aún continuaba amando a Yamcha.

— Kasen… yo… — Intentó decir.

— No te preocupes, se nota a leguas que mi amor no es correspondido. Yo no puedo dictar el rumbo de tu corazón. Nos vemos luego.

Se fue Kasen, cruzando la calle y lastimando el corazón de Bulma. Deseaba haberle dicho que lo amaba por igual, pero esto equivaldría a una horrenda y despreciable mentira. No lo amaba, solo lo veía como un amigo, y allá partía otro amor imposible que aumentaba la soledad que estrangulaba su alma. Todo por culpa de algo absurdo e infantil, ¡odiaba cuando el corazón la obligaba a comportarse como una niña! Pero esto era inevitable: las cadenas que le ataban al hermoso pasado, ese pasado que se convirtió en un lastimero presente, eran irrompibles. Pero en sus manos estaba la salvación: iba a transformar ese presente en un nuevo futuro donde todo sería distinto.

Se llevó las manos al rostro comenzando a llorar.

— Yamcha, tengo que hacerte regresar… ¡Tengo que hacerte regresar!

Limpiándose las lágrimas, Bulma estiró el brazo para detener un taxi que pasaba por allí. Cuando éste se detuvo abrió la puerta, entró y se sentó en el asiento izquierdo, apoyando la frente contra la ventana.

— A la Corporación Cápsula por favor —Le dijo al chofer.

El auto comenzó a andar.

Si realmente quería cambiar la historia, si realmente quería ver de nuevo a Yamcha, entonces debía poner manos a la obra. Era el momento de trabajar.

**(…)**

_Yacía en las sombras, en la __**Oscuridad. **__Y él la amaba, deseándola con lujuria._

_Estaba muerto, su alma muerta, su corazón podrido, ¿pero qué importaba? A su lado se encontraba el "ser" que anhelaba, que gritaba hacerlo suyo, y convertirlo en su manto, en su espiga. ¿Por qué sentía aquella enorme felicidad? ¿Por qué disfrutaba tanto de los besos que le daba la __**Oscuridad**__?_

_Ahora vivía en el vacío, y caía… caía eternamente, hacia su destino. Ese era el objetivo. ¿Cuál es entonces su destino? ¿Por qué esa rabia? ¿A qué se debía aquel infundado rencor, que a su vez, le provocaba tanto regocijo?_

_Ella estaba a su lado, su compañera. Le acompañaba, susurrándole cosas al oído, cosas prohibidas, cosas vergonzosas; pero a él le gustaban, le infundían mucho placer. Seguía cayendo, siempre al lado de la __**Oscuridad. **__Ella sonreía con maldad, y él le respondía de la misma forma. Eran el uno para el otro, formaban el mismo corazón, el cual sangraba, chorreando sangre de color negro, transformándose en una cruz que se pone al revés. Había llegado la hora definitiva, el fondo del abismo, y allí los demonios gritaban torturando a su víctimas. Ellas se quejaban implorando la piedad, pero su piel se desgarraba y la sangre roja corría, hirviendo en un caldero de carne podrida. ¡Oh! ¡Pero qué bellos son los gritos! _"¡AYÚDAME! ¡AYÚDAME POR FAVOR!"

_¿Él? ¿Ayudarle? ¿Auxiliar a un asqueroso despojo humano? ¿Él? ¿Un saiyajin?_

¡Yo no soy humano! ¡Yo no tengo sangre humana!

_¡Malditos humanos! ¡Maldita su madre! ¡Merecen morir! ¡MERECEN SUFRIR!_

_El festín había comenzado. Él comía junto a los demonios, junto a la __**Oscuridad**__. Devoraba la asquerosa carne humana: sus entrañas, órganos y tripas, pero le encantaba tanto, porque le hacía sentir superior, y mientras seguía masticando, mientras la sangre resbalaba por su blanca barbilla, el sentimiento se incrementó. El rencor, la rabia, la ira, el deseo de hacer sufrir, de ver como los humanos lloran desesperados; todo eso estaba acumulándose en su pecho, obligándolo a sonreír mientras devoraba y roía los huesos, los cuales eran arrojados al interior de una inmensa hoguera, que se alzaba hasta el infinito. Prorrumpieron las risas de locura, los bailes sacrílegos y las blasfemias. Todos se entregaron al más indeseable pecado._

_Allí estaba él, dejando que la maldad lo cubriera consumiéndolo por completo. Se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a aquello que alguna vez había odiado con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, y su yo alter ego miraría con repulsión eso en que ahora se había convertido: en el ser más despreciable de este mundo y el otro, del pasado, presente y futuro. Una verdadera pesadilla, el mal encarnado en las bellas y jóvenes facciones de un chico, un hombre… El hombre. Seductor irresistible, enjambre de serpientes venenosas, dueño de la perdición, esposo de __**La Oscuridad**__, mestizo de sangre fría, gorila salvaje…_

_Entonces, bañado de un lujurioso carmesí, rodeado por el fuego y cubierto por las pecaminosas facciones de interminables deleites virginales, "Él" vio como un aterrador muro se materializaba en frente suyo, en medio del Infierno. Alguien escribía sobre la superficie de dicho muro utilizando el dedo índice. Éste individuo, desnudo de pies cabeza, quien lucía una peluda cola por encima del rabo, volteó a mirarlo. Le sonrió, asintiendo con maldad._

_Vegeta Ouji, el príncipe de los saiyajin, terminaba de trazar unas sangrientas palabras sobre la hirviente superficie rocosa del muro, las cuales decían, dirigidas a Son Gohan, esto:_

MUERES ASESINADO POR EL MONSTRUO…

¿O VIVES LO SUFICIENTE PARA CONVERTIRTE EN ÉL?

_Despertó tendido en la arena, y lo primero que vio fue un rostro conocido. Lime se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro y lo miraba con unos ojos blancos e inexpresivos. ¿Qué anteriormente no los tenía cerrados?_

_Tenía la extraña sensación de haber despertado de un eterno letargo. De hecho, parecía que en realidad no hubiera estado dormido, ni inconsciente, sino muerto, por muchos años, siglos quizás, y luego haber resucitado, peros sus recuerdos estaban intactos y recordaba el dolor y fragor de la batalla._

_Ya no llovía, sin embargo, el ambiente continuaba oscurecido. Los escalofríos le recorrieron el cuerpo cuando volvió a mirar el cadáver de Lime. Tenía miedo y sentía un frío que penetraba hasta su alma. Olía a muerte, tratándose de un olor muy profundo, casi embriagador. ¿O estaba solo en su mente?_

_Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había regresado a la playa. Las olas rompían en la orilla como el único sonido que destrozaba el horrible silencio. La escena no podía ser más escalofriante. Creyó oír un susurro muy agudo, igual a un largo gemido, y pareció que algo sopló sobre su nuca. Cuando volteó no había nadie, solo arena y matorrales. ¿Dónde estaba Cooler? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo fue que llegó hasta la playa y por qué se había desmayado?_

_Algo lo observaba, podía sentir su mirada. Se ocultaba detrás de los arbustos, era una presencia que provocaba el más profundo temor. Era macabra y ponzoñosa, maligna, pero no era Cooler, estaba seguro de que no era él. Así que se levantó, muy desafiante, diciendo:_

— _¡Sal de ahí! ¡Quien quiera que seas!_

_De inmediato sintió que algo lo empujó por la espalda obligándolo a caer hacia adelante, llenándose el rostro y la boca de arena. No podía ver quien era ya que utilizaba una fuerza descomunal, tanto que lo había inmovilizado totalmente, pero no tardó en entender que era su enemigo que aún no se había ido. ¡Qué estúpido fue al pensar, al tener esa diminuta luz de esperanza, que en realidad no existía! El demonio de frío corazón todavía permanecía en la Tierra, entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, desde aquella escena en la lluvia, donde todo el mundo daba vueltas? Estaba confundido, era como si hubieran congelado su cerebro, y luego descongelado. ¿Qué demonios era lo que ocurría? ¿Por qué Cooler no hablaba? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Por primera vez en la vida quería escuchar su voz! Pero lo único que hacía era presionar, presionar y presionar y presionar… ¡Aggg! ¡Qué dolor! ¡Si continuaba así iba a partir su columna!_

— _¡Ahh! ¡Ca… canalla! — Silabeó arañando la arena, luego… ¡Zas! ¡Recibió una patada en el costado! Aún sin abrir los ojos sintió como su cuerpo avanzaba hacia el frente, seguido del contacto con el agua fría. Tenía que levantarse… ¡Tenía que defenderse!_

_Escuchó los pasos de Cooler y lentamente abrió los ojos, pero solo fueron unos segundos, ni siquiera pudo ver la silueta de su enemigo, porque otra fuerte patada lo interrumpió arrojándolo al aire. Oyó un chiflido, Cooler volaba hacia él, mientras solo pensaba "Háblame… háblame por favor" ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo, que ni siquiera podía contraatacar?_

_Pronto supo que no quería abrir los ojos, o quizás, su cuerpo le pedía no hacerlo y actuaba fuera de su consciencia. No quería ver de nuevo la luz y observar, con terror, que su atacante no era Cooler, sino algo más terrible. ¿Acaso un fantasma? ¿Un demonio? ¿Una cosa peor?_

_Pero había que defenderse, estaba siendo golpeado de una forma brutal. Chocaba contra el suelo y revotaba igual a una pelota; sin embargo, había algo extraño: por más que le pegara, masacrara y tortura, los ataques no estaban surtiendo el efecto deseado por el verdugo. Era como si algo desconocido lo estuviera protegiendo, brindándole unas fuerzas que en realidad no poseía._

_Lo oyó gruñir y eso le causó escalofríos. Luego, sintiendo al viento rozar contra sus deterioradas y ardientes extremidades, se desplomó de nuevo en la arena, aún sin escuchar la voz gruesa y avasallante de Cooler. ¿Se había quedado mudo acaso?_

_\- _Abre los ojos… abre los ojos…

— "_No quiero hacerlo" — Negó con la cabeza._

_Pero la curiosidad pudo más. Gohan abrió los ojos; sin embargo, no vio nada, así que elevó el torso y entonces sí fue capaz de ver algo: una figura encapuchada se escabullía entre los matorrales y arrastraba el cuerpo de Lime. De inmediato salió corriendo para quitárselo mientras la perdía de vista, pero oyó algo que parecía ser hachazos. Horrorizado metió la cara en los arbustos a ver si podía observar algo, y lo que vio fue tan estremecedor que se quedó por completo sin habla._

_La figura estaba descuartizando el cadáver de Lime miembro por miembro, para luego llevárselos a la boca y comerse su carne cual animal salvaje enloquecido por el hambre. El impacto que el color de la sangre provocó en los ojos de Gohan fue demasiado fuerte, pero lo más desastroso, lo más terrible e impensable de aquella injustificada carnicería, sucedió cuando el presunto caníbal se quitó la capucha revelando un rostro que hizo a Gohan gritar. Era un joven, algo mayor que; pero de inmediato supo que era él mismo._

— _No… ¡Noooooooooo!_

— **Sí, soy tú, tu verdadero yo, ese que vive dentro de ti y muy pronto va a despertar. ¿Por qué no vienes y comes junto a mí?**

— _¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Esto es una maldita pesadilla!_

_El Gohan maldito se rio como psicópata y le extendió la mano al otro._

— **Ven… y acepta tu destino**_._

— _¡ALÉJATE!_

— **Dentro de poco vas a morir y resucitar como un nuevo ser.**

— _¡PÚDRETE! ¡SEAS QUIEN SEAS NO PUEDES SER YO!_

_¡Crac!_

_El otro Gohan le enterró el puño en el pecho partiéndole los huesos. Gohan gritó con demasiado dolor y de su pecho salió un torrente de sangre inimaginable, mientras gritaba, gritaba y no dejaba de gritar. La sangre corrió con tanta fuerza que poco a poco el cuerpo de Gohan fue secándose hasta no ser más que un montón de carne y huesos disecados, y en su rostro cadavérico, solamente quedó una mueca de terror absoluto._

_El asesino se carcajeó y aplastó la cabeza de su víctima._

— ¡Ahhhh!

Gohan despertó aterrado.

Estaba en su habitación. No había sangre, ni carne viva, ni tipos encapuchados que tenían su rostro. Todo se encontraba muy tranquilo, pero de pronto, el brillo de un relámpago resplandeció en la ventana seguido de un escalofriante trueno. Había comenzado a llover.

Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. ¡Diablos! ¡Aquella pesadilla fue demasiado atroz y real! ¡Todavía era capaz de sentir el dolor de aquel puño contra su pecho! Gohan, sentado en su cama y rodeado de oscuridad, se llevó las manos al rostro suspirando de alivio porque todo haya sido un maldito sueño, pero era tanto el miedo que experimentaba, que los truenos y gotas de lluvia contra el techo y la ventana eran suficientes para atemorizarlo.

— Para vencer el miedo hay que enfrentarlo — Se dijo. Luego se levantó de la cama, vistiendo solo un short de color blanco. Fue hasta la ventana, la abrió e inspeccionó el exterior.

_Nunca puedes saber qué se oculta detrás de esas sombras. ¿Monstruos? ¿Seres fantasmales? ¿Algo mucho peor? Eso me pone a temblar, porque estoy segura de que existen cosas en el Universo que ni el poder más grande es capaz de combatir: cosas de las que no nos podemos salvar, cosas horribles y grotescas. Allá en la oscuridad somos indefensos y ella podría consumirnos, así que prefiero mantenerme alejada, por eso no quería ir a Aldea Chazke esta noche. Me aterra la oscuridad, porque toda ella representa el mal._

Eran las palabras que dijo Bulma cuatro años atrás. De hecho le sorprendía recordarlas a la perfección. De más está que decir que todo era cierto: nada podía ser más inquietante que esa infinita penumbra llena de tantos misterios. La noche es sagrada y debe ser respetada, pensó, ¿pero qué bichos y criaturas pueden deambular y merodear por aquellos aposentos donde todos son presa fácil?

¿Presa fácil para quién?

— No debo pensar en eso — Susurró cerrando la ventana.

No regresó a la cama en el acto, sino que encendió una lámpara, buscó un lápiz y tomó el diario.

_Tuve una pesadilla demasiado extraña y escalofriante. Santo cielo, aún estoy temblando, no sé qué me está pasando ni por qué sueño esas cosas, pero… últimamente me siento algo inquieto. ¿Qué hago? No puedo olvidar el horror de mi pasado, no puedo olvidar a Lime y su horrible muerte, no puedo olvidar lo injusto que fue el destino al llevársela tan pronto. Mi única amiga, mi único amor. ¿Qué me espera en el futuro? Sea lo que sea, espero que me devuelva la sonrisa y me haga creer de nuevo en la verdad. Espero conocer a alguien especial._

**23:08 horas.**

Alguien especial, una chica que le haga vivir todo eso que alguna vez quiso con Lime. Eso sería muy hermoso.

_Me pregunto… ¿Cómo será ella?_

**23:09 horas.**

**(…)**

En las afueras de la Capital del Oeste se encontraba una taberna donde muchos campesinos se reunían todas las noches para beber, jugar y coger con prostitutas. Era un sitio muy famoso entre los lugareños, amado por unos y repudiado por otros. Varios lo llamaban "El salón del pecado", porque la impureza en dicho establecimiento se respiraba en todos los rincones: malos olores, mujeres con poca ropa o sin nada encima, unas bailando en la tarima y otras sentadas en las piernas de los hambrientos clientes que devoraban sus tetas como si estuvieran echas de crema de chocolate. Además, eran muchos los que gastaban el poco dinero del día jugando a las cartas y comprando cerveza, mientras sus esposas estaban solas en casa ignorando las barbaridades que sus maridos estaban haciendo.

Fueron muchas las veces en que la policía trató de cerrar el lugar, pero tentación por delante, las perras muerden más fuerte que un sentido de la moralidad cuando se cumple con la ley y el trabajo. Dinero, alcohol y mujeres hermosas son una buena combinación, y si a eso le añadimos policías cogiendo y bebiendo gratis, pues el resultado dista de ser moral.

Es que "El salón del pecado" es un lugar difícil de resistir. Cada día presentan una nueva función. La de aquella noche era especial: dos "inocentes" muchachas dando a sus espectadores una jugosa probada de "acción entre chicas". Explícito y sin censura, no en un cuarto sino a la vista de todos, por lo que hay que admitir que estas jovencitas merecían el premio máximo a la sensualidad.

¿Existe algo más exquisito que dos féminas de figura escultural dándose placer mutuamente?

Se oían chiflidos, murmullos y gemidos. "Las bestias" observaban dejando caer sus babas y deseosos de unirse a la fiesta. Un resoplido y aquello se transformaría en una excitante orgía, pero… todo tiene su límite. Pago por ver, en aquella ocasión, y solamente eso. Pago por sentir, no era el caso.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Cómele ese coño! — Gritaba un hombre, disfrutando cada grito y gemido que exclamaban las chicas — Oye Vant… — Se dirigió a un tipo que estaba sentado en la misma mesa que él — ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Goza el espectáculo!

El sujeto se veía muy serio, nervioso e inseguro. Una gota de sudor bajaba por su rostro y no prestaba atención a la escena lujuriosa; por otro lado, su cara estaba siniestramente ensombrecida.

— Sé que el lugar te trae negros recuerdos, pero ¡vamos! ¡Al manos puedes "hacerlo"! ¿No? Los doctores hicieron un muy buen trabajo con tu "pequeño" problema — Dijo riéndose. Esto hizo que se ganara una mirada llena de odio por parte de su amigo.

— Cállate imbécil — Le espetó — Tú no tienes idea de nada.

— ¿Quieres que llame una puta para que te diviertas? — Añadió, para luego mirar en derredor y llamar a una mujer que se encontraba en la barra, fumando un enorme tabaco — ¡Ey! Pssss ¡Tú! ¡La del puro! ¡Ven aquí que un amigo te necesita!

La prostituta hizo un gesto de molestia y se dirigió a dónde estaban ellos.

— No tengo ganas de tirar esta noche — Masculló el individuo sin ni siquiera mirar.

— ¡Pero al menos chúpale las tetas para que no te vayas sin haber probado nada! — Exclama el otro carcajeándose en el momento que la "dama" se acerca.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo caballeros? — Preguntó. Vestía una minifalda y solamente traía sostén, y aunque era indudablemente bella, no olía lo que se diga muy agradable, sino a humo de tabaco y a perfume de segunda mano.

— Mi amigo desea divertirse un poco, complácelo por favor.

La mujer sonríe y se le sienta en las piernas; sin embargo, el tipo hizo una mueca de disgusto y la apartó de inmediato. Su amigo le miró confundido.

— ¡Te dije que no quería tirar ni nada! ¡Lárgate de aquí puta! — Exclamó molestó. La prostituta se marchó claramente ofendida.

— ¿Se puede saber qué carajos te pasa? — Le pregunta el otro sujeto, mirándolo desairado, y entonces notó algo extraño en la camisa de su amigo — ¿Eso es…?

El hombre le dedicó una mirada de disgusto y se levanta de la silla. Tal como su amigo indicaba, en el bolsillo de la camisa tenía una pequeña bolsita con un polvo blanco en su interior. Era droga.

— Voy a hacer algo tan terrible que obligatoriamente necesito estar drogado — Expresó el misterioso sujeto, pero esto dejó aún más confundido a su compañero.

— ¿Tú? ¿Necesitas estar drogado? — Preguntó sin creerlo, pero luego rio — No me hagas reír, conozco muy bien la asquerosa inmundicia que eres. No tienes que depender de narcóticos para cometer tus suciedades.

— Esto es diferente.

— ¿Qué tan malo puede ser lo que vas a hacer para que tengas que drogarte? — Volvió a decir, invadido por la curiosidad — ¿Acaso matar gatitos? — Se rio con más fuerza, y luego miró a las chicas en la tarima — ¡Oh cielos! ¡Esas tipas son unas diosas! ¿Por qué no te relajas y miras conmigo? Mañana cometes tu terrible fechoría.

— Tengo que irme. Debe ser esta noche — Y se marchó.

— ¡Ey! ¿A dónde mierda vas? _"¿Y a este qué diablos le sucede?"_

El tipo se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir, miró a su amigo y le sonrió con aterradora maldad, causando que el primero se quedara de piedra. Posteriormente salió de la taberna y desapareció entre las tinieblas de la noche.

**(…)**

La **Oscuridad.**

Tan peligrosamente atractiva como traicionera. Enemiga natural de valor, porque hasta el más valiente de los hombres puede ceder ante el roce de sus escalofriantes garras. Demonios, asesinos y cosas peores se esconden detrás de sus cortinas negras.

**Black.**

**Negro.**

**Dónde nada se ve, pero si se puede escuchar…**

En la vasta región 439 del oeste, constituida por inmensos campos sin fin, algo verdaderamente maligno estaba sucediendo. Esa noche, en ese mismo instante.

— ¡AUXILIO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! ¡DETENTE! ¡AHHH! ¡DIOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

Los gritos de una mujer hacían eco desde la oscuridad. Lamentablemente nadie la escuchaba y nadie podría auxiliarla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué gritaba con tanto dolor como si su propia alma estuviera siendo exprimida? Lloraba de una forma tan desgarradoramente fatal que era imposible pensar que se tratara de un ser humano, pero lo era. Una mujer se encontraba en un aterrador predicamento y, por la potencia de sus gritos, no podía existir otra explicación ante dicha situación: estaba siendo torturada de una manera brutal.

_Fin del capítulo diecisiete._


	18. El hallazgo macabro

Hola Su querido y empedernido autor de tragedias está de vuelta XD. Espero y hayan pasado un feliz año nuevo 2017. Este fic ya tiene dos años en circulación y apenas voy casi en la mitad jaja, no como en ECDGL, que duró dos años exactamente en 60 capítulos (aunque la mayoría de ellos más cortos). Luz y Oscuridad tendrá aproximadamente la misma cantidad de episodios, pero mayor número de palabras y escenas. De hecho, es posible que tenga más capítulos (lo cual es aterrador Jajaja). Así que ya saben, aún falta mucho por leer, pero sea como sea, probablemente este sea mi último trabajo como escritor de fanfic. Había pensado en escribir dos precuelas para mi anterior historia, incluso una secuela, pero eso el tiempo lo dirá. Luego de terminar con este fic pienso escribir mi propio libro (crucen los dedos para que así sea).

Gracias por sus comentarios, pocos, pero que me ayudan. Los dejó con un capítulo que tiene como argumento un suceso inesperado y que seguramente los dejará helados.

**GohanxVidel (Jonathan)**

**El último saiyajin: Luz y Oscuridad.**

SEGUNDA PARTE

_El origen del mal._

Era la mañana del 21 de mayo. La región 439 del oeste gozaba de ser privilegiada al recibir los primeros rayos del amarillo sol. De este modo, campesinos y trabajadores abandonaban sus camas para realizar la rutina diaria. Todo pintaba tranquilo y maravilloso durante aquel hermoso día de primavera, pero muy pronto el destino se revelaría en la más oscura tragedia.

Una familia de granjeros transitaba por la carretera alrededor de las ocho de la mañana. Felices, llenos de frescura y ganas de trabajar, el grupo familiar se detuvo junto a un árbol de tamaño mediano para disfrutar el rico desayuno antes de manchar sus manos con tierra y ampollas. Era una pareja de esposos, un niño y una niña. Estaban casi en medio de la nada, pues la vastedad del glorioso paisaje campestre los rodeaba en los cuatro puntos cardinales.

Sentáronse entonces en la base del gran tronco. La mujer abrió una canasta y sacó varios platos, cucharas y vasos, haciendo lo propio con una olla, de la cual, utilizando una servidora de acero, fue sirviendo a cada quien su porción de frijoles para desayunar.

— Oye papá, ahora que lo pienso el terreno queda muy lejos de casa, realmente cansa levantarse tan temprano — Dijo el niño varón, quien era el mayor. La niña tendría unos siete años de edad, y el primero doce.

— Tienes razón hijo — Afirmó el hombre mientras comía — Cuando llegue la cosecha compraremos unos terrenos que se encuentren en un sitio más cercano.

— Es buena idea cariño — Mencionó la mujer sirviéndole comida a la niña, pero ella estaba jugando con una pelota y en un descuido, esta salió rebotando por el camino, por lo cual la tierna criatura salió corriendo detrás de su juguete — ¡Natasha! ¡Vuelve aquí! — Le gritó su madre, pero ella no le prestó atención, pues su prioridad era atrapar su querida pelota.

— George, ve por tu hermana, este lugar no es muy seguro, hay animales salvajes sueltos por ahí — Ordena el padre con recelo. El chico, algo fastidiado por la orden de su progenitor, va tras la niña a regañadientes.

El niño corrió a todo gas para no perder el rastro de su hermana, pero ella corría tan rápido que casi no la veía.

— ¡Ey! ¡Natasha!

La vio parada, por lo que se tranquilizó de inmediato al darse cuenta de que no estaba en peligro, pues él era ese tipo de persona que lo daba todo por su hermana pequeña, aunque a veces esto le provocara fastidio, ya que a la niña siempre le gustaba poner en predicamentos a su hermano.

Jadeando, observó como ella miraba hacia el frente con el rostro diluido por el miedo y la tristeza.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le preguntó.

Natasha señala con el dedo. George miró en la dirección que lo hacía. Allí, justo en frente de sus narices, se hallaba una siniestra casucha. Estaba hecha de madera vieja, corroída por la suciedad y el tiempo. La puerta estaba medio abierta dejando a la vista un interior que parecía el descenso hacia el mismo infierno.

— ¿La pelota cayó ahí adentro? — Preguntó George a su hermana. Deseaba que la respuesta fuera negativa, pero cuando vio que ella asintió, su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte. No quería entrar a ese siniestro lugar — ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla? — Interrogó por vez segunda. Natasha vuelve a asentir.

George traga saliva. No parecía que alguien habitara en aquella casucha. La sola idea de que adentro viviera algo era espeluznante, y él por ley, tenía que entrar, pues la pelota de su hermana era un juguete muy preciado para ella, uno de los pocos que poseía debido a la pobreza de su familia. No podía decepcionarla; además, ¿por qué tenía miedo? Tal vez el sitio se encontraba abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Armándose de valor, entró, ante los ojos de su hermana que lo vio desaparecer en el interior de las tinieblas. Hubo un gran suspenso y silencio, donde solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento en la copa de los árboles del bosque. Adentro, George bajaba por unas escaleras, pero no veía nada a su alrededor, todo estaba muy oscuro. Sin embargo, sus sentidos lo pusieron al tanto de algo aterrador: en ese lugar olía a sangre y claramente pudo escuchar el zumbido de muchas moscas, como si allí se encontrara algo muerto y en estado de putrefacción.

El vello de la nuca se le erizó, quiso salir de inmediato, pero no quería poner triste a su hermana, por lo que siguió su camino, teniendo especial cuidado en no caer por las escaleras. Paulatinamente mientras bajaba iba tanteando en la pared buscando un interruptor que encendiera la luz y le permitiera ver que había en ese lugar. Entonces, llegó hasta el final de las escaleras, y sintió en su mano algo pequeño y un botón. Efectivamente era el interruptor de la luz, pero no lo presionó al instante pues el temor de no querer mirar lo que ahí habitaba le dejó paralizado.

_"Pero debo encontrar la pelota"_ Pensó. _"Puede que sea un animal muerto"_ Se dijo. El maldito olor a sangre era mucho más fuerte estando más abajo, y el zumbido de las moscas ensordecedor. _"Pero si es un animal muerto, ¿por qué no huele a podrido?"_ Se cuestionó. _"Tal vez lleva poco tiempo muerto. Entonces, ¿significa que esta casa tiene dueño? ¡Oh no! ¡Debo salir de aquí?"_

Desesperado, George presiona el botón y al instante una luz brillante se enciende dejando ver algo tan terrible, tan inadmisible, tan macabro, que el pobre niño no hizo más que gritar preguntándose qué diablos era lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

La estancia era pequeña, pero allí, sobre una mesa ensangrentada, alumbrado por el brillo de una bombilla que estaba justo encima, yacía el cadáver desollado, masacrado y mutilado de lo que parecía ser una mujer.

Enloquecido por el terror, George sale corriendo sin agarrar la pelota y toma a su hermana del brazo mientras ella preguntaba qué estaba ocurriendo. Dio aviso a sus padre de lo que había visto, y éstos, no dando crédito a lo que su hijo decía, fueron hasta la casucha comprobando que era todo verdad.

Un crimen demasiado terrible fue perpetrado por una entidad hasta esos momentos desconocida. Pero la pregunta más importante era esta: ¿quién es aquella pobre mujer que había sufrido tan horrible y detestable muerte?

La noticia del hallazgo no tardó en extenderse hasta llegar a oídos de las autoridades...

**Capítulo 18**

_El hallazgo macabro._

¡Splash!

— ¡Aquí lo tengo abuelo!

Gohan había salido desde el interior de un pequeño lago, trayendo consigo un enorme pez dorado y mostrándolo ante los ojos de su sorprendido abuelo Ox Satán.

— ¡Maravilloso Gohan! ¡Con eso comeremos por varios días!

El joven se rió frotándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

— Olvidas que soy un saiyajin jeje — Dijo, provocando que su abuelo también riera.

Era poco más de mediodía. Gohan y Ox Satán, posterior al almuerzo, optaron por salir de excursión por la Montaña Paoz como abuelo y nieto. Hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutaban de un cálido momento juntos, pues el chico de pelo azabache siempre estaba ocupado ya sea estudiando, o fortaleciendo sus poderes mediante el entrenamiento.

¡Y vaya que estaba fortalecido!

Para meterse en el agua Gohan tuvo que despojarse de su ropa, entonces dejó al descubierto su atlética figura de guerrero. Cualquier niña que lo viera sin duda caería rendida ante sus pies, porque de hecho, incluso la cicatriz que tenía en el rostro lo hacía ver seductor y varonil, tan serio que imponía el verdadero respeto.

— ¿Qué tal si llevamos ese pez a la casa? ¿Qué dices Gohan? — Solicita Ox Satán desde la orilla del lago. Su nieto le asiente mostrando un pulgar arriba. Ambos inician el camino de regreso a la casa Son.

Arrastraban el pez por el suelo mientras caminaban. El ambiente era tan tranquilo que el solo deambular por allí resultaba suficiente para pasar todo el día haciéndolo. Sin embargo, era más que notable la insatisfacción que el primogénito de los Son estaba sufriendo. ¿Por qué?

Era inevitable, no podía librarse de ello, de esa molesta sensación de oscuro vacío en lo más profundo de su corazón. Algo le faltaba, ese pequeño trozo de esperanza que le enseñara el valiosísimo tesoro que es la vida, porque Son Gohan experimentaba todos los malditos día aquella sensación de no estar en ninguna parte, pero al mismo tiempo serlo todo.

Estudiar, entrenar, ayudar a su madre en los quehaceres del hogar, recordar a seres queridos que se habían ido; en esto se reducía la rutina de Gohan, y ya empezaba a aburrirle. Tal vez escribir en el diario, en ese enorme libro de vida, era lo único que verdaderamente le divertía. ¿Dónde venía aquel momento en el cual todo iba a cambiar? ¿Qué tan lejos se encontraba? Ya empezaba a cuestionarse la idea de decirle a su madre que quería iniciar los estudios formales en un instituto. Sí, tal vez esa era la salida a su perpetuo aburrimiento.

Anhelaba conocer gente nueva, explorar otros horizontes, y por qué no, tal vez encontrar su media naranja, esa que le mostrara todas las maravillas que siendo más joven soñó con Lime, porque su trágica, injusta y cruel partida no se lo había permitido.

Sonrió con las manos en el bolsillo mientras miraba el suelo. Era joven, muy joven, ya entrado en la adolescencia, por lo que esas furiosas hormonas poco a poco empezaban a arder dentro de él. Después de todo, Son Gohan era mitad humano, mitad mono salvaje.

— ¿En qué piensas Gohan? — Escuchó que le preguntaba Ox Satán. Él le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, viendo que el hombre mayor lo observaba con gesto de "ya sé lo que estás pensando".

Tal vez su abuelo era la persona indicada para darle un buen consejo.

— Abuelo, bueno... la cuestión es que... empiezo a aburrirme metido todo el día en casa y... — Le dijo algo apenado. Instantáneamente se llevó la mano hacia detrás de la cabeza y comenzó a reír con nerviosismo.

— Ya veo — Añadió Ox Satán muy tranquilo — Quieres experimentar cosas nuevas.

— Me da pena...

— No — Se le adelantó el abuelo — No tiene por qué apenarte, eso es normal a tu edad. Ya tienes catorce, por lo que es causa justa que te cuestiones sobre si estás en el lugar adecuado.

— ¿En el lugar adecuado? — Preguntó Gohan sin entender.

— Me refiero a que Milk te sobreprotege mucho, y en cierto punto la entiendo, pero ella también debe entender que ya no eres un chiquillo y debes empezar a forjar tu futuro. Y siendo sincero contigo, ese futuro no ese encuentra en las cuatro paredes de tu habitación.

Las palabras de su abuelo sorprendieron a Gohan, tal parece que entendía perfectamente la situación en que él se hallaba: estudiar no se limitaba a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo metido en un cuarto, analizando fórmulas matemáticas y resolviendo problemas prácticos. No, estudiar era algo mucho más grande, más hermoso. Estudiar era aprender sobre la vida, cultivarse a sí mismo de libre pensamiento que ayude a construir un futuro pleno y feliz. Ese era el verdadero significado de estudiar: relacionarse con el mundo.

¿Y cómo se relaciona uno con el mundo?

Conociéndolo, y el mejor vehículo para lograrlo eran las personas. Allí radicaba el problema de Gohan: él quería conocer gente, pero estando prisionero en su casa no iba a conseguirlo.

— Quiero estudiar en la ciudad, ¿crees que mi madre lo apruebe? — Dijo el joven algo desanimado, pero Ox Satán le coloca la mano en el hombro.

— Juntos la convenceremos, no te preocupes — Dijo sonriente.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo, hace cuatro años ella misma me preguntó si yo quería estudiar en una escuela, pero me negué, creo que no estaba listo. Cuando conocí a Lime eso cambió, aunque su muerte... me dejó sin ganas de nada — La voz de Gohan sonó triste, cada vez que recordaba a Lime sentía un nudo en la garganta, porque su recuerdo venía acompañado con el del emperador Cooler, el hermano de Freezer, al cual había derrotado por pura suerte, por causa de un sorprendente milagro que ni él mismo creía.

— Lo que pasó con esa niña fue terrible, injusto por donde quiera que lo veas, igual que lo de Goku, pero... así es la vida Gohan — Intentó decirle Ox Satán; sin embargo, vio que la sonrisa en el rostro de su nieto se había esfumado, dejando tras de sí uno marcado por la melancolía — ¿Estabas enamorado de ella, cierto?

Gohan asintió.

— ¿Por qué nunca nos lo contaste?

— Porque nunca lo creí necesario, ya no me importaba — Dijo seriamente.

Mentía, sí le importaba, pero el mero recuerdo de haber amado a Lime, sin obtener nada a cambio, era muy doloroso. Y lo doloroso no era en cierto punto que nunca haya sucedido nada, sino que jamás, jamás pero ¡jamás!, iba a saber qué respuesta le daría Lime si los malditos infelices de Cooler y sus secuaces no hubieran llegado a estropearlo todo. Esa respuesta incognoscible, rozando la utopía, solamente se quedó en la simple mención de su nombre: _"Son Gohan..."._ Lo que hubiera hecho o dicho después, es un misterio que nunca iba a resolverse. Lime murió, llevándose a la "tumba" ese delirante secreto: si lo amaba, o solo lo quería como amigo y nada más. Eso era lo más doloroso, algo que lo atormentaba provocándole un sufrimiento de locura, un fantasma que lo perseguía en todas sus pesadillas.

— _"¿Me amabas Lime? ¿Es posible que sintieras lo mismo que yo, y por eso te sonrojaste, mencionaste mi nombre e intentaste sonreír antes de que la nave de Cooler se abalanzara desde el cielo?"_

Muchas veces pensaba que el destino era injusto, dándole algo que no podía merecer. Él, durante gran parte de su niñez, no hizo más que luchar por el bien de todos, en la Tierra y en Namekuseí. Regocijo era un más justo regalo que la pena y el dolor, pero el Destino, si es que existe, tenía un punto de vista diferente, ¡y lo odiaba por eso!

A pesar de esto, y algo que por supuesto tenía que admitir, era la existencia de aquellos regalos, preciosos e inigualables, que la vida le había otorgado por encima de la oscuridad. En primer lugar: estar vivo, ese era el mejor regalo que pudiera recibir, pues mientras continuara viviendo, era capaz de soñar y aspirar a cosas mejores; en segundo lugar: contaba con el apoyo y amistad de seres maravillosos como Bulma y los demás, cosa que pudo comprobar el día de su cumpleaños; y en tercer lugar, su madre, que aunque a veces lo fastidiara con su sobreprotección exagerada, sus regaños y exigencias, era la mejor madre que podía tener.

— Estamos llegando, Milk se alegrará cuando vea que ya tenemos comida para la semana — Iba diciendo Ox Satán arrastrando el gran pez — Hoy mismo le diremos eso que tú quieres — Le dijo a su nieto.

— ¡Sí! — Asintió él.

El sol brillaba con intensidad mientras descendían un gran cerro para llegar a la casa Son. Y el camino, aunque era corto, fue suficiente para que Gohan siguiera pensando en esas cosas que tanto le hacían pensar.

Indudablemente estaba creciendo, ya no era un niño llorón y mimado, era un adolescente, fornido, de mirada seria, un poco aterradora, con una cicatriz en la cara y un corazón de oro que se iba endureciendo mientras los años pasaban.

— ¡Ya llegamos Milk! ¡Traemos la comida para cenar! — Exclamó Ox Satán con radiante alegría. Él y Gohan dejaron el pez en el patio y abrieron la puerta, encontrándose con una escena que los alejó por completo de su felicidad.

Allí adentro el ambiente era medio oscuro. Las ventanas se encontraban cerradas, con las cortinas desplegadas; prácticamente estaban apagadas todas las bombillas, no había ruido alguno, ni la radio, ni el televisor. Todo yacía en un silencio espeluznante y sepulcral. Gohan de inmediato tuvo un muy mal presentimiento, en el momento que vio, gracias a la tenue luz solar que atravesaba las cortinas, a su madre sentada sobre la mesa. Tenía la cara sepultada sobre sus manos, sollozaba, y a su lado se encontraba un teléfono. Algo andaba mal.

— ¿M... mamá? — Gohan interrogó en un hilo de voz que salió lleno de preocupación. Jamás en su corta vida había visto a su madre en aquella situación tan extraña. ¿Por qué todo estaba oscuro? ¿Por qué ella estaba llorando? ¿Por qué tenía aquel mal presentimiento, como si algo demasiado terrible hubiera pasado?

— ¡Milk! ¿Qué ocurre? — Ox Satán fue el primero en acercarse a ella. La mujer pareció darse cuenta de que ya no estaba sola; aun así, no les miraba, seguía con las manos fundida en el rostro. Gohan hizo lo mismo que su abuelo.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué lloras? — Preguntó el joven desesperado, pero Milk se negaba a mirarlo, ni siquiera cuando él la tomó del brazo. Solo lloraba con mucho dolor.

Ahora Gohan sí que estaba verdaderamente asustado, igual que su abuelo. Ambos se miraron con sus rostros cargados de preocupación, pues su querida y amada Milk se encontraba muy mal a causas de algo desconocido. Era la primera vez que Gohan la veía así desde la muerte de su padre, entonces, centró su atención en el teléfono que reposaba sobre la mesa. ¿Eso era la causa de que su madre llorara con tanta desesperación?

— ¡Milk! ¡Hija mía! ¡Tienes que tranquilizarte y decirnos por qué estás así! — Le rogó su padre ahogado por la incertidumbre.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Nos estás asustando mucho! ¡Por favor cálmate!

— ¡No puedo! ¡Yo...! ¡Papá...! ¡Gohan...! ¡No puedooooo! — Exclama la destrozada mujer.

Ella se quitó las manos de la cara, dejando a la vista un rostro triste, enrojecido y lleno de lágrimas. Miró a su padre e hijo con tanto dolor, para luego sumergirse de nuevo en su trágico llanto. Gohan y Ox Satán no sabían qué hacer.

— ¡¿Quién te llamó para que te pusieras así?! ¡Dínoslo mamá que nos estás matando de la angustia! — A Gohan le temblaba la voz, pero más le temblaría cuando escuchara lo que Milk tenía que decirle.

— Fue... fue... el Doctor Briefs — Dijo al fin.

Gohan y Ox Satán se miraron, confundidos ante la respuesta de Milk, mas el primero se dislocó imaginando la cosa más terrible que se le pudiera ocurrir. El Dr. Briefs, el padre de Bulma, ¿qué cosa tan mala pudo decirle a su madre para que ella se lanzara a llorar de una manera tan desgarradora?

La respuesta llegó sin que él la solicitara:

— Papá... Gohan, B... Bulma... ¡Bulma está muerta!

Aquello los enmudeció, y finalmente dejaron de gritar y exigirle a Milk que por el amor de Dios hablara. La última frase, o mejor dicho, el último grito, no pareció entrar bien por los oídos de Gohan, no pareció real cuando la escuchó. El joven se alejó de su madre mientras ella lo miraba con el rostro desfigurado, como nunca lo había mirado, como nunca lo había hecho. Era el instante donde todo, absolutamente todo, se iba al diablo.

— ¿Q... qué? ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! — Exclamó Gohan temblando de pies a cabeza y negando con la cabeza, con una expresión de terror puro.

— Bulma está muerta — Vuelve a decir Milk, mientras su padre Ox Satán da un gritito de susto, incrédulo ante las palabras de su hija.

— ¡Santo cielo! ¡No puede ser! — Exclama el hombre aterrado. Milk lo abraza, llorando con menos intensidad, pero desgarrada desde el corazón hasta las venas.

— ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! — Y el grito de Gohan sonó escalofriante llenando toda la casa, que dio la impresión de estremecerse desde el suelo hasta las paredes. Es que aquello, si no era un estúpido sueño, era completamente absurdo. Las palabras de su madre no podían tener ningún tipo de sentido. ¡Bulma! ¡Bulma muerta! ¡Era sencillamente imposible!

— Hi... hijo... por favor... no grites así — Le rogó consumida por el dolor, pero Gohan, muy diferente a hace tan solo unos segundos, la miraba con profundo desprecio.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ MIENTES MAMÁ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ DICES ESAS INFAMES MENTIRAS?! — Gohan estaba enloquecido, se abalanzó sobre Milk y la zarandeó sin consentimiento ni importarle que fuera la mujer que le otorgó la vida. Ella lo miraba aterrada, muda, incapaz de asimilar que ese joven frente a sus ojos se tratara de su amado hijo. Parecía otra persona — ¡DIME LA VERDAD! ¡MALDICIÓN!

— ¡Gohan, cálmate! ¡No trates así a tu madre! — Le grita Ox Satán, pero Gohan lo fulmina con la mirada. Se veía monstruoso, impune, aterrador. La noticia, la terrible noticia, lo había transformado por completo dejándolo irreconocible.

— ¡Cállate! — Exclama — ¡Ella no puede estar muerta! ¡NO ESTÁ MUERTA!

Se alejó de su familia, echando fuego por los poros de su piel, y el dolor pudo más que su propia fuerza obligándolo a caer de rodillas iniciando así el desgarrador llanto de un pobre muchacho desafortunado. Ella, su gran amiga y confidente, la persona que más amaba en toda la asquerosa existencia; esa mujer, que le daba esperanzas, que era como una segunda madre, que le robaba suspiros y sonrisas, que le hacía sentir valioso e importante, que en cada abrazo, palabra y cariño le subía los ánimos haciéndole creer que él era capaz de lograr hasta lo imposible; ella, hermosa, inteligente, empedernida, sabia y optimista, el arquetipo de reina y diosa, ella lo era todo... todo para él. Porque le había enseñado el camino hacia la luz, aconsejándolo, consolándolo, escuchándolo, siendo el hombro donde podía derramar sus lágrimas o la mejilla donde plantar sus más tiernos besos... Bulma era más que su amiga, era una parte de su alma, una parte de su corazón, pues el horror de Namekuseí los había unido de tal forma que uno no podía vivir sin el otro. Ella era la única persona que había odiado y amado con la misma intensidad. No, Bulma no podía estar muerta, porque con ella... moría él.

— Tienes... que aceptarlo, mi amor, Bulma nos ha dejado — Habló Milk, ya no lloraba tan fuerte. Gohan no le respondió.

— ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? — Preguntó Ox Satán — ¿Cómo puede ser posible que Bulma haya muerto, la mujer que ha sobrevivido a todo tipo de peligros?

— No lo sé con exactitud — Dijo ella, moqueando sobre la mesa — Estaba viendo televisión cuando... el Doctor Briefs me llamó. Estaba muy alterado, casi no le entendía, lloraba mucho. Me dijo que... unos granjeros encontraron el cadáver de Bulma en un campo aislado, que... estaba muy lastimada y que... parece que la torturaron hasta la muerte.

Nuevamente las palabras de Milk dejaron en shock a Ox Satán, y al escucharla hablar, Gohan abrió los ojos con desmesura y apretó los puños contra el suelo sintiendo una rabia demasiado corrosiva fluir desde su interior. Sus dientes se presionaron unos contra otros, su mirada se llenó de furia infinita. La frase " torturaron hasta la muerte" era tan insoportable de oír, porque se trataba de su amada Bulma, y a ella jamás tuvo que pasarle eso. ¡Tenía que ser mentira! ¡Tenía que ser una confusión! Es que ella... Bulma... no podía morir... ¡Ella le había prometido que siempre estaría a su lado! ¡En las buenas y en las malas!

El sufrimiento... que lo consume, que lo revuelca, que lo calcina lenta y dolorosamente, es tan intenso y despiadado... como el fuego del infierno que tortura eternamente, pero ese infierno es la vida... ¡no la muerte! ¡Porque los muertos ya no pueden sentir y en cambio los vivos tienen los sentidos a flor de piel! ¡Son los vivos quienes padecen la angustia de llorar a los muertos! ¡Y es la tragedia el hilo que los ata!

— Gohan, mi hijo, sé que tú la querías mucho, pero... tienes que aceptarlo — Dijo Milk otra vez.

— ¿Aceptarlo? — Preguntó él, con la voz disfrazada de un sarcasmo ponzoñoso — ¿Aceptar que la vida siempre nos quita aquello que más queremos? ¿Debo aceptar eso, mamá?

— Milk tiene razón, el sentido de la vida es algo que jamás podremos entender — Acotó Ox Satán, pero una escalofriante carcajada por parte de Gohan, le despojó de sus palabras.

— ¡No! ¡Se equivocan! ¡Lo que yo debo entender es que la vida es una plaga de injusticias!

— ¿U...una plaga? Gohan... ¿te estás escuchando a ti mismo hablar? — Ox Satán y Milk no podían creer que su nieto e hijo escupiera aquellas terribles y crueles palabras.

— Murieron mi papá, mis amigos, la niña de la que yo estaba enamorado fue asesinada justo después de que yo le confesara mis sentimientos sin que pudiera responderme. Y ahora Bulma... ¡Bulma! ¡Mi gran amiga y hermana! ¿Y dicen que la vida no es injusta?

— Gohan... no hables así por favor... Ese no eres tú — Milk, sumida en sollozos se le acercó.

— ¡Suéltame! — El joven rechazó de inmediato el contacto físico que le brindaba su madre, obligándola a caer de rodillas completamente destrozada.

— ¡Eres muy joven para entender el significado de las pérdidas! ¡A penas tienes catorce! ¿Crees que a nosotros no nos duele la muerte de Bulma? — Dijo Ox Satán mientras consolaba a su madre. En ese momento Gohan se alejó más de ellos y abrió la puerta, entrando una ráfaga de viento.

— ¡Esa es la típica excusa! Yo les pregunto... ¿acaso los jóvenes no podemos pensar, analizar y sentir igual que los viejos? Te puedo asegurar abuelo... ¡que he visto y experimentado cosas más terribles! ¡Y no es justo que Bulma muriera! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo voy a averiguar qué diablos está pasando aquí! — Finalizó, para luego salir volando lejos de la casa.

— ¡Gohan! — Exclamó Milk intentando seguirlo — ¡GOHAN! — Pero ya era demasiado tarde, su hijo se alejaba rápidamente de la Montaña Paoz a una velocidad abismal.

— Mi pobre nieto. ¡Ayúdanos Goku! — Se dijo Ox Satán.

Los campos se azotaban, el agua chapoteaba y la tierra se alborotaba. Son Gohan se desplazaba por toda la Tierra como si fuera un demonio cegado por la locura. Su destino era la Capital del Oeste, quería llegar lo más pronto posible y así averiguar que todo era un malentendido y Bulma no estaba muerta.

Era como si su cuerpo volara por cuenta propia, sin atender a los parámetros de su mente. Era como si no estuviera allí, como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo para viajar a un lugar infinitamente lejano, dejándolo vacío y sin esperanzas. La ganas de llorar, pero sobre todo de gritar toda esa frustración que lo carcomía por dentro eran demasiado grandes. No podía ser... No podía ser posible... Bulma, la científica más brillante del mundo, esa persona que tanta alegría le daba, cuyos brazos eran tan cálidos y agradables de sentir, porque solamente el abrazo de ella era capaz de hacerlo sentir totalmente seguro. A su lado, la felicidad era completa. Ella... ¿muerta? ¡No! ¡Eso era demasiado terrible de asimilar!

Cerró los ojos, dos lágrimas salieron a través de ellos; apretó los dientes y puños imaginando el rostro hermoso y feliz de Bulma, sintiéndose más que desgraciado al hacerlo. La Corporación Cápsula apareció ante sus ojos cuando los abrió.

Ya se encontraba en la ciudad, había llegado tan rápido que el transcurso del camino fue casi indetectable, pues solo pensaba, pensaba y pensaba, en que si todo era verdad... ya nada sería lo mismo en su vida.

Aterrizando en el patio vio de inmediato algo que hizo latir muy fuerte su corazón: había mucha gente en la casa. Un desasosiego de muerte comenzó a fatigarlo desesperadamente.

Caminó de un lugar a otro, observando a todo tipo de personas: policías, médicos, servidumbre, civiles, reporteros y demás; muchos de ellos estaban a lágrima suelta y con pañuelos en las manos.

Donde quiera que colocara la mirada todo lo hacía sentir peor. Allí se respiraba un ambiente de luto y tragedia, era la primera vez que la Corporación Cápsula pasaba por algo así. Llanto, gemidos y lamentaciones se escuchan en todos los alrededores.

De pronto escuchó la voz de un reportero:

— Estamos en la Corporación Cápsula y cómo ustedes pueden ver, la situación es lamentable. El día de hoy todos los ciudadanos hemos sufrido una terrible pérdida: Bulma Briefs, una de las científicas más destacadas en la historia de la humanidad, fue hallada muerta a unos 100 kilómetros de la capital. Las causas de su muerte son ahora desconocidas, pero se presume que fue asesinada...

No pudo escuchar más, era demasiado. Salió corriendo, desesperado, sin hallar consuelo y sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir. Las palabras de aquel reportero confirmaban la aterradora verdad: Bulma estaba muerta, fue asesinada. La pregunta es por ¿quién? y ¿por qué?

Quería alejarse de todos, del mundo entero. Quería morir y no existir nunca más, desaparecer en las fauces de la muerte para así reunirse con esos seres tan amados y que siempre tenían que dejarlo. Bulma representaba lo más bello de su vida, y ella, sin saber por qué y cómo, lo obligó a desarrollar un sin fin de sentimientos en cuya cúspide se encontraba el inmenso cariño que desde niño le profesaba. La quería, la quería tanto, ¡tanto! ¡Con tanta fuerza! ¡Con cada gota de su aliento! ¿Acaso se había enamorado? ¿Igual que con Lime? No lo sabía, pero una cosa si tenía bien en claro: lo que alguna vez sintió por Lime no podía compararse a lo que sentía por Bulma, pues esto último era un puro y verdadero amor, algo que lo sobrepasaba incluso a él mismo.

— Bulma... — Susurró con la voz quebrada por el dolor. Había llegado a un lejano rincón, alejado de todos, y se apoyó sobre una pared para llorar silenciosamente la muerte de la científica — Me dejaste... ¡Tú también me dejaste!

— ¡Gohan! — Y oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre, y volteó. La señora Briefs corría en su dirección tambaleándose, la pobrecilla, por lo que el semisaiyajin se dio cuenta de que venía hacia él desesperada, llorando desconsoladamente, cayendo sobre sus pies expidiendo un grito de agonía y provocando que el hijo de Goku se quedara en shock, pues jamás visto a la madre de Bulma tan mal. Ella siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer alegre, carente de preocupaciones, pero en aquella escena era una persona en todo sentido distinta — ¡Oh, Gohan! — Exclamó estrujándolo con sus brazos, manchándole el pecho con el dolor de un torbellino de lágrimas — ¡Mi hija Bulma! ¡Ha muerto! ¿Puedes creerlo?

— No, soy incapaz de hacerlo — Dijo con la vista directa. El dolor de aquella pobre mujer le causó lástima, así que le regresó el abrazo, aunque con menos intensidad — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué le sucedió a Bulma? ¡¿Cómo es posible que haya muerto?! — Esas tres preguntas resumían perfectamente su dolor e incertidumbre.

— ¡Es que si la hubieras visto! ¡Si hubieras visto su cuerpo! ¡Es tan desagradable y feo!

— ¿Dónde está el cadáver? ¡Quiero verlo! — Preguntó y exigió el chico.

— Está adentro, pero los forenses ya se lo van a llevar a la morgue de la ciudad — Una tercera voz alcanzó a escucharse. Era el Dr. Briefs, el padre de Bulma, que se estaba acercando a ellos. Gohan pudo notar el dolor en sus facciones, pero al contrario de la señora Briefs no lloraba sin consuelo, pero en los ojos cansados del anciano podían notarse esas lágrimas que hace poco tiempo tuvo que haber derramado — Gracias por venir Gohan.

— Doctor Briefs, de verdad... de verdad que lo siento mucho — Dijo Gohan, fue lo único que se le ocurrió para intentar ser cortes y respetuoso, pues sabía perfectamente que el dolor que él sentía no se comparaba al dolor de un padre o una madre.

— La mataron... Mataron a mi hija — Vociferó el anciano, claramente angustiado.

— Sea quien sea... lo va a pagar muy caro. Se lo juro — Añadió Gohan con mucha seriedad — Quiero ver el cadáver.

— Es mejor que no lo veas — Le aconsejó el viejo — Las condiciones en que se encuentra... son demasiado... macabras. No me explico quién en su sano juicio pudo ensañarse de tal forma con mi pobre hija.

El miedo lo invadió cuando oyó aquellas palabras. ¿Tan terrible era? Una parte de su ser no quería ver el cadáver, pero otra anhelaba con altiva fuerza verla por última vez, darle un último adiós, e iba a afrontar todas las consecuencias de eso.

— Por favor señor... enserio quiero ver el cuerpo — Lo dijo con mucho ruego mientras lágrimas corrían por su rostro — No sabe cómo me siento... ¡No sabe cuánto la quería!

— Ella también te quería mucho, eras como el hijo que nunca tuvo — Dijo el anciano colocándole la mano en el hombro, entonces ambos se abrazan mientras lloraban — ¡Ella era nuestro orgullo! ¡Mi legado! ¡La esperanza del mundo! Pero ahora... esa esperanza ya no existe. ¿Quién? ¿Qué monstruo fue capaz de cometer un crimen tan impune? ¡Ella no le hacía daño a nadie!

Al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas del Doctor Briefs humedecían el hombro de Gohan, éste divagaba en la posible identidad del maldito asesino. Un halo de misterio rodeaba al oscuro ser; sin embargo, antes de sacar conclusiones apresurabas, primero debía ver el cadáver de Bulma. Esto era esencial.

— Se lo ruego: déjeme verla, necesito hacerlo.

— De acuerdo — Aceptó él, separándose del chico.

El Doctor Briefs condujo a Gohan hacia dentro de la casa, cuyo interior, igual que afuera, se encontraba atareado de personas. Caminaron ignorando las frecuentes miradas y los interminables sollozos, pero Gohan alcanzó a ver una sirvienta que lloraba sentada en las escaleras mientras otros la consolaban.

— ¡Ella era tan buena! — Oyó que decía.

— La policía aún no sabe a qué hora ocurrió el crimen exactamente, pero se presume que fue durante la noche. Tal vez por eso Bulma no llegó a dormir — Iba diciendo el Dr. Briefs.

— _"Bulma" _— Pensó Gohan apretando los dientes.

Pasaron a través de una puerta llegando a un pequeño establecimiento donde había menos gente. El Doctor Briefs fue el primero en entrar, extendiéndole el brazo a Gohan para que él también entrara. Una vez adentro Gohan se vio rodeado de lo que parecían policías y médicos forenses. Al chico se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando divisó una bolsa de cadáveres que yacía sobre una mesa.

— ¿Es ella? — Le preguntó al doctor. Él asintió.

A Gohan se le revolvió el estómago. El miedo, la angustia, pero sobre todo el infinito terror lo invadieron. Ahora que estaba allí tal vez sus ojos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para ver el cadáver, o su corazón lo suficientemente valiente. Tal vez, lo que estaba en el interior de la bolsa era tan sádico que no iba a soportarlo.

— Doctor Briefs, no es conveniente que usted se encuentre aquí — Uno de los forenses fue hasta ellos. Vestía una bata blanca y guantes negros, pero Gohan pudo notar que la blancura de su vestimenta se hallaba manchada con gotas de sangre — Estamos analizando el cadáver... ¿y él quién es? — Preguntó viendo a Gohan con recelo.

— Lo siento, él es un amigo de la familia y... quiere ver el cuerpo — Respondió el anciano con voz cansina.

— Me temo que eso no se va a poder, los menores no pueden ni deben estar aquí.

— ¿Me está tratando como a un niño? — Exclamó Gohan molesto — ¡Si supiera quién soy yo…! ¡Le exijo que me deje ver el cadáver ahora mismo!

— ¡Oye muchacho! ¡Yo que tú cuidaría mis palabras o te puedes meter en graves problemas! — El forense exclamó con igual de intensidad que el semisaiyajin.

— ¡No me venga con sus estúpidas amenazas que no me asusta en lo más mínimo! ¡Yo a usted podría desaparecerlo en una milésima de segundo y ni siquiera se daría cuenta de lo que sucedió! ¡Así que enséñeme el cadáver de mi amiga Bulma o en serio que va a arrepentirse, idiota!

No sabía qué le impulsaba a expresar aquellas altaneras palabras, pero la rabia, esa furia que ardía como el fuego más vivo estaba nublando poco a poco los rincones de su mente. ¡Quería golpear a aquel inoportuno e insensato malnacido! ¡Por Dios que deseaba hacerlo! Su cólera era de tales proporciones que jadeaba cual toro furioso a punto de asestarle un golpe mortal a su víctima y el forense, paralizado, le veía con gesto ofendido, y cuando iba a replicarle a ese irrespetuoso desgraciado, un policía se unió a la discusión.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — Interrogó con una macana en las manos.

— Lo que sucede es que este imprudente chico no sabe en cuántos problemas se está metiendo — Dijo el forense echando chispas por los ojos, pero la mirada asesina de Gohan lo puso a temblar.

El policía miró a Gohan.

— Hijo, será mejor que te tranquilices y salgas de aquí, o me veré en la penosa necesidad de arrestarte. Por si no lo sabías, aquí estamos trabajando.

— Por si no lo sabía, yo era el mejor amigo de Bulma, y quiero ver su cuerpo — Fue la respuesta altanera de Gohan.

— Chico, chico, los tipos de tu edad no saben mantener la boca cerrada — Añade el oficial sacando unas esposas, había decidido arrestar a Gohan.

— ¡Un momento! — Saltó el Dr. Briefs — ¡Él viene conmigo y tiene mi autorización de ver el cadáver de mi hija!

— Lo siento señor, pero las reglas son las reglas. No voy a permitir que un delincuente juvenil venga a estropear la investigación — Dijo el policía colocándole las esposas. Gohan no mostró ningún tipo de resistencia, pero su mirada llena de frialdad y odio decía todo lo contrario — Una noche dentro de las rejas te enseñarán buenos modales, muchacho.

El Dr. Briefs estaba muy sorprendido y antes de que pudiera hablar, Gohan abrió los brazos haciendo pedazos las esposas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El viejo ya lo veía venir, pero el policía y el forense no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar y solo miraban con ojos cuadrados, al igual que el resto de personas en la habitación.

— ¿Qué mierda? — Masculló el oficial empuñando la macana, cuya superficie de acero dirigió en un ataque hacia el joven que se resistía al arresto, pero, nuevamente éste se muestra ofensivo deteniendo la macana con la mano derecha, en un acto que para él fue ridículamente fácil. Haciendo uso de su inhumana fuerza... Gohan dobla la macana, ante la aterrada mirada del policía.

— Quiero ver el cadáver... ¡AHORA! — Gritó con un tono de voz avasallante.

El policía asintió muy asustado, pensando que el joven en frente suyo no era más que un aterrador monstruo sediento de sangre. Hizo amague de sacar la pistola, pero se detuvo a medio camino y miró hacia otro lado. Junto al forense, ambos condujeron a Gohan y al Doctor Briefs hacia la mesa donde yacía la bolsa de cadáveres. El semisaiyajin tragó saliva viendo que el padre de Bulma lo abandonaba alejándose de todo, incapaz de ponerle la vista encima a lo que sea que yaciera en aquella mortuoria bolsa, y el forense, dedicándole una nerviosa mirada al chico, preguntándole mentalmente si estaba listo para ver el cadáver, empezó a jalar el cierre de la bolsa cuando él asintió.

Y terminó por abrirla.

Al momento... Gohan exclama un grito de terror.

Los mechones del cortado cabello de Bulma estaban teñidos de sangre roja y seca. No fue capaz de reconocer su rostro, desollado en media parte de la cara. El ojo derecho había sido extirpado de su cavidad, y la boca, en cuya parte desollada podían observarse claramente la mandíbula y los dientes, igual a una calavera, se encontraba medianamente abierta en una expresión de horror absoluto, un fantasma de lo que seguramente sintió al momento de morir.

Gohan quería vomitar y estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero continuó viéndola...

Estaba desnuda pero resultaba asqueroso verla. Uno de los pechos había sido cortado en su totalidad y sus cuatros extremidades (los dos brazos y las dos piernas) no tenían piel, estaban en carne viva, como si alguien se la hubiera cortado tajo por tajo. Le faltaban cuatro dedos, uno en la mano derecha y tres en la mano izquierda, y el torso, que no fue desollado por el terrible asesino, tenía múltiples cortes en todas las direcciones, cortes sangrientos y superficiales.

Fuera quien fuera el maldito psicótico enfermo que la había lastimado de aquella forma tan salvaje... manejaba muy bien el cuchillo.

No podía imaginar de ninguna manera el terrible dolor que debió haber sentido Bulma mientras ese desgraciado hijo de perra se divertía torturándola lentamente. ¿Qué clase de mente tan pervertida era capaz de tolerar semejante nivel de crueldad? ¿En qué mundo o universo paralelo Bulma se merecía algo tan... tan... feo? No encontraba la palabra justa que lo describiera. Sadismo, eso era; el cadáver que yacía ante su mirada era la mortal prueba de algo verdaderamente diabólico.

¿Era su Bulma? ¿De verdad lo era? ¡Es que parecía mentira! ¡Parecía otra persona! ¡Aquel monstruoso cadáver lo miraba como suplicándole piedad! La rabia y desesperación estaban a punto de estallar en el interior de su pecho. ¿Dónde se encontraba el maldito qué la había matado? ¿Que estaría haciendo en ese momento? ¿Arrepintiéndose de su salvajismo? ¿Disfrutando otro festín? Pero sobre todo, jamás, nunca, hasta el fin de sus días, iba a perdonarse que durante aquella noche él durmiera plácidamente -ni tanto- mientras en los aterradores abismos de la oscuridad Bulma se encontrara gritando de dolor, de una manera tan bestial, sufriendo una agonía que para ella seguramente fue eterna. Nunca iba a perdonárselo. No estuvo ahí para salvarla.

Los ojos azabaches de Gohan no pudieron seguir observando el cadáver. Consumido por el dolor, la rabia, el odio y el deseo de venganza, el hijo de Goku salió corriendo fuera de la habitación, fuera de la Corporación Cápsula y fuera de la ciudad. Se marchó hacia un lugar donde pudiera desahogar toda esa pena que estaba sintiendo en el corazón, pero sobre todo... en el alma.

**(...)**

Llovía a cántaros en los desolados valles de la tragedia, pareciendo lágrimas que se precipitaban desde el cielo en una tormenta de dolor, como si éste, gris igual a la tristeza, llorara desconsoladamente la muerte de otro gran ser que nunca más sentiría el roce de sus gotas de agonía… porque estaba muerto, y jamás, hasta la eternidad, alguien podría disfrutar de su agradable compañía. Se había marchado para siempre.

La muerte de Bulma era un azote mortal, el golpe definitivo antes de que la oscuridad renaciera desde sus cenizas, igual al Ave Fénix, cuyo fuego de la venganza, impulsado por el más horrendo odio, iba a arrasarlo todo a su paso, sumergiendo entre sus llamas el dolor de miles de almas condenadas… Almas inocentes, almas malditas; todos por igual serían víctimas ante el aliento de fuego que soplaría en todas las direcciones el furioso mal encarnado.

Recordando hermosas palabras que lo hundían mucho más en la desesperación, esa desesperación tan horrible, que lo exprime absolutamente todo dejando el corazón seco. Sus pies resbalaban en el barro paulatino a su carrera, bajo el despiadado chaparrón, impregnando de agua y sudor su ropa, corriendo hacia la Nada, rumbo a ningún lado, pues solo deseaba dejar de existir para siempre y consumir hasta agotarlo todo, cada gota de aquel insoportable sufrimiento, cada fibra de ese asqueroso odio que le infundía las desesperantes ganas de desahogarse hasta morir cobrando su merecida venganza. Ahora su espíritu solo deseaba el terror y la muerte.

— _¿Te preguntas por qué hago esto por ti? Muy fácil: no pude evitar la muerte de mi mejor amigo, pues entonces… he de asegurarme que su hijo sea feliz en la vida. Quiero que no sufras, Gohan. Así estaré tranquila._

Estas palabras eran inmortales, infinitamente bellas, pero en aquellos momentos… infinitamente dolorosas. Las rodillas de Gohan tocaron el suelo cuando dejó de correr, y la lluvia le aplastaba la espalda.

Si ella supiera cuánto sufría en esos instantes, ¡cuánto lloraba por su muerte! ¡Tal vez serían sus brazos quienes le brindarían consuelo apartándolo de tanto dolor! Pero… estaba solo, lleno de frío y soledad. Bulma no se encontraba… No se encontraría jamás.

— _En... en... en mi... bolsillo... En el bolsillo._

En el bolsillo cierta vez se halló una pequeña semilla que solamente postergó un poco su inevitable muerte. Quizás debió ser mejor que falleciera aquella vez, sin dolor, de una forma más sutil y rápida, cuando Son Gohan era todavía un infante que poco a poco lo olvidaría todo con el pasar de los años, pero el destino quiso llevarla a un horrible final que no solo era cruel y despiadado, sino que también sería muy difícil de olvidar para el más crecido semisaiyajin, y el monstruo, la bestia, el demonio que dormía en su interior… ya estaba empezando a despertar.

— _Gohan, es raro que te diga esto, pero… ojalá nunca vuelvas a pasar por algo como lo de hoy. Verte allá en la playa, tan… terriblemente lastimado, pensando que estabas muerto, eso… me hizo sentir tan horriblemente desgraciada… como no tienes idea. Eres tan importante para mí, porque me has enseñado muchas cosas estos últimos cinco años, y porque Milk y tú se han metido aquí… en lo más profundo de mi corazón._

¡Llueven las tragedias desde el cielo! ¡Se precipitan las angustias en forma de mortales rayos de electricidad! ¡Se ríe la muerte! ¡Llora la vida! ¡Clama el viento por piedad, gimiendo y azotando! ¡Y el último saiyajin, el último mono salvaje, el espacio entre dos mundos que se enfrentarían en una mortal y sangrienta batalla, lloraba desesperado susurrando, musitando y finalmente gritando el nombre de aquella otra víctima que ya deambulaba perdida en el valle de la muerte!

— Bulma… Bulma… ¡BULMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Y la imagen de ella pareció dibujarse en el cielo, sonriendo con hermosura…

_Fin del capítulo dieciocho_


	19. En busca de la verdad: el caso Briefs

En el capítulo anterior de El último saiyajin: Luz y Oscuridad, Gohan y su familia se enteraron de una terrible noticia: Bulma ha sido asesinada. Las causas que llevaron a este crimen no se conocen, pero si quieren averiguar que verdad se oculta en las entrañas de este misterio, continúen leyendo estos siniestros capítulos, donde nuestro amado semisaiyajin tendrá que decidir entre hacer lo correcto, o vender su alma al diablo.

* * *

**Capítulo 19****:**

_En busca de la verdad: el caso Briefs._

* * *

Soplaba el viento en un triste silencio. La Corporación Cápsula estaba llena de gente, pues era un día en el que muchos corazones se veían entristecidos ante un final inesperado y dramático. Era el día donde Bulma Briefs, científica de la Capital del Oeste, se despedía de todos y del mundo… para siempre.

Muchos recordarían el 21 de mayo del año 771 como la fecha más trágica en la historia contemporánea, fecha en la cual la humanidad perdió a una de las mentes más brillantes que alguna vez existieron en la faz de la Tierra. Bulma siempre se caracterizó por su increíble habilidad para resolver cualquier problema. Sus sorprendentes inventos, además de ingeniosos, eran el pan de cada día para la mayoría de las personas que habitaban en el mundo. ¿Quién no conoce esas maravillosas cápsulas que son capaces de albergar gran cantidad de objetos, sin importar su tamaño, en un espacio muy reducido? ¿Quién no ha viajado en esos cómodos aviones ultra rápidos que pueden transportar personas, objetos y comida en un lapso de tiempo particularmente corto? ¿Y los ingeniosos electrodomésticos? ¿Incluso los alimentos? Gracias a la grandiosa Corporación Cápsula la vida en Dragón Word era más fácil y cómoda, porque en su cúspide se hallaba el genio inventivo de una científica y filántropa cuya inteligencia superaba incluso a la su padre. Bulma era la heredera de la empresa y su autoridad en la corporación era de suma importancia para todos, por lo que su trágica muerte significaba un duro golpe del que iba a costar bastante reponerse. Lamentablemente esa inteligencia, inventiva e ingenio no le sirvieron a la hora de enfrentarse con el oscuro, diabólico y misterioso individuo que la había asesinado… Esta persona, fuera quien fuera, se ocultaba en las sombras esperando la oportunidad de efectuar su próximo ataque.

Hacía mucho frío en el bello jardín de flores cuyos delicados pétalos danzaban siendo abrazados por un viento que transmitía tristeza y soledad, igual que el cielo teñido de gris. Las nubes amenazaban con descargar toda su furia en una lluvia inminente, pero aquel frío invernal no se comparaba al frío que todos sentían en el alma. El frío del corazón, el frío del espíritu.

En aquel lugar predominaba el negro, porque era el color que representaba a la muerte; porque negras eran las tinieblas y negras las esperanzas, porque negra era la oscuridad… y negro el luto del alma.

Una mujer se encontraba recostada en el brazo de su hijo. Ambos escuchaban, serios de pies a cabeza, las palabras que un oficial de policía expresaba en el micrófono:

— Tú fuiste, sin duda alguna, un claro ejemplo de que siempre se puede luchar por un mundo mejor. ¡Sin importar las adversidades! ¡Ni los obstáculos en este fiero camino! ¡En nuestros corazones yace el aguerrido fuego para enfrentarlo todo, todo por cuánto venir! Muchos te veían como una modelo, como una cara bonita más, pero también somos muchos los que tuvimos el placer de conocerte y congeniar contigo. Yo fui testigo de esa preciosísima humanidad que siempre te caracterizó, yo fui testigo de tu incesante lucha por lograr que este mundo llegara muy lejos y a la más alta cima, y ahora que te marchaste, dejándonos con este dolor tan profundo, solo puedo decirte que seguiremos luchando por ese ideal junto con tu familia. ¡Qué injusta fue tu muerte! ¡Es algo que sencillamente no merecías! Aún eras joven y hermosa con un largo camino todavía por recorrer, por eso es imposible digerir y aceptar la idea de que ya no estás con nosotros. Yo, en nombre de la policía de la Capital del Oeste, expreso mis más sinceras condolencias para con la familia Briefs, y les juro con toda firmeza, que no descansaremos hasta atrapar a ese terrible criminal y hacerle pagar todas sus fechorías. Este crimen no quedara impune. Descansa en paz, Bulma.

A estas palabras les siguió un continuo silencio. Eran muchos los que lloraban, incluida Milk, así como también Puar y Oolong, la señora Briefs y su esposo. Todos estaban sentados frente a una tarima y en el medio, yacía un féretro de color azabache bordeado con flores. El oficial de policía bajó de la tarima llorando unas cuántas lágrimas y entonces una mujer se puso frente al micrófono, a la que Gohan, quien estaba junto a su madre, no reconoció. Era de cabello corto, rubio y ojos negros. El semisaiyajin no supo por qué, pero se le hizo familiar a la madre de Bulma.

— Recuerdo cuando eras niña — Dijo sonriendo tristemente y leyendo un papel — Siempre tan curiosa. Te gustaba experimentar con todo tipo de tecnología y eras muy hábil para pilotar aviones. Cuando me marché de casa, lo que más extrañaba sin duda eras tú, esa tierna inocencia, esa hermosa alegría, pero sobre todo, esas interminables ganas de saber cosas nuevas. Desde niña eras muy inteligente, incluso más que yo. Te admiraba y quería tanto y aunque últimamente estábamos algo distanciadas, nunca dejé de pensar en ti. ¿Por qué nos dejaste así? ¿Por qué? No sabes cuánto te amaba, hermana del alma.

Todos lloraron aún más luego de ese discurso. Tights, la hermana de Bulma, se alejó de la tarima para regresar junto a sus padres y sumergirse en un doloroso llanto. Nadie más subió.

Vaya, así que Bulma tenía una hermana, pensaba Gohan. De las cosas que uno se entera cuando ya nada tiene sentido. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que su amiga científica tuviera un hermano, siempre pensó que ella era hija única y se le hacía extraño que nunca lo hubiera mencionado. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que apenas alcanzó a conocerla, y eso le daba rabia.

El cuerpo de Bulma fue enterrado en el gran panteón de la ciudad. Lágrimas, flores, dedicatorias y poemas predominaron las siguientes horas. Parecía increíble, una absurda mentira, pero Bulma ya no estaba. Gohan se quedó solo frente a la lápida cuando todos abandonaron el cementerio y lloró mucho sobre el montón de tierra, sin que nadie pudiera verlo, ya que su dolor era puro y verdadero y no necesitaba mostrarlo ante los demás.

Arrojó una flor hacia la tumba, respirando muy profundo y cerrando los ojos. El aire que llenaba su pecho era tan cálido, como el que podía respirarse en una playa, pero ni eso mejoraba la situación, al contrario, le daba a la escena un ambiente de tragedia inigualable. Y si a esto le añadimos hojas secas volando por todos lados, aquello no podía ser más desalentador.

— Adiós Bulma — Se despidió Gohan. Vestía el abrigo que el maestro Roshi le regaló en su cumpleaños, largo y de color negro.

Frente a la tumba de su mejor amiga, el hijo de Son Goku juró que iba a vengarla, aunque esto significara vender su alma al demonio.

— Parece mentira, ¿verdad?

El joven Son miró a un lado para saber quién le había preguntado eso, encontrándose con un extraño y muy curioso individuo. Se trataba de un pequeño hombrecito, parecido a un niño, pero lo más raro es que no lucía como un ser humano sino que parecía un robot: ojos grandes y amarillos, piel blanca y azul. Tenía una pistola en la cintura y miraba la tumba con seriedad.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — No dudó en preguntarle Gohan. El misterioso acompañante lo miró y le sonrió.

— Mucho gusto — Dijo extendiéndole la mano — Mi nombre es Jaco, el patrullero galáctico. Tú eres Gohan el amigo de Bulma, ¿cierto?

— Sí, uno de sus mejores amigos — Respondió Gohan un tanto sorprendido estrechando la mano de aquella persona que se hacía llamar el patrullero galáctico — ¿Qué significa tu nombre? Si se puede preguntar.

— Soy un policía interestelar, me encargo de atrapar criminales y rufianes que causan problemas en la galaxia — Dijo Jaco.

Esto sorprendió de buena manera a Gohan. Era un hecho, no conoció a Bulma como debía ser. ¿Amigos que se dedicaban a hacer justicia en la galaxia? Eso nunca lo pensó ni imaginó. ¡Bulma sí que tenía amigos raros! ¡Policías interestelares! Entonces aquella persona tenía que ser bastante fuerte, aunque no lo parecía en realidad.

— Cuándo Tights me llamó contándome lo sucedido, sinceramente no pude creerlo — Añadió el policía Jaco — Fue muy cruel lo que le hicieron a Bulma, por eso le prometí a Tights que trabajaré en este caso y voy a atrapar al criminal llevándolo ante la justicia.

— ¿Quién es Tights? — Preguntó Gohan.

— La hermana de Bulma, fue quien dio aquel discurso, ¿recuerdas?

El chico no respondió, se quedó pensando en todo lo sucedido. Si Jaco iba a investigar el caso de Bulma él quería unirse a dicha investigación, era lo menos que podía hacer para honrar su memoria y vengar su muerte; sin embargo, tal vez sus intenciones eran más crueles y despiadadas que las del patrullero galáctico. Él no deseaba justicia, pues no creía en ella, lo que deseaba era venganza. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, sangre por sangre. La persona que mató a su Bulma tenía que probar una dosis de su propia medicina, sin importar lo sangriento que esto resultara.

— Quiero ayudarte Jaco, a…. a hacer justicia — Dijo Gohan decidido — Yo soy hijo del hombre que derrotó a Freezer y te seré de mucha ayuda.

— ¿En serio? ¿Eres hijo del hombre que venció a Freezer? — Cuestionó Jaco muy sorprendido. Gohan asiente — ¡Vaya! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Tienes mucha suerte de que King Cold no se haya enterado! — Jaco parecía aterrado y maravillado al mismo tiempo y dejó a Gohan muy confundido con su última frase.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién es ese? — Le pregunta el joven extrañado.

— ¡Pues el padre de Freezer! ¿Acaso no lo sabías? ¡Es un sujeto terrible! ¡Verdaderamente terrible! ¡Y está completamente loco!

— ¿Q… q… qué? ¿F… Freezer tiene un padre? — Exclamó Gohan increíblemente sorprendido.

La inesperada revelación fue aterradora y sorprendente. Ni en un billón de años Gohan se imaginó que Freezer, el tiránico e infinitamente cruel y despiadado pirata espacial, tuviera un padre. Eso… eso era imposible, pero ahí estaba Jaco, el patrullero galáctico, afirmándole que era verdad. Era cierto lo que el policía interestelar decía: él tenía mucha suerte que el presunto progenitor de Freezer no haya viajado a la Tierra en busca de venganza, ¿o acaso fue él quien envió a Cooler, su otro hijo, para hacer el trabajo en su lugar? De ser así, ¿por qué demonios no había hecho nada al ver que Cooler también fue derrotado? Habían pasado cuatro años y todo se encontraba en paz; bueno, no tanto, y en ese momento, una terrible idea se le vino a la mente: ¿era posible que ese tal King Cold estuviera relacionado con la muerte de Bulma?

— ¡No puede ser! — Exclamó Gohan para sí mismo.

Las posibilidades eran muchas y la muerte de Bulma podía significar una especie de venganza indirecta en contra suya, pero ¿de verdad el padre de Freezer se encontraba involucrado en tan horrible muerte? Era lo más lógico, pues solo un individuo con la misma sangre de Freezer era capaz de hacer algo tan sádico y carente de piedad. ¿Cómo era? ¿Qué tantas eran sus fuerzas? Si Freezer y Cooler eran terribles, ¡no podía imaginar al sujeto que les dio la vida!

¡Había demasiadas preguntas!

— ¿Cómo es ese tipo? ¿Qué tan fuerte es? — Le preguntó a Jaco.

— Se parece mucho a Freezer, dicen que él era su hijo predilecto, por eso me parece muy extraño que no haya hecho nada para vengarlo, al menos… — Dijo Jaco pensativo.

— ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo verdad? — Volvió a preguntar con ceño.

— Es muy poco probable, sinceramente no lo creo posible, pero cabe la posibilidad. Después de todo, Bulma era una gran amiga tuya y matarla es un duro golpe y una muy buena forma de vengarse del hombre que derrotó a Freezer. En ese caso, Cold debe estar preparándose para su próximo ataque, y esta vez seguramente será directo.

Gohan apretó los puños y dientes, temeroso y sintiendo rabia. Estaban sacando conclusiones apresuradas, ¡pero es que esa era la mejor deducción sobre lo que pasó con Bulma! ¡Una maldita venganza en contra suya! De inmediato sintió mucha culpa, algo que lo carcomía desde adentro, un dolor inmenso y aterrador, tan monstruoso como el individuo que la había asesinado. Ahora que sabía sobre la existencia de ese ser tan bestial… jamás volvería a dormir tranquilo, pues cada noche sentiría que un visitante no deseado toca su puerta, y esa vez para buscarlo a él, tal vez… torturando antes a su madre. Eso le daba mucho miedo e inseguridad.

— Voy a investigar si nuestra teoría es correcta, aunque… cuando se trata de King Cold las cosas se complican — Dijo Jaco — Te confieso que no me produce el más mínimo regocijo, ese tipo tiene zafado un tornillo, incluso más que Freezer.

El patrullero galáctico se marchó dejando a Gohan solo, pensando y analizando posibilidades. Habría que investigar en la escena del crimen, pero ¿dónde estaba ese lugar exactamente?

**(…)**

Un hombre se hallaba sentado en medio de una oscura habitación. Estaba completamente solo, con la vista baja y las muñecas atadas con unas fuertes esposas. Podía escucharse que lloraba un poco, siendo un largo y lastimero gemido, cuyo eco de la desesperanza y la tristeza provocaba que el ruido del llanto se incrementara.

De pronto, unos tipos entraron al cuarto, vestidos de negro, y tras ellos apareció un tercer sujeto que al parecer era policía. Uno de los dos hombres que entraron primero se acercó hasta donde estaba sentado el individuo que lloraba, y con una llave lo despojó de las esposas. En la mirada del pobre chico podía notarse un profundo miedo.

— Usted es el señor Kasen Yamura, ¿estoy en lo cierto? — Le interroga el oficial de policía — Por favor responda a mi pregunta — Añade al ver que el interrogado no hablaba.

— Sí, soy yo — Vociferó en voz baja — ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¡¿Por qué me trajeron a este lugar?! ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! ¡Se lo juro! — De repente sonó más desesperado en un arranque de miedo y locura, y cuando intentó levantarse de la silla, uno de los guardaespaldas, unos tipos grandes, fornidos y con lentes oscuros, lo obligó a volver a sentarse de un sopetón — Por favor, se los ruego, no me hagan nada — Ruega como perrito, aterrado en todo sentido.

— Señor Yamura, cálmese — Dice el policía autoritariamente — Respire hondo, relájese y responda a cada una las preguntas que le voy a hacer, ¿quedó claro? — Kasen asiente — Muy bien… — y toma una gran rema de hojas — Según veo, su expediente está limpio totalmente, ningún crimen, ninguna falta hacia la autoridad. Eso es bueno. Ahora, entenderá que por ser la única persona con quien Bulma Briefs tuvo contacto antes de desaparecer, usted es el principal candidato para ser sospechoso.

— ¡Yo no fui! ¡Yo no la maté! ¡La amaba! ¡Se lo juro por mi vida! — La voz se le quebraba a Kasen en cada palabra, casi impidiéndole hablar con normalidad. Estaba tan asustado que sudaba frío y tenía la cara pálida como un muerto. Una de dos: o se encontraba tan nervioso porque él era el criminal, o estaba muy asustado por el simple hecho de que jamás se había visto en aquella incómoda situación, con dos tipos grandes detrás suyo y un rudo policía en frente haciéndole preguntas que podían refundirlo en la cárcel toda la vida, porque una cosa si era cierta: la justicia… muchas veces resultaba injusta.

— Le dije que se calmara y responda a mis preguntas — El oficial, un hombre de tez firme, moreno y algo mayor, golpeó la mesa con el puño haciendo que Kasen temblara como gelatina — Según la fuente de muchas personas que se encontraban en la cafetería donde Bulma fue vista por última vez, usted se reunió ahí con ella, ¿no es así?

— Sí, pero solo era una cita, una cita que lamentablemente no salió bien — Dijo llorando.

— ¿Y por qué no salió bien? — Vuelve a preguntar el oficial.

— D… discutimos, o… o más bien, yo discutí con ella — Jadeaba, aprisionado por un fuerte dolor. Tal parece que se encontraba muy, muy afligido por la muerte de la mujer que amaba.

— ¿Y por qué discutieron?

— Fue culpa mía, me enfadé porque ella no prestaba atención mientras le hablaba. Ese día parecía muy pensativa y distante, como si algo la tuviera intranquila, y eso me molestó.

— ¿No considera que eso fue una acción muy inmadura para un hombre de su edad, Mr. Yamura?

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo admito! ¡Y no sabe cuánto me arrepiento de haber actuado así! — Era un hecho, el pobre Kasen estaba más que destrozado por dentro. Su grito fue tan fuerte y pronunciado que llenó toda la habitación — Lo que… lo que sucede es que… me dio coraje pensar que Bulma… Bulma posiblemente imaginara que mi interés por salir con ella tuviera un origen económico… Solo eso…

— ¿Creyó que la señorita Bulma pensaba que usted era solo un interesado? — Le preguntó el policía muy seriamente.

— Sí — Respondió Kasen, desairado.

— ¿Y luego?

— Me marché. Ella trató de detenerme pero yo no quería escuchar, estaba cegado por la decepción. Esa fue la última vez que pude verla.

— ¿Es posible que usted haya urdido un plan macabro para vengarse de ella? ¿Un plan que incluía secuestrarla para luego desahogar su frustración torturándola hasta la muerte? — Con esta pregunta, el policía dejó frío a Kasen, más pálido de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! — Exclamó aterrado y levantándose otra vez — ¿En serio me cree tan enfermo como para hacer eso? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo la amaba! ¡LA AMABA! ¿Entiende? ¡Yo jamás lastimaría a la mujer que amo! ¡Y menos de una forma tan brutal!

Después de eso no pudo seguir hablando. En los siguientes minutos no hizo más que llorar sobre la mesa, implorando a Kamisama el fin de aquel horrible dolor que incineraba su alma. El oficial, mirándolo detenidamente, llegó a la conclusión de que ese pobre muchacho no podía ser el asesino de la señorita Briefs, pues aquella agonía y sufrimiento dejaba muy en claro que él la amaba profundamente. Y por amor… jamás podría cometerse semejante canallada.

— Una última pregunta señor Yamura y lo dejaré ir — Dijo, esta vez sonando menos escalofriante — ¿Tiene usted alguna idea de quién puede ser el asesino?

Kasen se limpió las lágrimas para luego responder:

— No, y prefiero que sea así, porque de saberlo, usted tendría un buen motivo para meterme en la cárcel — Dijo más furioso que dolido.

Luego de esto el oficial ordenó a sus hombres que lo escoltaran fuera de la comisaría. Él se quedó ahí. Se restregó la frente y el cabello, experimentando una tormenta de incógnitas que aún no tenían respuesta que las despejaran. Estaba frente a uno de los casos más difíciles y polémicos de los últimos tiempos, quizás de toda la historia, y muchos ya lo bautizaban: el caso Briefs. ¿Iba a resolverse? Había que recorrer un largo camino para averiguarlo. ¿Qué pistas tenía? Lo único que sabía es que el asesinato tuvo lugar a altas horas de la noche, cuando todos dormían, en un campo aislado a cien kilómetros de la capital, en el interior de una cabaña, y que en la escena del crimen se encontró de todo menos una huella dactilar. Frustración máxima.

— Malditos enfermos — Gruñó encendiendo un cigarrillo — El mundo está lleno de sujetos despreciables que merecen el infierno.

— ¡Comandante! ¡Comandante! — Otro policía entró corriendo y casi cayéndose — ¡Nos llegó esto de Estudios Forenses! — Dijo entregándole una bolsita que contenía un extraño objeto en su interior, pero al verlo, el comandante se quedó en shock y un rubor de vergüenza coloreó sus mejillas.

— ¡¿Pero qué clase de broma estúpida es esta?! — Exclamó muy molesto lazando la bolsa lejos.

— ¡No comandante! ¡Ese objeto fue encontrado en la escena del crimen! ¡Y contiene sangre de la víctima! — Explica el policía.

El comandante se paraliza luego de aquella revelación.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Se puede saber con qué tipo de enfermo mental estamos luchando?

¿Por qué el comandante se preguntaba eso? La respuesta es muy pecaminosa. El policía levanta la bolsa del suelo y la entrega de nuevo a su jefe, quien la agarra con cierto asco. En su interior yacía un objeto morado, largo y con forma de pene. Se trataba de un consolador.

**(…)**

Los pies de Son Gohan aterrizaron en el pasto. Había llegado al lugar donde el asesinato de Bulma se había producido, un corto sendero que terminaba en una vieja casucha, rancho o cabaña, como pueda llamársele. Alrededor había muchos árboles constituyendo un gran bosque de siniestra profundidad y esto a Gohan le trajo recuerdos.

— _¿Qué le están haciendo a esa niña? ¿Qué le estás haciendo?_

— _¡Nada que pueda importarte, crío! Si yo fuera tú, daría la vuelta y regresaría por donde vine._

No daba la impresión de que alguien rondara por allí, porque la soledad que el lugar provocaba era insondable, sin embargo, al escuchar unas voces Gohan se escondió detrás de un árbol para que nadie lo viera.

— Mira esto compañero, parecen las huellas de un auto _— _Oyó la voz de un hombre. Era una voz sutil y nada maligna, cosa que tranquilizó a Gohan, pero mejor continuaría escondido hasta cerciorarse de que no existía peligro alguno.

— Seguramente pertenecen a la camioneta _— _Un segundo sujeto habló.

— No _— _Niega el otro _— _Recuerda que la camioneta se encuentra al otro lado del bosque, y que yo sepa nosotros somos el único equipo de investigadores que ha venido.

Investigadores, esa palabra lo resolvía todo: no eran más que policías investigando el caso. A pesar de esto, el semisaiyajin tuvo la corazonada de que era mejor mantenerse al margen. Por el momento solo se dedicaría a oír lo que decían.

— ¿Crees que el homicida trajo a la víctima en un auto? _— _Preguntó uno de los policías, pero Gohan se dio cuenta de que sus voces comenzaban a escucharse más lejanas. Cuidando que no lo vieran se asomó por detrás del tronco, observando como los tipos caminaban hacia la cabaña. Los siguió teniendo mucho cuidado y se escondió en un árbol más cercano.

— Aunque así fuera, eso no nos dice nada.

Penetraron en la cabaña. La puerta rechinó cuando la abrieron y cerraron. Gohan salió del escondite y quiso entrar, pero antes de eso analizó un poco lo que ellos habían dicho. Huellas de un auto, era una pista muy pobre, ¿cuántos autos había en el mundo? ¡Pues muchos! ¡Demasiados, si está de más! Que allí hubiera huellas no resolvía absolutamente nada. Las vio, venían desde el camino y culminaban en el patio, y algo si estaba claro: se trataba de un auto pequeño, no volador.

Gohan se acerca a la puerta, asomándose muy cuidadosamente hacia el interior. Inhalando profundo pudo sentir el olor a sangre, concentrado y asqueroso. La sangre de su querida Bulma, sangre femenina derramada de la forma más cruel que puede existir. Esto lo enfureció.

— "_Maldito"_ — Pensó en el asesino.

Entrando había unas escaleras que daban paso a una especie de sótano. El establecimiento, alumbrado con una tenue y amarilla luz, era pequeño. Puede que el dueño de aquel lugar solamente lo utilizara para guardar objetos viejos y sin uso, o tal vez, para cometer horrendos y macabros asesinatos.

— ¡Oye! ¡Mira lo que encontré! — De nuevo la voz de uno de los policía se escuchó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué encontraste? — Interrogó el otro, curioso y desesperado.

— Parece una botella de alcohol antiséptico.

— A ver, permíteme verla.

A Gohan también le ganó a curiosidad, y asomándose de nuevo, vio otra vez a los policías. Tenían guantes y ropa negra. Uno de ellos agarraba e inspeccionaba una pequeña botella mientras que el otro lo observaba impaciente. La destapó, oliéndola un poco.

— Efectivamente, es alcohol, pero ¿qué hace aquí?

— Tal vez el asesino es doctor, ¿no crees? Jajaja — Dijo su compañero riendo sarcásticamente, molestando a Gohan. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para hablar así? ¡Estaban investigando la muerte de una mujer a la que él tuvo mucho cariño! ¡Impertinentes!

El joven vio que el otro estaba pensando.

— El alcohol es un instrumento médico, pero su contacto con una herida abierta es muy doloroso — Añadió mientras analizaba — Puede que el homicida haya vertido alcohol sobre las heridas de la víctima para provocarle mucho más dolor del que ya sentía.

— No me cabe en la cabeza que un ser humano tenga semejante nivel de crueldad — Dijo el otro, esta vez más serio — Mira que torturarla cortándole la piel y vertiéndole alcohol, y de paso violarla con un consolador… ¡Eso es un pervertido y enfermo total!

— Tienes razón — Suspiró — Tal vez la señorita Bulma tuvo la mala suerte de meterse en el camino de un monstruoso asesino serial. Odio a esos sujetos.

El shock de Gohan no podía ser más grande. ¡Aquello era más terrible de lo que había imaginado! Se arrepintió de haber ido a ese lugar y escuchar esas palabras que no hicieron más que terminar de lastimarlo. ¡Oh, Bulma del alma! ¡Tú agonía debió ser absoluta y suprema! ¡Tus ojos debieron secar hasta la última gota de sus lágrimas! ¡Y tu garganta debió explotar de tantos gritos y tanto llanto!

**24 de mayo del año 771**

_¡No sabes la furia que siento! ¡Mi impotencia, por no haberte ayudado, por no saber quién el monstruo que te asesinó, es muy grande! ¡El dolor en que me dejaste es insoportable! Y no sé por qué, no lo sé, pero estas ganas de vengarme, de ver sangre roja derramándose, de hacerle sentir a los demás, pero en especial a ese maldito desgraciado, el dolor que tú sentiste, me llenan, consumiéndome… hasta la locura. Mi corazón está llamando a la muerte, intento detenerlo, pero es más fuerte, ¡y tengo miedo! ¡Tengo miedo de saber que me estoy convirtiendo en el monstruo que alguna vez repudié! ¡Siento tanta ira! ¡Tanto odio! ¡No sé qué me está pasando!_

**16:25 horas.**

El lápiz que sus manos sostenían cayó sobre la página, escrita con tinta roja, como si fuera sangre, y Gohan hundió la cara entre sus brazos para empezar a llorar, mientras su negro cabello se alborotaba por efecto del viento entrando en la ventana abierta. Afuera, el sol era una gigante bola anaranjada presagiando el atardecer.

— Papá, señor Piccolo, ¿qué me está pasando?

El joven levantó la cara al ver que alguien abre la puerta. Era su madre que entraba en la habitación, pero Gohan mueve el rostro hacia otro lado queriendo no mirarla.

— Gohan, te he traído una bebida — Dijo con dulzura.

— No quiero — Fue su respuesta.

— Pero Gohan… debes tener sed — Dice ella acercándosele — Anda, bébela, te gustará: es un coctel de frutas.

— ¿Acaso estás sorda? ¡Dije que no quiero! — Y de un golpe arroja el vaso al suelo donde se rompe en pedazos. El terror se apoderó de Milk cuando vio que su propio hijo la miraba de manera asesina — ¡Lárgate! ¡Sal de mi habitación! ¡No quiero verte!

— Pero Gohan… hijo…

— ¡QUE TE VAYAS! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

— Me lastimas Gohan… Me haces sufrir con tu actitud — La pobre Milk temblaba, y retrocedió sintiendo que su alma volaba en mil pedazos. Un terrible dolor cubrió a su corazón y quiso llorar tan fuerte como nunca en la vida. Las palabras de Gohan, esas inexorables palabras, fueron demasiado para soportarlo, y destrozada, salió del cuarto arrojando lágrimas a diestra y siniestra.

Por otro lado, Gohan, quien jadeaba lleno de rabia, sintió una pequeña cantidad de culpa, pero ni eso le importó. Estaba desfigurado, una bestia con una cicatriz que lo volvía monstruoso. El corazón en el interior de su pecho latía a mil por segundo, le dolía la cabeza, y unas desesperantes ganas de gritar lo invadieron. Rabia, dolor, ira, odio; todas esas emociones negativas amenazaban con matarlo, pero no literalmente.

La ventana se cerró de golpe provocando un sonido seco, y al ver esto, el hijo de Goku sale del cuarto rompiendo el vidrio. Se perdió entre los inmensos campos de la Montaña Paoz, mientras en otra habitación, Milk lloraba desconsoladamente.

**(…)**

Pocas pistas, muchas preguntas, ninguna respuesta. Habían pasado cuatro días desde la muerte de Bulma, cuyo tema policial fue titulado "El caso Briefs", o "El asesinato más perturbador de la historia" y cierto era lo escalofriante del asunto, como sacado de una película de terror. O sea: una pobre mujer había caído en las macabras manos de un sádico asesino, teniendo que soportar una horrorosa noche de sufrimiento y tortura. Solo ella supo lo terrible de aquellos acontecimientos, pero ese oscuro secreto se fue a la tumba a su lado.

La policía se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, obligados a descifrar un crucigrama demasiado complicado, con preguntas horizontales y preguntas verticales, pero igual de difíciles en todo sentido. Las pistas encontradas no eran suficientes, y tal parece que el misterioso victimario se las había arreglado muy bien para no dejar ningún rastro suyo.

Eso lo sabía muy bien el comandante de la policía de la Capital del Oeste. La noche anterior, mientras intentaba fallidamente conciliar el sueño, pensó, pensó y pensó, hasta desvelarse, qué identidad podía haber detrás de aquel diabólico misterio. _"¿Quién eres y dónde estás_?" Le preguntaba a ese fantasma, ese ser que se empeñaba en ocultarse entre las sombras, pero únicamente el silencio le respondía.

Irritado, el comandante abrió su escritorio sacando de allí unos papeles. Era el informe sobre el caso Briefs, todo lo que se sabía, y lo que no se sabía. Empezó a leerlo.

_Caso Briefs, 21 de mayo del año 771._

_A primera hora, en la mañana del 21 de mayo del año 771, el cadáver mutilado de una mujer fue hallado por una familia de granjeros a 100 kilómetros de la capital. El cuerpo fue identificado como el de Bulma Briefs, científica de la Corporación Cápsula y heredera de todos los bienes de su padre, el Dr. Briefs. Según análisis forense, el cadáver presentaba múltiples heridas y contusiones provocadas por un cuchillo de hoja gruesa que fue hallado en la escena del crimen, junto a muchos trozos de piel, cabello, cuatros dedos, el pecho y ojo izquierdo de la víctima. Toda la sangre hallada pertenecía a la señorita Briefs, no se encontró ningún rastro que revelara la identidad del asesino. También se hallaron una botella de alcohol antiséptico y un juguete sexual. Teniendo en cuenta estas variables, las posibilidades son las siguientes:_

_Durante el día 20 de mayo, Bulma Briefs fue vista por última vez tomando un taxi en la salida de una cafetería cerca de West Station. No existe ningún dato sobre este vehículo, ni su placa, ni su dueño. Se presume que el secuestrador iba a bordo, pero no se puede afirmar que esto haya ocurrido así exactamente, ni que el asesino fuera dentro del taxi._

_La última persona con quien Bulma Briefs tuvo contacto lleva como nombre Kasen Yamura, su compañero de citas. El sujeto fue apresado como sospechoso, pero tras un breve interrogatorio, se llegó a la conclusión de que el individuo no tuvo nada que ver en el asesinato._

_Gracias a las pocas pistas encontradas en la escena del crimen, y a la información otorgada por algunos testigos, se presume que Bulma Briefs fue secuestrada a eso del mediodía durante el veinte de mayo. No llegó a su casa para dormir, ni tampoco hubo llamada o rastro de su paradero. Su verdugo, o sus verdugos, la llevaron a un campo aislado lejos de la ciudad, donde fue internada y torturada en el interior de una pequeña choza. Familiares afirman que la señorita Briefs no tenía enemigos, por lo que las causas que llevaron a la realización de este horrible crimen son desconocidas._

Al terminar de leer, el comandante se llevó las manos al rostro algo cansando y somnoliento. Con aquellas pistas tan pobres nunca iban a resolver el caso, y todo pintaba a que este misterio se iba a extender a lo largo de muchos años.

— Por el momento… lo único que puedo aconsejarle a la familia Briefs es que contraten un detective privado — Se dijo exhalando mucho aire, sentado en su oficina — Me pregunto… si la señora Ángel Migeru se interesará por el caso. Digo, si es que tiene tiempo.

Ángel Migeru es una famosa cantante de heavy metal que vive en Ciudad Estrella Naranja, y que además de su profesión, tiene como hobby los casos policiales. De hecho, había sido de valiosa utilidad en muchos casos ocurridos en aquella ciudad. Su gran astucia e inteligencia, manejo de armas, dominio de la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y demás, la hacían verdaderamente temible frente a los criminales. Podría decirse que era una justiciera a medio tiempo.

El comandante se levantó, puso una colilla de cigarro sobre el cenicero y fue hacia el teléfono para hacer una llamada…

**(…)**

Golpeaba aquella inofensiva roca con demasiada fuerza para desahogar toda la frustración que sentía. Sus puños quedaron marcados en la superficie sólida del objeto, hasta que éste comenzó a agrietarse volviéndose arena. Luego, Son Gohan cayó sentado mientras gritaba y maldecía.

— _Continúa, estás progresando._

— ¿Quién dijo eso? — Interrogó el iracundo muchacho.

Pero no vio a nadie, al principio. Aquella misteriosa voz había salido desde la nada y ninguna persona lo acompañaba en el lugar donde se encontraba. Estaba solo, pero la sangrienta luz solar, así como también el solitario sonido del viento, le causaron escalofríos. Había una presencia en el aire, no se hallaba completamente solo. ¿Dónde estás? ¡Sal de donde quiera que te escondas!

— _Aquí estoy_.

Gohan volteó rápidamente y observó a un hombre de estatura mediana, desnudo y cabello de punta. Él lo miraba con mucha seriedad y el joven semisaiyajin casi cae desmayado al ver aquel rostro que se le hacía tan familiar.

— ¿Vegeta?

* * *

_Fin del capítulo diecinueve_

* * *

_Gracias por leer amigos. Perdón si mi prosa haya resultado un poco deficiente. Últimamente no me he sentido muy inspirado y siento que me escritura anda perdida, por eso pido a todo el que se tome la molestia de leer mi fic que también me deje un comentario, aunque sea chiquito, eso me anima. Lo agradeceré muchísimo. Agradezco a Varu Fics por su review en el episodio anterior._

_Para el siguiente capítulo voy a tardar más. Lo que sigue de aquí en adelante es muy importante y prefiero ir con calma. Para los fans de Videl, les adelanto que está cerca su aparición._

_Saludos, hasta la próxima._


End file.
